Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow
by Card Captor CRISTAL7
Summary: Cinco años pasaron desde que Shaoran había vuelto a Hong Kong, y Sakura aún anhelaba poder volver a verlo y confesar sus reales sentimientos. Un hecho ocurre: La aparición de Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow. Vencerá La Maestra de Cartas? Léanlo y disfruten
1. Capítulo 1

**Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción:

Cinco años pasaron desde que Shaoran había vuelto a Hong Kong, y Sakura aún anhelaba poder volver a verlo y confesar sus reales sentimientos. Un hecho ocurre: La aparición de Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow. Vencerá La Maestra de Cartas? Léanlo y disfrute!

_ Perdonen que lo estoy modificando cada tanto, pero es que encuentro muchos "horrores" que corregir, y hablo específicamente de que tuve que sacar las caritas por que no se veían nada bien, o directamente me las omitía. Aparte no puedo poner todos mis fanfics, así que ahora lo edito para que se vean tres capítulos por "capítulo". De paso le cambié la pinta, y puse un poco más destacado los títulos de los capítulos. Queda más lindo, no?. Gracias por su comprensión._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones, nostalgia y una hermosa sorpresa**

Era muy tarde. Sakura estaba en su ventana, a altas horas de la noche, observando el gran manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, que era el cielo.

-...Shaoran...- susurraba, mientras daba un profundo suspiro.-¿Porque el destino nos separa?-

En eso, Kero, en su forma original, se despierta.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama él, susurrando también. - ¡Llévame a la cocina, por favor, tengo hambre!-

-¿Tienes hambre después de ese enorme pastel que te dí de postre? Está bién que recibieras una recompensa por ayudarme a asear la casa, Kero, pero esto es demasiado- le reprochó en voz baja Sakura. - Nunca te cansas de comer -

- Perdoname, Sakurita, solo un pequeño tentempié nocturno y me iré a dormir, por favoooor... - rogaba Kero.

- Está bien, igualmente no puedo dormir, así que tomaré un vaso de leche -dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salían de la habitación muy despacio para no despertar a Yue, que dormía allí también.

Lo que no sabían es que él tampoco podía dormir, pero se quedó en la habitación, acercándose a la ventana y contemplando la luna, la cual esa noche estaba particularmente atrayente.

Sakura bajó normalmente, ya que en la casa no había nadie. Touya estaba trabajando en una estación de servicio, atendiendo un negocio a esa hora. Su padre estaba de viaje en una excavasión y no volvería hasta el domingo, por lo que los guardianes podían quedarse en casa en su forma original.

Kero, ahora en su forma falsa, se estaba dando un atracón en el comedor con unas galletas que Sakura había comprado para el día siguiente, que vendría Tomoyo de visita.

Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Era inevitable. El cielo atesoraba los sentimientos secretos que ella le confiaba. Era imposible para ella apartar de su corazón aquel raro sentimiento que sentía hacia ese chico de los ojos marrones; era imposible no recordar los momentos compartidos con él, las alegrías, las penas, las luchas por reunir y transformar las cartas Clow.

- ...Shaoran... - suspira ella.

Pero, por sobre todo, era imposible no recordar el momento en el que él se le había declarado, como después de ese momento, ella se sonrojaba y sentía el pulso rápido dentro de sí cuando él simplemente la miraba. Recordaba también la despedida. Desde ese entonces, ella no se despegaba de "Shaoran", su grisáceo osito de felpa, ni de la misteriosa carta que surgió cuando una lágrima cayó al suelo de su cuarto y apareció de repente, sin explicación, hasta que Sakura, al mirarla, se había dado cuenta de que se trataba, aunque ahora, después de ese suceso, aún no pudo confesarle a él lo que ella sentía en realidad.

Sakura tomó a su osito y lo abrazó, nostálgica.

- ¡Te quiero, Shaoran, regresa conmigo! - susurraba.

En ese preciso instante, Shaoran, en su cuarto, dirigía una mirada de ternura y nostalgia hacia el hermoso cielo, desde su ventana.

- ¡Cuánto te extraño, mi querida Sakura! - susurraba. -¿Realmente querrá volver a verme¿Tendrá alguna respuesta? -

Lo que él no sabía era el regalo que le tenían preparado en su casa, ya que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número quince, mas su familia sabía que él no se iba a acordar, ya que desde que volvió de Japón hace cinco años, no había apartado de su mente aquella niña de ojos color esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa.

Finalmente, Shaoran logró conciliar el sueño, y se durmió pensando en ella.

Sakura, por su parte, fue al living y comprobó que había alguien más que no lograba dormir.

- ¿Tampoco tienes sueño? - preguntó Yue.

- No. Además, Kero quiso comer algo - dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Piensas en el descendiente de Clow? -

Pregunta sorpresiva por parte de Yue. Sakura se sonroja al pensar en Shaoran.

- Si - dijo ella. ¿Para que le iba a mentir, si podía confiar en Yue?

- ¿Lo extrañas? -

- Si, mucho - Sakura se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo.

Yue se quedó callado, pensando, hasta que formuló una importante pregunta: - Sientes algo especial por ese muchacho¿verdad? -

Sakura seguía sonrojada.

- Si, lo quiero -

- ¿Se lo dirás si regresa? -

- No lo sé. Tal vez él ya no me quiera -

- ¿Te lo ha confesado, entonces? -

- Si -

Yue nuevamente se quedó pensando. Realmente él sentía curiosidad por aquel sentimiento.

- Sakura¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo que realmente sentías por él? -

Sakura, sonrojada aún más que antes, y sorprendida nuevamente por la pregunta, sacó su misteriosa carta, se la mostró a Yue y le explicó su origen. Yue quedó impresionado. No tenía idea de que Sakura hubiera tenido el poder para crear una carta nueva. Luego de ello, sintió que no podía seguir preguntando hasta que las cosas se solucionaran entre su ama y Shaoran.

- Me voy a dormir - dijo ella de repente. - Buenas noches, Yue -

- Buenas noches -

En eso Kero, en su forma original, salió al living.

- Aah! He quedado satisfecho! -

- Buenas noches, Kero - dijo Sakura.

- Buenas noches, Sakura - respondió este.

Sakura subió a su habitación, contempló el cielo por última vez, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, pensando en él.

- Shaoran... - susurró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Yue y Kero conversaban.

- Sakura se ve tan deprimida¿qué le ocurrirá? - preguntó Kero.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Kerberos? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nuestra maestra siente algo especial por el descendiente de Clow -

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Está enamorada de ese mocoso!? -

- ¡Habla bajo! - dijo Yue. - Efectivamente. Además, ella a creado una carta gracias a ese sentimiento -

- No me lo ha dicho -

- No entiendo porque no nos había comentado de esa carta antes -

- Yo tampoco lo sé -

Al día siguiente, Shaoran baja a desayunar y encuentra el comedor vacío.

- ¿A donde ha ido todo el mundo? - se pregunta.

Se dirige al living y es asustado por sus hermanas, las cuales lo saludan con un sonoro "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran!"

Shaoran se había quedado allí, sentado en el suelo, atontado. - ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? - se preguntaba.

- Aquí tienes, hijo - le dijo su madre, dirigiéndose hacia él con un colorido... sobre.

- Muchas gracias, madre - dijo él, incorporándose mientras abría el susodicho. En su interior había un pasaje a Japón. Shaoran queda estupefacto.

- Shaoran, debes ir a Japón, ya que extraños sucesos ocurrirán allí, así que mantente alerta. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, pero te llamaré a mi lado si necesito de tu presencia con urgencia - le dijo su madre.

- Si, madre, Muchas gracias, de nuevo -

- ¡Adivina quien irá contigo, Shaoran! - exclamó alguien que estaba detrás de la señora Li.

- ¡Me... Meiling! - Shaoran quedó sorprendido. - ¿Para que querrá ir? - pensaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro, el sueño y La Explosión**

Días después, el señor Kinomoto había vuelto de la expedición el domingo. Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Ese día le tocaba se la encargada de limpiar el salón.

Bajó a desayunar, se despidió y fue rumbo al instituto. Patinaba tranquilamente, y de repente tuvo una extraña sensación, un presentimiento. Fue entonces que, guiada por una corazonada, terminó en el parque Pingüino. Sakura no entendía por que se encontraba allí, pero igualmente fue a su lugar de siempre: los columpios. Cuando llegó, se sentó allí, como esperando a que sucediera algo. Y sucedió. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Sakura¿eres tú? - dijo una voz muy familiar.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a un joven alto, de ojos marrones, que la miraba dulcemente, un tanto sonrojado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó ella, sorprendida, sonrojada, y con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. - ¡Has vuelto! -

Después de unos minutos...

- Mi madre me ha enviado nuevamente, ya que me dijo que pasarían cosas extrañas -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- No lo sé exactamente. Solo me ha dicho que estuviera en constante alerta -

Sakura lo escuchó y recordó que la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño, pero decidió contárselo más tarde, ya que debía ir al instituto. En eso mira su reloj.

- Todavía es temprano, pero será mejor que me apresure, ya que soy la encargada de asear el salón -

- Te acompaño - le dice Shaoran, mirándola a los ojos.

- S...si, está bi...bién - le dice ella, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Recorrieron tranquilamente el trayecto y llegaron con tiempo. Cuando entraron al salón, no había nadie. Sakura dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y se sentó allí un momento. Shaoran, por su parte, se sentó en donde se sienta Tomoyo, y él se le quedó mirándola, embelesado. Sakura se hallaba más bonita que hace cinco años. Por su parte, Sakura había pensado al ver a Shaoran que estaba más guapo que antes. De repente, ella notó que él la miraba.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, sonrojada - Yo... yo... tú me...-

- Buenos días, Sakura - interrumpe Tomoyo. - ¡Li, que sorpresa! -

- Buenos días, Tomoyo - saludó Sakura, decepcionada.

- Buenos días, Daidouji - respondió, quien se levantó y excusándose de que volvería en cuanto lo llamaran para el anuncio, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.

Caminó por el patio del instituto, esperando a que llegara Meiling, que no debía de tardar. Él ya le había dicho que iría a ver a Sakura antes de ir al establecimiento, por lo que ella iría sola esta vez, lo cual a Meiling no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que en los cinco años que pasaron, tuvo tiempo de sobra como para aprender a quererlo de una manera diferente, sintiéndose feliz por la felicidad de su mejor amigo y su primo favorito.

Shaoran seguía allí, esperando la llegada de su prima en la puerta.

- Pero¿a qué hora piensa llegar? - decía impaciente. De repente vio que una chica se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en seco, justamente donde él se encontraba.

- ¡Ah¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo! -

- ¡Meiling¿¡En donde te habías metido!? -

- Es que me quedé dormida - decía ella, con una mano en la cabeza, riéndose.

- Ya veo - dice él - Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde - dijo, mientras los dos entraban en el edificio.

Una vez que las clases del segundo semestre empiezan, la profesora Mitsuki da el anuncio de los recién llegados, y pasan las horas hasta el descanso. En el medio de la clase, Shaoran le había pasado una nota a Sakura para ver si quería almorzar con él. Ella, en un susurro, aceptó. En la hora del almuerzo, fueron a un lugar apartado, sin saber que Tomoyo y Meiling los seguían.

- ¡Si todo sale bien, tendré la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura en el momento en que se declare ¡Qué ilusión! -

- Tú no cambias, Daidouji -

Los jóvenes Card Captors estaban sentados ya, almorzando. Sakura dudaba aún en declararse. Así que decidió hacer tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño -

Shaoran se dispuso a escuchar con atención. De seguro sería una predicción de lo que su madre quiso decirle. Sakura tomo aire.

- Veo el bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino y estoy en un gran claro. Tú estabas frente a mi y 6 cartas Clow giran a mi alrededor, y luego sale una carta de la ronda y la misteriosa carta que he creado con anterioridad sale de mi bolsillo. Esas dos cartas, con un hermoso resplandor, se funden en una y esa carta se une a la ronda de las otras cinco. Pero después... salen de la ronda otras dos cartas, pero éstas me dan miedo. Se fusionan en un oscuro resplandor, la carta se dirige hacia tí y caes... pero luego la carta fusionada cálidamente va hacia tí y, finalmente, te levantas. Y luego veo una figura alada, muy parecida a Kero y a Spinnel Sun, pero no le ví la cara. Encima de la criatura, flotaba un libro. El título del libro no se veía claramente, excepto la palabra final, que era Clow -

Shaoran quedó impresionado y se puso a meditar lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto reacciona.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que habías creado una carta anteriormente? -

- Si, esta carta - dice ella, mientras se la extiende a Shaoran para que la viera.

- ¿Pero, por qué¿Cómo has podido crear una carta? Veo que no tiene nombre - dice él, asombrado. De repente, él la mira de nuevo, mira la extraña figura. - ¿Qué significa? -

- ¿Qué? -

- La figura de esta carta... no sé... me da una sensación extraña al observarla... como si... - ahí Shaoran corta, deja la carta y observa a Sakura directamente a los ojos. - Sakura... -

- ¿Si, Shaoran? - pero al ver la expresión de él, se sonrojó, imaginándose lo que sucedería...

- Sakura... yo... tú me gustas - dijo él. No fue como la vez pasada, ya que esta vez estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que, aunque no hiciera falta, se lo debía de decir a Sakura nuevamente.

- Yo... - titubeó Sakura. Estaba a punto de declararse...

- ¡Esta presencia! - dicen los dos a la vez.

- ¡No puede ser! - dice Sakura. - ¡Es una carta Clow! -

De pronto, se oyen explosiones en el salón de música. Fueron corriendo rápidamente. Muy cerca de allí se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling, pero ninguna sufrió herida alguna. Shaoran entró por la ventana al salón y se encontró frente a una niña de cabello rojizo, corto y rizado, con un largo vestido blanco y turquesa. Ella flotaba sobre el piano, con unas extrañas esferas brillantes, deslizándose entre sus dedos y surgiendo de entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama Shaoran. - Utiliza a Sueño para dormir a todos -

- ¡Si! - dice ella al instante.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... -

- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... -

- ...quien aceptó la misión contigo... -

- ¡Libérate! -

Su báculo aparece e inmediatamente invoca a Sueño. El efecto es inmediato. Solamente Tomoyo y Meiling quedan despiertas.

La misteriosa niña ríe traviesa y le lanza a Shaoran las esferas que tenía en su mano. Él las esquiva y éstas explotan por detrás suyo. La niña, tranquila, hace explotar una ventana, donde queda un enorme hueco y lo atraviesa, flotando como si nada. Sakura advierte que la niña se dirige hacia ella. Lanza las esferas hacia ella, Tomoyo y Meiling, pero Sakura invocó a Escudo. Shaoran hacía todo lo posible por captar la atención de la carta para que dejara de atacar a Sakura...

- Dios del Trueno ¡vé! -

...Pero no le hacía el menor daño. Ella continuaba atacando, cuando, sin previo aviso, una enorme bestia alada se dirigió como un ave de presa, y chocó con la niña, provocando que ella cayera al suelo, con una expresión triste y dolorosa en su rostro. Estaba inmovilizada temporalmente. La figura se dirige a Sakura, seguida de otro individuo alado.

- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Kero.

- Si, Kero, gracias - responde Sakura. - Oye ¿quien esa niña? -

- Es una de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - respondió éste.

- Cartas creadas por el mago Clow y que este ocultó por su enorme poder. Además, son aún más antiguas que las que capturamos antes. Y si no me equivoco, fue un primer intento fallido antes de crear las cartas Clow que capturamos. Vaya, yo creí que solo era una leyenda familiar - dice Shaoran.

- Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero te equivocas: éstas cartas existen - dice Yue. - Hay algunas inofensivas, pero otras que son muy peligrosas. En este caso, ésta es inofensiva -

- ¿¡Inofensiva!? - exclamó Sakura.

- Así es - responde Yue. - Puede haber otras que causen peores daños que este -

- Ya veo - dice Sakura. - Entonces las cartas que vi en mi sueño... -

- ...Son las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - Shaoran terminó la frase por ella.

- ¿Qué carta es ésta? - preguntó ella.

- Esta debe ser la carta Explosión - respondió Kero - Creo que deberás capturarla y sellarla cuanto antes, ya que se está por incorporar. El problema es que es una carta especial, no la puedes capturar con las cartas que antes eran de Clow - le dice a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces como la capturamos? - preguntó ella.

- Prueba con utilizar tu carta - propuso Shaoran.

- ¡Si! -

El problema era que la carta no tenía nombre, por lo que Sakura solo se le ocurrió invocarla pensando en Shaoran, ya que, pensando en él, la había creado. La idea da resultado. La carta es invocada y envuelve a la carta, encerrándola en una especie de burbuja cálida, justo a tiempo, ya que Explosión estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

La carta regresa en una carta Sakura.

- ¿Huy¿Ya la transformé? -

- En efecto. Al sellarla con el báculo que tiene el poder de tu estrella, ya se transforma sin necesidad de hacer otro conjuro - dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, ya que la presencia y la voz eran demasiado conocidas.

- ¡Eriol! - exclama Sakura. - ¿Cuándo has regresado? -

- Ayer a la noche - responde. - Vine para advertirles sobre estas cartas -

- Oye, Sakura - dice Tomoyo. - La gente está empezando a despertarse -

- Rápido, Kero, Yue, ocúltense en lo alto de los árboles y quédense allí hasta que todos se hayan ido. Después vayan a mi casa - dice Sakura.

Los guardianes obedecen.

- Mejor volvamos al lugar donde estábamos antes. Si permanecemos aquí, se vería sospechoso - dijo entonces Meiling.

Todos aprobaron la idea. Mientras se dirigían allí, Sakura observaba a la carta Explosión. Shaoran, que iba a su lado, también la observaba, y también a Sakura. Mientras almorzaban, Eriol hablaba.

- Para poder vencer a las Cartas Legendarias, se necesitaría invocar muchas cartas a la vez -

- ¿¡Cómo¡Si Sakura hace eso, perderá mucha energía, y eso sería fatal para ella! - exclamó Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó, feliz por saber que a él le importaba.

- No lo creo - respondió Eriol. - Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que utilizaste tus poderes¿verdad, Sakura? -

- Si -

- Por lo tanto - continuó Eriol - En todo este tiempo Sakura debe haberse fortalecido bastante y seguramente su nivel de magia a aumentado considerablemente. Me doy cuenta al ver a Yue. Él tiene todos sus poderes intactos y no se encuentra débil -

- Es verdad - reconoció Shaoran.

- Por otra parte... - Eriol mostró una de sus enigmáticas miradas - ...no será necesario invocar todas las cartas -

- Pero si tú acabas de decir... -

- Si, se lo que acabo de decir, Sakura, pero tú has creado una carta que es mucho más poderosa que todas las cartas que transformaste - dijo Eriol - ¿Me permites esa carta que acabas de utilizar, la que creaste tú? -

- Si, Eriol, por supuesto - dijo Sakura.

- Esta carta ha sido creada a partir de una gran sentimiento que posees, Sakura - dijo Eriol.

Ella, por supuesto, se sonrojó por el comentario y porque Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Puede ser...? - pensó él.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El gran momento de los Card Captors y el Color**

De repente, la campana sonó, anunciando el fin del descanso.

- Podemos reunirnos en mi casa, después de clase - dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos.

- Yo iré más tarde con Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun, en sus identidades falsas. Tenemos mucho de que hablar -

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Tomoyo, Meiling ¿Vienen a tomar el té después de clase? -

- Lo lamento, Sakura - le dice Tomoyo. - Pero Meiling y yo tenemos planes. Estaremos allí más tarde - le da una señal a Meiling.

- Ya veo -

- Oye, Shaoran puede acompañarte - dice Meiling.

- ¿¡Eehh!? -

Las clases continuaron normalmente, excepto en el salón de música, por lo que los alumnos de la clase de Sakura no tuvieron clase y salieron temprano.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaban rumbo al punto de reunión. Se detuvieron un momento, en el puente. Aquel, donde hablaron por penúltima vez. Ambos recordaban muy bien todo eso, por lo que Sakura, finalmente, se decidió.

- Shaoran... - ella rompió el silencio, sonrojada a más no poder, extrajo de un bolsillo su carta - Lo que dijo Eriol acerca de esta carta es cierto. La pude crear porque un sentimiento muy importante nació dentro de mi, un sentimiento hacía tí, Shaoran - Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sakura tomó aire. - Shaoran... yo... tú me... tú me gustas -

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y estaba allí, de pie, asombrado y feliz. ¡Sakura le correspondía! Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura era feliz de estar allí, rodeada entre sus fuertes brazos. Luego se apartaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Shaoran tomó ese aterciopelado rostro entre sus manos y se le acercó. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una agradable sensación de felicidad en todo su ser, mientras recibía su primer beso. Shaoran sintió lo mismo. Luego se separaron un poco. Al abrir los ojos, Sakura observó los ojos de Shaoran y su tierna sonrisa. Ambos eran felices y ese sería, indudablemente, un momento dificil de olvidar.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Sintieron la presencia de una de las Cartas Legendarias Clow. Buscaron de donde provenía la presencia y observaron el agua, la cual ya no era azul cristalina, sinó que era violácea. No solo el agua: el cielo, por su parte de celeste pasó a ser dorado y las nubes, de un color entre verde y plateado.

- ¿Pero, que está pasando? - Shaoran estaba nervioso y confundido.

- No lo sé, pero es hermoso¿verdad? - Sakura estaba encantada y asombrada.

- Si, lo sé, Pero sería mejor que transformes tu llave en un báculo -

Cuando Sakura acabó de conjurar el hechizo y tuvo entre sus manos el báculo mágico, aparecen Kero y Yue, en sus formas originales.

- ¡Oh! - exclama Yue. - Esta debe ser la carta del Color -

- ¿La carta del Color? Pues... que maravillosos colores le ha puesto al ambiente -

- ¡No es momento para alabarla, Sakura¡Debemos hallar la ubicación de la carta! - dice Kero.

Todos empezaron a buscar. A pesar de todo, no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos, recogido en un par de hermosos rodetes, que parecía una acróbata vestida de preciosos colores, daba saltos acrobáticos sobre la superficie del agua para terminar posándose en el centro del puente.

Al darse cuenta, Kero alerta a su dueña.

- ¡Sakura¡ Esa es la verdadera identidad de la carta Color! -

Kero se le había acercado mucho a la carta, por lo que esta aprovechó, y con una mirada traviesa en su níveo rostro, posó sus manos en las alas del guardián, que antes eran doradas, y se le empezaron a llenar de muchísimos puntos de distintos colores, muchos de ellos, chillones, formando con todos ellos florecillas. Kero quedó estupefecto, y no fue necesario que la carta le agregara más colores, porque el rostro de la pobre bestía se enrojeció de la verguenza. Se sentía ridiculizado. La carta no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, partiéndose de risa. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad. Invocó su carta como la vez anterior, encerró a Color...

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

...Y la carta transformada, de inmediato, se posó en la mano de su dueña. Sakura, al ver a Kero, pudo comprobar que había vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ella no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Kero, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Ay, Kero¡Te veías muy gracioso cuando la carta te cambió el color tus alas¡! - dijo, y todos rieron. Kero, en cambio, no le veía la gracia ¬¬

Kero y Yue volvieron a sus formas falsas, por lo que Kero tuvo que ir en la mochila de Sakura, y ella, Shaoran y Yukito fueron rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Yukito no preguntó porque estaba en otro lugar, ya que sabía perfectamente que su otro yo había ido allí, así que simplemente acompañó a los Card Captors.

Cuando llegaron, comprobaron que no había nadie, por lo que los guardianes recuperaron sus formas originales. Yue se dio cuenta de que su ama necesitaba estar a solas con Shaoran, por eso es que se llevó a Kero al cuarto de ella, mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres té, Shaoran? -

- Si. ¿Te ayudo? -

- Esta bién -

Y así Shaoran preparaba el té y Sakura buscaba el otro paquete de galletas que había escondido del goloso Kero. Y también, sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, ella sacó un pastel listo para hornear que había sacado del congelador.

Mientras tanto, Kero y Yue discutían el asunto de lo Cartas Legendarias de Clow.

- Mi verdadera inquietud - decía Yue - es saber la razón por la cual las cartas se liberaron -

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero seguramente Eriol podrá aclararnos esa duda. Lo que a mi, en cambio, me inquieta, es saber que fue lo que le pasó a Sakura anoche. Conociéndola, estoy seguro de que estaba teniendo algún sueño que predijera este hecho. Aunque, antes de que yo la despertara, ella pronunció el nombre de ese mocoso, por lo cual tengo dudas de que si fue una predición o solo soño con él -

- Podemos sugerirle que utilize la carta Sueño, para poder ampliar ese sueño, en caso de que haya sido una predicción -

- ¡Buena idea! Le preguntaremos a Sakura sobre lo que soñó y después le comentaremos lo demás a Eriol - djo Kero.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, después de un paseo por la ciudad. Realmente, la relación entre éstas dos chicas había cambiado. Ahora eran más compinches, aunque Meiling la siguiera llamando por su apellido.

Los cinco años también habían influido en Tomoyo. Uno de los cambios más importantes eran sus sentimientos. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Sakura, salvo que ahora, alguien más se había infiltrado en su corazón: el joven Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Eriol le había pasado igual. No entendía como, ni cuando, ni por que; solo sabía que la preciosa Tomoyo, que ahora era más bonita que antes, llegó a ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón. Y en su mente, ni hablar. No se la podía quitar de allí desde que había retornado al Japón. Justamente, en aquel momento, Eriol observaba a Tomoyo desde su cuarto, el antiguo cuarto del mago Clow. El joven estaba allí, en su asiento favorito, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la preciosa muchachita. Cuando de repente entran Nakuru y Spinnel, Eriol quita rápidamente la hermosa imagen.

- ¡Eriol, Spy y yo estamos listos! -

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre tán ridículo - dice Spinnel.

- ¡Pero si es adorable, y te queda muy bien, Spy - dice ella.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos - dice Eriol. Spinnel se mete en un bolso que la muchacha llevaba y se marcharon hacia la casa de Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La importante reunión**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban allí, hablando en el living. Él la había ayudado a preparar todo para las visitas. Conversaban, recordando la captura de la carta Pasado, sonrientes por los momentos especiales que habían pasado esa noche, una noche de confesiones.

- ¡Cuanto problemas nos había causado esa carta! - decía ella.

- Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra la carta Tiempo? Esa si que fue una carta dificil - dice él.

- Estoy de acuerdo -

- Por otra parte... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si hay algo que no olvidaré fue cuando transformaste a Flote ¿lo recuerdas? -

- Mmm... ¿en la exposición de ositos? -

- ¡Sí¡Creí que no lo ibas a recordar! Yo la recuerdo muy bien... -

- ¿Y, por qué? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Por ser el día en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti -

Sakura también sonrió . Shaoran la besó. Era un hermoso beso. Kero y Yue estaban en la mitad de la escalera, sintiendo la presencia de Clow, es decir, que Eriol estaba muy cerca. En eso ven la escena y Kero, por supuesto, deseaba interrumpirlos, pero Yue posó su mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que observara atentamente.

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Kerberos? - decía Yue, en voz baja.

- ¿De qué? - Kero aún estaba furioso.

- El mago Clow jamás experimentó el sentimiento que Sakura experimenta ahora. No sabemos con certeza sobre ese sentimiento tan especial -

Kero miró a Yue.

- Veo que estás curioso por experimentar ese sentimento, Yue -

Yue se asombró. Kero no era tan observador... hasta ahora...

- Es que... solamente quiero saber de que se trata. Mira - le señaló a Sakura, quien en ese momento se la veía muy sonriente. Kero la observó atentamente. - ¿No lo ves? Sakura se ve muy feliz al lado del descendiente de Clow. Yo quiero saber por que, pero quería esperar un tiempo para preguntar -

- Tienes razón -

- ¿En qué? -

- Es cierto lo que dices. Sakura se ve feliz con ese mocoso¿por qué? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que debo de desistir. Si Sakura realmente encontró la felicidad estando al lado de él, creo que no voy a interferir -

- Una decisión favorable para todos, Kerberos. Sin duda alguna -

En eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Eran Meiling y Tomoyo. Kero y Yue bajan y se dirigen al living, para esperar a Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a la cocina a preparar los últimos toques. Tomoyo supervisaba el trabajo realizado por Sakura, por que hacía años que le había enseñado a la Maestra de Cartas los trucos para hacer unos pasteles deliciosos. Ella esperaba poder agasajar a Shaoran con ese pastel, mientras que Tomoyo esperaba hacer lo mismo con Eriol, ya que ella también había llevado un postre helado. A todo esto, Sakura ya le había puesto al tanto a su amiga de los últimos acontecimientos.

Shaoran también estaba haciendo lo mismo con Meiling.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? - preguntó ella.

- Si... -

- ¿Y qué te respondió? -

- Ella siente lo mismo que yo -

- ¡Qué bien¡- Meiling abraza a su primo y luego va a la cocina. - Kinomoto ¿puedo hablar contigo? -

- Seguro. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Tomoyo? -

- ¡No, para nada! Además, el pastel está muy bien, así que mételo en el horno y recuerda que debes estar atenta al tiempo -

- No te preocupes, Daidouji, yo la ayudaré ahora - dijo Meiling.

Tomoyo fue al pasillo y Shaoran estaba allí, por lo que decidió hablar con él.

- Oye Li ¿es verdad? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Sakura? -

- Si... -

- ¡Cuanto me alegro! -

Mientras tanto...

- Mmm... huele muy bien, creo que ya casi estará listo - dijo Sakura, controlando el tiempo.

- Oye, Kinomoto... -

- ¿Si? -

- Shaoran me lo ha contado todo. Solo quiero decirte que lo que te escribí hace tiempo es verdad: ya no quiero a Shaoran como antes. Ahora es mi mejor amigo, así que espero que sea feliz a tu lado. Y sé muy bien que lo será -

- Gracias, Meiling. Oye¿has encontrado a alguien en especial? -

Meiling se sonrojó bonitamente.

- Si. Su nombre es Nayoki. Vino de visita a Hong Kong hace cuatro años, nos conocimos, y desde entonces nos comunicamos por e-mail -

- Y... ¿te gusta? -

- Si... -

- ¿Él te ha correspondido? -

- Si. Había vuelto a Hong Kong hace dos años especialmente para decírmelo -

- Igual que Shaoran, solo que ahora estamos con las cartas nuevas -

- Es verdad. Bueno, si no me equivoco, Kinomoto, creo que ya es hora de sacar el pastel - dijo Meiling. - Iré con Shaoran y Daidouji -

- De acuerdo - dice Sakura, mientras extraía del horno un hermoso pastel de fresas.

Por otra parte...

- La presencia de Clow es cada vez más cercana. Ya no debe de tardar en venir - decía Yue.

- Mejor que se apresure, ya estoy oliendo ese delicioso pastel que Sakura acaba de hornaer - Kero estaba impaciente por incarle el diente a ese postre.

Se oye nuevamente la puerta. Esta vez es abierta. Sakura, extrañada, le pidió a Shaoran que se fijara quien era. Éste, al acercarse a la puerta, vio que se trataba de Touya, y éste, al ver a Li, se disgustó muchísimo, y viseversa.

Sakura salió de la cocina.

- ¿Acaso llegó Eriol, Shaoran? - Sakura se sorprende al ver a Touya - ¡Her... hermano! Creí que estarías trabajando en la universidad -

- Olvidé unos apuntes - dijo. - ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí? -

- ¡Está aquí por que yo lo he invitado! - Sakura estaba furiosa.

En eso, Touya se percata de la presencia de Yue y Kero en el living, por lo que decidió quedarse con ellos. Él había perdido sus poderes y desde hace cinco años que no veía a su madre. Lo que Touya no sabía era que Yue estaba preparado para devolverle el favor.

En eso los guardianes y los Card Captors sienten la presencia del mago Clow, y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró, obviamente, con Eriol, Nakuru y Spinnel. La chica los hace pasar y Nakuru explotó de alegría al ver al hermano de Sakura.

- ¡Touya, que sorpresa! - exclama ella, colgándose del cuello de éste.

- Pesas mucho, Akisuki - contesta él, con un dejo de acidez.

- Nakuru... - Eriol la llamó. Enseguida la chica se tranquilizó y retornó a su verdadera forma, al igual que Spinnel. - Ahoras les podré decir todo acerca de la nuevas cartas -

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos que se revelan**

- Muy bien. Ahora¿alguien desea preguntarme algo para empezar? -

- Si - dijo Yue - ¿Cómo fue que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se liberaron? -

- Buena pregunta - dijo Eriol, y respondió: - Como yo poseo la memoria de Clow, sé que él las había ocultado por que una de ellas tenía la capacidad de convertirse y hacerse pasar por un humano con poderes y, por lo tanto, dominar a las demás. Esta carta pudo haber despertado cuando reunió la energía suficiente como para manejarse ella sola, manejar a sus compañeras y para poder liberarse del libro donde todas se encontraban -

- ¿El libro¿Hay un libro mágico anterior a The Clow? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Si. Se llama The Legendary Clow. Este libro tiene poderes mayores que el libro The Clow. Al igual que este, The Legendary Clow también puede otorgarle a la carta más poderosa una llave mágica, como la que Sakura utilizaba para capturar las cartas Clow, e incluso la carta puede hacer uso del lenguaje verbal. Para que las cartas no se pudieran liberar, el mago Clow puso a la custodia a un guardián, pero me temo que este también es más poderoso que Kerberos y Yue juntos, y además tiene la misma fuerza que Spinnel Sun y Ruby Moon. Si la carta reunió el poder suficiente como para controlar al guardián, lo cual no es imposible, entonces ni Kerberos ni Yue podrán hacer nada ellos solos en contra de él -

Kero y Yue quedaron impactados. Se miraron uno al otro, miraron a Sakura y luego a Eriol. Comprendieron que no iban a poder ayudar a su ama tanto como ellos quisieran. De repente, a Yue se le ocurrió una idea.

- Nosotros solos no podríamos, pero si Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun nos ayudaran, tal vez... - pensaba él.

- No tienes porque alarmarte, Yue - le respondió Eriol. Yue se sorprendió. - Puede haber la posibilidad de que la carta no haya reunido la cantidad suficiente de magia para controlarlo. Si tenemos suerte, él nos ayudará a enfrentarla y enfrentar las cartas que ella mande -

- Pero¿y si no es así¿Qué haríamos si la carta puede controlar al guardián? -

- Entonces pondremos en práctica tu plan. Es bastante bueno - le extendió una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

Shaoran interrumpió, en su afán por saber más del asunto.

- ¿Cuántas cartas hay? - preguntó.

- Hay 6 cartas: Explosión, que es la que Sakura capturó; Color, Deseo, Enfermedad, Cura y la más fuerte de las 6, la que es capaz de controlar a las demás: el Odio -

- Cuando estabamos viniendo hacía aquí, Sakura capturó la carta Color. Muéstrasela, Sakura - dijo Kero

Sakura le extendió la carta a Eriol.

- ¡Bien hecho! - dijo éste. - Las cartas no actúan solas, como las cartas Clow, sino que Odio las manda, ella está al tanto de lo que te sucede, lo que sucede a tu alrededor y también está pendiente de las personas que están cercanas a tí. Incluso las que no poseen magia. Por eso, debes estar en constante alerta -

Fue en ese momento cuando Shaoran recordó las palabras de su madre: - Cosas muy extrañas ocurrirán en Japón, así que mantente alerta -

- Me pregunto cual será la siguiente carta - preguntó este.

- De eso no estoy seguro - dijo Eriol - Ahora sabemos que a la carta solamente le quedan las cartas Deseo, Cura y Enfermedad, su guardián e incluso ella podría atacar también. Debemos prepararnos para que podamos enfrentarla a ella y a las demás -

- Entonces... - Sakura finalmente habló - ¿nos ayudarás? -

Eriol sonrió

- Desde un punto de vista, si - dijo - No me corresponde a mi enfrentarme con ellas, ya que tú eres la Maestra de las cartas Clow y de los guardianes, y tienes ahora la obligación de capturarlas. Lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte buscando la manera de enfrentarlas -

- Entiendo - dijo Sakura. En eso ella recuerda que debe servir el té. Ella hace ese comentario, cuando Touya se levanta.

- Bueno, yo me regreso a la Universidad. Después me iré a trabajar desde allí. Volveré muy tarde, no me esperes - dice, mientras sube las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.

Sakura, después de esto, va a la cocina para preparar todo. En eso, los guardianes de Sakura y los de Eriol, diciendo que debían hablar, se dirigen al cuarto de Sakura, de manera que en la sala solamente quedaron Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran. Y en eso...

- Iré a la cocina a ayudarle a Sakura - dice Shaoran.

- Yo también - dijo Meiling, y los primos se retiraron, dejándolos solos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta. Touya se había retirado de allí.

Tomoyo, algo sonrojada, se levanta.

- Iré a ayudar a Sakura... - dice ella, pero Eriol la estaba detiene tomándola suavemente de un brazo.

- Espera - dice él. - Espera, Tomoyo... -

Ella se sorprendió. Eriol la había llamado por su nombre...

- Hiragizawa, tú... -

Él enrojeció un poco. Estaba decidido. Lo haría en ese preciso momento.

- Tomoyo... - tomó aire silenciosamente -...Quiero decirte que tú me... -

- El té está listo - dice Sakura, pero ella al ver la escena, aunque fuera un poco despistada, se dio cuenta de que entró en un mal momento. - Perdónenme, creo que no debí... -

- Está bien, Sakura - dijo Eriol, con un dejo de decepción, del cual todos los demás se dieron cuenta, excepto Sakura e, incluso, Tomoyo. Aunque ella siempre era observadora en las miradas y características de los demás, esa vez estaba tan sorprendida por el momento anterior que ni siquiera atinó a decir nada, solamente se sentó en silencio.

- Bueno - dijo Sakura - Espero que les guste este pastel. Lo preparé yo misma - y le faltó poco a Sakura para decir: "- Lo preparé yo misma, especialmente para tí, Shaoran - ", pero pensó que debía guardarse ese comentario para algún otro momento. Ella estaba nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que convidaba a unas visitas con un pastel hecho por ella.

En eso, al terminar de servir, todos prueban el pastel.

- Este es el primer pastel que hago yo sola, así que espero que les guste -

- Sakura, este pastel está exquisito - dijo Eriol.

- Lo mismo digo - dice Meiling.

- ¡Te ha salido muy bien, Sakura! - exclama Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias - contesta ella.

En eso, Sakura mira a Shaoran, el cual le sonríe.

- Está delicioso, Sakura -

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, feliz por haberle servido un postre hecho por ella a su querido Shaoran.

Después de ello, siguieron conversando de otros temas por un par de horas, dejando a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow en el olvido. En eso, se hace la hora de la cena.

- ¿Se quedan a cenar? - preguntó la dueña de casa.

- Si - dijeron todos. En eso vienen Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun.

- Eriol, queremos pedirte permiso para regresar a la mansión - dijo Ruby Moon.

- Esta bien - responde él.

Antes de que se fueran, a Spinnel Sun se le veía un poco decepcionado, pero Eriol decidió que hablaría con él después.

En eso baja Kero, en su forma original.

- ¿Y Yue? - preguntó Sakura.

- Se quedó dormido - respondió Kero. En su rostro había una sonrisa alegre y triunfal.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigen a la cocina, para preparar todo.

- Oye, Kerberos ¿Porqué Spinnel Sun tenía tan mala cara? - pregunta Eriol.

Kerberos se ríe, orgulloso.

- Le he ganado en los video juegos. No hay duda de que soy el mejor - dice y ríe de forma un poco vanidosa, mientras una gota cae de las cabezas de Eriol y Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Meiling preparaban la cena, y Sakura tendía la mesa, para después seguir encargándose. Una hora más tarde, la cena estaba lista. Kero, para ese tipos de situaciones, cambia a su forma falsa, y así poder comer con mayor comodidad U. Todos cenaron muy bien, y luego le seguía el postre que Tomoyo había preparado. Al igual que la situación anterior con respecto a Sakura con su pastel, Tomoyo esperaba la opinión de Eriol. Este, sonriendo, no tardó en responder.

- Está delicioso, Daidouji -

Ella quedó asombrada nuevamente ¿Adonde había ido a parar esa confianza que Eriol le había dado en el momento que estaban solos¿Porqué no le había llamado por su nombre en ese momento? - Tal vez - pensó - Eriol no quiera tener esa confianza delante de los demás... - Ella solo dijo un "Gracias" un poco triste, por respuesta.

Eriol se dio cuenta de ello, y comprendió que se había precipitado muchísimo al tratar tan confiadamente a Tomoyo anteriormente, pero decidió remediarlo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Una vez que terminaron, conversaron un poco más y, finalmente, los invitados decidieron que era hora de retirarse. De repente, Shaoran se le ocurre una idea.

- Sakura, si quieres me quedo a ayudarte a limpiar... - le dijo, un poco sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió, también con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias -

- Meiling¿tú te puedes adelantar? - preguntó él.

- Si, Shaoran, no hay problema, iré con Daidouji -

- Si no les molesta, las acompaño - dijo un Eriol algo tímido, pero enigmático como siempre.

- Yo no tengo problema, y Daidouji tampoco lo tiene¿verdad? - dijo Meiling, con un guiño disimulado dirigido a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, solo atinó a responder que no le molestaba, pero su mirada se veía triste, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Meiling se dio cuenta, pero nada dijo, por lo que los tres se despidieron de los Card Captors y se retiraron.

- A Tomoyo se la veía un poco extraña¿verdad? - comentó Sakura, mientras lavaba los platos. Ella rara vez se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que los demás ocultan, pero la mirada de Tomoyo después de la cena era demasiado sospechosa para Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shaoran, quien estaba secando los platos que Sakura le iba alcanzando.

- ¿No notaste algo en su mirada? Era como si... como si estuviera muy triste - dijo Sakura, meditando nuevamente el rostro de su amiga.

- Puede ser... - dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol estaban caminado por la calle. En eso llegan a una esquina y se detienen.

- Bueno, hasta aquí les puedo acompañar - dice Meiling. - Nos vemos, cuídense -

- Hasta luego - la despidió Tomoyo, viendo como Meiling se alejaba rápidamente. Tomoyo se quedó allí...

- ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Eriol.

- Si - dijo Tomoyo.

Había pasado unos interminables e infinitos minutos de un silencio incómodo del que ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta, mientras hacían la caminata.

- Tomoyo... - dijo Eriol, al fin.

Tomoyo no aguantó más y se detuvo.

- ¿Porqué, Eriol? - dijo, causando la sorpresa del muchacho. Él se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda a ella - ¿Porqué me lastimas así? En un momento demuestras confianza y al momento siguiente haces como que nada ha pasado - ella estaba cabizbaja y sonrojada.

Eriol se dio cuenta que su inquietud la había lastimado profundamente. Fue entonces que aprovechó para solucionar de una vez por todas ese embrollo.

- Tomoyo... - Eriol se dio la vuelta lentamente, se acercó y posó sus manos en aquellos hombros. Ella levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia aquellos enigmáticos ojos que la miraban dulcemente, en un rostro sonrojado, pero serio. - Tomoyo, no es mi intención lastimarte... pero pensé que te había molestado que me hubiese confiando así, tan repentinamente, pero veo que al intentar remediar la situación, la empeoré. Perdóname, me tomé esa libertad porque ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por tí... Tomoyo, tú me gustas -

Tomoyo no atinaba hacer o decir nada. Estaba emocionada. Y tomó la importante determinación.

- Eriol, tú también me gustas. Eres una persona muy especial para mi y... - fue entonces cuando ella dejó de hablar, siendo interrumpida por Eriol, quien, al oír ello, solo pudo acercarse aún más a ella y darle todo su amor en un beso, al mismo tiempo en que ella entregaba su corazón por medio de sus labios.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El misterio de Yue, la carta traidora y la pena de Meiling**

Sakura y Shaoran se habían quedado dormidos en el living, mirando una hermosa película romántica que estaban pasando. En eso ella se despierta, y, despacio, se levanta sin despertarlo. Al rato vuelve con una manta y lo cubre, observándolo con ternura.

- Se ve aún más guapo cuando está dormido - pensaba. Como ella también tenía sueño, se cubre con la manta e inmediatamente se queda dormida, a su lado.

Shaoran se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y que debía de volver, y vio a Sakura a su lado, tan hermosa, durmiendo tranquilamente, y pensó que sería mejor llevarla a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó allí, Kero, en su forma original, y Yue, estaban dormidos también. Shaoran depositó a Sakura en su cama y la cubrió. En eso...

- ¿Eres feliz? -

Yue estaba de pie, ante él.

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran estaba un poco confundido.

- ¿Eres feliz junto a Sakura? -

- Si - Shaoran no dudó en decírselo, por que fue Yue el que le había ayudado a descubrir su verdaderos sentimentos hacia Sakura.

Yue dudó, pero deseaba saber. - ¿Tanto la quieres? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Daría mi vida por ella - respondió sin dudarlo.

El guardián quedó conforme con la respuesta, deseoso de experimentar ese sentimiento. Nadie podría saber porque estaba tan curioso. Además, por alguna misteriosa razón, alguien aparecía en su mente, y sospechaba que lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ese ser era algo similar. Debía sacarse la duda pronto...

- Ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta - dijo Yue, finalmente.

Después de que Shaoran se retira, Yue sube nuevamente a la habitación y observa un momento a Sakura. Lo que él esperaba era que ella les enseñara a los guardianes sobre este sentimiento, como el mago Clow les había enseñado lo que es la amistad, la tristeza, la ira, y otros sentimientos, excepto el amor que se tiene entre dos personas, porque no lo experimentó. Yue abre la ventana, sale por allí, la vuelve a cerrar, observa a Sakura por última vez, y se dirigió a su casa, es decir, a la casa de Yukito.

Así pasó la noche, tranquilamente... si no fuera por un extraño suceso que se desarrollaba en el bosque, cerca del parque Pingüino...

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - pregunta una chica de oscuro cabello largo y ojos rojos, al parecer humana... mostrando una mirada de enfado.

- Si, no soporto la idea de que tú me controles. Tú estás hecha por el odio, y yo no cumpliré lo que me pidas porque no tienes corazón - le respondió una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Esta era de menor edad que la muchacha con la que hablaba y tenía en su espaldas un par de grandes alas verdes y finas como la seda, semejantes a la de los colibríes.

- Vete, si quieres, pero no sobrevivirás sin mis poderes - dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maligna.

- No me importa - dijo la niña, la cual se elevó hacia la noche, ocultando su presencia para que la muchacha no la encontrara. Sabía perfectamente adonde tendría que ir si no quería morir en manos de aquel malvado ser.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despierta al toque del reloj. Había sentido la presencia de una carta Clow, pero lo extraño era que estaba demasiado cerca, como si estuviera a su lado... En eso ve a Kero, en su forma original, quien la estaba observando.

- ¿Tú también sientes esa presencia, Kero? -

- Si, se siente muy fuerte... mmm... - Kero estaba meditando, ya que, al igual que Sakura, sentía demasiado cerca la presencia. De pronto, sin previo aviso, aparece lentamente al lado de la puerta, frente a Sakura, la niña que había escapado del bosque.

- ¡Sakura¡Esa es la verdadera forma de la carta Deseo¡Debes capturarla! -

Ella estaba por invocar al báculo, cuando, sin previo aviso, el libro sale del otro cajón, se abre y deja salir a la carta Espejo, quien aparece y se transforma en el doble de Sakura.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Sakura.

La carta Clow, al parecer, triste, miró fijamente a los ojos a la carta Espejo por unos momentos, y ésta después empezó a hablar.

- Ama, la carta me a comunicado lo que le ha ocurrido ayer a la noche - dicho esto relató lo sucedido - Es por eso que ha venido aquí a entregarse voluntariamente, para que tú seas su ama -

Después de que la carta Espejo terminó de hablar, la carta Deseo se transformó en un haz de luz, para posarse en una carta Sakura, en la mano de ésta. Después de ello, la carta Espejo retornó a su forma de carta, en el libro, el cual volvió a su sitio.

Sakura estaba allí, embobada, sin saber que decir. Kero reaccionó, retornó a su forma falsa y una sonrisa asomó en la carita del pequeño león.

- Sabía que Deseo no iba a dejarse manejar por Odio. Es una carta que puede independizarse de los seres que no tienen corazón. Por eso eligió quedarse contigo, Sakura - dijo Kero, quien cambió su expresión, enigmático y serio. - Pero fue un acto muy riesgoso -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow sobreviven por el poder que Odio les dá. Al traicionarla, Deseo estuvo a punto de convertirse en una carta común y corriente, ya que no tenía a nadie para que le otorgara energía. Pero sabiendo que tú eras la Maestra de Cartas, vino inmediatamente, porque sabe que tú nunca la utilizarías para hacer maldades -

A todo esto, el tiempo había pasado...

- ¡Uuyy¡¡Se me hace tarde!! -

Se cambió rápidamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia el comedor. Kero se quedó allí, en el cuarto. Con su poder, hizo que el libro saliera nuevamente y se abriera. Sacó a todas las cartas que había allí y las metió en la carterita especial donde Sakura las llevaba siempre. Finalmente, la última carta que guardó fue a Deseo. Sakura ya había bajado al comedor.

- ¡Buenos días! - saluda ella.

- Buenos días, Sakura - Fijitaka respondió el saludo.

- Buenas tardes, monstruo - le dijo Touya, para enojarla.

- Bue-nos-días, hermano. ¡Y yo no soy ningún monstruo! - Touya había logrado su objetivo. La hizo enfadar.

- Pues creo que otro monstruo no gritaría tanto como tú, monstruo - dijo él. Lo que ganó con ello fue que Sakura le pisara fuertemente un pie.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sakura volvió al cuarto y encontró su carterita en la cama.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya he guardado todas las cartas - dijo Kero, al ver la pregunta que venía.

- Gracias, Kero. ¡Nos vemos! -

Salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya me voy! - se despedía mientras la abría.

- ¡Ve con cuidado! - le dijo su padre.

Patinó tranquila, pero velozmente, admirando la belleza de los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían suavemente, y disfrutando de la brisa matinal. En eso, ve a alguien en el lugar donde antes Yukito esperaba a los hermanos Kinomoto para acompañarlos en el trayecto, hace 3 años. Era Shaoran.

- Buenos días, Shaoran - le saluda Sakura.

- Buenos días, Sakura - le responde Shaoran. Ella se acerca y él la besa en la mejilla dulcemente. Sakura, algo sonrojada, esboza una hermosa sonrisa, de la cual Shaoran disfruta plenamente mientras caminaba hacía el instituto, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Llegaron allí y fueron al salón. Tomoyo y Meiling saludan a los jóvenes recien llegados y ellos les respondieron el saludo. En eso entra la profesora Mitsuki y todos toman sus lugares.

- Les daré una anuncio. A llegado un alumno desde Inglaterra, al cual ustedes deben de conocer bien... -

- ¿Podría ser...? - preguntó en voz baja Sakura a Tomoyo.

- Seguramente - dijo ella, sonrojándose bonitamente al pensarlo.

- ...Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Eriol Hiragizawa - decía la profesora mientras hacía pasar a Eriol. Él dirigió su mirada a la clase, hasta posarla en la de Tomoyo, y luego sonrió. Lo mismo hizo ella, quien seguía sonrojada. Sakura observó ello, pero no se percató de nada.

- Veamos¿adónde te sentarás...? - divagaba la profesora - ¡Es cierto! Hay un lugar delante de Daidouji. Puedes sentarte allí - decía, a medida de que Eriol se acercaba al lugar indicado, sin dejar de observar a Tomoyo, hasta que se sentó. Continuaron las clases sin tropiezos, y sonó la campana indicando el descanso y se decidió que almorzarían todos juntos.

- ¡Qué bueno que te tocó en el mismo salón que nosotros, Eriol! - dijo Sakura, mientras estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

- Oye Eriol... - dijo Tomoyo, que, al estar sentada a su lado, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho cariñosamente, para sorpresa de todos - ¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirles? -

- Creo que ya no es necesario, Tomoyo - dijo él, tomandola del mentón y acercándolo hacia sí para darle un beso que dejó aún más atónitos a sus amigos, pero contentos, en especial Sakura, por saber que los jóvenes se habían encontrado y eran felices uno junto con el otro.

Meiling, al darse cuenta de la incómoda escena, decidió retirarse.

- Creo estoy de más en este momento, así que nos veremos luego - dijo ella, simulando una falsa sonrisa, la cual fue evidente para todos, excepto para Sakura.

Eriol nada dijo. Al ser la reencarnación del mago Clow, lo sabía todo y no le hacía falta preguntar. Tomoyo, por su parte, tampoco preguntó. Sabía la razón de esa actuación por parte de Meiling, ya que ella le había contado sobre su pesar. Shaoran veía claramente la situación que vivía Meiling al observar a Eriol y a Tomoyo. No podía evitar querer intentar consolar a su querida prima, su gran amiga, por lo que decidió acompañarla. Sakura no se dio cuenta ni dijo nada, ya que no percibía lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

- Te acompaño, Meiling - dijo Shaoran. - Vuelvo luego - dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- Si - dijo ella.

Los jóvenes fueron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, adonde no pudieran ser ni vistos ni oídos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y recorrieron el rostro de la joven. A pesar de que le daba la espalda a Shaoran, éste no tardó en darse cuenta.

- No llores, Meiling - le decía. - ¿Quieres hablar? -

Ella se dio la vuelta y él le vio una mirada que hacía ver claramente el gran sufrimiento interno que ella guardaba en su corazón.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, llorando en su hombro. Él posó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y tratando de consolarla. - Sé lo que Nayoki siente por mi, y también sabe que le correspondo, pero¡lo extraño demasiado¡Hace dos años que no se nada sobre él! - decía ella, sin parar de llorar.

- Tranquilízate, Meiling - le decía su primo. - Ya verás que pronto regresará a tu lado, no llores. Creo que Nayoki no querría verte en el estado en que estás. Hazlo por él, sé paciente y espéralo. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Tienes toda la razón - decía ella, separándose de él, lentamente. - Aunque no puedo evitar ponerme así cuando los veo a Hiragizawa con Daidouji, o a tí con Kinomoto. - Meiling continuaba llorando, pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. - Lo amo demasiado - susurró.

- Házlo por él¿de acuerdo? - dijo Shaoran, dándole un pañuelo.

Meiling, finalmente, luego de un rato largo, secó su rostro, dejó de llorar, y extendió una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Shaoran. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes decir las palabras justas, las palabras que la persona con la que estás necesita escuchar - dijo ella, y le besó la mejilla, como agradecimiento.

Shaoran sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y repitió nuevamente: - Hazlo por Nayoki. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Si - respondió la chica, quien después de ello se levantó, al mismo tiempo que su primo, y después de secar su rostro para que no se notara de que estuvo llorando, se encaminó junto con Shaoran adonde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que solamente se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol.

- ¿Donde está Sakura? - preguntó inmediatamente Shaoran.

- Cerca del salón de música. Dijo que iría allí y que se encontraría con todos nosotros en el salón de clases, cuando terminara el descanso - respondió Tomoyo.

- Iré con ella. Los veré al final del descanso - dijo él y se fue.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que la encontró, sentada debajo de un gran árbol, reclinándose en él. Shaoran no podía ver su expresión, ya que estaba de espaldas, y por lo tanto, ella no lo vio acercarse, así que él decidió quedarse detrás sin que se diera cuenta. Ella miraba algo que tenía en sus manos y él descubrió que era el antiguo calendario de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura. Se lo había mostrado una vez. Lo que le parecía extraño era que tenía en su mano un lapiz verde oscuro. Mientras pasaba lentamente las páginas, se veían y hacía otras anotaciones como: "23 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Eriol; 25 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Meiling; 3 de Septiembre: Cumpleaños de Tomoyo; 25 de Diciembre: Cumpleaños de Yukito..." y otras fechas que la muchacha agregaba poco a poco. Él estaba tan cerca que veía claramente. En eso, ella le da vuelta al calendario en el mes de Julio, y anota algo. Cuando termina, se queda mirando lo que había escrito. Él leyó, asomándose por encima de su cabeza, que había redondeado el número 13, y una línea sobresalía para poner "Cumpleaños de Shaoran". Esto le hace sonreir, y entonces, posa sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, ésta se sobresalta, se da la vuelta y lo ve allí, sonriéndole.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida. Estaba por decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó tomando su rostro y besándola. Luego se sentó a su lado, abrazado a ella y viceversa.

- Oye, Sakura... -

- Dime -

- ¿Cuando empezaste a usar ese calendario? -

- Desde hace unos días, cuando mi papá me dio permiso, a cambio de que marcara con otro color. Pero con todos los sucesos, no pude continuar. Ahora pude, pero después tengo que seguir... -

En eso, la campana suena. Ellos se encaminan hacia el salón de clases.

- ¡Qué corto es el descanso! - se quejó Sakura.

- ¿No será que el tiempo se nos pasó volando? - comenta Shaoran, mirándola dulcemente.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Regresaron al salón y el resto del tiempo pasó rápidamente, exceptuando el hecho de que Eriol les pasó a todos un papel, en el cual los invitaba a su casa, después de clase, para tomar el té. Todos le susurraron que con mucho gusto irían.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cambios del tiempo y la Enfermedad**

Al término de las clases, tomaban un camino conocido que los guiaba a la antigua mansión de Clow. Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling iban juntas adelante, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran las seguian un poco alejados. Todos conversaban entre sí.

- Oye, Daidouji, cuéntanos que ocurrió - dijo Meiling, curiosa.

Tomoyo contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sus oyentes quedaron emocionadas.

- Te felicito, Tomoyo - le dijo Sakura, contenta.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Shaoran conversaban.

- ¿Por qué motivo nos invitaste a tu casa, Hiragizawa? -

- Puedes llamarme Eriol, Li. Solamente para pasar un rato entre amigos. Todo lo referente a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se dijo en la casa de Sakura -

- ... -

- Se que estabas por preguntármelo, así que decidí contestar - Eriol, diciendo esto, se dibujó en su rostro una de sus clásicas sonrisas enigmáticas. - Por cierto... - Eriol cambió su expresión rápidamente para ponerse serio - ¿Has visto a los guardianes de Sakura últimamente ¿Ocurrió algo? -

Shaoran recordó, al oír esa pregunta, las preguntas que Yue le formuló la noche anterior, por lo que se lo comentó a Eriol.

- Me lo imaginaba - murmuró para sí. Era de imaginarse que eso ocurriría, ya que su guardiana le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo, y se le veía la curiosidad que reflejaba al hablar del asunto.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Shaoran.

- No ocurre nada. Solo deseaba saber - dijo Eriol. La conversación había terminado justo a tiempo, al detenerse todos ante el portal de la mansión. Eriol la abrió mágicamente, entraron, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio, mientras éste cerraba el portal con el mismo método de cuando lo abrió.

Entraron, caminaron por el largo pasillo y llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba dispuesto para el té. Tomaron asiento mientras Nakuru servía el té. Para sorpresa de todos, Kero, en su forma falsa, y Yue, se encontraban allí. Yue estaba sentado al lado de Clow, pero era evidente que no comería, fue por eso que Nakuru no le sirvió, al saber ese detalle. Spinnel se encontraba en su forma falsa, totalmente ebrio, peleándose con Kero por un apetitoso dulce. Era de esperarse que Kero, enfadado por la actitud indiferente del felino negro por la comida, lo hubiese atragantado con una galleta, provocando la ebriedad del pobre Spinnel.

- No han cambiado nada ninguno de los dos - comenta Eriol, al ver la divertida escena. - Sin embargo, el tiempo ha surtido efecto en alguno de ustedes - dijo, posando su atenta mirada en cada rostro familiar, para terminar mirando dulcemente a Tomoyo, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

Ella nada dijo. El solo hecho de verle la hacía ruborizarse bonitamente, reflejando que los cinco años que pasaron había modificado su persona, convirtiéndola en toda una señorita de su edad, llevando casi siempre su cabello trenzado, contrariamente a su costumbre anterior. Sus ojos conservaban el encanto de niña, pero en su rostro se veía claramente la madurez que había adquirido con el paso del sabio tiempo, además de un poco, solo un poco, de cordura, aunque era inevitable que explotara de la emoción que la caracteriza, siempre que se ponía a mirar los videos de Sakura y sus luchas.

Meiling reaccionó al oir aquello. "- De alguna manera... - pensaba - De alguna manera, creo que yo también he cambiado -". Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que se veía claramente los cambios. Los más evidentes eran los de su corazón. Nayoki había cambiado sus sentimientos de ella hacia su primo. Ahora sentía un profundo afecto y la amistad que los unía era visible. Nayoki era ahora el ser querido de Meiling, alguien especial a quien amar con toda el alma. Por otra parte, al igual que Tomoyo, Meiling conservaba algunos rasgos intactos. Sus ojos reflejaban más tranquilidad que antes, al igual que se había adquirido la paciencia como consuelo, para esperar a Nayoki. Seguía usando el mismo peinado que la hacía única y que la particularizaba. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven, aunque aún disfrutaba la suerte de no haber madurado del todo.

"- ¿Yo pude haber cambiado? - pensaba Sakura. - Si cambié, no me dí cuenta de ello -". De hecho, cambió. Se hizo un poco más distraída y, para sorpresa de los que la conocen, era más valiente y corajuda que antes, tanto que, por increible que parezca, había dejado de temerle a los fantasmas. Por otra parte, había mejorado bastante en lo que respecta a las matemáticas. Su poder había aumentado considerablemente, ya que, como se veía lógicamente, Yue estaba con sus poderes intactos. Seguía manteniendo ese hermoso rostro de niña, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, se veía como el rostro de una joven de su edad. Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, lo que la hacía más bonita para los ojos de cierto muchachito...

Hablando de Roma... Shaoran se había convertido en un muchacho aún más fuerte que antes. Sus poderes también habían aumentado, ya que había estado practicando su magia constantemente. Ya no se debilitaba tan fácilmente como antes. Por otro lado, su seriedad no le había abandonado y se había vuelto un poco más protector con los seres queridos que le rodeaban. Al igual que Sakura, él había mejorado en la asignatura de Japonés. Sus expresivos ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que obtenían al pensar en el objeto de su amor. Era evidente que la felicidad que esto le provocaba lo hiciera sonrojarse, sin perder esa costumbre con los años. Su gran amistad con Meiling le había proporcionado un cariño hacia su prima, más como hermano mayor que como primo, aunque por supuesto, que era su amigo ante todo.

Yue conservaba sus rasgos y características. Seguía protegiendo a Sakura como siempre lo hizo. No era necesario que se obligara a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Touya, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que Yue había aprendido a quererla mas como amiga que como su ama. Más, por algún indescifrable motivo, deseaba con todo su corazón averiguar y aprender sobre le sentimiento que ella experimentaba con respecto a Shaoran. Yue veía que ese sentimiento era más poderoso que la magia, pero no sabía con exactitud la razón, como tampoco sabía el porque aparecía un ser en particular en su mente, cada vez que pensaba en ese tema...

Por otra parte, la reencarnación de Clow, al no ser Clow en sí, sino Eriol, también había cambiado. Aunque tenía la memoria y la experiencia de vida del poderoso mago, había algo que este no había hallado ni había experimentado: el amor mutuo e infinito entre dos personas. A diferencia de Clow, Eriol estaba experimentando ese sentimiento, lo que le hizo cambiar. Ahora era un poco más romántico con lo que respecta al trato con su amada Tomoyo. Su poder se hallaba intacto, manteniendo el altísimo nivel que lo diferenciaba, aún, de Sakura y Shaoran juntos.

Todos estaban comentando los distintos cambios de cada quien y de cual cambio se notaba más, cuando...

- ¡Una carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Yue se habían levantado precipitadamente al sentir esa presencia. Era un poco lejana, pero la podían percibir desde allí. Rápidamente, Kero volvió a su forma original y siguió junto con los demás a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, quienes echaron a correr inmediatamente. Los guardianes de Eriol retornaron a sus verdaderas identidades, listos para proteger a su amo.

Sakura invocó su báculo y llamó a la carta Vuelo y Flote, y así, todos volaron hacia el lugar donde la presencia se sentía más fuerte. Finalmente llegaron. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino. De repente, ocurrió algo inesperado. Tomoyo cayó, pero no estaba desmayada. En su rostro se veía reflejado el sufrimiento corporal que la hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Eriol corrió hacia donde se encontraba y se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza. Sabía que la carta que estaban siguiendo había provocado aquello.

- ¡Sakura, ten mucho cuidado! - le gritó Eriol. En sus ojos se veía la desesperación. - ¡Esta es la carta Enfermedad¡La carta está atacando a Tomoyo! -

Sakura quedó petrificada al oír aquello.

- ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? - preguntó angustiada y desesperada, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Sakura, por favor, no llores. Llorar no servirá de nada ahora. Debes pensar en un método para ayudarla - le dijo Shaoran, seriamente.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas, lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió decidida, aunque aún estaba un poco angustiada. Caminó hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y la observó. Estaba muy pálida y un sudor frío recorría su frente. Eriol estaba allí, secándole el sudor con su pañuelo. Miró a Sakura. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo para detener a la carta. Y era verdad. Sin previo aviso, Sakura empezó a pronunciar un conjuro.

- Permite que mi deseo se haga realidad ¡Deseo! - exclamó Sakura, invocando a la carta.

La carta, que se transformó en la niña alada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y apuntó su varita hacia su corazón. Una esfera de luz oscura salió de allí, la cual revoloteó rápidamente, con la intención de escapar, pero Sakura invocó a la carta Aro, y la luz, finalmente, comenzó a tomar la forma de una cobra negra gigante de ojos color rojo sangre. Era la carta Enfermedad. La cobra no tenía escapatoria. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y por eso usó su último método. Tomando de sorpresa a Sakura, la carta lanzó esferas de luz oscuras que provenían de su boca, la cual tenía enormes colmillos. Sakura no perdió su tiempo. Usó a Escudo para proteger a todos, pero ella salió de la protección que la carta brindaba. Shaoran, al ver aquello, corrió tras ella, seguido de Kero y Yue.

- Sakura¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Por favor, Shaoran, invoca tu espada y ayúdame a pelear! - Sakura solo se inmutó a contestar aquello, dejando a Shaoran medio confundido. Reaccionó enseguida e hizo lo que Sakura le pidió.

- Kero, por favor, cuida a Shaoran - le dijo Sakura.

Kero asintió y se posó a lado del descendiente de Clow, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Pero no había tiempo para dar lugar a las reacciones. Una esfera se acercaba hacia él peligrosamente, con intención de introducirse dentro. Shaoran no la había visto, y estuvo a punto de ser su víctima, si Kero no le hubiera cubrido con sus alas.

- Tú aún no me agradas, pero eres el objeto de la felicidad de Sakura y no permitiré que ella sufra por tu culpa¿me oíste? - Kero le había susurrado esto al oído.

Shaoran le sonrió y asintió. Otras esferas se acercaban, esta vez, hacia Kero. Shaoran invocó al dios del trueno y las destruyó.

- Protegeré a quien me protege. Sakura también te aprecia mucho y sufriría mucho si tú le faltaras - Shaoran le había susurrado este al oído del guardián, el cual quedó asombrado. En ese instante, los dos se sonrieron, haciendo un acuerdo sin palabras, del cual se engrendaría una nueva amistad.

De pronto, se oye un grito. Ambos voltean hacía donde habían escuchado el sonido. Sakura estaba esquivando a duras penas las esferas que la carta le lanzaba ferozmente. Kero le lanzó una bola de fuego, a la cual la carta hizo desaparecer con una enorme esfera que había salido de su boca, para defenderse. Era la oportunidad que Sakura esperaba. Invocó a su misteriosa carta. Esta envolvió a la carta y Sakura la selló. Al tener la carta en su mano, Sakura la observó solo un momento. Recordó entonces a Tomoyo.

Sakura corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó, Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados. Eriol aún le estaba sosteniéndola, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomoyo abrió los ojos, al parecer estaba cansada.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó Sakura, mientras se abrazaba a su amiga, llorando. Tomoyo, a pesar de estar agotada, se sentó en la hierba teñida en verde oscuro, por la noche que se había avecinado, y le acarició la cabeza, consolándola.

- Sakura, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes - le decía.

Sakura se separó y extendió una hermosa sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. De repente, Tomoyo reacciona.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? -

- ¡Se me olvidó traer mi cámara de video para grabarte y un traje para que pudieras luchar! - dijo, decepcionada.

Sakura, que estaba de pie de nuevo, se cayó ante el comentario, al igual que todos. Estaban pensando en retirarse de allí, cuando...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La aparición de una nueva Carta Legendaria de Clow, una extraña presencia y una enorme pérdida**

- ¡Esta vez no escaparás, Maestra de Cartas! - exclamó una voz.

Sakura se sobresaltó, asustada, y trató de dirigir su mirada, buscando de donde provino el sonido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí¡Muéstrese! - exclamó Shaoran, que estaba a su lado, listo para protegerla.

De repente, de entre los árboles más frondosos del lugar, se descubrió, flotando, la muchacha con la que Deseo había discutido...

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Eriol.

- Apuesto a que tú eres la reencarnación de Clow¿no es así? - le dijo la muchacha. Tenía un tono tranquilo y burlón. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y mostraba una maligna sonrisa, que resaltaba sus rojos ojos. - Si es así¡te acabaré a tí primero, así no lograrás sellarme¡Seré libre por siempre y llenaré a este mundo de odio y rencor! - y la muchacha lanzó una carcajada maléfica y desagradable.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo permitiremos? - le dijo Eriol, furioso.

- Nunca podrán derrotarme. ¡Vamos, intenta atacarme! - la carta retaba a Eriol.

- No me corresponde luchar contigo. Sakura logrará vencerte, y yo lucharé de su lado, para proteger a quienes queremos - dijo Eriol.

- Entonces... - Odio alzó una mano, de la cual emergía un oscuro resplandor. Acto seguido, Tomoyo era alzada del suelo y se dirigía hacía la carta - ... si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo flotaba inconciente a su lado.

Eriol se mostró sorprendido y, por vez primera, sintió miedo. Miedo a que algo grave le ocurriera a Tomoyo, y peor, algo que le ocurriera por su culpa, por no defenderla...

- ¡Tomoyo, no! - gritó Sakura, desesperada. Unas lágrimas asomaron en su rostro, un rostro que estaba triste. No sabía que hacer.

La carta posó sus ojos en ella, y su cuerpo giró hasta quedar frente a Sakura.

- Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - dijo la carta, burlona. - Pero si es la Maestra de Cartas. ¡Ah! Veo que está contigo el descendiente de Clow. ¡Qué oportunidad¡Podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro! Bueno, en realidad, tres de un tiro - rió encantada.

- ¡Suéltala¡Suelta a Tomoyo! - dijo entonces Sakura.

La carta dejó de sonreir.

- Me temo que es imposible. Ya lo he dicho: si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo entonces. Después observó que Sakura sostenía en su mano la carta de la Enfermedad. - Veo que tienes una de mis cartas. Dime niña¿no te parece extraño que esa carta no se haya transformado en una Carta Sakura? -

Sakura se sorprendió al oir aquello. Miró a la carta recién capturada y, efectivamente, la carta no se había transformado. Pero esta carta no era como lo eran las cartas Clow. Tenía tonos rojizos y negros que se combinaban.

- Me voy a entretener un rato con ustedes antes de eliminarlos - dijo Odio, extendiendo nuevamente una amenazante sonrisa, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo y pronunciar un conjuro: - Llave que guardas los poderes del rencor... - una llave parecida a la que Sakura utilizaba antes, pero de alas oscuras flotaba frente a la carta- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante el odio, quien te ha creado para esta misión. ¡Libérate! - exclamó la carta. - ¡Enfermedad¡Atácalo! -

De pronto, la carta que Sakura tenía en su mano empezó a brillar con una resplandor rojizo, para luego liberarse. La enorme cobra negra se posó al lado de la carta Odio. Enfermedad emitía un silbido amenazante, enseñando su oscura lengua. Ésta posó su fría mirada en Shaoran y le atacó, pero Kero se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe que le hirió gravemente.

- ¡Kero! - gritó Sakura. Ella corrió hacia él, pero algo se interpuso. La cobra negra ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de Sakura, y abrió su boca, dispuesta a morderla, pero unos cristales le atravesaron el paladar...

Yue le había herido a la carta, pero esto fue en vano. Enfermedad cerró su boca y sus ojos, concentrándose para su ataque. Fue entonces cuando los cristales salieron de su boca, dirigidos como balas a Yue, hiriéndolo y cortándole un ala. Yue cayó desmayado.

- ¡Yue¡No! - Sakura no sabía que hacer. La carta no la dejaba acercarse a sus guardianes. - Tiene que haber un modo - pensaba ella. - Tengo que hallar la forma de capturarla -

De pronto, Enfermedad se dirigía hacia Sakura, sin que se haya ella percatado de ello.

- ¡Dios del Trueno, ve! -

La cobra no pudo transpasar el invisible escudo que Shaoran había creado en torno a Sakura, para protegerla. Enfermedad miró a Shaoran y le ataco de imprevisto, pero él estaba listo para defenderse. Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, le cortó la cabeza a la cobra. Sakura quedó impresionada, y quedó aún más, al igual que todos los demás, cuando la cobra regeneró una cabeza nueva.

- ¡De nada les servirá lastimarla! - dijo Odio. - Yo estoy proporcionándole los poderes a la Enfermedad, y no podrán detenerla - dijo, riendo. Estaba tan ocupada observando la pelea, que no se dio cuenta que, por detrás suyo, Ruby Moon tomaba a Tomoyo, que estaba detrás de la carta, y la liberaba, para luego llevársela consigo hacia donde se encontraba su amo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Ruby Moon! - le susurró Eriol. - Ahora la atacaremos sin problema -

- ¿Qué pasará con la Maestra de Cartas y el descendiente de Clow? - preguntó Spinnel Sun.

- Ellos podrán encargarse perfectamente de la Enfermedad - le respondió Eriol. Estaban dispuestos a atacar, pero él no quiso que Tomoyo fuese raptada nuevamente, por lo que la acostó en la hierba y la rodeó con un escudo muy poderoso que solamente él lo podía traspasar. Se quedó más tranquilo, sabiendo que Tomoyo estaba a salvo. La miró dulcemente y luego se dio la vuelta, mirando furioso a Odio, quien no se había percatado de que ya no tenía un rehén.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Shaoran continuaban peleando.

- ¡Sakura, creo que las cartas Sakura no nos ayudarán¡Tienes que utilizar las cartas Sakura que antes eran las Legendarias Cartas Clow! - le dijo Shaoran, al esquivar a Enfermedad.

- ¡Tienes razón! - Sakura no perdió su tiempo. - ¡Explosión! - Invocó a la carta y Sakura disparó contra la carta, utilizando su báculo, del cual salían pequeñas esferas resplandecientes.

La cobra no tuvo tiempo de escapar y recibió los impactos, la cual la dejaron muy mal. Fue entonces cuando Sakura aprovechó el momento e invocó a su carta para capturar de una vez por todas a Enfermedad. Pero fue en vano. La humareda que cubría el lugar donde estaba la carta se desvaneció, evidenciando que la carta se había recuperado nuevamente del ataque. Para vengarse de ello, la carta atacó a Eriol, mordiéndolo justo al corazón. Él gritó, el dolor era insoportable. Moriría sin remedio. Los guardianes estaban sorprendidos. No habían visto que la carta había elegido como objetivo a su amo. En un intento desesperado por salvarlo, Ruby Moon forcejeó con el animal y lo arrancó del lado de Eriol, arrojando a la bestia lejos. Spinnel Sun, furioso, aplastó a la cobra con su cuerpo, luego alzó vuelo y le disparó una llamarada que la carbonizó, dejándola fuera de combate temporariamente.

Tomoyo despertó ante el grito, y, al ver a Eriol, corrió hacia su amado y se arrodilló junto a él. Lloraba, sabiendo el triste destino que a él le esperaba, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- ¡Eriol¡Por favor, no me dejes! - Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar. - ¡Si tú te vas, yo ya no podría vivir¡No tendría una razón para seguir viviendo! -

- No... digas eso... Tomoyo - Eriol cada vez respiraba con más dificultad - No llores... yo estaré bien... - dijo, con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, alzando débilmente una mano para terminar en una caricia en el aterciopelado rostro de Tomoyo, la cual sostuvo su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella. ¿Acaso él estaba alucinando?

- Siento... la presencia... de una tercera... carta Legendaria... de Clow... - decía él. Se le estaba acabando la fuerza.

- No sigas, Eriol - le dijo Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo. - ¿De qué servirá una tercera Carta Legendaria de Clow en este momento? -

- Si no... me equivoco... esa es... la carta de... la Cura... Si esa carta... llega a tiempo... yo estaré bien... -

- También siento la presencia de una tercera carta - dijo Shaoran, quien también estaba allí.

- Yo también - dijo Sakura.

- Creo que Odio aún no se percató de ello, porque está con la carta Enfermadad, dándole poder para restablecerse. En cualquier momento atacará - dijo Shaoran, observando a la carta.

Odio se incorporó, al igual que Enfermedad.

- ¡Maestra de Cartas! - Odio le gritó a Sakura. Todos miraron hacia donde las cartas se encontraban. - ¡Ahora verás que mi siguiente ataque será peor que el anterior¡Será fatal y morirán al instante! - dijo, y luego ella pronunció un nuevo conjuro: - Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes del rencor, que fuiste creado por el odio, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que Odio y Enfermedad se unan para crear a la Muerte! - Odio se apuntó a si misma y a Enfermedad. Las dos cartas brillaron con un resplandor rojizo que encegueció a todos por unos instantes. Cuando la oscuridad volvió, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Quedo petrificada ante el horror de ver una gran figura con mitad humana y mitad cobra, lo que hacía ver claramente que el plan de Odio había funcionado: La Muerte había dado origen en una carta.

Sakura estaba pálida del terror. Tenía mucho miedo. Se quedó allí, sentada, observando como la Muerte se acercaba a ellos flotando, entre una atmósfera maligna. Se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia entre el pequeño grupo. Su mirada estaba dirigida a Sakura. La carta alzó su mano, de la cual salió una pequeña cabeza de serpiente, y luego la bajó, para empuñarla en contra de la Maestra de Cartas, pero una figura interceptó el ataque, evitando así que Sakura muriera. Era Shaoran, quien susurró: - Te quiero, Sakura -, antes de caer sin vida en los brazos de su amada. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Meiling, si.

- ¡Shaoran! - gritó su prima, quien se acercó a su primo, abrazándolo, llorando. Sakura seguía allí, impactada. Estaba llorando sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin encontrar solución a esa triste situación.

- Yo también te quiero, Shaoran - susurró. Sin predecirlo, su carta salió de su bolsillo, se alzó sobre su cabeza, y brilló cálidamente. La Muerte cerró sus ojos. Ese resplandor le impedía poder ver algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, se oyó un relincho que provenia de entre los árboles, y luego salió hacia el claro, volando, una hermoso caballo blanco alado. Sus crines brillaban bañadas por la luz de la luna y sus alas doradas se movían suavemente. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino, eran ojos muy profundos...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow, una dura batalla y el milagro del amor y la magia: la Vida**

- ¡Cura! - le gritó la Muerte. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -

La carta le respondió con un relincho, y se dirigió hacia Eriol y se introdujo dentro de este. Eriol, quien estaba inconciente, se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego volvió a descender suavemente. Cuando Eriol descendió, la Cura emergió de su cuerpo. Tomoyo estaba estupefacta. Fijó su mirada en su amado, y para su sorpresa, Eriol despertó, repuesto ya del ataque recibido por la Enfermedad. Tomoyo lloraba de la felicidad y sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Eriol, asegurándose para sí que, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, no volvería a permitir que le pasara algo sin antes poder dar su vida por él, para que pudiera vivir. Escucharon un relincho y se separaron. Cura estaba al lado de Sakura y Meiling. Ellas habían visto el suceso reciente.

- ¡Cura! - le gritó Muerte nuevamente - ¿Acaso te estás revelando en contra mía? -

La Cura respondió con un relincho furioso, lo cual significaba una respuesta afirmativa.

- Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas... - le dijo la Muerte. - ...¡Abel¡Cura se ha revelado¡Debes atraparla ahora mismo! - gritó.

Del mismo lugar de donde habían salido todas las cartas, emergió de esa profunda oscuridad una bestia alada. Era muy parecida a Kero y Spinnel Sun, salvo que el cuerpo de la bestia era rojizo y su melena era púrpura. Sus felinos ojos eran de un negro azabache, y tenía una mirada de odio que hacía irradiar una aura tenebrosa. Sus alas eran como las de Kero, salvo que estas eran completamente negras.

- Es Abel - susurró Spinnel Sun. - Ruby Moon, necesito que me ayudes a pelear -

La guardiana no se inmutó a decir nada, solo asintió. No permitirían que la carta que le salvó la vida a su amo cayera en manos del horrible ser que era la carta.

Mientras tanto...

- Oye, Cura... - le susurró Sakura, entristecida aún. - ¿No puedes hacer algo por Shaoran? -

La carta le miró y le respondió negando con la cabeza. Sakura estaba aún más triste. La débil esperanza que aún conservaba se desvaneció, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

- Cura, ayúdalos a Kero y a Yue, por favor - le dijo.

El hermoso corcel se transformó en una carta Sakura y luego reapareció nuevamente, para meterse primero en el cuerpo de Kero y luego en el de Yue, los cuales estaban inconcientes. Al igual que ocurrió con Eriol, los guardianes se elevaron a muy poca altura y descendieron suavemente, para luego recobrar la conciencia.

Por otra parte...

- Ustedes deben ser los guardianes de la reencarnación del mago Clow¿o me equivoco? - hablaba Abel. - ¡Ah! Y veo que los débiles guardianes de la Maestra de Cartas se han recuperado. Pues bien¿qué están esperando para atacarme? - les decía a todos con una sonrisa burlona, como la de su ama.

- ¡Ya verás! - le dijo Kero, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar, cuando se detuvo. Había recordado que él no tenía el poder suficiente para pelear.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le habló al oído.

- Kerberos... vamos a atacarlo juntos por tierra. Yue y Ruby Moon pueden atacarlo por el aire - le decía Spinnel Sun

Kero le sonrió y asintió. Abel estaba listo. Se lo veía muy confiado. Finalmente, Kero y Spinnel Sun se lanzaron al ataque, coordinados ambos en sus movimientos. Saltaron hacía el guardián, dispuestos a derrumbarlo, pero, sorpresivamente, un escudo invisible les dio una descarga eléctrica enorme, lo que hace que los compañeros caigan, desmayados.

Ruby Moon y Yue no se quedaron atrás. Fueron inmeditamente a ayudarlos, pero vieron que Abel, se elevaba hacia ellos, impidiéndoles acercarse a las bestias.

- Si quieren ayudarlos, tendrán que derrotarme - les dijo Abel.

Ruby Moon estaba furiosa. No iba a permitir que esa bestia no la dejara pasar. Llena de cólera, le lanzó cristales como balas, pero el escudo invisible los destruyó al instante.

- Ataquemos los dos a la vez - le dijo Yue. Inmediatamente, Ruby Moon repitió el ataque, al mismo tiempo que Yue atacaba. Era inútil. Ese escudo era impenetrable. No sabían que hacer para vencerlo. Continuaron luchando...

Sakura estaba abrazada al frío cuerpo de Shaoran. Meiling lo observaba. No podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto tan pronto y de esa manera tan cruel.

Cura había vuelto trotando al lado de Sakura. La carta acercó su cabeza y levantó la de Sakura, queriéndole decir algo. Sakura estaba demasiado triste para entender.

- Sakura... -

- ¿Y esa voz¿De donde proviene? - se preguntó.

- Sakura... soy yo. Mírame, estoy justo encima de tí -

Sakura, sin perder tiempo, miró y descubrió que quien la estaba llamando era su carta. Para su sorpresa, la forma original de la carta era muy parecida a su dueña. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes.

- Sakura, tengo la solución para tu pena. ¡Escucha! - la carta habló muy bajito, para que Muerte no la pudiera escuchar. A medida que la carta le hablaba, la expresión de Sakura cambió. Ya no estaba triste. Había recuperado la esperanza. Ella asintió, diciéndole a su carta que estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Tomó su báculo y recitó un conjuro.

- Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes de mi estrella, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que mi carta y Cura se unan para crear a la Vida! -

Dicho esto, las dos cartas se unen, mientras resplandecía una luz cegadora. Muerte se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriendo su cara dolorosamente. No podía ver esa luz, le hacía mucho daño.

Cuando la oscuridad se restableció, una figura se vislumbró. Su aura era cálida y reconfortante. La sorpresa fue aún mayor para todos cuando la pudieron ver bien. Era un precioso centauro blanco con doradas alas. Su mitad humana era la de una hermosa mujer, de preciosos ojos verdes, quien llevaba en su cabeza una corona, con la forma de un corazón alado, con la forma de la carta de Sakura.

La carta Vida le sonrió a su ama. Sin perder su tiempo, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Shaoran. Este se elevó como en los casos anteriores y pasó exactamente lo mismo. La carta salió del cuerpo. Sakura se arrodilló al lado de su amado, observándolo desesperada. Pasaron unos momentos, que a Sakura se le antojaron largas horas, y, finalmente, Shaoran reaccionó y abrió sus ojos...

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura, pasmada - Shaoran... -

Éste le sonrió.

- Sakura¿qué ocurrió...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Sakura se le avalanzó llorando emocionada.

Había dado resultado. ¡Shaoran había vuelto!

- No llores, Sakura. Estoy bien - le dice, feliz por haber vuelto con su amada. Su amor se estaba evidenciando en ese preciso momento. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que algo extraño ocurrió...

- Shaoran¿qué sucede? - preguntó alarmada Sakura, al ver que una luz aparecía de imprevisto entre ellos. Cuando la luz se esfumó, vieron, para sorpresa de todos, una carta. Pero esta no era ni una carta Clow, ni una carta Legendaria de Clow, ni siquiera una carta Sakura. Era una carta Shaoran. Tenía distintos tipos de tonos verdes. Lo más extraño aún para Shaoran fue cuando vio de que se trataba. - ¿La Vida? - preguntó extrañado. De repente, la carta empezó a brillar, al ser invocada. De allí emergió otro centauro. Su cuerpo de caballo era dorado con alas plateadas. Su mitad humana era un hombre, cuyos ojos marrones miraban de una forma muy especial a la carta Vida de Sakura, con la misma dulzura que la mujer le devolvía la mirada. Al igual que esta, él llevaba la misma corona.

- Era de esperarse que esto ocurriría -

Todos se volvieron hacia Eriol, sin comprender.

- Les explicaré. Al introducirse la carta Vida de Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran y revivirlo, esta encontró que en el interior de él se vislumbraba claramente su amor por Sakura, además seguramente encontró que él debía de tener una cantidad inédita de magia. La carta salió, dejando el paso libre para que otra carta Vida se creara dentro de Li y se hiciera visible en el mundo exterior. Seguramente pensó que no podría combatir a la Muerte ella sola -

La carta Vida de Sakura, al oír aquello asintió, dándole la razón al joven.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un amor se descubre y Abel despierta**

- Tengo un plan, Sakura - le susurró Shaoran. - ¿Te has dado cuenta que los cuatro guardianes están peleando contra el guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow? Debemos ir a ayudarlos -

- No es necesario, Li. Yo iré a pelear con ellos, ustedes encárguense de Muerte -

- Eriol... - dijo Sakura, sorprendida.

- Eriol... - susurró Tomoyo entristecida, sabiendo que ella nada podía hacer.

Él la abrazó, como si fuese una despedida. - Estaré bien... - le susurraba. - Tú solamente haz lo que siempre has hecho en este tipo de ocasiones... -

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Tomoyo, sin entender.

- Toma tu cámara de video y filma a Sakura y a los demás - dijo él, extendiéndole la máquina.

- ¿Cómo has podido...? - quiso preguntar.

- En realidad siempre estuvo en tu bolso, Tomoyo, solo que no te diste cuenta - dijo él, sonriendo. ¡!

Tomoyo sonreía también, divertida por su olvido, así que tomó su cámara y se disponía a prenderla, cuando algo la detuvo. No podía grabar sin desearle a Eriol buena suerte... a su manera, por lo que ella se acercó y lo besó. Él estaba sorprendido por el inesperado beso, pero conmovido porque sabía que, si llegase a pasar algo, ese sería el beso de despedida. Por fin, se separaron después de un hermoso momento, y Eriol se dirigió a donde se encontraban Kero y Spinnel Sun, quienes aún estaban inconcientes. Con su magia hizo que recuperaran el conocimiento y a Spinnel le brindó un poco de energía. Estos, al sentirse mejor, decidieron ir a luchar junto con Ruby Moon y Yue...

Ellos aún estaban peleando contra Abel. Yue se veía muy agotado, pero él siempre tuvo una resistencia increíble, por lo que continuó, a pesar de que Ruby Moon le pedía que la dejase pelear a ella sola. Se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era hasta que punto ella podría estimarle...

Abel no estaba agotado en lo absoluto, puesto a que el poderoso escudo lo protegía, sin darle el paso a ningún ataque que recibiese. Pero cuando vio que Spinnel Sun y Kero se acercaban, decidió empezar a pelear en serio y derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Eriol estaba montado en Spinnel Sun. Quería observar a la bestia maligna de cerca, para descubrir que le había sucedido. Como poseía la memoria del mago Clow, pudo darse cuenta que Abel estaba bajo un hechizo muy poderoso por parte de Odio, y que ahora Muerte mantenía firmemente.

- Entonces... - pensó Eriol - ... es la única manera... -

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y Shaoran, quienes estaba peleando contra Muerte. A duras penas podían esquivar sus golpes. Shaoran defendía a Sakura en la mayoría de las veces, mientras que ella invocaba a la carta Escudo cuando él se descuidaba por un segundo. Pero no solo ellos se defendían mutuamente. Las cartas Vida defendían a su dueños y peleaban contra las cabezas de serpiente que la carta lanzaba constantemente.

- ¡Sakura! - Eriol la llamó desde el cielo. - ¡Este no es el Abel que yo conozco¡La única manera para que Abel vuelva a la normalidad es que ustedes derroten a la carta¡Ella lo está controlando! -

- ¿De qué hablas? - Abel había escuchado - ¿Acaso insinuas que yo vuelva a ser el débil que era antes¡Eso será imposible! Ahora que Muerte me proporciona los poderes¡soy invencible! - y se rió de manera diabólica.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - le dijo Eriol. - ¡Spinnel Sun¡Acércate a él! -

El guardián obedeció. Cuando estuvo a una distancia corta, se detuvo. Eriol puso la palma de su mano frente a Abel. Este se sorprendió. No tenía idea de lo que Eriol se proponía hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, el escudo se desvaneció. Al ver esto, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a pelear. Lanzó un oscuro rayo por su boca, dirigido a Eriol, pero fue detenido por Spinnel Sun, quien cubrió a su amo con sus alas. Abel cada vez estaba más furioso. Yue, entonces, probó con atacarlo. Se dirigió a él, como un ave rapaz, para poder darle un poderoso golpe, pero Abel se dio cuenta, volteó hacia él y le dio un zarpazo con una fuerza tan descomunal que Yue cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Ruby Moon, quien voló en picada hasta el guardián herido y se arrodilló junto a él.

Yue se encontraba muy mal. Trató de levantarse, pero enseguida que se incorporó se volvió a caer. No podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Ruby Moon lo acobijó en sus brazos tiernamente.

- No debes esforzarte, Yue, perdiste mucha energía - le dijo Ruby Moon, tratando de disfrazar su honda pena. - ¿Porqué tuviste que atacarlo? -

- Lo vi distraido... creí que... podría llegar... a sorprenderlo - respondió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. - Ya no me queda mucho... -

- Yue... - susurró ella.

Fue entonces que, inesperadamente, dos lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la guardiana. Esas lágrimas cayeron en la frente de Yue, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de inmediato al sentir ese húmedo contacto. Se sorprendió al ver de donde provenía...

- Yue, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Yo... - ella dudó un momento, pero tenía que continuar - Yo... te amo-

Yue nada dijo. Su reacción al oir aquello fue que se puso a meditar.

- Ahora entiendo - pensó para si. - Cuando pensaba en el amor, ella siempre se aparecía en mi mente, sin que yo pudiera entender el por que. Ahora sé que es lo que mi ama siente por su ser querido. Es lo mismo que yo siento por Ruby Moon. Comprendo ahora la respuesta del descendiente de Clow. También daría mi vida por ella -

Alzó una mano, acarició el hermoso rostro aterciopelado de la guardiana, lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella aún lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad, al darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido. Después de ello, Yue, con ayuda de Ruby Moon, se incorporó y ambos se elevaron hacia la batalla de los guardianes. Kero, Spinnel Sun y Eriol estaban dando una gran pelea, pero Abel era muy hábil y se las ingeniaba para atacarlos. Todo parecía estar a favor del malvado guardián, ya que los demás ahora solo podían defenderse...

Los Card Captors estaban agotados, pero sus cartas no. Ellas seguían combatiendo, defendiendo a sus amos y defendiéndose mutuamente.

- Sakura, creo que solo hay una manera de derrotar a la carta - le susurró Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella.

- Debemos encerrarla con nuestras cartas, como tú habías encerrado a las demás para capturarlas -

- ¿Pero como lo lograremos? La carta esquiva todos nuestros ataques -

- Solamente debemos confundirla. ¿Aún te queda energía para utilizar unas cuantas cartas a la vez? -

- Supongo que si -

- Entonces escucha mi plan - Shaoran se puso a susurrarle algo a Sakura. Cuando éste terminó de hablar, Sakura parecía impresionada.

- Pero tú dijiste que de nada serviría utilizar las demás cartas -

- Tal vez no sirvan para atacar, pero si servirán para distraerla y para poder defendernos -

- Tienes razón, Shaoran - dijo Sakura, quien se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó él.

- Si - dijo ella. - ¡Tiempo! - exclamó, invocando a la carta.

De inmediato, Muerte y Abel fueron inmovilizados. Todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque sabían que el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que Muerte hallaría la manera para anular a la carta, por lo que Eriol le ordenó a Spinnel Sun que se acercara a Abel hasta quedar a su lado. Cuando llegaron, Eriol puso su mano en la frente de la bestia, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Buscó mentalmente hasta encontrar un punto débil: el lugar donde recibía la energía que le proporciona la Muerte, o séa, en el pendiente de su oreja derecha. Cuando Tiempo estaba por esfumarse, Eriol, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó a Abel su pendiente.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Abel tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero de inmediato los cerró y empezó a caer en el suelo, pero Kero y Spinnel Sun lo salvaron.

Todos volvieron a tierra. Yue aún se sostenía de Ruby Moon, y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás guardianes. Eriol desmontó de Spinnel Sun y con ayuda de Kero, recostaron a la bestia desmayada. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el aspecto físico de Abel ya no era el mismo. Su cuerpo ahora era blanco, con una dorada melena y sus alas eran azules. Este no tardó en despertar. Abrió sus ojos, que ya no eran negros, sinó de un precioso rojo rubí. Miraba confundido, un poco somnoliento y luego reaccionó.

- ¡Kerberos, Yue! - exclamó sorprendido - ¿¡Qué pasó!? No recuerdo que... - luego calló, mirando a los otros dos guardianes, a los cuales no conocía y luego miró a Eriol. No entendía de quien se trataba, hasta que le miró directo a sus profundos ojos, y comprendió - Clow... - susurró, sin entender.

- Me presentaré - le dijo a la bestia - Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow -

Abel estaba mucho más sorprendido que antes. - De modo que Clow murió... - pensó, resignado. - Pero entonces¿él será mi amo, siendo la reencarnación? -

- No, Abel - le contestó Eriol, sorprendiéndolo - Yo no podré ser tu amo, la Maestra de Cartas será tu ama, al igual que el caso de Kerberos y Yue -

- Pero¿de quién se trata? -

- Está peleando junto con el descendiente de Clow, contra la carta Muerte, la cual te estaba controlando -

- Debo ir a defenderla - dijo, tratando de incorporárse, sin más resultado que desplomarse en el suelo - ¿Qué me pasa? -

- No tienes quien te proporcione la energía, por eso estás débil - le explicó Eriol

- ¿¡Qué haré para poder ayudarla!? - preguntó, desesperado.

- Por esta vez, yo te porporcionaré la energía que necesites - dijo. El pendiente que tenía en su mano, que antes era de color púrpura, al recibir la energía de Eriol, se transformó, cambiando su color a plateado oscuro. Con mucho cuidado, se lo colocó al animal. - Ve con cuidado -

- Gracias, lo haré - dijo Abel, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la verdadera batalla.

- ¡Espérame, Abel¡Yo también iré a luchar! - exclamó Kero. Pero es detenido por Eriol, quien se interpone. - ¡Déjame pasar¡Debo ir y ayudar a Sakura! -

- Kerberos, sabes muy bien que no podrás hacer nada. Déjalo, es su batalla - dijo Eriol con toda calma. Kero estaba desanimado, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo único que podía hacer era observar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La batalla llega a su fin y la carta que une destinos**

Sakura había invocado a muchas cartas para distraer a Muerte. Después de que la carta Tiempo se hubiese esfumado, ella usó a Flecha y a Pelea, sin resultado.

- ¡Sakura, debes recordar que las cartas de ataque no servirán ahora! - le dijo Shaoran.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo ella.

De inmediato, utilizó a Ilusión, Gemelos, Aro, Laberinto y a Niebla, todas juntas.

Resultó. La carta estaba confundida, sin saber con quien luchar y donde, ya que aparecían ante sus ojos muchas Sakuras y muchos Shaorans, en un laberinto, del cual no podía salir. Tampoco veía nada. Fue entonces cuando Abel apareció. Sakura se asustó. ¿Los atacaría porque Muerte no podía pelear por el momento? Shaoran se puso frente a la bestia, delante de Sakura, listo para luchar y defenderla. Pero luego observaron bien, y se dieron cuenta del cambio físico, el cual no comprendían.

- Maestra de Cartas - dijo entonces la bestia - Soy Abel, el guardián de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow y del libro The Legendary Clow. Estoy a su disposición para derrotar a la carta. Ahora estoy usando el poder de Eriol, pero seré fiel a usted cuando capture a la carta y transforme el libro -

- Gracias - dijo una Sakura medio confundida.

Fue entonces que sintieron que una presencia desaparecía. Muerte había derrotado a Niebla, y esta había vuelto a ser carta. Debían apresurarse, de lo contrario derrotaría a todas las cartas.

- Shaoran, debemos invocar a nuestras cartas. Encerraremos a la carta con ellas y así la podremos capturar -

- De acuerdo - dice él.

- Deberías transformar el libro para que la carta pierda parte de su poder, así será más fácil derrotarla - opinó Abel, dirigiéndose a Sakura -

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el libro? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Él vendrá a mi - dijo la bestia, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, invocándolo mentalmente.

En un momento, se hizo presente, saliendo de donde las demás criaturas habían salido anteriormente. Era muy parecido al libro de Clow, pero era de colores más oscuros, debido a que la energía de la carta Muerte estaba influyendo en él.

- Ahora deberás transformarlo antes de que se revele - le indicó Abel.

- ¡Si! - dijo Sakura, al tiempo en que se posicionaba frente al libro, pronunciando un nuevo conjuro: - Libro legendario que perteneciste a Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡Házlo por el nombre de Sakura! -

En un instante, el libro giraba incontrolablemente, hasta que, al final del conjuro, paró en seco, convirtiéndose en el The Legendary Sakura. Al igual que en la transformación del libro de Clow, este libro tenía tonos rosados.

El pendiente de Abel resplandeció por un momento, y del plateado que Eriol le había dado, pasó a ser de color rosa oscuro, por el poder de su nueva dueña.

- Ahora soy tu fiel servidor, Maestra de Cartas - dijo Abel, inclinándose ante ella.

- Llámame Sakura, Abel - le dijo ella, levantando su enorme cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora debían derrotar a la carta.

Sintieron que otras dos presencias se desvanecían. Ilusión y Gemelos habían vuelto a ser cartas, al ser derrotadas por Muerte. En cualquier momento decaerían las demás. Tenían que actuar rápido, pensaban todos.

Pero no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que la carta derrotó a Laberinto y Aro, regresándolos al estado de cartas. Estaba lista para combatir a sus verdaderos objetivos. Se dirigió hacia a ellos rápidamente, comenzando su ataque. Estaba por clavarle a Shaoran nuevamente la cabeza de serpiente que había salido de su mano, cuando chocó con un escudo eléctrico invisible. Abel estaba delante de los Card Captors, protegiéndolos.

- ¡Abel¿Cómo te atreves a revelarte en mi contra¡Atácalos ahora mismo! - dijo Muerte, furiosa.

- Aún no te has dado cuenta¿verdad? - le dijo Abel, sonriendole de forma sarcástica - La Maestra de Cartas ahora es mi ama, y la dueña del libro que ella transformó -

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? - exclamó la carta, sorprendida ante esa respuesta.

- Tú me oíste bien. Por lo tanto, mi misión ahora es proteger a Sakura, a sus seres allegados y, por supuesto, ayudarla a capturarte. Así que¡prepárate! - diciendo esto, abrió su boca y de ella salió un replandor rosado oscuro, dirigido a la carta, la cual recibió el ataque, dejándola un poco más débil que antes, pero no tanto como para continuar su ataque. Abel repitió su ataque, pero esta vez Muerte estaba preparada. Un escudo invisible la protegió del rayo, reflejándolo y lanzándolo hacia la bestia, la cual no tuvo tiempo defenderse y cayó.

- ¡Abel! - Sakura corrió hacia él.

El guardián estaba desplomado en el suelo, pero conciente.

- No... te preocupes por mi... - dijo jadeando - Ahora debes preocuparte por capturar esa carta, antes de que lastime a alguien más - después de decir esto, se desmayó.

- Esa carta es muy fuerte - susurró Shaoran, quien se encontraba al lado de Sakura - Este guardián es más fuerte que todos los guardianes juntos, pero no pudo derrotar a la carta. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, Sakura -

Ella no dijo nada.

- No quiero - dijo de repente - No quiero que vuelva a lastimar a nadie más. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder. Lucharé hasta el final - Sakura tenía un extraño tono en su voz, un tono grave que reflejaba su preocupación ante la desesperanzada situación.

Él tomó ese rostro que tanto amaba sostener y besó a la dueña de aquella piel tersa que aún le hacía sonrojar - Entonces lucharé a tu lado - dijo, al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Sakura sonrió, después del agradable momento, y asintió a esos ojos marrones que la observaban y que le hacían ruborizarse bonitamente.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la carta. Esta los miraba, decidida a exterminarlos en ese momento, por lo que comenzó su ataque como lo había hecho anteriormente. Los Card Captors estaba preparados.

- ¡Vida! - exclamaron ambos, invocando a sus cartas.

Muerte no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de escape, a pesar de que era rápida. Los centauros encerraron a la carta en una enorme esfera resplandeciente. Sakura no perdió ni un segundo.

- ¡Shaoran, por favor, sostén mi báculo, y ayúdame a capturarla! -

Él no tardó en entender de que se trataba aquello. Cuando se enfrentaron con Eriol, Shaoran se le había acercado a ella, y tomando el báculo mágico habían logrado transformar a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad. Ahora debían enfrentarse a aquella situación, que era más grave que la anterior.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamó ella.

En el momento siguiente, el viento sopló sobre los jóvenes que se encontraban bajo el sello del poder de la estrella, mientras la Muerte se dirigía hacia ambos, transformada en carta. Lo extraño era, al verla, que sus tonos no eran ni verdosos ni rosados, sino que eran azulados. Debajo, en lugar de decir Sakura o Shaoran, decía "Sakura y Shaoran".

Ellos observaron asombrados la carta. Las cartas Vida, que aún estaban en sus formas originales, volvieron en tres cartas: La carta Cura, la misteriosa carta de Sakura, que ahora se llamaba "Amor", y la carta Vida de Shaoran.

En eso, Sakura recuerda a Abel, corre hacia él, invoca a Cura y, finalmente, abre los ojos. Ya no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que se levantó. Eriol y los demás fueron al encuentro de los tres. Todos ellos esbozaban una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso Yue.

- Felicidades, Sakura - le dijo Tomoyo, emocionada. Había podido grabar todo, ya que todo el tiempo Eriol las estuvo protegiendo a ella y a Meiling.

- Felicidades a los dos - dijo Eriol. Miró a la pareja, quienes aún sostenían a la carta Muerte. - Ahora tiene una excusa para permanecer juntos - dijo éste, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Sakura quiso preguntar algo que llevaba escondido dentro suyo, y pensó que esa era la oportunidad esperada.

- Entonces... - miró a Shaoran, quien le devolvió la mirada - ...¿te quedarás? -

Él la miró dulcemente y luego la abrazó y besó.

- Si, me quedaré contigo para siempre - le murmuró al oído.

Ella estaba muy emocionada, que se abrazó a él, asfixiándolo un poco.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un inesperado hecho lamentable y su solución**

Habían pasado varios días desde el suceso en el bosque. Un día, Sakura se dirigía al instituto. Su sonrisa evidencia claramente sus pensamientos; patinaba despacio, tranquila.

De repente, ella divisa a su amado, esperándola en el mismo lugar que días atrás ellos se habían encontrado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclama ella, al verlo. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Va hacia él rápidamente para abrazarlo, pero observa que en su rostro no estaba la misma sonrisa con que la recibía. En su mirada se veían el dolor y la tristeza. - ¿Qué te sucede? -

Shaoran estaba indeciso, hasta que finalmente decidió decirle la verdad. Miró esos ojos de esmeralda, y se prometió que, como lo había hecho antes, los llevaría siempre en su corazón.

- Sakura... - susurró. Ella se acercó para oírle claramente. - Sakura... me han llamado desde Hong Kong anoche -

Ella nada dijo, pero estaba temerosa. ¿Sería cierto?

- Mi madre ha enfermado, y me ha llamado a su lado - a Shaoran le estaba costando mucho decir esto. - Debo volver, y no se cuando podré regresar -

Era cierto. Sakura sentía que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Se avecinaba para ella otra espera de la que, esta vez, no sabría si habría un reencuentro.

Lloró incontrolablemente, en brazos del joven. Se sentía desvanecer del dolor.

- ¡No! - exclamaba ella, llorando. - ¡Shaoran, no, por favor¡No me dejes¡Si tú te vas, ya no tendré razón para seguir viviendo! -

Shaoran la abrazaba, escuchando tristemente los lamentos de la muchacha. Era inevitable la separación.

- No digas eso - le susurró. - Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré - intentó consolarla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y miró los ojos profundos de Shaoran. No se le hacía la idea de separarse de nuevo, pero comprendió que no debía ser egoísta en ese momento, por lo que se acercó aún más a él, besándolo. Fue un beso muy largo. Cuando se apartaron unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos, y se despidieron con un "Hasta que volvamos a vernos". Antes de que Shaoran se fuera, ella le detuvo, pidiéndole que no rompiera el contacto por carta. Shaoran le prometió que le escribiría todos los días.

Sakura ya no tenía ánimos para ir al instituto, y se fue a su casa. Al llegar, la recibió Kero, quien estaba muy extrañado ante el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto tan temprano. El señor Kinomoto se había ido hace unos diez minutos, por lo que él había bajado a la cocina y estaba por servirse un rico budín que Sakura le había dicho que era para él, cuando había oído la puerta y se había pegado un susto tremendo, pero se le había pasado cuando la vio.

- Sakura¿que ocurre¿Porqué vuelves tan temprano?-- dejó de hablar al ver el semblante de su dueña, comprendiendo de que se trataba todo el asunto. En eso, un muñeco que era idéntico a Kero, salvo que era blanco con alitas azules, había bajado al oír la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, ama? - le pregunta Abel.

Ella trata de contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logra, y por eso, sube corriendo las escaleras, entra en su cuarto y llora sobre su cama incontrolablemente. Una hora después, se queda dormida.

Se despierta al oír el timbre de la puerta. En su reloj ve que eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Se levanta y va a atender, sin mucho ánimo. Eran Eriol y Tomoyo. Vestían los uniformes, ya que habían salido del instituto y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Sakura, como se lo habían comentado a ella.

- Li nos ha contado todo, Sakura, y vinimos a ver como estabas - dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba tan decaída que no hacía falta que contestara. Eriol decidió darle una esperanza.

- Sakura - empezó - Tú sabes bien lo que Li siente por tí, y él sabe perfectamente que tú le quieres de verdad. Mientras ustedes se quieran, el tiempo no les hará olvidar. Los mantendrá unidos ese sentimiento. Sé paciente y espéralo. Él volverá -

- Tienes razón, pero... - Sakura tenía la voz un poco tomada - Lo he esperado por cinco años, y ahora no se por cuánto tiempo más. También estoy muy mal por lo que le sucede a su madre. Ojalá se recupere -

- Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees, Sakura - le dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó ella.

- Ya verás. Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Volverá más pronto de lo que crees -

Después de ello, Eriol se retiró a pedido de Tomoyo, ya que quería quedarse a cuidar a su amiga, quien ahora se había recuperado un poco, al escuchar los consejos de él.

Tomoyo ya se había retirado, dejándoles el cuidado de la Maestra de Cartas a Kero y a Abel. A Sakura todavía se le revoloteaba por la cabeza dos frases que había escuchado ese día: "Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré" retumbaba la voz de Shaoran. "Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees" esta vez se trataba de Eriol.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Eriol con ello? - se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente.

Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, Sakura volvía del instituto hacia su casa, caminando despacio. Inevitablemente, llegó a ese preciso lugar, donde había concurrido desde la despedida. El parque Pingüino estaba vacío. Se dirigió directamente a su rincón de los recuerdos: los columpios. Estuvo allí media hora, y se disponía a marcharse después de recordar momentos, cuando vio que frente a ella había una persona. No le veía la cara porque ella estaba mirando el suelo. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrar el rostro. Su reacción fue inmediata. Se abalanzó hacia él, sin ninguna duda. Shaoran estaba allí, disfrutando de aquel abrazo, al cual había respondido. Ella se apartó un poco, para obsevar sus ojos con más detenimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Shaoran sonrió.

- Mi madre ya está bien. Se lo debo todo a Eriol, ya que él me había anunciado que mi madre moriría. Me dijo que en el momento en que la viera, mi poder interior le debía ordenar a mi carta que se dividiera -

- ¿Qué se dividiera? - preguntó ella.

- Así es. Se divivió en dos cartas: Cura y Amor, así que utilizé a Cura y mi madre se ha salvado. Vine porque quiero decirte algo muy importante -

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Mi madre me ha dado permiso para que me quede a vivir en Japón, siempre y cuando yo la visitara en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué te parece? -

Sakura estaba sorprendida al oír aquello.

- Entonces... - Sakura se animo a preguntar nuevamente - ...¿te quedarás? -

- Si, para siempre. Y esta vez nada podrá separarme de tí. Me quedaré contigo, Sakura -

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura.

De pronto, una carta Sakura y Shaoran estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas. Era la carta Amor, cuya forma eran dos corazones alados. Ellos sonrieron, comprendiendo que sus cartas se habían fusionado, y luego se miraron directamente a los ojos. Él la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la cintura. Ella posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello y se permitieron, al fin, un beso que sellaría esa promesa de amor eterno que ambos se daban y se darían, eternamente.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Luciérnaga Loka Luciana (muchos me dicen Luchi), aunque en este caso (en los FansFics y en los FanArts), como admiradora de esta serie, me cambio el nombre a Card Captor CRISTAL7. Actualmente tengo 21 años y soy argentina. Este fanfic fue iniciado el 1 de Mayo de 2002 y fue terminado el día 14 de Junio de 2002, luego de casi un mes y medio de duro esfuerzo.

Este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película, ya que me parece ridículo que Sakura esté la peli entera tratando de declararse, hasta que lo final lo hace. ¡Ojo! No menosprecio la peli, solo le doy una crítica¡bah!, una opinión. Pero en realidad esa peli la vi y me gustó.

¡Ufff! Me colgué con la peli. Bue... decía que este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película. Desde ya estoy diciendo que todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic, exceptuando los míos, que los diré más adelante, pertenecen a Clamp.

¡Ah! Me había olvidado de decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y supongo el último (si me pongo las pilas, puede ser que no sea el último). Si me pongo a hacer otro, haré lo posible por relatar sobre los personajes que no nombré y los que no nombré demasiado... Como decía, este fanfic es una preciosa historia de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol y¡sorpresa!, de Ruby Moon y Yue, pero solo una pequeña parte... Aviso que este fanfic tiene un poco de vocabulario variado, me refiero a un vocabulario más protocolario, así que, si no entienden una palabra, sigan las siguientes instrucciones: Diríjanse al "mataburros" más cercano a su mano, y mate al burro que haya surgido dentro suyo. U (jeje, me refiero a un diccionario. En Argentina le decimos así de cariño, bah, los menos brutos le decimos así)...

Todas las cartas que no aparecen en el anime son mías, o séa, las legendarias, al igual que los personajes Nayoki y Abel, son míos, así que¡ojo al piojo! con intentar utilizarlos. Bah! Si lo quieren usar, antes me avisan¿de acuerdo?

Curiosidad: El nombre del guardián nuevo, Abel, lo saqué de Saint Seiya. Es de la peli en que aparece un personaje que es el hermano mitológico de Saori, quien es la reencarnación de Atena. Este personaje, que no se como es el nombre verdadero, se trata de Abel, del cual se cuenta que él mismo se dio el título del Dios del Sol. Es por eso que Abel, el guardián que representa al Sol, lo llamé así. El guardián de la luna lo verán en el fanfic "El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow"

Bueno, con respecto a Meiling... me daba un poco de pena que se quedara sola, así que le inventé un amor que debía esperar (Nayoki). Espero que les haya gustado la partecita que le dediqué a ella en el capítulo 6. Las fechas de cumpleaños que aparecen en ese capítulo son las verdaderas

Con respecto al capítulo 4, en la parte referida a los poderes de Touya (casi al final), lo dejé así para ver si en mi próximo fanfic se cumple... también espero poder mencionar y dar un poco de participación a los personajes secundarios y a las historias que dejé en el olvido con este fanfic referidas a ellos. Creo que me dejé llevar por el asunto de las cartas y quienes tenían relación con ellas, por eso no pude mencionar, por ejemplo, a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko (mi preferida de las amigas de Sakura, ya que yo también soy un ratoncito de biblioteca y uso anteojos), Rika, Sonomi, etc, etc... ¡Deséenme suerte para el próximo intento¡

_Oye Luchi, creo que estás exagerando ¬¬U_

¿Qué querés decir?

_Has tardado aproximadamente un mes y medio en hacer este fanfic¿crees que los lectores se quedarán esperándote hasta que termines un nuevo fanfic, detallando a todos los personajes?_

Kero, sos un malvado (jejeje, disculpen por hablar como los argentinos hablan comunmente). Releí cada capítulo dos o tres veces, para que no quedara ni un solo error, ya que mi teclado es re-viejo, y mis manos estaban frías, por que en el momento en que escribí el fanfic estábamos en invierno TT (¡Odio el invierno con el alma! ¬¬)

_Es lógico, si naciste en verano..._

¡Bueno! Me despido!

_Hey! Yo voy a ser el primero que se despida!_

Tá' bien, Kero... ¬¬U

_(Kero se transforma) El gran Kerberos se despide de los lectores hasta el próximo FanFic de Card Captor CRISTAL7!_

Bue... Kero lo hizo mejor de lo que yo esperaba... Nos vemos! Chau!!

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción:

Cinco años pasaron desde que Shaoran había vuelto a Hong Kong, y Sakura aún anhelaba poder volver a verlo y confesar sus reales sentimientos. Un hecho ocurre: La aparición de Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow. Vencerá La Maestra de Cartas? Léanlo y disfrute!

_ Perdonen que lo estoy modificando cada tanto, pero es que encuentro muchos "horrores" que corregir, y hablo específicamente de que tuve que sacar las caritas por que no se veían nada bien, o directamente me las omitía. Aparte no puedo poner todos mis fanfics, así que ahora lo edito para que se vean tres capítulos por "capítulo". De paso le cambié la pinta, y puse un poco más destacado los títulos de los capítulos. Queda más lindo, no?. Gracias por su comprensión._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones, nostalgia y una hermosa sorpresa**

Era muy tarde. Sakura estaba en su ventana, a altas horas de la noche, observando el gran manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, que era el cielo.

-...Shaoran...- susurraba, mientras daba un profundo suspiro.-¿Porque el destino nos separa?-

En eso, Kero, en su forma original, se despierta.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama él, susurrando también. - ¡Llévame a la cocina, por favor, tengo hambre!-

-¿Tienes hambre después de ese enorme pastel que te dí de postre? Está bién que recibieras una recompensa por ayudarme a asear la casa, Kero, pero esto es demasiado- le reprochó en voz baja Sakura. - Nunca te cansas de comer -

- Perdoname, Sakurita, solo un pequeño tentempié nocturno y me iré a dormir, por favoooor... - rogaba Kero.

- Está bien, igualmente no puedo dormir, así que tomaré un vaso de leche -dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salían de la habitación muy despacio para no despertar a Yue, que dormía allí también.

Lo que no sabían es que él tampoco podía dormir, pero se quedó en la habitación, acercándose a la ventana y contemplando la luna, la cual esa noche estaba particularmente atrayente.

Sakura bajó normalmente, ya que en la casa no había nadie. Touya estaba trabajando en una estación de servicio, atendiendo un negocio a esa hora. Su padre estaba de viaje en una excavasión y no volvería hasta el domingo, por lo que los guardianes podían quedarse en casa en su forma original.

Kero, ahora en su forma falsa, se estaba dando un atracón en el comedor con unas galletas que Sakura había comprado para el día siguiente, que vendría Tomoyo de visita.

Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Era inevitable. El cielo atesoraba los sentimientos secretos que ella le confiaba. Era imposible para ella apartar de su corazón aquel raro sentimiento que sentía hacia ese chico de los ojos marrones; era imposible no recordar los momentos compartidos con él, las alegrías, las penas, las luchas por reunir y transformar las cartas Clow.

- ...Shaoran... - suspira ella.

Pero, por sobre todo, era imposible no recordar el momento en el que él se le había declarado, como después de ese momento, ella se sonrojaba y sentía el pulso rápido dentro de sí cuando él simplemente la miraba. Recordaba también la despedida. Desde ese entonces, ella no se despegaba de "Shaoran", su grisáceo osito de felpa, ni de la misteriosa carta que surgió cuando una lágrima cayó al suelo de su cuarto y apareció de repente, sin explicación, hasta que Sakura, al mirarla, se había dado cuenta de que se trataba, aunque ahora, después de ese suceso, aún no pudo confesarle a él lo que ella sentía en realidad.

Sakura tomó a su osito y lo abrazó, nostálgica.

- ¡Te quiero, Shaoran, regresa conmigo! - susurraba.

En ese preciso instante, Shaoran, en su cuarto, dirigía una mirada de ternura y nostalgia hacia el hermoso cielo, desde su ventana.

- ¡Cuánto te extraño, mi querida Sakura! - susurraba. -¿Realmente querrá volver a verme¿Tendrá alguna respuesta? -

Lo que él no sabía era el regalo que le tenían preparado en su casa, ya que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número quince, mas su familia sabía que él no se iba a acordar, ya que desde que volvió de Japón hace cinco años, no había apartado de su mente aquella niña de ojos color esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa.

Finalmente, Shaoran logró conciliar el sueño, y se durmió pensando en ella.

Sakura, por su parte, fue al living y comprobó que había alguien más que no lograba dormir.

- ¿Tampoco tienes sueño? - preguntó Yue.

- No. Además, Kero quiso comer algo - dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Piensas en el descendiente de Clow? -

Pregunta sorpresiva por parte de Yue. Sakura se sonroja al pensar en Shaoran.

- Si - dijo ella. ¿Para que le iba a mentir, si podía confiar en Yue?

- ¿Lo extrañas? -

- Si, mucho - Sakura se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo.

Yue se quedó callado, pensando, hasta que formuló una importante pregunta: - Sientes algo especial por ese muchacho¿verdad? -

Sakura seguía sonrojada.

- Si, lo quiero -

- ¿Se lo dirás si regresa? -

- No lo sé. Tal vez él ya no me quiera -

- ¿Te lo ha confesado, entonces? -

- Si -

Yue nuevamente se quedó pensando. Realmente él sentía curiosidad por aquel sentimiento.

- Sakura¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo que realmente sentías por él? -

Sakura, sonrojada aún más que antes, y sorprendida nuevamente por la pregunta, sacó su misteriosa carta, se la mostró a Yue y le explicó su origen. Yue quedó impresionado. No tenía idea de que Sakura hubiera tenido el poder para crear una carta nueva. Luego de ello, sintió que no podía seguir preguntando hasta que las cosas se solucionaran entre su ama y Shaoran.

- Me voy a dormir - dijo ella de repente. - Buenas noches, Yue -

- Buenas noches -

En eso Kero, en su forma original, salió al living.

- Aah! He quedado satisfecho! -

- Buenas noches, Kero - dijo Sakura.

- Buenas noches, Sakura - respondió este.

Sakura subió a su habitación, contempló el cielo por última vez, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, pensando en él.

- Shaoran... - susurró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Yue y Kero conversaban.

- Sakura se ve tan deprimida¿qué le ocurrirá? - preguntó Kero.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Kerberos? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nuestra maestra siente algo especial por el descendiente de Clow -

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Está enamorada de ese mocoso!? -

- ¡Habla bajo! - dijo Yue. - Efectivamente. Además, ella a creado una carta gracias a ese sentimiento -

- No me lo ha dicho -

- No entiendo porque no nos había comentado de esa carta antes -

- Yo tampoco lo sé -

Al día siguiente, Shaoran baja a desayunar y encuentra el comedor vacío.

- ¿A donde ha ido todo el mundo? - se pregunta.

Se dirige al living y es asustado por sus hermanas, las cuales lo saludan con un sonoro "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran!"

Shaoran se había quedado allí, sentado en el suelo, atontado. - ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? - se preguntaba.

- Aquí tienes, hijo - le dijo su madre, dirigiéndose hacia él con un colorido... sobre.

- Muchas gracias, madre - dijo él, incorporándose mientras abría el susodicho. En su interior había un pasaje a Japón. Shaoran queda estupefacto.

- Shaoran, debes ir a Japón, ya que extraños sucesos ocurrirán allí, así que mantente alerta. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, pero te llamaré a mi lado si necesito de tu presencia con urgencia - le dijo su madre.

- Si, madre, Muchas gracias, de nuevo -

- ¡Adivina quien irá contigo, Shaoran! - exclamó alguien que estaba detrás de la señora Li.

- ¡Me... Meiling! - Shaoran quedó sorprendido. - ¿Para que querrá ir? - pensaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro, el sueño y La Explosión**

Días después, el señor Kinomoto había vuelto de la expedición el domingo. Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Ese día le tocaba se la encargada de limpiar el salón.

Bajó a desayunar, se despidió y fue rumbo al instituto. Patinaba tranquilamente, y de repente tuvo una extraña sensación, un presentimiento. Fue entonces que, guiada por una corazonada, terminó en el parque Pingüino. Sakura no entendía por que se encontraba allí, pero igualmente fue a su lugar de siempre: los columpios. Cuando llegó, se sentó allí, como esperando a que sucediera algo. Y sucedió. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Sakura¿eres tú? - dijo una voz muy familiar.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a un joven alto, de ojos marrones, que la miraba dulcemente, un tanto sonrojado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó ella, sorprendida, sonrojada, y con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. - ¡Has vuelto! -

Después de unos minutos...

- Mi madre me ha enviado nuevamente, ya que me dijo que pasarían cosas extrañas -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- No lo sé exactamente. Solo me ha dicho que estuviera en constante alerta -

Sakura lo escuchó y recordó que la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño, pero decidió contárselo más tarde, ya que debía ir al instituto. En eso mira su reloj.

- Todavía es temprano, pero será mejor que me apresure, ya que soy la encargada de asear el salón -

- Te acompaño - le dice Shaoran, mirándola a los ojos.

- S...si, está bi...bién - le dice ella, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Recorrieron tranquilamente el trayecto y llegaron con tiempo. Cuando entraron al salón, no había nadie. Sakura dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y se sentó allí un momento. Shaoran, por su parte, se sentó en donde se sienta Tomoyo, y él se le quedó mirándola, embelesado. Sakura se hallaba más bonita que hace cinco años. Por su parte, Sakura había pensado al ver a Shaoran que estaba más guapo que antes. De repente, ella notó que él la miraba.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, sonrojada - Yo... yo... tú me...-

- Buenos días, Sakura - interrumpe Tomoyo. - ¡Li, que sorpresa! -

- Buenos días, Tomoyo - saludó Sakura, decepcionada.

- Buenos días, Daidouji - respondió, quien se levantó y excusándose de que volvería en cuanto lo llamaran para el anuncio, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.

Caminó por el patio del instituto, esperando a que llegara Meiling, que no debía de tardar. Él ya le había dicho que iría a ver a Sakura antes de ir al establecimiento, por lo que ella iría sola esta vez, lo cual a Meiling no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que en los cinco años que pasaron, tuvo tiempo de sobra como para aprender a quererlo de una manera diferente, sintiéndose feliz por la felicidad de su mejor amigo y su primo favorito.

Shaoran seguía allí, esperando la llegada de su prima en la puerta.

- Pero¿a qué hora piensa llegar? - decía impaciente. De repente vio que una chica se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en seco, justamente donde él se encontraba.

- ¡Ah¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo! -

- ¡Meiling¿¡En donde te habías metido!? -

- Es que me quedé dormida - decía ella, con una mano en la cabeza, riéndose.

- Ya veo - dice él - Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde - dijo, mientras los dos entraban en el edificio.

Una vez que las clases del segundo semestre empiezan, la profesora Mitsuki da el anuncio de los recién llegados, y pasan las horas hasta el descanso. En el medio de la clase, Shaoran le había pasado una nota a Sakura para ver si quería almorzar con él. Ella, en un susurro, aceptó. En la hora del almuerzo, fueron a un lugar apartado, sin saber que Tomoyo y Meiling los seguían.

- ¡Si todo sale bien, tendré la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura en el momento en que se declare ¡Qué ilusión! -

- Tú no cambias, Daidouji -

Los jóvenes Card Captors estaban sentados ya, almorzando. Sakura dudaba aún en declararse. Así que decidió hacer tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño -

Shaoran se dispuso a escuchar con atención. De seguro sería una predicción de lo que su madre quiso decirle. Sakura tomo aire.

- Veo el bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino y estoy en un gran claro. Tú estabas frente a mi y 6 cartas Clow giran a mi alrededor, y luego sale una carta de la ronda y la misteriosa carta que he creado con anterioridad sale de mi bolsillo. Esas dos cartas, con un hermoso resplandor, se funden en una y esa carta se une a la ronda de las otras cinco. Pero después... salen de la ronda otras dos cartas, pero éstas me dan miedo. Se fusionan en un oscuro resplandor, la carta se dirige hacia tí y caes... pero luego la carta fusionada cálidamente va hacia tí y, finalmente, te levantas. Y luego veo una figura alada, muy parecida a Kero y a Spinnel Sun, pero no le ví la cara. Encima de la criatura, flotaba un libro. El título del libro no se veía claramente, excepto la palabra final, que era Clow -

Shaoran quedó impresionado y se puso a meditar lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto reacciona.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que habías creado una carta anteriormente? -

- Si, esta carta - dice ella, mientras se la extiende a Shaoran para que la viera.

- ¿Pero, por qué¿Cómo has podido crear una carta? Veo que no tiene nombre - dice él, asombrado. De repente, él la mira de nuevo, mira la extraña figura. - ¿Qué significa? -

- ¿Qué? -

- La figura de esta carta... no sé... me da una sensación extraña al observarla... como si... - ahí Shaoran corta, deja la carta y observa a Sakura directamente a los ojos. - Sakura... -

- ¿Si, Shaoran? - pero al ver la expresión de él, se sonrojó, imaginándose lo que sucedería...

- Sakura... yo... tú me gustas - dijo él. No fue como la vez pasada, ya que esta vez estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que, aunque no hiciera falta, se lo debía de decir a Sakura nuevamente.

- Yo... - titubeó Sakura. Estaba a punto de declararse...

- ¡Esta presencia! - dicen los dos a la vez.

- ¡No puede ser! - dice Sakura. - ¡Es una carta Clow! -

De pronto, se oyen explosiones en el salón de música. Fueron corriendo rápidamente. Muy cerca de allí se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling, pero ninguna sufrió herida alguna. Shaoran entró por la ventana al salón y se encontró frente a una niña de cabello rojizo, corto y rizado, con un largo vestido blanco y turquesa. Ella flotaba sobre el piano, con unas extrañas esferas brillantes, deslizándose entre sus dedos y surgiendo de entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama Shaoran. - Utiliza a Sueño para dormir a todos -

- ¡Si! - dice ella al instante.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... -

- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... -

- ...quien aceptó la misión contigo... -

- ¡Libérate! -

Su báculo aparece e inmediatamente invoca a Sueño. El efecto es inmediato. Solamente Tomoyo y Meiling quedan despiertas.

La misteriosa niña ríe traviesa y le lanza a Shaoran las esferas que tenía en su mano. Él las esquiva y éstas explotan por detrás suyo. La niña, tranquila, hace explotar una ventana, donde queda un enorme hueco y lo atraviesa, flotando como si nada. Sakura advierte que la niña se dirige hacia ella. Lanza las esferas hacia ella, Tomoyo y Meiling, pero Sakura invocó a Escudo. Shaoran hacía todo lo posible por captar la atención de la carta para que dejara de atacar a Sakura...

- Dios del Trueno ¡vé! -

...Pero no le hacía el menor daño. Ella continuaba atacando, cuando, sin previo aviso, una enorme bestia alada se dirigió como un ave de presa, y chocó con la niña, provocando que ella cayera al suelo, con una expresión triste y dolorosa en su rostro. Estaba inmovilizada temporalmente. La figura se dirige a Sakura, seguida de otro individuo alado.

- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Kero.

- Si, Kero, gracias - responde Sakura. - Oye ¿quien esa niña? -

- Es una de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - respondió éste.

- Cartas creadas por el mago Clow y que este ocultó por su enorme poder. Además, son aún más antiguas que las que capturamos antes. Y si no me equivoco, fue un primer intento fallido antes de crear las cartas Clow que capturamos. Vaya, yo creí que solo era una leyenda familiar - dice Shaoran.

- Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero te equivocas: éstas cartas existen - dice Yue. - Hay algunas inofensivas, pero otras que son muy peligrosas. En este caso, ésta es inofensiva -

- ¿¡Inofensiva!? - exclamó Sakura.

- Así es - responde Yue. - Puede haber otras que causen peores daños que este -

- Ya veo - dice Sakura. - Entonces las cartas que vi en mi sueño... -

- ...Son las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - Shaoran terminó la frase por ella.

- ¿Qué carta es ésta? - preguntó ella.

- Esta debe ser la carta Explosión - respondió Kero - Creo que deberás capturarla y sellarla cuanto antes, ya que se está por incorporar. El problema es que es una carta especial, no la puedes capturar con las cartas que antes eran de Clow - le dice a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces como la capturamos? - preguntó ella.

- Prueba con utilizar tu carta - propuso Shaoran.

- ¡Si! -

El problema era que la carta no tenía nombre, por lo que Sakura solo se le ocurrió invocarla pensando en Shaoran, ya que, pensando en él, la había creado. La idea da resultado. La carta es invocada y envuelve a la carta, encerrándola en una especie de burbuja cálida, justo a tiempo, ya que Explosión estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

La carta regresa en una carta Sakura.

- ¿Huy¿Ya la transformé? -

- En efecto. Al sellarla con el báculo que tiene el poder de tu estrella, ya se transforma sin necesidad de hacer otro conjuro - dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, ya que la presencia y la voz eran demasiado conocidas.

- ¡Eriol! - exclama Sakura. - ¿Cuándo has regresado? -

- Ayer a la noche - responde. - Vine para advertirles sobre estas cartas -

- Oye, Sakura - dice Tomoyo. - La gente está empezando a despertarse -

- Rápido, Kero, Yue, ocúltense en lo alto de los árboles y quédense allí hasta que todos se hayan ido. Después vayan a mi casa - dice Sakura.

Los guardianes obedecen.

- Mejor volvamos al lugar donde estábamos antes. Si permanecemos aquí, se vería sospechoso - dijo entonces Meiling.

Todos aprobaron la idea. Mientras se dirigían allí, Sakura observaba a la carta Explosión. Shaoran, que iba a su lado, también la observaba, y también a Sakura. Mientras almorzaban, Eriol hablaba.

- Para poder vencer a las Cartas Legendarias, se necesitaría invocar muchas cartas a la vez -

- ¿¡Cómo¡Si Sakura hace eso, perderá mucha energía, y eso sería fatal para ella! - exclamó Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó, feliz por saber que a él le importaba.

- No lo creo - respondió Eriol. - Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que utilizaste tus poderes¿verdad, Sakura? -

- Si -

- Por lo tanto - continuó Eriol - En todo este tiempo Sakura debe haberse fortalecido bastante y seguramente su nivel de magia a aumentado considerablemente. Me doy cuenta al ver a Yue. Él tiene todos sus poderes intactos y no se encuentra débil -

- Es verdad - reconoció Shaoran.

- Por otra parte... - Eriol mostró una de sus enigmáticas miradas - ...no será necesario invocar todas las cartas -

- Pero si tú acabas de decir... -

- Si, se lo que acabo de decir, Sakura, pero tú has creado una carta que es mucho más poderosa que todas las cartas que transformaste - dijo Eriol - ¿Me permites esa carta que acabas de utilizar, la que creaste tú? -

- Si, Eriol, por supuesto - dijo Sakura.

- Esta carta ha sido creada a partir de una gran sentimiento que posees, Sakura - dijo Eriol.

Ella, por supuesto, se sonrojó por el comentario y porque Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Puede ser...? - pensó él.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El gran momento de los Card Captors y el Color**

De repente, la campana sonó, anunciando el fin del descanso.

- Podemos reunirnos en mi casa, después de clase - dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos.

- Yo iré más tarde con Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun, en sus identidades falsas. Tenemos mucho de que hablar -

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Tomoyo, Meiling ¿Vienen a tomar el té después de clase? -

- Lo lamento, Sakura - le dice Tomoyo. - Pero Meiling y yo tenemos planes. Estaremos allí más tarde - le da una señal a Meiling.

- Ya veo -

- Oye, Shaoran puede acompañarte - dice Meiling.

- ¿¡Eehh!? -

Las clases continuaron normalmente, excepto en el salón de música, por lo que los alumnos de la clase de Sakura no tuvieron clase y salieron temprano.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaban rumbo al punto de reunión. Se detuvieron un momento, en el puente. Aquel, donde hablaron por penúltima vez. Ambos recordaban muy bien todo eso, por lo que Sakura, finalmente, se decidió.

- Shaoran... - ella rompió el silencio, sonrojada a más no poder, extrajo de un bolsillo su carta - Lo que dijo Eriol acerca de esta carta es cierto. La pude crear porque un sentimiento muy importante nació dentro de mi, un sentimiento hacía tí, Shaoran - Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sakura tomó aire. - Shaoran... yo... tú me... tú me gustas -

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y estaba allí, de pie, asombrado y feliz. ¡Sakura le correspondía! Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura era feliz de estar allí, rodeada entre sus fuertes brazos. Luego se apartaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Shaoran tomó ese aterciopelado rostro entre sus manos y se le acercó. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una agradable sensación de felicidad en todo su ser, mientras recibía su primer beso. Shaoran sintió lo mismo. Luego se separaron un poco. Al abrir los ojos, Sakura observó los ojos de Shaoran y su tierna sonrisa. Ambos eran felices y ese sería, indudablemente, un momento dificil de olvidar.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Sintieron la presencia de una de las Cartas Legendarias Clow. Buscaron de donde provenía la presencia y observaron el agua, la cual ya no era azul cristalina, sinó que era violácea. No solo el agua: el cielo, por su parte de celeste pasó a ser dorado y las nubes, de un color entre verde y plateado.

- ¿Pero, que está pasando? - Shaoran estaba nervioso y confundido.

- No lo sé, pero es hermoso¿verdad? - Sakura estaba encantada y asombrada.

- Si, lo sé, Pero sería mejor que transformes tu llave en un báculo -

Cuando Sakura acabó de conjurar el hechizo y tuvo entre sus manos el báculo mágico, aparecen Kero y Yue, en sus formas originales.

- ¡Oh! - exclama Yue. - Esta debe ser la carta del Color -

- ¿La carta del Color? Pues... que maravillosos colores le ha puesto al ambiente -

- ¡No es momento para alabarla, Sakura¡Debemos hallar la ubicación de la carta! - dice Kero.

Todos empezaron a buscar. A pesar de todo, no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos, recogido en un par de hermosos rodetes, que parecía una acróbata vestida de preciosos colores, daba saltos acrobáticos sobre la superficie del agua para terminar posándose en el centro del puente.

Al darse cuenta, Kero alerta a su dueña.

- ¡Sakura¡ Esa es la verdadera identidad de la carta Color! -

Kero se le había acercado mucho a la carta, por lo que esta aprovechó, y con una mirada traviesa en su níveo rostro, posó sus manos en las alas del guardián, que antes eran doradas, y se le empezaron a llenar de muchísimos puntos de distintos colores, muchos de ellos, chillones, formando con todos ellos florecillas. Kero quedó estupefecto, y no fue necesario que la carta le agregara más colores, porque el rostro de la pobre bestía se enrojeció de la verguenza. Se sentía ridiculizado. La carta no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, partiéndose de risa. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad. Invocó su carta como la vez anterior, encerró a Color...

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

...Y la carta transformada, de inmediato, se posó en la mano de su dueña. Sakura, al ver a Kero, pudo comprobar que había vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ella no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Kero, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Ay, Kero¡Te veías muy gracioso cuando la carta te cambió el color tus alas¡! - dijo, y todos rieron. Kero, en cambio, no le veía la gracia ¬¬

Kero y Yue volvieron a sus formas falsas, por lo que Kero tuvo que ir en la mochila de Sakura, y ella, Shaoran y Yukito fueron rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Yukito no preguntó porque estaba en otro lugar, ya que sabía perfectamente que su otro yo había ido allí, así que simplemente acompañó a los Card Captors.

Cuando llegaron, comprobaron que no había nadie, por lo que los guardianes recuperaron sus formas originales. Yue se dio cuenta de que su ama necesitaba estar a solas con Shaoran, por eso es que se llevó a Kero al cuarto de ella, mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres té, Shaoran? -

- Si. ¿Te ayudo? -

- Esta bién -

Y así Shaoran preparaba el té y Sakura buscaba el otro paquete de galletas que había escondido del goloso Kero. Y también, sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, ella sacó un pastel listo para hornear que había sacado del congelador.

Mientras tanto, Kero y Yue discutían el asunto de lo Cartas Legendarias de Clow.

- Mi verdadera inquietud - decía Yue - es saber la razón por la cual las cartas se liberaron -

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero seguramente Eriol podrá aclararnos esa duda. Lo que a mi, en cambio, me inquieta, es saber que fue lo que le pasó a Sakura anoche. Conociéndola, estoy seguro de que estaba teniendo algún sueño que predijera este hecho. Aunque, antes de que yo la despertara, ella pronunció el nombre de ese mocoso, por lo cual tengo dudas de que si fue una predición o solo soño con él -

- Podemos sugerirle que utilize la carta Sueño, para poder ampliar ese sueño, en caso de que haya sido una predicción -

- ¡Buena idea! Le preguntaremos a Sakura sobre lo que soñó y después le comentaremos lo demás a Eriol - djo Kero.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, después de un paseo por la ciudad. Realmente, la relación entre éstas dos chicas había cambiado. Ahora eran más compinches, aunque Meiling la siguiera llamando por su apellido.

Los cinco años también habían influido en Tomoyo. Uno de los cambios más importantes eran sus sentimientos. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Sakura, salvo que ahora, alguien más se había infiltrado en su corazón: el joven Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Eriol le había pasado igual. No entendía como, ni cuando, ni por que; solo sabía que la preciosa Tomoyo, que ahora era más bonita que antes, llegó a ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón. Y en su mente, ni hablar. No se la podía quitar de allí desde que había retornado al Japón. Justamente, en aquel momento, Eriol observaba a Tomoyo desde su cuarto, el antiguo cuarto del mago Clow. El joven estaba allí, en su asiento favorito, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la preciosa muchachita. Cuando de repente entran Nakuru y Spinnel, Eriol quita rápidamente la hermosa imagen.

- ¡Eriol, Spy y yo estamos listos! -

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre tán ridículo - dice Spinnel.

- ¡Pero si es adorable, y te queda muy bien, Spy - dice ella.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos - dice Eriol. Spinnel se mete en un bolso que la muchacha llevaba y se marcharon hacia la casa de Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La importante reunión**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban allí, hablando en el living. Él la había ayudado a preparar todo para las visitas. Conversaban, recordando la captura de la carta Pasado, sonrientes por los momentos especiales que habían pasado esa noche, una noche de confesiones.

- ¡Cuanto problemas nos había causado esa carta! - decía ella.

- Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra la carta Tiempo? Esa si que fue una carta dificil - dice él.

- Estoy de acuerdo -

- Por otra parte... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si hay algo que no olvidaré fue cuando transformaste a Flote ¿lo recuerdas? -

- Mmm... ¿en la exposición de ositos? -

- ¡Sí¡Creí que no lo ibas a recordar! Yo la recuerdo muy bien... -

- ¿Y, por qué? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Por ser el día en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti -

Sakura también sonrió . Shaoran la besó. Era un hermoso beso. Kero y Yue estaban en la mitad de la escalera, sintiendo la presencia de Clow, es decir, que Eriol estaba muy cerca. En eso ven la escena y Kero, por supuesto, deseaba interrumpirlos, pero Yue posó su mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que observara atentamente.

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Kerberos? - decía Yue, en voz baja.

- ¿De qué? - Kero aún estaba furioso.

- El mago Clow jamás experimentó el sentimiento que Sakura experimenta ahora. No sabemos con certeza sobre ese sentimiento tan especial -

Kero miró a Yue.

- Veo que estás curioso por experimentar ese sentimento, Yue -

Yue se asombró. Kero no era tan observador... hasta ahora...

- Es que... solamente quiero saber de que se trata. Mira - le señaló a Sakura, quien en ese momento se la veía muy sonriente. Kero la observó atentamente. - ¿No lo ves? Sakura se ve muy feliz al lado del descendiente de Clow. Yo quiero saber por que, pero quería esperar un tiempo para preguntar -

- Tienes razón -

- ¿En qué? -

- Es cierto lo que dices. Sakura se ve feliz con ese mocoso¿por qué? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que debo de desistir. Si Sakura realmente encontró la felicidad estando al lado de él, creo que no voy a interferir -

- Una decisión favorable para todos, Kerberos. Sin duda alguna -

En eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Eran Meiling y Tomoyo. Kero y Yue bajan y se dirigen al living, para esperar a Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a la cocina a preparar los últimos toques. Tomoyo supervisaba el trabajo realizado por Sakura, por que hacía años que le había enseñado a la Maestra de Cartas los trucos para hacer unos pasteles deliciosos. Ella esperaba poder agasajar a Shaoran con ese pastel, mientras que Tomoyo esperaba hacer lo mismo con Eriol, ya que ella también había llevado un postre helado. A todo esto, Sakura ya le había puesto al tanto a su amiga de los últimos acontecimientos.

Shaoran también estaba haciendo lo mismo con Meiling.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? - preguntó ella.

- Si... -

- ¿Y qué te respondió? -

- Ella siente lo mismo que yo -

- ¡Qué bien¡- Meiling abraza a su primo y luego va a la cocina. - Kinomoto ¿puedo hablar contigo? -

- Seguro. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Tomoyo? -

- ¡No, para nada! Además, el pastel está muy bien, así que mételo en el horno y recuerda que debes estar atenta al tiempo -

- No te preocupes, Daidouji, yo la ayudaré ahora - dijo Meiling.

Tomoyo fue al pasillo y Shaoran estaba allí, por lo que decidió hablar con él.

- Oye Li ¿es verdad? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Sakura? -

- Si... -

- ¡Cuanto me alegro! -

Mientras tanto...

- Mmm... huele muy bien, creo que ya casi estará listo - dijo Sakura, controlando el tiempo.

- Oye, Kinomoto... -

- ¿Si? -

- Shaoran me lo ha contado todo. Solo quiero decirte que lo que te escribí hace tiempo es verdad: ya no quiero a Shaoran como antes. Ahora es mi mejor amigo, así que espero que sea feliz a tu lado. Y sé muy bien que lo será -

- Gracias, Meiling. Oye¿has encontrado a alguien en especial? -

Meiling se sonrojó bonitamente.

- Si. Su nombre es Nayoki. Vino de visita a Hong Kong hace cuatro años, nos conocimos, y desde entonces nos comunicamos por e-mail -

- Y... ¿te gusta? -

- Si... -

- ¿Él te ha correspondido? -

- Si. Había vuelto a Hong Kong hace dos años especialmente para decírmelo -

- Igual que Shaoran, solo que ahora estamos con las cartas nuevas -

- Es verdad. Bueno, si no me equivoco, Kinomoto, creo que ya es hora de sacar el pastel - dijo Meiling. - Iré con Shaoran y Daidouji -

- De acuerdo - dice Sakura, mientras extraía del horno un hermoso pastel de fresas.

Por otra parte...

- La presencia de Clow es cada vez más cercana. Ya no debe de tardar en venir - decía Yue.

- Mejor que se apresure, ya estoy oliendo ese delicioso pastel que Sakura acaba de hornaer - Kero estaba impaciente por incarle el diente a ese postre.

Se oye nuevamente la puerta. Esta vez es abierta. Sakura, extrañada, le pidió a Shaoran que se fijara quien era. Éste, al acercarse a la puerta, vio que se trataba de Touya, y éste, al ver a Li, se disgustó muchísimo, y viseversa.

Sakura salió de la cocina.

- ¿Acaso llegó Eriol, Shaoran? - Sakura se sorprende al ver a Touya - ¡Her... hermano! Creí que estarías trabajando en la universidad -

- Olvidé unos apuntes - dijo. - ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí? -

- ¡Está aquí por que yo lo he invitado! - Sakura estaba furiosa.

En eso, Touya se percata de la presencia de Yue y Kero en el living, por lo que decidió quedarse con ellos. Él había perdido sus poderes y desde hace cinco años que no veía a su madre. Lo que Touya no sabía era que Yue estaba preparado para devolverle el favor.

En eso los guardianes y los Card Captors sienten la presencia del mago Clow, y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró, obviamente, con Eriol, Nakuru y Spinnel. La chica los hace pasar y Nakuru explotó de alegría al ver al hermano de Sakura.

- ¡Touya, que sorpresa! - exclama ella, colgándose del cuello de éste.

- Pesas mucho, Akisuki - contesta él, con un dejo de acidez.

- Nakuru... - Eriol la llamó. Enseguida la chica se tranquilizó y retornó a su verdadera forma, al igual que Spinnel. - Ahoras les podré decir todo acerca de la nuevas cartas -

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos que se revelan**

- Muy bien. Ahora¿alguien desea preguntarme algo para empezar? -

- Si - dijo Yue - ¿Cómo fue que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se liberaron? -

- Buena pregunta - dijo Eriol, y respondió: - Como yo poseo la memoria de Clow, sé que él las había ocultado por que una de ellas tenía la capacidad de convertirse y hacerse pasar por un humano con poderes y, por lo tanto, dominar a las demás. Esta carta pudo haber despertado cuando reunió la energía suficiente como para manejarse ella sola, manejar a sus compañeras y para poder liberarse del libro donde todas se encontraban -

- ¿El libro¿Hay un libro mágico anterior a The Clow? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Si. Se llama The Legendary Clow. Este libro tiene poderes mayores que el libro The Clow. Al igual que este, The Legendary Clow también puede otorgarle a la carta más poderosa una llave mágica, como la que Sakura utilizaba para capturar las cartas Clow, e incluso la carta puede hacer uso del lenguaje verbal. Para que las cartas no se pudieran liberar, el mago Clow puso a la custodia a un guardián, pero me temo que este también es más poderoso que Kerberos y Yue juntos, y además tiene la misma fuerza que Spinnel Sun y Ruby Moon. Si la carta reunió el poder suficiente como para controlar al guardián, lo cual no es imposible, entonces ni Kerberos ni Yue podrán hacer nada ellos solos en contra de él -

Kero y Yue quedaron impactados. Se miraron uno al otro, miraron a Sakura y luego a Eriol. Comprendieron que no iban a poder ayudar a su ama tanto como ellos quisieran. De repente, a Yue se le ocurrió una idea.

- Nosotros solos no podríamos, pero si Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun nos ayudaran, tal vez... - pensaba él.

- No tienes porque alarmarte, Yue - le respondió Eriol. Yue se sorprendió. - Puede haber la posibilidad de que la carta no haya reunido la cantidad suficiente de magia para controlarlo. Si tenemos suerte, él nos ayudará a enfrentarla y enfrentar las cartas que ella mande -

- Pero¿y si no es así¿Qué haríamos si la carta puede controlar al guardián? -

- Entonces pondremos en práctica tu plan. Es bastante bueno - le extendió una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

Shaoran interrumpió, en su afán por saber más del asunto.

- ¿Cuántas cartas hay? - preguntó.

- Hay 6 cartas: Explosión, que es la que Sakura capturó; Color, Deseo, Enfermedad, Cura y la más fuerte de las 6, la que es capaz de controlar a las demás: el Odio -

- Cuando estabamos viniendo hacía aquí, Sakura capturó la carta Color. Muéstrasela, Sakura - dijo Kero

Sakura le extendió la carta a Eriol.

- ¡Bien hecho! - dijo éste. - Las cartas no actúan solas, como las cartas Clow, sino que Odio las manda, ella está al tanto de lo que te sucede, lo que sucede a tu alrededor y también está pendiente de las personas que están cercanas a tí. Incluso las que no poseen magia. Por eso, debes estar en constante alerta -

Fue en ese momento cuando Shaoran recordó las palabras de su madre: - Cosas muy extrañas ocurrirán en Japón, así que mantente alerta -

- Me pregunto cual será la siguiente carta - preguntó este.

- De eso no estoy seguro - dijo Eriol - Ahora sabemos que a la carta solamente le quedan las cartas Deseo, Cura y Enfermedad, su guardián e incluso ella podría atacar también. Debemos prepararnos para que podamos enfrentarla a ella y a las demás -

- Entonces... - Sakura finalmente habló - ¿nos ayudarás? -

Eriol sonrió

- Desde un punto de vista, si - dijo - No me corresponde a mi enfrentarme con ellas, ya que tú eres la Maestra de las cartas Clow y de los guardianes, y tienes ahora la obligación de capturarlas. Lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte buscando la manera de enfrentarlas -

- Entiendo - dijo Sakura. En eso ella recuerda que debe servir el té. Ella hace ese comentario, cuando Touya se levanta.

- Bueno, yo me regreso a la Universidad. Después me iré a trabajar desde allí. Volveré muy tarde, no me esperes - dice, mientras sube las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.

Sakura, después de esto, va a la cocina para preparar todo. En eso, los guardianes de Sakura y los de Eriol, diciendo que debían hablar, se dirigen al cuarto de Sakura, de manera que en la sala solamente quedaron Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran. Y en eso...

- Iré a la cocina a ayudarle a Sakura - dice Shaoran.

- Yo también - dijo Meiling, y los primos se retiraron, dejándolos solos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta. Touya se había retirado de allí.

Tomoyo, algo sonrojada, se levanta.

- Iré a ayudar a Sakura... - dice ella, pero Eriol la estaba detiene tomándola suavemente de un brazo.

- Espera - dice él. - Espera, Tomoyo... -

Ella se sorprendió. Eriol la había llamado por su nombre...

- Hiragizawa, tú... -

Él enrojeció un poco. Estaba decidido. Lo haría en ese preciso momento.

- Tomoyo... - tomó aire silenciosamente -...Quiero decirte que tú me... -

- El té está listo - dice Sakura, pero ella al ver la escena, aunque fuera un poco despistada, se dio cuenta de que entró en un mal momento. - Perdónenme, creo que no debí... -

- Está bien, Sakura - dijo Eriol, con un dejo de decepción, del cual todos los demás se dieron cuenta, excepto Sakura e, incluso, Tomoyo. Aunque ella siempre era observadora en las miradas y características de los demás, esa vez estaba tan sorprendida por el momento anterior que ni siquiera atinó a decir nada, solamente se sentó en silencio.

- Bueno - dijo Sakura - Espero que les guste este pastel. Lo preparé yo misma - y le faltó poco a Sakura para decir: "- Lo preparé yo misma, especialmente para tí, Shaoran - ", pero pensó que debía guardarse ese comentario para algún otro momento. Ella estaba nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que convidaba a unas visitas con un pastel hecho por ella.

En eso, al terminar de servir, todos prueban el pastel.

- Este es el primer pastel que hago yo sola, así que espero que les guste -

- Sakura, este pastel está exquisito - dijo Eriol.

- Lo mismo digo - dice Meiling.

- ¡Te ha salido muy bien, Sakura! - exclama Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias - contesta ella.

En eso, Sakura mira a Shaoran, el cual le sonríe.

- Está delicioso, Sakura -

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, feliz por haberle servido un postre hecho por ella a su querido Shaoran.

Después de ello, siguieron conversando de otros temas por un par de horas, dejando a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow en el olvido. En eso, se hace la hora de la cena.

- ¿Se quedan a cenar? - preguntó la dueña de casa.

- Si - dijeron todos. En eso vienen Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun.

- Eriol, queremos pedirte permiso para regresar a la mansión - dijo Ruby Moon.

- Esta bien - responde él.

Antes de que se fueran, a Spinnel Sun se le veía un poco decepcionado, pero Eriol decidió que hablaría con él después.

En eso baja Kero, en su forma original.

- ¿Y Yue? - preguntó Sakura.

- Se quedó dormido - respondió Kero. En su rostro había una sonrisa alegre y triunfal.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigen a la cocina, para preparar todo.

- Oye, Kerberos ¿Porqué Spinnel Sun tenía tan mala cara? - pregunta Eriol.

Kerberos se ríe, orgulloso.

- Le he ganado en los video juegos. No hay duda de que soy el mejor - dice y ríe de forma un poco vanidosa, mientras una gota cae de las cabezas de Eriol y Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Meiling preparaban la cena, y Sakura tendía la mesa, para después seguir encargándose. Una hora más tarde, la cena estaba lista. Kero, para ese tipos de situaciones, cambia a su forma falsa, y así poder comer con mayor comodidad U. Todos cenaron muy bien, y luego le seguía el postre que Tomoyo había preparado. Al igual que la situación anterior con respecto a Sakura con su pastel, Tomoyo esperaba la opinión de Eriol. Este, sonriendo, no tardó en responder.

- Está delicioso, Daidouji -

Ella quedó asombrada nuevamente ¿Adonde había ido a parar esa confianza que Eriol le había dado en el momento que estaban solos¿Porqué no le había llamado por su nombre en ese momento? - Tal vez - pensó - Eriol no quiera tener esa confianza delante de los demás... - Ella solo dijo un "Gracias" un poco triste, por respuesta.

Eriol se dio cuenta de ello, y comprendió que se había precipitado muchísimo al tratar tan confiadamente a Tomoyo anteriormente, pero decidió remediarlo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Una vez que terminaron, conversaron un poco más y, finalmente, los invitados decidieron que era hora de retirarse. De repente, Shaoran se le ocurre una idea.

- Sakura, si quieres me quedo a ayudarte a limpiar... - le dijo, un poco sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió, también con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias -

- Meiling¿tú te puedes adelantar? - preguntó él.

- Si, Shaoran, no hay problema, iré con Daidouji -

- Si no les molesta, las acompaño - dijo un Eriol algo tímido, pero enigmático como siempre.

- Yo no tengo problema, y Daidouji tampoco lo tiene¿verdad? - dijo Meiling, con un guiño disimulado dirigido a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, solo atinó a responder que no le molestaba, pero su mirada se veía triste, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Meiling se dio cuenta, pero nada dijo, por lo que los tres se despidieron de los Card Captors y se retiraron.

- A Tomoyo se la veía un poco extraña¿verdad? - comentó Sakura, mientras lavaba los platos. Ella rara vez se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que los demás ocultan, pero la mirada de Tomoyo después de la cena era demasiado sospechosa para Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shaoran, quien estaba secando los platos que Sakura le iba alcanzando.

- ¿No notaste algo en su mirada? Era como si... como si estuviera muy triste - dijo Sakura, meditando nuevamente el rostro de su amiga.

- Puede ser... - dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol estaban caminado por la calle. En eso llegan a una esquina y se detienen.

- Bueno, hasta aquí les puedo acompañar - dice Meiling. - Nos vemos, cuídense -

- Hasta luego - la despidió Tomoyo, viendo como Meiling se alejaba rápidamente. Tomoyo se quedó allí...

- ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Eriol.

- Si - dijo Tomoyo.

Había pasado unos interminables e infinitos minutos de un silencio incómodo del que ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta, mientras hacían la caminata.

- Tomoyo... - dijo Eriol, al fin.

Tomoyo no aguantó más y se detuvo.

- ¿Porqué, Eriol? - dijo, causando la sorpresa del muchacho. Él se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda a ella - ¿Porqué me lastimas así? En un momento demuestras confianza y al momento siguiente haces como que nada ha pasado - ella estaba cabizbaja y sonrojada.

Eriol se dio cuenta que su inquietud la había lastimado profundamente. Fue entonces que aprovechó para solucionar de una vez por todas ese embrollo.

- Tomoyo... - Eriol se dio la vuelta lentamente, se acercó y posó sus manos en aquellos hombros. Ella levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia aquellos enigmáticos ojos que la miraban dulcemente, en un rostro sonrojado, pero serio. - Tomoyo, no es mi intención lastimarte... pero pensé que te había molestado que me hubiese confiando así, tan repentinamente, pero veo que al intentar remediar la situación, la empeoré. Perdóname, me tomé esa libertad porque ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por tí... Tomoyo, tú me gustas -

Tomoyo no atinaba hacer o decir nada. Estaba emocionada. Y tomó la importante determinación.

- Eriol, tú también me gustas. Eres una persona muy especial para mi y... - fue entonces cuando ella dejó de hablar, siendo interrumpida por Eriol, quien, al oír ello, solo pudo acercarse aún más a ella y darle todo su amor en un beso, al mismo tiempo en que ella entregaba su corazón por medio de sus labios.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El misterio de Yue, la carta traidora y la pena de Meiling**

Sakura y Shaoran se habían quedado dormidos en el living, mirando una hermosa película romántica que estaban pasando. En eso ella se despierta, y, despacio, se levanta sin despertarlo. Al rato vuelve con una manta y lo cubre, observándolo con ternura.

- Se ve aún más guapo cuando está dormido - pensaba. Como ella también tenía sueño, se cubre con la manta e inmediatamente se queda dormida, a su lado.

Shaoran se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y que debía de volver, y vio a Sakura a su lado, tan hermosa, durmiendo tranquilamente, y pensó que sería mejor llevarla a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó allí, Kero, en su forma original, y Yue, estaban dormidos también. Shaoran depositó a Sakura en su cama y la cubrió. En eso...

- ¿Eres feliz? -

Yue estaba de pie, ante él.

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran estaba un poco confundido.

- ¿Eres feliz junto a Sakura? -

- Si - Shaoran no dudó en decírselo, por que fue Yue el que le había ayudado a descubrir su verdaderos sentimentos hacia Sakura.

Yue dudó, pero deseaba saber. - ¿Tanto la quieres? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Daría mi vida por ella - respondió sin dudarlo.

El guardián quedó conforme con la respuesta, deseoso de experimentar ese sentimiento. Nadie podría saber porque estaba tan curioso. Además, por alguna misteriosa razón, alguien aparecía en su mente, y sospechaba que lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ese ser era algo similar. Debía sacarse la duda pronto...

- Ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta - dijo Yue, finalmente.

Después de que Shaoran se retira, Yue sube nuevamente a la habitación y observa un momento a Sakura. Lo que él esperaba era que ella les enseñara a los guardianes sobre este sentimiento, como el mago Clow les había enseñado lo que es la amistad, la tristeza, la ira, y otros sentimientos, excepto el amor que se tiene entre dos personas, porque no lo experimentó. Yue abre la ventana, sale por allí, la vuelve a cerrar, observa a Sakura por última vez, y se dirigió a su casa, es decir, a la casa de Yukito.

Así pasó la noche, tranquilamente... si no fuera por un extraño suceso que se desarrollaba en el bosque, cerca del parque Pingüino...

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - pregunta una chica de oscuro cabello largo y ojos rojos, al parecer humana... mostrando una mirada de enfado.

- Si, no soporto la idea de que tú me controles. Tú estás hecha por el odio, y yo no cumpliré lo que me pidas porque no tienes corazón - le respondió una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Esta era de menor edad que la muchacha con la que hablaba y tenía en su espaldas un par de grandes alas verdes y finas como la seda, semejantes a la de los colibríes.

- Vete, si quieres, pero no sobrevivirás sin mis poderes - dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maligna.

- No me importa - dijo la niña, la cual se elevó hacia la noche, ocultando su presencia para que la muchacha no la encontrara. Sabía perfectamente adonde tendría que ir si no quería morir en manos de aquel malvado ser.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despierta al toque del reloj. Había sentido la presencia de una carta Clow, pero lo extraño era que estaba demasiado cerca, como si estuviera a su lado... En eso ve a Kero, en su forma original, quien la estaba observando.

- ¿Tú también sientes esa presencia, Kero? -

- Si, se siente muy fuerte... mmm... - Kero estaba meditando, ya que, al igual que Sakura, sentía demasiado cerca la presencia. De pronto, sin previo aviso, aparece lentamente al lado de la puerta, frente a Sakura, la niña que había escapado del bosque.

- ¡Sakura¡Esa es la verdadera forma de la carta Deseo¡Debes capturarla! -

Ella estaba por invocar al báculo, cuando, sin previo aviso, el libro sale del otro cajón, se abre y deja salir a la carta Espejo, quien aparece y se transforma en el doble de Sakura.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Sakura.

La carta Clow, al parecer, triste, miró fijamente a los ojos a la carta Espejo por unos momentos, y ésta después empezó a hablar.

- Ama, la carta me a comunicado lo que le ha ocurrido ayer a la noche - dicho esto relató lo sucedido - Es por eso que ha venido aquí a entregarse voluntariamente, para que tú seas su ama -

Después de que la carta Espejo terminó de hablar, la carta Deseo se transformó en un haz de luz, para posarse en una carta Sakura, en la mano de ésta. Después de ello, la carta Espejo retornó a su forma de carta, en el libro, el cual volvió a su sitio.

Sakura estaba allí, embobada, sin saber que decir. Kero reaccionó, retornó a su forma falsa y una sonrisa asomó en la carita del pequeño león.

- Sabía que Deseo no iba a dejarse manejar por Odio. Es una carta que puede independizarse de los seres que no tienen corazón. Por eso eligió quedarse contigo, Sakura - dijo Kero, quien cambió su expresión, enigmático y serio. - Pero fue un acto muy riesgoso -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow sobreviven por el poder que Odio les dá. Al traicionarla, Deseo estuvo a punto de convertirse en una carta común y corriente, ya que no tenía a nadie para que le otorgara energía. Pero sabiendo que tú eras la Maestra de Cartas, vino inmediatamente, porque sabe que tú nunca la utilizarías para hacer maldades -

A todo esto, el tiempo había pasado...

- ¡Uuyy¡¡Se me hace tarde!! -

Se cambió rápidamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia el comedor. Kero se quedó allí, en el cuarto. Con su poder, hizo que el libro saliera nuevamente y se abriera. Sacó a todas las cartas que había allí y las metió en la carterita especial donde Sakura las llevaba siempre. Finalmente, la última carta que guardó fue a Deseo. Sakura ya había bajado al comedor.

- ¡Buenos días! - saluda ella.

- Buenos días, Sakura - Fijitaka respondió el saludo.

- Buenas tardes, monstruo - le dijo Touya, para enojarla.

- Bue-nos-días, hermano. ¡Y yo no soy ningún monstruo! - Touya había logrado su objetivo. La hizo enfadar.

- Pues creo que otro monstruo no gritaría tanto como tú, monstruo - dijo él. Lo que ganó con ello fue que Sakura le pisara fuertemente un pie.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sakura volvió al cuarto y encontró su carterita en la cama.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya he guardado todas las cartas - dijo Kero, al ver la pregunta que venía.

- Gracias, Kero. ¡Nos vemos! -

Salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya me voy! - se despedía mientras la abría.

- ¡Ve con cuidado! - le dijo su padre.

Patinó tranquila, pero velozmente, admirando la belleza de los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían suavemente, y disfrutando de la brisa matinal. En eso, ve a alguien en el lugar donde antes Yukito esperaba a los hermanos Kinomoto para acompañarlos en el trayecto, hace 3 años. Era Shaoran.

- Buenos días, Shaoran - le saluda Sakura.

- Buenos días, Sakura - le responde Shaoran. Ella se acerca y él la besa en la mejilla dulcemente. Sakura, algo sonrojada, esboza una hermosa sonrisa, de la cual Shaoran disfruta plenamente mientras caminaba hacía el instituto, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Llegaron allí y fueron al salón. Tomoyo y Meiling saludan a los jóvenes recien llegados y ellos les respondieron el saludo. En eso entra la profesora Mitsuki y todos toman sus lugares.

- Les daré una anuncio. A llegado un alumno desde Inglaterra, al cual ustedes deben de conocer bien... -

- ¿Podría ser...? - preguntó en voz baja Sakura a Tomoyo.

- Seguramente - dijo ella, sonrojándose bonitamente al pensarlo.

- ...Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Eriol Hiragizawa - decía la profesora mientras hacía pasar a Eriol. Él dirigió su mirada a la clase, hasta posarla en la de Tomoyo, y luego sonrió. Lo mismo hizo ella, quien seguía sonrojada. Sakura observó ello, pero no se percató de nada.

- Veamos¿adónde te sentarás...? - divagaba la profesora - ¡Es cierto! Hay un lugar delante de Daidouji. Puedes sentarte allí - decía, a medida de que Eriol se acercaba al lugar indicado, sin dejar de observar a Tomoyo, hasta que se sentó. Continuaron las clases sin tropiezos, y sonó la campana indicando el descanso y se decidió que almorzarían todos juntos.

- ¡Qué bueno que te tocó en el mismo salón que nosotros, Eriol! - dijo Sakura, mientras estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

- Oye Eriol... - dijo Tomoyo, que, al estar sentada a su lado, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho cariñosamente, para sorpresa de todos - ¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirles? -

- Creo que ya no es necesario, Tomoyo - dijo él, tomandola del mentón y acercándolo hacia sí para darle un beso que dejó aún más atónitos a sus amigos, pero contentos, en especial Sakura, por saber que los jóvenes se habían encontrado y eran felices uno junto con el otro.

Meiling, al darse cuenta de la incómoda escena, decidió retirarse.

- Creo estoy de más en este momento, así que nos veremos luego - dijo ella, simulando una falsa sonrisa, la cual fue evidente para todos, excepto para Sakura.

Eriol nada dijo. Al ser la reencarnación del mago Clow, lo sabía todo y no le hacía falta preguntar. Tomoyo, por su parte, tampoco preguntó. Sabía la razón de esa actuación por parte de Meiling, ya que ella le había contado sobre su pesar. Shaoran veía claramente la situación que vivía Meiling al observar a Eriol y a Tomoyo. No podía evitar querer intentar consolar a su querida prima, su gran amiga, por lo que decidió acompañarla. Sakura no se dio cuenta ni dijo nada, ya que no percibía lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

- Te acompaño, Meiling - dijo Shaoran. - Vuelvo luego - dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- Si - dijo ella.

Los jóvenes fueron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, adonde no pudieran ser ni vistos ni oídos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y recorrieron el rostro de la joven. A pesar de que le daba la espalda a Shaoran, éste no tardó en darse cuenta.

- No llores, Meiling - le decía. - ¿Quieres hablar? -

Ella se dio la vuelta y él le vio una mirada que hacía ver claramente el gran sufrimiento interno que ella guardaba en su corazón.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, llorando en su hombro. Él posó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y tratando de consolarla. - Sé lo que Nayoki siente por mi, y también sabe que le correspondo, pero¡lo extraño demasiado¡Hace dos años que no se nada sobre él! - decía ella, sin parar de llorar.

- Tranquilízate, Meiling - le decía su primo. - Ya verás que pronto regresará a tu lado, no llores. Creo que Nayoki no querría verte en el estado en que estás. Hazlo por él, sé paciente y espéralo. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Tienes toda la razón - decía ella, separándose de él, lentamente. - Aunque no puedo evitar ponerme así cuando los veo a Hiragizawa con Daidouji, o a tí con Kinomoto. - Meiling continuaba llorando, pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. - Lo amo demasiado - susurró.

- Házlo por él¿de acuerdo? - dijo Shaoran, dándole un pañuelo.

Meiling, finalmente, luego de un rato largo, secó su rostro, dejó de llorar, y extendió una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Shaoran. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes decir las palabras justas, las palabras que la persona con la que estás necesita escuchar - dijo ella, y le besó la mejilla, como agradecimiento.

Shaoran sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y repitió nuevamente: - Hazlo por Nayoki. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Si - respondió la chica, quien después de ello se levantó, al mismo tiempo que su primo, y después de secar su rostro para que no se notara de que estuvo llorando, se encaminó junto con Shaoran adonde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que solamente se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol.

- ¿Donde está Sakura? - preguntó inmediatamente Shaoran.

- Cerca del salón de música. Dijo que iría allí y que se encontraría con todos nosotros en el salón de clases, cuando terminara el descanso - respondió Tomoyo.

- Iré con ella. Los veré al final del descanso - dijo él y se fue.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que la encontró, sentada debajo de un gran árbol, reclinándose en él. Shaoran no podía ver su expresión, ya que estaba de espaldas, y por lo tanto, ella no lo vio acercarse, así que él decidió quedarse detrás sin que se diera cuenta. Ella miraba algo que tenía en sus manos y él descubrió que era el antiguo calendario de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura. Se lo había mostrado una vez. Lo que le parecía extraño era que tenía en su mano un lapiz verde oscuro. Mientras pasaba lentamente las páginas, se veían y hacía otras anotaciones como: "23 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Eriol; 25 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Meiling; 3 de Septiembre: Cumpleaños de Tomoyo; 25 de Diciembre: Cumpleaños de Yukito..." y otras fechas que la muchacha agregaba poco a poco. Él estaba tan cerca que veía claramente. En eso, ella le da vuelta al calendario en el mes de Julio, y anota algo. Cuando termina, se queda mirando lo que había escrito. Él leyó, asomándose por encima de su cabeza, que había redondeado el número 13, y una línea sobresalía para poner "Cumpleaños de Shaoran". Esto le hace sonreir, y entonces, posa sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, ésta se sobresalta, se da la vuelta y lo ve allí, sonriéndole.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida. Estaba por decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó tomando su rostro y besándola. Luego se sentó a su lado, abrazado a ella y viceversa.

- Oye, Sakura... -

- Dime -

- ¿Cuando empezaste a usar ese calendario? -

- Desde hace unos días, cuando mi papá me dio permiso, a cambio de que marcara con otro color. Pero con todos los sucesos, no pude continuar. Ahora pude, pero después tengo que seguir... -

En eso, la campana suena. Ellos se encaminan hacia el salón de clases.

- ¡Qué corto es el descanso! - se quejó Sakura.

- ¿No será que el tiempo se nos pasó volando? - comenta Shaoran, mirándola dulcemente.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Regresaron al salón y el resto del tiempo pasó rápidamente, exceptuando el hecho de que Eriol les pasó a todos un papel, en el cual los invitaba a su casa, después de clase, para tomar el té. Todos le susurraron que con mucho gusto irían.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cambios del tiempo y la Enfermedad**

Al término de las clases, tomaban un camino conocido que los guiaba a la antigua mansión de Clow. Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling iban juntas adelante, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran las seguian un poco alejados. Todos conversaban entre sí.

- Oye, Daidouji, cuéntanos que ocurrió - dijo Meiling, curiosa.

Tomoyo contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sus oyentes quedaron emocionadas.

- Te felicito, Tomoyo - le dijo Sakura, contenta.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Shaoran conversaban.

- ¿Por qué motivo nos invitaste a tu casa, Hiragizawa? -

- Puedes llamarme Eriol, Li. Solamente para pasar un rato entre amigos. Todo lo referente a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se dijo en la casa de Sakura -

- ... -

- Se que estabas por preguntármelo, así que decidí contestar - Eriol, diciendo esto, se dibujó en su rostro una de sus clásicas sonrisas enigmáticas. - Por cierto... - Eriol cambió su expresión rápidamente para ponerse serio - ¿Has visto a los guardianes de Sakura últimamente ¿Ocurrió algo? -

Shaoran recordó, al oír esa pregunta, las preguntas que Yue le formuló la noche anterior, por lo que se lo comentó a Eriol.

- Me lo imaginaba - murmuró para sí. Era de imaginarse que eso ocurriría, ya que su guardiana le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo, y se le veía la curiosidad que reflejaba al hablar del asunto.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Shaoran.

- No ocurre nada. Solo deseaba saber - dijo Eriol. La conversación había terminado justo a tiempo, al detenerse todos ante el portal de la mansión. Eriol la abrió mágicamente, entraron, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio, mientras éste cerraba el portal con el mismo método de cuando lo abrió.

Entraron, caminaron por el largo pasillo y llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba dispuesto para el té. Tomaron asiento mientras Nakuru servía el té. Para sorpresa de todos, Kero, en su forma falsa, y Yue, se encontraban allí. Yue estaba sentado al lado de Clow, pero era evidente que no comería, fue por eso que Nakuru no le sirvió, al saber ese detalle. Spinnel se encontraba en su forma falsa, totalmente ebrio, peleándose con Kero por un apetitoso dulce. Era de esperarse que Kero, enfadado por la actitud indiferente del felino negro por la comida, lo hubiese atragantado con una galleta, provocando la ebriedad del pobre Spinnel.

- No han cambiado nada ninguno de los dos - comenta Eriol, al ver la divertida escena. - Sin embargo, el tiempo ha surtido efecto en alguno de ustedes - dijo, posando su atenta mirada en cada rostro familiar, para terminar mirando dulcemente a Tomoyo, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

Ella nada dijo. El solo hecho de verle la hacía ruborizarse bonitamente, reflejando que los cinco años que pasaron había modificado su persona, convirtiéndola en toda una señorita de su edad, llevando casi siempre su cabello trenzado, contrariamente a su costumbre anterior. Sus ojos conservaban el encanto de niña, pero en su rostro se veía claramente la madurez que había adquirido con el paso del sabio tiempo, además de un poco, solo un poco, de cordura, aunque era inevitable que explotara de la emoción que la caracteriza, siempre que se ponía a mirar los videos de Sakura y sus luchas.

Meiling reaccionó al oir aquello. "- De alguna manera... - pensaba - De alguna manera, creo que yo también he cambiado -". Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que se veía claramente los cambios. Los más evidentes eran los de su corazón. Nayoki había cambiado sus sentimientos de ella hacia su primo. Ahora sentía un profundo afecto y la amistad que los unía era visible. Nayoki era ahora el ser querido de Meiling, alguien especial a quien amar con toda el alma. Por otra parte, al igual que Tomoyo, Meiling conservaba algunos rasgos intactos. Sus ojos reflejaban más tranquilidad que antes, al igual que se había adquirido la paciencia como consuelo, para esperar a Nayoki. Seguía usando el mismo peinado que la hacía única y que la particularizaba. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven, aunque aún disfrutaba la suerte de no haber madurado del todo.

"- ¿Yo pude haber cambiado? - pensaba Sakura. - Si cambié, no me dí cuenta de ello -". De hecho, cambió. Se hizo un poco más distraída y, para sorpresa de los que la conocen, era más valiente y corajuda que antes, tanto que, por increible que parezca, había dejado de temerle a los fantasmas. Por otra parte, había mejorado bastante en lo que respecta a las matemáticas. Su poder había aumentado considerablemente, ya que, como se veía lógicamente, Yue estaba con sus poderes intactos. Seguía manteniendo ese hermoso rostro de niña, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, se veía como el rostro de una joven de su edad. Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, lo que la hacía más bonita para los ojos de cierto muchachito...

Hablando de Roma... Shaoran se había convertido en un muchacho aún más fuerte que antes. Sus poderes también habían aumentado, ya que había estado practicando su magia constantemente. Ya no se debilitaba tan fácilmente como antes. Por otro lado, su seriedad no le había abandonado y se había vuelto un poco más protector con los seres queridos que le rodeaban. Al igual que Sakura, él había mejorado en la asignatura de Japonés. Sus expresivos ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que obtenían al pensar en el objeto de su amor. Era evidente que la felicidad que esto le provocaba lo hiciera sonrojarse, sin perder esa costumbre con los años. Su gran amistad con Meiling le había proporcionado un cariño hacia su prima, más como hermano mayor que como primo, aunque por supuesto, que era su amigo ante todo.

Yue conservaba sus rasgos y características. Seguía protegiendo a Sakura como siempre lo hizo. No era necesario que se obligara a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Touya, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que Yue había aprendido a quererla mas como amiga que como su ama. Más, por algún indescifrable motivo, deseaba con todo su corazón averiguar y aprender sobre le sentimiento que ella experimentaba con respecto a Shaoran. Yue veía que ese sentimiento era más poderoso que la magia, pero no sabía con exactitud la razón, como tampoco sabía el porque aparecía un ser en particular en su mente, cada vez que pensaba en ese tema...

Por otra parte, la reencarnación de Clow, al no ser Clow en sí, sino Eriol, también había cambiado. Aunque tenía la memoria y la experiencia de vida del poderoso mago, había algo que este no había hallado ni había experimentado: el amor mutuo e infinito entre dos personas. A diferencia de Clow, Eriol estaba experimentando ese sentimiento, lo que le hizo cambiar. Ahora era un poco más romántico con lo que respecta al trato con su amada Tomoyo. Su poder se hallaba intacto, manteniendo el altísimo nivel que lo diferenciaba, aún, de Sakura y Shaoran juntos.

Todos estaban comentando los distintos cambios de cada quien y de cual cambio se notaba más, cuando...

- ¡Una carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Yue se habían levantado precipitadamente al sentir esa presencia. Era un poco lejana, pero la podían percibir desde allí. Rápidamente, Kero volvió a su forma original y siguió junto con los demás a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, quienes echaron a correr inmediatamente. Los guardianes de Eriol retornaron a sus verdaderas identidades, listos para proteger a su amo.

Sakura invocó su báculo y llamó a la carta Vuelo y Flote, y así, todos volaron hacia el lugar donde la presencia se sentía más fuerte. Finalmente llegaron. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino. De repente, ocurrió algo inesperado. Tomoyo cayó, pero no estaba desmayada. En su rostro se veía reflejado el sufrimiento corporal que la hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Eriol corrió hacia donde se encontraba y se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza. Sabía que la carta que estaban siguiendo había provocado aquello.

- ¡Sakura, ten mucho cuidado! - le gritó Eriol. En sus ojos se veía la desesperación. - ¡Esta es la carta Enfermedad¡La carta está atacando a Tomoyo! -

Sakura quedó petrificada al oír aquello.

- ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? - preguntó angustiada y desesperada, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Sakura, por favor, no llores. Llorar no servirá de nada ahora. Debes pensar en un método para ayudarla - le dijo Shaoran, seriamente.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas, lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió decidida, aunque aún estaba un poco angustiada. Caminó hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y la observó. Estaba muy pálida y un sudor frío recorría su frente. Eriol estaba allí, secándole el sudor con su pañuelo. Miró a Sakura. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo para detener a la carta. Y era verdad. Sin previo aviso, Sakura empezó a pronunciar un conjuro.

- Permite que mi deseo se haga realidad ¡Deseo! - exclamó Sakura, invocando a la carta.

La carta, que se transformó en la niña alada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y apuntó su varita hacia su corazón. Una esfera de luz oscura salió de allí, la cual revoloteó rápidamente, con la intención de escapar, pero Sakura invocó a la carta Aro, y la luz, finalmente, comenzó a tomar la forma de una cobra negra gigante de ojos color rojo sangre. Era la carta Enfermedad. La cobra no tenía escapatoria. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y por eso usó su último método. Tomando de sorpresa a Sakura, la carta lanzó esferas de luz oscuras que provenían de su boca, la cual tenía enormes colmillos. Sakura no perdió su tiempo. Usó a Escudo para proteger a todos, pero ella salió de la protección que la carta brindaba. Shaoran, al ver aquello, corrió tras ella, seguido de Kero y Yue.

- Sakura¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Por favor, Shaoran, invoca tu espada y ayúdame a pelear! - Sakura solo se inmutó a contestar aquello, dejando a Shaoran medio confundido. Reaccionó enseguida e hizo lo que Sakura le pidió.

- Kero, por favor, cuida a Shaoran - le dijo Sakura.

Kero asintió y se posó a lado del descendiente de Clow, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Pero no había tiempo para dar lugar a las reacciones. Una esfera se acercaba hacia él peligrosamente, con intención de introducirse dentro. Shaoran no la había visto, y estuvo a punto de ser su víctima, si Kero no le hubiera cubrido con sus alas.

- Tú aún no me agradas, pero eres el objeto de la felicidad de Sakura y no permitiré que ella sufra por tu culpa¿me oíste? - Kero le había susurrado esto al oído.

Shaoran le sonrió y asintió. Otras esferas se acercaban, esta vez, hacia Kero. Shaoran invocó al dios del trueno y las destruyó.

- Protegeré a quien me protege. Sakura también te aprecia mucho y sufriría mucho si tú le faltaras - Shaoran le había susurrado este al oído del guardián, el cual quedó asombrado. En ese instante, los dos se sonrieron, haciendo un acuerdo sin palabras, del cual se engrendaría una nueva amistad.

De pronto, se oye un grito. Ambos voltean hacía donde habían escuchado el sonido. Sakura estaba esquivando a duras penas las esferas que la carta le lanzaba ferozmente. Kero le lanzó una bola de fuego, a la cual la carta hizo desaparecer con una enorme esfera que había salido de su boca, para defenderse. Era la oportunidad que Sakura esperaba. Invocó a su misteriosa carta. Esta envolvió a la carta y Sakura la selló. Al tener la carta en su mano, Sakura la observó solo un momento. Recordó entonces a Tomoyo.

Sakura corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó, Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados. Eriol aún le estaba sosteniéndola, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomoyo abrió los ojos, al parecer estaba cansada.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó Sakura, mientras se abrazaba a su amiga, llorando. Tomoyo, a pesar de estar agotada, se sentó en la hierba teñida en verde oscuro, por la noche que se había avecinado, y le acarició la cabeza, consolándola.

- Sakura, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes - le decía.

Sakura se separó y extendió una hermosa sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. De repente, Tomoyo reacciona.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? -

- ¡Se me olvidó traer mi cámara de video para grabarte y un traje para que pudieras luchar! - dijo, decepcionada.

Sakura, que estaba de pie de nuevo, se cayó ante el comentario, al igual que todos. Estaban pensando en retirarse de allí, cuando...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La aparición de una nueva Carta Legendaria de Clow, una extraña presencia y una enorme pérdida**

- ¡Esta vez no escaparás, Maestra de Cartas! - exclamó una voz.

Sakura se sobresaltó, asustada, y trató de dirigir su mirada, buscando de donde provino el sonido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí¡Muéstrese! - exclamó Shaoran, que estaba a su lado, listo para protegerla.

De repente, de entre los árboles más frondosos del lugar, se descubrió, flotando, la muchacha con la que Deseo había discutido...

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Eriol.

- Apuesto a que tú eres la reencarnación de Clow¿no es así? - le dijo la muchacha. Tenía un tono tranquilo y burlón. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y mostraba una maligna sonrisa, que resaltaba sus rojos ojos. - Si es así¡te acabaré a tí primero, así no lograrás sellarme¡Seré libre por siempre y llenaré a este mundo de odio y rencor! - y la muchacha lanzó una carcajada maléfica y desagradable.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo permitiremos? - le dijo Eriol, furioso.

- Nunca podrán derrotarme. ¡Vamos, intenta atacarme! - la carta retaba a Eriol.

- No me corresponde luchar contigo. Sakura logrará vencerte, y yo lucharé de su lado, para proteger a quienes queremos - dijo Eriol.

- Entonces... - Odio alzó una mano, de la cual emergía un oscuro resplandor. Acto seguido, Tomoyo era alzada del suelo y se dirigía hacía la carta - ... si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo flotaba inconciente a su lado.

Eriol se mostró sorprendido y, por vez primera, sintió miedo. Miedo a que algo grave le ocurriera a Tomoyo, y peor, algo que le ocurriera por su culpa, por no defenderla...

- ¡Tomoyo, no! - gritó Sakura, desesperada. Unas lágrimas asomaron en su rostro, un rostro que estaba triste. No sabía que hacer.

La carta posó sus ojos en ella, y su cuerpo giró hasta quedar frente a Sakura.

- Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - dijo la carta, burlona. - Pero si es la Maestra de Cartas. ¡Ah! Veo que está contigo el descendiente de Clow. ¡Qué oportunidad¡Podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro! Bueno, en realidad, tres de un tiro - rió encantada.

- ¡Suéltala¡Suelta a Tomoyo! - dijo entonces Sakura.

La carta dejó de sonreir.

- Me temo que es imposible. Ya lo he dicho: si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo entonces. Después observó que Sakura sostenía en su mano la carta de la Enfermedad. - Veo que tienes una de mis cartas. Dime niña¿no te parece extraño que esa carta no se haya transformado en una Carta Sakura? -

Sakura se sorprendió al oir aquello. Miró a la carta recién capturada y, efectivamente, la carta no se había transformado. Pero esta carta no era como lo eran las cartas Clow. Tenía tonos rojizos y negros que se combinaban.

- Me voy a entretener un rato con ustedes antes de eliminarlos - dijo Odio, extendiendo nuevamente una amenazante sonrisa, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo y pronunciar un conjuro: - Llave que guardas los poderes del rencor... - una llave parecida a la que Sakura utilizaba antes, pero de alas oscuras flotaba frente a la carta- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante el odio, quien te ha creado para esta misión. ¡Libérate! - exclamó la carta. - ¡Enfermedad¡Atácalo! -

De pronto, la carta que Sakura tenía en su mano empezó a brillar con una resplandor rojizo, para luego liberarse. La enorme cobra negra se posó al lado de la carta Odio. Enfermedad emitía un silbido amenazante, enseñando su oscura lengua. Ésta posó su fría mirada en Shaoran y le atacó, pero Kero se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe que le hirió gravemente.

- ¡Kero! - gritó Sakura. Ella corrió hacia él, pero algo se interpuso. La cobra negra ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de Sakura, y abrió su boca, dispuesta a morderla, pero unos cristales le atravesaron el paladar...

Yue le había herido a la carta, pero esto fue en vano. Enfermedad cerró su boca y sus ojos, concentrándose para su ataque. Fue entonces cuando los cristales salieron de su boca, dirigidos como balas a Yue, hiriéndolo y cortándole un ala. Yue cayó desmayado.

- ¡Yue¡No! - Sakura no sabía que hacer. La carta no la dejaba acercarse a sus guardianes. - Tiene que haber un modo - pensaba ella. - Tengo que hallar la forma de capturarla -

De pronto, Enfermedad se dirigía hacia Sakura, sin que se haya ella percatado de ello.

- ¡Dios del Trueno, ve! -

La cobra no pudo transpasar el invisible escudo que Shaoran había creado en torno a Sakura, para protegerla. Enfermedad miró a Shaoran y le ataco de imprevisto, pero él estaba listo para defenderse. Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, le cortó la cabeza a la cobra. Sakura quedó impresionada, y quedó aún más, al igual que todos los demás, cuando la cobra regeneró una cabeza nueva.

- ¡De nada les servirá lastimarla! - dijo Odio. - Yo estoy proporcionándole los poderes a la Enfermedad, y no podrán detenerla - dijo, riendo. Estaba tan ocupada observando la pelea, que no se dio cuenta que, por detrás suyo, Ruby Moon tomaba a Tomoyo, que estaba detrás de la carta, y la liberaba, para luego llevársela consigo hacia donde se encontraba su amo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Ruby Moon! - le susurró Eriol. - Ahora la atacaremos sin problema -

- ¿Qué pasará con la Maestra de Cartas y el descendiente de Clow? - preguntó Spinnel Sun.

- Ellos podrán encargarse perfectamente de la Enfermedad - le respondió Eriol. Estaban dispuestos a atacar, pero él no quiso que Tomoyo fuese raptada nuevamente, por lo que la acostó en la hierba y la rodeó con un escudo muy poderoso que solamente él lo podía traspasar. Se quedó más tranquilo, sabiendo que Tomoyo estaba a salvo. La miró dulcemente y luego se dio la vuelta, mirando furioso a Odio, quien no se había percatado de que ya no tenía un rehén.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Shaoran continuaban peleando.

- ¡Sakura, creo que las cartas Sakura no nos ayudarán¡Tienes que utilizar las cartas Sakura que antes eran las Legendarias Cartas Clow! - le dijo Shaoran, al esquivar a Enfermedad.

- ¡Tienes razón! - Sakura no perdió su tiempo. - ¡Explosión! - Invocó a la carta y Sakura disparó contra la carta, utilizando su báculo, del cual salían pequeñas esferas resplandecientes.

La cobra no tuvo tiempo de escapar y recibió los impactos, la cual la dejaron muy mal. Fue entonces cuando Sakura aprovechó el momento e invocó a su carta para capturar de una vez por todas a Enfermedad. Pero fue en vano. La humareda que cubría el lugar donde estaba la carta se desvaneció, evidenciando que la carta se había recuperado nuevamente del ataque. Para vengarse de ello, la carta atacó a Eriol, mordiéndolo justo al corazón. Él gritó, el dolor era insoportable. Moriría sin remedio. Los guardianes estaban sorprendidos. No habían visto que la carta había elegido como objetivo a su amo. En un intento desesperado por salvarlo, Ruby Moon forcejeó con el animal y lo arrancó del lado de Eriol, arrojando a la bestia lejos. Spinnel Sun, furioso, aplastó a la cobra con su cuerpo, luego alzó vuelo y le disparó una llamarada que la carbonizó, dejándola fuera de combate temporariamente.

Tomoyo despertó ante el grito, y, al ver a Eriol, corrió hacia su amado y se arrodilló junto a él. Lloraba, sabiendo el triste destino que a él le esperaba, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- ¡Eriol¡Por favor, no me dejes! - Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar. - ¡Si tú te vas, yo ya no podría vivir¡No tendría una razón para seguir viviendo! -

- No... digas eso... Tomoyo - Eriol cada vez respiraba con más dificultad - No llores... yo estaré bien... - dijo, con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, alzando débilmente una mano para terminar en una caricia en el aterciopelado rostro de Tomoyo, la cual sostuvo su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella. ¿Acaso él estaba alucinando?

- Siento... la presencia... de una tercera... carta Legendaria... de Clow... - decía él. Se le estaba acabando la fuerza.

- No sigas, Eriol - le dijo Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo. - ¿De qué servirá una tercera Carta Legendaria de Clow en este momento? -

- Si no... me equivoco... esa es... la carta de... la Cura... Si esa carta... llega a tiempo... yo estaré bien... -

- También siento la presencia de una tercera carta - dijo Shaoran, quien también estaba allí.

- Yo también - dijo Sakura.

- Creo que Odio aún no se percató de ello, porque está con la carta Enfermadad, dándole poder para restablecerse. En cualquier momento atacará - dijo Shaoran, observando a la carta.

Odio se incorporó, al igual que Enfermedad.

- ¡Maestra de Cartas! - Odio le gritó a Sakura. Todos miraron hacia donde las cartas se encontraban. - ¡Ahora verás que mi siguiente ataque será peor que el anterior¡Será fatal y morirán al instante! - dijo, y luego ella pronunció un nuevo conjuro: - Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes del rencor, que fuiste creado por el odio, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que Odio y Enfermedad se unan para crear a la Muerte! - Odio se apuntó a si misma y a Enfermedad. Las dos cartas brillaron con un resplandor rojizo que encegueció a todos por unos instantes. Cuando la oscuridad volvió, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Quedo petrificada ante el horror de ver una gran figura con mitad humana y mitad cobra, lo que hacía ver claramente que el plan de Odio había funcionado: La Muerte había dado origen en una carta.

Sakura estaba pálida del terror. Tenía mucho miedo. Se quedó allí, sentada, observando como la Muerte se acercaba a ellos flotando, entre una atmósfera maligna. Se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia entre el pequeño grupo. Su mirada estaba dirigida a Sakura. La carta alzó su mano, de la cual salió una pequeña cabeza de serpiente, y luego la bajó, para empuñarla en contra de la Maestra de Cartas, pero una figura interceptó el ataque, evitando así que Sakura muriera. Era Shaoran, quien susurró: - Te quiero, Sakura -, antes de caer sin vida en los brazos de su amada. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Meiling, si.

- ¡Shaoran! - gritó su prima, quien se acercó a su primo, abrazándolo, llorando. Sakura seguía allí, impactada. Estaba llorando sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin encontrar solución a esa triste situación.

- Yo también te quiero, Shaoran - susurró. Sin predecirlo, su carta salió de su bolsillo, se alzó sobre su cabeza, y brilló cálidamente. La Muerte cerró sus ojos. Ese resplandor le impedía poder ver algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, se oyó un relincho que provenia de entre los árboles, y luego salió hacia el claro, volando, una hermoso caballo blanco alado. Sus crines brillaban bañadas por la luz de la luna y sus alas doradas se movían suavemente. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino, eran ojos muy profundos...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow, una dura batalla y el milagro del amor y la magia: la Vida**

- ¡Cura! - le gritó la Muerte. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -

La carta le respondió con un relincho, y se dirigió hacia Eriol y se introdujo dentro de este. Eriol, quien estaba inconciente, se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego volvió a descender suavemente. Cuando Eriol descendió, la Cura emergió de su cuerpo. Tomoyo estaba estupefacta. Fijó su mirada en su amado, y para su sorpresa, Eriol despertó, repuesto ya del ataque recibido por la Enfermedad. Tomoyo lloraba de la felicidad y sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Eriol, asegurándose para sí que, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, no volvería a permitir que le pasara algo sin antes poder dar su vida por él, para que pudiera vivir. Escucharon un relincho y se separaron. Cura estaba al lado de Sakura y Meiling. Ellas habían visto el suceso reciente.

- ¡Cura! - le gritó Muerte nuevamente - ¿Acaso te estás revelando en contra mía? -

La Cura respondió con un relincho furioso, lo cual significaba una respuesta afirmativa.

- Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas... - le dijo la Muerte. - ...¡Abel¡Cura se ha revelado¡Debes atraparla ahora mismo! - gritó.

Del mismo lugar de donde habían salido todas las cartas, emergió de esa profunda oscuridad una bestia alada. Era muy parecida a Kero y Spinnel Sun, salvo que el cuerpo de la bestia era rojizo y su melena era púrpura. Sus felinos ojos eran de un negro azabache, y tenía una mirada de odio que hacía irradiar una aura tenebrosa. Sus alas eran como las de Kero, salvo que estas eran completamente negras.

- Es Abel - susurró Spinnel Sun. - Ruby Moon, necesito que me ayudes a pelear -

La guardiana no se inmutó a decir nada, solo asintió. No permitirían que la carta que le salvó la vida a su amo cayera en manos del horrible ser que era la carta.

Mientras tanto...

- Oye, Cura... - le susurró Sakura, entristecida aún. - ¿No puedes hacer algo por Shaoran? -

La carta le miró y le respondió negando con la cabeza. Sakura estaba aún más triste. La débil esperanza que aún conservaba se desvaneció, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

- Cura, ayúdalos a Kero y a Yue, por favor - le dijo.

El hermoso corcel se transformó en una carta Sakura y luego reapareció nuevamente, para meterse primero en el cuerpo de Kero y luego en el de Yue, los cuales estaban inconcientes. Al igual que ocurrió con Eriol, los guardianes se elevaron a muy poca altura y descendieron suavemente, para luego recobrar la conciencia.

Por otra parte...

- Ustedes deben ser los guardianes de la reencarnación del mago Clow¿o me equivoco? - hablaba Abel. - ¡Ah! Y veo que los débiles guardianes de la Maestra de Cartas se han recuperado. Pues bien¿qué están esperando para atacarme? - les decía a todos con una sonrisa burlona, como la de su ama.

- ¡Ya verás! - le dijo Kero, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar, cuando se detuvo. Había recordado que él no tenía el poder suficiente para pelear.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le habló al oído.

- Kerberos... vamos a atacarlo juntos por tierra. Yue y Ruby Moon pueden atacarlo por el aire - le decía Spinnel Sun

Kero le sonrió y asintió. Abel estaba listo. Se lo veía muy confiado. Finalmente, Kero y Spinnel Sun se lanzaron al ataque, coordinados ambos en sus movimientos. Saltaron hacía el guardián, dispuestos a derrumbarlo, pero, sorpresivamente, un escudo invisible les dio una descarga eléctrica enorme, lo que hace que los compañeros caigan, desmayados.

Ruby Moon y Yue no se quedaron atrás. Fueron inmeditamente a ayudarlos, pero vieron que Abel, se elevaba hacia ellos, impidiéndoles acercarse a las bestias.

- Si quieren ayudarlos, tendrán que derrotarme - les dijo Abel.

Ruby Moon estaba furiosa. No iba a permitir que esa bestia no la dejara pasar. Llena de cólera, le lanzó cristales como balas, pero el escudo invisible los destruyó al instante.

- Ataquemos los dos a la vez - le dijo Yue. Inmediatamente, Ruby Moon repitió el ataque, al mismo tiempo que Yue atacaba. Era inútil. Ese escudo era impenetrable. No sabían que hacer para vencerlo. Continuaron luchando...

Sakura estaba abrazada al frío cuerpo de Shaoran. Meiling lo observaba. No podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto tan pronto y de esa manera tan cruel.

Cura había vuelto trotando al lado de Sakura. La carta acercó su cabeza y levantó la de Sakura, queriéndole decir algo. Sakura estaba demasiado triste para entender.

- Sakura... -

- ¿Y esa voz¿De donde proviene? - se preguntó.

- Sakura... soy yo. Mírame, estoy justo encima de tí -

Sakura, sin perder tiempo, miró y descubrió que quien la estaba llamando era su carta. Para su sorpresa, la forma original de la carta era muy parecida a su dueña. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes.

- Sakura, tengo la solución para tu pena. ¡Escucha! - la carta habló muy bajito, para que Muerte no la pudiera escuchar. A medida que la carta le hablaba, la expresión de Sakura cambió. Ya no estaba triste. Había recuperado la esperanza. Ella asintió, diciéndole a su carta que estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Tomó su báculo y recitó un conjuro.

- Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes de mi estrella, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que mi carta y Cura se unan para crear a la Vida! -

Dicho esto, las dos cartas se unen, mientras resplandecía una luz cegadora. Muerte se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriendo su cara dolorosamente. No podía ver esa luz, le hacía mucho daño.

Cuando la oscuridad se restableció, una figura se vislumbró. Su aura era cálida y reconfortante. La sorpresa fue aún mayor para todos cuando la pudieron ver bien. Era un precioso centauro blanco con doradas alas. Su mitad humana era la de una hermosa mujer, de preciosos ojos verdes, quien llevaba en su cabeza una corona, con la forma de un corazón alado, con la forma de la carta de Sakura.

La carta Vida le sonrió a su ama. Sin perder su tiempo, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Shaoran. Este se elevó como en los casos anteriores y pasó exactamente lo mismo. La carta salió del cuerpo. Sakura se arrodilló al lado de su amado, observándolo desesperada. Pasaron unos momentos, que a Sakura se le antojaron largas horas, y, finalmente, Shaoran reaccionó y abrió sus ojos...

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura, pasmada - Shaoran... -

Éste le sonrió.

- Sakura¿qué ocurrió...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Sakura se le avalanzó llorando emocionada.

Había dado resultado. ¡Shaoran había vuelto!

- No llores, Sakura. Estoy bien - le dice, feliz por haber vuelto con su amada. Su amor se estaba evidenciando en ese preciso momento. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que algo extraño ocurrió...

- Shaoran¿qué sucede? - preguntó alarmada Sakura, al ver que una luz aparecía de imprevisto entre ellos. Cuando la luz se esfumó, vieron, para sorpresa de todos, una carta. Pero esta no era ni una carta Clow, ni una carta Legendaria de Clow, ni siquiera una carta Sakura. Era una carta Shaoran. Tenía distintos tipos de tonos verdes. Lo más extraño aún para Shaoran fue cuando vio de que se trataba. - ¿La Vida? - preguntó extrañado. De repente, la carta empezó a brillar, al ser invocada. De allí emergió otro centauro. Su cuerpo de caballo era dorado con alas plateadas. Su mitad humana era un hombre, cuyos ojos marrones miraban de una forma muy especial a la carta Vida de Sakura, con la misma dulzura que la mujer le devolvía la mirada. Al igual que esta, él llevaba la misma corona.

- Era de esperarse que esto ocurriría -

Todos se volvieron hacia Eriol, sin comprender.

- Les explicaré. Al introducirse la carta Vida de Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran y revivirlo, esta encontró que en el interior de él se vislumbraba claramente su amor por Sakura, además seguramente encontró que él debía de tener una cantidad inédita de magia. La carta salió, dejando el paso libre para que otra carta Vida se creara dentro de Li y se hiciera visible en el mundo exterior. Seguramente pensó que no podría combatir a la Muerte ella sola -

La carta Vida de Sakura, al oír aquello asintió, dándole la razón al joven.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un amor se descubre y Abel despierta**

- Tengo un plan, Sakura - le susurró Shaoran. - ¿Te has dado cuenta que los cuatro guardianes están peleando contra el guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow? Debemos ir a ayudarlos -

- No es necesario, Li. Yo iré a pelear con ellos, ustedes encárguense de Muerte -

- Eriol... - dijo Sakura, sorprendida.

- Eriol... - susurró Tomoyo entristecida, sabiendo que ella nada podía hacer.

Él la abrazó, como si fuese una despedida. - Estaré bien... - le susurraba. - Tú solamente haz lo que siempre has hecho en este tipo de ocasiones... -

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Tomoyo, sin entender.

- Toma tu cámara de video y filma a Sakura y a los demás - dijo él, extendiéndole la máquina.

- ¿Cómo has podido...? - quiso preguntar.

- En realidad siempre estuvo en tu bolso, Tomoyo, solo que no te diste cuenta - dijo él, sonriendo. ¡!

Tomoyo sonreía también, divertida por su olvido, así que tomó su cámara y se disponía a prenderla, cuando algo la detuvo. No podía grabar sin desearle a Eriol buena suerte... a su manera, por lo que ella se acercó y lo besó. Él estaba sorprendido por el inesperado beso, pero conmovido porque sabía que, si llegase a pasar algo, ese sería el beso de despedida. Por fin, se separaron después de un hermoso momento, y Eriol se dirigió a donde se encontraban Kero y Spinnel Sun, quienes aún estaban inconcientes. Con su magia hizo que recuperaran el conocimiento y a Spinnel le brindó un poco de energía. Estos, al sentirse mejor, decidieron ir a luchar junto con Ruby Moon y Yue...

Ellos aún estaban peleando contra Abel. Yue se veía muy agotado, pero él siempre tuvo una resistencia increíble, por lo que continuó, a pesar de que Ruby Moon le pedía que la dejase pelear a ella sola. Se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era hasta que punto ella podría estimarle...

Abel no estaba agotado en lo absoluto, puesto a que el poderoso escudo lo protegía, sin darle el paso a ningún ataque que recibiese. Pero cuando vio que Spinnel Sun y Kero se acercaban, decidió empezar a pelear en serio y derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Eriol estaba montado en Spinnel Sun. Quería observar a la bestia maligna de cerca, para descubrir que le había sucedido. Como poseía la memoria del mago Clow, pudo darse cuenta que Abel estaba bajo un hechizo muy poderoso por parte de Odio, y que ahora Muerte mantenía firmemente.

- Entonces... - pensó Eriol - ... es la única manera... -

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y Shaoran, quienes estaba peleando contra Muerte. A duras penas podían esquivar sus golpes. Shaoran defendía a Sakura en la mayoría de las veces, mientras que ella invocaba a la carta Escudo cuando él se descuidaba por un segundo. Pero no solo ellos se defendían mutuamente. Las cartas Vida defendían a su dueños y peleaban contra las cabezas de serpiente que la carta lanzaba constantemente.

- ¡Sakura! - Eriol la llamó desde el cielo. - ¡Este no es el Abel que yo conozco¡La única manera para que Abel vuelva a la normalidad es que ustedes derroten a la carta¡Ella lo está controlando! -

- ¿De qué hablas? - Abel había escuchado - ¿Acaso insinuas que yo vuelva a ser el débil que era antes¡Eso será imposible! Ahora que Muerte me proporciona los poderes¡soy invencible! - y se rió de manera diabólica.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - le dijo Eriol. - ¡Spinnel Sun¡Acércate a él! -

El guardián obedeció. Cuando estuvo a una distancia corta, se detuvo. Eriol puso la palma de su mano frente a Abel. Este se sorprendió. No tenía idea de lo que Eriol se proponía hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, el escudo se desvaneció. Al ver esto, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a pelear. Lanzó un oscuro rayo por su boca, dirigido a Eriol, pero fue detenido por Spinnel Sun, quien cubrió a su amo con sus alas. Abel cada vez estaba más furioso. Yue, entonces, probó con atacarlo. Se dirigió a él, como un ave rapaz, para poder darle un poderoso golpe, pero Abel se dio cuenta, volteó hacia él y le dio un zarpazo con una fuerza tan descomunal que Yue cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Ruby Moon, quien voló en picada hasta el guardián herido y se arrodilló junto a él.

Yue se encontraba muy mal. Trató de levantarse, pero enseguida que se incorporó se volvió a caer. No podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Ruby Moon lo acobijó en sus brazos tiernamente.

- No debes esforzarte, Yue, perdiste mucha energía - le dijo Ruby Moon, tratando de disfrazar su honda pena. - ¿Porqué tuviste que atacarlo? -

- Lo vi distraido... creí que... podría llegar... a sorprenderlo - respondió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. - Ya no me queda mucho... -

- Yue... - susurró ella.

Fue entonces que, inesperadamente, dos lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la guardiana. Esas lágrimas cayeron en la frente de Yue, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de inmediato al sentir ese húmedo contacto. Se sorprendió al ver de donde provenía...

- Yue, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Yo... - ella dudó un momento, pero tenía que continuar - Yo... te amo-

Yue nada dijo. Su reacción al oir aquello fue que se puso a meditar.

- Ahora entiendo - pensó para si. - Cuando pensaba en el amor, ella siempre se aparecía en mi mente, sin que yo pudiera entender el por que. Ahora sé que es lo que mi ama siente por su ser querido. Es lo mismo que yo siento por Ruby Moon. Comprendo ahora la respuesta del descendiente de Clow. También daría mi vida por ella -

Alzó una mano, acarició el hermoso rostro aterciopelado de la guardiana, lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella aún lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad, al darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido. Después de ello, Yue, con ayuda de Ruby Moon, se incorporó y ambos se elevaron hacia la batalla de los guardianes. Kero, Spinnel Sun y Eriol estaban dando una gran pelea, pero Abel era muy hábil y se las ingeniaba para atacarlos. Todo parecía estar a favor del malvado guardián, ya que los demás ahora solo podían defenderse...

Los Card Captors estaban agotados, pero sus cartas no. Ellas seguían combatiendo, defendiendo a sus amos y defendiéndose mutuamente.

- Sakura, creo que solo hay una manera de derrotar a la carta - le susurró Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella.

- Debemos encerrarla con nuestras cartas, como tú habías encerrado a las demás para capturarlas -

- ¿Pero como lo lograremos? La carta esquiva todos nuestros ataques -

- Solamente debemos confundirla. ¿Aún te queda energía para utilizar unas cuantas cartas a la vez? -

- Supongo que si -

- Entonces escucha mi plan - Shaoran se puso a susurrarle algo a Sakura. Cuando éste terminó de hablar, Sakura parecía impresionada.

- Pero tú dijiste que de nada serviría utilizar las demás cartas -

- Tal vez no sirvan para atacar, pero si servirán para distraerla y para poder defendernos -

- Tienes razón, Shaoran - dijo Sakura, quien se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó él.

- Si - dijo ella. - ¡Tiempo! - exclamó, invocando a la carta.

De inmediato, Muerte y Abel fueron inmovilizados. Todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque sabían que el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que Muerte hallaría la manera para anular a la carta, por lo que Eriol le ordenó a Spinnel Sun que se acercara a Abel hasta quedar a su lado. Cuando llegaron, Eriol puso su mano en la frente de la bestia, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Buscó mentalmente hasta encontrar un punto débil: el lugar donde recibía la energía que le proporciona la Muerte, o séa, en el pendiente de su oreja derecha. Cuando Tiempo estaba por esfumarse, Eriol, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó a Abel su pendiente.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Abel tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero de inmediato los cerró y empezó a caer en el suelo, pero Kero y Spinnel Sun lo salvaron.

Todos volvieron a tierra. Yue aún se sostenía de Ruby Moon, y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás guardianes. Eriol desmontó de Spinnel Sun y con ayuda de Kero, recostaron a la bestia desmayada. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el aspecto físico de Abel ya no era el mismo. Su cuerpo ahora era blanco, con una dorada melena y sus alas eran azules. Este no tardó en despertar. Abrió sus ojos, que ya no eran negros, sinó de un precioso rojo rubí. Miraba confundido, un poco somnoliento y luego reaccionó.

- ¡Kerberos, Yue! - exclamó sorprendido - ¿¡Qué pasó!? No recuerdo que... - luego calló, mirando a los otros dos guardianes, a los cuales no conocía y luego miró a Eriol. No entendía de quien se trataba, hasta que le miró directo a sus profundos ojos, y comprendió - Clow... - susurró, sin entender.

- Me presentaré - le dijo a la bestia - Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow -

Abel estaba mucho más sorprendido que antes. - De modo que Clow murió... - pensó, resignado. - Pero entonces¿él será mi amo, siendo la reencarnación? -

- No, Abel - le contestó Eriol, sorprendiéndolo - Yo no podré ser tu amo, la Maestra de Cartas será tu ama, al igual que el caso de Kerberos y Yue -

- Pero¿de quién se trata? -

- Está peleando junto con el descendiente de Clow, contra la carta Muerte, la cual te estaba controlando -

- Debo ir a defenderla - dijo, tratando de incorporárse, sin más resultado que desplomarse en el suelo - ¿Qué me pasa? -

- No tienes quien te proporcione la energía, por eso estás débil - le explicó Eriol

- ¿¡Qué haré para poder ayudarla!? - preguntó, desesperado.

- Por esta vez, yo te porporcionaré la energía que necesites - dijo. El pendiente que tenía en su mano, que antes era de color púrpura, al recibir la energía de Eriol, se transformó, cambiando su color a plateado oscuro. Con mucho cuidado, se lo colocó al animal. - Ve con cuidado -

- Gracias, lo haré - dijo Abel, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la verdadera batalla.

- ¡Espérame, Abel¡Yo también iré a luchar! - exclamó Kero. Pero es detenido por Eriol, quien se interpone. - ¡Déjame pasar¡Debo ir y ayudar a Sakura! -

- Kerberos, sabes muy bien que no podrás hacer nada. Déjalo, es su batalla - dijo Eriol con toda calma. Kero estaba desanimado, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo único que podía hacer era observar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La batalla llega a su fin y la carta que une destinos**

Sakura había invocado a muchas cartas para distraer a Muerte. Después de que la carta Tiempo se hubiese esfumado, ella usó a Flecha y a Pelea, sin resultado.

- ¡Sakura, debes recordar que las cartas de ataque no servirán ahora! - le dijo Shaoran.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo ella.

De inmediato, utilizó a Ilusión, Gemelos, Aro, Laberinto y a Niebla, todas juntas.

Resultó. La carta estaba confundida, sin saber con quien luchar y donde, ya que aparecían ante sus ojos muchas Sakuras y muchos Shaorans, en un laberinto, del cual no podía salir. Tampoco veía nada. Fue entonces cuando Abel apareció. Sakura se asustó. ¿Los atacaría porque Muerte no podía pelear por el momento? Shaoran se puso frente a la bestia, delante de Sakura, listo para luchar y defenderla. Pero luego observaron bien, y se dieron cuenta del cambio físico, el cual no comprendían.

- Maestra de Cartas - dijo entonces la bestia - Soy Abel, el guardián de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow y del libro The Legendary Clow. Estoy a su disposición para derrotar a la carta. Ahora estoy usando el poder de Eriol, pero seré fiel a usted cuando capture a la carta y transforme el libro -

- Gracias - dijo una Sakura medio confundida.

Fue entonces que sintieron que una presencia desaparecía. Muerte había derrotado a Niebla, y esta había vuelto a ser carta. Debían apresurarse, de lo contrario derrotaría a todas las cartas.

- Shaoran, debemos invocar a nuestras cartas. Encerraremos a la carta con ellas y así la podremos capturar -

- De acuerdo - dice él.

- Deberías transformar el libro para que la carta pierda parte de su poder, así será más fácil derrotarla - opinó Abel, dirigiéndose a Sakura -

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el libro? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Él vendrá a mi - dijo la bestia, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, invocándolo mentalmente.

En un momento, se hizo presente, saliendo de donde las demás criaturas habían salido anteriormente. Era muy parecido al libro de Clow, pero era de colores más oscuros, debido a que la energía de la carta Muerte estaba influyendo en él.

- Ahora deberás transformarlo antes de que se revele - le indicó Abel.

- ¡Si! - dijo Sakura, al tiempo en que se posicionaba frente al libro, pronunciando un nuevo conjuro: - Libro legendario que perteneciste a Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡Házlo por el nombre de Sakura! -

En un instante, el libro giraba incontrolablemente, hasta que, al final del conjuro, paró en seco, convirtiéndose en el The Legendary Sakura. Al igual que en la transformación del libro de Clow, este libro tenía tonos rosados.

El pendiente de Abel resplandeció por un momento, y del plateado que Eriol le había dado, pasó a ser de color rosa oscuro, por el poder de su nueva dueña.

- Ahora soy tu fiel servidor, Maestra de Cartas - dijo Abel, inclinándose ante ella.

- Llámame Sakura, Abel - le dijo ella, levantando su enorme cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora debían derrotar a la carta.

Sintieron que otras dos presencias se desvanecían. Ilusión y Gemelos habían vuelto a ser cartas, al ser derrotadas por Muerte. En cualquier momento decaerían las demás. Tenían que actuar rápido, pensaban todos.

Pero no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que la carta derrotó a Laberinto y Aro, regresándolos al estado de cartas. Estaba lista para combatir a sus verdaderos objetivos. Se dirigió hacia a ellos rápidamente, comenzando su ataque. Estaba por clavarle a Shaoran nuevamente la cabeza de serpiente que había salido de su mano, cuando chocó con un escudo eléctrico invisible. Abel estaba delante de los Card Captors, protegiéndolos.

- ¡Abel¿Cómo te atreves a revelarte en mi contra¡Atácalos ahora mismo! - dijo Muerte, furiosa.

- Aún no te has dado cuenta¿verdad? - le dijo Abel, sonriendole de forma sarcástica - La Maestra de Cartas ahora es mi ama, y la dueña del libro que ella transformó -

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? - exclamó la carta, sorprendida ante esa respuesta.

- Tú me oíste bien. Por lo tanto, mi misión ahora es proteger a Sakura, a sus seres allegados y, por supuesto, ayudarla a capturarte. Así que¡prepárate! - diciendo esto, abrió su boca y de ella salió un replandor rosado oscuro, dirigido a la carta, la cual recibió el ataque, dejándola un poco más débil que antes, pero no tanto como para continuar su ataque. Abel repitió su ataque, pero esta vez Muerte estaba preparada. Un escudo invisible la protegió del rayo, reflejándolo y lanzándolo hacia la bestia, la cual no tuvo tiempo defenderse y cayó.

- ¡Abel! - Sakura corrió hacia él.

El guardián estaba desplomado en el suelo, pero conciente.

- No... te preocupes por mi... - dijo jadeando - Ahora debes preocuparte por capturar esa carta, antes de que lastime a alguien más - después de decir esto, se desmayó.

- Esa carta es muy fuerte - susurró Shaoran, quien se encontraba al lado de Sakura - Este guardián es más fuerte que todos los guardianes juntos, pero no pudo derrotar a la carta. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, Sakura -

Ella no dijo nada.

- No quiero - dijo de repente - No quiero que vuelva a lastimar a nadie más. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder. Lucharé hasta el final - Sakura tenía un extraño tono en su voz, un tono grave que reflejaba su preocupación ante la desesperanzada situación.

Él tomó ese rostro que tanto amaba sostener y besó a la dueña de aquella piel tersa que aún le hacía sonrojar - Entonces lucharé a tu lado - dijo, al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Sakura sonrió, después del agradable momento, y asintió a esos ojos marrones que la observaban y que le hacían ruborizarse bonitamente.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la carta. Esta los miraba, decidida a exterminarlos en ese momento, por lo que comenzó su ataque como lo había hecho anteriormente. Los Card Captors estaba preparados.

- ¡Vida! - exclamaron ambos, invocando a sus cartas.

Muerte no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de escape, a pesar de que era rápida. Los centauros encerraron a la carta en una enorme esfera resplandeciente. Sakura no perdió ni un segundo.

- ¡Shaoran, por favor, sostén mi báculo, y ayúdame a capturarla! -

Él no tardó en entender de que se trataba aquello. Cuando se enfrentaron con Eriol, Shaoran se le había acercado a ella, y tomando el báculo mágico habían logrado transformar a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad. Ahora debían enfrentarse a aquella situación, que era más grave que la anterior.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamó ella.

En el momento siguiente, el viento sopló sobre los jóvenes que se encontraban bajo el sello del poder de la estrella, mientras la Muerte se dirigía hacia ambos, transformada en carta. Lo extraño era, al verla, que sus tonos no eran ni verdosos ni rosados, sino que eran azulados. Debajo, en lugar de decir Sakura o Shaoran, decía "Sakura y Shaoran".

Ellos observaron asombrados la carta. Las cartas Vida, que aún estaban en sus formas originales, volvieron en tres cartas: La carta Cura, la misteriosa carta de Sakura, que ahora se llamaba "Amor", y la carta Vida de Shaoran.

En eso, Sakura recuerda a Abel, corre hacia él, invoca a Cura y, finalmente, abre los ojos. Ya no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que se levantó. Eriol y los demás fueron al encuentro de los tres. Todos ellos esbozaban una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso Yue.

- Felicidades, Sakura - le dijo Tomoyo, emocionada. Había podido grabar todo, ya que todo el tiempo Eriol las estuvo protegiendo a ella y a Meiling.

- Felicidades a los dos - dijo Eriol. Miró a la pareja, quienes aún sostenían a la carta Muerte. - Ahora tiene una excusa para permanecer juntos - dijo éste, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Sakura quiso preguntar algo que llevaba escondido dentro suyo, y pensó que esa era la oportunidad esperada.

- Entonces... - miró a Shaoran, quien le devolvió la mirada - ...¿te quedarás? -

Él la miró dulcemente y luego la abrazó y besó.

- Si, me quedaré contigo para siempre - le murmuró al oído.

Ella estaba muy emocionada, que se abrazó a él, asfixiándolo un poco.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un inesperado hecho lamentable y su solución**

Habían pasado varios días desde el suceso en el bosque. Un día, Sakura se dirigía al instituto. Su sonrisa evidencia claramente sus pensamientos; patinaba despacio, tranquila.

De repente, ella divisa a su amado, esperándola en el mismo lugar que días atrás ellos se habían encontrado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclama ella, al verlo. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Va hacia él rápidamente para abrazarlo, pero observa que en su rostro no estaba la misma sonrisa con que la recibía. En su mirada se veían el dolor y la tristeza. - ¿Qué te sucede? -

Shaoran estaba indeciso, hasta que finalmente decidió decirle la verdad. Miró esos ojos de esmeralda, y se prometió que, como lo había hecho antes, los llevaría siempre en su corazón.

- Sakura... - susurró. Ella se acercó para oírle claramente. - Sakura... me han llamado desde Hong Kong anoche -

Ella nada dijo, pero estaba temerosa. ¿Sería cierto?

- Mi madre ha enfermado, y me ha llamado a su lado - a Shaoran le estaba costando mucho decir esto. - Debo volver, y no se cuando podré regresar -

Era cierto. Sakura sentía que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Se avecinaba para ella otra espera de la que, esta vez, no sabría si habría un reencuentro.

Lloró incontrolablemente, en brazos del joven. Se sentía desvanecer del dolor.

- ¡No! - exclamaba ella, llorando. - ¡Shaoran, no, por favor¡No me dejes¡Si tú te vas, ya no tendré razón para seguir viviendo! -

Shaoran la abrazaba, escuchando tristemente los lamentos de la muchacha. Era inevitable la separación.

- No digas eso - le susurró. - Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré - intentó consolarla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y miró los ojos profundos de Shaoran. No se le hacía la idea de separarse de nuevo, pero comprendió que no debía ser egoísta en ese momento, por lo que se acercó aún más a él, besándolo. Fue un beso muy largo. Cuando se apartaron unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos, y se despidieron con un "Hasta que volvamos a vernos". Antes de que Shaoran se fuera, ella le detuvo, pidiéndole que no rompiera el contacto por carta. Shaoran le prometió que le escribiría todos los días.

Sakura ya no tenía ánimos para ir al instituto, y se fue a su casa. Al llegar, la recibió Kero, quien estaba muy extrañado ante el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto tan temprano. El señor Kinomoto se había ido hace unos diez minutos, por lo que él había bajado a la cocina y estaba por servirse un rico budín que Sakura le había dicho que era para él, cuando había oído la puerta y se había pegado un susto tremendo, pero se le había pasado cuando la vio.

- Sakura¿que ocurre¿Porqué vuelves tan temprano?-- dejó de hablar al ver el semblante de su dueña, comprendiendo de que se trataba todo el asunto. En eso, un muñeco que era idéntico a Kero, salvo que era blanco con alitas azules, había bajado al oír la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, ama? - le pregunta Abel.

Ella trata de contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logra, y por eso, sube corriendo las escaleras, entra en su cuarto y llora sobre su cama incontrolablemente. Una hora después, se queda dormida.

Se despierta al oír el timbre de la puerta. En su reloj ve que eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Se levanta y va a atender, sin mucho ánimo. Eran Eriol y Tomoyo. Vestían los uniformes, ya que habían salido del instituto y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Sakura, como se lo habían comentado a ella.

- Li nos ha contado todo, Sakura, y vinimos a ver como estabas - dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba tan decaída que no hacía falta que contestara. Eriol decidió darle una esperanza.

- Sakura - empezó - Tú sabes bien lo que Li siente por tí, y él sabe perfectamente que tú le quieres de verdad. Mientras ustedes se quieran, el tiempo no les hará olvidar. Los mantendrá unidos ese sentimiento. Sé paciente y espéralo. Él volverá -

- Tienes razón, pero... - Sakura tenía la voz un poco tomada - Lo he esperado por cinco años, y ahora no se por cuánto tiempo más. También estoy muy mal por lo que le sucede a su madre. Ojalá se recupere -

- Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees, Sakura - le dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó ella.

- Ya verás. Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Volverá más pronto de lo que crees -

Después de ello, Eriol se retiró a pedido de Tomoyo, ya que quería quedarse a cuidar a su amiga, quien ahora se había recuperado un poco, al escuchar los consejos de él.

Tomoyo ya se había retirado, dejándoles el cuidado de la Maestra de Cartas a Kero y a Abel. A Sakura todavía se le revoloteaba por la cabeza dos frases que había escuchado ese día: "Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré" retumbaba la voz de Shaoran. "Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees" esta vez se trataba de Eriol.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Eriol con ello? - se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente.

Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, Sakura volvía del instituto hacia su casa, caminando despacio. Inevitablemente, llegó a ese preciso lugar, donde había concurrido desde la despedida. El parque Pingüino estaba vacío. Se dirigió directamente a su rincón de los recuerdos: los columpios. Estuvo allí media hora, y se disponía a marcharse después de recordar momentos, cuando vio que frente a ella había una persona. No le veía la cara porque ella estaba mirando el suelo. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrar el rostro. Su reacción fue inmediata. Se abalanzó hacia él, sin ninguna duda. Shaoran estaba allí, disfrutando de aquel abrazo, al cual había respondido. Ella se apartó un poco, para obsevar sus ojos con más detenimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Shaoran sonrió.

- Mi madre ya está bien. Se lo debo todo a Eriol, ya que él me había anunciado que mi madre moriría. Me dijo que en el momento en que la viera, mi poder interior le debía ordenar a mi carta que se dividiera -

- ¿Qué se dividiera? - preguntó ella.

- Así es. Se divivió en dos cartas: Cura y Amor, así que utilizé a Cura y mi madre se ha salvado. Vine porque quiero decirte algo muy importante -

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Mi madre me ha dado permiso para que me quede a vivir en Japón, siempre y cuando yo la visitara en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué te parece? -

Sakura estaba sorprendida al oír aquello.

- Entonces... - Sakura se animo a preguntar nuevamente - ...¿te quedarás? -

- Si, para siempre. Y esta vez nada podrá separarme de tí. Me quedaré contigo, Sakura -

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura.

De pronto, una carta Sakura y Shaoran estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas. Era la carta Amor, cuya forma eran dos corazones alados. Ellos sonrieron, comprendiendo que sus cartas se habían fusionado, y luego se miraron directamente a los ojos. Él la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la cintura. Ella posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello y se permitieron, al fin, un beso que sellaría esa promesa de amor eterno que ambos se daban y se darían, eternamente.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Luciérnaga Loka Luciana (muchos me dicen Luchi), aunque en este caso (en los FansFics y en los FanArts), como admiradora de esta serie, me cambio el nombre a Card Captor CRISTAL7. Actualmente tengo 21 años y soy argentina. Este fanfic fue iniciado el 1 de Mayo de 2002 y fue terminado el día 14 de Junio de 2002, luego de casi un mes y medio de duro esfuerzo.

Este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película, ya que me parece ridículo que Sakura esté la peli entera tratando de declararse, hasta que lo final lo hace. ¡Ojo! No menosprecio la peli, solo le doy una crítica¡bah!, una opinión. Pero en realidad esa peli la vi y me gustó.

¡Ufff! Me colgué con la peli. Bue... decía que este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película. Desde ya estoy diciendo que todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic, exceptuando los míos, que los diré más adelante, pertenecen a Clamp.

¡Ah! Me había olvidado de decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y supongo el último (si me pongo las pilas, puede ser que no sea el último). Si me pongo a hacer otro, haré lo posible por relatar sobre los personajes que no nombré y los que no nombré demasiado... Como decía, este fanfic es una preciosa historia de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol y¡sorpresa!, de Ruby Moon y Yue, pero solo una pequeña parte... Aviso que este fanfic tiene un poco de vocabulario variado, me refiero a un vocabulario más protocolario, así que, si no entienden una palabra, sigan las siguientes instrucciones: Diríjanse al "mataburros" más cercano a su mano, y mate al burro que haya surgido dentro suyo. U (jeje, me refiero a un diccionario. En Argentina le decimos así de cariño, bah, los menos brutos le decimos así)...

Todas las cartas que no aparecen en el anime son mías, o séa, las legendarias, al igual que los personajes Nayoki y Abel, son míos, así que¡ojo al piojo! con intentar utilizarlos. Bah! Si lo quieren usar, antes me avisan¿de acuerdo?

Curiosidad: El nombre del guardián nuevo, Abel, lo saqué de Saint Seiya. Es de la peli en que aparece un personaje que es el hermano mitológico de Saori, quien es la reencarnación de Atena. Este personaje, que no se como es el nombre verdadero, se trata de Abel, del cual se cuenta que él mismo se dio el título del Dios del Sol. Es por eso que Abel, el guardián que representa al Sol, lo llamé así. El guardián de la luna lo verán en el fanfic "El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow"

Bueno, con respecto a Meiling... me daba un poco de pena que se quedara sola, así que le inventé un amor que debía esperar (Nayoki). Espero que les haya gustado la partecita que le dediqué a ella en el capítulo 6. Las fechas de cumpleaños que aparecen en ese capítulo son las verdaderas

Con respecto al capítulo 4, en la parte referida a los poderes de Touya (casi al final), lo dejé así para ver si en mi próximo fanfic se cumple... también espero poder mencionar y dar un poco de participación a los personajes secundarios y a las historias que dejé en el olvido con este fanfic referidas a ellos. Creo que me dejé llevar por el asunto de las cartas y quienes tenían relación con ellas, por eso no pude mencionar, por ejemplo, a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko (mi preferida de las amigas de Sakura, ya que yo también soy un ratoncito de biblioteca y uso anteojos), Rika, Sonomi, etc, etc... ¡Deséenme suerte para el próximo intento¡

_Oye Luchi, creo que estás exagerando ¬¬U_

¿Qué querés decir?

_Has tardado aproximadamente un mes y medio en hacer este fanfic¿crees que los lectores se quedarán esperándote hasta que termines un nuevo fanfic, detallando a todos los personajes?_

Kero, sos un malvado (jejeje, disculpen por hablar como los argentinos hablan comunmente). Releí cada capítulo dos o tres veces, para que no quedara ni un solo error, ya que mi teclado es re-viejo, y mis manos estaban frías, por que en el momento en que escribí el fanfic estábamos en invierno TT (¡Odio el invierno con el alma! ¬¬)

_Es lógico, si naciste en verano..._

¡Bueno! Me despido!

_Hey! Yo voy a ser el primero que se despida!_

Tá' bien, Kero... ¬¬U

_(Kero se transforma) El gran Kerberos se despide de los lectores hasta el próximo FanFic de Card Captor CRISTAL7!_

Bue... Kero lo hizo mejor de lo que yo esperaba... Nos vemos! Chau!!

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción:

Cinco años pasaron desde que Shaoran había vuelto a Hong Kong, y Sakura aún anhelaba poder volver a verlo y confesar sus reales sentimientos. Un hecho ocurre: La aparición de Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow. Vencerá La Maestra de Cartas? Léanlo y disfrute!

_ Perdonen que lo estoy modificando cada tanto, pero es que encuentro muchos "horrores" que corregir, y hablo específicamente de que tuve que sacar las caritas por que no se veían nada bien, o directamente me las omitía. Aparte no puedo poner todos mis fanfics, así que ahora lo edito para que se vean tres capítulos por "capítulo". De paso le cambié la pinta, y puse un poco más destacado los títulos de los capítulos. Queda más lindo, no?. Gracias por su comprensión._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones, nostalgia y una hermosa sorpresa**

Era muy tarde. Sakura estaba en su ventana, a altas horas de la noche, observando el gran manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, que era el cielo.

-...Shaoran...- susurraba, mientras daba un profundo suspiro.-¿Porque el destino nos separa?-

En eso, Kero, en su forma original, se despierta.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama él, susurrando también. - ¡Llévame a la cocina, por favor, tengo hambre!-

-¿Tienes hambre después de ese enorme pastel que te dí de postre? Está bién que recibieras una recompensa por ayudarme a asear la casa, Kero, pero esto es demasiado- le reprochó en voz baja Sakura. - Nunca te cansas de comer -

- Perdoname, Sakurita, solo un pequeño tentempié nocturno y me iré a dormir, por favoooor... - rogaba Kero.

- Está bien, igualmente no puedo dormir, así que tomaré un vaso de leche -dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salían de la habitación muy despacio para no despertar a Yue, que dormía allí también.

Lo que no sabían es que él tampoco podía dormir, pero se quedó en la habitación, acercándose a la ventana y contemplando la luna, la cual esa noche estaba particularmente atrayente.

Sakura bajó normalmente, ya que en la casa no había nadie. Touya estaba trabajando en una estación de servicio, atendiendo un negocio a esa hora. Su padre estaba de viaje en una excavasión y no volvería hasta el domingo, por lo que los guardianes podían quedarse en casa en su forma original.

Kero, ahora en su forma falsa, se estaba dando un atracón en el comedor con unas galletas que Sakura había comprado para el día siguiente, que vendría Tomoyo de visita.

Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Era inevitable. El cielo atesoraba los sentimientos secretos que ella le confiaba. Era imposible para ella apartar de su corazón aquel raro sentimiento que sentía hacia ese chico de los ojos marrones; era imposible no recordar los momentos compartidos con él, las alegrías, las penas, las luchas por reunir y transformar las cartas Clow.

- ...Shaoran... - suspira ella.

Pero, por sobre todo, era imposible no recordar el momento en el que él se le había declarado, como después de ese momento, ella se sonrojaba y sentía el pulso rápido dentro de sí cuando él simplemente la miraba. Recordaba también la despedida. Desde ese entonces, ella no se despegaba de "Shaoran", su grisáceo osito de felpa, ni de la misteriosa carta que surgió cuando una lágrima cayó al suelo de su cuarto y apareció de repente, sin explicación, hasta que Sakura, al mirarla, se había dado cuenta de que se trataba, aunque ahora, después de ese suceso, aún no pudo confesarle a él lo que ella sentía en realidad.

Sakura tomó a su osito y lo abrazó, nostálgica.

- ¡Te quiero, Shaoran, regresa conmigo! - susurraba.

En ese preciso instante, Shaoran, en su cuarto, dirigía una mirada de ternura y nostalgia hacia el hermoso cielo, desde su ventana.

- ¡Cuánto te extraño, mi querida Sakura! - susurraba. -¿Realmente querrá volver a verme¿Tendrá alguna respuesta? -

Lo que él no sabía era el regalo que le tenían preparado en su casa, ya que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número quince, mas su familia sabía que él no se iba a acordar, ya que desde que volvió de Japón hace cinco años, no había apartado de su mente aquella niña de ojos color esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa.

Finalmente, Shaoran logró conciliar el sueño, y se durmió pensando en ella.

Sakura, por su parte, fue al living y comprobó que había alguien más que no lograba dormir.

- ¿Tampoco tienes sueño? - preguntó Yue.

- No. Además, Kero quiso comer algo - dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Piensas en el descendiente de Clow? -

Pregunta sorpresiva por parte de Yue. Sakura se sonroja al pensar en Shaoran.

- Si - dijo ella. ¿Para que le iba a mentir, si podía confiar en Yue?

- ¿Lo extrañas? -

- Si, mucho - Sakura se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo.

Yue se quedó callado, pensando, hasta que formuló una importante pregunta: - Sientes algo especial por ese muchacho¿verdad? -

Sakura seguía sonrojada.

- Si, lo quiero -

- ¿Se lo dirás si regresa? -

- No lo sé. Tal vez él ya no me quiera -

- ¿Te lo ha confesado, entonces? -

- Si -

Yue nuevamente se quedó pensando. Realmente él sentía curiosidad por aquel sentimiento.

- Sakura¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo que realmente sentías por él? -

Sakura, sonrojada aún más que antes, y sorprendida nuevamente por la pregunta, sacó su misteriosa carta, se la mostró a Yue y le explicó su origen. Yue quedó impresionado. No tenía idea de que Sakura hubiera tenido el poder para crear una carta nueva. Luego de ello, sintió que no podía seguir preguntando hasta que las cosas se solucionaran entre su ama y Shaoran.

- Me voy a dormir - dijo ella de repente. - Buenas noches, Yue -

- Buenas noches -

En eso Kero, en su forma original, salió al living.

- Aah! He quedado satisfecho! -

- Buenas noches, Kero - dijo Sakura.

- Buenas noches, Sakura - respondió este.

Sakura subió a su habitación, contempló el cielo por última vez, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, pensando en él.

- Shaoran... - susurró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Yue y Kero conversaban.

- Sakura se ve tan deprimida¿qué le ocurrirá? - preguntó Kero.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Kerberos? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nuestra maestra siente algo especial por el descendiente de Clow -

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Está enamorada de ese mocoso!? -

- ¡Habla bajo! - dijo Yue. - Efectivamente. Además, ella a creado una carta gracias a ese sentimiento -

- No me lo ha dicho -

- No entiendo porque no nos había comentado de esa carta antes -

- Yo tampoco lo sé -

Al día siguiente, Shaoran baja a desayunar y encuentra el comedor vacío.

- ¿A donde ha ido todo el mundo? - se pregunta.

Se dirige al living y es asustado por sus hermanas, las cuales lo saludan con un sonoro "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran!"

Shaoran se había quedado allí, sentado en el suelo, atontado. - ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? - se preguntaba.

- Aquí tienes, hijo - le dijo su madre, dirigiéndose hacia él con un colorido... sobre.

- Muchas gracias, madre - dijo él, incorporándose mientras abría el susodicho. En su interior había un pasaje a Japón. Shaoran queda estupefacto.

- Shaoran, debes ir a Japón, ya que extraños sucesos ocurrirán allí, así que mantente alerta. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, pero te llamaré a mi lado si necesito de tu presencia con urgencia - le dijo su madre.

- Si, madre, Muchas gracias, de nuevo -

- ¡Adivina quien irá contigo, Shaoran! - exclamó alguien que estaba detrás de la señora Li.

- ¡Me... Meiling! - Shaoran quedó sorprendido. - ¿Para que querrá ir? - pensaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro, el sueño y La Explosión**

Días después, el señor Kinomoto había vuelto de la expedición el domingo. Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Ese día le tocaba se la encargada de limpiar el salón.

Bajó a desayunar, se despidió y fue rumbo al instituto. Patinaba tranquilamente, y de repente tuvo una extraña sensación, un presentimiento. Fue entonces que, guiada por una corazonada, terminó en el parque Pingüino. Sakura no entendía por que se encontraba allí, pero igualmente fue a su lugar de siempre: los columpios. Cuando llegó, se sentó allí, como esperando a que sucediera algo. Y sucedió. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Sakura¿eres tú? - dijo una voz muy familiar.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a un joven alto, de ojos marrones, que la miraba dulcemente, un tanto sonrojado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó ella, sorprendida, sonrojada, y con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. - ¡Has vuelto! -

Después de unos minutos...

- Mi madre me ha enviado nuevamente, ya que me dijo que pasarían cosas extrañas -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- No lo sé exactamente. Solo me ha dicho que estuviera en constante alerta -

Sakura lo escuchó y recordó que la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño, pero decidió contárselo más tarde, ya que debía ir al instituto. En eso mira su reloj.

- Todavía es temprano, pero será mejor que me apresure, ya que soy la encargada de asear el salón -

- Te acompaño - le dice Shaoran, mirándola a los ojos.

- S...si, está bi...bién - le dice ella, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Recorrieron tranquilamente el trayecto y llegaron con tiempo. Cuando entraron al salón, no había nadie. Sakura dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y se sentó allí un momento. Shaoran, por su parte, se sentó en donde se sienta Tomoyo, y él se le quedó mirándola, embelesado. Sakura se hallaba más bonita que hace cinco años. Por su parte, Sakura había pensado al ver a Shaoran que estaba más guapo que antes. De repente, ella notó que él la miraba.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, sonrojada - Yo... yo... tú me...-

- Buenos días, Sakura - interrumpe Tomoyo. - ¡Li, que sorpresa! -

- Buenos días, Tomoyo - saludó Sakura, decepcionada.

- Buenos días, Daidouji - respondió, quien se levantó y excusándose de que volvería en cuanto lo llamaran para el anuncio, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.

Caminó por el patio del instituto, esperando a que llegara Meiling, que no debía de tardar. Él ya le había dicho que iría a ver a Sakura antes de ir al establecimiento, por lo que ella iría sola esta vez, lo cual a Meiling no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que en los cinco años que pasaron, tuvo tiempo de sobra como para aprender a quererlo de una manera diferente, sintiéndose feliz por la felicidad de su mejor amigo y su primo favorito.

Shaoran seguía allí, esperando la llegada de su prima en la puerta.

- Pero¿a qué hora piensa llegar? - decía impaciente. De repente vio que una chica se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en seco, justamente donde él se encontraba.

- ¡Ah¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo! -

- ¡Meiling¿¡En donde te habías metido!? -

- Es que me quedé dormida - decía ella, con una mano en la cabeza, riéndose.

- Ya veo - dice él - Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde - dijo, mientras los dos entraban en el edificio.

Una vez que las clases del segundo semestre empiezan, la profesora Mitsuki da el anuncio de los recién llegados, y pasan las horas hasta el descanso. En el medio de la clase, Shaoran le había pasado una nota a Sakura para ver si quería almorzar con él. Ella, en un susurro, aceptó. En la hora del almuerzo, fueron a un lugar apartado, sin saber que Tomoyo y Meiling los seguían.

- ¡Si todo sale bien, tendré la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura en el momento en que se declare ¡Qué ilusión! -

- Tú no cambias, Daidouji -

Los jóvenes Card Captors estaban sentados ya, almorzando. Sakura dudaba aún en declararse. Así que decidió hacer tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño -

Shaoran se dispuso a escuchar con atención. De seguro sería una predicción de lo que su madre quiso decirle. Sakura tomo aire.

- Veo el bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino y estoy en un gran claro. Tú estabas frente a mi y 6 cartas Clow giran a mi alrededor, y luego sale una carta de la ronda y la misteriosa carta que he creado con anterioridad sale de mi bolsillo. Esas dos cartas, con un hermoso resplandor, se funden en una y esa carta se une a la ronda de las otras cinco. Pero después... salen de la ronda otras dos cartas, pero éstas me dan miedo. Se fusionan en un oscuro resplandor, la carta se dirige hacia tí y caes... pero luego la carta fusionada cálidamente va hacia tí y, finalmente, te levantas. Y luego veo una figura alada, muy parecida a Kero y a Spinnel Sun, pero no le ví la cara. Encima de la criatura, flotaba un libro. El título del libro no se veía claramente, excepto la palabra final, que era Clow -

Shaoran quedó impresionado y se puso a meditar lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto reacciona.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que habías creado una carta anteriormente? -

- Si, esta carta - dice ella, mientras se la extiende a Shaoran para que la viera.

- ¿Pero, por qué¿Cómo has podido crear una carta? Veo que no tiene nombre - dice él, asombrado. De repente, él la mira de nuevo, mira la extraña figura. - ¿Qué significa? -

- ¿Qué? -

- La figura de esta carta... no sé... me da una sensación extraña al observarla... como si... - ahí Shaoran corta, deja la carta y observa a Sakura directamente a los ojos. - Sakura... -

- ¿Si, Shaoran? - pero al ver la expresión de él, se sonrojó, imaginándose lo que sucedería...

- Sakura... yo... tú me gustas - dijo él. No fue como la vez pasada, ya que esta vez estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que, aunque no hiciera falta, se lo debía de decir a Sakura nuevamente.

- Yo... - titubeó Sakura. Estaba a punto de declararse...

- ¡Esta presencia! - dicen los dos a la vez.

- ¡No puede ser! - dice Sakura. - ¡Es una carta Clow! -

De pronto, se oyen explosiones en el salón de música. Fueron corriendo rápidamente. Muy cerca de allí se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling, pero ninguna sufrió herida alguna. Shaoran entró por la ventana al salón y se encontró frente a una niña de cabello rojizo, corto y rizado, con un largo vestido blanco y turquesa. Ella flotaba sobre el piano, con unas extrañas esferas brillantes, deslizándose entre sus dedos y surgiendo de entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama Shaoran. - Utiliza a Sueño para dormir a todos -

- ¡Si! - dice ella al instante.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... -

- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... -

- ...quien aceptó la misión contigo... -

- ¡Libérate! -

Su báculo aparece e inmediatamente invoca a Sueño. El efecto es inmediato. Solamente Tomoyo y Meiling quedan despiertas.

La misteriosa niña ríe traviesa y le lanza a Shaoran las esferas que tenía en su mano. Él las esquiva y éstas explotan por detrás suyo. La niña, tranquila, hace explotar una ventana, donde queda un enorme hueco y lo atraviesa, flotando como si nada. Sakura advierte que la niña se dirige hacia ella. Lanza las esferas hacia ella, Tomoyo y Meiling, pero Sakura invocó a Escudo. Shaoran hacía todo lo posible por captar la atención de la carta para que dejara de atacar a Sakura...

- Dios del Trueno ¡vé! -

...Pero no le hacía el menor daño. Ella continuaba atacando, cuando, sin previo aviso, una enorme bestia alada se dirigió como un ave de presa, y chocó con la niña, provocando que ella cayera al suelo, con una expresión triste y dolorosa en su rostro. Estaba inmovilizada temporalmente. La figura se dirige a Sakura, seguida de otro individuo alado.

- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Kero.

- Si, Kero, gracias - responde Sakura. - Oye ¿quien esa niña? -

- Es una de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - respondió éste.

- Cartas creadas por el mago Clow y que este ocultó por su enorme poder. Además, son aún más antiguas que las que capturamos antes. Y si no me equivoco, fue un primer intento fallido antes de crear las cartas Clow que capturamos. Vaya, yo creí que solo era una leyenda familiar - dice Shaoran.

- Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero te equivocas: éstas cartas existen - dice Yue. - Hay algunas inofensivas, pero otras que son muy peligrosas. En este caso, ésta es inofensiva -

- ¿¡Inofensiva!? - exclamó Sakura.

- Así es - responde Yue. - Puede haber otras que causen peores daños que este -

- Ya veo - dice Sakura. - Entonces las cartas que vi en mi sueño... -

- ...Son las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - Shaoran terminó la frase por ella.

- ¿Qué carta es ésta? - preguntó ella.

- Esta debe ser la carta Explosión - respondió Kero - Creo que deberás capturarla y sellarla cuanto antes, ya que se está por incorporar. El problema es que es una carta especial, no la puedes capturar con las cartas que antes eran de Clow - le dice a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces como la capturamos? - preguntó ella.

- Prueba con utilizar tu carta - propuso Shaoran.

- ¡Si! -

El problema era que la carta no tenía nombre, por lo que Sakura solo se le ocurrió invocarla pensando en Shaoran, ya que, pensando en él, la había creado. La idea da resultado. La carta es invocada y envuelve a la carta, encerrándola en una especie de burbuja cálida, justo a tiempo, ya que Explosión estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

La carta regresa en una carta Sakura.

- ¿Huy¿Ya la transformé? -

- En efecto. Al sellarla con el báculo que tiene el poder de tu estrella, ya se transforma sin necesidad de hacer otro conjuro - dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, ya que la presencia y la voz eran demasiado conocidas.

- ¡Eriol! - exclama Sakura. - ¿Cuándo has regresado? -

- Ayer a la noche - responde. - Vine para advertirles sobre estas cartas -

- Oye, Sakura - dice Tomoyo. - La gente está empezando a despertarse -

- Rápido, Kero, Yue, ocúltense en lo alto de los árboles y quédense allí hasta que todos se hayan ido. Después vayan a mi casa - dice Sakura.

Los guardianes obedecen.

- Mejor volvamos al lugar donde estábamos antes. Si permanecemos aquí, se vería sospechoso - dijo entonces Meiling.

Todos aprobaron la idea. Mientras se dirigían allí, Sakura observaba a la carta Explosión. Shaoran, que iba a su lado, también la observaba, y también a Sakura. Mientras almorzaban, Eriol hablaba.

- Para poder vencer a las Cartas Legendarias, se necesitaría invocar muchas cartas a la vez -

- ¿¡Cómo¡Si Sakura hace eso, perderá mucha energía, y eso sería fatal para ella! - exclamó Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó, feliz por saber que a él le importaba.

- No lo creo - respondió Eriol. - Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que utilizaste tus poderes¿verdad, Sakura? -

- Si -

- Por lo tanto - continuó Eriol - En todo este tiempo Sakura debe haberse fortalecido bastante y seguramente su nivel de magia a aumentado considerablemente. Me doy cuenta al ver a Yue. Él tiene todos sus poderes intactos y no se encuentra débil -

- Es verdad - reconoció Shaoran.

- Por otra parte... - Eriol mostró una de sus enigmáticas miradas - ...no será necesario invocar todas las cartas -

- Pero si tú acabas de decir... -

- Si, se lo que acabo de decir, Sakura, pero tú has creado una carta que es mucho más poderosa que todas las cartas que transformaste - dijo Eriol - ¿Me permites esa carta que acabas de utilizar, la que creaste tú? -

- Si, Eriol, por supuesto - dijo Sakura.

- Esta carta ha sido creada a partir de una gran sentimiento que posees, Sakura - dijo Eriol.

Ella, por supuesto, se sonrojó por el comentario y porque Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Puede ser...? - pensó él.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El gran momento de los Card Captors y el Color**

De repente, la campana sonó, anunciando el fin del descanso.

- Podemos reunirnos en mi casa, después de clase - dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos.

- Yo iré más tarde con Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun, en sus identidades falsas. Tenemos mucho de que hablar -

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Tomoyo, Meiling ¿Vienen a tomar el té después de clase? -

- Lo lamento, Sakura - le dice Tomoyo. - Pero Meiling y yo tenemos planes. Estaremos allí más tarde - le da una señal a Meiling.

- Ya veo -

- Oye, Shaoran puede acompañarte - dice Meiling.

- ¿¡Eehh!? -

Las clases continuaron normalmente, excepto en el salón de música, por lo que los alumnos de la clase de Sakura no tuvieron clase y salieron temprano.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaban rumbo al punto de reunión. Se detuvieron un momento, en el puente. Aquel, donde hablaron por penúltima vez. Ambos recordaban muy bien todo eso, por lo que Sakura, finalmente, se decidió.

- Shaoran... - ella rompió el silencio, sonrojada a más no poder, extrajo de un bolsillo su carta - Lo que dijo Eriol acerca de esta carta es cierto. La pude crear porque un sentimiento muy importante nació dentro de mi, un sentimiento hacía tí, Shaoran - Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sakura tomó aire. - Shaoran... yo... tú me... tú me gustas -

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y estaba allí, de pie, asombrado y feliz. ¡Sakura le correspondía! Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura era feliz de estar allí, rodeada entre sus fuertes brazos. Luego se apartaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Shaoran tomó ese aterciopelado rostro entre sus manos y se le acercó. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una agradable sensación de felicidad en todo su ser, mientras recibía su primer beso. Shaoran sintió lo mismo. Luego se separaron un poco. Al abrir los ojos, Sakura observó los ojos de Shaoran y su tierna sonrisa. Ambos eran felices y ese sería, indudablemente, un momento dificil de olvidar.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Sintieron la presencia de una de las Cartas Legendarias Clow. Buscaron de donde provenía la presencia y observaron el agua, la cual ya no era azul cristalina, sinó que era violácea. No solo el agua: el cielo, por su parte de celeste pasó a ser dorado y las nubes, de un color entre verde y plateado.

- ¿Pero, que está pasando? - Shaoran estaba nervioso y confundido.

- No lo sé, pero es hermoso¿verdad? - Sakura estaba encantada y asombrada.

- Si, lo sé, Pero sería mejor que transformes tu llave en un báculo -

Cuando Sakura acabó de conjurar el hechizo y tuvo entre sus manos el báculo mágico, aparecen Kero y Yue, en sus formas originales.

- ¡Oh! - exclama Yue. - Esta debe ser la carta del Color -

- ¿La carta del Color? Pues... que maravillosos colores le ha puesto al ambiente -

- ¡No es momento para alabarla, Sakura¡Debemos hallar la ubicación de la carta! - dice Kero.

Todos empezaron a buscar. A pesar de todo, no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos, recogido en un par de hermosos rodetes, que parecía una acróbata vestida de preciosos colores, daba saltos acrobáticos sobre la superficie del agua para terminar posándose en el centro del puente.

Al darse cuenta, Kero alerta a su dueña.

- ¡Sakura¡ Esa es la verdadera identidad de la carta Color! -

Kero se le había acercado mucho a la carta, por lo que esta aprovechó, y con una mirada traviesa en su níveo rostro, posó sus manos en las alas del guardián, que antes eran doradas, y se le empezaron a llenar de muchísimos puntos de distintos colores, muchos de ellos, chillones, formando con todos ellos florecillas. Kero quedó estupefecto, y no fue necesario que la carta le agregara más colores, porque el rostro de la pobre bestía se enrojeció de la verguenza. Se sentía ridiculizado. La carta no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, partiéndose de risa. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad. Invocó su carta como la vez anterior, encerró a Color...

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

...Y la carta transformada, de inmediato, se posó en la mano de su dueña. Sakura, al ver a Kero, pudo comprobar que había vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ella no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Kero, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Ay, Kero¡Te veías muy gracioso cuando la carta te cambió el color tus alas¡! - dijo, y todos rieron. Kero, en cambio, no le veía la gracia ¬¬

Kero y Yue volvieron a sus formas falsas, por lo que Kero tuvo que ir en la mochila de Sakura, y ella, Shaoran y Yukito fueron rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Yukito no preguntó porque estaba en otro lugar, ya que sabía perfectamente que su otro yo había ido allí, así que simplemente acompañó a los Card Captors.

Cuando llegaron, comprobaron que no había nadie, por lo que los guardianes recuperaron sus formas originales. Yue se dio cuenta de que su ama necesitaba estar a solas con Shaoran, por eso es que se llevó a Kero al cuarto de ella, mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres té, Shaoran? -

- Si. ¿Te ayudo? -

- Esta bién -

Y así Shaoran preparaba el té y Sakura buscaba el otro paquete de galletas que había escondido del goloso Kero. Y también, sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, ella sacó un pastel listo para hornear que había sacado del congelador.

Mientras tanto, Kero y Yue discutían el asunto de lo Cartas Legendarias de Clow.

- Mi verdadera inquietud - decía Yue - es saber la razón por la cual las cartas se liberaron -

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero seguramente Eriol podrá aclararnos esa duda. Lo que a mi, en cambio, me inquieta, es saber que fue lo que le pasó a Sakura anoche. Conociéndola, estoy seguro de que estaba teniendo algún sueño que predijera este hecho. Aunque, antes de que yo la despertara, ella pronunció el nombre de ese mocoso, por lo cual tengo dudas de que si fue una predición o solo soño con él -

- Podemos sugerirle que utilize la carta Sueño, para poder ampliar ese sueño, en caso de que haya sido una predicción -

- ¡Buena idea! Le preguntaremos a Sakura sobre lo que soñó y después le comentaremos lo demás a Eriol - djo Kero.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, después de un paseo por la ciudad. Realmente, la relación entre éstas dos chicas había cambiado. Ahora eran más compinches, aunque Meiling la siguiera llamando por su apellido.

Los cinco años también habían influido en Tomoyo. Uno de los cambios más importantes eran sus sentimientos. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Sakura, salvo que ahora, alguien más se había infiltrado en su corazón: el joven Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Eriol le había pasado igual. No entendía como, ni cuando, ni por que; solo sabía que la preciosa Tomoyo, que ahora era más bonita que antes, llegó a ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón. Y en su mente, ni hablar. No se la podía quitar de allí desde que había retornado al Japón. Justamente, en aquel momento, Eriol observaba a Tomoyo desde su cuarto, el antiguo cuarto del mago Clow. El joven estaba allí, en su asiento favorito, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la preciosa muchachita. Cuando de repente entran Nakuru y Spinnel, Eriol quita rápidamente la hermosa imagen.

- ¡Eriol, Spy y yo estamos listos! -

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre tán ridículo - dice Spinnel.

- ¡Pero si es adorable, y te queda muy bien, Spy - dice ella.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos - dice Eriol. Spinnel se mete en un bolso que la muchacha llevaba y se marcharon hacia la casa de Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La importante reunión**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban allí, hablando en el living. Él la había ayudado a preparar todo para las visitas. Conversaban, recordando la captura de la carta Pasado, sonrientes por los momentos especiales que habían pasado esa noche, una noche de confesiones.

- ¡Cuanto problemas nos había causado esa carta! - decía ella.

- Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra la carta Tiempo? Esa si que fue una carta dificil - dice él.

- Estoy de acuerdo -

- Por otra parte... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si hay algo que no olvidaré fue cuando transformaste a Flote ¿lo recuerdas? -

- Mmm... ¿en la exposición de ositos? -

- ¡Sí¡Creí que no lo ibas a recordar! Yo la recuerdo muy bien... -

- ¿Y, por qué? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Por ser el día en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti -

Sakura también sonrió . Shaoran la besó. Era un hermoso beso. Kero y Yue estaban en la mitad de la escalera, sintiendo la presencia de Clow, es decir, que Eriol estaba muy cerca. En eso ven la escena y Kero, por supuesto, deseaba interrumpirlos, pero Yue posó su mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que observara atentamente.

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Kerberos? - decía Yue, en voz baja.

- ¿De qué? - Kero aún estaba furioso.

- El mago Clow jamás experimentó el sentimiento que Sakura experimenta ahora. No sabemos con certeza sobre ese sentimiento tan especial -

Kero miró a Yue.

- Veo que estás curioso por experimentar ese sentimento, Yue -

Yue se asombró. Kero no era tan observador... hasta ahora...

- Es que... solamente quiero saber de que se trata. Mira - le señaló a Sakura, quien en ese momento se la veía muy sonriente. Kero la observó atentamente. - ¿No lo ves? Sakura se ve muy feliz al lado del descendiente de Clow. Yo quiero saber por que, pero quería esperar un tiempo para preguntar -

- Tienes razón -

- ¿En qué? -

- Es cierto lo que dices. Sakura se ve feliz con ese mocoso¿por qué? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que debo de desistir. Si Sakura realmente encontró la felicidad estando al lado de él, creo que no voy a interferir -

- Una decisión favorable para todos, Kerberos. Sin duda alguna -

En eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Eran Meiling y Tomoyo. Kero y Yue bajan y se dirigen al living, para esperar a Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a la cocina a preparar los últimos toques. Tomoyo supervisaba el trabajo realizado por Sakura, por que hacía años que le había enseñado a la Maestra de Cartas los trucos para hacer unos pasteles deliciosos. Ella esperaba poder agasajar a Shaoran con ese pastel, mientras que Tomoyo esperaba hacer lo mismo con Eriol, ya que ella también había llevado un postre helado. A todo esto, Sakura ya le había puesto al tanto a su amiga de los últimos acontecimientos.

Shaoran también estaba haciendo lo mismo con Meiling.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? - preguntó ella.

- Si... -

- ¿Y qué te respondió? -

- Ella siente lo mismo que yo -

- ¡Qué bien¡- Meiling abraza a su primo y luego va a la cocina. - Kinomoto ¿puedo hablar contigo? -

- Seguro. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Tomoyo? -

- ¡No, para nada! Además, el pastel está muy bien, así que mételo en el horno y recuerda que debes estar atenta al tiempo -

- No te preocupes, Daidouji, yo la ayudaré ahora - dijo Meiling.

Tomoyo fue al pasillo y Shaoran estaba allí, por lo que decidió hablar con él.

- Oye Li ¿es verdad? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Sakura? -

- Si... -

- ¡Cuanto me alegro! -

Mientras tanto...

- Mmm... huele muy bien, creo que ya casi estará listo - dijo Sakura, controlando el tiempo.

- Oye, Kinomoto... -

- ¿Si? -

- Shaoran me lo ha contado todo. Solo quiero decirte que lo que te escribí hace tiempo es verdad: ya no quiero a Shaoran como antes. Ahora es mi mejor amigo, así que espero que sea feliz a tu lado. Y sé muy bien que lo será -

- Gracias, Meiling. Oye¿has encontrado a alguien en especial? -

Meiling se sonrojó bonitamente.

- Si. Su nombre es Nayoki. Vino de visita a Hong Kong hace cuatro años, nos conocimos, y desde entonces nos comunicamos por e-mail -

- Y... ¿te gusta? -

- Si... -

- ¿Él te ha correspondido? -

- Si. Había vuelto a Hong Kong hace dos años especialmente para decírmelo -

- Igual que Shaoran, solo que ahora estamos con las cartas nuevas -

- Es verdad. Bueno, si no me equivoco, Kinomoto, creo que ya es hora de sacar el pastel - dijo Meiling. - Iré con Shaoran y Daidouji -

- De acuerdo - dice Sakura, mientras extraía del horno un hermoso pastel de fresas.

Por otra parte...

- La presencia de Clow es cada vez más cercana. Ya no debe de tardar en venir - decía Yue.

- Mejor que se apresure, ya estoy oliendo ese delicioso pastel que Sakura acaba de hornaer - Kero estaba impaciente por incarle el diente a ese postre.

Se oye nuevamente la puerta. Esta vez es abierta. Sakura, extrañada, le pidió a Shaoran que se fijara quien era. Éste, al acercarse a la puerta, vio que se trataba de Touya, y éste, al ver a Li, se disgustó muchísimo, y viseversa.

Sakura salió de la cocina.

- ¿Acaso llegó Eriol, Shaoran? - Sakura se sorprende al ver a Touya - ¡Her... hermano! Creí que estarías trabajando en la universidad -

- Olvidé unos apuntes - dijo. - ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí? -

- ¡Está aquí por que yo lo he invitado! - Sakura estaba furiosa.

En eso, Touya se percata de la presencia de Yue y Kero en el living, por lo que decidió quedarse con ellos. Él había perdido sus poderes y desde hace cinco años que no veía a su madre. Lo que Touya no sabía era que Yue estaba preparado para devolverle el favor.

En eso los guardianes y los Card Captors sienten la presencia del mago Clow, y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró, obviamente, con Eriol, Nakuru y Spinnel. La chica los hace pasar y Nakuru explotó de alegría al ver al hermano de Sakura.

- ¡Touya, que sorpresa! - exclama ella, colgándose del cuello de éste.

- Pesas mucho, Akisuki - contesta él, con un dejo de acidez.

- Nakuru... - Eriol la llamó. Enseguida la chica se tranquilizó y retornó a su verdadera forma, al igual que Spinnel. - Ahoras les podré decir todo acerca de la nuevas cartas -

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos que se revelan**

- Muy bien. Ahora¿alguien desea preguntarme algo para empezar? -

- Si - dijo Yue - ¿Cómo fue que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se liberaron? -

- Buena pregunta - dijo Eriol, y respondió: - Como yo poseo la memoria de Clow, sé que él las había ocultado por que una de ellas tenía la capacidad de convertirse y hacerse pasar por un humano con poderes y, por lo tanto, dominar a las demás. Esta carta pudo haber despertado cuando reunió la energía suficiente como para manejarse ella sola, manejar a sus compañeras y para poder liberarse del libro donde todas se encontraban -

- ¿El libro¿Hay un libro mágico anterior a The Clow? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Si. Se llama The Legendary Clow. Este libro tiene poderes mayores que el libro The Clow. Al igual que este, The Legendary Clow también puede otorgarle a la carta más poderosa una llave mágica, como la que Sakura utilizaba para capturar las cartas Clow, e incluso la carta puede hacer uso del lenguaje verbal. Para que las cartas no se pudieran liberar, el mago Clow puso a la custodia a un guardián, pero me temo que este también es más poderoso que Kerberos y Yue juntos, y además tiene la misma fuerza que Spinnel Sun y Ruby Moon. Si la carta reunió el poder suficiente como para controlar al guardián, lo cual no es imposible, entonces ni Kerberos ni Yue podrán hacer nada ellos solos en contra de él -

Kero y Yue quedaron impactados. Se miraron uno al otro, miraron a Sakura y luego a Eriol. Comprendieron que no iban a poder ayudar a su ama tanto como ellos quisieran. De repente, a Yue se le ocurrió una idea.

- Nosotros solos no podríamos, pero si Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun nos ayudaran, tal vez... - pensaba él.

- No tienes porque alarmarte, Yue - le respondió Eriol. Yue se sorprendió. - Puede haber la posibilidad de que la carta no haya reunido la cantidad suficiente de magia para controlarlo. Si tenemos suerte, él nos ayudará a enfrentarla y enfrentar las cartas que ella mande -

- Pero¿y si no es así¿Qué haríamos si la carta puede controlar al guardián? -

- Entonces pondremos en práctica tu plan. Es bastante bueno - le extendió una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

Shaoran interrumpió, en su afán por saber más del asunto.

- ¿Cuántas cartas hay? - preguntó.

- Hay 6 cartas: Explosión, que es la que Sakura capturó; Color, Deseo, Enfermedad, Cura y la más fuerte de las 6, la que es capaz de controlar a las demás: el Odio -

- Cuando estabamos viniendo hacía aquí, Sakura capturó la carta Color. Muéstrasela, Sakura - dijo Kero

Sakura le extendió la carta a Eriol.

- ¡Bien hecho! - dijo éste. - Las cartas no actúan solas, como las cartas Clow, sino que Odio las manda, ella está al tanto de lo que te sucede, lo que sucede a tu alrededor y también está pendiente de las personas que están cercanas a tí. Incluso las que no poseen magia. Por eso, debes estar en constante alerta -

Fue en ese momento cuando Shaoran recordó las palabras de su madre: - Cosas muy extrañas ocurrirán en Japón, así que mantente alerta -

- Me pregunto cual será la siguiente carta - preguntó este.

- De eso no estoy seguro - dijo Eriol - Ahora sabemos que a la carta solamente le quedan las cartas Deseo, Cura y Enfermedad, su guardián e incluso ella podría atacar también. Debemos prepararnos para que podamos enfrentarla a ella y a las demás -

- Entonces... - Sakura finalmente habló - ¿nos ayudarás? -

Eriol sonrió

- Desde un punto de vista, si - dijo - No me corresponde a mi enfrentarme con ellas, ya que tú eres la Maestra de las cartas Clow y de los guardianes, y tienes ahora la obligación de capturarlas. Lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte buscando la manera de enfrentarlas -

- Entiendo - dijo Sakura. En eso ella recuerda que debe servir el té. Ella hace ese comentario, cuando Touya se levanta.

- Bueno, yo me regreso a la Universidad. Después me iré a trabajar desde allí. Volveré muy tarde, no me esperes - dice, mientras sube las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.

Sakura, después de esto, va a la cocina para preparar todo. En eso, los guardianes de Sakura y los de Eriol, diciendo que debían hablar, se dirigen al cuarto de Sakura, de manera que en la sala solamente quedaron Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran. Y en eso...

- Iré a la cocina a ayudarle a Sakura - dice Shaoran.

- Yo también - dijo Meiling, y los primos se retiraron, dejándolos solos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta. Touya se había retirado de allí.

Tomoyo, algo sonrojada, se levanta.

- Iré a ayudar a Sakura... - dice ella, pero Eriol la estaba detiene tomándola suavemente de un brazo.

- Espera - dice él. - Espera, Tomoyo... -

Ella se sorprendió. Eriol la había llamado por su nombre...

- Hiragizawa, tú... -

Él enrojeció un poco. Estaba decidido. Lo haría en ese preciso momento.

- Tomoyo... - tomó aire silenciosamente -...Quiero decirte que tú me... -

- El té está listo - dice Sakura, pero ella al ver la escena, aunque fuera un poco despistada, se dio cuenta de que entró en un mal momento. - Perdónenme, creo que no debí... -

- Está bien, Sakura - dijo Eriol, con un dejo de decepción, del cual todos los demás se dieron cuenta, excepto Sakura e, incluso, Tomoyo. Aunque ella siempre era observadora en las miradas y características de los demás, esa vez estaba tan sorprendida por el momento anterior que ni siquiera atinó a decir nada, solamente se sentó en silencio.

- Bueno - dijo Sakura - Espero que les guste este pastel. Lo preparé yo misma - y le faltó poco a Sakura para decir: "- Lo preparé yo misma, especialmente para tí, Shaoran - ", pero pensó que debía guardarse ese comentario para algún otro momento. Ella estaba nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que convidaba a unas visitas con un pastel hecho por ella.

En eso, al terminar de servir, todos prueban el pastel.

- Este es el primer pastel que hago yo sola, así que espero que les guste -

- Sakura, este pastel está exquisito - dijo Eriol.

- Lo mismo digo - dice Meiling.

- ¡Te ha salido muy bien, Sakura! - exclama Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias - contesta ella.

En eso, Sakura mira a Shaoran, el cual le sonríe.

- Está delicioso, Sakura -

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, feliz por haberle servido un postre hecho por ella a su querido Shaoran.

Después de ello, siguieron conversando de otros temas por un par de horas, dejando a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow en el olvido. En eso, se hace la hora de la cena.

- ¿Se quedan a cenar? - preguntó la dueña de casa.

- Si - dijeron todos. En eso vienen Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun.

- Eriol, queremos pedirte permiso para regresar a la mansión - dijo Ruby Moon.

- Esta bien - responde él.

Antes de que se fueran, a Spinnel Sun se le veía un poco decepcionado, pero Eriol decidió que hablaría con él después.

En eso baja Kero, en su forma original.

- ¿Y Yue? - preguntó Sakura.

- Se quedó dormido - respondió Kero. En su rostro había una sonrisa alegre y triunfal.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigen a la cocina, para preparar todo.

- Oye, Kerberos ¿Porqué Spinnel Sun tenía tan mala cara? - pregunta Eriol.

Kerberos se ríe, orgulloso.

- Le he ganado en los video juegos. No hay duda de que soy el mejor - dice y ríe de forma un poco vanidosa, mientras una gota cae de las cabezas de Eriol y Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Meiling preparaban la cena, y Sakura tendía la mesa, para después seguir encargándose. Una hora más tarde, la cena estaba lista. Kero, para ese tipos de situaciones, cambia a su forma falsa, y así poder comer con mayor comodidad U. Todos cenaron muy bien, y luego le seguía el postre que Tomoyo había preparado. Al igual que la situación anterior con respecto a Sakura con su pastel, Tomoyo esperaba la opinión de Eriol. Este, sonriendo, no tardó en responder.

- Está delicioso, Daidouji -

Ella quedó asombrada nuevamente ¿Adonde había ido a parar esa confianza que Eriol le había dado en el momento que estaban solos¿Porqué no le había llamado por su nombre en ese momento? - Tal vez - pensó - Eriol no quiera tener esa confianza delante de los demás... - Ella solo dijo un "Gracias" un poco triste, por respuesta.

Eriol se dio cuenta de ello, y comprendió que se había precipitado muchísimo al tratar tan confiadamente a Tomoyo anteriormente, pero decidió remediarlo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Una vez que terminaron, conversaron un poco más y, finalmente, los invitados decidieron que era hora de retirarse. De repente, Shaoran se le ocurre una idea.

- Sakura, si quieres me quedo a ayudarte a limpiar... - le dijo, un poco sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió, también con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias -

- Meiling¿tú te puedes adelantar? - preguntó él.

- Si, Shaoran, no hay problema, iré con Daidouji -

- Si no les molesta, las acompaño - dijo un Eriol algo tímido, pero enigmático como siempre.

- Yo no tengo problema, y Daidouji tampoco lo tiene¿verdad? - dijo Meiling, con un guiño disimulado dirigido a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, solo atinó a responder que no le molestaba, pero su mirada se veía triste, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Meiling se dio cuenta, pero nada dijo, por lo que los tres se despidieron de los Card Captors y se retiraron.

- A Tomoyo se la veía un poco extraña¿verdad? - comentó Sakura, mientras lavaba los platos. Ella rara vez se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que los demás ocultan, pero la mirada de Tomoyo después de la cena era demasiado sospechosa para Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shaoran, quien estaba secando los platos que Sakura le iba alcanzando.

- ¿No notaste algo en su mirada? Era como si... como si estuviera muy triste - dijo Sakura, meditando nuevamente el rostro de su amiga.

- Puede ser... - dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol estaban caminado por la calle. En eso llegan a una esquina y se detienen.

- Bueno, hasta aquí les puedo acompañar - dice Meiling. - Nos vemos, cuídense -

- Hasta luego - la despidió Tomoyo, viendo como Meiling se alejaba rápidamente. Tomoyo se quedó allí...

- ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Eriol.

- Si - dijo Tomoyo.

Había pasado unos interminables e infinitos minutos de un silencio incómodo del que ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta, mientras hacían la caminata.

- Tomoyo... - dijo Eriol, al fin.

Tomoyo no aguantó más y se detuvo.

- ¿Porqué, Eriol? - dijo, causando la sorpresa del muchacho. Él se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda a ella - ¿Porqué me lastimas así? En un momento demuestras confianza y al momento siguiente haces como que nada ha pasado - ella estaba cabizbaja y sonrojada.

Eriol se dio cuenta que su inquietud la había lastimado profundamente. Fue entonces que aprovechó para solucionar de una vez por todas ese embrollo.

- Tomoyo... - Eriol se dio la vuelta lentamente, se acercó y posó sus manos en aquellos hombros. Ella levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia aquellos enigmáticos ojos que la miraban dulcemente, en un rostro sonrojado, pero serio. - Tomoyo, no es mi intención lastimarte... pero pensé que te había molestado que me hubiese confiando así, tan repentinamente, pero veo que al intentar remediar la situación, la empeoré. Perdóname, me tomé esa libertad porque ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por tí... Tomoyo, tú me gustas -

Tomoyo no atinaba hacer o decir nada. Estaba emocionada. Y tomó la importante determinación.

- Eriol, tú también me gustas. Eres una persona muy especial para mi y... - fue entonces cuando ella dejó de hablar, siendo interrumpida por Eriol, quien, al oír ello, solo pudo acercarse aún más a ella y darle todo su amor en un beso, al mismo tiempo en que ella entregaba su corazón por medio de sus labios.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El misterio de Yue, la carta traidora y la pena de Meiling**

Sakura y Shaoran se habían quedado dormidos en el living, mirando una hermosa película romántica que estaban pasando. En eso ella se despierta, y, despacio, se levanta sin despertarlo. Al rato vuelve con una manta y lo cubre, observándolo con ternura.

- Se ve aún más guapo cuando está dormido - pensaba. Como ella también tenía sueño, se cubre con la manta e inmediatamente se queda dormida, a su lado.

Shaoran se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y que debía de volver, y vio a Sakura a su lado, tan hermosa, durmiendo tranquilamente, y pensó que sería mejor llevarla a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó allí, Kero, en su forma original, y Yue, estaban dormidos también. Shaoran depositó a Sakura en su cama y la cubrió. En eso...

- ¿Eres feliz? -

Yue estaba de pie, ante él.

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran estaba un poco confundido.

- ¿Eres feliz junto a Sakura? -

- Si - Shaoran no dudó en decírselo, por que fue Yue el que le había ayudado a descubrir su verdaderos sentimentos hacia Sakura.

Yue dudó, pero deseaba saber. - ¿Tanto la quieres? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Daría mi vida por ella - respondió sin dudarlo.

El guardián quedó conforme con la respuesta, deseoso de experimentar ese sentimiento. Nadie podría saber porque estaba tan curioso. Además, por alguna misteriosa razón, alguien aparecía en su mente, y sospechaba que lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ese ser era algo similar. Debía sacarse la duda pronto...

- Ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta - dijo Yue, finalmente.

Después de que Shaoran se retira, Yue sube nuevamente a la habitación y observa un momento a Sakura. Lo que él esperaba era que ella les enseñara a los guardianes sobre este sentimiento, como el mago Clow les había enseñado lo que es la amistad, la tristeza, la ira, y otros sentimientos, excepto el amor que se tiene entre dos personas, porque no lo experimentó. Yue abre la ventana, sale por allí, la vuelve a cerrar, observa a Sakura por última vez, y se dirigió a su casa, es decir, a la casa de Yukito.

Así pasó la noche, tranquilamente... si no fuera por un extraño suceso que se desarrollaba en el bosque, cerca del parque Pingüino...

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - pregunta una chica de oscuro cabello largo y ojos rojos, al parecer humana... mostrando una mirada de enfado.

- Si, no soporto la idea de que tú me controles. Tú estás hecha por el odio, y yo no cumpliré lo que me pidas porque no tienes corazón - le respondió una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Esta era de menor edad que la muchacha con la que hablaba y tenía en su espaldas un par de grandes alas verdes y finas como la seda, semejantes a la de los colibríes.

- Vete, si quieres, pero no sobrevivirás sin mis poderes - dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maligna.

- No me importa - dijo la niña, la cual se elevó hacia la noche, ocultando su presencia para que la muchacha no la encontrara. Sabía perfectamente adonde tendría que ir si no quería morir en manos de aquel malvado ser.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despierta al toque del reloj. Había sentido la presencia de una carta Clow, pero lo extraño era que estaba demasiado cerca, como si estuviera a su lado... En eso ve a Kero, en su forma original, quien la estaba observando.

- ¿Tú también sientes esa presencia, Kero? -

- Si, se siente muy fuerte... mmm... - Kero estaba meditando, ya que, al igual que Sakura, sentía demasiado cerca la presencia. De pronto, sin previo aviso, aparece lentamente al lado de la puerta, frente a Sakura, la niña que había escapado del bosque.

- ¡Sakura¡Esa es la verdadera forma de la carta Deseo¡Debes capturarla! -

Ella estaba por invocar al báculo, cuando, sin previo aviso, el libro sale del otro cajón, se abre y deja salir a la carta Espejo, quien aparece y se transforma en el doble de Sakura.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Sakura.

La carta Clow, al parecer, triste, miró fijamente a los ojos a la carta Espejo por unos momentos, y ésta después empezó a hablar.

- Ama, la carta me a comunicado lo que le ha ocurrido ayer a la noche - dicho esto relató lo sucedido - Es por eso que ha venido aquí a entregarse voluntariamente, para que tú seas su ama -

Después de que la carta Espejo terminó de hablar, la carta Deseo se transformó en un haz de luz, para posarse en una carta Sakura, en la mano de ésta. Después de ello, la carta Espejo retornó a su forma de carta, en el libro, el cual volvió a su sitio.

Sakura estaba allí, embobada, sin saber que decir. Kero reaccionó, retornó a su forma falsa y una sonrisa asomó en la carita del pequeño león.

- Sabía que Deseo no iba a dejarse manejar por Odio. Es una carta que puede independizarse de los seres que no tienen corazón. Por eso eligió quedarse contigo, Sakura - dijo Kero, quien cambió su expresión, enigmático y serio. - Pero fue un acto muy riesgoso -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow sobreviven por el poder que Odio les dá. Al traicionarla, Deseo estuvo a punto de convertirse en una carta común y corriente, ya que no tenía a nadie para que le otorgara energía. Pero sabiendo que tú eras la Maestra de Cartas, vino inmediatamente, porque sabe que tú nunca la utilizarías para hacer maldades -

A todo esto, el tiempo había pasado...

- ¡Uuyy¡¡Se me hace tarde!! -

Se cambió rápidamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia el comedor. Kero se quedó allí, en el cuarto. Con su poder, hizo que el libro saliera nuevamente y se abriera. Sacó a todas las cartas que había allí y las metió en la carterita especial donde Sakura las llevaba siempre. Finalmente, la última carta que guardó fue a Deseo. Sakura ya había bajado al comedor.

- ¡Buenos días! - saluda ella.

- Buenos días, Sakura - Fijitaka respondió el saludo.

- Buenas tardes, monstruo - le dijo Touya, para enojarla.

- Bue-nos-días, hermano. ¡Y yo no soy ningún monstruo! - Touya había logrado su objetivo. La hizo enfadar.

- Pues creo que otro monstruo no gritaría tanto como tú, monstruo - dijo él. Lo que ganó con ello fue que Sakura le pisara fuertemente un pie.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sakura volvió al cuarto y encontró su carterita en la cama.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya he guardado todas las cartas - dijo Kero, al ver la pregunta que venía.

- Gracias, Kero. ¡Nos vemos! -

Salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya me voy! - se despedía mientras la abría.

- ¡Ve con cuidado! - le dijo su padre.

Patinó tranquila, pero velozmente, admirando la belleza de los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían suavemente, y disfrutando de la brisa matinal. En eso, ve a alguien en el lugar donde antes Yukito esperaba a los hermanos Kinomoto para acompañarlos en el trayecto, hace 3 años. Era Shaoran.

- Buenos días, Shaoran - le saluda Sakura.

- Buenos días, Sakura - le responde Shaoran. Ella se acerca y él la besa en la mejilla dulcemente. Sakura, algo sonrojada, esboza una hermosa sonrisa, de la cual Shaoran disfruta plenamente mientras caminaba hacía el instituto, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Llegaron allí y fueron al salón. Tomoyo y Meiling saludan a los jóvenes recien llegados y ellos les respondieron el saludo. En eso entra la profesora Mitsuki y todos toman sus lugares.

- Les daré una anuncio. A llegado un alumno desde Inglaterra, al cual ustedes deben de conocer bien... -

- ¿Podría ser...? - preguntó en voz baja Sakura a Tomoyo.

- Seguramente - dijo ella, sonrojándose bonitamente al pensarlo.

- ...Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Eriol Hiragizawa - decía la profesora mientras hacía pasar a Eriol. Él dirigió su mirada a la clase, hasta posarla en la de Tomoyo, y luego sonrió. Lo mismo hizo ella, quien seguía sonrojada. Sakura observó ello, pero no se percató de nada.

- Veamos¿adónde te sentarás...? - divagaba la profesora - ¡Es cierto! Hay un lugar delante de Daidouji. Puedes sentarte allí - decía, a medida de que Eriol se acercaba al lugar indicado, sin dejar de observar a Tomoyo, hasta que se sentó. Continuaron las clases sin tropiezos, y sonó la campana indicando el descanso y se decidió que almorzarían todos juntos.

- ¡Qué bueno que te tocó en el mismo salón que nosotros, Eriol! - dijo Sakura, mientras estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

- Oye Eriol... - dijo Tomoyo, que, al estar sentada a su lado, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho cariñosamente, para sorpresa de todos - ¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirles? -

- Creo que ya no es necesario, Tomoyo - dijo él, tomandola del mentón y acercándolo hacia sí para darle un beso que dejó aún más atónitos a sus amigos, pero contentos, en especial Sakura, por saber que los jóvenes se habían encontrado y eran felices uno junto con el otro.

Meiling, al darse cuenta de la incómoda escena, decidió retirarse.

- Creo estoy de más en este momento, así que nos veremos luego - dijo ella, simulando una falsa sonrisa, la cual fue evidente para todos, excepto para Sakura.

Eriol nada dijo. Al ser la reencarnación del mago Clow, lo sabía todo y no le hacía falta preguntar. Tomoyo, por su parte, tampoco preguntó. Sabía la razón de esa actuación por parte de Meiling, ya que ella le había contado sobre su pesar. Shaoran veía claramente la situación que vivía Meiling al observar a Eriol y a Tomoyo. No podía evitar querer intentar consolar a su querida prima, su gran amiga, por lo que decidió acompañarla. Sakura no se dio cuenta ni dijo nada, ya que no percibía lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

- Te acompaño, Meiling - dijo Shaoran. - Vuelvo luego - dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- Si - dijo ella.

Los jóvenes fueron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, adonde no pudieran ser ni vistos ni oídos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y recorrieron el rostro de la joven. A pesar de que le daba la espalda a Shaoran, éste no tardó en darse cuenta.

- No llores, Meiling - le decía. - ¿Quieres hablar? -

Ella se dio la vuelta y él le vio una mirada que hacía ver claramente el gran sufrimiento interno que ella guardaba en su corazón.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, llorando en su hombro. Él posó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y tratando de consolarla. - Sé lo que Nayoki siente por mi, y también sabe que le correspondo, pero¡lo extraño demasiado¡Hace dos años que no se nada sobre él! - decía ella, sin parar de llorar.

- Tranquilízate, Meiling - le decía su primo. - Ya verás que pronto regresará a tu lado, no llores. Creo que Nayoki no querría verte en el estado en que estás. Hazlo por él, sé paciente y espéralo. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Tienes toda la razón - decía ella, separándose de él, lentamente. - Aunque no puedo evitar ponerme así cuando los veo a Hiragizawa con Daidouji, o a tí con Kinomoto. - Meiling continuaba llorando, pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. - Lo amo demasiado - susurró.

- Házlo por él¿de acuerdo? - dijo Shaoran, dándole un pañuelo.

Meiling, finalmente, luego de un rato largo, secó su rostro, dejó de llorar, y extendió una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Shaoran. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes decir las palabras justas, las palabras que la persona con la que estás necesita escuchar - dijo ella, y le besó la mejilla, como agradecimiento.

Shaoran sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y repitió nuevamente: - Hazlo por Nayoki. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Si - respondió la chica, quien después de ello se levantó, al mismo tiempo que su primo, y después de secar su rostro para que no se notara de que estuvo llorando, se encaminó junto con Shaoran adonde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que solamente se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol.

- ¿Donde está Sakura? - preguntó inmediatamente Shaoran.

- Cerca del salón de música. Dijo que iría allí y que se encontraría con todos nosotros en el salón de clases, cuando terminara el descanso - respondió Tomoyo.

- Iré con ella. Los veré al final del descanso - dijo él y se fue.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que la encontró, sentada debajo de un gran árbol, reclinándose en él. Shaoran no podía ver su expresión, ya que estaba de espaldas, y por lo tanto, ella no lo vio acercarse, así que él decidió quedarse detrás sin que se diera cuenta. Ella miraba algo que tenía en sus manos y él descubrió que era el antiguo calendario de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura. Se lo había mostrado una vez. Lo que le parecía extraño era que tenía en su mano un lapiz verde oscuro. Mientras pasaba lentamente las páginas, se veían y hacía otras anotaciones como: "23 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Eriol; 25 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Meiling; 3 de Septiembre: Cumpleaños de Tomoyo; 25 de Diciembre: Cumpleaños de Yukito..." y otras fechas que la muchacha agregaba poco a poco. Él estaba tan cerca que veía claramente. En eso, ella le da vuelta al calendario en el mes de Julio, y anota algo. Cuando termina, se queda mirando lo que había escrito. Él leyó, asomándose por encima de su cabeza, que había redondeado el número 13, y una línea sobresalía para poner "Cumpleaños de Shaoran". Esto le hace sonreir, y entonces, posa sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, ésta se sobresalta, se da la vuelta y lo ve allí, sonriéndole.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida. Estaba por decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó tomando su rostro y besándola. Luego se sentó a su lado, abrazado a ella y viceversa.

- Oye, Sakura... -

- Dime -

- ¿Cuando empezaste a usar ese calendario? -

- Desde hace unos días, cuando mi papá me dio permiso, a cambio de que marcara con otro color. Pero con todos los sucesos, no pude continuar. Ahora pude, pero después tengo que seguir... -

En eso, la campana suena. Ellos se encaminan hacia el salón de clases.

- ¡Qué corto es el descanso! - se quejó Sakura.

- ¿No será que el tiempo se nos pasó volando? - comenta Shaoran, mirándola dulcemente.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Regresaron al salón y el resto del tiempo pasó rápidamente, exceptuando el hecho de que Eriol les pasó a todos un papel, en el cual los invitaba a su casa, después de clase, para tomar el té. Todos le susurraron que con mucho gusto irían.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cambios del tiempo y la Enfermedad**

Al término de las clases, tomaban un camino conocido que los guiaba a la antigua mansión de Clow. Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling iban juntas adelante, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran las seguian un poco alejados. Todos conversaban entre sí.

- Oye, Daidouji, cuéntanos que ocurrió - dijo Meiling, curiosa.

Tomoyo contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sus oyentes quedaron emocionadas.

- Te felicito, Tomoyo - le dijo Sakura, contenta.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Shaoran conversaban.

- ¿Por qué motivo nos invitaste a tu casa, Hiragizawa? -

- Puedes llamarme Eriol, Li. Solamente para pasar un rato entre amigos. Todo lo referente a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se dijo en la casa de Sakura -

- ... -

- Se que estabas por preguntármelo, así que decidí contestar - Eriol, diciendo esto, se dibujó en su rostro una de sus clásicas sonrisas enigmáticas. - Por cierto... - Eriol cambió su expresión rápidamente para ponerse serio - ¿Has visto a los guardianes de Sakura últimamente ¿Ocurrió algo? -

Shaoran recordó, al oír esa pregunta, las preguntas que Yue le formuló la noche anterior, por lo que se lo comentó a Eriol.

- Me lo imaginaba - murmuró para sí. Era de imaginarse que eso ocurriría, ya que su guardiana le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo, y se le veía la curiosidad que reflejaba al hablar del asunto.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Shaoran.

- No ocurre nada. Solo deseaba saber - dijo Eriol. La conversación había terminado justo a tiempo, al detenerse todos ante el portal de la mansión. Eriol la abrió mágicamente, entraron, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio, mientras éste cerraba el portal con el mismo método de cuando lo abrió.

Entraron, caminaron por el largo pasillo y llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba dispuesto para el té. Tomaron asiento mientras Nakuru servía el té. Para sorpresa de todos, Kero, en su forma falsa, y Yue, se encontraban allí. Yue estaba sentado al lado de Clow, pero era evidente que no comería, fue por eso que Nakuru no le sirvió, al saber ese detalle. Spinnel se encontraba en su forma falsa, totalmente ebrio, peleándose con Kero por un apetitoso dulce. Era de esperarse que Kero, enfadado por la actitud indiferente del felino negro por la comida, lo hubiese atragantado con una galleta, provocando la ebriedad del pobre Spinnel.

- No han cambiado nada ninguno de los dos - comenta Eriol, al ver la divertida escena. - Sin embargo, el tiempo ha surtido efecto en alguno de ustedes - dijo, posando su atenta mirada en cada rostro familiar, para terminar mirando dulcemente a Tomoyo, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

Ella nada dijo. El solo hecho de verle la hacía ruborizarse bonitamente, reflejando que los cinco años que pasaron había modificado su persona, convirtiéndola en toda una señorita de su edad, llevando casi siempre su cabello trenzado, contrariamente a su costumbre anterior. Sus ojos conservaban el encanto de niña, pero en su rostro se veía claramente la madurez que había adquirido con el paso del sabio tiempo, además de un poco, solo un poco, de cordura, aunque era inevitable que explotara de la emoción que la caracteriza, siempre que se ponía a mirar los videos de Sakura y sus luchas.

Meiling reaccionó al oir aquello. "- De alguna manera... - pensaba - De alguna manera, creo que yo también he cambiado -". Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que se veía claramente los cambios. Los más evidentes eran los de su corazón. Nayoki había cambiado sus sentimientos de ella hacia su primo. Ahora sentía un profundo afecto y la amistad que los unía era visible. Nayoki era ahora el ser querido de Meiling, alguien especial a quien amar con toda el alma. Por otra parte, al igual que Tomoyo, Meiling conservaba algunos rasgos intactos. Sus ojos reflejaban más tranquilidad que antes, al igual que se había adquirido la paciencia como consuelo, para esperar a Nayoki. Seguía usando el mismo peinado que la hacía única y que la particularizaba. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven, aunque aún disfrutaba la suerte de no haber madurado del todo.

"- ¿Yo pude haber cambiado? - pensaba Sakura. - Si cambié, no me dí cuenta de ello -". De hecho, cambió. Se hizo un poco más distraída y, para sorpresa de los que la conocen, era más valiente y corajuda que antes, tanto que, por increible que parezca, había dejado de temerle a los fantasmas. Por otra parte, había mejorado bastante en lo que respecta a las matemáticas. Su poder había aumentado considerablemente, ya que, como se veía lógicamente, Yue estaba con sus poderes intactos. Seguía manteniendo ese hermoso rostro de niña, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, se veía como el rostro de una joven de su edad. Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, lo que la hacía más bonita para los ojos de cierto muchachito...

Hablando de Roma... Shaoran se había convertido en un muchacho aún más fuerte que antes. Sus poderes también habían aumentado, ya que había estado practicando su magia constantemente. Ya no se debilitaba tan fácilmente como antes. Por otro lado, su seriedad no le había abandonado y se había vuelto un poco más protector con los seres queridos que le rodeaban. Al igual que Sakura, él había mejorado en la asignatura de Japonés. Sus expresivos ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que obtenían al pensar en el objeto de su amor. Era evidente que la felicidad que esto le provocaba lo hiciera sonrojarse, sin perder esa costumbre con los años. Su gran amistad con Meiling le había proporcionado un cariño hacia su prima, más como hermano mayor que como primo, aunque por supuesto, que era su amigo ante todo.

Yue conservaba sus rasgos y características. Seguía protegiendo a Sakura como siempre lo hizo. No era necesario que se obligara a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Touya, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que Yue había aprendido a quererla mas como amiga que como su ama. Más, por algún indescifrable motivo, deseaba con todo su corazón averiguar y aprender sobre le sentimiento que ella experimentaba con respecto a Shaoran. Yue veía que ese sentimiento era más poderoso que la magia, pero no sabía con exactitud la razón, como tampoco sabía el porque aparecía un ser en particular en su mente, cada vez que pensaba en ese tema...

Por otra parte, la reencarnación de Clow, al no ser Clow en sí, sino Eriol, también había cambiado. Aunque tenía la memoria y la experiencia de vida del poderoso mago, había algo que este no había hallado ni había experimentado: el amor mutuo e infinito entre dos personas. A diferencia de Clow, Eriol estaba experimentando ese sentimiento, lo que le hizo cambiar. Ahora era un poco más romántico con lo que respecta al trato con su amada Tomoyo. Su poder se hallaba intacto, manteniendo el altísimo nivel que lo diferenciaba, aún, de Sakura y Shaoran juntos.

Todos estaban comentando los distintos cambios de cada quien y de cual cambio se notaba más, cuando...

- ¡Una carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Yue se habían levantado precipitadamente al sentir esa presencia. Era un poco lejana, pero la podían percibir desde allí. Rápidamente, Kero volvió a su forma original y siguió junto con los demás a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, quienes echaron a correr inmediatamente. Los guardianes de Eriol retornaron a sus verdaderas identidades, listos para proteger a su amo.

Sakura invocó su báculo y llamó a la carta Vuelo y Flote, y así, todos volaron hacia el lugar donde la presencia se sentía más fuerte. Finalmente llegaron. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino. De repente, ocurrió algo inesperado. Tomoyo cayó, pero no estaba desmayada. En su rostro se veía reflejado el sufrimiento corporal que la hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Eriol corrió hacia donde se encontraba y se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza. Sabía que la carta que estaban siguiendo había provocado aquello.

- ¡Sakura, ten mucho cuidado! - le gritó Eriol. En sus ojos se veía la desesperación. - ¡Esta es la carta Enfermedad¡La carta está atacando a Tomoyo! -

Sakura quedó petrificada al oír aquello.

- ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? - preguntó angustiada y desesperada, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Sakura, por favor, no llores. Llorar no servirá de nada ahora. Debes pensar en un método para ayudarla - le dijo Shaoran, seriamente.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas, lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió decidida, aunque aún estaba un poco angustiada. Caminó hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y la observó. Estaba muy pálida y un sudor frío recorría su frente. Eriol estaba allí, secándole el sudor con su pañuelo. Miró a Sakura. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo para detener a la carta. Y era verdad. Sin previo aviso, Sakura empezó a pronunciar un conjuro.

- Permite que mi deseo se haga realidad ¡Deseo! - exclamó Sakura, invocando a la carta.

La carta, que se transformó en la niña alada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y apuntó su varita hacia su corazón. Una esfera de luz oscura salió de allí, la cual revoloteó rápidamente, con la intención de escapar, pero Sakura invocó a la carta Aro, y la luz, finalmente, comenzó a tomar la forma de una cobra negra gigante de ojos color rojo sangre. Era la carta Enfermedad. La cobra no tenía escapatoria. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y por eso usó su último método. Tomando de sorpresa a Sakura, la carta lanzó esferas de luz oscuras que provenían de su boca, la cual tenía enormes colmillos. Sakura no perdió su tiempo. Usó a Escudo para proteger a todos, pero ella salió de la protección que la carta brindaba. Shaoran, al ver aquello, corrió tras ella, seguido de Kero y Yue.

- Sakura¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Por favor, Shaoran, invoca tu espada y ayúdame a pelear! - Sakura solo se inmutó a contestar aquello, dejando a Shaoran medio confundido. Reaccionó enseguida e hizo lo que Sakura le pidió.

- Kero, por favor, cuida a Shaoran - le dijo Sakura.

Kero asintió y se posó a lado del descendiente de Clow, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Pero no había tiempo para dar lugar a las reacciones. Una esfera se acercaba hacia él peligrosamente, con intención de introducirse dentro. Shaoran no la había visto, y estuvo a punto de ser su víctima, si Kero no le hubiera cubrido con sus alas.

- Tú aún no me agradas, pero eres el objeto de la felicidad de Sakura y no permitiré que ella sufra por tu culpa¿me oíste? - Kero le había susurrado esto al oído.

Shaoran le sonrió y asintió. Otras esferas se acercaban, esta vez, hacia Kero. Shaoran invocó al dios del trueno y las destruyó.

- Protegeré a quien me protege. Sakura también te aprecia mucho y sufriría mucho si tú le faltaras - Shaoran le había susurrado este al oído del guardián, el cual quedó asombrado. En ese instante, los dos se sonrieron, haciendo un acuerdo sin palabras, del cual se engrendaría una nueva amistad.

De pronto, se oye un grito. Ambos voltean hacía donde habían escuchado el sonido. Sakura estaba esquivando a duras penas las esferas que la carta le lanzaba ferozmente. Kero le lanzó una bola de fuego, a la cual la carta hizo desaparecer con una enorme esfera que había salido de su boca, para defenderse. Era la oportunidad que Sakura esperaba. Invocó a su misteriosa carta. Esta envolvió a la carta y Sakura la selló. Al tener la carta en su mano, Sakura la observó solo un momento. Recordó entonces a Tomoyo.

Sakura corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó, Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados. Eriol aún le estaba sosteniéndola, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomoyo abrió los ojos, al parecer estaba cansada.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó Sakura, mientras se abrazaba a su amiga, llorando. Tomoyo, a pesar de estar agotada, se sentó en la hierba teñida en verde oscuro, por la noche que se había avecinado, y le acarició la cabeza, consolándola.

- Sakura, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes - le decía.

Sakura se separó y extendió una hermosa sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. De repente, Tomoyo reacciona.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? -

- ¡Se me olvidó traer mi cámara de video para grabarte y un traje para que pudieras luchar! - dijo, decepcionada.

Sakura, que estaba de pie de nuevo, se cayó ante el comentario, al igual que todos. Estaban pensando en retirarse de allí, cuando...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La aparición de una nueva Carta Legendaria de Clow, una extraña presencia y una enorme pérdida**

- ¡Esta vez no escaparás, Maestra de Cartas! - exclamó una voz.

Sakura se sobresaltó, asustada, y trató de dirigir su mirada, buscando de donde provino el sonido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí¡Muéstrese! - exclamó Shaoran, que estaba a su lado, listo para protegerla.

De repente, de entre los árboles más frondosos del lugar, se descubrió, flotando, la muchacha con la que Deseo había discutido...

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Eriol.

- Apuesto a que tú eres la reencarnación de Clow¿no es así? - le dijo la muchacha. Tenía un tono tranquilo y burlón. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y mostraba una maligna sonrisa, que resaltaba sus rojos ojos. - Si es así¡te acabaré a tí primero, así no lograrás sellarme¡Seré libre por siempre y llenaré a este mundo de odio y rencor! - y la muchacha lanzó una carcajada maléfica y desagradable.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo permitiremos? - le dijo Eriol, furioso.

- Nunca podrán derrotarme. ¡Vamos, intenta atacarme! - la carta retaba a Eriol.

- No me corresponde luchar contigo. Sakura logrará vencerte, y yo lucharé de su lado, para proteger a quienes queremos - dijo Eriol.

- Entonces... - Odio alzó una mano, de la cual emergía un oscuro resplandor. Acto seguido, Tomoyo era alzada del suelo y se dirigía hacía la carta - ... si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo flotaba inconciente a su lado.

Eriol se mostró sorprendido y, por vez primera, sintió miedo. Miedo a que algo grave le ocurriera a Tomoyo, y peor, algo que le ocurriera por su culpa, por no defenderla...

- ¡Tomoyo, no! - gritó Sakura, desesperada. Unas lágrimas asomaron en su rostro, un rostro que estaba triste. No sabía que hacer.

La carta posó sus ojos en ella, y su cuerpo giró hasta quedar frente a Sakura.

- Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - dijo la carta, burlona. - Pero si es la Maestra de Cartas. ¡Ah! Veo que está contigo el descendiente de Clow. ¡Qué oportunidad¡Podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro! Bueno, en realidad, tres de un tiro - rió encantada.

- ¡Suéltala¡Suelta a Tomoyo! - dijo entonces Sakura.

La carta dejó de sonreir.

- Me temo que es imposible. Ya lo he dicho: si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo entonces. Después observó que Sakura sostenía en su mano la carta de la Enfermedad. - Veo que tienes una de mis cartas. Dime niña¿no te parece extraño que esa carta no se haya transformado en una Carta Sakura? -

Sakura se sorprendió al oir aquello. Miró a la carta recién capturada y, efectivamente, la carta no se había transformado. Pero esta carta no era como lo eran las cartas Clow. Tenía tonos rojizos y negros que se combinaban.

- Me voy a entretener un rato con ustedes antes de eliminarlos - dijo Odio, extendiendo nuevamente una amenazante sonrisa, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo y pronunciar un conjuro: - Llave que guardas los poderes del rencor... - una llave parecida a la que Sakura utilizaba antes, pero de alas oscuras flotaba frente a la carta- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante el odio, quien te ha creado para esta misión. ¡Libérate! - exclamó la carta. - ¡Enfermedad¡Atácalo! -

De pronto, la carta que Sakura tenía en su mano empezó a brillar con una resplandor rojizo, para luego liberarse. La enorme cobra negra se posó al lado de la carta Odio. Enfermedad emitía un silbido amenazante, enseñando su oscura lengua. Ésta posó su fría mirada en Shaoran y le atacó, pero Kero se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe que le hirió gravemente.

- ¡Kero! - gritó Sakura. Ella corrió hacia él, pero algo se interpuso. La cobra negra ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de Sakura, y abrió su boca, dispuesta a morderla, pero unos cristales le atravesaron el paladar...

Yue le había herido a la carta, pero esto fue en vano. Enfermedad cerró su boca y sus ojos, concentrándose para su ataque. Fue entonces cuando los cristales salieron de su boca, dirigidos como balas a Yue, hiriéndolo y cortándole un ala. Yue cayó desmayado.

- ¡Yue¡No! - Sakura no sabía que hacer. La carta no la dejaba acercarse a sus guardianes. - Tiene que haber un modo - pensaba ella. - Tengo que hallar la forma de capturarla -

De pronto, Enfermedad se dirigía hacia Sakura, sin que se haya ella percatado de ello.

- ¡Dios del Trueno, ve! -

La cobra no pudo transpasar el invisible escudo que Shaoran había creado en torno a Sakura, para protegerla. Enfermedad miró a Shaoran y le ataco de imprevisto, pero él estaba listo para defenderse. Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, le cortó la cabeza a la cobra. Sakura quedó impresionada, y quedó aún más, al igual que todos los demás, cuando la cobra regeneró una cabeza nueva.

- ¡De nada les servirá lastimarla! - dijo Odio. - Yo estoy proporcionándole los poderes a la Enfermedad, y no podrán detenerla - dijo, riendo. Estaba tan ocupada observando la pelea, que no se dio cuenta que, por detrás suyo, Ruby Moon tomaba a Tomoyo, que estaba detrás de la carta, y la liberaba, para luego llevársela consigo hacia donde se encontraba su amo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Ruby Moon! - le susurró Eriol. - Ahora la atacaremos sin problema -

- ¿Qué pasará con la Maestra de Cartas y el descendiente de Clow? - preguntó Spinnel Sun.

- Ellos podrán encargarse perfectamente de la Enfermedad - le respondió Eriol. Estaban dispuestos a atacar, pero él no quiso que Tomoyo fuese raptada nuevamente, por lo que la acostó en la hierba y la rodeó con un escudo muy poderoso que solamente él lo podía traspasar. Se quedó más tranquilo, sabiendo que Tomoyo estaba a salvo. La miró dulcemente y luego se dio la vuelta, mirando furioso a Odio, quien no se había percatado de que ya no tenía un rehén.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Shaoran continuaban peleando.

- ¡Sakura, creo que las cartas Sakura no nos ayudarán¡Tienes que utilizar las cartas Sakura que antes eran las Legendarias Cartas Clow! - le dijo Shaoran, al esquivar a Enfermedad.

- ¡Tienes razón! - Sakura no perdió su tiempo. - ¡Explosión! - Invocó a la carta y Sakura disparó contra la carta, utilizando su báculo, del cual salían pequeñas esferas resplandecientes.

La cobra no tuvo tiempo de escapar y recibió los impactos, la cual la dejaron muy mal. Fue entonces cuando Sakura aprovechó el momento e invocó a su carta para capturar de una vez por todas a Enfermedad. Pero fue en vano. La humareda que cubría el lugar donde estaba la carta se desvaneció, evidenciando que la carta se había recuperado nuevamente del ataque. Para vengarse de ello, la carta atacó a Eriol, mordiéndolo justo al corazón. Él gritó, el dolor era insoportable. Moriría sin remedio. Los guardianes estaban sorprendidos. No habían visto que la carta había elegido como objetivo a su amo. En un intento desesperado por salvarlo, Ruby Moon forcejeó con el animal y lo arrancó del lado de Eriol, arrojando a la bestia lejos. Spinnel Sun, furioso, aplastó a la cobra con su cuerpo, luego alzó vuelo y le disparó una llamarada que la carbonizó, dejándola fuera de combate temporariamente.

Tomoyo despertó ante el grito, y, al ver a Eriol, corrió hacia su amado y se arrodilló junto a él. Lloraba, sabiendo el triste destino que a él le esperaba, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- ¡Eriol¡Por favor, no me dejes! - Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar. - ¡Si tú te vas, yo ya no podría vivir¡No tendría una razón para seguir viviendo! -

- No... digas eso... Tomoyo - Eriol cada vez respiraba con más dificultad - No llores... yo estaré bien... - dijo, con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, alzando débilmente una mano para terminar en una caricia en el aterciopelado rostro de Tomoyo, la cual sostuvo su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella. ¿Acaso él estaba alucinando?

- Siento... la presencia... de una tercera... carta Legendaria... de Clow... - decía él. Se le estaba acabando la fuerza.

- No sigas, Eriol - le dijo Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo. - ¿De qué servirá una tercera Carta Legendaria de Clow en este momento? -

- Si no... me equivoco... esa es... la carta de... la Cura... Si esa carta... llega a tiempo... yo estaré bien... -

- También siento la presencia de una tercera carta - dijo Shaoran, quien también estaba allí.

- Yo también - dijo Sakura.

- Creo que Odio aún no se percató de ello, porque está con la carta Enfermadad, dándole poder para restablecerse. En cualquier momento atacará - dijo Shaoran, observando a la carta.

Odio se incorporó, al igual que Enfermedad.

- ¡Maestra de Cartas! - Odio le gritó a Sakura. Todos miraron hacia donde las cartas se encontraban. - ¡Ahora verás que mi siguiente ataque será peor que el anterior¡Será fatal y morirán al instante! - dijo, y luego ella pronunció un nuevo conjuro: - Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes del rencor, que fuiste creado por el odio, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que Odio y Enfermedad se unan para crear a la Muerte! - Odio se apuntó a si misma y a Enfermedad. Las dos cartas brillaron con un resplandor rojizo que encegueció a todos por unos instantes. Cuando la oscuridad volvió, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Quedo petrificada ante el horror de ver una gran figura con mitad humana y mitad cobra, lo que hacía ver claramente que el plan de Odio había funcionado: La Muerte había dado origen en una carta.

Sakura estaba pálida del terror. Tenía mucho miedo. Se quedó allí, sentada, observando como la Muerte se acercaba a ellos flotando, entre una atmósfera maligna. Se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia entre el pequeño grupo. Su mirada estaba dirigida a Sakura. La carta alzó su mano, de la cual salió una pequeña cabeza de serpiente, y luego la bajó, para empuñarla en contra de la Maestra de Cartas, pero una figura interceptó el ataque, evitando así que Sakura muriera. Era Shaoran, quien susurró: - Te quiero, Sakura -, antes de caer sin vida en los brazos de su amada. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Meiling, si.

- ¡Shaoran! - gritó su prima, quien se acercó a su primo, abrazándolo, llorando. Sakura seguía allí, impactada. Estaba llorando sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin encontrar solución a esa triste situación.

- Yo también te quiero, Shaoran - susurró. Sin predecirlo, su carta salió de su bolsillo, se alzó sobre su cabeza, y brilló cálidamente. La Muerte cerró sus ojos. Ese resplandor le impedía poder ver algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, se oyó un relincho que provenia de entre los árboles, y luego salió hacia el claro, volando, una hermoso caballo blanco alado. Sus crines brillaban bañadas por la luz de la luna y sus alas doradas se movían suavemente. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino, eran ojos muy profundos...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow, una dura batalla y el milagro del amor y la magia: la Vida**

- ¡Cura! - le gritó la Muerte. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -

La carta le respondió con un relincho, y se dirigió hacia Eriol y se introdujo dentro de este. Eriol, quien estaba inconciente, se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego volvió a descender suavemente. Cuando Eriol descendió, la Cura emergió de su cuerpo. Tomoyo estaba estupefacta. Fijó su mirada en su amado, y para su sorpresa, Eriol despertó, repuesto ya del ataque recibido por la Enfermedad. Tomoyo lloraba de la felicidad y sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Eriol, asegurándose para sí que, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, no volvería a permitir que le pasara algo sin antes poder dar su vida por él, para que pudiera vivir. Escucharon un relincho y se separaron. Cura estaba al lado de Sakura y Meiling. Ellas habían visto el suceso reciente.

- ¡Cura! - le gritó Muerte nuevamente - ¿Acaso te estás revelando en contra mía? -

La Cura respondió con un relincho furioso, lo cual significaba una respuesta afirmativa.

- Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas... - le dijo la Muerte. - ...¡Abel¡Cura se ha revelado¡Debes atraparla ahora mismo! - gritó.

Del mismo lugar de donde habían salido todas las cartas, emergió de esa profunda oscuridad una bestia alada. Era muy parecida a Kero y Spinnel Sun, salvo que el cuerpo de la bestia era rojizo y su melena era púrpura. Sus felinos ojos eran de un negro azabache, y tenía una mirada de odio que hacía irradiar una aura tenebrosa. Sus alas eran como las de Kero, salvo que estas eran completamente negras.

- Es Abel - susurró Spinnel Sun. - Ruby Moon, necesito que me ayudes a pelear -

La guardiana no se inmutó a decir nada, solo asintió. No permitirían que la carta que le salvó la vida a su amo cayera en manos del horrible ser que era la carta.

Mientras tanto...

- Oye, Cura... - le susurró Sakura, entristecida aún. - ¿No puedes hacer algo por Shaoran? -

La carta le miró y le respondió negando con la cabeza. Sakura estaba aún más triste. La débil esperanza que aún conservaba se desvaneció, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

- Cura, ayúdalos a Kero y a Yue, por favor - le dijo.

El hermoso corcel se transformó en una carta Sakura y luego reapareció nuevamente, para meterse primero en el cuerpo de Kero y luego en el de Yue, los cuales estaban inconcientes. Al igual que ocurrió con Eriol, los guardianes se elevaron a muy poca altura y descendieron suavemente, para luego recobrar la conciencia.

Por otra parte...

- Ustedes deben ser los guardianes de la reencarnación del mago Clow¿o me equivoco? - hablaba Abel. - ¡Ah! Y veo que los débiles guardianes de la Maestra de Cartas se han recuperado. Pues bien¿qué están esperando para atacarme? - les decía a todos con una sonrisa burlona, como la de su ama.

- ¡Ya verás! - le dijo Kero, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar, cuando se detuvo. Había recordado que él no tenía el poder suficiente para pelear.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le habló al oído.

- Kerberos... vamos a atacarlo juntos por tierra. Yue y Ruby Moon pueden atacarlo por el aire - le decía Spinnel Sun

Kero le sonrió y asintió. Abel estaba listo. Se lo veía muy confiado. Finalmente, Kero y Spinnel Sun se lanzaron al ataque, coordinados ambos en sus movimientos. Saltaron hacía el guardián, dispuestos a derrumbarlo, pero, sorpresivamente, un escudo invisible les dio una descarga eléctrica enorme, lo que hace que los compañeros caigan, desmayados.

Ruby Moon y Yue no se quedaron atrás. Fueron inmeditamente a ayudarlos, pero vieron que Abel, se elevaba hacia ellos, impidiéndoles acercarse a las bestias.

- Si quieren ayudarlos, tendrán que derrotarme - les dijo Abel.

Ruby Moon estaba furiosa. No iba a permitir que esa bestia no la dejara pasar. Llena de cólera, le lanzó cristales como balas, pero el escudo invisible los destruyó al instante.

- Ataquemos los dos a la vez - le dijo Yue. Inmediatamente, Ruby Moon repitió el ataque, al mismo tiempo que Yue atacaba. Era inútil. Ese escudo era impenetrable. No sabían que hacer para vencerlo. Continuaron luchando...

Sakura estaba abrazada al frío cuerpo de Shaoran. Meiling lo observaba. No podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto tan pronto y de esa manera tan cruel.

Cura había vuelto trotando al lado de Sakura. La carta acercó su cabeza y levantó la de Sakura, queriéndole decir algo. Sakura estaba demasiado triste para entender.

- Sakura... -

- ¿Y esa voz¿De donde proviene? - se preguntó.

- Sakura... soy yo. Mírame, estoy justo encima de tí -

Sakura, sin perder tiempo, miró y descubrió que quien la estaba llamando era su carta. Para su sorpresa, la forma original de la carta era muy parecida a su dueña. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes.

- Sakura, tengo la solución para tu pena. ¡Escucha! - la carta habló muy bajito, para que Muerte no la pudiera escuchar. A medida que la carta le hablaba, la expresión de Sakura cambió. Ya no estaba triste. Había recuperado la esperanza. Ella asintió, diciéndole a su carta que estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Tomó su báculo y recitó un conjuro.

- Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes de mi estrella, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que mi carta y Cura se unan para crear a la Vida! -

Dicho esto, las dos cartas se unen, mientras resplandecía una luz cegadora. Muerte se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriendo su cara dolorosamente. No podía ver esa luz, le hacía mucho daño.

Cuando la oscuridad se restableció, una figura se vislumbró. Su aura era cálida y reconfortante. La sorpresa fue aún mayor para todos cuando la pudieron ver bien. Era un precioso centauro blanco con doradas alas. Su mitad humana era la de una hermosa mujer, de preciosos ojos verdes, quien llevaba en su cabeza una corona, con la forma de un corazón alado, con la forma de la carta de Sakura.

La carta Vida le sonrió a su ama. Sin perder su tiempo, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Shaoran. Este se elevó como en los casos anteriores y pasó exactamente lo mismo. La carta salió del cuerpo. Sakura se arrodilló al lado de su amado, observándolo desesperada. Pasaron unos momentos, que a Sakura se le antojaron largas horas, y, finalmente, Shaoran reaccionó y abrió sus ojos...

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura, pasmada - Shaoran... -

Éste le sonrió.

- Sakura¿qué ocurrió...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Sakura se le avalanzó llorando emocionada.

Había dado resultado. ¡Shaoran había vuelto!

- No llores, Sakura. Estoy bien - le dice, feliz por haber vuelto con su amada. Su amor se estaba evidenciando en ese preciso momento. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que algo extraño ocurrió...

- Shaoran¿qué sucede? - preguntó alarmada Sakura, al ver que una luz aparecía de imprevisto entre ellos. Cuando la luz se esfumó, vieron, para sorpresa de todos, una carta. Pero esta no era ni una carta Clow, ni una carta Legendaria de Clow, ni siquiera una carta Sakura. Era una carta Shaoran. Tenía distintos tipos de tonos verdes. Lo más extraño aún para Shaoran fue cuando vio de que se trataba. - ¿La Vida? - preguntó extrañado. De repente, la carta empezó a brillar, al ser invocada. De allí emergió otro centauro. Su cuerpo de caballo era dorado con alas plateadas. Su mitad humana era un hombre, cuyos ojos marrones miraban de una forma muy especial a la carta Vida de Sakura, con la misma dulzura que la mujer le devolvía la mirada. Al igual que esta, él llevaba la misma corona.

- Era de esperarse que esto ocurriría -

Todos se volvieron hacia Eriol, sin comprender.

- Les explicaré. Al introducirse la carta Vida de Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran y revivirlo, esta encontró que en el interior de él se vislumbraba claramente su amor por Sakura, además seguramente encontró que él debía de tener una cantidad inédita de magia. La carta salió, dejando el paso libre para que otra carta Vida se creara dentro de Li y se hiciera visible en el mundo exterior. Seguramente pensó que no podría combatir a la Muerte ella sola -

La carta Vida de Sakura, al oír aquello asintió, dándole la razón al joven.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un amor se descubre y Abel despierta**

- Tengo un plan, Sakura - le susurró Shaoran. - ¿Te has dado cuenta que los cuatro guardianes están peleando contra el guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow? Debemos ir a ayudarlos -

- No es necesario, Li. Yo iré a pelear con ellos, ustedes encárguense de Muerte -

- Eriol... - dijo Sakura, sorprendida.

- Eriol... - susurró Tomoyo entristecida, sabiendo que ella nada podía hacer.

Él la abrazó, como si fuese una despedida. - Estaré bien... - le susurraba. - Tú solamente haz lo que siempre has hecho en este tipo de ocasiones... -

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Tomoyo, sin entender.

- Toma tu cámara de video y filma a Sakura y a los demás - dijo él, extendiéndole la máquina.

- ¿Cómo has podido...? - quiso preguntar.

- En realidad siempre estuvo en tu bolso, Tomoyo, solo que no te diste cuenta - dijo él, sonriendo. ¡!

Tomoyo sonreía también, divertida por su olvido, así que tomó su cámara y se disponía a prenderla, cuando algo la detuvo. No podía grabar sin desearle a Eriol buena suerte... a su manera, por lo que ella se acercó y lo besó. Él estaba sorprendido por el inesperado beso, pero conmovido porque sabía que, si llegase a pasar algo, ese sería el beso de despedida. Por fin, se separaron después de un hermoso momento, y Eriol se dirigió a donde se encontraban Kero y Spinnel Sun, quienes aún estaban inconcientes. Con su magia hizo que recuperaran el conocimiento y a Spinnel le brindó un poco de energía. Estos, al sentirse mejor, decidieron ir a luchar junto con Ruby Moon y Yue...

Ellos aún estaban peleando contra Abel. Yue se veía muy agotado, pero él siempre tuvo una resistencia increíble, por lo que continuó, a pesar de que Ruby Moon le pedía que la dejase pelear a ella sola. Se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era hasta que punto ella podría estimarle...

Abel no estaba agotado en lo absoluto, puesto a que el poderoso escudo lo protegía, sin darle el paso a ningún ataque que recibiese. Pero cuando vio que Spinnel Sun y Kero se acercaban, decidió empezar a pelear en serio y derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Eriol estaba montado en Spinnel Sun. Quería observar a la bestia maligna de cerca, para descubrir que le había sucedido. Como poseía la memoria del mago Clow, pudo darse cuenta que Abel estaba bajo un hechizo muy poderoso por parte de Odio, y que ahora Muerte mantenía firmemente.

- Entonces... - pensó Eriol - ... es la única manera... -

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y Shaoran, quienes estaba peleando contra Muerte. A duras penas podían esquivar sus golpes. Shaoran defendía a Sakura en la mayoría de las veces, mientras que ella invocaba a la carta Escudo cuando él se descuidaba por un segundo. Pero no solo ellos se defendían mutuamente. Las cartas Vida defendían a su dueños y peleaban contra las cabezas de serpiente que la carta lanzaba constantemente.

- ¡Sakura! - Eriol la llamó desde el cielo. - ¡Este no es el Abel que yo conozco¡La única manera para que Abel vuelva a la normalidad es que ustedes derroten a la carta¡Ella lo está controlando! -

- ¿De qué hablas? - Abel había escuchado - ¿Acaso insinuas que yo vuelva a ser el débil que era antes¡Eso será imposible! Ahora que Muerte me proporciona los poderes¡soy invencible! - y se rió de manera diabólica.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - le dijo Eriol. - ¡Spinnel Sun¡Acércate a él! -

El guardián obedeció. Cuando estuvo a una distancia corta, se detuvo. Eriol puso la palma de su mano frente a Abel. Este se sorprendió. No tenía idea de lo que Eriol se proponía hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, el escudo se desvaneció. Al ver esto, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a pelear. Lanzó un oscuro rayo por su boca, dirigido a Eriol, pero fue detenido por Spinnel Sun, quien cubrió a su amo con sus alas. Abel cada vez estaba más furioso. Yue, entonces, probó con atacarlo. Se dirigió a él, como un ave rapaz, para poder darle un poderoso golpe, pero Abel se dio cuenta, volteó hacia él y le dio un zarpazo con una fuerza tan descomunal que Yue cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Ruby Moon, quien voló en picada hasta el guardián herido y se arrodilló junto a él.

Yue se encontraba muy mal. Trató de levantarse, pero enseguida que se incorporó se volvió a caer. No podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Ruby Moon lo acobijó en sus brazos tiernamente.

- No debes esforzarte, Yue, perdiste mucha energía - le dijo Ruby Moon, tratando de disfrazar su honda pena. - ¿Porqué tuviste que atacarlo? -

- Lo vi distraido... creí que... podría llegar... a sorprenderlo - respondió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. - Ya no me queda mucho... -

- Yue... - susurró ella.

Fue entonces que, inesperadamente, dos lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la guardiana. Esas lágrimas cayeron en la frente de Yue, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de inmediato al sentir ese húmedo contacto. Se sorprendió al ver de donde provenía...

- Yue, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Yo... - ella dudó un momento, pero tenía que continuar - Yo... te amo-

Yue nada dijo. Su reacción al oir aquello fue que se puso a meditar.

- Ahora entiendo - pensó para si. - Cuando pensaba en el amor, ella siempre se aparecía en mi mente, sin que yo pudiera entender el por que. Ahora sé que es lo que mi ama siente por su ser querido. Es lo mismo que yo siento por Ruby Moon. Comprendo ahora la respuesta del descendiente de Clow. También daría mi vida por ella -

Alzó una mano, acarició el hermoso rostro aterciopelado de la guardiana, lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella aún lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad, al darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido. Después de ello, Yue, con ayuda de Ruby Moon, se incorporó y ambos se elevaron hacia la batalla de los guardianes. Kero, Spinnel Sun y Eriol estaban dando una gran pelea, pero Abel era muy hábil y se las ingeniaba para atacarlos. Todo parecía estar a favor del malvado guardián, ya que los demás ahora solo podían defenderse...

Los Card Captors estaban agotados, pero sus cartas no. Ellas seguían combatiendo, defendiendo a sus amos y defendiéndose mutuamente.

- Sakura, creo que solo hay una manera de derrotar a la carta - le susurró Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella.

- Debemos encerrarla con nuestras cartas, como tú habías encerrado a las demás para capturarlas -

- ¿Pero como lo lograremos? La carta esquiva todos nuestros ataques -

- Solamente debemos confundirla. ¿Aún te queda energía para utilizar unas cuantas cartas a la vez? -

- Supongo que si -

- Entonces escucha mi plan - Shaoran se puso a susurrarle algo a Sakura. Cuando éste terminó de hablar, Sakura parecía impresionada.

- Pero tú dijiste que de nada serviría utilizar las demás cartas -

- Tal vez no sirvan para atacar, pero si servirán para distraerla y para poder defendernos -

- Tienes razón, Shaoran - dijo Sakura, quien se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó él.

- Si - dijo ella. - ¡Tiempo! - exclamó, invocando a la carta.

De inmediato, Muerte y Abel fueron inmovilizados. Todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque sabían que el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que Muerte hallaría la manera para anular a la carta, por lo que Eriol le ordenó a Spinnel Sun que se acercara a Abel hasta quedar a su lado. Cuando llegaron, Eriol puso su mano en la frente de la bestia, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Buscó mentalmente hasta encontrar un punto débil: el lugar donde recibía la energía que le proporciona la Muerte, o séa, en el pendiente de su oreja derecha. Cuando Tiempo estaba por esfumarse, Eriol, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó a Abel su pendiente.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Abel tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero de inmediato los cerró y empezó a caer en el suelo, pero Kero y Spinnel Sun lo salvaron.

Todos volvieron a tierra. Yue aún se sostenía de Ruby Moon, y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás guardianes. Eriol desmontó de Spinnel Sun y con ayuda de Kero, recostaron a la bestia desmayada. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el aspecto físico de Abel ya no era el mismo. Su cuerpo ahora era blanco, con una dorada melena y sus alas eran azules. Este no tardó en despertar. Abrió sus ojos, que ya no eran negros, sinó de un precioso rojo rubí. Miraba confundido, un poco somnoliento y luego reaccionó.

- ¡Kerberos, Yue! - exclamó sorprendido - ¿¡Qué pasó!? No recuerdo que... - luego calló, mirando a los otros dos guardianes, a los cuales no conocía y luego miró a Eriol. No entendía de quien se trataba, hasta que le miró directo a sus profundos ojos, y comprendió - Clow... - susurró, sin entender.

- Me presentaré - le dijo a la bestia - Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow -

Abel estaba mucho más sorprendido que antes. - De modo que Clow murió... - pensó, resignado. - Pero entonces¿él será mi amo, siendo la reencarnación? -

- No, Abel - le contestó Eriol, sorprendiéndolo - Yo no podré ser tu amo, la Maestra de Cartas será tu ama, al igual que el caso de Kerberos y Yue -

- Pero¿de quién se trata? -

- Está peleando junto con el descendiente de Clow, contra la carta Muerte, la cual te estaba controlando -

- Debo ir a defenderla - dijo, tratando de incorporárse, sin más resultado que desplomarse en el suelo - ¿Qué me pasa? -

- No tienes quien te proporcione la energía, por eso estás débil - le explicó Eriol

- ¿¡Qué haré para poder ayudarla!? - preguntó, desesperado.

- Por esta vez, yo te porporcionaré la energía que necesites - dijo. El pendiente que tenía en su mano, que antes era de color púrpura, al recibir la energía de Eriol, se transformó, cambiando su color a plateado oscuro. Con mucho cuidado, se lo colocó al animal. - Ve con cuidado -

- Gracias, lo haré - dijo Abel, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la verdadera batalla.

- ¡Espérame, Abel¡Yo también iré a luchar! - exclamó Kero. Pero es detenido por Eriol, quien se interpone. - ¡Déjame pasar¡Debo ir y ayudar a Sakura! -

- Kerberos, sabes muy bien que no podrás hacer nada. Déjalo, es su batalla - dijo Eriol con toda calma. Kero estaba desanimado, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo único que podía hacer era observar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La batalla llega a su fin y la carta que une destinos**

Sakura había invocado a muchas cartas para distraer a Muerte. Después de que la carta Tiempo se hubiese esfumado, ella usó a Flecha y a Pelea, sin resultado.

- ¡Sakura, debes recordar que las cartas de ataque no servirán ahora! - le dijo Shaoran.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo ella.

De inmediato, utilizó a Ilusión, Gemelos, Aro, Laberinto y a Niebla, todas juntas.

Resultó. La carta estaba confundida, sin saber con quien luchar y donde, ya que aparecían ante sus ojos muchas Sakuras y muchos Shaorans, en un laberinto, del cual no podía salir. Tampoco veía nada. Fue entonces cuando Abel apareció. Sakura se asustó. ¿Los atacaría porque Muerte no podía pelear por el momento? Shaoran se puso frente a la bestia, delante de Sakura, listo para luchar y defenderla. Pero luego observaron bien, y se dieron cuenta del cambio físico, el cual no comprendían.

- Maestra de Cartas - dijo entonces la bestia - Soy Abel, el guardián de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow y del libro The Legendary Clow. Estoy a su disposición para derrotar a la carta. Ahora estoy usando el poder de Eriol, pero seré fiel a usted cuando capture a la carta y transforme el libro -

- Gracias - dijo una Sakura medio confundida.

Fue entonces que sintieron que una presencia desaparecía. Muerte había derrotado a Niebla, y esta había vuelto a ser carta. Debían apresurarse, de lo contrario derrotaría a todas las cartas.

- Shaoran, debemos invocar a nuestras cartas. Encerraremos a la carta con ellas y así la podremos capturar -

- De acuerdo - dice él.

- Deberías transformar el libro para que la carta pierda parte de su poder, así será más fácil derrotarla - opinó Abel, dirigiéndose a Sakura -

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el libro? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Él vendrá a mi - dijo la bestia, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, invocándolo mentalmente.

En un momento, se hizo presente, saliendo de donde las demás criaturas habían salido anteriormente. Era muy parecido al libro de Clow, pero era de colores más oscuros, debido a que la energía de la carta Muerte estaba influyendo en él.

- Ahora deberás transformarlo antes de que se revele - le indicó Abel.

- ¡Si! - dijo Sakura, al tiempo en que se posicionaba frente al libro, pronunciando un nuevo conjuro: - Libro legendario que perteneciste a Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡Házlo por el nombre de Sakura! -

En un instante, el libro giraba incontrolablemente, hasta que, al final del conjuro, paró en seco, convirtiéndose en el The Legendary Sakura. Al igual que en la transformación del libro de Clow, este libro tenía tonos rosados.

El pendiente de Abel resplandeció por un momento, y del plateado que Eriol le había dado, pasó a ser de color rosa oscuro, por el poder de su nueva dueña.

- Ahora soy tu fiel servidor, Maestra de Cartas - dijo Abel, inclinándose ante ella.

- Llámame Sakura, Abel - le dijo ella, levantando su enorme cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora debían derrotar a la carta.

Sintieron que otras dos presencias se desvanecían. Ilusión y Gemelos habían vuelto a ser cartas, al ser derrotadas por Muerte. En cualquier momento decaerían las demás. Tenían que actuar rápido, pensaban todos.

Pero no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que la carta derrotó a Laberinto y Aro, regresándolos al estado de cartas. Estaba lista para combatir a sus verdaderos objetivos. Se dirigió hacia a ellos rápidamente, comenzando su ataque. Estaba por clavarle a Shaoran nuevamente la cabeza de serpiente que había salido de su mano, cuando chocó con un escudo eléctrico invisible. Abel estaba delante de los Card Captors, protegiéndolos.

- ¡Abel¿Cómo te atreves a revelarte en mi contra¡Atácalos ahora mismo! - dijo Muerte, furiosa.

- Aún no te has dado cuenta¿verdad? - le dijo Abel, sonriendole de forma sarcástica - La Maestra de Cartas ahora es mi ama, y la dueña del libro que ella transformó -

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? - exclamó la carta, sorprendida ante esa respuesta.

- Tú me oíste bien. Por lo tanto, mi misión ahora es proteger a Sakura, a sus seres allegados y, por supuesto, ayudarla a capturarte. Así que¡prepárate! - diciendo esto, abrió su boca y de ella salió un replandor rosado oscuro, dirigido a la carta, la cual recibió el ataque, dejándola un poco más débil que antes, pero no tanto como para continuar su ataque. Abel repitió su ataque, pero esta vez Muerte estaba preparada. Un escudo invisible la protegió del rayo, reflejándolo y lanzándolo hacia la bestia, la cual no tuvo tiempo defenderse y cayó.

- ¡Abel! - Sakura corrió hacia él.

El guardián estaba desplomado en el suelo, pero conciente.

- No... te preocupes por mi... - dijo jadeando - Ahora debes preocuparte por capturar esa carta, antes de que lastime a alguien más - después de decir esto, se desmayó.

- Esa carta es muy fuerte - susurró Shaoran, quien se encontraba al lado de Sakura - Este guardián es más fuerte que todos los guardianes juntos, pero no pudo derrotar a la carta. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, Sakura -

Ella no dijo nada.

- No quiero - dijo de repente - No quiero que vuelva a lastimar a nadie más. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder. Lucharé hasta el final - Sakura tenía un extraño tono en su voz, un tono grave que reflejaba su preocupación ante la desesperanzada situación.

Él tomó ese rostro que tanto amaba sostener y besó a la dueña de aquella piel tersa que aún le hacía sonrojar - Entonces lucharé a tu lado - dijo, al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Sakura sonrió, después del agradable momento, y asintió a esos ojos marrones que la observaban y que le hacían ruborizarse bonitamente.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la carta. Esta los miraba, decidida a exterminarlos en ese momento, por lo que comenzó su ataque como lo había hecho anteriormente. Los Card Captors estaba preparados.

- ¡Vida! - exclamaron ambos, invocando a sus cartas.

Muerte no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de escape, a pesar de que era rápida. Los centauros encerraron a la carta en una enorme esfera resplandeciente. Sakura no perdió ni un segundo.

- ¡Shaoran, por favor, sostén mi báculo, y ayúdame a capturarla! -

Él no tardó en entender de que se trataba aquello. Cuando se enfrentaron con Eriol, Shaoran se le había acercado a ella, y tomando el báculo mágico habían logrado transformar a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad. Ahora debían enfrentarse a aquella situación, que era más grave que la anterior.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamó ella.

En el momento siguiente, el viento sopló sobre los jóvenes que se encontraban bajo el sello del poder de la estrella, mientras la Muerte se dirigía hacia ambos, transformada en carta. Lo extraño era, al verla, que sus tonos no eran ni verdosos ni rosados, sino que eran azulados. Debajo, en lugar de decir Sakura o Shaoran, decía "Sakura y Shaoran".

Ellos observaron asombrados la carta. Las cartas Vida, que aún estaban en sus formas originales, volvieron en tres cartas: La carta Cura, la misteriosa carta de Sakura, que ahora se llamaba "Amor", y la carta Vida de Shaoran.

En eso, Sakura recuerda a Abel, corre hacia él, invoca a Cura y, finalmente, abre los ojos. Ya no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que se levantó. Eriol y los demás fueron al encuentro de los tres. Todos ellos esbozaban una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso Yue.

- Felicidades, Sakura - le dijo Tomoyo, emocionada. Había podido grabar todo, ya que todo el tiempo Eriol las estuvo protegiendo a ella y a Meiling.

- Felicidades a los dos - dijo Eriol. Miró a la pareja, quienes aún sostenían a la carta Muerte. - Ahora tiene una excusa para permanecer juntos - dijo éste, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Sakura quiso preguntar algo que llevaba escondido dentro suyo, y pensó que esa era la oportunidad esperada.

- Entonces... - miró a Shaoran, quien le devolvió la mirada - ...¿te quedarás? -

Él la miró dulcemente y luego la abrazó y besó.

- Si, me quedaré contigo para siempre - le murmuró al oído.

Ella estaba muy emocionada, que se abrazó a él, asfixiándolo un poco.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un inesperado hecho lamentable y su solución**

Habían pasado varios días desde el suceso en el bosque. Un día, Sakura se dirigía al instituto. Su sonrisa evidencia claramente sus pensamientos; patinaba despacio, tranquila.

De repente, ella divisa a su amado, esperándola en el mismo lugar que días atrás ellos se habían encontrado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclama ella, al verlo. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Va hacia él rápidamente para abrazarlo, pero observa que en su rostro no estaba la misma sonrisa con que la recibía. En su mirada se veían el dolor y la tristeza. - ¿Qué te sucede? -

Shaoran estaba indeciso, hasta que finalmente decidió decirle la verdad. Miró esos ojos de esmeralda, y se prometió que, como lo había hecho antes, los llevaría siempre en su corazón.

- Sakura... - susurró. Ella se acercó para oírle claramente. - Sakura... me han llamado desde Hong Kong anoche -

Ella nada dijo, pero estaba temerosa. ¿Sería cierto?

- Mi madre ha enfermado, y me ha llamado a su lado - a Shaoran le estaba costando mucho decir esto. - Debo volver, y no se cuando podré regresar -

Era cierto. Sakura sentía que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Se avecinaba para ella otra espera de la que, esta vez, no sabría si habría un reencuentro.

Lloró incontrolablemente, en brazos del joven. Se sentía desvanecer del dolor.

- ¡No! - exclamaba ella, llorando. - ¡Shaoran, no, por favor¡No me dejes¡Si tú te vas, ya no tendré razón para seguir viviendo! -

Shaoran la abrazaba, escuchando tristemente los lamentos de la muchacha. Era inevitable la separación.

- No digas eso - le susurró. - Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré - intentó consolarla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y miró los ojos profundos de Shaoran. No se le hacía la idea de separarse de nuevo, pero comprendió que no debía ser egoísta en ese momento, por lo que se acercó aún más a él, besándolo. Fue un beso muy largo. Cuando se apartaron unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos, y se despidieron con un "Hasta que volvamos a vernos". Antes de que Shaoran se fuera, ella le detuvo, pidiéndole que no rompiera el contacto por carta. Shaoran le prometió que le escribiría todos los días.

Sakura ya no tenía ánimos para ir al instituto, y se fue a su casa. Al llegar, la recibió Kero, quien estaba muy extrañado ante el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto tan temprano. El señor Kinomoto se había ido hace unos diez minutos, por lo que él había bajado a la cocina y estaba por servirse un rico budín que Sakura le había dicho que era para él, cuando había oído la puerta y se había pegado un susto tremendo, pero se le había pasado cuando la vio.

- Sakura¿que ocurre¿Porqué vuelves tan temprano?-- dejó de hablar al ver el semblante de su dueña, comprendiendo de que se trataba todo el asunto. En eso, un muñeco que era idéntico a Kero, salvo que era blanco con alitas azules, había bajado al oír la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, ama? - le pregunta Abel.

Ella trata de contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logra, y por eso, sube corriendo las escaleras, entra en su cuarto y llora sobre su cama incontrolablemente. Una hora después, se queda dormida.

Se despierta al oír el timbre de la puerta. En su reloj ve que eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Se levanta y va a atender, sin mucho ánimo. Eran Eriol y Tomoyo. Vestían los uniformes, ya que habían salido del instituto y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Sakura, como se lo habían comentado a ella.

- Li nos ha contado todo, Sakura, y vinimos a ver como estabas - dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba tan decaída que no hacía falta que contestara. Eriol decidió darle una esperanza.

- Sakura - empezó - Tú sabes bien lo que Li siente por tí, y él sabe perfectamente que tú le quieres de verdad. Mientras ustedes se quieran, el tiempo no les hará olvidar. Los mantendrá unidos ese sentimiento. Sé paciente y espéralo. Él volverá -

- Tienes razón, pero... - Sakura tenía la voz un poco tomada - Lo he esperado por cinco años, y ahora no se por cuánto tiempo más. También estoy muy mal por lo que le sucede a su madre. Ojalá se recupere -

- Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees, Sakura - le dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó ella.

- Ya verás. Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Volverá más pronto de lo que crees -

Después de ello, Eriol se retiró a pedido de Tomoyo, ya que quería quedarse a cuidar a su amiga, quien ahora se había recuperado un poco, al escuchar los consejos de él.

Tomoyo ya se había retirado, dejándoles el cuidado de la Maestra de Cartas a Kero y a Abel. A Sakura todavía se le revoloteaba por la cabeza dos frases que había escuchado ese día: "Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré" retumbaba la voz de Shaoran. "Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees" esta vez se trataba de Eriol.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Eriol con ello? - se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente.

Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, Sakura volvía del instituto hacia su casa, caminando despacio. Inevitablemente, llegó a ese preciso lugar, donde había concurrido desde la despedida. El parque Pingüino estaba vacío. Se dirigió directamente a su rincón de los recuerdos: los columpios. Estuvo allí media hora, y se disponía a marcharse después de recordar momentos, cuando vio que frente a ella había una persona. No le veía la cara porque ella estaba mirando el suelo. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrar el rostro. Su reacción fue inmediata. Se abalanzó hacia él, sin ninguna duda. Shaoran estaba allí, disfrutando de aquel abrazo, al cual había respondido. Ella se apartó un poco, para obsevar sus ojos con más detenimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Shaoran sonrió.

- Mi madre ya está bien. Se lo debo todo a Eriol, ya que él me había anunciado que mi madre moriría. Me dijo que en el momento en que la viera, mi poder interior le debía ordenar a mi carta que se dividiera -

- ¿Qué se dividiera? - preguntó ella.

- Así es. Se divivió en dos cartas: Cura y Amor, así que utilizé a Cura y mi madre se ha salvado. Vine porque quiero decirte algo muy importante -

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Mi madre me ha dado permiso para que me quede a vivir en Japón, siempre y cuando yo la visitara en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué te parece? -

Sakura estaba sorprendida al oír aquello.

- Entonces... - Sakura se animo a preguntar nuevamente - ...¿te quedarás? -

- Si, para siempre. Y esta vez nada podrá separarme de tí. Me quedaré contigo, Sakura -

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura.

De pronto, una carta Sakura y Shaoran estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas. Era la carta Amor, cuya forma eran dos corazones alados. Ellos sonrieron, comprendiendo que sus cartas se habían fusionado, y luego se miraron directamente a los ojos. Él la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la cintura. Ella posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello y se permitieron, al fin, un beso que sellaría esa promesa de amor eterno que ambos se daban y se darían, eternamente.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Luciérnaga Loka Luciana (muchos me dicen Luchi), aunque en este caso (en los FansFics y en los FanArts), como admiradora de esta serie, me cambio el nombre a Card Captor CRISTAL7. Actualmente tengo 21 años y soy argentina. Este fanfic fue iniciado el 1 de Mayo de 2002 y fue terminado el día 14 de Junio de 2002, luego de casi un mes y medio de duro esfuerzo.

Este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película, ya que me parece ridículo que Sakura esté la peli entera tratando de declararse, hasta que lo final lo hace. ¡Ojo! No menosprecio la peli, solo le doy una crítica¡bah!, una opinión. Pero en realidad esa peli la vi y me gustó.

¡Ufff! Me colgué con la peli. Bue... decía que este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película. Desde ya estoy diciendo que todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic, exceptuando los míos, que los diré más adelante, pertenecen a Clamp.

¡Ah! Me había olvidado de decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y supongo el último (si me pongo las pilas, puede ser que no sea el último). Si me pongo a hacer otro, haré lo posible por relatar sobre los personajes que no nombré y los que no nombré demasiado... Como decía, este fanfic es una preciosa historia de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol y¡sorpresa!, de Ruby Moon y Yue, pero solo una pequeña parte... Aviso que este fanfic tiene un poco de vocabulario variado, me refiero a un vocabulario más protocolario, así que, si no entienden una palabra, sigan las siguientes instrucciones: Diríjanse al "mataburros" más cercano a su mano, y mate al burro que haya surgido dentro suyo. U (jeje, me refiero a un diccionario. En Argentina le decimos así de cariño, bah, los menos brutos le decimos así)...

Todas las cartas que no aparecen en el anime son mías, o séa, las legendarias, al igual que los personajes Nayoki y Abel, son míos, así que¡ojo al piojo! con intentar utilizarlos. Bah! Si lo quieren usar, antes me avisan¿de acuerdo?

Curiosidad: El nombre del guardián nuevo, Abel, lo saqué de Saint Seiya. Es de la peli en que aparece un personaje que es el hermano mitológico de Saori, quien es la reencarnación de Atena. Este personaje, que no se como es el nombre verdadero, se trata de Abel, del cual se cuenta que él mismo se dio el título del Dios del Sol. Es por eso que Abel, el guardián que representa al Sol, lo llamé así. El guardián de la luna lo verán en el fanfic "El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow"

Bueno, con respecto a Meiling... me daba un poco de pena que se quedara sola, así que le inventé un amor que debía esperar (Nayoki). Espero que les haya gustado la partecita que le dediqué a ella en el capítulo 6. Las fechas de cumpleaños que aparecen en ese capítulo son las verdaderas

Con respecto al capítulo 4, en la parte referida a los poderes de Touya (casi al final), lo dejé así para ver si en mi próximo fanfic se cumple... también espero poder mencionar y dar un poco de participación a los personajes secundarios y a las historias que dejé en el olvido con este fanfic referidas a ellos. Creo que me dejé llevar por el asunto de las cartas y quienes tenían relación con ellas, por eso no pude mencionar, por ejemplo, a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko (mi preferida de las amigas de Sakura, ya que yo también soy un ratoncito de biblioteca y uso anteojos), Rika, Sonomi, etc, etc... ¡Deséenme suerte para el próximo intento¡

_Oye Luchi, creo que estás exagerando ¬¬U_

¿Qué querés decir?

_Has tardado aproximadamente un mes y medio en hacer este fanfic¿crees que los lectores se quedarán esperándote hasta que termines un nuevo fanfic, detallando a todos los personajes?_

Kero, sos un malvado (jejeje, disculpen por hablar como los argentinos hablan comunmente). Releí cada capítulo dos o tres veces, para que no quedara ni un solo error, ya que mi teclado es re-viejo, y mis manos estaban frías, por que en el momento en que escribí el fanfic estábamos en invierno TT (¡Odio el invierno con el alma! ¬¬)

_Es lógico, si naciste en verano..._

¡Bueno! Me despido!

_Hey! Yo voy a ser el primero que se despida!_

Tá' bien, Kero... ¬¬U

_(Kero se transforma) El gran Kerberos se despide de los lectores hasta el próximo FanFic de Card Captor CRISTAL7!_

Bue... Kero lo hizo mejor de lo que yo esperaba... Nos vemos! Chau!!

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción:

Cinco años pasaron desde que Shaoran había vuelto a Hong Kong, y Sakura aún anhelaba poder volver a verlo y confesar sus reales sentimientos. Un hecho ocurre: La aparición de Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow. Vencerá La Maestra de Cartas? Léanlo y disfrute!

_ Perdonen que lo estoy modificando cada tanto, pero es que encuentro muchos "horrores" que corregir, y hablo específicamente de que tuve que sacar las caritas por que no se veían nada bien, o directamente me las omitía. Aparte no puedo poner todos mis fanfics, así que ahora lo edito para que se vean tres capítulos por "capítulo". De paso le cambié la pinta, y puse un poco más destacado los títulos de los capítulos. Queda más lindo, no?. Gracias por su comprensión._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones, nostalgia y una hermosa sorpresa**

Era muy tarde. Sakura estaba en su ventana, a altas horas de la noche, observando el gran manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, que era el cielo.

-...Shaoran...- susurraba, mientras daba un profundo suspiro.-¿Porque el destino nos separa?-

En eso, Kero, en su forma original, se despierta.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama él, susurrando también. - ¡Llévame a la cocina, por favor, tengo hambre!-

-¿Tienes hambre después de ese enorme pastel que te dí de postre? Está bién que recibieras una recompensa por ayudarme a asear la casa, Kero, pero esto es demasiado- le reprochó en voz baja Sakura. - Nunca te cansas de comer -

- Perdoname, Sakurita, solo un pequeño tentempié nocturno y me iré a dormir, por favoooor... - rogaba Kero.

- Está bien, igualmente no puedo dormir, así que tomaré un vaso de leche -dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salían de la habitación muy despacio para no despertar a Yue, que dormía allí también.

Lo que no sabían es que él tampoco podía dormir, pero se quedó en la habitación, acercándose a la ventana y contemplando la luna, la cual esa noche estaba particularmente atrayente.

Sakura bajó normalmente, ya que en la casa no había nadie. Touya estaba trabajando en una estación de servicio, atendiendo un negocio a esa hora. Su padre estaba de viaje en una excavasión y no volvería hasta el domingo, por lo que los guardianes podían quedarse en casa en su forma original.

Kero, ahora en su forma falsa, se estaba dando un atracón en el comedor con unas galletas que Sakura había comprado para el día siguiente, que vendría Tomoyo de visita.

Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Era inevitable. El cielo atesoraba los sentimientos secretos que ella le confiaba. Era imposible para ella apartar de su corazón aquel raro sentimiento que sentía hacia ese chico de los ojos marrones; era imposible no recordar los momentos compartidos con él, las alegrías, las penas, las luchas por reunir y transformar las cartas Clow.

- ...Shaoran... - suspira ella.

Pero, por sobre todo, era imposible no recordar el momento en el que él se le había declarado, como después de ese momento, ella se sonrojaba y sentía el pulso rápido dentro de sí cuando él simplemente la miraba. Recordaba también la despedida. Desde ese entonces, ella no se despegaba de "Shaoran", su grisáceo osito de felpa, ni de la misteriosa carta que surgió cuando una lágrima cayó al suelo de su cuarto y apareció de repente, sin explicación, hasta que Sakura, al mirarla, se había dado cuenta de que se trataba, aunque ahora, después de ese suceso, aún no pudo confesarle a él lo que ella sentía en realidad.

Sakura tomó a su osito y lo abrazó, nostálgica.

- ¡Te quiero, Shaoran, regresa conmigo! - susurraba.

En ese preciso instante, Shaoran, en su cuarto, dirigía una mirada de ternura y nostalgia hacia el hermoso cielo, desde su ventana.

- ¡Cuánto te extraño, mi querida Sakura! - susurraba. -¿Realmente querrá volver a verme¿Tendrá alguna respuesta? -

Lo que él no sabía era el regalo que le tenían preparado en su casa, ya que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número quince, mas su familia sabía que él no se iba a acordar, ya que desde que volvió de Japón hace cinco años, no había apartado de su mente aquella niña de ojos color esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa.

Finalmente, Shaoran logró conciliar el sueño, y se durmió pensando en ella.

Sakura, por su parte, fue al living y comprobó que había alguien más que no lograba dormir.

- ¿Tampoco tienes sueño? - preguntó Yue.

- No. Además, Kero quiso comer algo - dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Piensas en el descendiente de Clow? -

Pregunta sorpresiva por parte de Yue. Sakura se sonroja al pensar en Shaoran.

- Si - dijo ella. ¿Para que le iba a mentir, si podía confiar en Yue?

- ¿Lo extrañas? -

- Si, mucho - Sakura se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo.

Yue se quedó callado, pensando, hasta que formuló una importante pregunta: - Sientes algo especial por ese muchacho¿verdad? -

Sakura seguía sonrojada.

- Si, lo quiero -

- ¿Se lo dirás si regresa? -

- No lo sé. Tal vez él ya no me quiera -

- ¿Te lo ha confesado, entonces? -

- Si -

Yue nuevamente se quedó pensando. Realmente él sentía curiosidad por aquel sentimiento.

- Sakura¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo que realmente sentías por él? -

Sakura, sonrojada aún más que antes, y sorprendida nuevamente por la pregunta, sacó su misteriosa carta, se la mostró a Yue y le explicó su origen. Yue quedó impresionado. No tenía idea de que Sakura hubiera tenido el poder para crear una carta nueva. Luego de ello, sintió que no podía seguir preguntando hasta que las cosas se solucionaran entre su ama y Shaoran.

- Me voy a dormir - dijo ella de repente. - Buenas noches, Yue -

- Buenas noches -

En eso Kero, en su forma original, salió al living.

- Aah! He quedado satisfecho! -

- Buenas noches, Kero - dijo Sakura.

- Buenas noches, Sakura - respondió este.

Sakura subió a su habitación, contempló el cielo por última vez, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, pensando en él.

- Shaoran... - susurró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Yue y Kero conversaban.

- Sakura se ve tan deprimida¿qué le ocurrirá? - preguntó Kero.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Kerberos? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nuestra maestra siente algo especial por el descendiente de Clow -

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Está enamorada de ese mocoso!? -

- ¡Habla bajo! - dijo Yue. - Efectivamente. Además, ella a creado una carta gracias a ese sentimiento -

- No me lo ha dicho -

- No entiendo porque no nos había comentado de esa carta antes -

- Yo tampoco lo sé -

Al día siguiente, Shaoran baja a desayunar y encuentra el comedor vacío.

- ¿A donde ha ido todo el mundo? - se pregunta.

Se dirige al living y es asustado por sus hermanas, las cuales lo saludan con un sonoro "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran!"

Shaoran se había quedado allí, sentado en el suelo, atontado. - ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? - se preguntaba.

- Aquí tienes, hijo - le dijo su madre, dirigiéndose hacia él con un colorido... sobre.

- Muchas gracias, madre - dijo él, incorporándose mientras abría el susodicho. En su interior había un pasaje a Japón. Shaoran queda estupefacto.

- Shaoran, debes ir a Japón, ya que extraños sucesos ocurrirán allí, así que mantente alerta. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, pero te llamaré a mi lado si necesito de tu presencia con urgencia - le dijo su madre.

- Si, madre, Muchas gracias, de nuevo -

- ¡Adivina quien irá contigo, Shaoran! - exclamó alguien que estaba detrás de la señora Li.

- ¡Me... Meiling! - Shaoran quedó sorprendido. - ¿Para que querrá ir? - pensaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro, el sueño y La Explosión**

Días después, el señor Kinomoto había vuelto de la expedición el domingo. Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Ese día le tocaba se la encargada de limpiar el salón.

Bajó a desayunar, se despidió y fue rumbo al instituto. Patinaba tranquilamente, y de repente tuvo una extraña sensación, un presentimiento. Fue entonces que, guiada por una corazonada, terminó en el parque Pingüino. Sakura no entendía por que se encontraba allí, pero igualmente fue a su lugar de siempre: los columpios. Cuando llegó, se sentó allí, como esperando a que sucediera algo. Y sucedió. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Sakura¿eres tú? - dijo una voz muy familiar.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a un joven alto, de ojos marrones, que la miraba dulcemente, un tanto sonrojado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó ella, sorprendida, sonrojada, y con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. - ¡Has vuelto! -

Después de unos minutos...

- Mi madre me ha enviado nuevamente, ya que me dijo que pasarían cosas extrañas -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- No lo sé exactamente. Solo me ha dicho que estuviera en constante alerta -

Sakura lo escuchó y recordó que la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño, pero decidió contárselo más tarde, ya que debía ir al instituto. En eso mira su reloj.

- Todavía es temprano, pero será mejor que me apresure, ya que soy la encargada de asear el salón -

- Te acompaño - le dice Shaoran, mirándola a los ojos.

- S...si, está bi...bién - le dice ella, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Recorrieron tranquilamente el trayecto y llegaron con tiempo. Cuando entraron al salón, no había nadie. Sakura dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y se sentó allí un momento. Shaoran, por su parte, se sentó en donde se sienta Tomoyo, y él se le quedó mirándola, embelesado. Sakura se hallaba más bonita que hace cinco años. Por su parte, Sakura había pensado al ver a Shaoran que estaba más guapo que antes. De repente, ella notó que él la miraba.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, sonrojada - Yo... yo... tú me...-

- Buenos días, Sakura - interrumpe Tomoyo. - ¡Li, que sorpresa! -

- Buenos días, Tomoyo - saludó Sakura, decepcionada.

- Buenos días, Daidouji - respondió, quien se levantó y excusándose de que volvería en cuanto lo llamaran para el anuncio, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.

Caminó por el patio del instituto, esperando a que llegara Meiling, que no debía de tardar. Él ya le había dicho que iría a ver a Sakura antes de ir al establecimiento, por lo que ella iría sola esta vez, lo cual a Meiling no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que en los cinco años que pasaron, tuvo tiempo de sobra como para aprender a quererlo de una manera diferente, sintiéndose feliz por la felicidad de su mejor amigo y su primo favorito.

Shaoran seguía allí, esperando la llegada de su prima en la puerta.

- Pero¿a qué hora piensa llegar? - decía impaciente. De repente vio que una chica se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en seco, justamente donde él se encontraba.

- ¡Ah¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo! -

- ¡Meiling¿¡En donde te habías metido!? -

- Es que me quedé dormida - decía ella, con una mano en la cabeza, riéndose.

- Ya veo - dice él - Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde - dijo, mientras los dos entraban en el edificio.

Una vez que las clases del segundo semestre empiezan, la profesora Mitsuki da el anuncio de los recién llegados, y pasan las horas hasta el descanso. En el medio de la clase, Shaoran le había pasado una nota a Sakura para ver si quería almorzar con él. Ella, en un susurro, aceptó. En la hora del almuerzo, fueron a un lugar apartado, sin saber que Tomoyo y Meiling los seguían.

- ¡Si todo sale bien, tendré la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura en el momento en que se declare ¡Qué ilusión! -

- Tú no cambias, Daidouji -

Los jóvenes Card Captors estaban sentados ya, almorzando. Sakura dudaba aún en declararse. Así que decidió hacer tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño -

Shaoran se dispuso a escuchar con atención. De seguro sería una predicción de lo que su madre quiso decirle. Sakura tomo aire.

- Veo el bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino y estoy en un gran claro. Tú estabas frente a mi y 6 cartas Clow giran a mi alrededor, y luego sale una carta de la ronda y la misteriosa carta que he creado con anterioridad sale de mi bolsillo. Esas dos cartas, con un hermoso resplandor, se funden en una y esa carta se une a la ronda de las otras cinco. Pero después... salen de la ronda otras dos cartas, pero éstas me dan miedo. Se fusionan en un oscuro resplandor, la carta se dirige hacia tí y caes... pero luego la carta fusionada cálidamente va hacia tí y, finalmente, te levantas. Y luego veo una figura alada, muy parecida a Kero y a Spinnel Sun, pero no le ví la cara. Encima de la criatura, flotaba un libro. El título del libro no se veía claramente, excepto la palabra final, que era Clow -

Shaoran quedó impresionado y se puso a meditar lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto reacciona.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que habías creado una carta anteriormente? -

- Si, esta carta - dice ella, mientras se la extiende a Shaoran para que la viera.

- ¿Pero, por qué¿Cómo has podido crear una carta? Veo que no tiene nombre - dice él, asombrado. De repente, él la mira de nuevo, mira la extraña figura. - ¿Qué significa? -

- ¿Qué? -

- La figura de esta carta... no sé... me da una sensación extraña al observarla... como si... - ahí Shaoran corta, deja la carta y observa a Sakura directamente a los ojos. - Sakura... -

- ¿Si, Shaoran? - pero al ver la expresión de él, se sonrojó, imaginándose lo que sucedería...

- Sakura... yo... tú me gustas - dijo él. No fue como la vez pasada, ya que esta vez estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que, aunque no hiciera falta, se lo debía de decir a Sakura nuevamente.

- Yo... - titubeó Sakura. Estaba a punto de declararse...

- ¡Esta presencia! - dicen los dos a la vez.

- ¡No puede ser! - dice Sakura. - ¡Es una carta Clow! -

De pronto, se oyen explosiones en el salón de música. Fueron corriendo rápidamente. Muy cerca de allí se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling, pero ninguna sufrió herida alguna. Shaoran entró por la ventana al salón y se encontró frente a una niña de cabello rojizo, corto y rizado, con un largo vestido blanco y turquesa. Ella flotaba sobre el piano, con unas extrañas esferas brillantes, deslizándose entre sus dedos y surgiendo de entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama Shaoran. - Utiliza a Sueño para dormir a todos -

- ¡Si! - dice ella al instante.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... -

- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... -

- ...quien aceptó la misión contigo... -

- ¡Libérate! -

Su báculo aparece e inmediatamente invoca a Sueño. El efecto es inmediato. Solamente Tomoyo y Meiling quedan despiertas.

La misteriosa niña ríe traviesa y le lanza a Shaoran las esferas que tenía en su mano. Él las esquiva y éstas explotan por detrás suyo. La niña, tranquila, hace explotar una ventana, donde queda un enorme hueco y lo atraviesa, flotando como si nada. Sakura advierte que la niña se dirige hacia ella. Lanza las esferas hacia ella, Tomoyo y Meiling, pero Sakura invocó a Escudo. Shaoran hacía todo lo posible por captar la atención de la carta para que dejara de atacar a Sakura...

- Dios del Trueno ¡vé! -

...Pero no le hacía el menor daño. Ella continuaba atacando, cuando, sin previo aviso, una enorme bestia alada se dirigió como un ave de presa, y chocó con la niña, provocando que ella cayera al suelo, con una expresión triste y dolorosa en su rostro. Estaba inmovilizada temporalmente. La figura se dirige a Sakura, seguida de otro individuo alado.

- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Kero.

- Si, Kero, gracias - responde Sakura. - Oye ¿quien esa niña? -

- Es una de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - respondió éste.

- Cartas creadas por el mago Clow y que este ocultó por su enorme poder. Además, son aún más antiguas que las que capturamos antes. Y si no me equivoco, fue un primer intento fallido antes de crear las cartas Clow que capturamos. Vaya, yo creí que solo era una leyenda familiar - dice Shaoran.

- Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero te equivocas: éstas cartas existen - dice Yue. - Hay algunas inofensivas, pero otras que son muy peligrosas. En este caso, ésta es inofensiva -

- ¿¡Inofensiva!? - exclamó Sakura.

- Así es - responde Yue. - Puede haber otras que causen peores daños que este -

- Ya veo - dice Sakura. - Entonces las cartas que vi en mi sueño... -

- ...Son las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - Shaoran terminó la frase por ella.

- ¿Qué carta es ésta? - preguntó ella.

- Esta debe ser la carta Explosión - respondió Kero - Creo que deberás capturarla y sellarla cuanto antes, ya que se está por incorporar. El problema es que es una carta especial, no la puedes capturar con las cartas que antes eran de Clow - le dice a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces como la capturamos? - preguntó ella.

- Prueba con utilizar tu carta - propuso Shaoran.

- ¡Si! -

El problema era que la carta no tenía nombre, por lo que Sakura solo se le ocurrió invocarla pensando en Shaoran, ya que, pensando en él, la había creado. La idea da resultado. La carta es invocada y envuelve a la carta, encerrándola en una especie de burbuja cálida, justo a tiempo, ya que Explosión estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

La carta regresa en una carta Sakura.

- ¿Huy¿Ya la transformé? -

- En efecto. Al sellarla con el báculo que tiene el poder de tu estrella, ya se transforma sin necesidad de hacer otro conjuro - dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, ya que la presencia y la voz eran demasiado conocidas.

- ¡Eriol! - exclama Sakura. - ¿Cuándo has regresado? -

- Ayer a la noche - responde. - Vine para advertirles sobre estas cartas -

- Oye, Sakura - dice Tomoyo. - La gente está empezando a despertarse -

- Rápido, Kero, Yue, ocúltense en lo alto de los árboles y quédense allí hasta que todos se hayan ido. Después vayan a mi casa - dice Sakura.

Los guardianes obedecen.

- Mejor volvamos al lugar donde estábamos antes. Si permanecemos aquí, se vería sospechoso - dijo entonces Meiling.

Todos aprobaron la idea. Mientras se dirigían allí, Sakura observaba a la carta Explosión. Shaoran, que iba a su lado, también la observaba, y también a Sakura. Mientras almorzaban, Eriol hablaba.

- Para poder vencer a las Cartas Legendarias, se necesitaría invocar muchas cartas a la vez -

- ¿¡Cómo¡Si Sakura hace eso, perderá mucha energía, y eso sería fatal para ella! - exclamó Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó, feliz por saber que a él le importaba.

- No lo creo - respondió Eriol. - Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que utilizaste tus poderes¿verdad, Sakura? -

- Si -

- Por lo tanto - continuó Eriol - En todo este tiempo Sakura debe haberse fortalecido bastante y seguramente su nivel de magia a aumentado considerablemente. Me doy cuenta al ver a Yue. Él tiene todos sus poderes intactos y no se encuentra débil -

- Es verdad - reconoció Shaoran.

- Por otra parte... - Eriol mostró una de sus enigmáticas miradas - ...no será necesario invocar todas las cartas -

- Pero si tú acabas de decir... -

- Si, se lo que acabo de decir, Sakura, pero tú has creado una carta que es mucho más poderosa que todas las cartas que transformaste - dijo Eriol - ¿Me permites esa carta que acabas de utilizar, la que creaste tú? -

- Si, Eriol, por supuesto - dijo Sakura.

- Esta carta ha sido creada a partir de una gran sentimiento que posees, Sakura - dijo Eriol.

Ella, por supuesto, se sonrojó por el comentario y porque Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Puede ser...? - pensó él.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El gran momento de los Card Captors y el Color**

De repente, la campana sonó, anunciando el fin del descanso.

- Podemos reunirnos en mi casa, después de clase - dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos.

- Yo iré más tarde con Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun, en sus identidades falsas. Tenemos mucho de que hablar -

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Tomoyo, Meiling ¿Vienen a tomar el té después de clase? -

- Lo lamento, Sakura - le dice Tomoyo. - Pero Meiling y yo tenemos planes. Estaremos allí más tarde - le da una señal a Meiling.

- Ya veo -

- Oye, Shaoran puede acompañarte - dice Meiling.

- ¿¡Eehh!? -

Las clases continuaron normalmente, excepto en el salón de música, por lo que los alumnos de la clase de Sakura no tuvieron clase y salieron temprano.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaban rumbo al punto de reunión. Se detuvieron un momento, en el puente. Aquel, donde hablaron por penúltima vez. Ambos recordaban muy bien todo eso, por lo que Sakura, finalmente, se decidió.

- Shaoran... - ella rompió el silencio, sonrojada a más no poder, extrajo de un bolsillo su carta - Lo que dijo Eriol acerca de esta carta es cierto. La pude crear porque un sentimiento muy importante nació dentro de mi, un sentimiento hacía tí, Shaoran - Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sakura tomó aire. - Shaoran... yo... tú me... tú me gustas -

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y estaba allí, de pie, asombrado y feliz. ¡Sakura le correspondía! Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura era feliz de estar allí, rodeada entre sus fuertes brazos. Luego se apartaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Shaoran tomó ese aterciopelado rostro entre sus manos y se le acercó. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una agradable sensación de felicidad en todo su ser, mientras recibía su primer beso. Shaoran sintió lo mismo. Luego se separaron un poco. Al abrir los ojos, Sakura observó los ojos de Shaoran y su tierna sonrisa. Ambos eran felices y ese sería, indudablemente, un momento dificil de olvidar.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Sintieron la presencia de una de las Cartas Legendarias Clow. Buscaron de donde provenía la presencia y observaron el agua, la cual ya no era azul cristalina, sinó que era violácea. No solo el agua: el cielo, por su parte de celeste pasó a ser dorado y las nubes, de un color entre verde y plateado.

- ¿Pero, que está pasando? - Shaoran estaba nervioso y confundido.

- No lo sé, pero es hermoso¿verdad? - Sakura estaba encantada y asombrada.

- Si, lo sé, Pero sería mejor que transformes tu llave en un báculo -

Cuando Sakura acabó de conjurar el hechizo y tuvo entre sus manos el báculo mágico, aparecen Kero y Yue, en sus formas originales.

- ¡Oh! - exclama Yue. - Esta debe ser la carta del Color -

- ¿La carta del Color? Pues... que maravillosos colores le ha puesto al ambiente -

- ¡No es momento para alabarla, Sakura¡Debemos hallar la ubicación de la carta! - dice Kero.

Todos empezaron a buscar. A pesar de todo, no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos, recogido en un par de hermosos rodetes, que parecía una acróbata vestida de preciosos colores, daba saltos acrobáticos sobre la superficie del agua para terminar posándose en el centro del puente.

Al darse cuenta, Kero alerta a su dueña.

- ¡Sakura¡ Esa es la verdadera identidad de la carta Color! -

Kero se le había acercado mucho a la carta, por lo que esta aprovechó, y con una mirada traviesa en su níveo rostro, posó sus manos en las alas del guardián, que antes eran doradas, y se le empezaron a llenar de muchísimos puntos de distintos colores, muchos de ellos, chillones, formando con todos ellos florecillas. Kero quedó estupefecto, y no fue necesario que la carta le agregara más colores, porque el rostro de la pobre bestía se enrojeció de la verguenza. Se sentía ridiculizado. La carta no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, partiéndose de risa. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad. Invocó su carta como la vez anterior, encerró a Color...

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

...Y la carta transformada, de inmediato, se posó en la mano de su dueña. Sakura, al ver a Kero, pudo comprobar que había vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ella no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Kero, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Ay, Kero¡Te veías muy gracioso cuando la carta te cambió el color tus alas¡! - dijo, y todos rieron. Kero, en cambio, no le veía la gracia ¬¬

Kero y Yue volvieron a sus formas falsas, por lo que Kero tuvo que ir en la mochila de Sakura, y ella, Shaoran y Yukito fueron rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Yukito no preguntó porque estaba en otro lugar, ya que sabía perfectamente que su otro yo había ido allí, así que simplemente acompañó a los Card Captors.

Cuando llegaron, comprobaron que no había nadie, por lo que los guardianes recuperaron sus formas originales. Yue se dio cuenta de que su ama necesitaba estar a solas con Shaoran, por eso es que se llevó a Kero al cuarto de ella, mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres té, Shaoran? -

- Si. ¿Te ayudo? -

- Esta bién -

Y así Shaoran preparaba el té y Sakura buscaba el otro paquete de galletas que había escondido del goloso Kero. Y también, sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, ella sacó un pastel listo para hornear que había sacado del congelador.

Mientras tanto, Kero y Yue discutían el asunto de lo Cartas Legendarias de Clow.

- Mi verdadera inquietud - decía Yue - es saber la razón por la cual las cartas se liberaron -

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero seguramente Eriol podrá aclararnos esa duda. Lo que a mi, en cambio, me inquieta, es saber que fue lo que le pasó a Sakura anoche. Conociéndola, estoy seguro de que estaba teniendo algún sueño que predijera este hecho. Aunque, antes de que yo la despertara, ella pronunció el nombre de ese mocoso, por lo cual tengo dudas de que si fue una predición o solo soño con él -

- Podemos sugerirle que utilize la carta Sueño, para poder ampliar ese sueño, en caso de que haya sido una predicción -

- ¡Buena idea! Le preguntaremos a Sakura sobre lo que soñó y después le comentaremos lo demás a Eriol - djo Kero.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, después de un paseo por la ciudad. Realmente, la relación entre éstas dos chicas había cambiado. Ahora eran más compinches, aunque Meiling la siguiera llamando por su apellido.

Los cinco años también habían influido en Tomoyo. Uno de los cambios más importantes eran sus sentimientos. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Sakura, salvo que ahora, alguien más se había infiltrado en su corazón: el joven Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Eriol le había pasado igual. No entendía como, ni cuando, ni por que; solo sabía que la preciosa Tomoyo, que ahora era más bonita que antes, llegó a ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón. Y en su mente, ni hablar. No se la podía quitar de allí desde que había retornado al Japón. Justamente, en aquel momento, Eriol observaba a Tomoyo desde su cuarto, el antiguo cuarto del mago Clow. El joven estaba allí, en su asiento favorito, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la preciosa muchachita. Cuando de repente entran Nakuru y Spinnel, Eriol quita rápidamente la hermosa imagen.

- ¡Eriol, Spy y yo estamos listos! -

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre tán ridículo - dice Spinnel.

- ¡Pero si es adorable, y te queda muy bien, Spy - dice ella.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos - dice Eriol. Spinnel se mete en un bolso que la muchacha llevaba y se marcharon hacia la casa de Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La importante reunión**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban allí, hablando en el living. Él la había ayudado a preparar todo para las visitas. Conversaban, recordando la captura de la carta Pasado, sonrientes por los momentos especiales que habían pasado esa noche, una noche de confesiones.

- ¡Cuanto problemas nos había causado esa carta! - decía ella.

- Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra la carta Tiempo? Esa si que fue una carta dificil - dice él.

- Estoy de acuerdo -

- Por otra parte... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si hay algo que no olvidaré fue cuando transformaste a Flote ¿lo recuerdas? -

- Mmm... ¿en la exposición de ositos? -

- ¡Sí¡Creí que no lo ibas a recordar! Yo la recuerdo muy bien... -

- ¿Y, por qué? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Por ser el día en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti -

Sakura también sonrió . Shaoran la besó. Era un hermoso beso. Kero y Yue estaban en la mitad de la escalera, sintiendo la presencia de Clow, es decir, que Eriol estaba muy cerca. En eso ven la escena y Kero, por supuesto, deseaba interrumpirlos, pero Yue posó su mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que observara atentamente.

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Kerberos? - decía Yue, en voz baja.

- ¿De qué? - Kero aún estaba furioso.

- El mago Clow jamás experimentó el sentimiento que Sakura experimenta ahora. No sabemos con certeza sobre ese sentimiento tan especial -

Kero miró a Yue.

- Veo que estás curioso por experimentar ese sentimento, Yue -

Yue se asombró. Kero no era tan observador... hasta ahora...

- Es que... solamente quiero saber de que se trata. Mira - le señaló a Sakura, quien en ese momento se la veía muy sonriente. Kero la observó atentamente. - ¿No lo ves? Sakura se ve muy feliz al lado del descendiente de Clow. Yo quiero saber por que, pero quería esperar un tiempo para preguntar -

- Tienes razón -

- ¿En qué? -

- Es cierto lo que dices. Sakura se ve feliz con ese mocoso¿por qué? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que debo de desistir. Si Sakura realmente encontró la felicidad estando al lado de él, creo que no voy a interferir -

- Una decisión favorable para todos, Kerberos. Sin duda alguna -

En eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Eran Meiling y Tomoyo. Kero y Yue bajan y se dirigen al living, para esperar a Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a la cocina a preparar los últimos toques. Tomoyo supervisaba el trabajo realizado por Sakura, por que hacía años que le había enseñado a la Maestra de Cartas los trucos para hacer unos pasteles deliciosos. Ella esperaba poder agasajar a Shaoran con ese pastel, mientras que Tomoyo esperaba hacer lo mismo con Eriol, ya que ella también había llevado un postre helado. A todo esto, Sakura ya le había puesto al tanto a su amiga de los últimos acontecimientos.

Shaoran también estaba haciendo lo mismo con Meiling.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? - preguntó ella.

- Si... -

- ¿Y qué te respondió? -

- Ella siente lo mismo que yo -

- ¡Qué bien¡- Meiling abraza a su primo y luego va a la cocina. - Kinomoto ¿puedo hablar contigo? -

- Seguro. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Tomoyo? -

- ¡No, para nada! Además, el pastel está muy bien, así que mételo en el horno y recuerda que debes estar atenta al tiempo -

- No te preocupes, Daidouji, yo la ayudaré ahora - dijo Meiling.

Tomoyo fue al pasillo y Shaoran estaba allí, por lo que decidió hablar con él.

- Oye Li ¿es verdad? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Sakura? -

- Si... -

- ¡Cuanto me alegro! -

Mientras tanto...

- Mmm... huele muy bien, creo que ya casi estará listo - dijo Sakura, controlando el tiempo.

- Oye, Kinomoto... -

- ¿Si? -

- Shaoran me lo ha contado todo. Solo quiero decirte que lo que te escribí hace tiempo es verdad: ya no quiero a Shaoran como antes. Ahora es mi mejor amigo, así que espero que sea feliz a tu lado. Y sé muy bien que lo será -

- Gracias, Meiling. Oye¿has encontrado a alguien en especial? -

Meiling se sonrojó bonitamente.

- Si. Su nombre es Nayoki. Vino de visita a Hong Kong hace cuatro años, nos conocimos, y desde entonces nos comunicamos por e-mail -

- Y... ¿te gusta? -

- Si... -

- ¿Él te ha correspondido? -

- Si. Había vuelto a Hong Kong hace dos años especialmente para decírmelo -

- Igual que Shaoran, solo que ahora estamos con las cartas nuevas -

- Es verdad. Bueno, si no me equivoco, Kinomoto, creo que ya es hora de sacar el pastel - dijo Meiling. - Iré con Shaoran y Daidouji -

- De acuerdo - dice Sakura, mientras extraía del horno un hermoso pastel de fresas.

Por otra parte...

- La presencia de Clow es cada vez más cercana. Ya no debe de tardar en venir - decía Yue.

- Mejor que se apresure, ya estoy oliendo ese delicioso pastel que Sakura acaba de hornaer - Kero estaba impaciente por incarle el diente a ese postre.

Se oye nuevamente la puerta. Esta vez es abierta. Sakura, extrañada, le pidió a Shaoran que se fijara quien era. Éste, al acercarse a la puerta, vio que se trataba de Touya, y éste, al ver a Li, se disgustó muchísimo, y viseversa.

Sakura salió de la cocina.

- ¿Acaso llegó Eriol, Shaoran? - Sakura se sorprende al ver a Touya - ¡Her... hermano! Creí que estarías trabajando en la universidad -

- Olvidé unos apuntes - dijo. - ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí? -

- ¡Está aquí por que yo lo he invitado! - Sakura estaba furiosa.

En eso, Touya se percata de la presencia de Yue y Kero en el living, por lo que decidió quedarse con ellos. Él había perdido sus poderes y desde hace cinco años que no veía a su madre. Lo que Touya no sabía era que Yue estaba preparado para devolverle el favor.

En eso los guardianes y los Card Captors sienten la presencia del mago Clow, y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró, obviamente, con Eriol, Nakuru y Spinnel. La chica los hace pasar y Nakuru explotó de alegría al ver al hermano de Sakura.

- ¡Touya, que sorpresa! - exclama ella, colgándose del cuello de éste.

- Pesas mucho, Akisuki - contesta él, con un dejo de acidez.

- Nakuru... - Eriol la llamó. Enseguida la chica se tranquilizó y retornó a su verdadera forma, al igual que Spinnel. - Ahoras les podré decir todo acerca de la nuevas cartas -

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos que se revelan**

- Muy bien. Ahora¿alguien desea preguntarme algo para empezar? -

- Si - dijo Yue - ¿Cómo fue que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se liberaron? -

- Buena pregunta - dijo Eriol, y respondió: - Como yo poseo la memoria de Clow, sé que él las había ocultado por que una de ellas tenía la capacidad de convertirse y hacerse pasar por un humano con poderes y, por lo tanto, dominar a las demás. Esta carta pudo haber despertado cuando reunió la energía suficiente como para manejarse ella sola, manejar a sus compañeras y para poder liberarse del libro donde todas se encontraban -

- ¿El libro¿Hay un libro mágico anterior a The Clow? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Si. Se llama The Legendary Clow. Este libro tiene poderes mayores que el libro The Clow. Al igual que este, The Legendary Clow también puede otorgarle a la carta más poderosa una llave mágica, como la que Sakura utilizaba para capturar las cartas Clow, e incluso la carta puede hacer uso del lenguaje verbal. Para que las cartas no se pudieran liberar, el mago Clow puso a la custodia a un guardián, pero me temo que este también es más poderoso que Kerberos y Yue juntos, y además tiene la misma fuerza que Spinnel Sun y Ruby Moon. Si la carta reunió el poder suficiente como para controlar al guardián, lo cual no es imposible, entonces ni Kerberos ni Yue podrán hacer nada ellos solos en contra de él -

Kero y Yue quedaron impactados. Se miraron uno al otro, miraron a Sakura y luego a Eriol. Comprendieron que no iban a poder ayudar a su ama tanto como ellos quisieran. De repente, a Yue se le ocurrió una idea.

- Nosotros solos no podríamos, pero si Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun nos ayudaran, tal vez... - pensaba él.

- No tienes porque alarmarte, Yue - le respondió Eriol. Yue se sorprendió. - Puede haber la posibilidad de que la carta no haya reunido la cantidad suficiente de magia para controlarlo. Si tenemos suerte, él nos ayudará a enfrentarla y enfrentar las cartas que ella mande -

- Pero¿y si no es así¿Qué haríamos si la carta puede controlar al guardián? -

- Entonces pondremos en práctica tu plan. Es bastante bueno - le extendió una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

Shaoran interrumpió, en su afán por saber más del asunto.

- ¿Cuántas cartas hay? - preguntó.

- Hay 6 cartas: Explosión, que es la que Sakura capturó; Color, Deseo, Enfermedad, Cura y la más fuerte de las 6, la que es capaz de controlar a las demás: el Odio -

- Cuando estabamos viniendo hacía aquí, Sakura capturó la carta Color. Muéstrasela, Sakura - dijo Kero

Sakura le extendió la carta a Eriol.

- ¡Bien hecho! - dijo éste. - Las cartas no actúan solas, como las cartas Clow, sino que Odio las manda, ella está al tanto de lo que te sucede, lo que sucede a tu alrededor y también está pendiente de las personas que están cercanas a tí. Incluso las que no poseen magia. Por eso, debes estar en constante alerta -

Fue en ese momento cuando Shaoran recordó las palabras de su madre: - Cosas muy extrañas ocurrirán en Japón, así que mantente alerta -

- Me pregunto cual será la siguiente carta - preguntó este.

- De eso no estoy seguro - dijo Eriol - Ahora sabemos que a la carta solamente le quedan las cartas Deseo, Cura y Enfermedad, su guardián e incluso ella podría atacar también. Debemos prepararnos para que podamos enfrentarla a ella y a las demás -

- Entonces... - Sakura finalmente habló - ¿nos ayudarás? -

Eriol sonrió

- Desde un punto de vista, si - dijo - No me corresponde a mi enfrentarme con ellas, ya que tú eres la Maestra de las cartas Clow y de los guardianes, y tienes ahora la obligación de capturarlas. Lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte buscando la manera de enfrentarlas -

- Entiendo - dijo Sakura. En eso ella recuerda que debe servir el té. Ella hace ese comentario, cuando Touya se levanta.

- Bueno, yo me regreso a la Universidad. Después me iré a trabajar desde allí. Volveré muy tarde, no me esperes - dice, mientras sube las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.

Sakura, después de esto, va a la cocina para preparar todo. En eso, los guardianes de Sakura y los de Eriol, diciendo que debían hablar, se dirigen al cuarto de Sakura, de manera que en la sala solamente quedaron Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran. Y en eso...

- Iré a la cocina a ayudarle a Sakura - dice Shaoran.

- Yo también - dijo Meiling, y los primos se retiraron, dejándolos solos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta. Touya se había retirado de allí.

Tomoyo, algo sonrojada, se levanta.

- Iré a ayudar a Sakura... - dice ella, pero Eriol la estaba detiene tomándola suavemente de un brazo.

- Espera - dice él. - Espera, Tomoyo... -

Ella se sorprendió. Eriol la había llamado por su nombre...

- Hiragizawa, tú... -

Él enrojeció un poco. Estaba decidido. Lo haría en ese preciso momento.

- Tomoyo... - tomó aire silenciosamente -...Quiero decirte que tú me... -

- El té está listo - dice Sakura, pero ella al ver la escena, aunque fuera un poco despistada, se dio cuenta de que entró en un mal momento. - Perdónenme, creo que no debí... -

- Está bien, Sakura - dijo Eriol, con un dejo de decepción, del cual todos los demás se dieron cuenta, excepto Sakura e, incluso, Tomoyo. Aunque ella siempre era observadora en las miradas y características de los demás, esa vez estaba tan sorprendida por el momento anterior que ni siquiera atinó a decir nada, solamente se sentó en silencio.

- Bueno - dijo Sakura - Espero que les guste este pastel. Lo preparé yo misma - y le faltó poco a Sakura para decir: "- Lo preparé yo misma, especialmente para tí, Shaoran - ", pero pensó que debía guardarse ese comentario para algún otro momento. Ella estaba nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que convidaba a unas visitas con un pastel hecho por ella.

En eso, al terminar de servir, todos prueban el pastel.

- Este es el primer pastel que hago yo sola, así que espero que les guste -

- Sakura, este pastel está exquisito - dijo Eriol.

- Lo mismo digo - dice Meiling.

- ¡Te ha salido muy bien, Sakura! - exclama Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias - contesta ella.

En eso, Sakura mira a Shaoran, el cual le sonríe.

- Está delicioso, Sakura -

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, feliz por haberle servido un postre hecho por ella a su querido Shaoran.

Después de ello, siguieron conversando de otros temas por un par de horas, dejando a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow en el olvido. En eso, se hace la hora de la cena.

- ¿Se quedan a cenar? - preguntó la dueña de casa.

- Si - dijeron todos. En eso vienen Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun.

- Eriol, queremos pedirte permiso para regresar a la mansión - dijo Ruby Moon.

- Esta bien - responde él.

Antes de que se fueran, a Spinnel Sun se le veía un poco decepcionado, pero Eriol decidió que hablaría con él después.

En eso baja Kero, en su forma original.

- ¿Y Yue? - preguntó Sakura.

- Se quedó dormido - respondió Kero. En su rostro había una sonrisa alegre y triunfal.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigen a la cocina, para preparar todo.

- Oye, Kerberos ¿Porqué Spinnel Sun tenía tan mala cara? - pregunta Eriol.

Kerberos se ríe, orgulloso.

- Le he ganado en los video juegos. No hay duda de que soy el mejor - dice y ríe de forma un poco vanidosa, mientras una gota cae de las cabezas de Eriol y Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Meiling preparaban la cena, y Sakura tendía la mesa, para después seguir encargándose. Una hora más tarde, la cena estaba lista. Kero, para ese tipos de situaciones, cambia a su forma falsa, y así poder comer con mayor comodidad U. Todos cenaron muy bien, y luego le seguía el postre que Tomoyo había preparado. Al igual que la situación anterior con respecto a Sakura con su pastel, Tomoyo esperaba la opinión de Eriol. Este, sonriendo, no tardó en responder.

- Está delicioso, Daidouji -

Ella quedó asombrada nuevamente ¿Adonde había ido a parar esa confianza que Eriol le había dado en el momento que estaban solos¿Porqué no le había llamado por su nombre en ese momento? - Tal vez - pensó - Eriol no quiera tener esa confianza delante de los demás... - Ella solo dijo un "Gracias" un poco triste, por respuesta.

Eriol se dio cuenta de ello, y comprendió que se había precipitado muchísimo al tratar tan confiadamente a Tomoyo anteriormente, pero decidió remediarlo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Una vez que terminaron, conversaron un poco más y, finalmente, los invitados decidieron que era hora de retirarse. De repente, Shaoran se le ocurre una idea.

- Sakura, si quieres me quedo a ayudarte a limpiar... - le dijo, un poco sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió, también con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias -

- Meiling¿tú te puedes adelantar? - preguntó él.

- Si, Shaoran, no hay problema, iré con Daidouji -

- Si no les molesta, las acompaño - dijo un Eriol algo tímido, pero enigmático como siempre.

- Yo no tengo problema, y Daidouji tampoco lo tiene¿verdad? - dijo Meiling, con un guiño disimulado dirigido a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, solo atinó a responder que no le molestaba, pero su mirada se veía triste, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Meiling se dio cuenta, pero nada dijo, por lo que los tres se despidieron de los Card Captors y se retiraron.

- A Tomoyo se la veía un poco extraña¿verdad? - comentó Sakura, mientras lavaba los platos. Ella rara vez se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que los demás ocultan, pero la mirada de Tomoyo después de la cena era demasiado sospechosa para Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shaoran, quien estaba secando los platos que Sakura le iba alcanzando.

- ¿No notaste algo en su mirada? Era como si... como si estuviera muy triste - dijo Sakura, meditando nuevamente el rostro de su amiga.

- Puede ser... - dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol estaban caminado por la calle. En eso llegan a una esquina y se detienen.

- Bueno, hasta aquí les puedo acompañar - dice Meiling. - Nos vemos, cuídense -

- Hasta luego - la despidió Tomoyo, viendo como Meiling se alejaba rápidamente. Tomoyo se quedó allí...

- ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Eriol.

- Si - dijo Tomoyo.

Había pasado unos interminables e infinitos minutos de un silencio incómodo del que ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta, mientras hacían la caminata.

- Tomoyo... - dijo Eriol, al fin.

Tomoyo no aguantó más y se detuvo.

- ¿Porqué, Eriol? - dijo, causando la sorpresa del muchacho. Él se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda a ella - ¿Porqué me lastimas así? En un momento demuestras confianza y al momento siguiente haces como que nada ha pasado - ella estaba cabizbaja y sonrojada.

Eriol se dio cuenta que su inquietud la había lastimado profundamente. Fue entonces que aprovechó para solucionar de una vez por todas ese embrollo.

- Tomoyo... - Eriol se dio la vuelta lentamente, se acercó y posó sus manos en aquellos hombros. Ella levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia aquellos enigmáticos ojos que la miraban dulcemente, en un rostro sonrojado, pero serio. - Tomoyo, no es mi intención lastimarte... pero pensé que te había molestado que me hubiese confiando así, tan repentinamente, pero veo que al intentar remediar la situación, la empeoré. Perdóname, me tomé esa libertad porque ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por tí... Tomoyo, tú me gustas -

Tomoyo no atinaba hacer o decir nada. Estaba emocionada. Y tomó la importante determinación.

- Eriol, tú también me gustas. Eres una persona muy especial para mi y... - fue entonces cuando ella dejó de hablar, siendo interrumpida por Eriol, quien, al oír ello, solo pudo acercarse aún más a ella y darle todo su amor en un beso, al mismo tiempo en que ella entregaba su corazón por medio de sus labios.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El misterio de Yue, la carta traidora y la pena de Meiling**

Sakura y Shaoran se habían quedado dormidos en el living, mirando una hermosa película romántica que estaban pasando. En eso ella se despierta, y, despacio, se levanta sin despertarlo. Al rato vuelve con una manta y lo cubre, observándolo con ternura.

- Se ve aún más guapo cuando está dormido - pensaba. Como ella también tenía sueño, se cubre con la manta e inmediatamente se queda dormida, a su lado.

Shaoran se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y que debía de volver, y vio a Sakura a su lado, tan hermosa, durmiendo tranquilamente, y pensó que sería mejor llevarla a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó allí, Kero, en su forma original, y Yue, estaban dormidos también. Shaoran depositó a Sakura en su cama y la cubrió. En eso...

- ¿Eres feliz? -

Yue estaba de pie, ante él.

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran estaba un poco confundido.

- ¿Eres feliz junto a Sakura? -

- Si - Shaoran no dudó en decírselo, por que fue Yue el que le había ayudado a descubrir su verdaderos sentimentos hacia Sakura.

Yue dudó, pero deseaba saber. - ¿Tanto la quieres? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Daría mi vida por ella - respondió sin dudarlo.

El guardián quedó conforme con la respuesta, deseoso de experimentar ese sentimiento. Nadie podría saber porque estaba tan curioso. Además, por alguna misteriosa razón, alguien aparecía en su mente, y sospechaba que lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ese ser era algo similar. Debía sacarse la duda pronto...

- Ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta - dijo Yue, finalmente.

Después de que Shaoran se retira, Yue sube nuevamente a la habitación y observa un momento a Sakura. Lo que él esperaba era que ella les enseñara a los guardianes sobre este sentimiento, como el mago Clow les había enseñado lo que es la amistad, la tristeza, la ira, y otros sentimientos, excepto el amor que se tiene entre dos personas, porque no lo experimentó. Yue abre la ventana, sale por allí, la vuelve a cerrar, observa a Sakura por última vez, y se dirigió a su casa, es decir, a la casa de Yukito.

Así pasó la noche, tranquilamente... si no fuera por un extraño suceso que se desarrollaba en el bosque, cerca del parque Pingüino...

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - pregunta una chica de oscuro cabello largo y ojos rojos, al parecer humana... mostrando una mirada de enfado.

- Si, no soporto la idea de que tú me controles. Tú estás hecha por el odio, y yo no cumpliré lo que me pidas porque no tienes corazón - le respondió una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Esta era de menor edad que la muchacha con la que hablaba y tenía en su espaldas un par de grandes alas verdes y finas como la seda, semejantes a la de los colibríes.

- Vete, si quieres, pero no sobrevivirás sin mis poderes - dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maligna.

- No me importa - dijo la niña, la cual se elevó hacia la noche, ocultando su presencia para que la muchacha no la encontrara. Sabía perfectamente adonde tendría que ir si no quería morir en manos de aquel malvado ser.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despierta al toque del reloj. Había sentido la presencia de una carta Clow, pero lo extraño era que estaba demasiado cerca, como si estuviera a su lado... En eso ve a Kero, en su forma original, quien la estaba observando.

- ¿Tú también sientes esa presencia, Kero? -

- Si, se siente muy fuerte... mmm... - Kero estaba meditando, ya que, al igual que Sakura, sentía demasiado cerca la presencia. De pronto, sin previo aviso, aparece lentamente al lado de la puerta, frente a Sakura, la niña que había escapado del bosque.

- ¡Sakura¡Esa es la verdadera forma de la carta Deseo¡Debes capturarla! -

Ella estaba por invocar al báculo, cuando, sin previo aviso, el libro sale del otro cajón, se abre y deja salir a la carta Espejo, quien aparece y se transforma en el doble de Sakura.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Sakura.

La carta Clow, al parecer, triste, miró fijamente a los ojos a la carta Espejo por unos momentos, y ésta después empezó a hablar.

- Ama, la carta me a comunicado lo que le ha ocurrido ayer a la noche - dicho esto relató lo sucedido - Es por eso que ha venido aquí a entregarse voluntariamente, para que tú seas su ama -

Después de que la carta Espejo terminó de hablar, la carta Deseo se transformó en un haz de luz, para posarse en una carta Sakura, en la mano de ésta. Después de ello, la carta Espejo retornó a su forma de carta, en el libro, el cual volvió a su sitio.

Sakura estaba allí, embobada, sin saber que decir. Kero reaccionó, retornó a su forma falsa y una sonrisa asomó en la carita del pequeño león.

- Sabía que Deseo no iba a dejarse manejar por Odio. Es una carta que puede independizarse de los seres que no tienen corazón. Por eso eligió quedarse contigo, Sakura - dijo Kero, quien cambió su expresión, enigmático y serio. - Pero fue un acto muy riesgoso -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow sobreviven por el poder que Odio les dá. Al traicionarla, Deseo estuvo a punto de convertirse en una carta común y corriente, ya que no tenía a nadie para que le otorgara energía. Pero sabiendo que tú eras la Maestra de Cartas, vino inmediatamente, porque sabe que tú nunca la utilizarías para hacer maldades -

A todo esto, el tiempo había pasado...

- ¡Uuyy¡¡Se me hace tarde!! -

Se cambió rápidamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia el comedor. Kero se quedó allí, en el cuarto. Con su poder, hizo que el libro saliera nuevamente y se abriera. Sacó a todas las cartas que había allí y las metió en la carterita especial donde Sakura las llevaba siempre. Finalmente, la última carta que guardó fue a Deseo. Sakura ya había bajado al comedor.

- ¡Buenos días! - saluda ella.

- Buenos días, Sakura - Fijitaka respondió el saludo.

- Buenas tardes, monstruo - le dijo Touya, para enojarla.

- Bue-nos-días, hermano. ¡Y yo no soy ningún monstruo! - Touya había logrado su objetivo. La hizo enfadar.

- Pues creo que otro monstruo no gritaría tanto como tú, monstruo - dijo él. Lo que ganó con ello fue que Sakura le pisara fuertemente un pie.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sakura volvió al cuarto y encontró su carterita en la cama.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya he guardado todas las cartas - dijo Kero, al ver la pregunta que venía.

- Gracias, Kero. ¡Nos vemos! -

Salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya me voy! - se despedía mientras la abría.

- ¡Ve con cuidado! - le dijo su padre.

Patinó tranquila, pero velozmente, admirando la belleza de los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían suavemente, y disfrutando de la brisa matinal. En eso, ve a alguien en el lugar donde antes Yukito esperaba a los hermanos Kinomoto para acompañarlos en el trayecto, hace 3 años. Era Shaoran.

- Buenos días, Shaoran - le saluda Sakura.

- Buenos días, Sakura - le responde Shaoran. Ella se acerca y él la besa en la mejilla dulcemente. Sakura, algo sonrojada, esboza una hermosa sonrisa, de la cual Shaoran disfruta plenamente mientras caminaba hacía el instituto, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Llegaron allí y fueron al salón. Tomoyo y Meiling saludan a los jóvenes recien llegados y ellos les respondieron el saludo. En eso entra la profesora Mitsuki y todos toman sus lugares.

- Les daré una anuncio. A llegado un alumno desde Inglaterra, al cual ustedes deben de conocer bien... -

- ¿Podría ser...? - preguntó en voz baja Sakura a Tomoyo.

- Seguramente - dijo ella, sonrojándose bonitamente al pensarlo.

- ...Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Eriol Hiragizawa - decía la profesora mientras hacía pasar a Eriol. Él dirigió su mirada a la clase, hasta posarla en la de Tomoyo, y luego sonrió. Lo mismo hizo ella, quien seguía sonrojada. Sakura observó ello, pero no se percató de nada.

- Veamos¿adónde te sentarás...? - divagaba la profesora - ¡Es cierto! Hay un lugar delante de Daidouji. Puedes sentarte allí - decía, a medida de que Eriol se acercaba al lugar indicado, sin dejar de observar a Tomoyo, hasta que se sentó. Continuaron las clases sin tropiezos, y sonó la campana indicando el descanso y se decidió que almorzarían todos juntos.

- ¡Qué bueno que te tocó en el mismo salón que nosotros, Eriol! - dijo Sakura, mientras estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

- Oye Eriol... - dijo Tomoyo, que, al estar sentada a su lado, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho cariñosamente, para sorpresa de todos - ¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirles? -

- Creo que ya no es necesario, Tomoyo - dijo él, tomandola del mentón y acercándolo hacia sí para darle un beso que dejó aún más atónitos a sus amigos, pero contentos, en especial Sakura, por saber que los jóvenes se habían encontrado y eran felices uno junto con el otro.

Meiling, al darse cuenta de la incómoda escena, decidió retirarse.

- Creo estoy de más en este momento, así que nos veremos luego - dijo ella, simulando una falsa sonrisa, la cual fue evidente para todos, excepto para Sakura.

Eriol nada dijo. Al ser la reencarnación del mago Clow, lo sabía todo y no le hacía falta preguntar. Tomoyo, por su parte, tampoco preguntó. Sabía la razón de esa actuación por parte de Meiling, ya que ella le había contado sobre su pesar. Shaoran veía claramente la situación que vivía Meiling al observar a Eriol y a Tomoyo. No podía evitar querer intentar consolar a su querida prima, su gran amiga, por lo que decidió acompañarla. Sakura no se dio cuenta ni dijo nada, ya que no percibía lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

- Te acompaño, Meiling - dijo Shaoran. - Vuelvo luego - dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- Si - dijo ella.

Los jóvenes fueron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, adonde no pudieran ser ni vistos ni oídos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y recorrieron el rostro de la joven. A pesar de que le daba la espalda a Shaoran, éste no tardó en darse cuenta.

- No llores, Meiling - le decía. - ¿Quieres hablar? -

Ella se dio la vuelta y él le vio una mirada que hacía ver claramente el gran sufrimiento interno que ella guardaba en su corazón.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, llorando en su hombro. Él posó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y tratando de consolarla. - Sé lo que Nayoki siente por mi, y también sabe que le correspondo, pero¡lo extraño demasiado¡Hace dos años que no se nada sobre él! - decía ella, sin parar de llorar.

- Tranquilízate, Meiling - le decía su primo. - Ya verás que pronto regresará a tu lado, no llores. Creo que Nayoki no querría verte en el estado en que estás. Hazlo por él, sé paciente y espéralo. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Tienes toda la razón - decía ella, separándose de él, lentamente. - Aunque no puedo evitar ponerme así cuando los veo a Hiragizawa con Daidouji, o a tí con Kinomoto. - Meiling continuaba llorando, pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. - Lo amo demasiado - susurró.

- Házlo por él¿de acuerdo? - dijo Shaoran, dándole un pañuelo.

Meiling, finalmente, luego de un rato largo, secó su rostro, dejó de llorar, y extendió una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Shaoran. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes decir las palabras justas, las palabras que la persona con la que estás necesita escuchar - dijo ella, y le besó la mejilla, como agradecimiento.

Shaoran sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y repitió nuevamente: - Hazlo por Nayoki. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Si - respondió la chica, quien después de ello se levantó, al mismo tiempo que su primo, y después de secar su rostro para que no se notara de que estuvo llorando, se encaminó junto con Shaoran adonde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que solamente se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol.

- ¿Donde está Sakura? - preguntó inmediatamente Shaoran.

- Cerca del salón de música. Dijo que iría allí y que se encontraría con todos nosotros en el salón de clases, cuando terminara el descanso - respondió Tomoyo.

- Iré con ella. Los veré al final del descanso - dijo él y se fue.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que la encontró, sentada debajo de un gran árbol, reclinándose en él. Shaoran no podía ver su expresión, ya que estaba de espaldas, y por lo tanto, ella no lo vio acercarse, así que él decidió quedarse detrás sin que se diera cuenta. Ella miraba algo que tenía en sus manos y él descubrió que era el antiguo calendario de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura. Se lo había mostrado una vez. Lo que le parecía extraño era que tenía en su mano un lapiz verde oscuro. Mientras pasaba lentamente las páginas, se veían y hacía otras anotaciones como: "23 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Eriol; 25 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Meiling; 3 de Septiembre: Cumpleaños de Tomoyo; 25 de Diciembre: Cumpleaños de Yukito..." y otras fechas que la muchacha agregaba poco a poco. Él estaba tan cerca que veía claramente. En eso, ella le da vuelta al calendario en el mes de Julio, y anota algo. Cuando termina, se queda mirando lo que había escrito. Él leyó, asomándose por encima de su cabeza, que había redondeado el número 13, y una línea sobresalía para poner "Cumpleaños de Shaoran". Esto le hace sonreir, y entonces, posa sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, ésta se sobresalta, se da la vuelta y lo ve allí, sonriéndole.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida. Estaba por decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó tomando su rostro y besándola. Luego se sentó a su lado, abrazado a ella y viceversa.

- Oye, Sakura... -

- Dime -

- ¿Cuando empezaste a usar ese calendario? -

- Desde hace unos días, cuando mi papá me dio permiso, a cambio de que marcara con otro color. Pero con todos los sucesos, no pude continuar. Ahora pude, pero después tengo que seguir... -

En eso, la campana suena. Ellos se encaminan hacia el salón de clases.

- ¡Qué corto es el descanso! - se quejó Sakura.

- ¿No será que el tiempo se nos pasó volando? - comenta Shaoran, mirándola dulcemente.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Regresaron al salón y el resto del tiempo pasó rápidamente, exceptuando el hecho de que Eriol les pasó a todos un papel, en el cual los invitaba a su casa, después de clase, para tomar el té. Todos le susurraron que con mucho gusto irían.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cambios del tiempo y la Enfermedad**

Al término de las clases, tomaban un camino conocido que los guiaba a la antigua mansión de Clow. Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling iban juntas adelante, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran las seguian un poco alejados. Todos conversaban entre sí.

- Oye, Daidouji, cuéntanos que ocurrió - dijo Meiling, curiosa.

Tomoyo contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sus oyentes quedaron emocionadas.

- Te felicito, Tomoyo - le dijo Sakura, contenta.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Shaoran conversaban.

- ¿Por qué motivo nos invitaste a tu casa, Hiragizawa? -

- Puedes llamarme Eriol, Li. Solamente para pasar un rato entre amigos. Todo lo referente a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se dijo en la casa de Sakura -

- ... -

- Se que estabas por preguntármelo, así que decidí contestar - Eriol, diciendo esto, se dibujó en su rostro una de sus clásicas sonrisas enigmáticas. - Por cierto... - Eriol cambió su expresión rápidamente para ponerse serio - ¿Has visto a los guardianes de Sakura últimamente ¿Ocurrió algo? -

Shaoran recordó, al oír esa pregunta, las preguntas que Yue le formuló la noche anterior, por lo que se lo comentó a Eriol.

- Me lo imaginaba - murmuró para sí. Era de imaginarse que eso ocurriría, ya que su guardiana le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo, y se le veía la curiosidad que reflejaba al hablar del asunto.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Shaoran.

- No ocurre nada. Solo deseaba saber - dijo Eriol. La conversación había terminado justo a tiempo, al detenerse todos ante el portal de la mansión. Eriol la abrió mágicamente, entraron, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio, mientras éste cerraba el portal con el mismo método de cuando lo abrió.

Entraron, caminaron por el largo pasillo y llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba dispuesto para el té. Tomaron asiento mientras Nakuru servía el té. Para sorpresa de todos, Kero, en su forma falsa, y Yue, se encontraban allí. Yue estaba sentado al lado de Clow, pero era evidente que no comería, fue por eso que Nakuru no le sirvió, al saber ese detalle. Spinnel se encontraba en su forma falsa, totalmente ebrio, peleándose con Kero por un apetitoso dulce. Era de esperarse que Kero, enfadado por la actitud indiferente del felino negro por la comida, lo hubiese atragantado con una galleta, provocando la ebriedad del pobre Spinnel.

- No han cambiado nada ninguno de los dos - comenta Eriol, al ver la divertida escena. - Sin embargo, el tiempo ha surtido efecto en alguno de ustedes - dijo, posando su atenta mirada en cada rostro familiar, para terminar mirando dulcemente a Tomoyo, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

Ella nada dijo. El solo hecho de verle la hacía ruborizarse bonitamente, reflejando que los cinco años que pasaron había modificado su persona, convirtiéndola en toda una señorita de su edad, llevando casi siempre su cabello trenzado, contrariamente a su costumbre anterior. Sus ojos conservaban el encanto de niña, pero en su rostro se veía claramente la madurez que había adquirido con el paso del sabio tiempo, además de un poco, solo un poco, de cordura, aunque era inevitable que explotara de la emoción que la caracteriza, siempre que se ponía a mirar los videos de Sakura y sus luchas.

Meiling reaccionó al oir aquello. "- De alguna manera... - pensaba - De alguna manera, creo que yo también he cambiado -". Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que se veía claramente los cambios. Los más evidentes eran los de su corazón. Nayoki había cambiado sus sentimientos de ella hacia su primo. Ahora sentía un profundo afecto y la amistad que los unía era visible. Nayoki era ahora el ser querido de Meiling, alguien especial a quien amar con toda el alma. Por otra parte, al igual que Tomoyo, Meiling conservaba algunos rasgos intactos. Sus ojos reflejaban más tranquilidad que antes, al igual que se había adquirido la paciencia como consuelo, para esperar a Nayoki. Seguía usando el mismo peinado que la hacía única y que la particularizaba. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven, aunque aún disfrutaba la suerte de no haber madurado del todo.

"- ¿Yo pude haber cambiado? - pensaba Sakura. - Si cambié, no me dí cuenta de ello -". De hecho, cambió. Se hizo un poco más distraída y, para sorpresa de los que la conocen, era más valiente y corajuda que antes, tanto que, por increible que parezca, había dejado de temerle a los fantasmas. Por otra parte, había mejorado bastante en lo que respecta a las matemáticas. Su poder había aumentado considerablemente, ya que, como se veía lógicamente, Yue estaba con sus poderes intactos. Seguía manteniendo ese hermoso rostro de niña, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, se veía como el rostro de una joven de su edad. Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, lo que la hacía más bonita para los ojos de cierto muchachito...

Hablando de Roma... Shaoran se había convertido en un muchacho aún más fuerte que antes. Sus poderes también habían aumentado, ya que había estado practicando su magia constantemente. Ya no se debilitaba tan fácilmente como antes. Por otro lado, su seriedad no le había abandonado y se había vuelto un poco más protector con los seres queridos que le rodeaban. Al igual que Sakura, él había mejorado en la asignatura de Japonés. Sus expresivos ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que obtenían al pensar en el objeto de su amor. Era evidente que la felicidad que esto le provocaba lo hiciera sonrojarse, sin perder esa costumbre con los años. Su gran amistad con Meiling le había proporcionado un cariño hacia su prima, más como hermano mayor que como primo, aunque por supuesto, que era su amigo ante todo.

Yue conservaba sus rasgos y características. Seguía protegiendo a Sakura como siempre lo hizo. No era necesario que se obligara a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Touya, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que Yue había aprendido a quererla mas como amiga que como su ama. Más, por algún indescifrable motivo, deseaba con todo su corazón averiguar y aprender sobre le sentimiento que ella experimentaba con respecto a Shaoran. Yue veía que ese sentimiento era más poderoso que la magia, pero no sabía con exactitud la razón, como tampoco sabía el porque aparecía un ser en particular en su mente, cada vez que pensaba en ese tema...

Por otra parte, la reencarnación de Clow, al no ser Clow en sí, sino Eriol, también había cambiado. Aunque tenía la memoria y la experiencia de vida del poderoso mago, había algo que este no había hallado ni había experimentado: el amor mutuo e infinito entre dos personas. A diferencia de Clow, Eriol estaba experimentando ese sentimiento, lo que le hizo cambiar. Ahora era un poco más romántico con lo que respecta al trato con su amada Tomoyo. Su poder se hallaba intacto, manteniendo el altísimo nivel que lo diferenciaba, aún, de Sakura y Shaoran juntos.

Todos estaban comentando los distintos cambios de cada quien y de cual cambio se notaba más, cuando...

- ¡Una carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Yue se habían levantado precipitadamente al sentir esa presencia. Era un poco lejana, pero la podían percibir desde allí. Rápidamente, Kero volvió a su forma original y siguió junto con los demás a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, quienes echaron a correr inmediatamente. Los guardianes de Eriol retornaron a sus verdaderas identidades, listos para proteger a su amo.

Sakura invocó su báculo y llamó a la carta Vuelo y Flote, y así, todos volaron hacia el lugar donde la presencia se sentía más fuerte. Finalmente llegaron. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino. De repente, ocurrió algo inesperado. Tomoyo cayó, pero no estaba desmayada. En su rostro se veía reflejado el sufrimiento corporal que la hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Eriol corrió hacia donde se encontraba y se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza. Sabía que la carta que estaban siguiendo había provocado aquello.

- ¡Sakura, ten mucho cuidado! - le gritó Eriol. En sus ojos se veía la desesperación. - ¡Esta es la carta Enfermedad¡La carta está atacando a Tomoyo! -

Sakura quedó petrificada al oír aquello.

- ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? - preguntó angustiada y desesperada, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Sakura, por favor, no llores. Llorar no servirá de nada ahora. Debes pensar en un método para ayudarla - le dijo Shaoran, seriamente.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas, lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió decidida, aunque aún estaba un poco angustiada. Caminó hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y la observó. Estaba muy pálida y un sudor frío recorría su frente. Eriol estaba allí, secándole el sudor con su pañuelo. Miró a Sakura. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo para detener a la carta. Y era verdad. Sin previo aviso, Sakura empezó a pronunciar un conjuro.

- Permite que mi deseo se haga realidad ¡Deseo! - exclamó Sakura, invocando a la carta.

La carta, que se transformó en la niña alada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y apuntó su varita hacia su corazón. Una esfera de luz oscura salió de allí, la cual revoloteó rápidamente, con la intención de escapar, pero Sakura invocó a la carta Aro, y la luz, finalmente, comenzó a tomar la forma de una cobra negra gigante de ojos color rojo sangre. Era la carta Enfermedad. La cobra no tenía escapatoria. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y por eso usó su último método. Tomando de sorpresa a Sakura, la carta lanzó esferas de luz oscuras que provenían de su boca, la cual tenía enormes colmillos. Sakura no perdió su tiempo. Usó a Escudo para proteger a todos, pero ella salió de la protección que la carta brindaba. Shaoran, al ver aquello, corrió tras ella, seguido de Kero y Yue.

- Sakura¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Por favor, Shaoran, invoca tu espada y ayúdame a pelear! - Sakura solo se inmutó a contestar aquello, dejando a Shaoran medio confundido. Reaccionó enseguida e hizo lo que Sakura le pidió.

- Kero, por favor, cuida a Shaoran - le dijo Sakura.

Kero asintió y se posó a lado del descendiente de Clow, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Pero no había tiempo para dar lugar a las reacciones. Una esfera se acercaba hacia él peligrosamente, con intención de introducirse dentro. Shaoran no la había visto, y estuvo a punto de ser su víctima, si Kero no le hubiera cubrido con sus alas.

- Tú aún no me agradas, pero eres el objeto de la felicidad de Sakura y no permitiré que ella sufra por tu culpa¿me oíste? - Kero le había susurrado esto al oído.

Shaoran le sonrió y asintió. Otras esferas se acercaban, esta vez, hacia Kero. Shaoran invocó al dios del trueno y las destruyó.

- Protegeré a quien me protege. Sakura también te aprecia mucho y sufriría mucho si tú le faltaras - Shaoran le había susurrado este al oído del guardián, el cual quedó asombrado. En ese instante, los dos se sonrieron, haciendo un acuerdo sin palabras, del cual se engrendaría una nueva amistad.

De pronto, se oye un grito. Ambos voltean hacía donde habían escuchado el sonido. Sakura estaba esquivando a duras penas las esferas que la carta le lanzaba ferozmente. Kero le lanzó una bola de fuego, a la cual la carta hizo desaparecer con una enorme esfera que había salido de su boca, para defenderse. Era la oportunidad que Sakura esperaba. Invocó a su misteriosa carta. Esta envolvió a la carta y Sakura la selló. Al tener la carta en su mano, Sakura la observó solo un momento. Recordó entonces a Tomoyo.

Sakura corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó, Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados. Eriol aún le estaba sosteniéndola, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomoyo abrió los ojos, al parecer estaba cansada.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó Sakura, mientras se abrazaba a su amiga, llorando. Tomoyo, a pesar de estar agotada, se sentó en la hierba teñida en verde oscuro, por la noche que se había avecinado, y le acarició la cabeza, consolándola.

- Sakura, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes - le decía.

Sakura se separó y extendió una hermosa sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. De repente, Tomoyo reacciona.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? -

- ¡Se me olvidó traer mi cámara de video para grabarte y un traje para que pudieras luchar! - dijo, decepcionada.

Sakura, que estaba de pie de nuevo, se cayó ante el comentario, al igual que todos. Estaban pensando en retirarse de allí, cuando...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La aparición de una nueva Carta Legendaria de Clow, una extraña presencia y una enorme pérdida**

- ¡Esta vez no escaparás, Maestra de Cartas! - exclamó una voz.

Sakura se sobresaltó, asustada, y trató de dirigir su mirada, buscando de donde provino el sonido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí¡Muéstrese! - exclamó Shaoran, que estaba a su lado, listo para protegerla.

De repente, de entre los árboles más frondosos del lugar, se descubrió, flotando, la muchacha con la que Deseo había discutido...

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Eriol.

- Apuesto a que tú eres la reencarnación de Clow¿no es así? - le dijo la muchacha. Tenía un tono tranquilo y burlón. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y mostraba una maligna sonrisa, que resaltaba sus rojos ojos. - Si es así¡te acabaré a tí primero, así no lograrás sellarme¡Seré libre por siempre y llenaré a este mundo de odio y rencor! - y la muchacha lanzó una carcajada maléfica y desagradable.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo permitiremos? - le dijo Eriol, furioso.

- Nunca podrán derrotarme. ¡Vamos, intenta atacarme! - la carta retaba a Eriol.

- No me corresponde luchar contigo. Sakura logrará vencerte, y yo lucharé de su lado, para proteger a quienes queremos - dijo Eriol.

- Entonces... - Odio alzó una mano, de la cual emergía un oscuro resplandor. Acto seguido, Tomoyo era alzada del suelo y se dirigía hacía la carta - ... si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo flotaba inconciente a su lado.

Eriol se mostró sorprendido y, por vez primera, sintió miedo. Miedo a que algo grave le ocurriera a Tomoyo, y peor, algo que le ocurriera por su culpa, por no defenderla...

- ¡Tomoyo, no! - gritó Sakura, desesperada. Unas lágrimas asomaron en su rostro, un rostro que estaba triste. No sabía que hacer.

La carta posó sus ojos en ella, y su cuerpo giró hasta quedar frente a Sakura.

- Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - dijo la carta, burlona. - Pero si es la Maestra de Cartas. ¡Ah! Veo que está contigo el descendiente de Clow. ¡Qué oportunidad¡Podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro! Bueno, en realidad, tres de un tiro - rió encantada.

- ¡Suéltala¡Suelta a Tomoyo! - dijo entonces Sakura.

La carta dejó de sonreir.

- Me temo que es imposible. Ya lo he dicho: si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo entonces. Después observó que Sakura sostenía en su mano la carta de la Enfermedad. - Veo que tienes una de mis cartas. Dime niña¿no te parece extraño que esa carta no se haya transformado en una Carta Sakura? -

Sakura se sorprendió al oir aquello. Miró a la carta recién capturada y, efectivamente, la carta no se había transformado. Pero esta carta no era como lo eran las cartas Clow. Tenía tonos rojizos y negros que se combinaban.

- Me voy a entretener un rato con ustedes antes de eliminarlos - dijo Odio, extendiendo nuevamente una amenazante sonrisa, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo y pronunciar un conjuro: - Llave que guardas los poderes del rencor... - una llave parecida a la que Sakura utilizaba antes, pero de alas oscuras flotaba frente a la carta- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante el odio, quien te ha creado para esta misión. ¡Libérate! - exclamó la carta. - ¡Enfermedad¡Atácalo! -

De pronto, la carta que Sakura tenía en su mano empezó a brillar con una resplandor rojizo, para luego liberarse. La enorme cobra negra se posó al lado de la carta Odio. Enfermedad emitía un silbido amenazante, enseñando su oscura lengua. Ésta posó su fría mirada en Shaoran y le atacó, pero Kero se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe que le hirió gravemente.

- ¡Kero! - gritó Sakura. Ella corrió hacia él, pero algo se interpuso. La cobra negra ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de Sakura, y abrió su boca, dispuesta a morderla, pero unos cristales le atravesaron el paladar...

Yue le había herido a la carta, pero esto fue en vano. Enfermedad cerró su boca y sus ojos, concentrándose para su ataque. Fue entonces cuando los cristales salieron de su boca, dirigidos como balas a Yue, hiriéndolo y cortándole un ala. Yue cayó desmayado.

- ¡Yue¡No! - Sakura no sabía que hacer. La carta no la dejaba acercarse a sus guardianes. - Tiene que haber un modo - pensaba ella. - Tengo que hallar la forma de capturarla -

De pronto, Enfermedad se dirigía hacia Sakura, sin que se haya ella percatado de ello.

- ¡Dios del Trueno, ve! -

La cobra no pudo transpasar el invisible escudo que Shaoran había creado en torno a Sakura, para protegerla. Enfermedad miró a Shaoran y le ataco de imprevisto, pero él estaba listo para defenderse. Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, le cortó la cabeza a la cobra. Sakura quedó impresionada, y quedó aún más, al igual que todos los demás, cuando la cobra regeneró una cabeza nueva.

- ¡De nada les servirá lastimarla! - dijo Odio. - Yo estoy proporcionándole los poderes a la Enfermedad, y no podrán detenerla - dijo, riendo. Estaba tan ocupada observando la pelea, que no se dio cuenta que, por detrás suyo, Ruby Moon tomaba a Tomoyo, que estaba detrás de la carta, y la liberaba, para luego llevársela consigo hacia donde se encontraba su amo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Ruby Moon! - le susurró Eriol. - Ahora la atacaremos sin problema -

- ¿Qué pasará con la Maestra de Cartas y el descendiente de Clow? - preguntó Spinnel Sun.

- Ellos podrán encargarse perfectamente de la Enfermedad - le respondió Eriol. Estaban dispuestos a atacar, pero él no quiso que Tomoyo fuese raptada nuevamente, por lo que la acostó en la hierba y la rodeó con un escudo muy poderoso que solamente él lo podía traspasar. Se quedó más tranquilo, sabiendo que Tomoyo estaba a salvo. La miró dulcemente y luego se dio la vuelta, mirando furioso a Odio, quien no se había percatado de que ya no tenía un rehén.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Shaoran continuaban peleando.

- ¡Sakura, creo que las cartas Sakura no nos ayudarán¡Tienes que utilizar las cartas Sakura que antes eran las Legendarias Cartas Clow! - le dijo Shaoran, al esquivar a Enfermedad.

- ¡Tienes razón! - Sakura no perdió su tiempo. - ¡Explosión! - Invocó a la carta y Sakura disparó contra la carta, utilizando su báculo, del cual salían pequeñas esferas resplandecientes.

La cobra no tuvo tiempo de escapar y recibió los impactos, la cual la dejaron muy mal. Fue entonces cuando Sakura aprovechó el momento e invocó a su carta para capturar de una vez por todas a Enfermedad. Pero fue en vano. La humareda que cubría el lugar donde estaba la carta se desvaneció, evidenciando que la carta se había recuperado nuevamente del ataque. Para vengarse de ello, la carta atacó a Eriol, mordiéndolo justo al corazón. Él gritó, el dolor era insoportable. Moriría sin remedio. Los guardianes estaban sorprendidos. No habían visto que la carta había elegido como objetivo a su amo. En un intento desesperado por salvarlo, Ruby Moon forcejeó con el animal y lo arrancó del lado de Eriol, arrojando a la bestia lejos. Spinnel Sun, furioso, aplastó a la cobra con su cuerpo, luego alzó vuelo y le disparó una llamarada que la carbonizó, dejándola fuera de combate temporariamente.

Tomoyo despertó ante el grito, y, al ver a Eriol, corrió hacia su amado y se arrodilló junto a él. Lloraba, sabiendo el triste destino que a él le esperaba, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- ¡Eriol¡Por favor, no me dejes! - Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar. - ¡Si tú te vas, yo ya no podría vivir¡No tendría una razón para seguir viviendo! -

- No... digas eso... Tomoyo - Eriol cada vez respiraba con más dificultad - No llores... yo estaré bien... - dijo, con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, alzando débilmente una mano para terminar en una caricia en el aterciopelado rostro de Tomoyo, la cual sostuvo su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella. ¿Acaso él estaba alucinando?

- Siento... la presencia... de una tercera... carta Legendaria... de Clow... - decía él. Se le estaba acabando la fuerza.

- No sigas, Eriol - le dijo Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo. - ¿De qué servirá una tercera Carta Legendaria de Clow en este momento? -

- Si no... me equivoco... esa es... la carta de... la Cura... Si esa carta... llega a tiempo... yo estaré bien... -

- También siento la presencia de una tercera carta - dijo Shaoran, quien también estaba allí.

- Yo también - dijo Sakura.

- Creo que Odio aún no se percató de ello, porque está con la carta Enfermadad, dándole poder para restablecerse. En cualquier momento atacará - dijo Shaoran, observando a la carta.

Odio se incorporó, al igual que Enfermedad.

- ¡Maestra de Cartas! - Odio le gritó a Sakura. Todos miraron hacia donde las cartas se encontraban. - ¡Ahora verás que mi siguiente ataque será peor que el anterior¡Será fatal y morirán al instante! - dijo, y luego ella pronunció un nuevo conjuro: - Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes del rencor, que fuiste creado por el odio, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que Odio y Enfermedad se unan para crear a la Muerte! - Odio se apuntó a si misma y a Enfermedad. Las dos cartas brillaron con un resplandor rojizo que encegueció a todos por unos instantes. Cuando la oscuridad volvió, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Quedo petrificada ante el horror de ver una gran figura con mitad humana y mitad cobra, lo que hacía ver claramente que el plan de Odio había funcionado: La Muerte había dado origen en una carta.

Sakura estaba pálida del terror. Tenía mucho miedo. Se quedó allí, sentada, observando como la Muerte se acercaba a ellos flotando, entre una atmósfera maligna. Se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia entre el pequeño grupo. Su mirada estaba dirigida a Sakura. La carta alzó su mano, de la cual salió una pequeña cabeza de serpiente, y luego la bajó, para empuñarla en contra de la Maestra de Cartas, pero una figura interceptó el ataque, evitando así que Sakura muriera. Era Shaoran, quien susurró: - Te quiero, Sakura -, antes de caer sin vida en los brazos de su amada. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Meiling, si.

- ¡Shaoran! - gritó su prima, quien se acercó a su primo, abrazándolo, llorando. Sakura seguía allí, impactada. Estaba llorando sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin encontrar solución a esa triste situación.

- Yo también te quiero, Shaoran - susurró. Sin predecirlo, su carta salió de su bolsillo, se alzó sobre su cabeza, y brilló cálidamente. La Muerte cerró sus ojos. Ese resplandor le impedía poder ver algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, se oyó un relincho que provenia de entre los árboles, y luego salió hacia el claro, volando, una hermoso caballo blanco alado. Sus crines brillaban bañadas por la luz de la luna y sus alas doradas se movían suavemente. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino, eran ojos muy profundos...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow, una dura batalla y el milagro del amor y la magia: la Vida**

- ¡Cura! - le gritó la Muerte. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -

La carta le respondió con un relincho, y se dirigió hacia Eriol y se introdujo dentro de este. Eriol, quien estaba inconciente, se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego volvió a descender suavemente. Cuando Eriol descendió, la Cura emergió de su cuerpo. Tomoyo estaba estupefacta. Fijó su mirada en su amado, y para su sorpresa, Eriol despertó, repuesto ya del ataque recibido por la Enfermedad. Tomoyo lloraba de la felicidad y sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Eriol, asegurándose para sí que, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, no volvería a permitir que le pasara algo sin antes poder dar su vida por él, para que pudiera vivir. Escucharon un relincho y se separaron. Cura estaba al lado de Sakura y Meiling. Ellas habían visto el suceso reciente.

- ¡Cura! - le gritó Muerte nuevamente - ¿Acaso te estás revelando en contra mía? -

La Cura respondió con un relincho furioso, lo cual significaba una respuesta afirmativa.

- Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas... - le dijo la Muerte. - ...¡Abel¡Cura se ha revelado¡Debes atraparla ahora mismo! - gritó.

Del mismo lugar de donde habían salido todas las cartas, emergió de esa profunda oscuridad una bestia alada. Era muy parecida a Kero y Spinnel Sun, salvo que el cuerpo de la bestia era rojizo y su melena era púrpura. Sus felinos ojos eran de un negro azabache, y tenía una mirada de odio que hacía irradiar una aura tenebrosa. Sus alas eran como las de Kero, salvo que estas eran completamente negras.

- Es Abel - susurró Spinnel Sun. - Ruby Moon, necesito que me ayudes a pelear -

La guardiana no se inmutó a decir nada, solo asintió. No permitirían que la carta que le salvó la vida a su amo cayera en manos del horrible ser que era la carta.

Mientras tanto...

- Oye, Cura... - le susurró Sakura, entristecida aún. - ¿No puedes hacer algo por Shaoran? -

La carta le miró y le respondió negando con la cabeza. Sakura estaba aún más triste. La débil esperanza que aún conservaba se desvaneció, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

- Cura, ayúdalos a Kero y a Yue, por favor - le dijo.

El hermoso corcel se transformó en una carta Sakura y luego reapareció nuevamente, para meterse primero en el cuerpo de Kero y luego en el de Yue, los cuales estaban inconcientes. Al igual que ocurrió con Eriol, los guardianes se elevaron a muy poca altura y descendieron suavemente, para luego recobrar la conciencia.

Por otra parte...

- Ustedes deben ser los guardianes de la reencarnación del mago Clow¿o me equivoco? - hablaba Abel. - ¡Ah! Y veo que los débiles guardianes de la Maestra de Cartas se han recuperado. Pues bien¿qué están esperando para atacarme? - les decía a todos con una sonrisa burlona, como la de su ama.

- ¡Ya verás! - le dijo Kero, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar, cuando se detuvo. Había recordado que él no tenía el poder suficiente para pelear.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le habló al oído.

- Kerberos... vamos a atacarlo juntos por tierra. Yue y Ruby Moon pueden atacarlo por el aire - le decía Spinnel Sun

Kero le sonrió y asintió. Abel estaba listo. Se lo veía muy confiado. Finalmente, Kero y Spinnel Sun se lanzaron al ataque, coordinados ambos en sus movimientos. Saltaron hacía el guardián, dispuestos a derrumbarlo, pero, sorpresivamente, un escudo invisible les dio una descarga eléctrica enorme, lo que hace que los compañeros caigan, desmayados.

Ruby Moon y Yue no se quedaron atrás. Fueron inmeditamente a ayudarlos, pero vieron que Abel, se elevaba hacia ellos, impidiéndoles acercarse a las bestias.

- Si quieren ayudarlos, tendrán que derrotarme - les dijo Abel.

Ruby Moon estaba furiosa. No iba a permitir que esa bestia no la dejara pasar. Llena de cólera, le lanzó cristales como balas, pero el escudo invisible los destruyó al instante.

- Ataquemos los dos a la vez - le dijo Yue. Inmediatamente, Ruby Moon repitió el ataque, al mismo tiempo que Yue atacaba. Era inútil. Ese escudo era impenetrable. No sabían que hacer para vencerlo. Continuaron luchando...

Sakura estaba abrazada al frío cuerpo de Shaoran. Meiling lo observaba. No podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto tan pronto y de esa manera tan cruel.

Cura había vuelto trotando al lado de Sakura. La carta acercó su cabeza y levantó la de Sakura, queriéndole decir algo. Sakura estaba demasiado triste para entender.

- Sakura... -

- ¿Y esa voz¿De donde proviene? - se preguntó.

- Sakura... soy yo. Mírame, estoy justo encima de tí -

Sakura, sin perder tiempo, miró y descubrió que quien la estaba llamando era su carta. Para su sorpresa, la forma original de la carta era muy parecida a su dueña. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes.

- Sakura, tengo la solución para tu pena. ¡Escucha! - la carta habló muy bajito, para que Muerte no la pudiera escuchar. A medida que la carta le hablaba, la expresión de Sakura cambió. Ya no estaba triste. Había recuperado la esperanza. Ella asintió, diciéndole a su carta que estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Tomó su báculo y recitó un conjuro.

- Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes de mi estrella, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que mi carta y Cura se unan para crear a la Vida! -

Dicho esto, las dos cartas se unen, mientras resplandecía una luz cegadora. Muerte se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriendo su cara dolorosamente. No podía ver esa luz, le hacía mucho daño.

Cuando la oscuridad se restableció, una figura se vislumbró. Su aura era cálida y reconfortante. La sorpresa fue aún mayor para todos cuando la pudieron ver bien. Era un precioso centauro blanco con doradas alas. Su mitad humana era la de una hermosa mujer, de preciosos ojos verdes, quien llevaba en su cabeza una corona, con la forma de un corazón alado, con la forma de la carta de Sakura.

La carta Vida le sonrió a su ama. Sin perder su tiempo, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Shaoran. Este se elevó como en los casos anteriores y pasó exactamente lo mismo. La carta salió del cuerpo. Sakura se arrodilló al lado de su amado, observándolo desesperada. Pasaron unos momentos, que a Sakura se le antojaron largas horas, y, finalmente, Shaoran reaccionó y abrió sus ojos...

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura, pasmada - Shaoran... -

Éste le sonrió.

- Sakura¿qué ocurrió...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Sakura se le avalanzó llorando emocionada.

Había dado resultado. ¡Shaoran había vuelto!

- No llores, Sakura. Estoy bien - le dice, feliz por haber vuelto con su amada. Su amor se estaba evidenciando en ese preciso momento. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que algo extraño ocurrió...

- Shaoran¿qué sucede? - preguntó alarmada Sakura, al ver que una luz aparecía de imprevisto entre ellos. Cuando la luz se esfumó, vieron, para sorpresa de todos, una carta. Pero esta no era ni una carta Clow, ni una carta Legendaria de Clow, ni siquiera una carta Sakura. Era una carta Shaoran. Tenía distintos tipos de tonos verdes. Lo más extraño aún para Shaoran fue cuando vio de que se trataba. - ¿La Vida? - preguntó extrañado. De repente, la carta empezó a brillar, al ser invocada. De allí emergió otro centauro. Su cuerpo de caballo era dorado con alas plateadas. Su mitad humana era un hombre, cuyos ojos marrones miraban de una forma muy especial a la carta Vida de Sakura, con la misma dulzura que la mujer le devolvía la mirada. Al igual que esta, él llevaba la misma corona.

- Era de esperarse que esto ocurriría -

Todos se volvieron hacia Eriol, sin comprender.

- Les explicaré. Al introducirse la carta Vida de Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran y revivirlo, esta encontró que en el interior de él se vislumbraba claramente su amor por Sakura, además seguramente encontró que él debía de tener una cantidad inédita de magia. La carta salió, dejando el paso libre para que otra carta Vida se creara dentro de Li y se hiciera visible en el mundo exterior. Seguramente pensó que no podría combatir a la Muerte ella sola -

La carta Vida de Sakura, al oír aquello asintió, dándole la razón al joven.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un amor se descubre y Abel despierta**

- Tengo un plan, Sakura - le susurró Shaoran. - ¿Te has dado cuenta que los cuatro guardianes están peleando contra el guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow? Debemos ir a ayudarlos -

- No es necesario, Li. Yo iré a pelear con ellos, ustedes encárguense de Muerte -

- Eriol... - dijo Sakura, sorprendida.

- Eriol... - susurró Tomoyo entristecida, sabiendo que ella nada podía hacer.

Él la abrazó, como si fuese una despedida. - Estaré bien... - le susurraba. - Tú solamente haz lo que siempre has hecho en este tipo de ocasiones... -

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Tomoyo, sin entender.

- Toma tu cámara de video y filma a Sakura y a los demás - dijo él, extendiéndole la máquina.

- ¿Cómo has podido...? - quiso preguntar.

- En realidad siempre estuvo en tu bolso, Tomoyo, solo que no te diste cuenta - dijo él, sonriendo. ¡!

Tomoyo sonreía también, divertida por su olvido, así que tomó su cámara y se disponía a prenderla, cuando algo la detuvo. No podía grabar sin desearle a Eriol buena suerte... a su manera, por lo que ella se acercó y lo besó. Él estaba sorprendido por el inesperado beso, pero conmovido porque sabía que, si llegase a pasar algo, ese sería el beso de despedida. Por fin, se separaron después de un hermoso momento, y Eriol se dirigió a donde se encontraban Kero y Spinnel Sun, quienes aún estaban inconcientes. Con su magia hizo que recuperaran el conocimiento y a Spinnel le brindó un poco de energía. Estos, al sentirse mejor, decidieron ir a luchar junto con Ruby Moon y Yue...

Ellos aún estaban peleando contra Abel. Yue se veía muy agotado, pero él siempre tuvo una resistencia increíble, por lo que continuó, a pesar de que Ruby Moon le pedía que la dejase pelear a ella sola. Se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era hasta que punto ella podría estimarle...

Abel no estaba agotado en lo absoluto, puesto a que el poderoso escudo lo protegía, sin darle el paso a ningún ataque que recibiese. Pero cuando vio que Spinnel Sun y Kero se acercaban, decidió empezar a pelear en serio y derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Eriol estaba montado en Spinnel Sun. Quería observar a la bestia maligna de cerca, para descubrir que le había sucedido. Como poseía la memoria del mago Clow, pudo darse cuenta que Abel estaba bajo un hechizo muy poderoso por parte de Odio, y que ahora Muerte mantenía firmemente.

- Entonces... - pensó Eriol - ... es la única manera... -

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y Shaoran, quienes estaba peleando contra Muerte. A duras penas podían esquivar sus golpes. Shaoran defendía a Sakura en la mayoría de las veces, mientras que ella invocaba a la carta Escudo cuando él se descuidaba por un segundo. Pero no solo ellos se defendían mutuamente. Las cartas Vida defendían a su dueños y peleaban contra las cabezas de serpiente que la carta lanzaba constantemente.

- ¡Sakura! - Eriol la llamó desde el cielo. - ¡Este no es el Abel que yo conozco¡La única manera para que Abel vuelva a la normalidad es que ustedes derroten a la carta¡Ella lo está controlando! -

- ¿De qué hablas? - Abel había escuchado - ¿Acaso insinuas que yo vuelva a ser el débil que era antes¡Eso será imposible! Ahora que Muerte me proporciona los poderes¡soy invencible! - y se rió de manera diabólica.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - le dijo Eriol. - ¡Spinnel Sun¡Acércate a él! -

El guardián obedeció. Cuando estuvo a una distancia corta, se detuvo. Eriol puso la palma de su mano frente a Abel. Este se sorprendió. No tenía idea de lo que Eriol se proponía hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, el escudo se desvaneció. Al ver esto, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a pelear. Lanzó un oscuro rayo por su boca, dirigido a Eriol, pero fue detenido por Spinnel Sun, quien cubrió a su amo con sus alas. Abel cada vez estaba más furioso. Yue, entonces, probó con atacarlo. Se dirigió a él, como un ave rapaz, para poder darle un poderoso golpe, pero Abel se dio cuenta, volteó hacia él y le dio un zarpazo con una fuerza tan descomunal que Yue cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Ruby Moon, quien voló en picada hasta el guardián herido y se arrodilló junto a él.

Yue se encontraba muy mal. Trató de levantarse, pero enseguida que se incorporó se volvió a caer. No podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Ruby Moon lo acobijó en sus brazos tiernamente.

- No debes esforzarte, Yue, perdiste mucha energía - le dijo Ruby Moon, tratando de disfrazar su honda pena. - ¿Porqué tuviste que atacarlo? -

- Lo vi distraido... creí que... podría llegar... a sorprenderlo - respondió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. - Ya no me queda mucho... -

- Yue... - susurró ella.

Fue entonces que, inesperadamente, dos lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la guardiana. Esas lágrimas cayeron en la frente de Yue, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de inmediato al sentir ese húmedo contacto. Se sorprendió al ver de donde provenía...

- Yue, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Yo... - ella dudó un momento, pero tenía que continuar - Yo... te amo-

Yue nada dijo. Su reacción al oir aquello fue que se puso a meditar.

- Ahora entiendo - pensó para si. - Cuando pensaba en el amor, ella siempre se aparecía en mi mente, sin que yo pudiera entender el por que. Ahora sé que es lo que mi ama siente por su ser querido. Es lo mismo que yo siento por Ruby Moon. Comprendo ahora la respuesta del descendiente de Clow. También daría mi vida por ella -

Alzó una mano, acarició el hermoso rostro aterciopelado de la guardiana, lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella aún lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad, al darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido. Después de ello, Yue, con ayuda de Ruby Moon, se incorporó y ambos se elevaron hacia la batalla de los guardianes. Kero, Spinnel Sun y Eriol estaban dando una gran pelea, pero Abel era muy hábil y se las ingeniaba para atacarlos. Todo parecía estar a favor del malvado guardián, ya que los demás ahora solo podían defenderse...

Los Card Captors estaban agotados, pero sus cartas no. Ellas seguían combatiendo, defendiendo a sus amos y defendiéndose mutuamente.

- Sakura, creo que solo hay una manera de derrotar a la carta - le susurró Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella.

- Debemos encerrarla con nuestras cartas, como tú habías encerrado a las demás para capturarlas -

- ¿Pero como lo lograremos? La carta esquiva todos nuestros ataques -

- Solamente debemos confundirla. ¿Aún te queda energía para utilizar unas cuantas cartas a la vez? -

- Supongo que si -

- Entonces escucha mi plan - Shaoran se puso a susurrarle algo a Sakura. Cuando éste terminó de hablar, Sakura parecía impresionada.

- Pero tú dijiste que de nada serviría utilizar las demás cartas -

- Tal vez no sirvan para atacar, pero si servirán para distraerla y para poder defendernos -

- Tienes razón, Shaoran - dijo Sakura, quien se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó él.

- Si - dijo ella. - ¡Tiempo! - exclamó, invocando a la carta.

De inmediato, Muerte y Abel fueron inmovilizados. Todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque sabían que el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que Muerte hallaría la manera para anular a la carta, por lo que Eriol le ordenó a Spinnel Sun que se acercara a Abel hasta quedar a su lado. Cuando llegaron, Eriol puso su mano en la frente de la bestia, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Buscó mentalmente hasta encontrar un punto débil: el lugar donde recibía la energía que le proporciona la Muerte, o séa, en el pendiente de su oreja derecha. Cuando Tiempo estaba por esfumarse, Eriol, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó a Abel su pendiente.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Abel tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero de inmediato los cerró y empezó a caer en el suelo, pero Kero y Spinnel Sun lo salvaron.

Todos volvieron a tierra. Yue aún se sostenía de Ruby Moon, y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás guardianes. Eriol desmontó de Spinnel Sun y con ayuda de Kero, recostaron a la bestia desmayada. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el aspecto físico de Abel ya no era el mismo. Su cuerpo ahora era blanco, con una dorada melena y sus alas eran azules. Este no tardó en despertar. Abrió sus ojos, que ya no eran negros, sinó de un precioso rojo rubí. Miraba confundido, un poco somnoliento y luego reaccionó.

- ¡Kerberos, Yue! - exclamó sorprendido - ¿¡Qué pasó!? No recuerdo que... - luego calló, mirando a los otros dos guardianes, a los cuales no conocía y luego miró a Eriol. No entendía de quien se trataba, hasta que le miró directo a sus profundos ojos, y comprendió - Clow... - susurró, sin entender.

- Me presentaré - le dijo a la bestia - Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow -

Abel estaba mucho más sorprendido que antes. - De modo que Clow murió... - pensó, resignado. - Pero entonces¿él será mi amo, siendo la reencarnación? -

- No, Abel - le contestó Eriol, sorprendiéndolo - Yo no podré ser tu amo, la Maestra de Cartas será tu ama, al igual que el caso de Kerberos y Yue -

- Pero¿de quién se trata? -

- Está peleando junto con el descendiente de Clow, contra la carta Muerte, la cual te estaba controlando -

- Debo ir a defenderla - dijo, tratando de incorporárse, sin más resultado que desplomarse en el suelo - ¿Qué me pasa? -

- No tienes quien te proporcione la energía, por eso estás débil - le explicó Eriol

- ¿¡Qué haré para poder ayudarla!? - preguntó, desesperado.

- Por esta vez, yo te porporcionaré la energía que necesites - dijo. El pendiente que tenía en su mano, que antes era de color púrpura, al recibir la energía de Eriol, se transformó, cambiando su color a plateado oscuro. Con mucho cuidado, se lo colocó al animal. - Ve con cuidado -

- Gracias, lo haré - dijo Abel, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la verdadera batalla.

- ¡Espérame, Abel¡Yo también iré a luchar! - exclamó Kero. Pero es detenido por Eriol, quien se interpone. - ¡Déjame pasar¡Debo ir y ayudar a Sakura! -

- Kerberos, sabes muy bien que no podrás hacer nada. Déjalo, es su batalla - dijo Eriol con toda calma. Kero estaba desanimado, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo único que podía hacer era observar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La batalla llega a su fin y la carta que une destinos**

Sakura había invocado a muchas cartas para distraer a Muerte. Después de que la carta Tiempo se hubiese esfumado, ella usó a Flecha y a Pelea, sin resultado.

- ¡Sakura, debes recordar que las cartas de ataque no servirán ahora! - le dijo Shaoran.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo ella.

De inmediato, utilizó a Ilusión, Gemelos, Aro, Laberinto y a Niebla, todas juntas.

Resultó. La carta estaba confundida, sin saber con quien luchar y donde, ya que aparecían ante sus ojos muchas Sakuras y muchos Shaorans, en un laberinto, del cual no podía salir. Tampoco veía nada. Fue entonces cuando Abel apareció. Sakura se asustó. ¿Los atacaría porque Muerte no podía pelear por el momento? Shaoran se puso frente a la bestia, delante de Sakura, listo para luchar y defenderla. Pero luego observaron bien, y se dieron cuenta del cambio físico, el cual no comprendían.

- Maestra de Cartas - dijo entonces la bestia - Soy Abel, el guardián de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow y del libro The Legendary Clow. Estoy a su disposición para derrotar a la carta. Ahora estoy usando el poder de Eriol, pero seré fiel a usted cuando capture a la carta y transforme el libro -

- Gracias - dijo una Sakura medio confundida.

Fue entonces que sintieron que una presencia desaparecía. Muerte había derrotado a Niebla, y esta había vuelto a ser carta. Debían apresurarse, de lo contrario derrotaría a todas las cartas.

- Shaoran, debemos invocar a nuestras cartas. Encerraremos a la carta con ellas y así la podremos capturar -

- De acuerdo - dice él.

- Deberías transformar el libro para que la carta pierda parte de su poder, así será más fácil derrotarla - opinó Abel, dirigiéndose a Sakura -

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el libro? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Él vendrá a mi - dijo la bestia, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, invocándolo mentalmente.

En un momento, se hizo presente, saliendo de donde las demás criaturas habían salido anteriormente. Era muy parecido al libro de Clow, pero era de colores más oscuros, debido a que la energía de la carta Muerte estaba influyendo en él.

- Ahora deberás transformarlo antes de que se revele - le indicó Abel.

- ¡Si! - dijo Sakura, al tiempo en que se posicionaba frente al libro, pronunciando un nuevo conjuro: - Libro legendario que perteneciste a Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡Házlo por el nombre de Sakura! -

En un instante, el libro giraba incontrolablemente, hasta que, al final del conjuro, paró en seco, convirtiéndose en el The Legendary Sakura. Al igual que en la transformación del libro de Clow, este libro tenía tonos rosados.

El pendiente de Abel resplandeció por un momento, y del plateado que Eriol le había dado, pasó a ser de color rosa oscuro, por el poder de su nueva dueña.

- Ahora soy tu fiel servidor, Maestra de Cartas - dijo Abel, inclinándose ante ella.

- Llámame Sakura, Abel - le dijo ella, levantando su enorme cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora debían derrotar a la carta.

Sintieron que otras dos presencias se desvanecían. Ilusión y Gemelos habían vuelto a ser cartas, al ser derrotadas por Muerte. En cualquier momento decaerían las demás. Tenían que actuar rápido, pensaban todos.

Pero no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que la carta derrotó a Laberinto y Aro, regresándolos al estado de cartas. Estaba lista para combatir a sus verdaderos objetivos. Se dirigió hacia a ellos rápidamente, comenzando su ataque. Estaba por clavarle a Shaoran nuevamente la cabeza de serpiente que había salido de su mano, cuando chocó con un escudo eléctrico invisible. Abel estaba delante de los Card Captors, protegiéndolos.

- ¡Abel¿Cómo te atreves a revelarte en mi contra¡Atácalos ahora mismo! - dijo Muerte, furiosa.

- Aún no te has dado cuenta¿verdad? - le dijo Abel, sonriendole de forma sarcástica - La Maestra de Cartas ahora es mi ama, y la dueña del libro que ella transformó -

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? - exclamó la carta, sorprendida ante esa respuesta.

- Tú me oíste bien. Por lo tanto, mi misión ahora es proteger a Sakura, a sus seres allegados y, por supuesto, ayudarla a capturarte. Así que¡prepárate! - diciendo esto, abrió su boca y de ella salió un replandor rosado oscuro, dirigido a la carta, la cual recibió el ataque, dejándola un poco más débil que antes, pero no tanto como para continuar su ataque. Abel repitió su ataque, pero esta vez Muerte estaba preparada. Un escudo invisible la protegió del rayo, reflejándolo y lanzándolo hacia la bestia, la cual no tuvo tiempo defenderse y cayó.

- ¡Abel! - Sakura corrió hacia él.

El guardián estaba desplomado en el suelo, pero conciente.

- No... te preocupes por mi... - dijo jadeando - Ahora debes preocuparte por capturar esa carta, antes de que lastime a alguien más - después de decir esto, se desmayó.

- Esa carta es muy fuerte - susurró Shaoran, quien se encontraba al lado de Sakura - Este guardián es más fuerte que todos los guardianes juntos, pero no pudo derrotar a la carta. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, Sakura -

Ella no dijo nada.

- No quiero - dijo de repente - No quiero que vuelva a lastimar a nadie más. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder. Lucharé hasta el final - Sakura tenía un extraño tono en su voz, un tono grave que reflejaba su preocupación ante la desesperanzada situación.

Él tomó ese rostro que tanto amaba sostener y besó a la dueña de aquella piel tersa que aún le hacía sonrojar - Entonces lucharé a tu lado - dijo, al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Sakura sonrió, después del agradable momento, y asintió a esos ojos marrones que la observaban y que le hacían ruborizarse bonitamente.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la carta. Esta los miraba, decidida a exterminarlos en ese momento, por lo que comenzó su ataque como lo había hecho anteriormente. Los Card Captors estaba preparados.

- ¡Vida! - exclamaron ambos, invocando a sus cartas.

Muerte no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de escape, a pesar de que era rápida. Los centauros encerraron a la carta en una enorme esfera resplandeciente. Sakura no perdió ni un segundo.

- ¡Shaoran, por favor, sostén mi báculo, y ayúdame a capturarla! -

Él no tardó en entender de que se trataba aquello. Cuando se enfrentaron con Eriol, Shaoran se le había acercado a ella, y tomando el báculo mágico habían logrado transformar a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad. Ahora debían enfrentarse a aquella situación, que era más grave que la anterior.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamó ella.

En el momento siguiente, el viento sopló sobre los jóvenes que se encontraban bajo el sello del poder de la estrella, mientras la Muerte se dirigía hacia ambos, transformada en carta. Lo extraño era, al verla, que sus tonos no eran ni verdosos ni rosados, sino que eran azulados. Debajo, en lugar de decir Sakura o Shaoran, decía "Sakura y Shaoran".

Ellos observaron asombrados la carta. Las cartas Vida, que aún estaban en sus formas originales, volvieron en tres cartas: La carta Cura, la misteriosa carta de Sakura, que ahora se llamaba "Amor", y la carta Vida de Shaoran.

En eso, Sakura recuerda a Abel, corre hacia él, invoca a Cura y, finalmente, abre los ojos. Ya no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que se levantó. Eriol y los demás fueron al encuentro de los tres. Todos ellos esbozaban una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso Yue.

- Felicidades, Sakura - le dijo Tomoyo, emocionada. Había podido grabar todo, ya que todo el tiempo Eriol las estuvo protegiendo a ella y a Meiling.

- Felicidades a los dos - dijo Eriol. Miró a la pareja, quienes aún sostenían a la carta Muerte. - Ahora tiene una excusa para permanecer juntos - dijo éste, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Sakura quiso preguntar algo que llevaba escondido dentro suyo, y pensó que esa era la oportunidad esperada.

- Entonces... - miró a Shaoran, quien le devolvió la mirada - ...¿te quedarás? -

Él la miró dulcemente y luego la abrazó y besó.

- Si, me quedaré contigo para siempre - le murmuró al oído.

Ella estaba muy emocionada, que se abrazó a él, asfixiándolo un poco.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un inesperado hecho lamentable y su solución**

Habían pasado varios días desde el suceso en el bosque. Un día, Sakura se dirigía al instituto. Su sonrisa evidencia claramente sus pensamientos; patinaba despacio, tranquila.

De repente, ella divisa a su amado, esperándola en el mismo lugar que días atrás ellos se habían encontrado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclama ella, al verlo. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Va hacia él rápidamente para abrazarlo, pero observa que en su rostro no estaba la misma sonrisa con que la recibía. En su mirada se veían el dolor y la tristeza. - ¿Qué te sucede? -

Shaoran estaba indeciso, hasta que finalmente decidió decirle la verdad. Miró esos ojos de esmeralda, y se prometió que, como lo había hecho antes, los llevaría siempre en su corazón.

- Sakura... - susurró. Ella se acercó para oírle claramente. - Sakura... me han llamado desde Hong Kong anoche -

Ella nada dijo, pero estaba temerosa. ¿Sería cierto?

- Mi madre ha enfermado, y me ha llamado a su lado - a Shaoran le estaba costando mucho decir esto. - Debo volver, y no se cuando podré regresar -

Era cierto. Sakura sentía que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Se avecinaba para ella otra espera de la que, esta vez, no sabría si habría un reencuentro.

Lloró incontrolablemente, en brazos del joven. Se sentía desvanecer del dolor.

- ¡No! - exclamaba ella, llorando. - ¡Shaoran, no, por favor¡No me dejes¡Si tú te vas, ya no tendré razón para seguir viviendo! -

Shaoran la abrazaba, escuchando tristemente los lamentos de la muchacha. Era inevitable la separación.

- No digas eso - le susurró. - Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré - intentó consolarla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y miró los ojos profundos de Shaoran. No se le hacía la idea de separarse de nuevo, pero comprendió que no debía ser egoísta en ese momento, por lo que se acercó aún más a él, besándolo. Fue un beso muy largo. Cuando se apartaron unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos, y se despidieron con un "Hasta que volvamos a vernos". Antes de que Shaoran se fuera, ella le detuvo, pidiéndole que no rompiera el contacto por carta. Shaoran le prometió que le escribiría todos los días.

Sakura ya no tenía ánimos para ir al instituto, y se fue a su casa. Al llegar, la recibió Kero, quien estaba muy extrañado ante el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto tan temprano. El señor Kinomoto se había ido hace unos diez minutos, por lo que él había bajado a la cocina y estaba por servirse un rico budín que Sakura le había dicho que era para él, cuando había oído la puerta y se había pegado un susto tremendo, pero se le había pasado cuando la vio.

- Sakura¿que ocurre¿Porqué vuelves tan temprano?-- dejó de hablar al ver el semblante de su dueña, comprendiendo de que se trataba todo el asunto. En eso, un muñeco que era idéntico a Kero, salvo que era blanco con alitas azules, había bajado al oír la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, ama? - le pregunta Abel.

Ella trata de contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logra, y por eso, sube corriendo las escaleras, entra en su cuarto y llora sobre su cama incontrolablemente. Una hora después, se queda dormida.

Se despierta al oír el timbre de la puerta. En su reloj ve que eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Se levanta y va a atender, sin mucho ánimo. Eran Eriol y Tomoyo. Vestían los uniformes, ya que habían salido del instituto y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Sakura, como se lo habían comentado a ella.

- Li nos ha contado todo, Sakura, y vinimos a ver como estabas - dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba tan decaída que no hacía falta que contestara. Eriol decidió darle una esperanza.

- Sakura - empezó - Tú sabes bien lo que Li siente por tí, y él sabe perfectamente que tú le quieres de verdad. Mientras ustedes se quieran, el tiempo no les hará olvidar. Los mantendrá unidos ese sentimiento. Sé paciente y espéralo. Él volverá -

- Tienes razón, pero... - Sakura tenía la voz un poco tomada - Lo he esperado por cinco años, y ahora no se por cuánto tiempo más. También estoy muy mal por lo que le sucede a su madre. Ojalá se recupere -

- Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees, Sakura - le dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó ella.

- Ya verás. Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Volverá más pronto de lo que crees -

Después de ello, Eriol se retiró a pedido de Tomoyo, ya que quería quedarse a cuidar a su amiga, quien ahora se había recuperado un poco, al escuchar los consejos de él.

Tomoyo ya se había retirado, dejándoles el cuidado de la Maestra de Cartas a Kero y a Abel. A Sakura todavía se le revoloteaba por la cabeza dos frases que había escuchado ese día: "Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré" retumbaba la voz de Shaoran. "Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees" esta vez se trataba de Eriol.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Eriol con ello? - se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente.

Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, Sakura volvía del instituto hacia su casa, caminando despacio. Inevitablemente, llegó a ese preciso lugar, donde había concurrido desde la despedida. El parque Pingüino estaba vacío. Se dirigió directamente a su rincón de los recuerdos: los columpios. Estuvo allí media hora, y se disponía a marcharse después de recordar momentos, cuando vio que frente a ella había una persona. No le veía la cara porque ella estaba mirando el suelo. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrar el rostro. Su reacción fue inmediata. Se abalanzó hacia él, sin ninguna duda. Shaoran estaba allí, disfrutando de aquel abrazo, al cual había respondido. Ella se apartó un poco, para obsevar sus ojos con más detenimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Shaoran sonrió.

- Mi madre ya está bien. Se lo debo todo a Eriol, ya que él me había anunciado que mi madre moriría. Me dijo que en el momento en que la viera, mi poder interior le debía ordenar a mi carta que se dividiera -

- ¿Qué se dividiera? - preguntó ella.

- Así es. Se divivió en dos cartas: Cura y Amor, así que utilizé a Cura y mi madre se ha salvado. Vine porque quiero decirte algo muy importante -

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Mi madre me ha dado permiso para que me quede a vivir en Japón, siempre y cuando yo la visitara en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué te parece? -

Sakura estaba sorprendida al oír aquello.

- Entonces... - Sakura se animo a preguntar nuevamente - ...¿te quedarás? -

- Si, para siempre. Y esta vez nada podrá separarme de tí. Me quedaré contigo, Sakura -

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura.

De pronto, una carta Sakura y Shaoran estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas. Era la carta Amor, cuya forma eran dos corazones alados. Ellos sonrieron, comprendiendo que sus cartas se habían fusionado, y luego se miraron directamente a los ojos. Él la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la cintura. Ella posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello y se permitieron, al fin, un beso que sellaría esa promesa de amor eterno que ambos se daban y se darían, eternamente.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Luciérnaga Loka Luciana (muchos me dicen Luchi), aunque en este caso (en los FansFics y en los FanArts), como admiradora de esta serie, me cambio el nombre a Card Captor CRISTAL7. Actualmente tengo 21 años y soy argentina. Este fanfic fue iniciado el 1 de Mayo de 2002 y fue terminado el día 14 de Junio de 2002, luego de casi un mes y medio de duro esfuerzo.

Este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película, ya que me parece ridículo que Sakura esté la peli entera tratando de declararse, hasta que lo final lo hace. ¡Ojo! No menosprecio la peli, solo le doy una crítica¡bah!, una opinión. Pero en realidad esa peli la vi y me gustó.

¡Ufff! Me colgué con la peli. Bue... decía que este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película. Desde ya estoy diciendo que todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic, exceptuando los míos, que los diré más adelante, pertenecen a Clamp.

¡Ah! Me había olvidado de decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y supongo el último (si me pongo las pilas, puede ser que no sea el último). Si me pongo a hacer otro, haré lo posible por relatar sobre los personajes que no nombré y los que no nombré demasiado... Como decía, este fanfic es una preciosa historia de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol y¡sorpresa!, de Ruby Moon y Yue, pero solo una pequeña parte... Aviso que este fanfic tiene un poco de vocabulario variado, me refiero a un vocabulario más protocolario, así que, si no entienden una palabra, sigan las siguientes instrucciones: Diríjanse al "mataburros" más cercano a su mano, y mate al burro que haya surgido dentro suyo. U (jeje, me refiero a un diccionario. En Argentina le decimos así de cariño, bah, los menos brutos le decimos así)...

Todas las cartas que no aparecen en el anime son mías, o séa, las legendarias, al igual que los personajes Nayoki y Abel, son míos, así que¡ojo al piojo! con intentar utilizarlos. Bah! Si lo quieren usar, antes me avisan¿de acuerdo?

Curiosidad: El nombre del guardián nuevo, Abel, lo saqué de Saint Seiya. Es de la peli en que aparece un personaje que es el hermano mitológico de Saori, quien es la reencarnación de Atena. Este personaje, que no se como es el nombre verdadero, se trata de Abel, del cual se cuenta que él mismo se dio el título del Dios del Sol. Es por eso que Abel, el guardián que representa al Sol, lo llamé así. El guardián de la luna lo verán en el fanfic "El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow"

Bueno, con respecto a Meiling... me daba un poco de pena que se quedara sola, así que le inventé un amor que debía esperar (Nayoki). Espero que les haya gustado la partecita que le dediqué a ella en el capítulo 6. Las fechas de cumpleaños que aparecen en ese capítulo son las verdaderas

Con respecto al capítulo 4, en la parte referida a los poderes de Touya (casi al final), lo dejé así para ver si en mi próximo fanfic se cumple... también espero poder mencionar y dar un poco de participación a los personajes secundarios y a las historias que dejé en el olvido con este fanfic referidas a ellos. Creo que me dejé llevar por el asunto de las cartas y quienes tenían relación con ellas, por eso no pude mencionar, por ejemplo, a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko (mi preferida de las amigas de Sakura, ya que yo también soy un ratoncito de biblioteca y uso anteojos), Rika, Sonomi, etc, etc... ¡Deséenme suerte para el próximo intento¡

_Oye Luchi, creo que estás exagerando ¬¬U_

¿Qué querés decir?

_Has tardado aproximadamente un mes y medio en hacer este fanfic¿crees que los lectores se quedarán esperándote hasta que termines un nuevo fanfic, detallando a todos los personajes?_

Kero, sos un malvado (jejeje, disculpen por hablar como los argentinos hablan comunmente). Releí cada capítulo dos o tres veces, para que no quedara ni un solo error, ya que mi teclado es re-viejo, y mis manos estaban frías, por que en el momento en que escribí el fanfic estábamos en invierno TT (¡Odio el invierno con el alma! ¬¬)

_Es lógico, si naciste en verano..._

¡Bueno! Me despido!

_Hey! Yo voy a ser el primero que se despida!_

Tá' bien, Kero... ¬¬U

_(Kero se transforma) El gran Kerberos se despide de los lectores hasta el próximo FanFic de Card Captor CRISTAL7!_

Bue... Kero lo hizo mejor de lo que yo esperaba... Nos vemos! Chau!!

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción:

Cinco años pasaron desde que Shaoran había vuelto a Hong Kong, y Sakura aún anhelaba poder volver a verlo y confesar sus reales sentimientos. Un hecho ocurre: La aparición de Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow. Vencerá La Maestra de Cartas? Léanlo y disfrute!

_ Perdonen que lo estoy modificando cada tanto, pero es que encuentro muchos "horrores" que corregir, y hablo específicamente de que tuve que sacar las caritas por que no se veían nada bien, o directamente me las omitía. Aparte no puedo poner todos mis fanfics, así que ahora lo edito para que se vean tres capítulos por "capítulo". De paso le cambié la pinta, y puse un poco más destacado los títulos de los capítulos. Queda más lindo, no?. Gracias por su comprensión._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones, nostalgia y una hermosa sorpresa**

Era muy tarde. Sakura estaba en su ventana, a altas horas de la noche, observando el gran manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, que era el cielo.

-...Shaoran...- susurraba, mientras daba un profundo suspiro.-¿Porque el destino nos separa?-

En eso, Kero, en su forma original, se despierta.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama él, susurrando también. - ¡Llévame a la cocina, por favor, tengo hambre!-

-¿Tienes hambre después de ese enorme pastel que te dí de postre? Está bién que recibieras una recompensa por ayudarme a asear la casa, Kero, pero esto es demasiado- le reprochó en voz baja Sakura. - Nunca te cansas de comer -

- Perdoname, Sakurita, solo un pequeño tentempié nocturno y me iré a dormir, por favoooor... - rogaba Kero.

- Está bien, igualmente no puedo dormir, así que tomaré un vaso de leche -dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salían de la habitación muy despacio para no despertar a Yue, que dormía allí también.

Lo que no sabían es que él tampoco podía dormir, pero se quedó en la habitación, acercándose a la ventana y contemplando la luna, la cual esa noche estaba particularmente atrayente.

Sakura bajó normalmente, ya que en la casa no había nadie. Touya estaba trabajando en una estación de servicio, atendiendo un negocio a esa hora. Su padre estaba de viaje en una excavasión y no volvería hasta el domingo, por lo que los guardianes podían quedarse en casa en su forma original.

Kero, ahora en su forma falsa, se estaba dando un atracón en el comedor con unas galletas que Sakura había comprado para el día siguiente, que vendría Tomoyo de visita.

Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Era inevitable. El cielo atesoraba los sentimientos secretos que ella le confiaba. Era imposible para ella apartar de su corazón aquel raro sentimiento que sentía hacia ese chico de los ojos marrones; era imposible no recordar los momentos compartidos con él, las alegrías, las penas, las luchas por reunir y transformar las cartas Clow.

- ...Shaoran... - suspira ella.

Pero, por sobre todo, era imposible no recordar el momento en el que él se le había declarado, como después de ese momento, ella se sonrojaba y sentía el pulso rápido dentro de sí cuando él simplemente la miraba. Recordaba también la despedida. Desde ese entonces, ella no se despegaba de "Shaoran", su grisáceo osito de felpa, ni de la misteriosa carta que surgió cuando una lágrima cayó al suelo de su cuarto y apareció de repente, sin explicación, hasta que Sakura, al mirarla, se había dado cuenta de que se trataba, aunque ahora, después de ese suceso, aún no pudo confesarle a él lo que ella sentía en realidad.

Sakura tomó a su osito y lo abrazó, nostálgica.

- ¡Te quiero, Shaoran, regresa conmigo! - susurraba.

En ese preciso instante, Shaoran, en su cuarto, dirigía una mirada de ternura y nostalgia hacia el hermoso cielo, desde su ventana.

- ¡Cuánto te extraño, mi querida Sakura! - susurraba. -¿Realmente querrá volver a verme¿Tendrá alguna respuesta? -

Lo que él no sabía era el regalo que le tenían preparado en su casa, ya que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número quince, mas su familia sabía que él no se iba a acordar, ya que desde que volvió de Japón hace cinco años, no había apartado de su mente aquella niña de ojos color esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa.

Finalmente, Shaoran logró conciliar el sueño, y se durmió pensando en ella.

Sakura, por su parte, fue al living y comprobó que había alguien más que no lograba dormir.

- ¿Tampoco tienes sueño? - preguntó Yue.

- No. Además, Kero quiso comer algo - dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Piensas en el descendiente de Clow? -

Pregunta sorpresiva por parte de Yue. Sakura se sonroja al pensar en Shaoran.

- Si - dijo ella. ¿Para que le iba a mentir, si podía confiar en Yue?

- ¿Lo extrañas? -

- Si, mucho - Sakura se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo.

Yue se quedó callado, pensando, hasta que formuló una importante pregunta: - Sientes algo especial por ese muchacho¿verdad? -

Sakura seguía sonrojada.

- Si, lo quiero -

- ¿Se lo dirás si regresa? -

- No lo sé. Tal vez él ya no me quiera -

- ¿Te lo ha confesado, entonces? -

- Si -

Yue nuevamente se quedó pensando. Realmente él sentía curiosidad por aquel sentimiento.

- Sakura¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo que realmente sentías por él? -

Sakura, sonrojada aún más que antes, y sorprendida nuevamente por la pregunta, sacó su misteriosa carta, se la mostró a Yue y le explicó su origen. Yue quedó impresionado. No tenía idea de que Sakura hubiera tenido el poder para crear una carta nueva. Luego de ello, sintió que no podía seguir preguntando hasta que las cosas se solucionaran entre su ama y Shaoran.

- Me voy a dormir - dijo ella de repente. - Buenas noches, Yue -

- Buenas noches -

En eso Kero, en su forma original, salió al living.

- Aah! He quedado satisfecho! -

- Buenas noches, Kero - dijo Sakura.

- Buenas noches, Sakura - respondió este.

Sakura subió a su habitación, contempló el cielo por última vez, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, pensando en él.

- Shaoran... - susurró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Yue y Kero conversaban.

- Sakura se ve tan deprimida¿qué le ocurrirá? - preguntó Kero.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Kerberos? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nuestra maestra siente algo especial por el descendiente de Clow -

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Está enamorada de ese mocoso!? -

- ¡Habla bajo! - dijo Yue. - Efectivamente. Además, ella a creado una carta gracias a ese sentimiento -

- No me lo ha dicho -

- No entiendo porque no nos había comentado de esa carta antes -

- Yo tampoco lo sé -

Al día siguiente, Shaoran baja a desayunar y encuentra el comedor vacío.

- ¿A donde ha ido todo el mundo? - se pregunta.

Se dirige al living y es asustado por sus hermanas, las cuales lo saludan con un sonoro "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran!"

Shaoran se había quedado allí, sentado en el suelo, atontado. - ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? - se preguntaba.

- Aquí tienes, hijo - le dijo su madre, dirigiéndose hacia él con un colorido... sobre.

- Muchas gracias, madre - dijo él, incorporándose mientras abría el susodicho. En su interior había un pasaje a Japón. Shaoran queda estupefacto.

- Shaoran, debes ir a Japón, ya que extraños sucesos ocurrirán allí, así que mantente alerta. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, pero te llamaré a mi lado si necesito de tu presencia con urgencia - le dijo su madre.

- Si, madre, Muchas gracias, de nuevo -

- ¡Adivina quien irá contigo, Shaoran! - exclamó alguien que estaba detrás de la señora Li.

- ¡Me... Meiling! - Shaoran quedó sorprendido. - ¿Para que querrá ir? - pensaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro, el sueño y La Explosión**

Días después, el señor Kinomoto había vuelto de la expedición el domingo. Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Ese día le tocaba se la encargada de limpiar el salón.

Bajó a desayunar, se despidió y fue rumbo al instituto. Patinaba tranquilamente, y de repente tuvo una extraña sensación, un presentimiento. Fue entonces que, guiada por una corazonada, terminó en el parque Pingüino. Sakura no entendía por que se encontraba allí, pero igualmente fue a su lugar de siempre: los columpios. Cuando llegó, se sentó allí, como esperando a que sucediera algo. Y sucedió. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Sakura¿eres tú? - dijo una voz muy familiar.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a un joven alto, de ojos marrones, que la miraba dulcemente, un tanto sonrojado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó ella, sorprendida, sonrojada, y con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. - ¡Has vuelto! -

Después de unos minutos...

- Mi madre me ha enviado nuevamente, ya que me dijo que pasarían cosas extrañas -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- No lo sé exactamente. Solo me ha dicho que estuviera en constante alerta -

Sakura lo escuchó y recordó que la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño, pero decidió contárselo más tarde, ya que debía ir al instituto. En eso mira su reloj.

- Todavía es temprano, pero será mejor que me apresure, ya que soy la encargada de asear el salón -

- Te acompaño - le dice Shaoran, mirándola a los ojos.

- S...si, está bi...bién - le dice ella, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Recorrieron tranquilamente el trayecto y llegaron con tiempo. Cuando entraron al salón, no había nadie. Sakura dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y se sentó allí un momento. Shaoran, por su parte, se sentó en donde se sienta Tomoyo, y él se le quedó mirándola, embelesado. Sakura se hallaba más bonita que hace cinco años. Por su parte, Sakura había pensado al ver a Shaoran que estaba más guapo que antes. De repente, ella notó que él la miraba.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, sonrojada - Yo... yo... tú me...-

- Buenos días, Sakura - interrumpe Tomoyo. - ¡Li, que sorpresa! -

- Buenos días, Tomoyo - saludó Sakura, decepcionada.

- Buenos días, Daidouji - respondió, quien se levantó y excusándose de que volvería en cuanto lo llamaran para el anuncio, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.

Caminó por el patio del instituto, esperando a que llegara Meiling, que no debía de tardar. Él ya le había dicho que iría a ver a Sakura antes de ir al establecimiento, por lo que ella iría sola esta vez, lo cual a Meiling no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que en los cinco años que pasaron, tuvo tiempo de sobra como para aprender a quererlo de una manera diferente, sintiéndose feliz por la felicidad de su mejor amigo y su primo favorito.

Shaoran seguía allí, esperando la llegada de su prima en la puerta.

- Pero¿a qué hora piensa llegar? - decía impaciente. De repente vio que una chica se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en seco, justamente donde él se encontraba.

- ¡Ah¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo! -

- ¡Meiling¿¡En donde te habías metido!? -

- Es que me quedé dormida - decía ella, con una mano en la cabeza, riéndose.

- Ya veo - dice él - Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde - dijo, mientras los dos entraban en el edificio.

Una vez que las clases del segundo semestre empiezan, la profesora Mitsuki da el anuncio de los recién llegados, y pasan las horas hasta el descanso. En el medio de la clase, Shaoran le había pasado una nota a Sakura para ver si quería almorzar con él. Ella, en un susurro, aceptó. En la hora del almuerzo, fueron a un lugar apartado, sin saber que Tomoyo y Meiling los seguían.

- ¡Si todo sale bien, tendré la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura en el momento en que se declare ¡Qué ilusión! -

- Tú no cambias, Daidouji -

Los jóvenes Card Captors estaban sentados ya, almorzando. Sakura dudaba aún en declararse. Así que decidió hacer tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño -

Shaoran se dispuso a escuchar con atención. De seguro sería una predicción de lo que su madre quiso decirle. Sakura tomo aire.

- Veo el bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino y estoy en un gran claro. Tú estabas frente a mi y 6 cartas Clow giran a mi alrededor, y luego sale una carta de la ronda y la misteriosa carta que he creado con anterioridad sale de mi bolsillo. Esas dos cartas, con un hermoso resplandor, se funden en una y esa carta se une a la ronda de las otras cinco. Pero después... salen de la ronda otras dos cartas, pero éstas me dan miedo. Se fusionan en un oscuro resplandor, la carta se dirige hacia tí y caes... pero luego la carta fusionada cálidamente va hacia tí y, finalmente, te levantas. Y luego veo una figura alada, muy parecida a Kero y a Spinnel Sun, pero no le ví la cara. Encima de la criatura, flotaba un libro. El título del libro no se veía claramente, excepto la palabra final, que era Clow -

Shaoran quedó impresionado y se puso a meditar lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto reacciona.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que habías creado una carta anteriormente? -

- Si, esta carta - dice ella, mientras se la extiende a Shaoran para que la viera.

- ¿Pero, por qué¿Cómo has podido crear una carta? Veo que no tiene nombre - dice él, asombrado. De repente, él la mira de nuevo, mira la extraña figura. - ¿Qué significa? -

- ¿Qué? -

- La figura de esta carta... no sé... me da una sensación extraña al observarla... como si... - ahí Shaoran corta, deja la carta y observa a Sakura directamente a los ojos. - Sakura... -

- ¿Si, Shaoran? - pero al ver la expresión de él, se sonrojó, imaginándose lo que sucedería...

- Sakura... yo... tú me gustas - dijo él. No fue como la vez pasada, ya que esta vez estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que, aunque no hiciera falta, se lo debía de decir a Sakura nuevamente.

- Yo... - titubeó Sakura. Estaba a punto de declararse...

- ¡Esta presencia! - dicen los dos a la vez.

- ¡No puede ser! - dice Sakura. - ¡Es una carta Clow! -

De pronto, se oyen explosiones en el salón de música. Fueron corriendo rápidamente. Muy cerca de allí se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling, pero ninguna sufrió herida alguna. Shaoran entró por la ventana al salón y se encontró frente a una niña de cabello rojizo, corto y rizado, con un largo vestido blanco y turquesa. Ella flotaba sobre el piano, con unas extrañas esferas brillantes, deslizándose entre sus dedos y surgiendo de entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama Shaoran. - Utiliza a Sueño para dormir a todos -

- ¡Si! - dice ella al instante.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... -

- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... -

- ...quien aceptó la misión contigo... -

- ¡Libérate! -

Su báculo aparece e inmediatamente invoca a Sueño. El efecto es inmediato. Solamente Tomoyo y Meiling quedan despiertas.

La misteriosa niña ríe traviesa y le lanza a Shaoran las esferas que tenía en su mano. Él las esquiva y éstas explotan por detrás suyo. La niña, tranquila, hace explotar una ventana, donde queda un enorme hueco y lo atraviesa, flotando como si nada. Sakura advierte que la niña se dirige hacia ella. Lanza las esferas hacia ella, Tomoyo y Meiling, pero Sakura invocó a Escudo. Shaoran hacía todo lo posible por captar la atención de la carta para que dejara de atacar a Sakura...

- Dios del Trueno ¡vé! -

...Pero no le hacía el menor daño. Ella continuaba atacando, cuando, sin previo aviso, una enorme bestia alada se dirigió como un ave de presa, y chocó con la niña, provocando que ella cayera al suelo, con una expresión triste y dolorosa en su rostro. Estaba inmovilizada temporalmente. La figura se dirige a Sakura, seguida de otro individuo alado.

- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Kero.

- Si, Kero, gracias - responde Sakura. - Oye ¿quien esa niña? -

- Es una de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - respondió éste.

- Cartas creadas por el mago Clow y que este ocultó por su enorme poder. Además, son aún más antiguas que las que capturamos antes. Y si no me equivoco, fue un primer intento fallido antes de crear las cartas Clow que capturamos. Vaya, yo creí que solo era una leyenda familiar - dice Shaoran.

- Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero te equivocas: éstas cartas existen - dice Yue. - Hay algunas inofensivas, pero otras que son muy peligrosas. En este caso, ésta es inofensiva -

- ¿¡Inofensiva!? - exclamó Sakura.

- Así es - responde Yue. - Puede haber otras que causen peores daños que este -

- Ya veo - dice Sakura. - Entonces las cartas que vi en mi sueño... -

- ...Son las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - Shaoran terminó la frase por ella.

- ¿Qué carta es ésta? - preguntó ella.

- Esta debe ser la carta Explosión - respondió Kero - Creo que deberás capturarla y sellarla cuanto antes, ya que se está por incorporar. El problema es que es una carta especial, no la puedes capturar con las cartas que antes eran de Clow - le dice a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces como la capturamos? - preguntó ella.

- Prueba con utilizar tu carta - propuso Shaoran.

- ¡Si! -

El problema era que la carta no tenía nombre, por lo que Sakura solo se le ocurrió invocarla pensando en Shaoran, ya que, pensando en él, la había creado. La idea da resultado. La carta es invocada y envuelve a la carta, encerrándola en una especie de burbuja cálida, justo a tiempo, ya que Explosión estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

La carta regresa en una carta Sakura.

- ¿Huy¿Ya la transformé? -

- En efecto. Al sellarla con el báculo que tiene el poder de tu estrella, ya se transforma sin necesidad de hacer otro conjuro - dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, ya que la presencia y la voz eran demasiado conocidas.

- ¡Eriol! - exclama Sakura. - ¿Cuándo has regresado? -

- Ayer a la noche - responde. - Vine para advertirles sobre estas cartas -

- Oye, Sakura - dice Tomoyo. - La gente está empezando a despertarse -

- Rápido, Kero, Yue, ocúltense en lo alto de los árboles y quédense allí hasta que todos se hayan ido. Después vayan a mi casa - dice Sakura.

Los guardianes obedecen.

- Mejor volvamos al lugar donde estábamos antes. Si permanecemos aquí, se vería sospechoso - dijo entonces Meiling.

Todos aprobaron la idea. Mientras se dirigían allí, Sakura observaba a la carta Explosión. Shaoran, que iba a su lado, también la observaba, y también a Sakura. Mientras almorzaban, Eriol hablaba.

- Para poder vencer a las Cartas Legendarias, se necesitaría invocar muchas cartas a la vez -

- ¿¡Cómo¡Si Sakura hace eso, perderá mucha energía, y eso sería fatal para ella! - exclamó Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó, feliz por saber que a él le importaba.

- No lo creo - respondió Eriol. - Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que utilizaste tus poderes¿verdad, Sakura? -

- Si -

- Por lo tanto - continuó Eriol - En todo este tiempo Sakura debe haberse fortalecido bastante y seguramente su nivel de magia a aumentado considerablemente. Me doy cuenta al ver a Yue. Él tiene todos sus poderes intactos y no se encuentra débil -

- Es verdad - reconoció Shaoran.

- Por otra parte... - Eriol mostró una de sus enigmáticas miradas - ...no será necesario invocar todas las cartas -

- Pero si tú acabas de decir... -

- Si, se lo que acabo de decir, Sakura, pero tú has creado una carta que es mucho más poderosa que todas las cartas que transformaste - dijo Eriol - ¿Me permites esa carta que acabas de utilizar, la que creaste tú? -

- Si, Eriol, por supuesto - dijo Sakura.

- Esta carta ha sido creada a partir de una gran sentimiento que posees, Sakura - dijo Eriol.

Ella, por supuesto, se sonrojó por el comentario y porque Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Puede ser...? - pensó él.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El gran momento de los Card Captors y el Color**

De repente, la campana sonó, anunciando el fin del descanso.

- Podemos reunirnos en mi casa, después de clase - dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos.

- Yo iré más tarde con Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun, en sus identidades falsas. Tenemos mucho de que hablar -

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Tomoyo, Meiling ¿Vienen a tomar el té después de clase? -

- Lo lamento, Sakura - le dice Tomoyo. - Pero Meiling y yo tenemos planes. Estaremos allí más tarde - le da una señal a Meiling.

- Ya veo -

- Oye, Shaoran puede acompañarte - dice Meiling.

- ¿¡Eehh!? -

Las clases continuaron normalmente, excepto en el salón de música, por lo que los alumnos de la clase de Sakura no tuvieron clase y salieron temprano.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaban rumbo al punto de reunión. Se detuvieron un momento, en el puente. Aquel, donde hablaron por penúltima vez. Ambos recordaban muy bien todo eso, por lo que Sakura, finalmente, se decidió.

- Shaoran... - ella rompió el silencio, sonrojada a más no poder, extrajo de un bolsillo su carta - Lo que dijo Eriol acerca de esta carta es cierto. La pude crear porque un sentimiento muy importante nació dentro de mi, un sentimiento hacía tí, Shaoran - Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sakura tomó aire. - Shaoran... yo... tú me... tú me gustas -

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y estaba allí, de pie, asombrado y feliz. ¡Sakura le correspondía! Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura era feliz de estar allí, rodeada entre sus fuertes brazos. Luego se apartaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Shaoran tomó ese aterciopelado rostro entre sus manos y se le acercó. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una agradable sensación de felicidad en todo su ser, mientras recibía su primer beso. Shaoran sintió lo mismo. Luego se separaron un poco. Al abrir los ojos, Sakura observó los ojos de Shaoran y su tierna sonrisa. Ambos eran felices y ese sería, indudablemente, un momento dificil de olvidar.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Sintieron la presencia de una de las Cartas Legendarias Clow. Buscaron de donde provenía la presencia y observaron el agua, la cual ya no era azul cristalina, sinó que era violácea. No solo el agua: el cielo, por su parte de celeste pasó a ser dorado y las nubes, de un color entre verde y plateado.

- ¿Pero, que está pasando? - Shaoran estaba nervioso y confundido.

- No lo sé, pero es hermoso¿verdad? - Sakura estaba encantada y asombrada.

- Si, lo sé, Pero sería mejor que transformes tu llave en un báculo -

Cuando Sakura acabó de conjurar el hechizo y tuvo entre sus manos el báculo mágico, aparecen Kero y Yue, en sus formas originales.

- ¡Oh! - exclama Yue. - Esta debe ser la carta del Color -

- ¿La carta del Color? Pues... que maravillosos colores le ha puesto al ambiente -

- ¡No es momento para alabarla, Sakura¡Debemos hallar la ubicación de la carta! - dice Kero.

Todos empezaron a buscar. A pesar de todo, no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos, recogido en un par de hermosos rodetes, que parecía una acróbata vestida de preciosos colores, daba saltos acrobáticos sobre la superficie del agua para terminar posándose en el centro del puente.

Al darse cuenta, Kero alerta a su dueña.

- ¡Sakura¡ Esa es la verdadera identidad de la carta Color! -

Kero se le había acercado mucho a la carta, por lo que esta aprovechó, y con una mirada traviesa en su níveo rostro, posó sus manos en las alas del guardián, que antes eran doradas, y se le empezaron a llenar de muchísimos puntos de distintos colores, muchos de ellos, chillones, formando con todos ellos florecillas. Kero quedó estupefecto, y no fue necesario que la carta le agregara más colores, porque el rostro de la pobre bestía se enrojeció de la verguenza. Se sentía ridiculizado. La carta no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, partiéndose de risa. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad. Invocó su carta como la vez anterior, encerró a Color...

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

...Y la carta transformada, de inmediato, se posó en la mano de su dueña. Sakura, al ver a Kero, pudo comprobar que había vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ella no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Kero, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Ay, Kero¡Te veías muy gracioso cuando la carta te cambió el color tus alas¡! - dijo, y todos rieron. Kero, en cambio, no le veía la gracia ¬¬

Kero y Yue volvieron a sus formas falsas, por lo que Kero tuvo que ir en la mochila de Sakura, y ella, Shaoran y Yukito fueron rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Yukito no preguntó porque estaba en otro lugar, ya que sabía perfectamente que su otro yo había ido allí, así que simplemente acompañó a los Card Captors.

Cuando llegaron, comprobaron que no había nadie, por lo que los guardianes recuperaron sus formas originales. Yue se dio cuenta de que su ama necesitaba estar a solas con Shaoran, por eso es que se llevó a Kero al cuarto de ella, mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres té, Shaoran? -

- Si. ¿Te ayudo? -

- Esta bién -

Y así Shaoran preparaba el té y Sakura buscaba el otro paquete de galletas que había escondido del goloso Kero. Y también, sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, ella sacó un pastel listo para hornear que había sacado del congelador.

Mientras tanto, Kero y Yue discutían el asunto de lo Cartas Legendarias de Clow.

- Mi verdadera inquietud - decía Yue - es saber la razón por la cual las cartas se liberaron -

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero seguramente Eriol podrá aclararnos esa duda. Lo que a mi, en cambio, me inquieta, es saber que fue lo que le pasó a Sakura anoche. Conociéndola, estoy seguro de que estaba teniendo algún sueño que predijera este hecho. Aunque, antes de que yo la despertara, ella pronunció el nombre de ese mocoso, por lo cual tengo dudas de que si fue una predición o solo soño con él -

- Podemos sugerirle que utilize la carta Sueño, para poder ampliar ese sueño, en caso de que haya sido una predicción -

- ¡Buena idea! Le preguntaremos a Sakura sobre lo que soñó y después le comentaremos lo demás a Eriol - djo Kero.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, después de un paseo por la ciudad. Realmente, la relación entre éstas dos chicas había cambiado. Ahora eran más compinches, aunque Meiling la siguiera llamando por su apellido.

Los cinco años también habían influido en Tomoyo. Uno de los cambios más importantes eran sus sentimientos. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Sakura, salvo que ahora, alguien más se había infiltrado en su corazón: el joven Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Eriol le había pasado igual. No entendía como, ni cuando, ni por que; solo sabía que la preciosa Tomoyo, que ahora era más bonita que antes, llegó a ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón. Y en su mente, ni hablar. No se la podía quitar de allí desde que había retornado al Japón. Justamente, en aquel momento, Eriol observaba a Tomoyo desde su cuarto, el antiguo cuarto del mago Clow. El joven estaba allí, en su asiento favorito, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la preciosa muchachita. Cuando de repente entran Nakuru y Spinnel, Eriol quita rápidamente la hermosa imagen.

- ¡Eriol, Spy y yo estamos listos! -

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre tán ridículo - dice Spinnel.

- ¡Pero si es adorable, y te queda muy bien, Spy - dice ella.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos - dice Eriol. Spinnel se mete en un bolso que la muchacha llevaba y se marcharon hacia la casa de Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La importante reunión**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban allí, hablando en el living. Él la había ayudado a preparar todo para las visitas. Conversaban, recordando la captura de la carta Pasado, sonrientes por los momentos especiales que habían pasado esa noche, una noche de confesiones.

- ¡Cuanto problemas nos había causado esa carta! - decía ella.

- Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra la carta Tiempo? Esa si que fue una carta dificil - dice él.

- Estoy de acuerdo -

- Por otra parte... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si hay algo que no olvidaré fue cuando transformaste a Flote ¿lo recuerdas? -

- Mmm... ¿en la exposición de ositos? -

- ¡Sí¡Creí que no lo ibas a recordar! Yo la recuerdo muy bien... -

- ¿Y, por qué? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Por ser el día en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti -

Sakura también sonrió . Shaoran la besó. Era un hermoso beso. Kero y Yue estaban en la mitad de la escalera, sintiendo la presencia de Clow, es decir, que Eriol estaba muy cerca. En eso ven la escena y Kero, por supuesto, deseaba interrumpirlos, pero Yue posó su mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que observara atentamente.

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Kerberos? - decía Yue, en voz baja.

- ¿De qué? - Kero aún estaba furioso.

- El mago Clow jamás experimentó el sentimiento que Sakura experimenta ahora. No sabemos con certeza sobre ese sentimiento tan especial -

Kero miró a Yue.

- Veo que estás curioso por experimentar ese sentimento, Yue -

Yue se asombró. Kero no era tan observador... hasta ahora...

- Es que... solamente quiero saber de que se trata. Mira - le señaló a Sakura, quien en ese momento se la veía muy sonriente. Kero la observó atentamente. - ¿No lo ves? Sakura se ve muy feliz al lado del descendiente de Clow. Yo quiero saber por que, pero quería esperar un tiempo para preguntar -

- Tienes razón -

- ¿En qué? -

- Es cierto lo que dices. Sakura se ve feliz con ese mocoso¿por qué? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que debo de desistir. Si Sakura realmente encontró la felicidad estando al lado de él, creo que no voy a interferir -

- Una decisión favorable para todos, Kerberos. Sin duda alguna -

En eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Eran Meiling y Tomoyo. Kero y Yue bajan y se dirigen al living, para esperar a Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a la cocina a preparar los últimos toques. Tomoyo supervisaba el trabajo realizado por Sakura, por que hacía años que le había enseñado a la Maestra de Cartas los trucos para hacer unos pasteles deliciosos. Ella esperaba poder agasajar a Shaoran con ese pastel, mientras que Tomoyo esperaba hacer lo mismo con Eriol, ya que ella también había llevado un postre helado. A todo esto, Sakura ya le había puesto al tanto a su amiga de los últimos acontecimientos.

Shaoran también estaba haciendo lo mismo con Meiling.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? - preguntó ella.

- Si... -

- ¿Y qué te respondió? -

- Ella siente lo mismo que yo -

- ¡Qué bien¡- Meiling abraza a su primo y luego va a la cocina. - Kinomoto ¿puedo hablar contigo? -

- Seguro. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Tomoyo? -

- ¡No, para nada! Además, el pastel está muy bien, así que mételo en el horno y recuerda que debes estar atenta al tiempo -

- No te preocupes, Daidouji, yo la ayudaré ahora - dijo Meiling.

Tomoyo fue al pasillo y Shaoran estaba allí, por lo que decidió hablar con él.

- Oye Li ¿es verdad? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Sakura? -

- Si... -

- ¡Cuanto me alegro! -

Mientras tanto...

- Mmm... huele muy bien, creo que ya casi estará listo - dijo Sakura, controlando el tiempo.

- Oye, Kinomoto... -

- ¿Si? -

- Shaoran me lo ha contado todo. Solo quiero decirte que lo que te escribí hace tiempo es verdad: ya no quiero a Shaoran como antes. Ahora es mi mejor amigo, así que espero que sea feliz a tu lado. Y sé muy bien que lo será -

- Gracias, Meiling. Oye¿has encontrado a alguien en especial? -

Meiling se sonrojó bonitamente.

- Si. Su nombre es Nayoki. Vino de visita a Hong Kong hace cuatro años, nos conocimos, y desde entonces nos comunicamos por e-mail -

- Y... ¿te gusta? -

- Si... -

- ¿Él te ha correspondido? -

- Si. Había vuelto a Hong Kong hace dos años especialmente para decírmelo -

- Igual que Shaoran, solo que ahora estamos con las cartas nuevas -

- Es verdad. Bueno, si no me equivoco, Kinomoto, creo que ya es hora de sacar el pastel - dijo Meiling. - Iré con Shaoran y Daidouji -

- De acuerdo - dice Sakura, mientras extraía del horno un hermoso pastel de fresas.

Por otra parte...

- La presencia de Clow es cada vez más cercana. Ya no debe de tardar en venir - decía Yue.

- Mejor que se apresure, ya estoy oliendo ese delicioso pastel que Sakura acaba de hornaer - Kero estaba impaciente por incarle el diente a ese postre.

Se oye nuevamente la puerta. Esta vez es abierta. Sakura, extrañada, le pidió a Shaoran que se fijara quien era. Éste, al acercarse a la puerta, vio que se trataba de Touya, y éste, al ver a Li, se disgustó muchísimo, y viseversa.

Sakura salió de la cocina.

- ¿Acaso llegó Eriol, Shaoran? - Sakura se sorprende al ver a Touya - ¡Her... hermano! Creí que estarías trabajando en la universidad -

- Olvidé unos apuntes - dijo. - ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí? -

- ¡Está aquí por que yo lo he invitado! - Sakura estaba furiosa.

En eso, Touya se percata de la presencia de Yue y Kero en el living, por lo que decidió quedarse con ellos. Él había perdido sus poderes y desde hace cinco años que no veía a su madre. Lo que Touya no sabía era que Yue estaba preparado para devolverle el favor.

En eso los guardianes y los Card Captors sienten la presencia del mago Clow, y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró, obviamente, con Eriol, Nakuru y Spinnel. La chica los hace pasar y Nakuru explotó de alegría al ver al hermano de Sakura.

- ¡Touya, que sorpresa! - exclama ella, colgándose del cuello de éste.

- Pesas mucho, Akisuki - contesta él, con un dejo de acidez.

- Nakuru... - Eriol la llamó. Enseguida la chica se tranquilizó y retornó a su verdadera forma, al igual que Spinnel. - Ahoras les podré decir todo acerca de la nuevas cartas -

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos que se revelan**

- Muy bien. Ahora¿alguien desea preguntarme algo para empezar? -

- Si - dijo Yue - ¿Cómo fue que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se liberaron? -

- Buena pregunta - dijo Eriol, y respondió: - Como yo poseo la memoria de Clow, sé que él las había ocultado por que una de ellas tenía la capacidad de convertirse y hacerse pasar por un humano con poderes y, por lo tanto, dominar a las demás. Esta carta pudo haber despertado cuando reunió la energía suficiente como para manejarse ella sola, manejar a sus compañeras y para poder liberarse del libro donde todas se encontraban -

- ¿El libro¿Hay un libro mágico anterior a The Clow? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Si. Se llama The Legendary Clow. Este libro tiene poderes mayores que el libro The Clow. Al igual que este, The Legendary Clow también puede otorgarle a la carta más poderosa una llave mágica, como la que Sakura utilizaba para capturar las cartas Clow, e incluso la carta puede hacer uso del lenguaje verbal. Para que las cartas no se pudieran liberar, el mago Clow puso a la custodia a un guardián, pero me temo que este también es más poderoso que Kerberos y Yue juntos, y además tiene la misma fuerza que Spinnel Sun y Ruby Moon. Si la carta reunió el poder suficiente como para controlar al guardián, lo cual no es imposible, entonces ni Kerberos ni Yue podrán hacer nada ellos solos en contra de él -

Kero y Yue quedaron impactados. Se miraron uno al otro, miraron a Sakura y luego a Eriol. Comprendieron que no iban a poder ayudar a su ama tanto como ellos quisieran. De repente, a Yue se le ocurrió una idea.

- Nosotros solos no podríamos, pero si Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun nos ayudaran, tal vez... - pensaba él.

- No tienes porque alarmarte, Yue - le respondió Eriol. Yue se sorprendió. - Puede haber la posibilidad de que la carta no haya reunido la cantidad suficiente de magia para controlarlo. Si tenemos suerte, él nos ayudará a enfrentarla y enfrentar las cartas que ella mande -

- Pero¿y si no es así¿Qué haríamos si la carta puede controlar al guardián? -

- Entonces pondremos en práctica tu plan. Es bastante bueno - le extendió una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

Shaoran interrumpió, en su afán por saber más del asunto.

- ¿Cuántas cartas hay? - preguntó.

- Hay 6 cartas: Explosión, que es la que Sakura capturó; Color, Deseo, Enfermedad, Cura y la más fuerte de las 6, la que es capaz de controlar a las demás: el Odio -

- Cuando estabamos viniendo hacía aquí, Sakura capturó la carta Color. Muéstrasela, Sakura - dijo Kero

Sakura le extendió la carta a Eriol.

- ¡Bien hecho! - dijo éste. - Las cartas no actúan solas, como las cartas Clow, sino que Odio las manda, ella está al tanto de lo que te sucede, lo que sucede a tu alrededor y también está pendiente de las personas que están cercanas a tí. Incluso las que no poseen magia. Por eso, debes estar en constante alerta -

Fue en ese momento cuando Shaoran recordó las palabras de su madre: - Cosas muy extrañas ocurrirán en Japón, así que mantente alerta -

- Me pregunto cual será la siguiente carta - preguntó este.

- De eso no estoy seguro - dijo Eriol - Ahora sabemos que a la carta solamente le quedan las cartas Deseo, Cura y Enfermedad, su guardián e incluso ella podría atacar también. Debemos prepararnos para que podamos enfrentarla a ella y a las demás -

- Entonces... - Sakura finalmente habló - ¿nos ayudarás? -

Eriol sonrió

- Desde un punto de vista, si - dijo - No me corresponde a mi enfrentarme con ellas, ya que tú eres la Maestra de las cartas Clow y de los guardianes, y tienes ahora la obligación de capturarlas. Lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte buscando la manera de enfrentarlas -

- Entiendo - dijo Sakura. En eso ella recuerda que debe servir el té. Ella hace ese comentario, cuando Touya se levanta.

- Bueno, yo me regreso a la Universidad. Después me iré a trabajar desde allí. Volveré muy tarde, no me esperes - dice, mientras sube las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.

Sakura, después de esto, va a la cocina para preparar todo. En eso, los guardianes de Sakura y los de Eriol, diciendo que debían hablar, se dirigen al cuarto de Sakura, de manera que en la sala solamente quedaron Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran. Y en eso...

- Iré a la cocina a ayudarle a Sakura - dice Shaoran.

- Yo también - dijo Meiling, y los primos se retiraron, dejándolos solos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta. Touya se había retirado de allí.

Tomoyo, algo sonrojada, se levanta.

- Iré a ayudar a Sakura... - dice ella, pero Eriol la estaba detiene tomándola suavemente de un brazo.

- Espera - dice él. - Espera, Tomoyo... -

Ella se sorprendió. Eriol la había llamado por su nombre...

- Hiragizawa, tú... -

Él enrojeció un poco. Estaba decidido. Lo haría en ese preciso momento.

- Tomoyo... - tomó aire silenciosamente -...Quiero decirte que tú me... -

- El té está listo - dice Sakura, pero ella al ver la escena, aunque fuera un poco despistada, se dio cuenta de que entró en un mal momento. - Perdónenme, creo que no debí... -

- Está bien, Sakura - dijo Eriol, con un dejo de decepción, del cual todos los demás se dieron cuenta, excepto Sakura e, incluso, Tomoyo. Aunque ella siempre era observadora en las miradas y características de los demás, esa vez estaba tan sorprendida por el momento anterior que ni siquiera atinó a decir nada, solamente se sentó en silencio.

- Bueno - dijo Sakura - Espero que les guste este pastel. Lo preparé yo misma - y le faltó poco a Sakura para decir: "- Lo preparé yo misma, especialmente para tí, Shaoran - ", pero pensó que debía guardarse ese comentario para algún otro momento. Ella estaba nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que convidaba a unas visitas con un pastel hecho por ella.

En eso, al terminar de servir, todos prueban el pastel.

- Este es el primer pastel que hago yo sola, así que espero que les guste -

- Sakura, este pastel está exquisito - dijo Eriol.

- Lo mismo digo - dice Meiling.

- ¡Te ha salido muy bien, Sakura! - exclama Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias - contesta ella.

En eso, Sakura mira a Shaoran, el cual le sonríe.

- Está delicioso, Sakura -

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, feliz por haberle servido un postre hecho por ella a su querido Shaoran.

Después de ello, siguieron conversando de otros temas por un par de horas, dejando a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow en el olvido. En eso, se hace la hora de la cena.

- ¿Se quedan a cenar? - preguntó la dueña de casa.

- Si - dijeron todos. En eso vienen Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun.

- Eriol, queremos pedirte permiso para regresar a la mansión - dijo Ruby Moon.

- Esta bien - responde él.

Antes de que se fueran, a Spinnel Sun se le veía un poco decepcionado, pero Eriol decidió que hablaría con él después.

En eso baja Kero, en su forma original.

- ¿Y Yue? - preguntó Sakura.

- Se quedó dormido - respondió Kero. En su rostro había una sonrisa alegre y triunfal.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigen a la cocina, para preparar todo.

- Oye, Kerberos ¿Porqué Spinnel Sun tenía tan mala cara? - pregunta Eriol.

Kerberos se ríe, orgulloso.

- Le he ganado en los video juegos. No hay duda de que soy el mejor - dice y ríe de forma un poco vanidosa, mientras una gota cae de las cabezas de Eriol y Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Meiling preparaban la cena, y Sakura tendía la mesa, para después seguir encargándose. Una hora más tarde, la cena estaba lista. Kero, para ese tipos de situaciones, cambia a su forma falsa, y así poder comer con mayor comodidad U. Todos cenaron muy bien, y luego le seguía el postre que Tomoyo había preparado. Al igual que la situación anterior con respecto a Sakura con su pastel, Tomoyo esperaba la opinión de Eriol. Este, sonriendo, no tardó en responder.

- Está delicioso, Daidouji -

Ella quedó asombrada nuevamente ¿Adonde había ido a parar esa confianza que Eriol le había dado en el momento que estaban solos¿Porqué no le había llamado por su nombre en ese momento? - Tal vez - pensó - Eriol no quiera tener esa confianza delante de los demás... - Ella solo dijo un "Gracias" un poco triste, por respuesta.

Eriol se dio cuenta de ello, y comprendió que se había precipitado muchísimo al tratar tan confiadamente a Tomoyo anteriormente, pero decidió remediarlo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Una vez que terminaron, conversaron un poco más y, finalmente, los invitados decidieron que era hora de retirarse. De repente, Shaoran se le ocurre una idea.

- Sakura, si quieres me quedo a ayudarte a limpiar... - le dijo, un poco sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió, también con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias -

- Meiling¿tú te puedes adelantar? - preguntó él.

- Si, Shaoran, no hay problema, iré con Daidouji -

- Si no les molesta, las acompaño - dijo un Eriol algo tímido, pero enigmático como siempre.

- Yo no tengo problema, y Daidouji tampoco lo tiene¿verdad? - dijo Meiling, con un guiño disimulado dirigido a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, solo atinó a responder que no le molestaba, pero su mirada se veía triste, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Meiling se dio cuenta, pero nada dijo, por lo que los tres se despidieron de los Card Captors y se retiraron.

- A Tomoyo se la veía un poco extraña¿verdad? - comentó Sakura, mientras lavaba los platos. Ella rara vez se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que los demás ocultan, pero la mirada de Tomoyo después de la cena era demasiado sospechosa para Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shaoran, quien estaba secando los platos que Sakura le iba alcanzando.

- ¿No notaste algo en su mirada? Era como si... como si estuviera muy triste - dijo Sakura, meditando nuevamente el rostro de su amiga.

- Puede ser... - dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol estaban caminado por la calle. En eso llegan a una esquina y se detienen.

- Bueno, hasta aquí les puedo acompañar - dice Meiling. - Nos vemos, cuídense -

- Hasta luego - la despidió Tomoyo, viendo como Meiling se alejaba rápidamente. Tomoyo se quedó allí...

- ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Eriol.

- Si - dijo Tomoyo.

Había pasado unos interminables e infinitos minutos de un silencio incómodo del que ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta, mientras hacían la caminata.

- Tomoyo... - dijo Eriol, al fin.

Tomoyo no aguantó más y se detuvo.

- ¿Porqué, Eriol? - dijo, causando la sorpresa del muchacho. Él se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda a ella - ¿Porqué me lastimas así? En un momento demuestras confianza y al momento siguiente haces como que nada ha pasado - ella estaba cabizbaja y sonrojada.

Eriol se dio cuenta que su inquietud la había lastimado profundamente. Fue entonces que aprovechó para solucionar de una vez por todas ese embrollo.

- Tomoyo... - Eriol se dio la vuelta lentamente, se acercó y posó sus manos en aquellos hombros. Ella levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia aquellos enigmáticos ojos que la miraban dulcemente, en un rostro sonrojado, pero serio. - Tomoyo, no es mi intención lastimarte... pero pensé que te había molestado que me hubiese confiando así, tan repentinamente, pero veo que al intentar remediar la situación, la empeoré. Perdóname, me tomé esa libertad porque ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por tí... Tomoyo, tú me gustas -

Tomoyo no atinaba hacer o decir nada. Estaba emocionada. Y tomó la importante determinación.

- Eriol, tú también me gustas. Eres una persona muy especial para mi y... - fue entonces cuando ella dejó de hablar, siendo interrumpida por Eriol, quien, al oír ello, solo pudo acercarse aún más a ella y darle todo su amor en un beso, al mismo tiempo en que ella entregaba su corazón por medio de sus labios.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El misterio de Yue, la carta traidora y la pena de Meiling**

Sakura y Shaoran se habían quedado dormidos en el living, mirando una hermosa película romántica que estaban pasando. En eso ella se despierta, y, despacio, se levanta sin despertarlo. Al rato vuelve con una manta y lo cubre, observándolo con ternura.

- Se ve aún más guapo cuando está dormido - pensaba. Como ella también tenía sueño, se cubre con la manta e inmediatamente se queda dormida, a su lado.

Shaoran se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y que debía de volver, y vio a Sakura a su lado, tan hermosa, durmiendo tranquilamente, y pensó que sería mejor llevarla a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó allí, Kero, en su forma original, y Yue, estaban dormidos también. Shaoran depositó a Sakura en su cama y la cubrió. En eso...

- ¿Eres feliz? -

Yue estaba de pie, ante él.

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran estaba un poco confundido.

- ¿Eres feliz junto a Sakura? -

- Si - Shaoran no dudó en decírselo, por que fue Yue el que le había ayudado a descubrir su verdaderos sentimentos hacia Sakura.

Yue dudó, pero deseaba saber. - ¿Tanto la quieres? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Daría mi vida por ella - respondió sin dudarlo.

El guardián quedó conforme con la respuesta, deseoso de experimentar ese sentimiento. Nadie podría saber porque estaba tan curioso. Además, por alguna misteriosa razón, alguien aparecía en su mente, y sospechaba que lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ese ser era algo similar. Debía sacarse la duda pronto...

- Ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta - dijo Yue, finalmente.

Después de que Shaoran se retira, Yue sube nuevamente a la habitación y observa un momento a Sakura. Lo que él esperaba era que ella les enseñara a los guardianes sobre este sentimiento, como el mago Clow les había enseñado lo que es la amistad, la tristeza, la ira, y otros sentimientos, excepto el amor que se tiene entre dos personas, porque no lo experimentó. Yue abre la ventana, sale por allí, la vuelve a cerrar, observa a Sakura por última vez, y se dirigió a su casa, es decir, a la casa de Yukito.

Así pasó la noche, tranquilamente... si no fuera por un extraño suceso que se desarrollaba en el bosque, cerca del parque Pingüino...

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - pregunta una chica de oscuro cabello largo y ojos rojos, al parecer humana... mostrando una mirada de enfado.

- Si, no soporto la idea de que tú me controles. Tú estás hecha por el odio, y yo no cumpliré lo que me pidas porque no tienes corazón - le respondió una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Esta era de menor edad que la muchacha con la que hablaba y tenía en su espaldas un par de grandes alas verdes y finas como la seda, semejantes a la de los colibríes.

- Vete, si quieres, pero no sobrevivirás sin mis poderes - dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maligna.

- No me importa - dijo la niña, la cual se elevó hacia la noche, ocultando su presencia para que la muchacha no la encontrara. Sabía perfectamente adonde tendría que ir si no quería morir en manos de aquel malvado ser.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despierta al toque del reloj. Había sentido la presencia de una carta Clow, pero lo extraño era que estaba demasiado cerca, como si estuviera a su lado... En eso ve a Kero, en su forma original, quien la estaba observando.

- ¿Tú también sientes esa presencia, Kero? -

- Si, se siente muy fuerte... mmm... - Kero estaba meditando, ya que, al igual que Sakura, sentía demasiado cerca la presencia. De pronto, sin previo aviso, aparece lentamente al lado de la puerta, frente a Sakura, la niña que había escapado del bosque.

- ¡Sakura¡Esa es la verdadera forma de la carta Deseo¡Debes capturarla! -

Ella estaba por invocar al báculo, cuando, sin previo aviso, el libro sale del otro cajón, se abre y deja salir a la carta Espejo, quien aparece y se transforma en el doble de Sakura.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Sakura.

La carta Clow, al parecer, triste, miró fijamente a los ojos a la carta Espejo por unos momentos, y ésta después empezó a hablar.

- Ama, la carta me a comunicado lo que le ha ocurrido ayer a la noche - dicho esto relató lo sucedido - Es por eso que ha venido aquí a entregarse voluntariamente, para que tú seas su ama -

Después de que la carta Espejo terminó de hablar, la carta Deseo se transformó en un haz de luz, para posarse en una carta Sakura, en la mano de ésta. Después de ello, la carta Espejo retornó a su forma de carta, en el libro, el cual volvió a su sitio.

Sakura estaba allí, embobada, sin saber que decir. Kero reaccionó, retornó a su forma falsa y una sonrisa asomó en la carita del pequeño león.

- Sabía que Deseo no iba a dejarse manejar por Odio. Es una carta que puede independizarse de los seres que no tienen corazón. Por eso eligió quedarse contigo, Sakura - dijo Kero, quien cambió su expresión, enigmático y serio. - Pero fue un acto muy riesgoso -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow sobreviven por el poder que Odio les dá. Al traicionarla, Deseo estuvo a punto de convertirse en una carta común y corriente, ya que no tenía a nadie para que le otorgara energía. Pero sabiendo que tú eras la Maestra de Cartas, vino inmediatamente, porque sabe que tú nunca la utilizarías para hacer maldades -

A todo esto, el tiempo había pasado...

- ¡Uuyy¡¡Se me hace tarde!! -

Se cambió rápidamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia el comedor. Kero se quedó allí, en el cuarto. Con su poder, hizo que el libro saliera nuevamente y se abriera. Sacó a todas las cartas que había allí y las metió en la carterita especial donde Sakura las llevaba siempre. Finalmente, la última carta que guardó fue a Deseo. Sakura ya había bajado al comedor.

- ¡Buenos días! - saluda ella.

- Buenos días, Sakura - Fijitaka respondió el saludo.

- Buenas tardes, monstruo - le dijo Touya, para enojarla.

- Bue-nos-días, hermano. ¡Y yo no soy ningún monstruo! - Touya había logrado su objetivo. La hizo enfadar.

- Pues creo que otro monstruo no gritaría tanto como tú, monstruo - dijo él. Lo que ganó con ello fue que Sakura le pisara fuertemente un pie.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sakura volvió al cuarto y encontró su carterita en la cama.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya he guardado todas las cartas - dijo Kero, al ver la pregunta que venía.

- Gracias, Kero. ¡Nos vemos! -

Salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya me voy! - se despedía mientras la abría.

- ¡Ve con cuidado! - le dijo su padre.

Patinó tranquila, pero velozmente, admirando la belleza de los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían suavemente, y disfrutando de la brisa matinal. En eso, ve a alguien en el lugar donde antes Yukito esperaba a los hermanos Kinomoto para acompañarlos en el trayecto, hace 3 años. Era Shaoran.

- Buenos días, Shaoran - le saluda Sakura.

- Buenos días, Sakura - le responde Shaoran. Ella se acerca y él la besa en la mejilla dulcemente. Sakura, algo sonrojada, esboza una hermosa sonrisa, de la cual Shaoran disfruta plenamente mientras caminaba hacía el instituto, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Llegaron allí y fueron al salón. Tomoyo y Meiling saludan a los jóvenes recien llegados y ellos les respondieron el saludo. En eso entra la profesora Mitsuki y todos toman sus lugares.

- Les daré una anuncio. A llegado un alumno desde Inglaterra, al cual ustedes deben de conocer bien... -

- ¿Podría ser...? - preguntó en voz baja Sakura a Tomoyo.

- Seguramente - dijo ella, sonrojándose bonitamente al pensarlo.

- ...Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Eriol Hiragizawa - decía la profesora mientras hacía pasar a Eriol. Él dirigió su mirada a la clase, hasta posarla en la de Tomoyo, y luego sonrió. Lo mismo hizo ella, quien seguía sonrojada. Sakura observó ello, pero no se percató de nada.

- Veamos¿adónde te sentarás...? - divagaba la profesora - ¡Es cierto! Hay un lugar delante de Daidouji. Puedes sentarte allí - decía, a medida de que Eriol se acercaba al lugar indicado, sin dejar de observar a Tomoyo, hasta que se sentó. Continuaron las clases sin tropiezos, y sonó la campana indicando el descanso y se decidió que almorzarían todos juntos.

- ¡Qué bueno que te tocó en el mismo salón que nosotros, Eriol! - dijo Sakura, mientras estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

- Oye Eriol... - dijo Tomoyo, que, al estar sentada a su lado, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho cariñosamente, para sorpresa de todos - ¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirles? -

- Creo que ya no es necesario, Tomoyo - dijo él, tomandola del mentón y acercándolo hacia sí para darle un beso que dejó aún más atónitos a sus amigos, pero contentos, en especial Sakura, por saber que los jóvenes se habían encontrado y eran felices uno junto con el otro.

Meiling, al darse cuenta de la incómoda escena, decidió retirarse.

- Creo estoy de más en este momento, así que nos veremos luego - dijo ella, simulando una falsa sonrisa, la cual fue evidente para todos, excepto para Sakura.

Eriol nada dijo. Al ser la reencarnación del mago Clow, lo sabía todo y no le hacía falta preguntar. Tomoyo, por su parte, tampoco preguntó. Sabía la razón de esa actuación por parte de Meiling, ya que ella le había contado sobre su pesar. Shaoran veía claramente la situación que vivía Meiling al observar a Eriol y a Tomoyo. No podía evitar querer intentar consolar a su querida prima, su gran amiga, por lo que decidió acompañarla. Sakura no se dio cuenta ni dijo nada, ya que no percibía lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

- Te acompaño, Meiling - dijo Shaoran. - Vuelvo luego - dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- Si - dijo ella.

Los jóvenes fueron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, adonde no pudieran ser ni vistos ni oídos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y recorrieron el rostro de la joven. A pesar de que le daba la espalda a Shaoran, éste no tardó en darse cuenta.

- No llores, Meiling - le decía. - ¿Quieres hablar? -

Ella se dio la vuelta y él le vio una mirada que hacía ver claramente el gran sufrimiento interno que ella guardaba en su corazón.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, llorando en su hombro. Él posó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y tratando de consolarla. - Sé lo que Nayoki siente por mi, y también sabe que le correspondo, pero¡lo extraño demasiado¡Hace dos años que no se nada sobre él! - decía ella, sin parar de llorar.

- Tranquilízate, Meiling - le decía su primo. - Ya verás que pronto regresará a tu lado, no llores. Creo que Nayoki no querría verte en el estado en que estás. Hazlo por él, sé paciente y espéralo. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Tienes toda la razón - decía ella, separándose de él, lentamente. - Aunque no puedo evitar ponerme así cuando los veo a Hiragizawa con Daidouji, o a tí con Kinomoto. - Meiling continuaba llorando, pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. - Lo amo demasiado - susurró.

- Házlo por él¿de acuerdo? - dijo Shaoran, dándole un pañuelo.

Meiling, finalmente, luego de un rato largo, secó su rostro, dejó de llorar, y extendió una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Shaoran. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes decir las palabras justas, las palabras que la persona con la que estás necesita escuchar - dijo ella, y le besó la mejilla, como agradecimiento.

Shaoran sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y repitió nuevamente: - Hazlo por Nayoki. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Si - respondió la chica, quien después de ello se levantó, al mismo tiempo que su primo, y después de secar su rostro para que no se notara de que estuvo llorando, se encaminó junto con Shaoran adonde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que solamente se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol.

- ¿Donde está Sakura? - preguntó inmediatamente Shaoran.

- Cerca del salón de música. Dijo que iría allí y que se encontraría con todos nosotros en el salón de clases, cuando terminara el descanso - respondió Tomoyo.

- Iré con ella. Los veré al final del descanso - dijo él y se fue.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que la encontró, sentada debajo de un gran árbol, reclinándose en él. Shaoran no podía ver su expresión, ya que estaba de espaldas, y por lo tanto, ella no lo vio acercarse, así que él decidió quedarse detrás sin que se diera cuenta. Ella miraba algo que tenía en sus manos y él descubrió que era el antiguo calendario de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura. Se lo había mostrado una vez. Lo que le parecía extraño era que tenía en su mano un lapiz verde oscuro. Mientras pasaba lentamente las páginas, se veían y hacía otras anotaciones como: "23 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Eriol; 25 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Meiling; 3 de Septiembre: Cumpleaños de Tomoyo; 25 de Diciembre: Cumpleaños de Yukito..." y otras fechas que la muchacha agregaba poco a poco. Él estaba tan cerca que veía claramente. En eso, ella le da vuelta al calendario en el mes de Julio, y anota algo. Cuando termina, se queda mirando lo que había escrito. Él leyó, asomándose por encima de su cabeza, que había redondeado el número 13, y una línea sobresalía para poner "Cumpleaños de Shaoran". Esto le hace sonreir, y entonces, posa sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, ésta se sobresalta, se da la vuelta y lo ve allí, sonriéndole.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida. Estaba por decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó tomando su rostro y besándola. Luego se sentó a su lado, abrazado a ella y viceversa.

- Oye, Sakura... -

- Dime -

- ¿Cuando empezaste a usar ese calendario? -

- Desde hace unos días, cuando mi papá me dio permiso, a cambio de que marcara con otro color. Pero con todos los sucesos, no pude continuar. Ahora pude, pero después tengo que seguir... -

En eso, la campana suena. Ellos se encaminan hacia el salón de clases.

- ¡Qué corto es el descanso! - se quejó Sakura.

- ¿No será que el tiempo se nos pasó volando? - comenta Shaoran, mirándola dulcemente.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Regresaron al salón y el resto del tiempo pasó rápidamente, exceptuando el hecho de que Eriol les pasó a todos un papel, en el cual los invitaba a su casa, después de clase, para tomar el té. Todos le susurraron que con mucho gusto irían.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cambios del tiempo y la Enfermedad**

Al término de las clases, tomaban un camino conocido que los guiaba a la antigua mansión de Clow. Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling iban juntas adelante, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran las seguian un poco alejados. Todos conversaban entre sí.

- Oye, Daidouji, cuéntanos que ocurrió - dijo Meiling, curiosa.

Tomoyo contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sus oyentes quedaron emocionadas.

- Te felicito, Tomoyo - le dijo Sakura, contenta.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Shaoran conversaban.

- ¿Por qué motivo nos invitaste a tu casa, Hiragizawa? -

- Puedes llamarme Eriol, Li. Solamente para pasar un rato entre amigos. Todo lo referente a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se dijo en la casa de Sakura -

- ... -

- Se que estabas por preguntármelo, así que decidí contestar - Eriol, diciendo esto, se dibujó en su rostro una de sus clásicas sonrisas enigmáticas. - Por cierto... - Eriol cambió su expresión rápidamente para ponerse serio - ¿Has visto a los guardianes de Sakura últimamente ¿Ocurrió algo? -

Shaoran recordó, al oír esa pregunta, las preguntas que Yue le formuló la noche anterior, por lo que se lo comentó a Eriol.

- Me lo imaginaba - murmuró para sí. Era de imaginarse que eso ocurriría, ya que su guardiana le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo, y se le veía la curiosidad que reflejaba al hablar del asunto.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Shaoran.

- No ocurre nada. Solo deseaba saber - dijo Eriol. La conversación había terminado justo a tiempo, al detenerse todos ante el portal de la mansión. Eriol la abrió mágicamente, entraron, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio, mientras éste cerraba el portal con el mismo método de cuando lo abrió.

Entraron, caminaron por el largo pasillo y llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba dispuesto para el té. Tomaron asiento mientras Nakuru servía el té. Para sorpresa de todos, Kero, en su forma falsa, y Yue, se encontraban allí. Yue estaba sentado al lado de Clow, pero era evidente que no comería, fue por eso que Nakuru no le sirvió, al saber ese detalle. Spinnel se encontraba en su forma falsa, totalmente ebrio, peleándose con Kero por un apetitoso dulce. Era de esperarse que Kero, enfadado por la actitud indiferente del felino negro por la comida, lo hubiese atragantado con una galleta, provocando la ebriedad del pobre Spinnel.

- No han cambiado nada ninguno de los dos - comenta Eriol, al ver la divertida escena. - Sin embargo, el tiempo ha surtido efecto en alguno de ustedes - dijo, posando su atenta mirada en cada rostro familiar, para terminar mirando dulcemente a Tomoyo, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

Ella nada dijo. El solo hecho de verle la hacía ruborizarse bonitamente, reflejando que los cinco años que pasaron había modificado su persona, convirtiéndola en toda una señorita de su edad, llevando casi siempre su cabello trenzado, contrariamente a su costumbre anterior. Sus ojos conservaban el encanto de niña, pero en su rostro se veía claramente la madurez que había adquirido con el paso del sabio tiempo, además de un poco, solo un poco, de cordura, aunque era inevitable que explotara de la emoción que la caracteriza, siempre que se ponía a mirar los videos de Sakura y sus luchas.

Meiling reaccionó al oir aquello. "- De alguna manera... - pensaba - De alguna manera, creo que yo también he cambiado -". Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que se veía claramente los cambios. Los más evidentes eran los de su corazón. Nayoki había cambiado sus sentimientos de ella hacia su primo. Ahora sentía un profundo afecto y la amistad que los unía era visible. Nayoki era ahora el ser querido de Meiling, alguien especial a quien amar con toda el alma. Por otra parte, al igual que Tomoyo, Meiling conservaba algunos rasgos intactos. Sus ojos reflejaban más tranquilidad que antes, al igual que se había adquirido la paciencia como consuelo, para esperar a Nayoki. Seguía usando el mismo peinado que la hacía única y que la particularizaba. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven, aunque aún disfrutaba la suerte de no haber madurado del todo.

"- ¿Yo pude haber cambiado? - pensaba Sakura. - Si cambié, no me dí cuenta de ello -". De hecho, cambió. Se hizo un poco más distraída y, para sorpresa de los que la conocen, era más valiente y corajuda que antes, tanto que, por increible que parezca, había dejado de temerle a los fantasmas. Por otra parte, había mejorado bastante en lo que respecta a las matemáticas. Su poder había aumentado considerablemente, ya que, como se veía lógicamente, Yue estaba con sus poderes intactos. Seguía manteniendo ese hermoso rostro de niña, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, se veía como el rostro de una joven de su edad. Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, lo que la hacía más bonita para los ojos de cierto muchachito...

Hablando de Roma... Shaoran se había convertido en un muchacho aún más fuerte que antes. Sus poderes también habían aumentado, ya que había estado practicando su magia constantemente. Ya no se debilitaba tan fácilmente como antes. Por otro lado, su seriedad no le había abandonado y se había vuelto un poco más protector con los seres queridos que le rodeaban. Al igual que Sakura, él había mejorado en la asignatura de Japonés. Sus expresivos ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que obtenían al pensar en el objeto de su amor. Era evidente que la felicidad que esto le provocaba lo hiciera sonrojarse, sin perder esa costumbre con los años. Su gran amistad con Meiling le había proporcionado un cariño hacia su prima, más como hermano mayor que como primo, aunque por supuesto, que era su amigo ante todo.

Yue conservaba sus rasgos y características. Seguía protegiendo a Sakura como siempre lo hizo. No era necesario que se obligara a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Touya, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que Yue había aprendido a quererla mas como amiga que como su ama. Más, por algún indescifrable motivo, deseaba con todo su corazón averiguar y aprender sobre le sentimiento que ella experimentaba con respecto a Shaoran. Yue veía que ese sentimiento era más poderoso que la magia, pero no sabía con exactitud la razón, como tampoco sabía el porque aparecía un ser en particular en su mente, cada vez que pensaba en ese tema...

Por otra parte, la reencarnación de Clow, al no ser Clow en sí, sino Eriol, también había cambiado. Aunque tenía la memoria y la experiencia de vida del poderoso mago, había algo que este no había hallado ni había experimentado: el amor mutuo e infinito entre dos personas. A diferencia de Clow, Eriol estaba experimentando ese sentimiento, lo que le hizo cambiar. Ahora era un poco más romántico con lo que respecta al trato con su amada Tomoyo. Su poder se hallaba intacto, manteniendo el altísimo nivel que lo diferenciaba, aún, de Sakura y Shaoran juntos.

Todos estaban comentando los distintos cambios de cada quien y de cual cambio se notaba más, cuando...

- ¡Una carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Yue se habían levantado precipitadamente al sentir esa presencia. Era un poco lejana, pero la podían percibir desde allí. Rápidamente, Kero volvió a su forma original y siguió junto con los demás a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, quienes echaron a correr inmediatamente. Los guardianes de Eriol retornaron a sus verdaderas identidades, listos para proteger a su amo.

Sakura invocó su báculo y llamó a la carta Vuelo y Flote, y así, todos volaron hacia el lugar donde la presencia se sentía más fuerte. Finalmente llegaron. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino. De repente, ocurrió algo inesperado. Tomoyo cayó, pero no estaba desmayada. En su rostro se veía reflejado el sufrimiento corporal que la hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Eriol corrió hacia donde se encontraba y se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza. Sabía que la carta que estaban siguiendo había provocado aquello.

- ¡Sakura, ten mucho cuidado! - le gritó Eriol. En sus ojos se veía la desesperación. - ¡Esta es la carta Enfermedad¡La carta está atacando a Tomoyo! -

Sakura quedó petrificada al oír aquello.

- ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? - preguntó angustiada y desesperada, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Sakura, por favor, no llores. Llorar no servirá de nada ahora. Debes pensar en un método para ayudarla - le dijo Shaoran, seriamente.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas, lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió decidida, aunque aún estaba un poco angustiada. Caminó hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y la observó. Estaba muy pálida y un sudor frío recorría su frente. Eriol estaba allí, secándole el sudor con su pañuelo. Miró a Sakura. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo para detener a la carta. Y era verdad. Sin previo aviso, Sakura empezó a pronunciar un conjuro.

- Permite que mi deseo se haga realidad ¡Deseo! - exclamó Sakura, invocando a la carta.

La carta, que se transformó en la niña alada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y apuntó su varita hacia su corazón. Una esfera de luz oscura salió de allí, la cual revoloteó rápidamente, con la intención de escapar, pero Sakura invocó a la carta Aro, y la luz, finalmente, comenzó a tomar la forma de una cobra negra gigante de ojos color rojo sangre. Era la carta Enfermedad. La cobra no tenía escapatoria. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y por eso usó su último método. Tomando de sorpresa a Sakura, la carta lanzó esferas de luz oscuras que provenían de su boca, la cual tenía enormes colmillos. Sakura no perdió su tiempo. Usó a Escudo para proteger a todos, pero ella salió de la protección que la carta brindaba. Shaoran, al ver aquello, corrió tras ella, seguido de Kero y Yue.

- Sakura¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Por favor, Shaoran, invoca tu espada y ayúdame a pelear! - Sakura solo se inmutó a contestar aquello, dejando a Shaoran medio confundido. Reaccionó enseguida e hizo lo que Sakura le pidió.

- Kero, por favor, cuida a Shaoran - le dijo Sakura.

Kero asintió y se posó a lado del descendiente de Clow, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Pero no había tiempo para dar lugar a las reacciones. Una esfera se acercaba hacia él peligrosamente, con intención de introducirse dentro. Shaoran no la había visto, y estuvo a punto de ser su víctima, si Kero no le hubiera cubrido con sus alas.

- Tú aún no me agradas, pero eres el objeto de la felicidad de Sakura y no permitiré que ella sufra por tu culpa¿me oíste? - Kero le había susurrado esto al oído.

Shaoran le sonrió y asintió. Otras esferas se acercaban, esta vez, hacia Kero. Shaoran invocó al dios del trueno y las destruyó.

- Protegeré a quien me protege. Sakura también te aprecia mucho y sufriría mucho si tú le faltaras - Shaoran le había susurrado este al oído del guardián, el cual quedó asombrado. En ese instante, los dos se sonrieron, haciendo un acuerdo sin palabras, del cual se engrendaría una nueva amistad.

De pronto, se oye un grito. Ambos voltean hacía donde habían escuchado el sonido. Sakura estaba esquivando a duras penas las esferas que la carta le lanzaba ferozmente. Kero le lanzó una bola de fuego, a la cual la carta hizo desaparecer con una enorme esfera que había salido de su boca, para defenderse. Era la oportunidad que Sakura esperaba. Invocó a su misteriosa carta. Esta envolvió a la carta y Sakura la selló. Al tener la carta en su mano, Sakura la observó solo un momento. Recordó entonces a Tomoyo.

Sakura corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó, Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados. Eriol aún le estaba sosteniéndola, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomoyo abrió los ojos, al parecer estaba cansada.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó Sakura, mientras se abrazaba a su amiga, llorando. Tomoyo, a pesar de estar agotada, se sentó en la hierba teñida en verde oscuro, por la noche que se había avecinado, y le acarició la cabeza, consolándola.

- Sakura, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes - le decía.

Sakura se separó y extendió una hermosa sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. De repente, Tomoyo reacciona.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? -

- ¡Se me olvidó traer mi cámara de video para grabarte y un traje para que pudieras luchar! - dijo, decepcionada.

Sakura, que estaba de pie de nuevo, se cayó ante el comentario, al igual que todos. Estaban pensando en retirarse de allí, cuando...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La aparición de una nueva Carta Legendaria de Clow, una extraña presencia y una enorme pérdida**

- ¡Esta vez no escaparás, Maestra de Cartas! - exclamó una voz.

Sakura se sobresaltó, asustada, y trató de dirigir su mirada, buscando de donde provino el sonido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí¡Muéstrese! - exclamó Shaoran, que estaba a su lado, listo para protegerla.

De repente, de entre los árboles más frondosos del lugar, se descubrió, flotando, la muchacha con la que Deseo había discutido...

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Eriol.

- Apuesto a que tú eres la reencarnación de Clow¿no es así? - le dijo la muchacha. Tenía un tono tranquilo y burlón. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y mostraba una maligna sonrisa, que resaltaba sus rojos ojos. - Si es así¡te acabaré a tí primero, así no lograrás sellarme¡Seré libre por siempre y llenaré a este mundo de odio y rencor! - y la muchacha lanzó una carcajada maléfica y desagradable.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo permitiremos? - le dijo Eriol, furioso.

- Nunca podrán derrotarme. ¡Vamos, intenta atacarme! - la carta retaba a Eriol.

- No me corresponde luchar contigo. Sakura logrará vencerte, y yo lucharé de su lado, para proteger a quienes queremos - dijo Eriol.

- Entonces... - Odio alzó una mano, de la cual emergía un oscuro resplandor. Acto seguido, Tomoyo era alzada del suelo y se dirigía hacía la carta - ... si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo flotaba inconciente a su lado.

Eriol se mostró sorprendido y, por vez primera, sintió miedo. Miedo a que algo grave le ocurriera a Tomoyo, y peor, algo que le ocurriera por su culpa, por no defenderla...

- ¡Tomoyo, no! - gritó Sakura, desesperada. Unas lágrimas asomaron en su rostro, un rostro que estaba triste. No sabía que hacer.

La carta posó sus ojos en ella, y su cuerpo giró hasta quedar frente a Sakura.

- Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - dijo la carta, burlona. - Pero si es la Maestra de Cartas. ¡Ah! Veo que está contigo el descendiente de Clow. ¡Qué oportunidad¡Podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro! Bueno, en realidad, tres de un tiro - rió encantada.

- ¡Suéltala¡Suelta a Tomoyo! - dijo entonces Sakura.

La carta dejó de sonreir.

- Me temo que es imposible. Ya lo he dicho: si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo entonces. Después observó que Sakura sostenía en su mano la carta de la Enfermedad. - Veo que tienes una de mis cartas. Dime niña¿no te parece extraño que esa carta no se haya transformado en una Carta Sakura? -

Sakura se sorprendió al oir aquello. Miró a la carta recién capturada y, efectivamente, la carta no se había transformado. Pero esta carta no era como lo eran las cartas Clow. Tenía tonos rojizos y negros que se combinaban.

- Me voy a entretener un rato con ustedes antes de eliminarlos - dijo Odio, extendiendo nuevamente una amenazante sonrisa, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo y pronunciar un conjuro: - Llave que guardas los poderes del rencor... - una llave parecida a la que Sakura utilizaba antes, pero de alas oscuras flotaba frente a la carta- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante el odio, quien te ha creado para esta misión. ¡Libérate! - exclamó la carta. - ¡Enfermedad¡Atácalo! -

De pronto, la carta que Sakura tenía en su mano empezó a brillar con una resplandor rojizo, para luego liberarse. La enorme cobra negra se posó al lado de la carta Odio. Enfermedad emitía un silbido amenazante, enseñando su oscura lengua. Ésta posó su fría mirada en Shaoran y le atacó, pero Kero se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe que le hirió gravemente.

- ¡Kero! - gritó Sakura. Ella corrió hacia él, pero algo se interpuso. La cobra negra ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de Sakura, y abrió su boca, dispuesta a morderla, pero unos cristales le atravesaron el paladar...

Yue le había herido a la carta, pero esto fue en vano. Enfermedad cerró su boca y sus ojos, concentrándose para su ataque. Fue entonces cuando los cristales salieron de su boca, dirigidos como balas a Yue, hiriéndolo y cortándole un ala. Yue cayó desmayado.

- ¡Yue¡No! - Sakura no sabía que hacer. La carta no la dejaba acercarse a sus guardianes. - Tiene que haber un modo - pensaba ella. - Tengo que hallar la forma de capturarla -

De pronto, Enfermedad se dirigía hacia Sakura, sin que se haya ella percatado de ello.

- ¡Dios del Trueno, ve! -

La cobra no pudo transpasar el invisible escudo que Shaoran había creado en torno a Sakura, para protegerla. Enfermedad miró a Shaoran y le ataco de imprevisto, pero él estaba listo para defenderse. Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, le cortó la cabeza a la cobra. Sakura quedó impresionada, y quedó aún más, al igual que todos los demás, cuando la cobra regeneró una cabeza nueva.

- ¡De nada les servirá lastimarla! - dijo Odio. - Yo estoy proporcionándole los poderes a la Enfermedad, y no podrán detenerla - dijo, riendo. Estaba tan ocupada observando la pelea, que no se dio cuenta que, por detrás suyo, Ruby Moon tomaba a Tomoyo, que estaba detrás de la carta, y la liberaba, para luego llevársela consigo hacia donde se encontraba su amo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Ruby Moon! - le susurró Eriol. - Ahora la atacaremos sin problema -

- ¿Qué pasará con la Maestra de Cartas y el descendiente de Clow? - preguntó Spinnel Sun.

- Ellos podrán encargarse perfectamente de la Enfermedad - le respondió Eriol. Estaban dispuestos a atacar, pero él no quiso que Tomoyo fuese raptada nuevamente, por lo que la acostó en la hierba y la rodeó con un escudo muy poderoso que solamente él lo podía traspasar. Se quedó más tranquilo, sabiendo que Tomoyo estaba a salvo. La miró dulcemente y luego se dio la vuelta, mirando furioso a Odio, quien no se había percatado de que ya no tenía un rehén.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Shaoran continuaban peleando.

- ¡Sakura, creo que las cartas Sakura no nos ayudarán¡Tienes que utilizar las cartas Sakura que antes eran las Legendarias Cartas Clow! - le dijo Shaoran, al esquivar a Enfermedad.

- ¡Tienes razón! - Sakura no perdió su tiempo. - ¡Explosión! - Invocó a la carta y Sakura disparó contra la carta, utilizando su báculo, del cual salían pequeñas esferas resplandecientes.

La cobra no tuvo tiempo de escapar y recibió los impactos, la cual la dejaron muy mal. Fue entonces cuando Sakura aprovechó el momento e invocó a su carta para capturar de una vez por todas a Enfermedad. Pero fue en vano. La humareda que cubría el lugar donde estaba la carta se desvaneció, evidenciando que la carta se había recuperado nuevamente del ataque. Para vengarse de ello, la carta atacó a Eriol, mordiéndolo justo al corazón. Él gritó, el dolor era insoportable. Moriría sin remedio. Los guardianes estaban sorprendidos. No habían visto que la carta había elegido como objetivo a su amo. En un intento desesperado por salvarlo, Ruby Moon forcejeó con el animal y lo arrancó del lado de Eriol, arrojando a la bestia lejos. Spinnel Sun, furioso, aplastó a la cobra con su cuerpo, luego alzó vuelo y le disparó una llamarada que la carbonizó, dejándola fuera de combate temporariamente.

Tomoyo despertó ante el grito, y, al ver a Eriol, corrió hacia su amado y se arrodilló junto a él. Lloraba, sabiendo el triste destino que a él le esperaba, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- ¡Eriol¡Por favor, no me dejes! - Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar. - ¡Si tú te vas, yo ya no podría vivir¡No tendría una razón para seguir viviendo! -

- No... digas eso... Tomoyo - Eriol cada vez respiraba con más dificultad - No llores... yo estaré bien... - dijo, con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, alzando débilmente una mano para terminar en una caricia en el aterciopelado rostro de Tomoyo, la cual sostuvo su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella. ¿Acaso él estaba alucinando?

- Siento... la presencia... de una tercera... carta Legendaria... de Clow... - decía él. Se le estaba acabando la fuerza.

- No sigas, Eriol - le dijo Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo. - ¿De qué servirá una tercera Carta Legendaria de Clow en este momento? -

- Si no... me equivoco... esa es... la carta de... la Cura... Si esa carta... llega a tiempo... yo estaré bien... -

- También siento la presencia de una tercera carta - dijo Shaoran, quien también estaba allí.

- Yo también - dijo Sakura.

- Creo que Odio aún no se percató de ello, porque está con la carta Enfermadad, dándole poder para restablecerse. En cualquier momento atacará - dijo Shaoran, observando a la carta.

Odio se incorporó, al igual que Enfermedad.

- ¡Maestra de Cartas! - Odio le gritó a Sakura. Todos miraron hacia donde las cartas se encontraban. - ¡Ahora verás que mi siguiente ataque será peor que el anterior¡Será fatal y morirán al instante! - dijo, y luego ella pronunció un nuevo conjuro: - Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes del rencor, que fuiste creado por el odio, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que Odio y Enfermedad se unan para crear a la Muerte! - Odio se apuntó a si misma y a Enfermedad. Las dos cartas brillaron con un resplandor rojizo que encegueció a todos por unos instantes. Cuando la oscuridad volvió, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Quedo petrificada ante el horror de ver una gran figura con mitad humana y mitad cobra, lo que hacía ver claramente que el plan de Odio había funcionado: La Muerte había dado origen en una carta.

Sakura estaba pálida del terror. Tenía mucho miedo. Se quedó allí, sentada, observando como la Muerte se acercaba a ellos flotando, entre una atmósfera maligna. Se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia entre el pequeño grupo. Su mirada estaba dirigida a Sakura. La carta alzó su mano, de la cual salió una pequeña cabeza de serpiente, y luego la bajó, para empuñarla en contra de la Maestra de Cartas, pero una figura interceptó el ataque, evitando así que Sakura muriera. Era Shaoran, quien susurró: - Te quiero, Sakura -, antes de caer sin vida en los brazos de su amada. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Meiling, si.

- ¡Shaoran! - gritó su prima, quien se acercó a su primo, abrazándolo, llorando. Sakura seguía allí, impactada. Estaba llorando sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin encontrar solución a esa triste situación.

- Yo también te quiero, Shaoran - susurró. Sin predecirlo, su carta salió de su bolsillo, se alzó sobre su cabeza, y brilló cálidamente. La Muerte cerró sus ojos. Ese resplandor le impedía poder ver algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, se oyó un relincho que provenia de entre los árboles, y luego salió hacia el claro, volando, una hermoso caballo blanco alado. Sus crines brillaban bañadas por la luz de la luna y sus alas doradas se movían suavemente. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino, eran ojos muy profundos...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow, una dura batalla y el milagro del amor y la magia: la Vida**

- ¡Cura! - le gritó la Muerte. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -

La carta le respondió con un relincho, y se dirigió hacia Eriol y se introdujo dentro de este. Eriol, quien estaba inconciente, se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego volvió a descender suavemente. Cuando Eriol descendió, la Cura emergió de su cuerpo. Tomoyo estaba estupefacta. Fijó su mirada en su amado, y para su sorpresa, Eriol despertó, repuesto ya del ataque recibido por la Enfermedad. Tomoyo lloraba de la felicidad y sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Eriol, asegurándose para sí que, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, no volvería a permitir que le pasara algo sin antes poder dar su vida por él, para que pudiera vivir. Escucharon un relincho y se separaron. Cura estaba al lado de Sakura y Meiling. Ellas habían visto el suceso reciente.

- ¡Cura! - le gritó Muerte nuevamente - ¿Acaso te estás revelando en contra mía? -

La Cura respondió con un relincho furioso, lo cual significaba una respuesta afirmativa.

- Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas... - le dijo la Muerte. - ...¡Abel¡Cura se ha revelado¡Debes atraparla ahora mismo! - gritó.

Del mismo lugar de donde habían salido todas las cartas, emergió de esa profunda oscuridad una bestia alada. Era muy parecida a Kero y Spinnel Sun, salvo que el cuerpo de la bestia era rojizo y su melena era púrpura. Sus felinos ojos eran de un negro azabache, y tenía una mirada de odio que hacía irradiar una aura tenebrosa. Sus alas eran como las de Kero, salvo que estas eran completamente negras.

- Es Abel - susurró Spinnel Sun. - Ruby Moon, necesito que me ayudes a pelear -

La guardiana no se inmutó a decir nada, solo asintió. No permitirían que la carta que le salvó la vida a su amo cayera en manos del horrible ser que era la carta.

Mientras tanto...

- Oye, Cura... - le susurró Sakura, entristecida aún. - ¿No puedes hacer algo por Shaoran? -

La carta le miró y le respondió negando con la cabeza. Sakura estaba aún más triste. La débil esperanza que aún conservaba se desvaneció, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

- Cura, ayúdalos a Kero y a Yue, por favor - le dijo.

El hermoso corcel se transformó en una carta Sakura y luego reapareció nuevamente, para meterse primero en el cuerpo de Kero y luego en el de Yue, los cuales estaban inconcientes. Al igual que ocurrió con Eriol, los guardianes se elevaron a muy poca altura y descendieron suavemente, para luego recobrar la conciencia.

Por otra parte...

- Ustedes deben ser los guardianes de la reencarnación del mago Clow¿o me equivoco? - hablaba Abel. - ¡Ah! Y veo que los débiles guardianes de la Maestra de Cartas se han recuperado. Pues bien¿qué están esperando para atacarme? - les decía a todos con una sonrisa burlona, como la de su ama.

- ¡Ya verás! - le dijo Kero, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar, cuando se detuvo. Había recordado que él no tenía el poder suficiente para pelear.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le habló al oído.

- Kerberos... vamos a atacarlo juntos por tierra. Yue y Ruby Moon pueden atacarlo por el aire - le decía Spinnel Sun

Kero le sonrió y asintió. Abel estaba listo. Se lo veía muy confiado. Finalmente, Kero y Spinnel Sun se lanzaron al ataque, coordinados ambos en sus movimientos. Saltaron hacía el guardián, dispuestos a derrumbarlo, pero, sorpresivamente, un escudo invisible les dio una descarga eléctrica enorme, lo que hace que los compañeros caigan, desmayados.

Ruby Moon y Yue no se quedaron atrás. Fueron inmeditamente a ayudarlos, pero vieron que Abel, se elevaba hacia ellos, impidiéndoles acercarse a las bestias.

- Si quieren ayudarlos, tendrán que derrotarme - les dijo Abel.

Ruby Moon estaba furiosa. No iba a permitir que esa bestia no la dejara pasar. Llena de cólera, le lanzó cristales como balas, pero el escudo invisible los destruyó al instante.

- Ataquemos los dos a la vez - le dijo Yue. Inmediatamente, Ruby Moon repitió el ataque, al mismo tiempo que Yue atacaba. Era inútil. Ese escudo era impenetrable. No sabían que hacer para vencerlo. Continuaron luchando...

Sakura estaba abrazada al frío cuerpo de Shaoran. Meiling lo observaba. No podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto tan pronto y de esa manera tan cruel.

Cura había vuelto trotando al lado de Sakura. La carta acercó su cabeza y levantó la de Sakura, queriéndole decir algo. Sakura estaba demasiado triste para entender.

- Sakura... -

- ¿Y esa voz¿De donde proviene? - se preguntó.

- Sakura... soy yo. Mírame, estoy justo encima de tí -

Sakura, sin perder tiempo, miró y descubrió que quien la estaba llamando era su carta. Para su sorpresa, la forma original de la carta era muy parecida a su dueña. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes.

- Sakura, tengo la solución para tu pena. ¡Escucha! - la carta habló muy bajito, para que Muerte no la pudiera escuchar. A medida que la carta le hablaba, la expresión de Sakura cambió. Ya no estaba triste. Había recuperado la esperanza. Ella asintió, diciéndole a su carta que estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Tomó su báculo y recitó un conjuro.

- Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes de mi estrella, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que mi carta y Cura se unan para crear a la Vida! -

Dicho esto, las dos cartas se unen, mientras resplandecía una luz cegadora. Muerte se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriendo su cara dolorosamente. No podía ver esa luz, le hacía mucho daño.

Cuando la oscuridad se restableció, una figura se vislumbró. Su aura era cálida y reconfortante. La sorpresa fue aún mayor para todos cuando la pudieron ver bien. Era un precioso centauro blanco con doradas alas. Su mitad humana era la de una hermosa mujer, de preciosos ojos verdes, quien llevaba en su cabeza una corona, con la forma de un corazón alado, con la forma de la carta de Sakura.

La carta Vida le sonrió a su ama. Sin perder su tiempo, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Shaoran. Este se elevó como en los casos anteriores y pasó exactamente lo mismo. La carta salió del cuerpo. Sakura se arrodilló al lado de su amado, observándolo desesperada. Pasaron unos momentos, que a Sakura se le antojaron largas horas, y, finalmente, Shaoran reaccionó y abrió sus ojos...

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura, pasmada - Shaoran... -

Éste le sonrió.

- Sakura¿qué ocurrió...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Sakura se le avalanzó llorando emocionada.

Había dado resultado. ¡Shaoran había vuelto!

- No llores, Sakura. Estoy bien - le dice, feliz por haber vuelto con su amada. Su amor se estaba evidenciando en ese preciso momento. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que algo extraño ocurrió...

- Shaoran¿qué sucede? - preguntó alarmada Sakura, al ver que una luz aparecía de imprevisto entre ellos. Cuando la luz se esfumó, vieron, para sorpresa de todos, una carta. Pero esta no era ni una carta Clow, ni una carta Legendaria de Clow, ni siquiera una carta Sakura. Era una carta Shaoran. Tenía distintos tipos de tonos verdes. Lo más extraño aún para Shaoran fue cuando vio de que se trataba. - ¿La Vida? - preguntó extrañado. De repente, la carta empezó a brillar, al ser invocada. De allí emergió otro centauro. Su cuerpo de caballo era dorado con alas plateadas. Su mitad humana era un hombre, cuyos ojos marrones miraban de una forma muy especial a la carta Vida de Sakura, con la misma dulzura que la mujer le devolvía la mirada. Al igual que esta, él llevaba la misma corona.

- Era de esperarse que esto ocurriría -

Todos se volvieron hacia Eriol, sin comprender.

- Les explicaré. Al introducirse la carta Vida de Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran y revivirlo, esta encontró que en el interior de él se vislumbraba claramente su amor por Sakura, además seguramente encontró que él debía de tener una cantidad inédita de magia. La carta salió, dejando el paso libre para que otra carta Vida se creara dentro de Li y se hiciera visible en el mundo exterior. Seguramente pensó que no podría combatir a la Muerte ella sola -

La carta Vida de Sakura, al oír aquello asintió, dándole la razón al joven.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un amor se descubre y Abel despierta**

- Tengo un plan, Sakura - le susurró Shaoran. - ¿Te has dado cuenta que los cuatro guardianes están peleando contra el guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow? Debemos ir a ayudarlos -

- No es necesario, Li. Yo iré a pelear con ellos, ustedes encárguense de Muerte -

- Eriol... - dijo Sakura, sorprendida.

- Eriol... - susurró Tomoyo entristecida, sabiendo que ella nada podía hacer.

Él la abrazó, como si fuese una despedida. - Estaré bien... - le susurraba. - Tú solamente haz lo que siempre has hecho en este tipo de ocasiones... -

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Tomoyo, sin entender.

- Toma tu cámara de video y filma a Sakura y a los demás - dijo él, extendiéndole la máquina.

- ¿Cómo has podido...? - quiso preguntar.

- En realidad siempre estuvo en tu bolso, Tomoyo, solo que no te diste cuenta - dijo él, sonriendo. ¡!

Tomoyo sonreía también, divertida por su olvido, así que tomó su cámara y se disponía a prenderla, cuando algo la detuvo. No podía grabar sin desearle a Eriol buena suerte... a su manera, por lo que ella se acercó y lo besó. Él estaba sorprendido por el inesperado beso, pero conmovido porque sabía que, si llegase a pasar algo, ese sería el beso de despedida. Por fin, se separaron después de un hermoso momento, y Eriol se dirigió a donde se encontraban Kero y Spinnel Sun, quienes aún estaban inconcientes. Con su magia hizo que recuperaran el conocimiento y a Spinnel le brindó un poco de energía. Estos, al sentirse mejor, decidieron ir a luchar junto con Ruby Moon y Yue...

Ellos aún estaban peleando contra Abel. Yue se veía muy agotado, pero él siempre tuvo una resistencia increíble, por lo que continuó, a pesar de que Ruby Moon le pedía que la dejase pelear a ella sola. Se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era hasta que punto ella podría estimarle...

Abel no estaba agotado en lo absoluto, puesto a que el poderoso escudo lo protegía, sin darle el paso a ningún ataque que recibiese. Pero cuando vio que Spinnel Sun y Kero se acercaban, decidió empezar a pelear en serio y derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Eriol estaba montado en Spinnel Sun. Quería observar a la bestia maligna de cerca, para descubrir que le había sucedido. Como poseía la memoria del mago Clow, pudo darse cuenta que Abel estaba bajo un hechizo muy poderoso por parte de Odio, y que ahora Muerte mantenía firmemente.

- Entonces... - pensó Eriol - ... es la única manera... -

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y Shaoran, quienes estaba peleando contra Muerte. A duras penas podían esquivar sus golpes. Shaoran defendía a Sakura en la mayoría de las veces, mientras que ella invocaba a la carta Escudo cuando él se descuidaba por un segundo. Pero no solo ellos se defendían mutuamente. Las cartas Vida defendían a su dueños y peleaban contra las cabezas de serpiente que la carta lanzaba constantemente.

- ¡Sakura! - Eriol la llamó desde el cielo. - ¡Este no es el Abel que yo conozco¡La única manera para que Abel vuelva a la normalidad es que ustedes derroten a la carta¡Ella lo está controlando! -

- ¿De qué hablas? - Abel había escuchado - ¿Acaso insinuas que yo vuelva a ser el débil que era antes¡Eso será imposible! Ahora que Muerte me proporciona los poderes¡soy invencible! - y se rió de manera diabólica.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - le dijo Eriol. - ¡Spinnel Sun¡Acércate a él! -

El guardián obedeció. Cuando estuvo a una distancia corta, se detuvo. Eriol puso la palma de su mano frente a Abel. Este se sorprendió. No tenía idea de lo que Eriol se proponía hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, el escudo se desvaneció. Al ver esto, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a pelear. Lanzó un oscuro rayo por su boca, dirigido a Eriol, pero fue detenido por Spinnel Sun, quien cubrió a su amo con sus alas. Abel cada vez estaba más furioso. Yue, entonces, probó con atacarlo. Se dirigió a él, como un ave rapaz, para poder darle un poderoso golpe, pero Abel se dio cuenta, volteó hacia él y le dio un zarpazo con una fuerza tan descomunal que Yue cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Ruby Moon, quien voló en picada hasta el guardián herido y se arrodilló junto a él.

Yue se encontraba muy mal. Trató de levantarse, pero enseguida que se incorporó se volvió a caer. No podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Ruby Moon lo acobijó en sus brazos tiernamente.

- No debes esforzarte, Yue, perdiste mucha energía - le dijo Ruby Moon, tratando de disfrazar su honda pena. - ¿Porqué tuviste que atacarlo? -

- Lo vi distraido... creí que... podría llegar... a sorprenderlo - respondió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. - Ya no me queda mucho... -

- Yue... - susurró ella.

Fue entonces que, inesperadamente, dos lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la guardiana. Esas lágrimas cayeron en la frente de Yue, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de inmediato al sentir ese húmedo contacto. Se sorprendió al ver de donde provenía...

- Yue, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Yo... - ella dudó un momento, pero tenía que continuar - Yo... te amo-

Yue nada dijo. Su reacción al oir aquello fue que se puso a meditar.

- Ahora entiendo - pensó para si. - Cuando pensaba en el amor, ella siempre se aparecía en mi mente, sin que yo pudiera entender el por que. Ahora sé que es lo que mi ama siente por su ser querido. Es lo mismo que yo siento por Ruby Moon. Comprendo ahora la respuesta del descendiente de Clow. También daría mi vida por ella -

Alzó una mano, acarició el hermoso rostro aterciopelado de la guardiana, lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella aún lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad, al darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido. Después de ello, Yue, con ayuda de Ruby Moon, se incorporó y ambos se elevaron hacia la batalla de los guardianes. Kero, Spinnel Sun y Eriol estaban dando una gran pelea, pero Abel era muy hábil y se las ingeniaba para atacarlos. Todo parecía estar a favor del malvado guardián, ya que los demás ahora solo podían defenderse...

Los Card Captors estaban agotados, pero sus cartas no. Ellas seguían combatiendo, defendiendo a sus amos y defendiéndose mutuamente.

- Sakura, creo que solo hay una manera de derrotar a la carta - le susurró Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella.

- Debemos encerrarla con nuestras cartas, como tú habías encerrado a las demás para capturarlas -

- ¿Pero como lo lograremos? La carta esquiva todos nuestros ataques -

- Solamente debemos confundirla. ¿Aún te queda energía para utilizar unas cuantas cartas a la vez? -

- Supongo que si -

- Entonces escucha mi plan - Shaoran se puso a susurrarle algo a Sakura. Cuando éste terminó de hablar, Sakura parecía impresionada.

- Pero tú dijiste que de nada serviría utilizar las demás cartas -

- Tal vez no sirvan para atacar, pero si servirán para distraerla y para poder defendernos -

- Tienes razón, Shaoran - dijo Sakura, quien se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó él.

- Si - dijo ella. - ¡Tiempo! - exclamó, invocando a la carta.

De inmediato, Muerte y Abel fueron inmovilizados. Todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque sabían que el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que Muerte hallaría la manera para anular a la carta, por lo que Eriol le ordenó a Spinnel Sun que se acercara a Abel hasta quedar a su lado. Cuando llegaron, Eriol puso su mano en la frente de la bestia, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Buscó mentalmente hasta encontrar un punto débil: el lugar donde recibía la energía que le proporciona la Muerte, o séa, en el pendiente de su oreja derecha. Cuando Tiempo estaba por esfumarse, Eriol, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó a Abel su pendiente.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Abel tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero de inmediato los cerró y empezó a caer en el suelo, pero Kero y Spinnel Sun lo salvaron.

Todos volvieron a tierra. Yue aún se sostenía de Ruby Moon, y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás guardianes. Eriol desmontó de Spinnel Sun y con ayuda de Kero, recostaron a la bestia desmayada. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el aspecto físico de Abel ya no era el mismo. Su cuerpo ahora era blanco, con una dorada melena y sus alas eran azules. Este no tardó en despertar. Abrió sus ojos, que ya no eran negros, sinó de un precioso rojo rubí. Miraba confundido, un poco somnoliento y luego reaccionó.

- ¡Kerberos, Yue! - exclamó sorprendido - ¿¡Qué pasó!? No recuerdo que... - luego calló, mirando a los otros dos guardianes, a los cuales no conocía y luego miró a Eriol. No entendía de quien se trataba, hasta que le miró directo a sus profundos ojos, y comprendió - Clow... - susurró, sin entender.

- Me presentaré - le dijo a la bestia - Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow -

Abel estaba mucho más sorprendido que antes. - De modo que Clow murió... - pensó, resignado. - Pero entonces¿él será mi amo, siendo la reencarnación? -

- No, Abel - le contestó Eriol, sorprendiéndolo - Yo no podré ser tu amo, la Maestra de Cartas será tu ama, al igual que el caso de Kerberos y Yue -

- Pero¿de quién se trata? -

- Está peleando junto con el descendiente de Clow, contra la carta Muerte, la cual te estaba controlando -

- Debo ir a defenderla - dijo, tratando de incorporárse, sin más resultado que desplomarse en el suelo - ¿Qué me pasa? -

- No tienes quien te proporcione la energía, por eso estás débil - le explicó Eriol

- ¿¡Qué haré para poder ayudarla!? - preguntó, desesperado.

- Por esta vez, yo te porporcionaré la energía que necesites - dijo. El pendiente que tenía en su mano, que antes era de color púrpura, al recibir la energía de Eriol, se transformó, cambiando su color a plateado oscuro. Con mucho cuidado, se lo colocó al animal. - Ve con cuidado -

- Gracias, lo haré - dijo Abel, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la verdadera batalla.

- ¡Espérame, Abel¡Yo también iré a luchar! - exclamó Kero. Pero es detenido por Eriol, quien se interpone. - ¡Déjame pasar¡Debo ir y ayudar a Sakura! -

- Kerberos, sabes muy bien que no podrás hacer nada. Déjalo, es su batalla - dijo Eriol con toda calma. Kero estaba desanimado, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo único que podía hacer era observar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La batalla llega a su fin y la carta que une destinos**

Sakura había invocado a muchas cartas para distraer a Muerte. Después de que la carta Tiempo se hubiese esfumado, ella usó a Flecha y a Pelea, sin resultado.

- ¡Sakura, debes recordar que las cartas de ataque no servirán ahora! - le dijo Shaoran.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo ella.

De inmediato, utilizó a Ilusión, Gemelos, Aro, Laberinto y a Niebla, todas juntas.

Resultó. La carta estaba confundida, sin saber con quien luchar y donde, ya que aparecían ante sus ojos muchas Sakuras y muchos Shaorans, en un laberinto, del cual no podía salir. Tampoco veía nada. Fue entonces cuando Abel apareció. Sakura se asustó. ¿Los atacaría porque Muerte no podía pelear por el momento? Shaoran se puso frente a la bestia, delante de Sakura, listo para luchar y defenderla. Pero luego observaron bien, y se dieron cuenta del cambio físico, el cual no comprendían.

- Maestra de Cartas - dijo entonces la bestia - Soy Abel, el guardián de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow y del libro The Legendary Clow. Estoy a su disposición para derrotar a la carta. Ahora estoy usando el poder de Eriol, pero seré fiel a usted cuando capture a la carta y transforme el libro -

- Gracias - dijo una Sakura medio confundida.

Fue entonces que sintieron que una presencia desaparecía. Muerte había derrotado a Niebla, y esta había vuelto a ser carta. Debían apresurarse, de lo contrario derrotaría a todas las cartas.

- Shaoran, debemos invocar a nuestras cartas. Encerraremos a la carta con ellas y así la podremos capturar -

- De acuerdo - dice él.

- Deberías transformar el libro para que la carta pierda parte de su poder, así será más fácil derrotarla - opinó Abel, dirigiéndose a Sakura -

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el libro? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Él vendrá a mi - dijo la bestia, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, invocándolo mentalmente.

En un momento, se hizo presente, saliendo de donde las demás criaturas habían salido anteriormente. Era muy parecido al libro de Clow, pero era de colores más oscuros, debido a que la energía de la carta Muerte estaba influyendo en él.

- Ahora deberás transformarlo antes de que se revele - le indicó Abel.

- ¡Si! - dijo Sakura, al tiempo en que se posicionaba frente al libro, pronunciando un nuevo conjuro: - Libro legendario que perteneciste a Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡Házlo por el nombre de Sakura! -

En un instante, el libro giraba incontrolablemente, hasta que, al final del conjuro, paró en seco, convirtiéndose en el The Legendary Sakura. Al igual que en la transformación del libro de Clow, este libro tenía tonos rosados.

El pendiente de Abel resplandeció por un momento, y del plateado que Eriol le había dado, pasó a ser de color rosa oscuro, por el poder de su nueva dueña.

- Ahora soy tu fiel servidor, Maestra de Cartas - dijo Abel, inclinándose ante ella.

- Llámame Sakura, Abel - le dijo ella, levantando su enorme cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora debían derrotar a la carta.

Sintieron que otras dos presencias se desvanecían. Ilusión y Gemelos habían vuelto a ser cartas, al ser derrotadas por Muerte. En cualquier momento decaerían las demás. Tenían que actuar rápido, pensaban todos.

Pero no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que la carta derrotó a Laberinto y Aro, regresándolos al estado de cartas. Estaba lista para combatir a sus verdaderos objetivos. Se dirigió hacia a ellos rápidamente, comenzando su ataque. Estaba por clavarle a Shaoran nuevamente la cabeza de serpiente que había salido de su mano, cuando chocó con un escudo eléctrico invisible. Abel estaba delante de los Card Captors, protegiéndolos.

- ¡Abel¿Cómo te atreves a revelarte en mi contra¡Atácalos ahora mismo! - dijo Muerte, furiosa.

- Aún no te has dado cuenta¿verdad? - le dijo Abel, sonriendole de forma sarcástica - La Maestra de Cartas ahora es mi ama, y la dueña del libro que ella transformó -

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? - exclamó la carta, sorprendida ante esa respuesta.

- Tú me oíste bien. Por lo tanto, mi misión ahora es proteger a Sakura, a sus seres allegados y, por supuesto, ayudarla a capturarte. Así que¡prepárate! - diciendo esto, abrió su boca y de ella salió un replandor rosado oscuro, dirigido a la carta, la cual recibió el ataque, dejándola un poco más débil que antes, pero no tanto como para continuar su ataque. Abel repitió su ataque, pero esta vez Muerte estaba preparada. Un escudo invisible la protegió del rayo, reflejándolo y lanzándolo hacia la bestia, la cual no tuvo tiempo defenderse y cayó.

- ¡Abel! - Sakura corrió hacia él.

El guardián estaba desplomado en el suelo, pero conciente.

- No... te preocupes por mi... - dijo jadeando - Ahora debes preocuparte por capturar esa carta, antes de que lastime a alguien más - después de decir esto, se desmayó.

- Esa carta es muy fuerte - susurró Shaoran, quien se encontraba al lado de Sakura - Este guardián es más fuerte que todos los guardianes juntos, pero no pudo derrotar a la carta. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, Sakura -

Ella no dijo nada.

- No quiero - dijo de repente - No quiero que vuelva a lastimar a nadie más. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder. Lucharé hasta el final - Sakura tenía un extraño tono en su voz, un tono grave que reflejaba su preocupación ante la desesperanzada situación.

Él tomó ese rostro que tanto amaba sostener y besó a la dueña de aquella piel tersa que aún le hacía sonrojar - Entonces lucharé a tu lado - dijo, al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Sakura sonrió, después del agradable momento, y asintió a esos ojos marrones que la observaban y que le hacían ruborizarse bonitamente.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la carta. Esta los miraba, decidida a exterminarlos en ese momento, por lo que comenzó su ataque como lo había hecho anteriormente. Los Card Captors estaba preparados.

- ¡Vida! - exclamaron ambos, invocando a sus cartas.

Muerte no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de escape, a pesar de que era rápida. Los centauros encerraron a la carta en una enorme esfera resplandeciente. Sakura no perdió ni un segundo.

- ¡Shaoran, por favor, sostén mi báculo, y ayúdame a capturarla! -

Él no tardó en entender de que se trataba aquello. Cuando se enfrentaron con Eriol, Shaoran se le había acercado a ella, y tomando el báculo mágico habían logrado transformar a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad. Ahora debían enfrentarse a aquella situación, que era más grave que la anterior.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamó ella.

En el momento siguiente, el viento sopló sobre los jóvenes que se encontraban bajo el sello del poder de la estrella, mientras la Muerte se dirigía hacia ambos, transformada en carta. Lo extraño era, al verla, que sus tonos no eran ni verdosos ni rosados, sino que eran azulados. Debajo, en lugar de decir Sakura o Shaoran, decía "Sakura y Shaoran".

Ellos observaron asombrados la carta. Las cartas Vida, que aún estaban en sus formas originales, volvieron en tres cartas: La carta Cura, la misteriosa carta de Sakura, que ahora se llamaba "Amor", y la carta Vida de Shaoran.

En eso, Sakura recuerda a Abel, corre hacia él, invoca a Cura y, finalmente, abre los ojos. Ya no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que se levantó. Eriol y los demás fueron al encuentro de los tres. Todos ellos esbozaban una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso Yue.

- Felicidades, Sakura - le dijo Tomoyo, emocionada. Había podido grabar todo, ya que todo el tiempo Eriol las estuvo protegiendo a ella y a Meiling.

- Felicidades a los dos - dijo Eriol. Miró a la pareja, quienes aún sostenían a la carta Muerte. - Ahora tiene una excusa para permanecer juntos - dijo éste, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Sakura quiso preguntar algo que llevaba escondido dentro suyo, y pensó que esa era la oportunidad esperada.

- Entonces... - miró a Shaoran, quien le devolvió la mirada - ...¿te quedarás? -

Él la miró dulcemente y luego la abrazó y besó.

- Si, me quedaré contigo para siempre - le murmuró al oído.

Ella estaba muy emocionada, que se abrazó a él, asfixiándolo un poco.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un inesperado hecho lamentable y su solución**

Habían pasado varios días desde el suceso en el bosque. Un día, Sakura se dirigía al instituto. Su sonrisa evidencia claramente sus pensamientos; patinaba despacio, tranquila.

De repente, ella divisa a su amado, esperándola en el mismo lugar que días atrás ellos se habían encontrado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclama ella, al verlo. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Va hacia él rápidamente para abrazarlo, pero observa que en su rostro no estaba la misma sonrisa con que la recibía. En su mirada se veían el dolor y la tristeza. - ¿Qué te sucede? -

Shaoran estaba indeciso, hasta que finalmente decidió decirle la verdad. Miró esos ojos de esmeralda, y se prometió que, como lo había hecho antes, los llevaría siempre en su corazón.

- Sakura... - susurró. Ella se acercó para oírle claramente. - Sakura... me han llamado desde Hong Kong anoche -

Ella nada dijo, pero estaba temerosa. ¿Sería cierto?

- Mi madre ha enfermado, y me ha llamado a su lado - a Shaoran le estaba costando mucho decir esto. - Debo volver, y no se cuando podré regresar -

Era cierto. Sakura sentía que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Se avecinaba para ella otra espera de la que, esta vez, no sabría si habría un reencuentro.

Lloró incontrolablemente, en brazos del joven. Se sentía desvanecer del dolor.

- ¡No! - exclamaba ella, llorando. - ¡Shaoran, no, por favor¡No me dejes¡Si tú te vas, ya no tendré razón para seguir viviendo! -

Shaoran la abrazaba, escuchando tristemente los lamentos de la muchacha. Era inevitable la separación.

- No digas eso - le susurró. - Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré - intentó consolarla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y miró los ojos profundos de Shaoran. No se le hacía la idea de separarse de nuevo, pero comprendió que no debía ser egoísta en ese momento, por lo que se acercó aún más a él, besándolo. Fue un beso muy largo. Cuando se apartaron unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos, y se despidieron con un "Hasta que volvamos a vernos". Antes de que Shaoran se fuera, ella le detuvo, pidiéndole que no rompiera el contacto por carta. Shaoran le prometió que le escribiría todos los días.

Sakura ya no tenía ánimos para ir al instituto, y se fue a su casa. Al llegar, la recibió Kero, quien estaba muy extrañado ante el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto tan temprano. El señor Kinomoto se había ido hace unos diez minutos, por lo que él había bajado a la cocina y estaba por servirse un rico budín que Sakura le había dicho que era para él, cuando había oído la puerta y se había pegado un susto tremendo, pero se le había pasado cuando la vio.

- Sakura¿que ocurre¿Porqué vuelves tan temprano?-- dejó de hablar al ver el semblante de su dueña, comprendiendo de que se trataba todo el asunto. En eso, un muñeco que era idéntico a Kero, salvo que era blanco con alitas azules, había bajado al oír la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, ama? - le pregunta Abel.

Ella trata de contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logra, y por eso, sube corriendo las escaleras, entra en su cuarto y llora sobre su cama incontrolablemente. Una hora después, se queda dormida.

Se despierta al oír el timbre de la puerta. En su reloj ve que eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Se levanta y va a atender, sin mucho ánimo. Eran Eriol y Tomoyo. Vestían los uniformes, ya que habían salido del instituto y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Sakura, como se lo habían comentado a ella.

- Li nos ha contado todo, Sakura, y vinimos a ver como estabas - dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba tan decaída que no hacía falta que contestara. Eriol decidió darle una esperanza.

- Sakura - empezó - Tú sabes bien lo que Li siente por tí, y él sabe perfectamente que tú le quieres de verdad. Mientras ustedes se quieran, el tiempo no les hará olvidar. Los mantendrá unidos ese sentimiento. Sé paciente y espéralo. Él volverá -

- Tienes razón, pero... - Sakura tenía la voz un poco tomada - Lo he esperado por cinco años, y ahora no se por cuánto tiempo más. También estoy muy mal por lo que le sucede a su madre. Ojalá se recupere -

- Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees, Sakura - le dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó ella.

- Ya verás. Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Volverá más pronto de lo que crees -

Después de ello, Eriol se retiró a pedido de Tomoyo, ya que quería quedarse a cuidar a su amiga, quien ahora se había recuperado un poco, al escuchar los consejos de él.

Tomoyo ya se había retirado, dejándoles el cuidado de la Maestra de Cartas a Kero y a Abel. A Sakura todavía se le revoloteaba por la cabeza dos frases que había escuchado ese día: "Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré" retumbaba la voz de Shaoran. "Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees" esta vez se trataba de Eriol.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Eriol con ello? - se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente.

Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, Sakura volvía del instituto hacia su casa, caminando despacio. Inevitablemente, llegó a ese preciso lugar, donde había concurrido desde la despedida. El parque Pingüino estaba vacío. Se dirigió directamente a su rincón de los recuerdos: los columpios. Estuvo allí media hora, y se disponía a marcharse después de recordar momentos, cuando vio que frente a ella había una persona. No le veía la cara porque ella estaba mirando el suelo. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrar el rostro. Su reacción fue inmediata. Se abalanzó hacia él, sin ninguna duda. Shaoran estaba allí, disfrutando de aquel abrazo, al cual había respondido. Ella se apartó un poco, para obsevar sus ojos con más detenimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Shaoran sonrió.

- Mi madre ya está bien. Se lo debo todo a Eriol, ya que él me había anunciado que mi madre moriría. Me dijo que en el momento en que la viera, mi poder interior le debía ordenar a mi carta que se dividiera -

- ¿Qué se dividiera? - preguntó ella.

- Así es. Se divivió en dos cartas: Cura y Amor, así que utilizé a Cura y mi madre se ha salvado. Vine porque quiero decirte algo muy importante -

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Mi madre me ha dado permiso para que me quede a vivir en Japón, siempre y cuando yo la visitara en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué te parece? -

Sakura estaba sorprendida al oír aquello.

- Entonces... - Sakura se animo a preguntar nuevamente - ...¿te quedarás? -

- Si, para siempre. Y esta vez nada podrá separarme de tí. Me quedaré contigo, Sakura -

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura.

De pronto, una carta Sakura y Shaoran estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas. Era la carta Amor, cuya forma eran dos corazones alados. Ellos sonrieron, comprendiendo que sus cartas se habían fusionado, y luego se miraron directamente a los ojos. Él la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la cintura. Ella posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello y se permitieron, al fin, un beso que sellaría esa promesa de amor eterno que ambos se daban y se darían, eternamente.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Luciérnaga Loka Luciana (muchos me dicen Luchi), aunque en este caso (en los FansFics y en los FanArts), como admiradora de esta serie, me cambio el nombre a Card Captor CRISTAL7. Actualmente tengo 21 años y soy argentina. Este fanfic fue iniciado el 1 de Mayo de 2002 y fue terminado el día 14 de Junio de 2002, luego de casi un mes y medio de duro esfuerzo.

Este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película, ya que me parece ridículo que Sakura esté la peli entera tratando de declararse, hasta que lo final lo hace. ¡Ojo! No menosprecio la peli, solo le doy una crítica¡bah!, una opinión. Pero en realidad esa peli la vi y me gustó.

¡Ufff! Me colgué con la peli. Bue... decía que este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película. Desde ya estoy diciendo que todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic, exceptuando los míos, que los diré más adelante, pertenecen a Clamp.

¡Ah! Me había olvidado de decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y supongo el último (si me pongo las pilas, puede ser que no sea el último). Si me pongo a hacer otro, haré lo posible por relatar sobre los personajes que no nombré y los que no nombré demasiado... Como decía, este fanfic es una preciosa historia de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol y¡sorpresa!, de Ruby Moon y Yue, pero solo una pequeña parte... Aviso que este fanfic tiene un poco de vocabulario variado, me refiero a un vocabulario más protocolario, así que, si no entienden una palabra, sigan las siguientes instrucciones: Diríjanse al "mataburros" más cercano a su mano, y mate al burro que haya surgido dentro suyo. U (jeje, me refiero a un diccionario. En Argentina le decimos así de cariño, bah, los menos brutos le decimos así)...

Todas las cartas que no aparecen en el anime son mías, o séa, las legendarias, al igual que los personajes Nayoki y Abel, son míos, así que¡ojo al piojo! con intentar utilizarlos. Bah! Si lo quieren usar, antes me avisan¿de acuerdo?

Curiosidad: El nombre del guardián nuevo, Abel, lo saqué de Saint Seiya. Es de la peli en que aparece un personaje que es el hermano mitológico de Saori, quien es la reencarnación de Atena. Este personaje, que no se como es el nombre verdadero, se trata de Abel, del cual se cuenta que él mismo se dio el título del Dios del Sol. Es por eso que Abel, el guardián que representa al Sol, lo llamé así. El guardián de la luna lo verán en el fanfic "El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow"

Bueno, con respecto a Meiling... me daba un poco de pena que se quedara sola, así que le inventé un amor que debía esperar (Nayoki). Espero que les haya gustado la partecita que le dediqué a ella en el capítulo 6. Las fechas de cumpleaños que aparecen en ese capítulo son las verdaderas

Con respecto al capítulo 4, en la parte referida a los poderes de Touya (casi al final), lo dejé así para ver si en mi próximo fanfic se cumple... también espero poder mencionar y dar un poco de participación a los personajes secundarios y a las historias que dejé en el olvido con este fanfic referidas a ellos. Creo que me dejé llevar por el asunto de las cartas y quienes tenían relación con ellas, por eso no pude mencionar, por ejemplo, a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko (mi preferida de las amigas de Sakura, ya que yo también soy un ratoncito de biblioteca y uso anteojos), Rika, Sonomi, etc, etc... ¡Deséenme suerte para el próximo intento¡

_Oye Luchi, creo que estás exagerando ¬¬U_

¿Qué querés decir?

_Has tardado aproximadamente un mes y medio en hacer este fanfic¿crees que los lectores se quedarán esperándote hasta que termines un nuevo fanfic, detallando a todos los personajes?_

Kero, sos un malvado (jejeje, disculpen por hablar como los argentinos hablan comunmente). Releí cada capítulo dos o tres veces, para que no quedara ni un solo error, ya que mi teclado es re-viejo, y mis manos estaban frías, por que en el momento en que escribí el fanfic estábamos en invierno TT (¡Odio el invierno con el alma! ¬¬)

_Es lógico, si naciste en verano..._

¡Bueno! Me despido!

_Hey! Yo voy a ser el primero que se despida!_

Tá' bien, Kero... ¬¬U

_(Kero se transforma) El gran Kerberos se despide de los lectores hasta el próximo FanFic de Card Captor CRISTAL7!_

Bue... Kero lo hizo mejor de lo que yo esperaba... Nos vemos! Chau!!

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción:

Cinco años pasaron desde que Shaoran había vuelto a Hong Kong, y Sakura aún anhelaba poder volver a verlo y confesar sus reales sentimientos. Un hecho ocurre: La aparición de Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow. Vencerá La Maestra de Cartas? Léanlo y disfrute!

_ Perdonen que lo estoy modificando cada tanto, pero es que encuentro muchos "horrores" que corregir, y hablo específicamente de que tuve que sacar las caritas por que no se veían nada bien, o directamente me las omitía. Aparte no puedo poner todos mis fanfics, así que ahora lo edito para que se vean tres capítulos por "capítulo". De paso le cambié la pinta, y puse un poco más destacado los títulos de los capítulos. Queda más lindo, no?. Gracias por su comprensión._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones, nostalgia y una hermosa sorpresa**

Era muy tarde. Sakura estaba en su ventana, a altas horas de la noche, observando el gran manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, que era el cielo.

-...Shaoran...- susurraba, mientras daba un profundo suspiro.-¿Porque el destino nos separa?-

En eso, Kero, en su forma original, se despierta.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama él, susurrando también. - ¡Llévame a la cocina, por favor, tengo hambre!-

-¿Tienes hambre después de ese enorme pastel que te dí de postre? Está bién que recibieras una recompensa por ayudarme a asear la casa, Kero, pero esto es demasiado- le reprochó en voz baja Sakura. - Nunca te cansas de comer -

- Perdoname, Sakurita, solo un pequeño tentempié nocturno y me iré a dormir, por favoooor... - rogaba Kero.

- Está bien, igualmente no puedo dormir, así que tomaré un vaso de leche -dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salían de la habitación muy despacio para no despertar a Yue, que dormía allí también.

Lo que no sabían es que él tampoco podía dormir, pero se quedó en la habitación, acercándose a la ventana y contemplando la luna, la cual esa noche estaba particularmente atrayente.

Sakura bajó normalmente, ya que en la casa no había nadie. Touya estaba trabajando en una estación de servicio, atendiendo un negocio a esa hora. Su padre estaba de viaje en una excavasión y no volvería hasta el domingo, por lo que los guardianes podían quedarse en casa en su forma original.

Kero, ahora en su forma falsa, se estaba dando un atracón en el comedor con unas galletas que Sakura había comprado para el día siguiente, que vendría Tomoyo de visita.

Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Era inevitable. El cielo atesoraba los sentimientos secretos que ella le confiaba. Era imposible para ella apartar de su corazón aquel raro sentimiento que sentía hacia ese chico de los ojos marrones; era imposible no recordar los momentos compartidos con él, las alegrías, las penas, las luchas por reunir y transformar las cartas Clow.

- ...Shaoran... - suspira ella.

Pero, por sobre todo, era imposible no recordar el momento en el que él se le había declarado, como después de ese momento, ella se sonrojaba y sentía el pulso rápido dentro de sí cuando él simplemente la miraba. Recordaba también la despedida. Desde ese entonces, ella no se despegaba de "Shaoran", su grisáceo osito de felpa, ni de la misteriosa carta que surgió cuando una lágrima cayó al suelo de su cuarto y apareció de repente, sin explicación, hasta que Sakura, al mirarla, se había dado cuenta de que se trataba, aunque ahora, después de ese suceso, aún no pudo confesarle a él lo que ella sentía en realidad.

Sakura tomó a su osito y lo abrazó, nostálgica.

- ¡Te quiero, Shaoran, regresa conmigo! - susurraba.

En ese preciso instante, Shaoran, en su cuarto, dirigía una mirada de ternura y nostalgia hacia el hermoso cielo, desde su ventana.

- ¡Cuánto te extraño, mi querida Sakura! - susurraba. -¿Realmente querrá volver a verme¿Tendrá alguna respuesta? -

Lo que él no sabía era el regalo que le tenían preparado en su casa, ya que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número quince, mas su familia sabía que él no se iba a acordar, ya que desde que volvió de Japón hace cinco años, no había apartado de su mente aquella niña de ojos color esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa.

Finalmente, Shaoran logró conciliar el sueño, y se durmió pensando en ella.

Sakura, por su parte, fue al living y comprobó que había alguien más que no lograba dormir.

- ¿Tampoco tienes sueño? - preguntó Yue.

- No. Además, Kero quiso comer algo - dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Piensas en el descendiente de Clow? -

Pregunta sorpresiva por parte de Yue. Sakura se sonroja al pensar en Shaoran.

- Si - dijo ella. ¿Para que le iba a mentir, si podía confiar en Yue?

- ¿Lo extrañas? -

- Si, mucho - Sakura se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo.

Yue se quedó callado, pensando, hasta que formuló una importante pregunta: - Sientes algo especial por ese muchacho¿verdad? -

Sakura seguía sonrojada.

- Si, lo quiero -

- ¿Se lo dirás si regresa? -

- No lo sé. Tal vez él ya no me quiera -

- ¿Te lo ha confesado, entonces? -

- Si -

Yue nuevamente se quedó pensando. Realmente él sentía curiosidad por aquel sentimiento.

- Sakura¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo que realmente sentías por él? -

Sakura, sonrojada aún más que antes, y sorprendida nuevamente por la pregunta, sacó su misteriosa carta, se la mostró a Yue y le explicó su origen. Yue quedó impresionado. No tenía idea de que Sakura hubiera tenido el poder para crear una carta nueva. Luego de ello, sintió que no podía seguir preguntando hasta que las cosas se solucionaran entre su ama y Shaoran.

- Me voy a dormir - dijo ella de repente. - Buenas noches, Yue -

- Buenas noches -

En eso Kero, en su forma original, salió al living.

- Aah! He quedado satisfecho! -

- Buenas noches, Kero - dijo Sakura.

- Buenas noches, Sakura - respondió este.

Sakura subió a su habitación, contempló el cielo por última vez, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, pensando en él.

- Shaoran... - susurró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Yue y Kero conversaban.

- Sakura se ve tan deprimida¿qué le ocurrirá? - preguntó Kero.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Kerberos? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nuestra maestra siente algo especial por el descendiente de Clow -

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Está enamorada de ese mocoso!? -

- ¡Habla bajo! - dijo Yue. - Efectivamente. Además, ella a creado una carta gracias a ese sentimiento -

- No me lo ha dicho -

- No entiendo porque no nos había comentado de esa carta antes -

- Yo tampoco lo sé -

Al día siguiente, Shaoran baja a desayunar y encuentra el comedor vacío.

- ¿A donde ha ido todo el mundo? - se pregunta.

Se dirige al living y es asustado por sus hermanas, las cuales lo saludan con un sonoro "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran!"

Shaoran se había quedado allí, sentado en el suelo, atontado. - ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? - se preguntaba.

- Aquí tienes, hijo - le dijo su madre, dirigiéndose hacia él con un colorido... sobre.

- Muchas gracias, madre - dijo él, incorporándose mientras abría el susodicho. En su interior había un pasaje a Japón. Shaoran queda estupefacto.

- Shaoran, debes ir a Japón, ya que extraños sucesos ocurrirán allí, así que mantente alerta. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, pero te llamaré a mi lado si necesito de tu presencia con urgencia - le dijo su madre.

- Si, madre, Muchas gracias, de nuevo -

- ¡Adivina quien irá contigo, Shaoran! - exclamó alguien que estaba detrás de la señora Li.

- ¡Me... Meiling! - Shaoran quedó sorprendido. - ¿Para que querrá ir? - pensaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro, el sueño y La Explosión**

Días después, el señor Kinomoto había vuelto de la expedición el domingo. Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Ese día le tocaba se la encargada de limpiar el salón.

Bajó a desayunar, se despidió y fue rumbo al instituto. Patinaba tranquilamente, y de repente tuvo una extraña sensación, un presentimiento. Fue entonces que, guiada por una corazonada, terminó en el parque Pingüino. Sakura no entendía por que se encontraba allí, pero igualmente fue a su lugar de siempre: los columpios. Cuando llegó, se sentó allí, como esperando a que sucediera algo. Y sucedió. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Sakura¿eres tú? - dijo una voz muy familiar.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a un joven alto, de ojos marrones, que la miraba dulcemente, un tanto sonrojado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó ella, sorprendida, sonrojada, y con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. - ¡Has vuelto! -

Después de unos minutos...

- Mi madre me ha enviado nuevamente, ya que me dijo que pasarían cosas extrañas -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- No lo sé exactamente. Solo me ha dicho que estuviera en constante alerta -

Sakura lo escuchó y recordó que la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño, pero decidió contárselo más tarde, ya que debía ir al instituto. En eso mira su reloj.

- Todavía es temprano, pero será mejor que me apresure, ya que soy la encargada de asear el salón -

- Te acompaño - le dice Shaoran, mirándola a los ojos.

- S...si, está bi...bién - le dice ella, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Recorrieron tranquilamente el trayecto y llegaron con tiempo. Cuando entraron al salón, no había nadie. Sakura dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y se sentó allí un momento. Shaoran, por su parte, se sentó en donde se sienta Tomoyo, y él se le quedó mirándola, embelesado. Sakura se hallaba más bonita que hace cinco años. Por su parte, Sakura había pensado al ver a Shaoran que estaba más guapo que antes. De repente, ella notó que él la miraba.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, sonrojada - Yo... yo... tú me...-

- Buenos días, Sakura - interrumpe Tomoyo. - ¡Li, que sorpresa! -

- Buenos días, Tomoyo - saludó Sakura, decepcionada.

- Buenos días, Daidouji - respondió, quien se levantó y excusándose de que volvería en cuanto lo llamaran para el anuncio, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.

Caminó por el patio del instituto, esperando a que llegara Meiling, que no debía de tardar. Él ya le había dicho que iría a ver a Sakura antes de ir al establecimiento, por lo que ella iría sola esta vez, lo cual a Meiling no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que en los cinco años que pasaron, tuvo tiempo de sobra como para aprender a quererlo de una manera diferente, sintiéndose feliz por la felicidad de su mejor amigo y su primo favorito.

Shaoran seguía allí, esperando la llegada de su prima en la puerta.

- Pero¿a qué hora piensa llegar? - decía impaciente. De repente vio que una chica se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en seco, justamente donde él se encontraba.

- ¡Ah¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo! -

- ¡Meiling¿¡En donde te habías metido!? -

- Es que me quedé dormida - decía ella, con una mano en la cabeza, riéndose.

- Ya veo - dice él - Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde - dijo, mientras los dos entraban en el edificio.

Una vez que las clases del segundo semestre empiezan, la profesora Mitsuki da el anuncio de los recién llegados, y pasan las horas hasta el descanso. En el medio de la clase, Shaoran le había pasado una nota a Sakura para ver si quería almorzar con él. Ella, en un susurro, aceptó. En la hora del almuerzo, fueron a un lugar apartado, sin saber que Tomoyo y Meiling los seguían.

- ¡Si todo sale bien, tendré la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura en el momento en que se declare ¡Qué ilusión! -

- Tú no cambias, Daidouji -

Los jóvenes Card Captors estaban sentados ya, almorzando. Sakura dudaba aún en declararse. Así que decidió hacer tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño -

Shaoran se dispuso a escuchar con atención. De seguro sería una predicción de lo que su madre quiso decirle. Sakura tomo aire.

- Veo el bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino y estoy en un gran claro. Tú estabas frente a mi y 6 cartas Clow giran a mi alrededor, y luego sale una carta de la ronda y la misteriosa carta que he creado con anterioridad sale de mi bolsillo. Esas dos cartas, con un hermoso resplandor, se funden en una y esa carta se une a la ronda de las otras cinco. Pero después... salen de la ronda otras dos cartas, pero éstas me dan miedo. Se fusionan en un oscuro resplandor, la carta se dirige hacia tí y caes... pero luego la carta fusionada cálidamente va hacia tí y, finalmente, te levantas. Y luego veo una figura alada, muy parecida a Kero y a Spinnel Sun, pero no le ví la cara. Encima de la criatura, flotaba un libro. El título del libro no se veía claramente, excepto la palabra final, que era Clow -

Shaoran quedó impresionado y se puso a meditar lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto reacciona.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que habías creado una carta anteriormente? -

- Si, esta carta - dice ella, mientras se la extiende a Shaoran para que la viera.

- ¿Pero, por qué¿Cómo has podido crear una carta? Veo que no tiene nombre - dice él, asombrado. De repente, él la mira de nuevo, mira la extraña figura. - ¿Qué significa? -

- ¿Qué? -

- La figura de esta carta... no sé... me da una sensación extraña al observarla... como si... - ahí Shaoran corta, deja la carta y observa a Sakura directamente a los ojos. - Sakura... -

- ¿Si, Shaoran? - pero al ver la expresión de él, se sonrojó, imaginándose lo que sucedería...

- Sakura... yo... tú me gustas - dijo él. No fue como la vez pasada, ya que esta vez estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que, aunque no hiciera falta, se lo debía de decir a Sakura nuevamente.

- Yo... - titubeó Sakura. Estaba a punto de declararse...

- ¡Esta presencia! - dicen los dos a la vez.

- ¡No puede ser! - dice Sakura. - ¡Es una carta Clow! -

De pronto, se oyen explosiones en el salón de música. Fueron corriendo rápidamente. Muy cerca de allí se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling, pero ninguna sufrió herida alguna. Shaoran entró por la ventana al salón y se encontró frente a una niña de cabello rojizo, corto y rizado, con un largo vestido blanco y turquesa. Ella flotaba sobre el piano, con unas extrañas esferas brillantes, deslizándose entre sus dedos y surgiendo de entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama Shaoran. - Utiliza a Sueño para dormir a todos -

- ¡Si! - dice ella al instante.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... -

- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... -

- ...quien aceptó la misión contigo... -

- ¡Libérate! -

Su báculo aparece e inmediatamente invoca a Sueño. El efecto es inmediato. Solamente Tomoyo y Meiling quedan despiertas.

La misteriosa niña ríe traviesa y le lanza a Shaoran las esferas que tenía en su mano. Él las esquiva y éstas explotan por detrás suyo. La niña, tranquila, hace explotar una ventana, donde queda un enorme hueco y lo atraviesa, flotando como si nada. Sakura advierte que la niña se dirige hacia ella. Lanza las esferas hacia ella, Tomoyo y Meiling, pero Sakura invocó a Escudo. Shaoran hacía todo lo posible por captar la atención de la carta para que dejara de atacar a Sakura...

- Dios del Trueno ¡vé! -

...Pero no le hacía el menor daño. Ella continuaba atacando, cuando, sin previo aviso, una enorme bestia alada se dirigió como un ave de presa, y chocó con la niña, provocando que ella cayera al suelo, con una expresión triste y dolorosa en su rostro. Estaba inmovilizada temporalmente. La figura se dirige a Sakura, seguida de otro individuo alado.

- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Kero.

- Si, Kero, gracias - responde Sakura. - Oye ¿quien esa niña? -

- Es una de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - respondió éste.

- Cartas creadas por el mago Clow y que este ocultó por su enorme poder. Además, son aún más antiguas que las que capturamos antes. Y si no me equivoco, fue un primer intento fallido antes de crear las cartas Clow que capturamos. Vaya, yo creí que solo era una leyenda familiar - dice Shaoran.

- Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero te equivocas: éstas cartas existen - dice Yue. - Hay algunas inofensivas, pero otras que son muy peligrosas. En este caso, ésta es inofensiva -

- ¿¡Inofensiva!? - exclamó Sakura.

- Así es - responde Yue. - Puede haber otras que causen peores daños que este -

- Ya veo - dice Sakura. - Entonces las cartas que vi en mi sueño... -

- ...Son las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - Shaoran terminó la frase por ella.

- ¿Qué carta es ésta? - preguntó ella.

- Esta debe ser la carta Explosión - respondió Kero - Creo que deberás capturarla y sellarla cuanto antes, ya que se está por incorporar. El problema es que es una carta especial, no la puedes capturar con las cartas que antes eran de Clow - le dice a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces como la capturamos? - preguntó ella.

- Prueba con utilizar tu carta - propuso Shaoran.

- ¡Si! -

El problema era que la carta no tenía nombre, por lo que Sakura solo se le ocurrió invocarla pensando en Shaoran, ya que, pensando en él, la había creado. La idea da resultado. La carta es invocada y envuelve a la carta, encerrándola en una especie de burbuja cálida, justo a tiempo, ya que Explosión estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

La carta regresa en una carta Sakura.

- ¿Huy¿Ya la transformé? -

- En efecto. Al sellarla con el báculo que tiene el poder de tu estrella, ya se transforma sin necesidad de hacer otro conjuro - dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, ya que la presencia y la voz eran demasiado conocidas.

- ¡Eriol! - exclama Sakura. - ¿Cuándo has regresado? -

- Ayer a la noche - responde. - Vine para advertirles sobre estas cartas -

- Oye, Sakura - dice Tomoyo. - La gente está empezando a despertarse -

- Rápido, Kero, Yue, ocúltense en lo alto de los árboles y quédense allí hasta que todos se hayan ido. Después vayan a mi casa - dice Sakura.

Los guardianes obedecen.

- Mejor volvamos al lugar donde estábamos antes. Si permanecemos aquí, se vería sospechoso - dijo entonces Meiling.

Todos aprobaron la idea. Mientras se dirigían allí, Sakura observaba a la carta Explosión. Shaoran, que iba a su lado, también la observaba, y también a Sakura. Mientras almorzaban, Eriol hablaba.

- Para poder vencer a las Cartas Legendarias, se necesitaría invocar muchas cartas a la vez -

- ¿¡Cómo¡Si Sakura hace eso, perderá mucha energía, y eso sería fatal para ella! - exclamó Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó, feliz por saber que a él le importaba.

- No lo creo - respondió Eriol. - Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que utilizaste tus poderes¿verdad, Sakura? -

- Si -

- Por lo tanto - continuó Eriol - En todo este tiempo Sakura debe haberse fortalecido bastante y seguramente su nivel de magia a aumentado considerablemente. Me doy cuenta al ver a Yue. Él tiene todos sus poderes intactos y no se encuentra débil -

- Es verdad - reconoció Shaoran.

- Por otra parte... - Eriol mostró una de sus enigmáticas miradas - ...no será necesario invocar todas las cartas -

- Pero si tú acabas de decir... -

- Si, se lo que acabo de decir, Sakura, pero tú has creado una carta que es mucho más poderosa que todas las cartas que transformaste - dijo Eriol - ¿Me permites esa carta que acabas de utilizar, la que creaste tú? -

- Si, Eriol, por supuesto - dijo Sakura.

- Esta carta ha sido creada a partir de una gran sentimiento que posees, Sakura - dijo Eriol.

Ella, por supuesto, se sonrojó por el comentario y porque Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Puede ser...? - pensó él.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El gran momento de los Card Captors y el Color**

De repente, la campana sonó, anunciando el fin del descanso.

- Podemos reunirnos en mi casa, después de clase - dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos.

- Yo iré más tarde con Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun, en sus identidades falsas. Tenemos mucho de que hablar -

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Tomoyo, Meiling ¿Vienen a tomar el té después de clase? -

- Lo lamento, Sakura - le dice Tomoyo. - Pero Meiling y yo tenemos planes. Estaremos allí más tarde - le da una señal a Meiling.

- Ya veo -

- Oye, Shaoran puede acompañarte - dice Meiling.

- ¿¡Eehh!? -

Las clases continuaron normalmente, excepto en el salón de música, por lo que los alumnos de la clase de Sakura no tuvieron clase y salieron temprano.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaban rumbo al punto de reunión. Se detuvieron un momento, en el puente. Aquel, donde hablaron por penúltima vez. Ambos recordaban muy bien todo eso, por lo que Sakura, finalmente, se decidió.

- Shaoran... - ella rompió el silencio, sonrojada a más no poder, extrajo de un bolsillo su carta - Lo que dijo Eriol acerca de esta carta es cierto. La pude crear porque un sentimiento muy importante nació dentro de mi, un sentimiento hacía tí, Shaoran - Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sakura tomó aire. - Shaoran... yo... tú me... tú me gustas -

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y estaba allí, de pie, asombrado y feliz. ¡Sakura le correspondía! Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura era feliz de estar allí, rodeada entre sus fuertes brazos. Luego se apartaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Shaoran tomó ese aterciopelado rostro entre sus manos y se le acercó. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una agradable sensación de felicidad en todo su ser, mientras recibía su primer beso. Shaoran sintió lo mismo. Luego se separaron un poco. Al abrir los ojos, Sakura observó los ojos de Shaoran y su tierna sonrisa. Ambos eran felices y ese sería, indudablemente, un momento dificil de olvidar.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Sintieron la presencia de una de las Cartas Legendarias Clow. Buscaron de donde provenía la presencia y observaron el agua, la cual ya no era azul cristalina, sinó que era violácea. No solo el agua: el cielo, por su parte de celeste pasó a ser dorado y las nubes, de un color entre verde y plateado.

- ¿Pero, que está pasando? - Shaoran estaba nervioso y confundido.

- No lo sé, pero es hermoso¿verdad? - Sakura estaba encantada y asombrada.

- Si, lo sé, Pero sería mejor que transformes tu llave en un báculo -

Cuando Sakura acabó de conjurar el hechizo y tuvo entre sus manos el báculo mágico, aparecen Kero y Yue, en sus formas originales.

- ¡Oh! - exclama Yue. - Esta debe ser la carta del Color -

- ¿La carta del Color? Pues... que maravillosos colores le ha puesto al ambiente -

- ¡No es momento para alabarla, Sakura¡Debemos hallar la ubicación de la carta! - dice Kero.

Todos empezaron a buscar. A pesar de todo, no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos, recogido en un par de hermosos rodetes, que parecía una acróbata vestida de preciosos colores, daba saltos acrobáticos sobre la superficie del agua para terminar posándose en el centro del puente.

Al darse cuenta, Kero alerta a su dueña.

- ¡Sakura¡ Esa es la verdadera identidad de la carta Color! -

Kero se le había acercado mucho a la carta, por lo que esta aprovechó, y con una mirada traviesa en su níveo rostro, posó sus manos en las alas del guardián, que antes eran doradas, y se le empezaron a llenar de muchísimos puntos de distintos colores, muchos de ellos, chillones, formando con todos ellos florecillas. Kero quedó estupefecto, y no fue necesario que la carta le agregara más colores, porque el rostro de la pobre bestía se enrojeció de la verguenza. Se sentía ridiculizado. La carta no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, partiéndose de risa. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad. Invocó su carta como la vez anterior, encerró a Color...

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

...Y la carta transformada, de inmediato, se posó en la mano de su dueña. Sakura, al ver a Kero, pudo comprobar que había vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ella no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Kero, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Ay, Kero¡Te veías muy gracioso cuando la carta te cambió el color tus alas¡! - dijo, y todos rieron. Kero, en cambio, no le veía la gracia ¬¬

Kero y Yue volvieron a sus formas falsas, por lo que Kero tuvo que ir en la mochila de Sakura, y ella, Shaoran y Yukito fueron rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Yukito no preguntó porque estaba en otro lugar, ya que sabía perfectamente que su otro yo había ido allí, así que simplemente acompañó a los Card Captors.

Cuando llegaron, comprobaron que no había nadie, por lo que los guardianes recuperaron sus formas originales. Yue se dio cuenta de que su ama necesitaba estar a solas con Shaoran, por eso es que se llevó a Kero al cuarto de ella, mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres té, Shaoran? -

- Si. ¿Te ayudo? -

- Esta bién -

Y así Shaoran preparaba el té y Sakura buscaba el otro paquete de galletas que había escondido del goloso Kero. Y también, sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, ella sacó un pastel listo para hornear que había sacado del congelador.

Mientras tanto, Kero y Yue discutían el asunto de lo Cartas Legendarias de Clow.

- Mi verdadera inquietud - decía Yue - es saber la razón por la cual las cartas se liberaron -

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero seguramente Eriol podrá aclararnos esa duda. Lo que a mi, en cambio, me inquieta, es saber que fue lo que le pasó a Sakura anoche. Conociéndola, estoy seguro de que estaba teniendo algún sueño que predijera este hecho. Aunque, antes de que yo la despertara, ella pronunció el nombre de ese mocoso, por lo cual tengo dudas de que si fue una predición o solo soño con él -

- Podemos sugerirle que utilize la carta Sueño, para poder ampliar ese sueño, en caso de que haya sido una predicción -

- ¡Buena idea! Le preguntaremos a Sakura sobre lo que soñó y después le comentaremos lo demás a Eriol - djo Kero.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, después de un paseo por la ciudad. Realmente, la relación entre éstas dos chicas había cambiado. Ahora eran más compinches, aunque Meiling la siguiera llamando por su apellido.

Los cinco años también habían influido en Tomoyo. Uno de los cambios más importantes eran sus sentimientos. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Sakura, salvo que ahora, alguien más se había infiltrado en su corazón: el joven Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Eriol le había pasado igual. No entendía como, ni cuando, ni por que; solo sabía que la preciosa Tomoyo, que ahora era más bonita que antes, llegó a ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón. Y en su mente, ni hablar. No se la podía quitar de allí desde que había retornado al Japón. Justamente, en aquel momento, Eriol observaba a Tomoyo desde su cuarto, el antiguo cuarto del mago Clow. El joven estaba allí, en su asiento favorito, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la preciosa muchachita. Cuando de repente entran Nakuru y Spinnel, Eriol quita rápidamente la hermosa imagen.

- ¡Eriol, Spy y yo estamos listos! -

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre tán ridículo - dice Spinnel.

- ¡Pero si es adorable, y te queda muy bien, Spy - dice ella.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos - dice Eriol. Spinnel se mete en un bolso que la muchacha llevaba y se marcharon hacia la casa de Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La importante reunión**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban allí, hablando en el living. Él la había ayudado a preparar todo para las visitas. Conversaban, recordando la captura de la carta Pasado, sonrientes por los momentos especiales que habían pasado esa noche, una noche de confesiones.

- ¡Cuanto problemas nos había causado esa carta! - decía ella.

- Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra la carta Tiempo? Esa si que fue una carta dificil - dice él.

- Estoy de acuerdo -

- Por otra parte... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si hay algo que no olvidaré fue cuando transformaste a Flote ¿lo recuerdas? -

- Mmm... ¿en la exposición de ositos? -

- ¡Sí¡Creí que no lo ibas a recordar! Yo la recuerdo muy bien... -

- ¿Y, por qué? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Por ser el día en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti -

Sakura también sonrió . Shaoran la besó. Era un hermoso beso. Kero y Yue estaban en la mitad de la escalera, sintiendo la presencia de Clow, es decir, que Eriol estaba muy cerca. En eso ven la escena y Kero, por supuesto, deseaba interrumpirlos, pero Yue posó su mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que observara atentamente.

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Kerberos? - decía Yue, en voz baja.

- ¿De qué? - Kero aún estaba furioso.

- El mago Clow jamás experimentó el sentimiento que Sakura experimenta ahora. No sabemos con certeza sobre ese sentimiento tan especial -

Kero miró a Yue.

- Veo que estás curioso por experimentar ese sentimento, Yue -

Yue se asombró. Kero no era tan observador... hasta ahora...

- Es que... solamente quiero saber de que se trata. Mira - le señaló a Sakura, quien en ese momento se la veía muy sonriente. Kero la observó atentamente. - ¿No lo ves? Sakura se ve muy feliz al lado del descendiente de Clow. Yo quiero saber por que, pero quería esperar un tiempo para preguntar -

- Tienes razón -

- ¿En qué? -

- Es cierto lo que dices. Sakura se ve feliz con ese mocoso¿por qué? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que debo de desistir. Si Sakura realmente encontró la felicidad estando al lado de él, creo que no voy a interferir -

- Una decisión favorable para todos, Kerberos. Sin duda alguna -

En eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Eran Meiling y Tomoyo. Kero y Yue bajan y se dirigen al living, para esperar a Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a la cocina a preparar los últimos toques. Tomoyo supervisaba el trabajo realizado por Sakura, por que hacía años que le había enseñado a la Maestra de Cartas los trucos para hacer unos pasteles deliciosos. Ella esperaba poder agasajar a Shaoran con ese pastel, mientras que Tomoyo esperaba hacer lo mismo con Eriol, ya que ella también había llevado un postre helado. A todo esto, Sakura ya le había puesto al tanto a su amiga de los últimos acontecimientos.

Shaoran también estaba haciendo lo mismo con Meiling.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? - preguntó ella.

- Si... -

- ¿Y qué te respondió? -

- Ella siente lo mismo que yo -

- ¡Qué bien¡- Meiling abraza a su primo y luego va a la cocina. - Kinomoto ¿puedo hablar contigo? -

- Seguro. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Tomoyo? -

- ¡No, para nada! Además, el pastel está muy bien, así que mételo en el horno y recuerda que debes estar atenta al tiempo -

- No te preocupes, Daidouji, yo la ayudaré ahora - dijo Meiling.

Tomoyo fue al pasillo y Shaoran estaba allí, por lo que decidió hablar con él.

- Oye Li ¿es verdad? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Sakura? -

- Si... -

- ¡Cuanto me alegro! -

Mientras tanto...

- Mmm... huele muy bien, creo que ya casi estará listo - dijo Sakura, controlando el tiempo.

- Oye, Kinomoto... -

- ¿Si? -

- Shaoran me lo ha contado todo. Solo quiero decirte que lo que te escribí hace tiempo es verdad: ya no quiero a Shaoran como antes. Ahora es mi mejor amigo, así que espero que sea feliz a tu lado. Y sé muy bien que lo será -

- Gracias, Meiling. Oye¿has encontrado a alguien en especial? -

Meiling se sonrojó bonitamente.

- Si. Su nombre es Nayoki. Vino de visita a Hong Kong hace cuatro años, nos conocimos, y desde entonces nos comunicamos por e-mail -

- Y... ¿te gusta? -

- Si... -

- ¿Él te ha correspondido? -

- Si. Había vuelto a Hong Kong hace dos años especialmente para decírmelo -

- Igual que Shaoran, solo que ahora estamos con las cartas nuevas -

- Es verdad. Bueno, si no me equivoco, Kinomoto, creo que ya es hora de sacar el pastel - dijo Meiling. - Iré con Shaoran y Daidouji -

- De acuerdo - dice Sakura, mientras extraía del horno un hermoso pastel de fresas.

Por otra parte...

- La presencia de Clow es cada vez más cercana. Ya no debe de tardar en venir - decía Yue.

- Mejor que se apresure, ya estoy oliendo ese delicioso pastel que Sakura acaba de hornaer - Kero estaba impaciente por incarle el diente a ese postre.

Se oye nuevamente la puerta. Esta vez es abierta. Sakura, extrañada, le pidió a Shaoran que se fijara quien era. Éste, al acercarse a la puerta, vio que se trataba de Touya, y éste, al ver a Li, se disgustó muchísimo, y viseversa.

Sakura salió de la cocina.

- ¿Acaso llegó Eriol, Shaoran? - Sakura se sorprende al ver a Touya - ¡Her... hermano! Creí que estarías trabajando en la universidad -

- Olvidé unos apuntes - dijo. - ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí? -

- ¡Está aquí por que yo lo he invitado! - Sakura estaba furiosa.

En eso, Touya se percata de la presencia de Yue y Kero en el living, por lo que decidió quedarse con ellos. Él había perdido sus poderes y desde hace cinco años que no veía a su madre. Lo que Touya no sabía era que Yue estaba preparado para devolverle el favor.

En eso los guardianes y los Card Captors sienten la presencia del mago Clow, y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró, obviamente, con Eriol, Nakuru y Spinnel. La chica los hace pasar y Nakuru explotó de alegría al ver al hermano de Sakura.

- ¡Touya, que sorpresa! - exclama ella, colgándose del cuello de éste.

- Pesas mucho, Akisuki - contesta él, con un dejo de acidez.

- Nakuru... - Eriol la llamó. Enseguida la chica se tranquilizó y retornó a su verdadera forma, al igual que Spinnel. - Ahoras les podré decir todo acerca de la nuevas cartas -

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos que se revelan**

- Muy bien. Ahora¿alguien desea preguntarme algo para empezar? -

- Si - dijo Yue - ¿Cómo fue que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se liberaron? -

- Buena pregunta - dijo Eriol, y respondió: - Como yo poseo la memoria de Clow, sé que él las había ocultado por que una de ellas tenía la capacidad de convertirse y hacerse pasar por un humano con poderes y, por lo tanto, dominar a las demás. Esta carta pudo haber despertado cuando reunió la energía suficiente como para manejarse ella sola, manejar a sus compañeras y para poder liberarse del libro donde todas se encontraban -

- ¿El libro¿Hay un libro mágico anterior a The Clow? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Si. Se llama The Legendary Clow. Este libro tiene poderes mayores que el libro The Clow. Al igual que este, The Legendary Clow también puede otorgarle a la carta más poderosa una llave mágica, como la que Sakura utilizaba para capturar las cartas Clow, e incluso la carta puede hacer uso del lenguaje verbal. Para que las cartas no se pudieran liberar, el mago Clow puso a la custodia a un guardián, pero me temo que este también es más poderoso que Kerberos y Yue juntos, y además tiene la misma fuerza que Spinnel Sun y Ruby Moon. Si la carta reunió el poder suficiente como para controlar al guardián, lo cual no es imposible, entonces ni Kerberos ni Yue podrán hacer nada ellos solos en contra de él -

Kero y Yue quedaron impactados. Se miraron uno al otro, miraron a Sakura y luego a Eriol. Comprendieron que no iban a poder ayudar a su ama tanto como ellos quisieran. De repente, a Yue se le ocurrió una idea.

- Nosotros solos no podríamos, pero si Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun nos ayudaran, tal vez... - pensaba él.

- No tienes porque alarmarte, Yue - le respondió Eriol. Yue se sorprendió. - Puede haber la posibilidad de que la carta no haya reunido la cantidad suficiente de magia para controlarlo. Si tenemos suerte, él nos ayudará a enfrentarla y enfrentar las cartas que ella mande -

- Pero¿y si no es así¿Qué haríamos si la carta puede controlar al guardián? -

- Entonces pondremos en práctica tu plan. Es bastante bueno - le extendió una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

Shaoran interrumpió, en su afán por saber más del asunto.

- ¿Cuántas cartas hay? - preguntó.

- Hay 6 cartas: Explosión, que es la que Sakura capturó; Color, Deseo, Enfermedad, Cura y la más fuerte de las 6, la que es capaz de controlar a las demás: el Odio -

- Cuando estabamos viniendo hacía aquí, Sakura capturó la carta Color. Muéstrasela, Sakura - dijo Kero

Sakura le extendió la carta a Eriol.

- ¡Bien hecho! - dijo éste. - Las cartas no actúan solas, como las cartas Clow, sino que Odio las manda, ella está al tanto de lo que te sucede, lo que sucede a tu alrededor y también está pendiente de las personas que están cercanas a tí. Incluso las que no poseen magia. Por eso, debes estar en constante alerta -

Fue en ese momento cuando Shaoran recordó las palabras de su madre: - Cosas muy extrañas ocurrirán en Japón, así que mantente alerta -

- Me pregunto cual será la siguiente carta - preguntó este.

- De eso no estoy seguro - dijo Eriol - Ahora sabemos que a la carta solamente le quedan las cartas Deseo, Cura y Enfermedad, su guardián e incluso ella podría atacar también. Debemos prepararnos para que podamos enfrentarla a ella y a las demás -

- Entonces... - Sakura finalmente habló - ¿nos ayudarás? -

Eriol sonrió

- Desde un punto de vista, si - dijo - No me corresponde a mi enfrentarme con ellas, ya que tú eres la Maestra de las cartas Clow y de los guardianes, y tienes ahora la obligación de capturarlas. Lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte buscando la manera de enfrentarlas -

- Entiendo - dijo Sakura. En eso ella recuerda que debe servir el té. Ella hace ese comentario, cuando Touya se levanta.

- Bueno, yo me regreso a la Universidad. Después me iré a trabajar desde allí. Volveré muy tarde, no me esperes - dice, mientras sube las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.

Sakura, después de esto, va a la cocina para preparar todo. En eso, los guardianes de Sakura y los de Eriol, diciendo que debían hablar, se dirigen al cuarto de Sakura, de manera que en la sala solamente quedaron Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran. Y en eso...

- Iré a la cocina a ayudarle a Sakura - dice Shaoran.

- Yo también - dijo Meiling, y los primos se retiraron, dejándolos solos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta. Touya se había retirado de allí.

Tomoyo, algo sonrojada, se levanta.

- Iré a ayudar a Sakura... - dice ella, pero Eriol la estaba detiene tomándola suavemente de un brazo.

- Espera - dice él. - Espera, Tomoyo... -

Ella se sorprendió. Eriol la había llamado por su nombre...

- Hiragizawa, tú... -

Él enrojeció un poco. Estaba decidido. Lo haría en ese preciso momento.

- Tomoyo... - tomó aire silenciosamente -...Quiero decirte que tú me... -

- El té está listo - dice Sakura, pero ella al ver la escena, aunque fuera un poco despistada, se dio cuenta de que entró en un mal momento. - Perdónenme, creo que no debí... -

- Está bien, Sakura - dijo Eriol, con un dejo de decepción, del cual todos los demás se dieron cuenta, excepto Sakura e, incluso, Tomoyo. Aunque ella siempre era observadora en las miradas y características de los demás, esa vez estaba tan sorprendida por el momento anterior que ni siquiera atinó a decir nada, solamente se sentó en silencio.

- Bueno - dijo Sakura - Espero que les guste este pastel. Lo preparé yo misma - y le faltó poco a Sakura para decir: "- Lo preparé yo misma, especialmente para tí, Shaoran - ", pero pensó que debía guardarse ese comentario para algún otro momento. Ella estaba nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que convidaba a unas visitas con un pastel hecho por ella.

En eso, al terminar de servir, todos prueban el pastel.

- Este es el primer pastel que hago yo sola, así que espero que les guste -

- Sakura, este pastel está exquisito - dijo Eriol.

- Lo mismo digo - dice Meiling.

- ¡Te ha salido muy bien, Sakura! - exclama Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias - contesta ella.

En eso, Sakura mira a Shaoran, el cual le sonríe.

- Está delicioso, Sakura -

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, feliz por haberle servido un postre hecho por ella a su querido Shaoran.

Después de ello, siguieron conversando de otros temas por un par de horas, dejando a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow en el olvido. En eso, se hace la hora de la cena.

- ¿Se quedan a cenar? - preguntó la dueña de casa.

- Si - dijeron todos. En eso vienen Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun.

- Eriol, queremos pedirte permiso para regresar a la mansión - dijo Ruby Moon.

- Esta bien - responde él.

Antes de que se fueran, a Spinnel Sun se le veía un poco decepcionado, pero Eriol decidió que hablaría con él después.

En eso baja Kero, en su forma original.

- ¿Y Yue? - preguntó Sakura.

- Se quedó dormido - respondió Kero. En su rostro había una sonrisa alegre y triunfal.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigen a la cocina, para preparar todo.

- Oye, Kerberos ¿Porqué Spinnel Sun tenía tan mala cara? - pregunta Eriol.

Kerberos se ríe, orgulloso.

- Le he ganado en los video juegos. No hay duda de que soy el mejor - dice y ríe de forma un poco vanidosa, mientras una gota cae de las cabezas de Eriol y Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Meiling preparaban la cena, y Sakura tendía la mesa, para después seguir encargándose. Una hora más tarde, la cena estaba lista. Kero, para ese tipos de situaciones, cambia a su forma falsa, y así poder comer con mayor comodidad U. Todos cenaron muy bien, y luego le seguía el postre que Tomoyo había preparado. Al igual que la situación anterior con respecto a Sakura con su pastel, Tomoyo esperaba la opinión de Eriol. Este, sonriendo, no tardó en responder.

- Está delicioso, Daidouji -

Ella quedó asombrada nuevamente ¿Adonde había ido a parar esa confianza que Eriol le había dado en el momento que estaban solos¿Porqué no le había llamado por su nombre en ese momento? - Tal vez - pensó - Eriol no quiera tener esa confianza delante de los demás... - Ella solo dijo un "Gracias" un poco triste, por respuesta.

Eriol se dio cuenta de ello, y comprendió que se había precipitado muchísimo al tratar tan confiadamente a Tomoyo anteriormente, pero decidió remediarlo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Una vez que terminaron, conversaron un poco más y, finalmente, los invitados decidieron que era hora de retirarse. De repente, Shaoran se le ocurre una idea.

- Sakura, si quieres me quedo a ayudarte a limpiar... - le dijo, un poco sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió, también con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias -

- Meiling¿tú te puedes adelantar? - preguntó él.

- Si, Shaoran, no hay problema, iré con Daidouji -

- Si no les molesta, las acompaño - dijo un Eriol algo tímido, pero enigmático como siempre.

- Yo no tengo problema, y Daidouji tampoco lo tiene¿verdad? - dijo Meiling, con un guiño disimulado dirigido a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, solo atinó a responder que no le molestaba, pero su mirada se veía triste, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Meiling se dio cuenta, pero nada dijo, por lo que los tres se despidieron de los Card Captors y se retiraron.

- A Tomoyo se la veía un poco extraña¿verdad? - comentó Sakura, mientras lavaba los platos. Ella rara vez se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que los demás ocultan, pero la mirada de Tomoyo después de la cena era demasiado sospechosa para Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shaoran, quien estaba secando los platos que Sakura le iba alcanzando.

- ¿No notaste algo en su mirada? Era como si... como si estuviera muy triste - dijo Sakura, meditando nuevamente el rostro de su amiga.

- Puede ser... - dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol estaban caminado por la calle. En eso llegan a una esquina y se detienen.

- Bueno, hasta aquí les puedo acompañar - dice Meiling. - Nos vemos, cuídense -

- Hasta luego - la despidió Tomoyo, viendo como Meiling se alejaba rápidamente. Tomoyo se quedó allí...

- ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Eriol.

- Si - dijo Tomoyo.

Había pasado unos interminables e infinitos minutos de un silencio incómodo del que ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta, mientras hacían la caminata.

- Tomoyo... - dijo Eriol, al fin.

Tomoyo no aguantó más y se detuvo.

- ¿Porqué, Eriol? - dijo, causando la sorpresa del muchacho. Él se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda a ella - ¿Porqué me lastimas así? En un momento demuestras confianza y al momento siguiente haces como que nada ha pasado - ella estaba cabizbaja y sonrojada.

Eriol se dio cuenta que su inquietud la había lastimado profundamente. Fue entonces que aprovechó para solucionar de una vez por todas ese embrollo.

- Tomoyo... - Eriol se dio la vuelta lentamente, se acercó y posó sus manos en aquellos hombros. Ella levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia aquellos enigmáticos ojos que la miraban dulcemente, en un rostro sonrojado, pero serio. - Tomoyo, no es mi intención lastimarte... pero pensé que te había molestado que me hubiese confiando así, tan repentinamente, pero veo que al intentar remediar la situación, la empeoré. Perdóname, me tomé esa libertad porque ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por tí... Tomoyo, tú me gustas -

Tomoyo no atinaba hacer o decir nada. Estaba emocionada. Y tomó la importante determinación.

- Eriol, tú también me gustas. Eres una persona muy especial para mi y... - fue entonces cuando ella dejó de hablar, siendo interrumpida por Eriol, quien, al oír ello, solo pudo acercarse aún más a ella y darle todo su amor en un beso, al mismo tiempo en que ella entregaba su corazón por medio de sus labios.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El misterio de Yue, la carta traidora y la pena de Meiling**

Sakura y Shaoran se habían quedado dormidos en el living, mirando una hermosa película romántica que estaban pasando. En eso ella se despierta, y, despacio, se levanta sin despertarlo. Al rato vuelve con una manta y lo cubre, observándolo con ternura.

- Se ve aún más guapo cuando está dormido - pensaba. Como ella también tenía sueño, se cubre con la manta e inmediatamente se queda dormida, a su lado.

Shaoran se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y que debía de volver, y vio a Sakura a su lado, tan hermosa, durmiendo tranquilamente, y pensó que sería mejor llevarla a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó allí, Kero, en su forma original, y Yue, estaban dormidos también. Shaoran depositó a Sakura en su cama y la cubrió. En eso...

- ¿Eres feliz? -

Yue estaba de pie, ante él.

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran estaba un poco confundido.

- ¿Eres feliz junto a Sakura? -

- Si - Shaoran no dudó en decírselo, por que fue Yue el que le había ayudado a descubrir su verdaderos sentimentos hacia Sakura.

Yue dudó, pero deseaba saber. - ¿Tanto la quieres? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Daría mi vida por ella - respondió sin dudarlo.

El guardián quedó conforme con la respuesta, deseoso de experimentar ese sentimiento. Nadie podría saber porque estaba tan curioso. Además, por alguna misteriosa razón, alguien aparecía en su mente, y sospechaba que lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ese ser era algo similar. Debía sacarse la duda pronto...

- Ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta - dijo Yue, finalmente.

Después de que Shaoran se retira, Yue sube nuevamente a la habitación y observa un momento a Sakura. Lo que él esperaba era que ella les enseñara a los guardianes sobre este sentimiento, como el mago Clow les había enseñado lo que es la amistad, la tristeza, la ira, y otros sentimientos, excepto el amor que se tiene entre dos personas, porque no lo experimentó. Yue abre la ventana, sale por allí, la vuelve a cerrar, observa a Sakura por última vez, y se dirigió a su casa, es decir, a la casa de Yukito.

Así pasó la noche, tranquilamente... si no fuera por un extraño suceso que se desarrollaba en el bosque, cerca del parque Pingüino...

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - pregunta una chica de oscuro cabello largo y ojos rojos, al parecer humana... mostrando una mirada de enfado.

- Si, no soporto la idea de que tú me controles. Tú estás hecha por el odio, y yo no cumpliré lo que me pidas porque no tienes corazón - le respondió una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Esta era de menor edad que la muchacha con la que hablaba y tenía en su espaldas un par de grandes alas verdes y finas como la seda, semejantes a la de los colibríes.

- Vete, si quieres, pero no sobrevivirás sin mis poderes - dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maligna.

- No me importa - dijo la niña, la cual se elevó hacia la noche, ocultando su presencia para que la muchacha no la encontrara. Sabía perfectamente adonde tendría que ir si no quería morir en manos de aquel malvado ser.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despierta al toque del reloj. Había sentido la presencia de una carta Clow, pero lo extraño era que estaba demasiado cerca, como si estuviera a su lado... En eso ve a Kero, en su forma original, quien la estaba observando.

- ¿Tú también sientes esa presencia, Kero? -

- Si, se siente muy fuerte... mmm... - Kero estaba meditando, ya que, al igual que Sakura, sentía demasiado cerca la presencia. De pronto, sin previo aviso, aparece lentamente al lado de la puerta, frente a Sakura, la niña que había escapado del bosque.

- ¡Sakura¡Esa es la verdadera forma de la carta Deseo¡Debes capturarla! -

Ella estaba por invocar al báculo, cuando, sin previo aviso, el libro sale del otro cajón, se abre y deja salir a la carta Espejo, quien aparece y se transforma en el doble de Sakura.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Sakura.

La carta Clow, al parecer, triste, miró fijamente a los ojos a la carta Espejo por unos momentos, y ésta después empezó a hablar.

- Ama, la carta me a comunicado lo que le ha ocurrido ayer a la noche - dicho esto relató lo sucedido - Es por eso que ha venido aquí a entregarse voluntariamente, para que tú seas su ama -

Después de que la carta Espejo terminó de hablar, la carta Deseo se transformó en un haz de luz, para posarse en una carta Sakura, en la mano de ésta. Después de ello, la carta Espejo retornó a su forma de carta, en el libro, el cual volvió a su sitio.

Sakura estaba allí, embobada, sin saber que decir. Kero reaccionó, retornó a su forma falsa y una sonrisa asomó en la carita del pequeño león.

- Sabía que Deseo no iba a dejarse manejar por Odio. Es una carta que puede independizarse de los seres que no tienen corazón. Por eso eligió quedarse contigo, Sakura - dijo Kero, quien cambió su expresión, enigmático y serio. - Pero fue un acto muy riesgoso -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow sobreviven por el poder que Odio les dá. Al traicionarla, Deseo estuvo a punto de convertirse en una carta común y corriente, ya que no tenía a nadie para que le otorgara energía. Pero sabiendo que tú eras la Maestra de Cartas, vino inmediatamente, porque sabe que tú nunca la utilizarías para hacer maldades -

A todo esto, el tiempo había pasado...

- ¡Uuyy¡¡Se me hace tarde!! -

Se cambió rápidamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia el comedor. Kero se quedó allí, en el cuarto. Con su poder, hizo que el libro saliera nuevamente y se abriera. Sacó a todas las cartas que había allí y las metió en la carterita especial donde Sakura las llevaba siempre. Finalmente, la última carta que guardó fue a Deseo. Sakura ya había bajado al comedor.

- ¡Buenos días! - saluda ella.

- Buenos días, Sakura - Fijitaka respondió el saludo.

- Buenas tardes, monstruo - le dijo Touya, para enojarla.

- Bue-nos-días, hermano. ¡Y yo no soy ningún monstruo! - Touya había logrado su objetivo. La hizo enfadar.

- Pues creo que otro monstruo no gritaría tanto como tú, monstruo - dijo él. Lo que ganó con ello fue que Sakura le pisara fuertemente un pie.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sakura volvió al cuarto y encontró su carterita en la cama.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya he guardado todas las cartas - dijo Kero, al ver la pregunta que venía.

- Gracias, Kero. ¡Nos vemos! -

Salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya me voy! - se despedía mientras la abría.

- ¡Ve con cuidado! - le dijo su padre.

Patinó tranquila, pero velozmente, admirando la belleza de los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían suavemente, y disfrutando de la brisa matinal. En eso, ve a alguien en el lugar donde antes Yukito esperaba a los hermanos Kinomoto para acompañarlos en el trayecto, hace 3 años. Era Shaoran.

- Buenos días, Shaoran - le saluda Sakura.

- Buenos días, Sakura - le responde Shaoran. Ella se acerca y él la besa en la mejilla dulcemente. Sakura, algo sonrojada, esboza una hermosa sonrisa, de la cual Shaoran disfruta plenamente mientras caminaba hacía el instituto, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Llegaron allí y fueron al salón. Tomoyo y Meiling saludan a los jóvenes recien llegados y ellos les respondieron el saludo. En eso entra la profesora Mitsuki y todos toman sus lugares.

- Les daré una anuncio. A llegado un alumno desde Inglaterra, al cual ustedes deben de conocer bien... -

- ¿Podría ser...? - preguntó en voz baja Sakura a Tomoyo.

- Seguramente - dijo ella, sonrojándose bonitamente al pensarlo.

- ...Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Eriol Hiragizawa - decía la profesora mientras hacía pasar a Eriol. Él dirigió su mirada a la clase, hasta posarla en la de Tomoyo, y luego sonrió. Lo mismo hizo ella, quien seguía sonrojada. Sakura observó ello, pero no se percató de nada.

- Veamos¿adónde te sentarás...? - divagaba la profesora - ¡Es cierto! Hay un lugar delante de Daidouji. Puedes sentarte allí - decía, a medida de que Eriol se acercaba al lugar indicado, sin dejar de observar a Tomoyo, hasta que se sentó. Continuaron las clases sin tropiezos, y sonó la campana indicando el descanso y se decidió que almorzarían todos juntos.

- ¡Qué bueno que te tocó en el mismo salón que nosotros, Eriol! - dijo Sakura, mientras estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

- Oye Eriol... - dijo Tomoyo, que, al estar sentada a su lado, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho cariñosamente, para sorpresa de todos - ¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirles? -

- Creo que ya no es necesario, Tomoyo - dijo él, tomandola del mentón y acercándolo hacia sí para darle un beso que dejó aún más atónitos a sus amigos, pero contentos, en especial Sakura, por saber que los jóvenes se habían encontrado y eran felices uno junto con el otro.

Meiling, al darse cuenta de la incómoda escena, decidió retirarse.

- Creo estoy de más en este momento, así que nos veremos luego - dijo ella, simulando una falsa sonrisa, la cual fue evidente para todos, excepto para Sakura.

Eriol nada dijo. Al ser la reencarnación del mago Clow, lo sabía todo y no le hacía falta preguntar. Tomoyo, por su parte, tampoco preguntó. Sabía la razón de esa actuación por parte de Meiling, ya que ella le había contado sobre su pesar. Shaoran veía claramente la situación que vivía Meiling al observar a Eriol y a Tomoyo. No podía evitar querer intentar consolar a su querida prima, su gran amiga, por lo que decidió acompañarla. Sakura no se dio cuenta ni dijo nada, ya que no percibía lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

- Te acompaño, Meiling - dijo Shaoran. - Vuelvo luego - dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- Si - dijo ella.

Los jóvenes fueron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, adonde no pudieran ser ni vistos ni oídos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y recorrieron el rostro de la joven. A pesar de que le daba la espalda a Shaoran, éste no tardó en darse cuenta.

- No llores, Meiling - le decía. - ¿Quieres hablar? -

Ella se dio la vuelta y él le vio una mirada que hacía ver claramente el gran sufrimiento interno que ella guardaba en su corazón.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, llorando en su hombro. Él posó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y tratando de consolarla. - Sé lo que Nayoki siente por mi, y también sabe que le correspondo, pero¡lo extraño demasiado¡Hace dos años que no se nada sobre él! - decía ella, sin parar de llorar.

- Tranquilízate, Meiling - le decía su primo. - Ya verás que pronto regresará a tu lado, no llores. Creo que Nayoki no querría verte en el estado en que estás. Hazlo por él, sé paciente y espéralo. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Tienes toda la razón - decía ella, separándose de él, lentamente. - Aunque no puedo evitar ponerme así cuando los veo a Hiragizawa con Daidouji, o a tí con Kinomoto. - Meiling continuaba llorando, pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. - Lo amo demasiado - susurró.

- Házlo por él¿de acuerdo? - dijo Shaoran, dándole un pañuelo.

Meiling, finalmente, luego de un rato largo, secó su rostro, dejó de llorar, y extendió una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Shaoran. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes decir las palabras justas, las palabras que la persona con la que estás necesita escuchar - dijo ella, y le besó la mejilla, como agradecimiento.

Shaoran sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y repitió nuevamente: - Hazlo por Nayoki. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Si - respondió la chica, quien después de ello se levantó, al mismo tiempo que su primo, y después de secar su rostro para que no se notara de que estuvo llorando, se encaminó junto con Shaoran adonde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que solamente se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol.

- ¿Donde está Sakura? - preguntó inmediatamente Shaoran.

- Cerca del salón de música. Dijo que iría allí y que se encontraría con todos nosotros en el salón de clases, cuando terminara el descanso - respondió Tomoyo.

- Iré con ella. Los veré al final del descanso - dijo él y se fue.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que la encontró, sentada debajo de un gran árbol, reclinándose en él. Shaoran no podía ver su expresión, ya que estaba de espaldas, y por lo tanto, ella no lo vio acercarse, así que él decidió quedarse detrás sin que se diera cuenta. Ella miraba algo que tenía en sus manos y él descubrió que era el antiguo calendario de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura. Se lo había mostrado una vez. Lo que le parecía extraño era que tenía en su mano un lapiz verde oscuro. Mientras pasaba lentamente las páginas, se veían y hacía otras anotaciones como: "23 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Eriol; 25 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Meiling; 3 de Septiembre: Cumpleaños de Tomoyo; 25 de Diciembre: Cumpleaños de Yukito..." y otras fechas que la muchacha agregaba poco a poco. Él estaba tan cerca que veía claramente. En eso, ella le da vuelta al calendario en el mes de Julio, y anota algo. Cuando termina, se queda mirando lo que había escrito. Él leyó, asomándose por encima de su cabeza, que había redondeado el número 13, y una línea sobresalía para poner "Cumpleaños de Shaoran". Esto le hace sonreir, y entonces, posa sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, ésta se sobresalta, se da la vuelta y lo ve allí, sonriéndole.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida. Estaba por decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó tomando su rostro y besándola. Luego se sentó a su lado, abrazado a ella y viceversa.

- Oye, Sakura... -

- Dime -

- ¿Cuando empezaste a usar ese calendario? -

- Desde hace unos días, cuando mi papá me dio permiso, a cambio de que marcara con otro color. Pero con todos los sucesos, no pude continuar. Ahora pude, pero después tengo que seguir... -

En eso, la campana suena. Ellos se encaminan hacia el salón de clases.

- ¡Qué corto es el descanso! - se quejó Sakura.

- ¿No será que el tiempo se nos pasó volando? - comenta Shaoran, mirándola dulcemente.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Regresaron al salón y el resto del tiempo pasó rápidamente, exceptuando el hecho de que Eriol les pasó a todos un papel, en el cual los invitaba a su casa, después de clase, para tomar el té. Todos le susurraron que con mucho gusto irían.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cambios del tiempo y la Enfermedad**

Al término de las clases, tomaban un camino conocido que los guiaba a la antigua mansión de Clow. Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling iban juntas adelante, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran las seguian un poco alejados. Todos conversaban entre sí.

- Oye, Daidouji, cuéntanos que ocurrió - dijo Meiling, curiosa.

Tomoyo contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sus oyentes quedaron emocionadas.

- Te felicito, Tomoyo - le dijo Sakura, contenta.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Shaoran conversaban.

- ¿Por qué motivo nos invitaste a tu casa, Hiragizawa? -

- Puedes llamarme Eriol, Li. Solamente para pasar un rato entre amigos. Todo lo referente a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se dijo en la casa de Sakura -

- ... -

- Se que estabas por preguntármelo, así que decidí contestar - Eriol, diciendo esto, se dibujó en su rostro una de sus clásicas sonrisas enigmáticas. - Por cierto... - Eriol cambió su expresión rápidamente para ponerse serio - ¿Has visto a los guardianes de Sakura últimamente ¿Ocurrió algo? -

Shaoran recordó, al oír esa pregunta, las preguntas que Yue le formuló la noche anterior, por lo que se lo comentó a Eriol.

- Me lo imaginaba - murmuró para sí. Era de imaginarse que eso ocurriría, ya que su guardiana le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo, y se le veía la curiosidad que reflejaba al hablar del asunto.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Shaoran.

- No ocurre nada. Solo deseaba saber - dijo Eriol. La conversación había terminado justo a tiempo, al detenerse todos ante el portal de la mansión. Eriol la abrió mágicamente, entraron, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio, mientras éste cerraba el portal con el mismo método de cuando lo abrió.

Entraron, caminaron por el largo pasillo y llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba dispuesto para el té. Tomaron asiento mientras Nakuru servía el té. Para sorpresa de todos, Kero, en su forma falsa, y Yue, se encontraban allí. Yue estaba sentado al lado de Clow, pero era evidente que no comería, fue por eso que Nakuru no le sirvió, al saber ese detalle. Spinnel se encontraba en su forma falsa, totalmente ebrio, peleándose con Kero por un apetitoso dulce. Era de esperarse que Kero, enfadado por la actitud indiferente del felino negro por la comida, lo hubiese atragantado con una galleta, provocando la ebriedad del pobre Spinnel.

- No han cambiado nada ninguno de los dos - comenta Eriol, al ver la divertida escena. - Sin embargo, el tiempo ha surtido efecto en alguno de ustedes - dijo, posando su atenta mirada en cada rostro familiar, para terminar mirando dulcemente a Tomoyo, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

Ella nada dijo. El solo hecho de verle la hacía ruborizarse bonitamente, reflejando que los cinco años que pasaron había modificado su persona, convirtiéndola en toda una señorita de su edad, llevando casi siempre su cabello trenzado, contrariamente a su costumbre anterior. Sus ojos conservaban el encanto de niña, pero en su rostro se veía claramente la madurez que había adquirido con el paso del sabio tiempo, además de un poco, solo un poco, de cordura, aunque era inevitable que explotara de la emoción que la caracteriza, siempre que se ponía a mirar los videos de Sakura y sus luchas.

Meiling reaccionó al oir aquello. "- De alguna manera... - pensaba - De alguna manera, creo que yo también he cambiado -". Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que se veía claramente los cambios. Los más evidentes eran los de su corazón. Nayoki había cambiado sus sentimientos de ella hacia su primo. Ahora sentía un profundo afecto y la amistad que los unía era visible. Nayoki era ahora el ser querido de Meiling, alguien especial a quien amar con toda el alma. Por otra parte, al igual que Tomoyo, Meiling conservaba algunos rasgos intactos. Sus ojos reflejaban más tranquilidad que antes, al igual que se había adquirido la paciencia como consuelo, para esperar a Nayoki. Seguía usando el mismo peinado que la hacía única y que la particularizaba. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven, aunque aún disfrutaba la suerte de no haber madurado del todo.

"- ¿Yo pude haber cambiado? - pensaba Sakura. - Si cambié, no me dí cuenta de ello -". De hecho, cambió. Se hizo un poco más distraída y, para sorpresa de los que la conocen, era más valiente y corajuda que antes, tanto que, por increible que parezca, había dejado de temerle a los fantasmas. Por otra parte, había mejorado bastante en lo que respecta a las matemáticas. Su poder había aumentado considerablemente, ya que, como se veía lógicamente, Yue estaba con sus poderes intactos. Seguía manteniendo ese hermoso rostro de niña, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, se veía como el rostro de una joven de su edad. Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, lo que la hacía más bonita para los ojos de cierto muchachito...

Hablando de Roma... Shaoran se había convertido en un muchacho aún más fuerte que antes. Sus poderes también habían aumentado, ya que había estado practicando su magia constantemente. Ya no se debilitaba tan fácilmente como antes. Por otro lado, su seriedad no le había abandonado y se había vuelto un poco más protector con los seres queridos que le rodeaban. Al igual que Sakura, él había mejorado en la asignatura de Japonés. Sus expresivos ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que obtenían al pensar en el objeto de su amor. Era evidente que la felicidad que esto le provocaba lo hiciera sonrojarse, sin perder esa costumbre con los años. Su gran amistad con Meiling le había proporcionado un cariño hacia su prima, más como hermano mayor que como primo, aunque por supuesto, que era su amigo ante todo.

Yue conservaba sus rasgos y características. Seguía protegiendo a Sakura como siempre lo hizo. No era necesario que se obligara a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Touya, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que Yue había aprendido a quererla mas como amiga que como su ama. Más, por algún indescifrable motivo, deseaba con todo su corazón averiguar y aprender sobre le sentimiento que ella experimentaba con respecto a Shaoran. Yue veía que ese sentimiento era más poderoso que la magia, pero no sabía con exactitud la razón, como tampoco sabía el porque aparecía un ser en particular en su mente, cada vez que pensaba en ese tema...

Por otra parte, la reencarnación de Clow, al no ser Clow en sí, sino Eriol, también había cambiado. Aunque tenía la memoria y la experiencia de vida del poderoso mago, había algo que este no había hallado ni había experimentado: el amor mutuo e infinito entre dos personas. A diferencia de Clow, Eriol estaba experimentando ese sentimiento, lo que le hizo cambiar. Ahora era un poco más romántico con lo que respecta al trato con su amada Tomoyo. Su poder se hallaba intacto, manteniendo el altísimo nivel que lo diferenciaba, aún, de Sakura y Shaoran juntos.

Todos estaban comentando los distintos cambios de cada quien y de cual cambio se notaba más, cuando...

- ¡Una carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Yue se habían levantado precipitadamente al sentir esa presencia. Era un poco lejana, pero la podían percibir desde allí. Rápidamente, Kero volvió a su forma original y siguió junto con los demás a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, quienes echaron a correr inmediatamente. Los guardianes de Eriol retornaron a sus verdaderas identidades, listos para proteger a su amo.

Sakura invocó su báculo y llamó a la carta Vuelo y Flote, y así, todos volaron hacia el lugar donde la presencia se sentía más fuerte. Finalmente llegaron. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino. De repente, ocurrió algo inesperado. Tomoyo cayó, pero no estaba desmayada. En su rostro se veía reflejado el sufrimiento corporal que la hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Eriol corrió hacia donde se encontraba y se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza. Sabía que la carta que estaban siguiendo había provocado aquello.

- ¡Sakura, ten mucho cuidado! - le gritó Eriol. En sus ojos se veía la desesperación. - ¡Esta es la carta Enfermedad¡La carta está atacando a Tomoyo! -

Sakura quedó petrificada al oír aquello.

- ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? - preguntó angustiada y desesperada, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Sakura, por favor, no llores. Llorar no servirá de nada ahora. Debes pensar en un método para ayudarla - le dijo Shaoran, seriamente.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas, lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió decidida, aunque aún estaba un poco angustiada. Caminó hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y la observó. Estaba muy pálida y un sudor frío recorría su frente. Eriol estaba allí, secándole el sudor con su pañuelo. Miró a Sakura. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo para detener a la carta. Y era verdad. Sin previo aviso, Sakura empezó a pronunciar un conjuro.

- Permite que mi deseo se haga realidad ¡Deseo! - exclamó Sakura, invocando a la carta.

La carta, que se transformó en la niña alada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y apuntó su varita hacia su corazón. Una esfera de luz oscura salió de allí, la cual revoloteó rápidamente, con la intención de escapar, pero Sakura invocó a la carta Aro, y la luz, finalmente, comenzó a tomar la forma de una cobra negra gigante de ojos color rojo sangre. Era la carta Enfermedad. La cobra no tenía escapatoria. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y por eso usó su último método. Tomando de sorpresa a Sakura, la carta lanzó esferas de luz oscuras que provenían de su boca, la cual tenía enormes colmillos. Sakura no perdió su tiempo. Usó a Escudo para proteger a todos, pero ella salió de la protección que la carta brindaba. Shaoran, al ver aquello, corrió tras ella, seguido de Kero y Yue.

- Sakura¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Por favor, Shaoran, invoca tu espada y ayúdame a pelear! - Sakura solo se inmutó a contestar aquello, dejando a Shaoran medio confundido. Reaccionó enseguida e hizo lo que Sakura le pidió.

- Kero, por favor, cuida a Shaoran - le dijo Sakura.

Kero asintió y se posó a lado del descendiente de Clow, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Pero no había tiempo para dar lugar a las reacciones. Una esfera se acercaba hacia él peligrosamente, con intención de introducirse dentro. Shaoran no la había visto, y estuvo a punto de ser su víctima, si Kero no le hubiera cubrido con sus alas.

- Tú aún no me agradas, pero eres el objeto de la felicidad de Sakura y no permitiré que ella sufra por tu culpa¿me oíste? - Kero le había susurrado esto al oído.

Shaoran le sonrió y asintió. Otras esferas se acercaban, esta vez, hacia Kero. Shaoran invocó al dios del trueno y las destruyó.

- Protegeré a quien me protege. Sakura también te aprecia mucho y sufriría mucho si tú le faltaras - Shaoran le había susurrado este al oído del guardián, el cual quedó asombrado. En ese instante, los dos se sonrieron, haciendo un acuerdo sin palabras, del cual se engrendaría una nueva amistad.

De pronto, se oye un grito. Ambos voltean hacía donde habían escuchado el sonido. Sakura estaba esquivando a duras penas las esferas que la carta le lanzaba ferozmente. Kero le lanzó una bola de fuego, a la cual la carta hizo desaparecer con una enorme esfera que había salido de su boca, para defenderse. Era la oportunidad que Sakura esperaba. Invocó a su misteriosa carta. Esta envolvió a la carta y Sakura la selló. Al tener la carta en su mano, Sakura la observó solo un momento. Recordó entonces a Tomoyo.

Sakura corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó, Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados. Eriol aún le estaba sosteniéndola, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomoyo abrió los ojos, al parecer estaba cansada.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó Sakura, mientras se abrazaba a su amiga, llorando. Tomoyo, a pesar de estar agotada, se sentó en la hierba teñida en verde oscuro, por la noche que se había avecinado, y le acarició la cabeza, consolándola.

- Sakura, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes - le decía.

Sakura se separó y extendió una hermosa sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. De repente, Tomoyo reacciona.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? -

- ¡Se me olvidó traer mi cámara de video para grabarte y un traje para que pudieras luchar! - dijo, decepcionada.

Sakura, que estaba de pie de nuevo, se cayó ante el comentario, al igual que todos. Estaban pensando en retirarse de allí, cuando...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La aparición de una nueva Carta Legendaria de Clow, una extraña presencia y una enorme pérdida**

- ¡Esta vez no escaparás, Maestra de Cartas! - exclamó una voz.

Sakura se sobresaltó, asustada, y trató de dirigir su mirada, buscando de donde provino el sonido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí¡Muéstrese! - exclamó Shaoran, que estaba a su lado, listo para protegerla.

De repente, de entre los árboles más frondosos del lugar, se descubrió, flotando, la muchacha con la que Deseo había discutido...

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Eriol.

- Apuesto a que tú eres la reencarnación de Clow¿no es así? - le dijo la muchacha. Tenía un tono tranquilo y burlón. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y mostraba una maligna sonrisa, que resaltaba sus rojos ojos. - Si es así¡te acabaré a tí primero, así no lograrás sellarme¡Seré libre por siempre y llenaré a este mundo de odio y rencor! - y la muchacha lanzó una carcajada maléfica y desagradable.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo permitiremos? - le dijo Eriol, furioso.

- Nunca podrán derrotarme. ¡Vamos, intenta atacarme! - la carta retaba a Eriol.

- No me corresponde luchar contigo. Sakura logrará vencerte, y yo lucharé de su lado, para proteger a quienes queremos - dijo Eriol.

- Entonces... - Odio alzó una mano, de la cual emergía un oscuro resplandor. Acto seguido, Tomoyo era alzada del suelo y se dirigía hacía la carta - ... si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo flotaba inconciente a su lado.

Eriol se mostró sorprendido y, por vez primera, sintió miedo. Miedo a que algo grave le ocurriera a Tomoyo, y peor, algo que le ocurriera por su culpa, por no defenderla...

- ¡Tomoyo, no! - gritó Sakura, desesperada. Unas lágrimas asomaron en su rostro, un rostro que estaba triste. No sabía que hacer.

La carta posó sus ojos en ella, y su cuerpo giró hasta quedar frente a Sakura.

- Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - dijo la carta, burlona. - Pero si es la Maestra de Cartas. ¡Ah! Veo que está contigo el descendiente de Clow. ¡Qué oportunidad¡Podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro! Bueno, en realidad, tres de un tiro - rió encantada.

- ¡Suéltala¡Suelta a Tomoyo! - dijo entonces Sakura.

La carta dejó de sonreir.

- Me temo que es imposible. Ya lo he dicho: si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo entonces. Después observó que Sakura sostenía en su mano la carta de la Enfermedad. - Veo que tienes una de mis cartas. Dime niña¿no te parece extraño que esa carta no se haya transformado en una Carta Sakura? -

Sakura se sorprendió al oir aquello. Miró a la carta recién capturada y, efectivamente, la carta no se había transformado. Pero esta carta no era como lo eran las cartas Clow. Tenía tonos rojizos y negros que se combinaban.

- Me voy a entretener un rato con ustedes antes de eliminarlos - dijo Odio, extendiendo nuevamente una amenazante sonrisa, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo y pronunciar un conjuro: - Llave que guardas los poderes del rencor... - una llave parecida a la que Sakura utilizaba antes, pero de alas oscuras flotaba frente a la carta- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante el odio, quien te ha creado para esta misión. ¡Libérate! - exclamó la carta. - ¡Enfermedad¡Atácalo! -

De pronto, la carta que Sakura tenía en su mano empezó a brillar con una resplandor rojizo, para luego liberarse. La enorme cobra negra se posó al lado de la carta Odio. Enfermedad emitía un silbido amenazante, enseñando su oscura lengua. Ésta posó su fría mirada en Shaoran y le atacó, pero Kero se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe que le hirió gravemente.

- ¡Kero! - gritó Sakura. Ella corrió hacia él, pero algo se interpuso. La cobra negra ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de Sakura, y abrió su boca, dispuesta a morderla, pero unos cristales le atravesaron el paladar...

Yue le había herido a la carta, pero esto fue en vano. Enfermedad cerró su boca y sus ojos, concentrándose para su ataque. Fue entonces cuando los cristales salieron de su boca, dirigidos como balas a Yue, hiriéndolo y cortándole un ala. Yue cayó desmayado.

- ¡Yue¡No! - Sakura no sabía que hacer. La carta no la dejaba acercarse a sus guardianes. - Tiene que haber un modo - pensaba ella. - Tengo que hallar la forma de capturarla -

De pronto, Enfermedad se dirigía hacia Sakura, sin que se haya ella percatado de ello.

- ¡Dios del Trueno, ve! -

La cobra no pudo transpasar el invisible escudo que Shaoran había creado en torno a Sakura, para protegerla. Enfermedad miró a Shaoran y le ataco de imprevisto, pero él estaba listo para defenderse. Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, le cortó la cabeza a la cobra. Sakura quedó impresionada, y quedó aún más, al igual que todos los demás, cuando la cobra regeneró una cabeza nueva.

- ¡De nada les servirá lastimarla! - dijo Odio. - Yo estoy proporcionándole los poderes a la Enfermedad, y no podrán detenerla - dijo, riendo. Estaba tan ocupada observando la pelea, que no se dio cuenta que, por detrás suyo, Ruby Moon tomaba a Tomoyo, que estaba detrás de la carta, y la liberaba, para luego llevársela consigo hacia donde se encontraba su amo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Ruby Moon! - le susurró Eriol. - Ahora la atacaremos sin problema -

- ¿Qué pasará con la Maestra de Cartas y el descendiente de Clow? - preguntó Spinnel Sun.

- Ellos podrán encargarse perfectamente de la Enfermedad - le respondió Eriol. Estaban dispuestos a atacar, pero él no quiso que Tomoyo fuese raptada nuevamente, por lo que la acostó en la hierba y la rodeó con un escudo muy poderoso que solamente él lo podía traspasar. Se quedó más tranquilo, sabiendo que Tomoyo estaba a salvo. La miró dulcemente y luego se dio la vuelta, mirando furioso a Odio, quien no se había percatado de que ya no tenía un rehén.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Shaoran continuaban peleando.

- ¡Sakura, creo que las cartas Sakura no nos ayudarán¡Tienes que utilizar las cartas Sakura que antes eran las Legendarias Cartas Clow! - le dijo Shaoran, al esquivar a Enfermedad.

- ¡Tienes razón! - Sakura no perdió su tiempo. - ¡Explosión! - Invocó a la carta y Sakura disparó contra la carta, utilizando su báculo, del cual salían pequeñas esferas resplandecientes.

La cobra no tuvo tiempo de escapar y recibió los impactos, la cual la dejaron muy mal. Fue entonces cuando Sakura aprovechó el momento e invocó a su carta para capturar de una vez por todas a Enfermedad. Pero fue en vano. La humareda que cubría el lugar donde estaba la carta se desvaneció, evidenciando que la carta se había recuperado nuevamente del ataque. Para vengarse de ello, la carta atacó a Eriol, mordiéndolo justo al corazón. Él gritó, el dolor era insoportable. Moriría sin remedio. Los guardianes estaban sorprendidos. No habían visto que la carta había elegido como objetivo a su amo. En un intento desesperado por salvarlo, Ruby Moon forcejeó con el animal y lo arrancó del lado de Eriol, arrojando a la bestia lejos. Spinnel Sun, furioso, aplastó a la cobra con su cuerpo, luego alzó vuelo y le disparó una llamarada que la carbonizó, dejándola fuera de combate temporariamente.

Tomoyo despertó ante el grito, y, al ver a Eriol, corrió hacia su amado y se arrodilló junto a él. Lloraba, sabiendo el triste destino que a él le esperaba, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- ¡Eriol¡Por favor, no me dejes! - Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar. - ¡Si tú te vas, yo ya no podría vivir¡No tendría una razón para seguir viviendo! -

- No... digas eso... Tomoyo - Eriol cada vez respiraba con más dificultad - No llores... yo estaré bien... - dijo, con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, alzando débilmente una mano para terminar en una caricia en el aterciopelado rostro de Tomoyo, la cual sostuvo su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella. ¿Acaso él estaba alucinando?

- Siento... la presencia... de una tercera... carta Legendaria... de Clow... - decía él. Se le estaba acabando la fuerza.

- No sigas, Eriol - le dijo Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo. - ¿De qué servirá una tercera Carta Legendaria de Clow en este momento? -

- Si no... me equivoco... esa es... la carta de... la Cura... Si esa carta... llega a tiempo... yo estaré bien... -

- También siento la presencia de una tercera carta - dijo Shaoran, quien también estaba allí.

- Yo también - dijo Sakura.

- Creo que Odio aún no se percató de ello, porque está con la carta Enfermadad, dándole poder para restablecerse. En cualquier momento atacará - dijo Shaoran, observando a la carta.

Odio se incorporó, al igual que Enfermedad.

- ¡Maestra de Cartas! - Odio le gritó a Sakura. Todos miraron hacia donde las cartas se encontraban. - ¡Ahora verás que mi siguiente ataque será peor que el anterior¡Será fatal y morirán al instante! - dijo, y luego ella pronunció un nuevo conjuro: - Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes del rencor, que fuiste creado por el odio, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que Odio y Enfermedad se unan para crear a la Muerte! - Odio se apuntó a si misma y a Enfermedad. Las dos cartas brillaron con un resplandor rojizo que encegueció a todos por unos instantes. Cuando la oscuridad volvió, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Quedo petrificada ante el horror de ver una gran figura con mitad humana y mitad cobra, lo que hacía ver claramente que el plan de Odio había funcionado: La Muerte había dado origen en una carta.

Sakura estaba pálida del terror. Tenía mucho miedo. Se quedó allí, sentada, observando como la Muerte se acercaba a ellos flotando, entre una atmósfera maligna. Se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia entre el pequeño grupo. Su mirada estaba dirigida a Sakura. La carta alzó su mano, de la cual salió una pequeña cabeza de serpiente, y luego la bajó, para empuñarla en contra de la Maestra de Cartas, pero una figura interceptó el ataque, evitando así que Sakura muriera. Era Shaoran, quien susurró: - Te quiero, Sakura -, antes de caer sin vida en los brazos de su amada. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Meiling, si.

- ¡Shaoran! - gritó su prima, quien se acercó a su primo, abrazándolo, llorando. Sakura seguía allí, impactada. Estaba llorando sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin encontrar solución a esa triste situación.

- Yo también te quiero, Shaoran - susurró. Sin predecirlo, su carta salió de su bolsillo, se alzó sobre su cabeza, y brilló cálidamente. La Muerte cerró sus ojos. Ese resplandor le impedía poder ver algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, se oyó un relincho que provenia de entre los árboles, y luego salió hacia el claro, volando, una hermoso caballo blanco alado. Sus crines brillaban bañadas por la luz de la luna y sus alas doradas se movían suavemente. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino, eran ojos muy profundos...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow, una dura batalla y el milagro del amor y la magia: la Vida**

- ¡Cura! - le gritó la Muerte. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -

La carta le respondió con un relincho, y se dirigió hacia Eriol y se introdujo dentro de este. Eriol, quien estaba inconciente, se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego volvió a descender suavemente. Cuando Eriol descendió, la Cura emergió de su cuerpo. Tomoyo estaba estupefacta. Fijó su mirada en su amado, y para su sorpresa, Eriol despertó, repuesto ya del ataque recibido por la Enfermedad. Tomoyo lloraba de la felicidad y sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Eriol, asegurándose para sí que, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, no volvería a permitir que le pasara algo sin antes poder dar su vida por él, para que pudiera vivir. Escucharon un relincho y se separaron. Cura estaba al lado de Sakura y Meiling. Ellas habían visto el suceso reciente.

- ¡Cura! - le gritó Muerte nuevamente - ¿Acaso te estás revelando en contra mía? -

La Cura respondió con un relincho furioso, lo cual significaba una respuesta afirmativa.

- Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas... - le dijo la Muerte. - ...¡Abel¡Cura se ha revelado¡Debes atraparla ahora mismo! - gritó.

Del mismo lugar de donde habían salido todas las cartas, emergió de esa profunda oscuridad una bestia alada. Era muy parecida a Kero y Spinnel Sun, salvo que el cuerpo de la bestia era rojizo y su melena era púrpura. Sus felinos ojos eran de un negro azabache, y tenía una mirada de odio que hacía irradiar una aura tenebrosa. Sus alas eran como las de Kero, salvo que estas eran completamente negras.

- Es Abel - susurró Spinnel Sun. - Ruby Moon, necesito que me ayudes a pelear -

La guardiana no se inmutó a decir nada, solo asintió. No permitirían que la carta que le salvó la vida a su amo cayera en manos del horrible ser que era la carta.

Mientras tanto...

- Oye, Cura... - le susurró Sakura, entristecida aún. - ¿No puedes hacer algo por Shaoran? -

La carta le miró y le respondió negando con la cabeza. Sakura estaba aún más triste. La débil esperanza que aún conservaba se desvaneció, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

- Cura, ayúdalos a Kero y a Yue, por favor - le dijo.

El hermoso corcel se transformó en una carta Sakura y luego reapareció nuevamente, para meterse primero en el cuerpo de Kero y luego en el de Yue, los cuales estaban inconcientes. Al igual que ocurrió con Eriol, los guardianes se elevaron a muy poca altura y descendieron suavemente, para luego recobrar la conciencia.

Por otra parte...

- Ustedes deben ser los guardianes de la reencarnación del mago Clow¿o me equivoco? - hablaba Abel. - ¡Ah! Y veo que los débiles guardianes de la Maestra de Cartas se han recuperado. Pues bien¿qué están esperando para atacarme? - les decía a todos con una sonrisa burlona, como la de su ama.

- ¡Ya verás! - le dijo Kero, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar, cuando se detuvo. Había recordado que él no tenía el poder suficiente para pelear.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le habló al oído.

- Kerberos... vamos a atacarlo juntos por tierra. Yue y Ruby Moon pueden atacarlo por el aire - le decía Spinnel Sun

Kero le sonrió y asintió. Abel estaba listo. Se lo veía muy confiado. Finalmente, Kero y Spinnel Sun se lanzaron al ataque, coordinados ambos en sus movimientos. Saltaron hacía el guardián, dispuestos a derrumbarlo, pero, sorpresivamente, un escudo invisible les dio una descarga eléctrica enorme, lo que hace que los compañeros caigan, desmayados.

Ruby Moon y Yue no se quedaron atrás. Fueron inmeditamente a ayudarlos, pero vieron que Abel, se elevaba hacia ellos, impidiéndoles acercarse a las bestias.

- Si quieren ayudarlos, tendrán que derrotarme - les dijo Abel.

Ruby Moon estaba furiosa. No iba a permitir que esa bestia no la dejara pasar. Llena de cólera, le lanzó cristales como balas, pero el escudo invisible los destruyó al instante.

- Ataquemos los dos a la vez - le dijo Yue. Inmediatamente, Ruby Moon repitió el ataque, al mismo tiempo que Yue atacaba. Era inútil. Ese escudo era impenetrable. No sabían que hacer para vencerlo. Continuaron luchando...

Sakura estaba abrazada al frío cuerpo de Shaoran. Meiling lo observaba. No podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto tan pronto y de esa manera tan cruel.

Cura había vuelto trotando al lado de Sakura. La carta acercó su cabeza y levantó la de Sakura, queriéndole decir algo. Sakura estaba demasiado triste para entender.

- Sakura... -

- ¿Y esa voz¿De donde proviene? - se preguntó.

- Sakura... soy yo. Mírame, estoy justo encima de tí -

Sakura, sin perder tiempo, miró y descubrió que quien la estaba llamando era su carta. Para su sorpresa, la forma original de la carta era muy parecida a su dueña. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes.

- Sakura, tengo la solución para tu pena. ¡Escucha! - la carta habló muy bajito, para que Muerte no la pudiera escuchar. A medida que la carta le hablaba, la expresión de Sakura cambió. Ya no estaba triste. Había recuperado la esperanza. Ella asintió, diciéndole a su carta que estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Tomó su báculo y recitó un conjuro.

- Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes de mi estrella, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que mi carta y Cura se unan para crear a la Vida! -

Dicho esto, las dos cartas se unen, mientras resplandecía una luz cegadora. Muerte se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriendo su cara dolorosamente. No podía ver esa luz, le hacía mucho daño.

Cuando la oscuridad se restableció, una figura se vislumbró. Su aura era cálida y reconfortante. La sorpresa fue aún mayor para todos cuando la pudieron ver bien. Era un precioso centauro blanco con doradas alas. Su mitad humana era la de una hermosa mujer, de preciosos ojos verdes, quien llevaba en su cabeza una corona, con la forma de un corazón alado, con la forma de la carta de Sakura.

La carta Vida le sonrió a su ama. Sin perder su tiempo, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Shaoran. Este se elevó como en los casos anteriores y pasó exactamente lo mismo. La carta salió del cuerpo. Sakura se arrodilló al lado de su amado, observándolo desesperada. Pasaron unos momentos, que a Sakura se le antojaron largas horas, y, finalmente, Shaoran reaccionó y abrió sus ojos...

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura, pasmada - Shaoran... -

Éste le sonrió.

- Sakura¿qué ocurrió...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Sakura se le avalanzó llorando emocionada.

Había dado resultado. ¡Shaoran había vuelto!

- No llores, Sakura. Estoy bien - le dice, feliz por haber vuelto con su amada. Su amor se estaba evidenciando en ese preciso momento. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que algo extraño ocurrió...

- Shaoran¿qué sucede? - preguntó alarmada Sakura, al ver que una luz aparecía de imprevisto entre ellos. Cuando la luz se esfumó, vieron, para sorpresa de todos, una carta. Pero esta no era ni una carta Clow, ni una carta Legendaria de Clow, ni siquiera una carta Sakura. Era una carta Shaoran. Tenía distintos tipos de tonos verdes. Lo más extraño aún para Shaoran fue cuando vio de que se trataba. - ¿La Vida? - preguntó extrañado. De repente, la carta empezó a brillar, al ser invocada. De allí emergió otro centauro. Su cuerpo de caballo era dorado con alas plateadas. Su mitad humana era un hombre, cuyos ojos marrones miraban de una forma muy especial a la carta Vida de Sakura, con la misma dulzura que la mujer le devolvía la mirada. Al igual que esta, él llevaba la misma corona.

- Era de esperarse que esto ocurriría -

Todos se volvieron hacia Eriol, sin comprender.

- Les explicaré. Al introducirse la carta Vida de Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran y revivirlo, esta encontró que en el interior de él se vislumbraba claramente su amor por Sakura, además seguramente encontró que él debía de tener una cantidad inédita de magia. La carta salió, dejando el paso libre para que otra carta Vida se creara dentro de Li y se hiciera visible en el mundo exterior. Seguramente pensó que no podría combatir a la Muerte ella sola -

La carta Vida de Sakura, al oír aquello asintió, dándole la razón al joven.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un amor se descubre y Abel despierta**

- Tengo un plan, Sakura - le susurró Shaoran. - ¿Te has dado cuenta que los cuatro guardianes están peleando contra el guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow? Debemos ir a ayudarlos -

- No es necesario, Li. Yo iré a pelear con ellos, ustedes encárguense de Muerte -

- Eriol... - dijo Sakura, sorprendida.

- Eriol... - susurró Tomoyo entristecida, sabiendo que ella nada podía hacer.

Él la abrazó, como si fuese una despedida. - Estaré bien... - le susurraba. - Tú solamente haz lo que siempre has hecho en este tipo de ocasiones... -

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Tomoyo, sin entender.

- Toma tu cámara de video y filma a Sakura y a los demás - dijo él, extendiéndole la máquina.

- ¿Cómo has podido...? - quiso preguntar.

- En realidad siempre estuvo en tu bolso, Tomoyo, solo que no te diste cuenta - dijo él, sonriendo. ¡!

Tomoyo sonreía también, divertida por su olvido, así que tomó su cámara y se disponía a prenderla, cuando algo la detuvo. No podía grabar sin desearle a Eriol buena suerte... a su manera, por lo que ella se acercó y lo besó. Él estaba sorprendido por el inesperado beso, pero conmovido porque sabía que, si llegase a pasar algo, ese sería el beso de despedida. Por fin, se separaron después de un hermoso momento, y Eriol se dirigió a donde se encontraban Kero y Spinnel Sun, quienes aún estaban inconcientes. Con su magia hizo que recuperaran el conocimiento y a Spinnel le brindó un poco de energía. Estos, al sentirse mejor, decidieron ir a luchar junto con Ruby Moon y Yue...

Ellos aún estaban peleando contra Abel. Yue se veía muy agotado, pero él siempre tuvo una resistencia increíble, por lo que continuó, a pesar de que Ruby Moon le pedía que la dejase pelear a ella sola. Se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era hasta que punto ella podría estimarle...

Abel no estaba agotado en lo absoluto, puesto a que el poderoso escudo lo protegía, sin darle el paso a ningún ataque que recibiese. Pero cuando vio que Spinnel Sun y Kero se acercaban, decidió empezar a pelear en serio y derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Eriol estaba montado en Spinnel Sun. Quería observar a la bestia maligna de cerca, para descubrir que le había sucedido. Como poseía la memoria del mago Clow, pudo darse cuenta que Abel estaba bajo un hechizo muy poderoso por parte de Odio, y que ahora Muerte mantenía firmemente.

- Entonces... - pensó Eriol - ... es la única manera... -

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y Shaoran, quienes estaba peleando contra Muerte. A duras penas podían esquivar sus golpes. Shaoran defendía a Sakura en la mayoría de las veces, mientras que ella invocaba a la carta Escudo cuando él se descuidaba por un segundo. Pero no solo ellos se defendían mutuamente. Las cartas Vida defendían a su dueños y peleaban contra las cabezas de serpiente que la carta lanzaba constantemente.

- ¡Sakura! - Eriol la llamó desde el cielo. - ¡Este no es el Abel que yo conozco¡La única manera para que Abel vuelva a la normalidad es que ustedes derroten a la carta¡Ella lo está controlando! -

- ¿De qué hablas? - Abel había escuchado - ¿Acaso insinuas que yo vuelva a ser el débil que era antes¡Eso será imposible! Ahora que Muerte me proporciona los poderes¡soy invencible! - y se rió de manera diabólica.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - le dijo Eriol. - ¡Spinnel Sun¡Acércate a él! -

El guardián obedeció. Cuando estuvo a una distancia corta, se detuvo. Eriol puso la palma de su mano frente a Abel. Este se sorprendió. No tenía idea de lo que Eriol se proponía hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, el escudo se desvaneció. Al ver esto, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a pelear. Lanzó un oscuro rayo por su boca, dirigido a Eriol, pero fue detenido por Spinnel Sun, quien cubrió a su amo con sus alas. Abel cada vez estaba más furioso. Yue, entonces, probó con atacarlo. Se dirigió a él, como un ave rapaz, para poder darle un poderoso golpe, pero Abel se dio cuenta, volteó hacia él y le dio un zarpazo con una fuerza tan descomunal que Yue cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Ruby Moon, quien voló en picada hasta el guardián herido y se arrodilló junto a él.

Yue se encontraba muy mal. Trató de levantarse, pero enseguida que se incorporó se volvió a caer. No podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Ruby Moon lo acobijó en sus brazos tiernamente.

- No debes esforzarte, Yue, perdiste mucha energía - le dijo Ruby Moon, tratando de disfrazar su honda pena. - ¿Porqué tuviste que atacarlo? -

- Lo vi distraido... creí que... podría llegar... a sorprenderlo - respondió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. - Ya no me queda mucho... -

- Yue... - susurró ella.

Fue entonces que, inesperadamente, dos lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la guardiana. Esas lágrimas cayeron en la frente de Yue, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de inmediato al sentir ese húmedo contacto. Se sorprendió al ver de donde provenía...

- Yue, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Yo... - ella dudó un momento, pero tenía que continuar - Yo... te amo-

Yue nada dijo. Su reacción al oir aquello fue que se puso a meditar.

- Ahora entiendo - pensó para si. - Cuando pensaba en el amor, ella siempre se aparecía en mi mente, sin que yo pudiera entender el por que. Ahora sé que es lo que mi ama siente por su ser querido. Es lo mismo que yo siento por Ruby Moon. Comprendo ahora la respuesta del descendiente de Clow. También daría mi vida por ella -

Alzó una mano, acarició el hermoso rostro aterciopelado de la guardiana, lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella aún lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad, al darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido. Después de ello, Yue, con ayuda de Ruby Moon, se incorporó y ambos se elevaron hacia la batalla de los guardianes. Kero, Spinnel Sun y Eriol estaban dando una gran pelea, pero Abel era muy hábil y se las ingeniaba para atacarlos. Todo parecía estar a favor del malvado guardián, ya que los demás ahora solo podían defenderse...

Los Card Captors estaban agotados, pero sus cartas no. Ellas seguían combatiendo, defendiendo a sus amos y defendiéndose mutuamente.

- Sakura, creo que solo hay una manera de derrotar a la carta - le susurró Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella.

- Debemos encerrarla con nuestras cartas, como tú habías encerrado a las demás para capturarlas -

- ¿Pero como lo lograremos? La carta esquiva todos nuestros ataques -

- Solamente debemos confundirla. ¿Aún te queda energía para utilizar unas cuantas cartas a la vez? -

- Supongo que si -

- Entonces escucha mi plan - Shaoran se puso a susurrarle algo a Sakura. Cuando éste terminó de hablar, Sakura parecía impresionada.

- Pero tú dijiste que de nada serviría utilizar las demás cartas -

- Tal vez no sirvan para atacar, pero si servirán para distraerla y para poder defendernos -

- Tienes razón, Shaoran - dijo Sakura, quien se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó él.

- Si - dijo ella. - ¡Tiempo! - exclamó, invocando a la carta.

De inmediato, Muerte y Abel fueron inmovilizados. Todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque sabían que el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que Muerte hallaría la manera para anular a la carta, por lo que Eriol le ordenó a Spinnel Sun que se acercara a Abel hasta quedar a su lado. Cuando llegaron, Eriol puso su mano en la frente de la bestia, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Buscó mentalmente hasta encontrar un punto débil: el lugar donde recibía la energía que le proporciona la Muerte, o séa, en el pendiente de su oreja derecha. Cuando Tiempo estaba por esfumarse, Eriol, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó a Abel su pendiente.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Abel tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero de inmediato los cerró y empezó a caer en el suelo, pero Kero y Spinnel Sun lo salvaron.

Todos volvieron a tierra. Yue aún se sostenía de Ruby Moon, y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás guardianes. Eriol desmontó de Spinnel Sun y con ayuda de Kero, recostaron a la bestia desmayada. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el aspecto físico de Abel ya no era el mismo. Su cuerpo ahora era blanco, con una dorada melena y sus alas eran azules. Este no tardó en despertar. Abrió sus ojos, que ya no eran negros, sinó de un precioso rojo rubí. Miraba confundido, un poco somnoliento y luego reaccionó.

- ¡Kerberos, Yue! - exclamó sorprendido - ¿¡Qué pasó!? No recuerdo que... - luego calló, mirando a los otros dos guardianes, a los cuales no conocía y luego miró a Eriol. No entendía de quien se trataba, hasta que le miró directo a sus profundos ojos, y comprendió - Clow... - susurró, sin entender.

- Me presentaré - le dijo a la bestia - Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow -

Abel estaba mucho más sorprendido que antes. - De modo que Clow murió... - pensó, resignado. - Pero entonces¿él será mi amo, siendo la reencarnación? -

- No, Abel - le contestó Eriol, sorprendiéndolo - Yo no podré ser tu amo, la Maestra de Cartas será tu ama, al igual que el caso de Kerberos y Yue -

- Pero¿de quién se trata? -

- Está peleando junto con el descendiente de Clow, contra la carta Muerte, la cual te estaba controlando -

- Debo ir a defenderla - dijo, tratando de incorporárse, sin más resultado que desplomarse en el suelo - ¿Qué me pasa? -

- No tienes quien te proporcione la energía, por eso estás débil - le explicó Eriol

- ¿¡Qué haré para poder ayudarla!? - preguntó, desesperado.

- Por esta vez, yo te porporcionaré la energía que necesites - dijo. El pendiente que tenía en su mano, que antes era de color púrpura, al recibir la energía de Eriol, se transformó, cambiando su color a plateado oscuro. Con mucho cuidado, se lo colocó al animal. - Ve con cuidado -

- Gracias, lo haré - dijo Abel, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la verdadera batalla.

- ¡Espérame, Abel¡Yo también iré a luchar! - exclamó Kero. Pero es detenido por Eriol, quien se interpone. - ¡Déjame pasar¡Debo ir y ayudar a Sakura! -

- Kerberos, sabes muy bien que no podrás hacer nada. Déjalo, es su batalla - dijo Eriol con toda calma. Kero estaba desanimado, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo único que podía hacer era observar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La batalla llega a su fin y la carta que une destinos**

Sakura había invocado a muchas cartas para distraer a Muerte. Después de que la carta Tiempo se hubiese esfumado, ella usó a Flecha y a Pelea, sin resultado.

- ¡Sakura, debes recordar que las cartas de ataque no servirán ahora! - le dijo Shaoran.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo ella.

De inmediato, utilizó a Ilusión, Gemelos, Aro, Laberinto y a Niebla, todas juntas.

Resultó. La carta estaba confundida, sin saber con quien luchar y donde, ya que aparecían ante sus ojos muchas Sakuras y muchos Shaorans, en un laberinto, del cual no podía salir. Tampoco veía nada. Fue entonces cuando Abel apareció. Sakura se asustó. ¿Los atacaría porque Muerte no podía pelear por el momento? Shaoran se puso frente a la bestia, delante de Sakura, listo para luchar y defenderla. Pero luego observaron bien, y se dieron cuenta del cambio físico, el cual no comprendían.

- Maestra de Cartas - dijo entonces la bestia - Soy Abel, el guardián de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow y del libro The Legendary Clow. Estoy a su disposición para derrotar a la carta. Ahora estoy usando el poder de Eriol, pero seré fiel a usted cuando capture a la carta y transforme el libro -

- Gracias - dijo una Sakura medio confundida.

Fue entonces que sintieron que una presencia desaparecía. Muerte había derrotado a Niebla, y esta había vuelto a ser carta. Debían apresurarse, de lo contrario derrotaría a todas las cartas.

- Shaoran, debemos invocar a nuestras cartas. Encerraremos a la carta con ellas y así la podremos capturar -

- De acuerdo - dice él.

- Deberías transformar el libro para que la carta pierda parte de su poder, así será más fácil derrotarla - opinó Abel, dirigiéndose a Sakura -

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el libro? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Él vendrá a mi - dijo la bestia, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, invocándolo mentalmente.

En un momento, se hizo presente, saliendo de donde las demás criaturas habían salido anteriormente. Era muy parecido al libro de Clow, pero era de colores más oscuros, debido a que la energía de la carta Muerte estaba influyendo en él.

- Ahora deberás transformarlo antes de que se revele - le indicó Abel.

- ¡Si! - dijo Sakura, al tiempo en que se posicionaba frente al libro, pronunciando un nuevo conjuro: - Libro legendario que perteneciste a Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡Házlo por el nombre de Sakura! -

En un instante, el libro giraba incontrolablemente, hasta que, al final del conjuro, paró en seco, convirtiéndose en el The Legendary Sakura. Al igual que en la transformación del libro de Clow, este libro tenía tonos rosados.

El pendiente de Abel resplandeció por un momento, y del plateado que Eriol le había dado, pasó a ser de color rosa oscuro, por el poder de su nueva dueña.

- Ahora soy tu fiel servidor, Maestra de Cartas - dijo Abel, inclinándose ante ella.

- Llámame Sakura, Abel - le dijo ella, levantando su enorme cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora debían derrotar a la carta.

Sintieron que otras dos presencias se desvanecían. Ilusión y Gemelos habían vuelto a ser cartas, al ser derrotadas por Muerte. En cualquier momento decaerían las demás. Tenían que actuar rápido, pensaban todos.

Pero no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que la carta derrotó a Laberinto y Aro, regresándolos al estado de cartas. Estaba lista para combatir a sus verdaderos objetivos. Se dirigió hacia a ellos rápidamente, comenzando su ataque. Estaba por clavarle a Shaoran nuevamente la cabeza de serpiente que había salido de su mano, cuando chocó con un escudo eléctrico invisible. Abel estaba delante de los Card Captors, protegiéndolos.

- ¡Abel¿Cómo te atreves a revelarte en mi contra¡Atácalos ahora mismo! - dijo Muerte, furiosa.

- Aún no te has dado cuenta¿verdad? - le dijo Abel, sonriendole de forma sarcástica - La Maestra de Cartas ahora es mi ama, y la dueña del libro que ella transformó -

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? - exclamó la carta, sorprendida ante esa respuesta.

- Tú me oíste bien. Por lo tanto, mi misión ahora es proteger a Sakura, a sus seres allegados y, por supuesto, ayudarla a capturarte. Así que¡prepárate! - diciendo esto, abrió su boca y de ella salió un replandor rosado oscuro, dirigido a la carta, la cual recibió el ataque, dejándola un poco más débil que antes, pero no tanto como para continuar su ataque. Abel repitió su ataque, pero esta vez Muerte estaba preparada. Un escudo invisible la protegió del rayo, reflejándolo y lanzándolo hacia la bestia, la cual no tuvo tiempo defenderse y cayó.

- ¡Abel! - Sakura corrió hacia él.

El guardián estaba desplomado en el suelo, pero conciente.

- No... te preocupes por mi... - dijo jadeando - Ahora debes preocuparte por capturar esa carta, antes de que lastime a alguien más - después de decir esto, se desmayó.

- Esa carta es muy fuerte - susurró Shaoran, quien se encontraba al lado de Sakura - Este guardián es más fuerte que todos los guardianes juntos, pero no pudo derrotar a la carta. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, Sakura -

Ella no dijo nada.

- No quiero - dijo de repente - No quiero que vuelva a lastimar a nadie más. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder. Lucharé hasta el final - Sakura tenía un extraño tono en su voz, un tono grave que reflejaba su preocupación ante la desesperanzada situación.

Él tomó ese rostro que tanto amaba sostener y besó a la dueña de aquella piel tersa que aún le hacía sonrojar - Entonces lucharé a tu lado - dijo, al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Sakura sonrió, después del agradable momento, y asintió a esos ojos marrones que la observaban y que le hacían ruborizarse bonitamente.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la carta. Esta los miraba, decidida a exterminarlos en ese momento, por lo que comenzó su ataque como lo había hecho anteriormente. Los Card Captors estaba preparados.

- ¡Vida! - exclamaron ambos, invocando a sus cartas.

Muerte no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de escape, a pesar de que era rápida. Los centauros encerraron a la carta en una enorme esfera resplandeciente. Sakura no perdió ni un segundo.

- ¡Shaoran, por favor, sostén mi báculo, y ayúdame a capturarla! -

Él no tardó en entender de que se trataba aquello. Cuando se enfrentaron con Eriol, Shaoran se le había acercado a ella, y tomando el báculo mágico habían logrado transformar a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad. Ahora debían enfrentarse a aquella situación, que era más grave que la anterior.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamó ella.

En el momento siguiente, el viento sopló sobre los jóvenes que se encontraban bajo el sello del poder de la estrella, mientras la Muerte se dirigía hacia ambos, transformada en carta. Lo extraño era, al verla, que sus tonos no eran ni verdosos ni rosados, sino que eran azulados. Debajo, en lugar de decir Sakura o Shaoran, decía "Sakura y Shaoran".

Ellos observaron asombrados la carta. Las cartas Vida, que aún estaban en sus formas originales, volvieron en tres cartas: La carta Cura, la misteriosa carta de Sakura, que ahora se llamaba "Amor", y la carta Vida de Shaoran.

En eso, Sakura recuerda a Abel, corre hacia él, invoca a Cura y, finalmente, abre los ojos. Ya no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que se levantó. Eriol y los demás fueron al encuentro de los tres. Todos ellos esbozaban una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso Yue.

- Felicidades, Sakura - le dijo Tomoyo, emocionada. Había podido grabar todo, ya que todo el tiempo Eriol las estuvo protegiendo a ella y a Meiling.

- Felicidades a los dos - dijo Eriol. Miró a la pareja, quienes aún sostenían a la carta Muerte. - Ahora tiene una excusa para permanecer juntos - dijo éste, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Sakura quiso preguntar algo que llevaba escondido dentro suyo, y pensó que esa era la oportunidad esperada.

- Entonces... - miró a Shaoran, quien le devolvió la mirada - ...¿te quedarás? -

Él la miró dulcemente y luego la abrazó y besó.

- Si, me quedaré contigo para siempre - le murmuró al oído.

Ella estaba muy emocionada, que se abrazó a él, asfixiándolo un poco.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un inesperado hecho lamentable y su solución**

Habían pasado varios días desde el suceso en el bosque. Un día, Sakura se dirigía al instituto. Su sonrisa evidencia claramente sus pensamientos; patinaba despacio, tranquila.

De repente, ella divisa a su amado, esperándola en el mismo lugar que días atrás ellos se habían encontrado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclama ella, al verlo. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Va hacia él rápidamente para abrazarlo, pero observa que en su rostro no estaba la misma sonrisa con que la recibía. En su mirada se veían el dolor y la tristeza. - ¿Qué te sucede? -

Shaoran estaba indeciso, hasta que finalmente decidió decirle la verdad. Miró esos ojos de esmeralda, y se prometió que, como lo había hecho antes, los llevaría siempre en su corazón.

- Sakura... - susurró. Ella se acercó para oírle claramente. - Sakura... me han llamado desde Hong Kong anoche -

Ella nada dijo, pero estaba temerosa. ¿Sería cierto?

- Mi madre ha enfermado, y me ha llamado a su lado - a Shaoran le estaba costando mucho decir esto. - Debo volver, y no se cuando podré regresar -

Era cierto. Sakura sentía que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Se avecinaba para ella otra espera de la que, esta vez, no sabría si habría un reencuentro.

Lloró incontrolablemente, en brazos del joven. Se sentía desvanecer del dolor.

- ¡No! - exclamaba ella, llorando. - ¡Shaoran, no, por favor¡No me dejes¡Si tú te vas, ya no tendré razón para seguir viviendo! -

Shaoran la abrazaba, escuchando tristemente los lamentos de la muchacha. Era inevitable la separación.

- No digas eso - le susurró. - Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré - intentó consolarla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y miró los ojos profundos de Shaoran. No se le hacía la idea de separarse de nuevo, pero comprendió que no debía ser egoísta en ese momento, por lo que se acercó aún más a él, besándolo. Fue un beso muy largo. Cuando se apartaron unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos, y se despidieron con un "Hasta que volvamos a vernos". Antes de que Shaoran se fuera, ella le detuvo, pidiéndole que no rompiera el contacto por carta. Shaoran le prometió que le escribiría todos los días.

Sakura ya no tenía ánimos para ir al instituto, y se fue a su casa. Al llegar, la recibió Kero, quien estaba muy extrañado ante el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto tan temprano. El señor Kinomoto se había ido hace unos diez minutos, por lo que él había bajado a la cocina y estaba por servirse un rico budín que Sakura le había dicho que era para él, cuando había oído la puerta y se había pegado un susto tremendo, pero se le había pasado cuando la vio.

- Sakura¿que ocurre¿Porqué vuelves tan temprano?-- dejó de hablar al ver el semblante de su dueña, comprendiendo de que se trataba todo el asunto. En eso, un muñeco que era idéntico a Kero, salvo que era blanco con alitas azules, había bajado al oír la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, ama? - le pregunta Abel.

Ella trata de contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logra, y por eso, sube corriendo las escaleras, entra en su cuarto y llora sobre su cama incontrolablemente. Una hora después, se queda dormida.

Se despierta al oír el timbre de la puerta. En su reloj ve que eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Se levanta y va a atender, sin mucho ánimo. Eran Eriol y Tomoyo. Vestían los uniformes, ya que habían salido del instituto y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Sakura, como se lo habían comentado a ella.

- Li nos ha contado todo, Sakura, y vinimos a ver como estabas - dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba tan decaída que no hacía falta que contestara. Eriol decidió darle una esperanza.

- Sakura - empezó - Tú sabes bien lo que Li siente por tí, y él sabe perfectamente que tú le quieres de verdad. Mientras ustedes se quieran, el tiempo no les hará olvidar. Los mantendrá unidos ese sentimiento. Sé paciente y espéralo. Él volverá -

- Tienes razón, pero... - Sakura tenía la voz un poco tomada - Lo he esperado por cinco años, y ahora no se por cuánto tiempo más. También estoy muy mal por lo que le sucede a su madre. Ojalá se recupere -

- Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees, Sakura - le dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó ella.

- Ya verás. Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Volverá más pronto de lo que crees -

Después de ello, Eriol se retiró a pedido de Tomoyo, ya que quería quedarse a cuidar a su amiga, quien ahora se había recuperado un poco, al escuchar los consejos de él.

Tomoyo ya se había retirado, dejándoles el cuidado de la Maestra de Cartas a Kero y a Abel. A Sakura todavía se le revoloteaba por la cabeza dos frases que había escuchado ese día: "Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré" retumbaba la voz de Shaoran. "Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees" esta vez se trataba de Eriol.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Eriol con ello? - se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente.

Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, Sakura volvía del instituto hacia su casa, caminando despacio. Inevitablemente, llegó a ese preciso lugar, donde había concurrido desde la despedida. El parque Pingüino estaba vacío. Se dirigió directamente a su rincón de los recuerdos: los columpios. Estuvo allí media hora, y se disponía a marcharse después de recordar momentos, cuando vio que frente a ella había una persona. No le veía la cara porque ella estaba mirando el suelo. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrar el rostro. Su reacción fue inmediata. Se abalanzó hacia él, sin ninguna duda. Shaoran estaba allí, disfrutando de aquel abrazo, al cual había respondido. Ella se apartó un poco, para obsevar sus ojos con más detenimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Shaoran sonrió.

- Mi madre ya está bien. Se lo debo todo a Eriol, ya que él me había anunciado que mi madre moriría. Me dijo que en el momento en que la viera, mi poder interior le debía ordenar a mi carta que se dividiera -

- ¿Qué se dividiera? - preguntó ella.

- Así es. Se divivió en dos cartas: Cura y Amor, así que utilizé a Cura y mi madre se ha salvado. Vine porque quiero decirte algo muy importante -

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Mi madre me ha dado permiso para que me quede a vivir en Japón, siempre y cuando yo la visitara en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué te parece? -

Sakura estaba sorprendida al oír aquello.

- Entonces... - Sakura se animo a preguntar nuevamente - ...¿te quedarás? -

- Si, para siempre. Y esta vez nada podrá separarme de tí. Me quedaré contigo, Sakura -

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura.

De pronto, una carta Sakura y Shaoran estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas. Era la carta Amor, cuya forma eran dos corazones alados. Ellos sonrieron, comprendiendo que sus cartas se habían fusionado, y luego se miraron directamente a los ojos. Él la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la cintura. Ella posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello y se permitieron, al fin, un beso que sellaría esa promesa de amor eterno que ambos se daban y se darían, eternamente.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Luciérnaga Loka Luciana (muchos me dicen Luchi), aunque en este caso (en los FansFics y en los FanArts), como admiradora de esta serie, me cambio el nombre a Card Captor CRISTAL7. Actualmente tengo 21 años y soy argentina. Este fanfic fue iniciado el 1 de Mayo de 2002 y fue terminado el día 14 de Junio de 2002, luego de casi un mes y medio de duro esfuerzo.

Este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película, ya que me parece ridículo que Sakura esté la peli entera tratando de declararse, hasta que lo final lo hace. ¡Ojo! No menosprecio la peli, solo le doy una crítica¡bah!, una opinión. Pero en realidad esa peli la vi y me gustó.

¡Ufff! Me colgué con la peli. Bue... decía que este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película. Desde ya estoy diciendo que todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic, exceptuando los míos, que los diré más adelante, pertenecen a Clamp.

¡Ah! Me había olvidado de decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y supongo el último (si me pongo las pilas, puede ser que no sea el último). Si me pongo a hacer otro, haré lo posible por relatar sobre los personajes que no nombré y los que no nombré demasiado... Como decía, este fanfic es una preciosa historia de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol y¡sorpresa!, de Ruby Moon y Yue, pero solo una pequeña parte... Aviso que este fanfic tiene un poco de vocabulario variado, me refiero a un vocabulario más protocolario, así que, si no entienden una palabra, sigan las siguientes instrucciones: Diríjanse al "mataburros" más cercano a su mano, y mate al burro que haya surgido dentro suyo. U (jeje, me refiero a un diccionario. En Argentina le decimos así de cariño, bah, los menos brutos le decimos así)...

Todas las cartas que no aparecen en el anime son mías, o séa, las legendarias, al igual que los personajes Nayoki y Abel, son míos, así que¡ojo al piojo! con intentar utilizarlos. Bah! Si lo quieren usar, antes me avisan¿de acuerdo?

Curiosidad: El nombre del guardián nuevo, Abel, lo saqué de Saint Seiya. Es de la peli en que aparece un personaje que es el hermano mitológico de Saori, quien es la reencarnación de Atena. Este personaje, que no se como es el nombre verdadero, se trata de Abel, del cual se cuenta que él mismo se dio el título del Dios del Sol. Es por eso que Abel, el guardián que representa al Sol, lo llamé así. El guardián de la luna lo verán en el fanfic "El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow"

Bueno, con respecto a Meiling... me daba un poco de pena que se quedara sola, así que le inventé un amor que debía esperar (Nayoki). Espero que les haya gustado la partecita que le dediqué a ella en el capítulo 6. Las fechas de cumpleaños que aparecen en ese capítulo son las verdaderas

Con respecto al capítulo 4, en la parte referida a los poderes de Touya (casi al final), lo dejé así para ver si en mi próximo fanfic se cumple... también espero poder mencionar y dar un poco de participación a los personajes secundarios y a las historias que dejé en el olvido con este fanfic referidas a ellos. Creo que me dejé llevar por el asunto de las cartas y quienes tenían relación con ellas, por eso no pude mencionar, por ejemplo, a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko (mi preferida de las amigas de Sakura, ya que yo también soy un ratoncito de biblioteca y uso anteojos), Rika, Sonomi, etc, etc... ¡Deséenme suerte para el próximo intento¡

_Oye Luchi, creo que estás exagerando ¬¬U_

¿Qué querés decir?

_Has tardado aproximadamente un mes y medio en hacer este fanfic¿crees que los lectores se quedarán esperándote hasta que termines un nuevo fanfic, detallando a todos los personajes?_

Kero, sos un malvado (jejeje, disculpen por hablar como los argentinos hablan comunmente). Releí cada capítulo dos o tres veces, para que no quedara ni un solo error, ya que mi teclado es re-viejo, y mis manos estaban frías, por que en el momento en que escribí el fanfic estábamos en invierno TT (¡Odio el invierno con el alma! ¬¬)

_Es lógico, si naciste en verano..._

¡Bueno! Me despido!

_Hey! Yo voy a ser el primero que se despida!_

Tá' bien, Kero... ¬¬U

_(Kero se transforma) El gran Kerberos se despide de los lectores hasta el próximo FanFic de Card Captor CRISTAL7!_

Bue... Kero lo hizo mejor de lo que yo esperaba... Nos vemos! Chau!!

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción:

Cinco años pasaron desde que Shaoran había vuelto a Hong Kong, y Sakura aún anhelaba poder volver a verlo y confesar sus reales sentimientos. Un hecho ocurre: La aparición de Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow. Vencerá La Maestra de Cartas? Léanlo y disfrute!

_ Perdonen que lo estoy modificando cada tanto, pero es que encuentro muchos "horrores" que corregir, y hablo específicamente de que tuve que sacar las caritas por que no se veían nada bien, o directamente me las omitía. Aparte no puedo poner todos mis fanfics, así que ahora lo edito para que se vean tres capítulos por "capítulo". De paso le cambié la pinta, y puse un poco más destacado los títulos de los capítulos. Queda más lindo, no?. Gracias por su comprensión._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones, nostalgia y una hermosa sorpresa**

Era muy tarde. Sakura estaba en su ventana, a altas horas de la noche, observando el gran manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, que era el cielo.

-...Shaoran...- susurraba, mientras daba un profundo suspiro.-¿Porque el destino nos separa?-

En eso, Kero, en su forma original, se despierta.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama él, susurrando también. - ¡Llévame a la cocina, por favor, tengo hambre!-

-¿Tienes hambre después de ese enorme pastel que te dí de postre? Está bién que recibieras una recompensa por ayudarme a asear la casa, Kero, pero esto es demasiado- le reprochó en voz baja Sakura. - Nunca te cansas de comer -

- Perdoname, Sakurita, solo un pequeño tentempié nocturno y me iré a dormir, por favoooor... - rogaba Kero.

- Está bien, igualmente no puedo dormir, así que tomaré un vaso de leche -dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salían de la habitación muy despacio para no despertar a Yue, que dormía allí también.

Lo que no sabían es que él tampoco podía dormir, pero se quedó en la habitación, acercándose a la ventana y contemplando la luna, la cual esa noche estaba particularmente atrayente.

Sakura bajó normalmente, ya que en la casa no había nadie. Touya estaba trabajando en una estación de servicio, atendiendo un negocio a esa hora. Su padre estaba de viaje en una excavasión y no volvería hasta el domingo, por lo que los guardianes podían quedarse en casa en su forma original.

Kero, ahora en su forma falsa, se estaba dando un atracón en el comedor con unas galletas que Sakura había comprado para el día siguiente, que vendría Tomoyo de visita.

Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Era inevitable. El cielo atesoraba los sentimientos secretos que ella le confiaba. Era imposible para ella apartar de su corazón aquel raro sentimiento que sentía hacia ese chico de los ojos marrones; era imposible no recordar los momentos compartidos con él, las alegrías, las penas, las luchas por reunir y transformar las cartas Clow.

- ...Shaoran... - suspira ella.

Pero, por sobre todo, era imposible no recordar el momento en el que él se le había declarado, como después de ese momento, ella se sonrojaba y sentía el pulso rápido dentro de sí cuando él simplemente la miraba. Recordaba también la despedida. Desde ese entonces, ella no se despegaba de "Shaoran", su grisáceo osito de felpa, ni de la misteriosa carta que surgió cuando una lágrima cayó al suelo de su cuarto y apareció de repente, sin explicación, hasta que Sakura, al mirarla, se había dado cuenta de que se trataba, aunque ahora, después de ese suceso, aún no pudo confesarle a él lo que ella sentía en realidad.

Sakura tomó a su osito y lo abrazó, nostálgica.

- ¡Te quiero, Shaoran, regresa conmigo! - susurraba.

En ese preciso instante, Shaoran, en su cuarto, dirigía una mirada de ternura y nostalgia hacia el hermoso cielo, desde su ventana.

- ¡Cuánto te extraño, mi querida Sakura! - susurraba. -¿Realmente querrá volver a verme¿Tendrá alguna respuesta? -

Lo que él no sabía era el regalo que le tenían preparado en su casa, ya que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número quince, mas su familia sabía que él no se iba a acordar, ya que desde que volvió de Japón hace cinco años, no había apartado de su mente aquella niña de ojos color esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa.

Finalmente, Shaoran logró conciliar el sueño, y se durmió pensando en ella.

Sakura, por su parte, fue al living y comprobó que había alguien más que no lograba dormir.

- ¿Tampoco tienes sueño? - preguntó Yue.

- No. Además, Kero quiso comer algo - dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Piensas en el descendiente de Clow? -

Pregunta sorpresiva por parte de Yue. Sakura se sonroja al pensar en Shaoran.

- Si - dijo ella. ¿Para que le iba a mentir, si podía confiar en Yue?

- ¿Lo extrañas? -

- Si, mucho - Sakura se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo.

Yue se quedó callado, pensando, hasta que formuló una importante pregunta: - Sientes algo especial por ese muchacho¿verdad? -

Sakura seguía sonrojada.

- Si, lo quiero -

- ¿Se lo dirás si regresa? -

- No lo sé. Tal vez él ya no me quiera -

- ¿Te lo ha confesado, entonces? -

- Si -

Yue nuevamente se quedó pensando. Realmente él sentía curiosidad por aquel sentimiento.

- Sakura¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo que realmente sentías por él? -

Sakura, sonrojada aún más que antes, y sorprendida nuevamente por la pregunta, sacó su misteriosa carta, se la mostró a Yue y le explicó su origen. Yue quedó impresionado. No tenía idea de que Sakura hubiera tenido el poder para crear una carta nueva. Luego de ello, sintió que no podía seguir preguntando hasta que las cosas se solucionaran entre su ama y Shaoran.

- Me voy a dormir - dijo ella de repente. - Buenas noches, Yue -

- Buenas noches -

En eso Kero, en su forma original, salió al living.

- Aah! He quedado satisfecho! -

- Buenas noches, Kero - dijo Sakura.

- Buenas noches, Sakura - respondió este.

Sakura subió a su habitación, contempló el cielo por última vez, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, pensando en él.

- Shaoran... - susurró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Yue y Kero conversaban.

- Sakura se ve tan deprimida¿qué le ocurrirá? - preguntó Kero.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Kerberos? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nuestra maestra siente algo especial por el descendiente de Clow -

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Está enamorada de ese mocoso!? -

- ¡Habla bajo! - dijo Yue. - Efectivamente. Además, ella a creado una carta gracias a ese sentimiento -

- No me lo ha dicho -

- No entiendo porque no nos había comentado de esa carta antes -

- Yo tampoco lo sé -

Al día siguiente, Shaoran baja a desayunar y encuentra el comedor vacío.

- ¿A donde ha ido todo el mundo? - se pregunta.

Se dirige al living y es asustado por sus hermanas, las cuales lo saludan con un sonoro "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran!"

Shaoran se había quedado allí, sentado en el suelo, atontado. - ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? - se preguntaba.

- Aquí tienes, hijo - le dijo su madre, dirigiéndose hacia él con un colorido... sobre.

- Muchas gracias, madre - dijo él, incorporándose mientras abría el susodicho. En su interior había un pasaje a Japón. Shaoran queda estupefacto.

- Shaoran, debes ir a Japón, ya que extraños sucesos ocurrirán allí, así que mantente alerta. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, pero te llamaré a mi lado si necesito de tu presencia con urgencia - le dijo su madre.

- Si, madre, Muchas gracias, de nuevo -

- ¡Adivina quien irá contigo, Shaoran! - exclamó alguien que estaba detrás de la señora Li.

- ¡Me... Meiling! - Shaoran quedó sorprendido. - ¿Para que querrá ir? - pensaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro, el sueño y La Explosión**

Días después, el señor Kinomoto había vuelto de la expedición el domingo. Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Ese día le tocaba se la encargada de limpiar el salón.

Bajó a desayunar, se despidió y fue rumbo al instituto. Patinaba tranquilamente, y de repente tuvo una extraña sensación, un presentimiento. Fue entonces que, guiada por una corazonada, terminó en el parque Pingüino. Sakura no entendía por que se encontraba allí, pero igualmente fue a su lugar de siempre: los columpios. Cuando llegó, se sentó allí, como esperando a que sucediera algo. Y sucedió. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Sakura¿eres tú? - dijo una voz muy familiar.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a un joven alto, de ojos marrones, que la miraba dulcemente, un tanto sonrojado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó ella, sorprendida, sonrojada, y con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. - ¡Has vuelto! -

Después de unos minutos...

- Mi madre me ha enviado nuevamente, ya que me dijo que pasarían cosas extrañas -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- No lo sé exactamente. Solo me ha dicho que estuviera en constante alerta -

Sakura lo escuchó y recordó que la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño, pero decidió contárselo más tarde, ya que debía ir al instituto. En eso mira su reloj.

- Todavía es temprano, pero será mejor que me apresure, ya que soy la encargada de asear el salón -

- Te acompaño - le dice Shaoran, mirándola a los ojos.

- S...si, está bi...bién - le dice ella, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Recorrieron tranquilamente el trayecto y llegaron con tiempo. Cuando entraron al salón, no había nadie. Sakura dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y se sentó allí un momento. Shaoran, por su parte, se sentó en donde se sienta Tomoyo, y él se le quedó mirándola, embelesado. Sakura se hallaba más bonita que hace cinco años. Por su parte, Sakura había pensado al ver a Shaoran que estaba más guapo que antes. De repente, ella notó que él la miraba.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, sonrojada - Yo... yo... tú me...-

- Buenos días, Sakura - interrumpe Tomoyo. - ¡Li, que sorpresa! -

- Buenos días, Tomoyo - saludó Sakura, decepcionada.

- Buenos días, Daidouji - respondió, quien se levantó y excusándose de que volvería en cuanto lo llamaran para el anuncio, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.

Caminó por el patio del instituto, esperando a que llegara Meiling, que no debía de tardar. Él ya le había dicho que iría a ver a Sakura antes de ir al establecimiento, por lo que ella iría sola esta vez, lo cual a Meiling no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que en los cinco años que pasaron, tuvo tiempo de sobra como para aprender a quererlo de una manera diferente, sintiéndose feliz por la felicidad de su mejor amigo y su primo favorito.

Shaoran seguía allí, esperando la llegada de su prima en la puerta.

- Pero¿a qué hora piensa llegar? - decía impaciente. De repente vio que una chica se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en seco, justamente donde él se encontraba.

- ¡Ah¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo! -

- ¡Meiling¿¡En donde te habías metido!? -

- Es que me quedé dormida - decía ella, con una mano en la cabeza, riéndose.

- Ya veo - dice él - Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde - dijo, mientras los dos entraban en el edificio.

Una vez que las clases del segundo semestre empiezan, la profesora Mitsuki da el anuncio de los recién llegados, y pasan las horas hasta el descanso. En el medio de la clase, Shaoran le había pasado una nota a Sakura para ver si quería almorzar con él. Ella, en un susurro, aceptó. En la hora del almuerzo, fueron a un lugar apartado, sin saber que Tomoyo y Meiling los seguían.

- ¡Si todo sale bien, tendré la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura en el momento en que se declare ¡Qué ilusión! -

- Tú no cambias, Daidouji -

Los jóvenes Card Captors estaban sentados ya, almorzando. Sakura dudaba aún en declararse. Así que decidió hacer tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño -

Shaoran se dispuso a escuchar con atención. De seguro sería una predicción de lo que su madre quiso decirle. Sakura tomo aire.

- Veo el bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino y estoy en un gran claro. Tú estabas frente a mi y 6 cartas Clow giran a mi alrededor, y luego sale una carta de la ronda y la misteriosa carta que he creado con anterioridad sale de mi bolsillo. Esas dos cartas, con un hermoso resplandor, se funden en una y esa carta se une a la ronda de las otras cinco. Pero después... salen de la ronda otras dos cartas, pero éstas me dan miedo. Se fusionan en un oscuro resplandor, la carta se dirige hacia tí y caes... pero luego la carta fusionada cálidamente va hacia tí y, finalmente, te levantas. Y luego veo una figura alada, muy parecida a Kero y a Spinnel Sun, pero no le ví la cara. Encima de la criatura, flotaba un libro. El título del libro no se veía claramente, excepto la palabra final, que era Clow -

Shaoran quedó impresionado y se puso a meditar lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto reacciona.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que habías creado una carta anteriormente? -

- Si, esta carta - dice ella, mientras se la extiende a Shaoran para que la viera.

- ¿Pero, por qué¿Cómo has podido crear una carta? Veo que no tiene nombre - dice él, asombrado. De repente, él la mira de nuevo, mira la extraña figura. - ¿Qué significa? -

- ¿Qué? -

- La figura de esta carta... no sé... me da una sensación extraña al observarla... como si... - ahí Shaoran corta, deja la carta y observa a Sakura directamente a los ojos. - Sakura... -

- ¿Si, Shaoran? - pero al ver la expresión de él, se sonrojó, imaginándose lo que sucedería...

- Sakura... yo... tú me gustas - dijo él. No fue como la vez pasada, ya que esta vez estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que, aunque no hiciera falta, se lo debía de decir a Sakura nuevamente.

- Yo... - titubeó Sakura. Estaba a punto de declararse...

- ¡Esta presencia! - dicen los dos a la vez.

- ¡No puede ser! - dice Sakura. - ¡Es una carta Clow! -

De pronto, se oyen explosiones en el salón de música. Fueron corriendo rápidamente. Muy cerca de allí se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling, pero ninguna sufrió herida alguna. Shaoran entró por la ventana al salón y se encontró frente a una niña de cabello rojizo, corto y rizado, con un largo vestido blanco y turquesa. Ella flotaba sobre el piano, con unas extrañas esferas brillantes, deslizándose entre sus dedos y surgiendo de entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama Shaoran. - Utiliza a Sueño para dormir a todos -

- ¡Si! - dice ella al instante.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... -

- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... -

- ...quien aceptó la misión contigo... -

- ¡Libérate! -

Su báculo aparece e inmediatamente invoca a Sueño. El efecto es inmediato. Solamente Tomoyo y Meiling quedan despiertas.

La misteriosa niña ríe traviesa y le lanza a Shaoran las esferas que tenía en su mano. Él las esquiva y éstas explotan por detrás suyo. La niña, tranquila, hace explotar una ventana, donde queda un enorme hueco y lo atraviesa, flotando como si nada. Sakura advierte que la niña se dirige hacia ella. Lanza las esferas hacia ella, Tomoyo y Meiling, pero Sakura invocó a Escudo. Shaoran hacía todo lo posible por captar la atención de la carta para que dejara de atacar a Sakura...

- Dios del Trueno ¡vé! -

...Pero no le hacía el menor daño. Ella continuaba atacando, cuando, sin previo aviso, una enorme bestia alada se dirigió como un ave de presa, y chocó con la niña, provocando que ella cayera al suelo, con una expresión triste y dolorosa en su rostro. Estaba inmovilizada temporalmente. La figura se dirige a Sakura, seguida de otro individuo alado.

- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Kero.

- Si, Kero, gracias - responde Sakura. - Oye ¿quien esa niña? -

- Es una de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - respondió éste.

- Cartas creadas por el mago Clow y que este ocultó por su enorme poder. Además, son aún más antiguas que las que capturamos antes. Y si no me equivoco, fue un primer intento fallido antes de crear las cartas Clow que capturamos. Vaya, yo creí que solo era una leyenda familiar - dice Shaoran.

- Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero te equivocas: éstas cartas existen - dice Yue. - Hay algunas inofensivas, pero otras que son muy peligrosas. En este caso, ésta es inofensiva -

- ¿¡Inofensiva!? - exclamó Sakura.

- Así es - responde Yue. - Puede haber otras que causen peores daños que este -

- Ya veo - dice Sakura. - Entonces las cartas que vi en mi sueño... -

- ...Son las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - Shaoran terminó la frase por ella.

- ¿Qué carta es ésta? - preguntó ella.

- Esta debe ser la carta Explosión - respondió Kero - Creo que deberás capturarla y sellarla cuanto antes, ya que se está por incorporar. El problema es que es una carta especial, no la puedes capturar con las cartas que antes eran de Clow - le dice a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces como la capturamos? - preguntó ella.

- Prueba con utilizar tu carta - propuso Shaoran.

- ¡Si! -

El problema era que la carta no tenía nombre, por lo que Sakura solo se le ocurrió invocarla pensando en Shaoran, ya que, pensando en él, la había creado. La idea da resultado. La carta es invocada y envuelve a la carta, encerrándola en una especie de burbuja cálida, justo a tiempo, ya que Explosión estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

La carta regresa en una carta Sakura.

- ¿Huy¿Ya la transformé? -

- En efecto. Al sellarla con el báculo que tiene el poder de tu estrella, ya se transforma sin necesidad de hacer otro conjuro - dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, ya que la presencia y la voz eran demasiado conocidas.

- ¡Eriol! - exclama Sakura. - ¿Cuándo has regresado? -

- Ayer a la noche - responde. - Vine para advertirles sobre estas cartas -

- Oye, Sakura - dice Tomoyo. - La gente está empezando a despertarse -

- Rápido, Kero, Yue, ocúltense en lo alto de los árboles y quédense allí hasta que todos se hayan ido. Después vayan a mi casa - dice Sakura.

Los guardianes obedecen.

- Mejor volvamos al lugar donde estábamos antes. Si permanecemos aquí, se vería sospechoso - dijo entonces Meiling.

Todos aprobaron la idea. Mientras se dirigían allí, Sakura observaba a la carta Explosión. Shaoran, que iba a su lado, también la observaba, y también a Sakura. Mientras almorzaban, Eriol hablaba.

- Para poder vencer a las Cartas Legendarias, se necesitaría invocar muchas cartas a la vez -

- ¿¡Cómo¡Si Sakura hace eso, perderá mucha energía, y eso sería fatal para ella! - exclamó Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó, feliz por saber que a él le importaba.

- No lo creo - respondió Eriol. - Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que utilizaste tus poderes¿verdad, Sakura? -

- Si -

- Por lo tanto - continuó Eriol - En todo este tiempo Sakura debe haberse fortalecido bastante y seguramente su nivel de magia a aumentado considerablemente. Me doy cuenta al ver a Yue. Él tiene todos sus poderes intactos y no se encuentra débil -

- Es verdad - reconoció Shaoran.

- Por otra parte... - Eriol mostró una de sus enigmáticas miradas - ...no será necesario invocar todas las cartas -

- Pero si tú acabas de decir... -

- Si, se lo que acabo de decir, Sakura, pero tú has creado una carta que es mucho más poderosa que todas las cartas que transformaste - dijo Eriol - ¿Me permites esa carta que acabas de utilizar, la que creaste tú? -

- Si, Eriol, por supuesto - dijo Sakura.

- Esta carta ha sido creada a partir de una gran sentimiento que posees, Sakura - dijo Eriol.

Ella, por supuesto, se sonrojó por el comentario y porque Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Puede ser...? - pensó él.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El gran momento de los Card Captors y el Color**

De repente, la campana sonó, anunciando el fin del descanso.

- Podemos reunirnos en mi casa, después de clase - dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos.

- Yo iré más tarde con Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun, en sus identidades falsas. Tenemos mucho de que hablar -

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Tomoyo, Meiling ¿Vienen a tomar el té después de clase? -

- Lo lamento, Sakura - le dice Tomoyo. - Pero Meiling y yo tenemos planes. Estaremos allí más tarde - le da una señal a Meiling.

- Ya veo -

- Oye, Shaoran puede acompañarte - dice Meiling.

- ¿¡Eehh!? -

Las clases continuaron normalmente, excepto en el salón de música, por lo que los alumnos de la clase de Sakura no tuvieron clase y salieron temprano.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaban rumbo al punto de reunión. Se detuvieron un momento, en el puente. Aquel, donde hablaron por penúltima vez. Ambos recordaban muy bien todo eso, por lo que Sakura, finalmente, se decidió.

- Shaoran... - ella rompió el silencio, sonrojada a más no poder, extrajo de un bolsillo su carta - Lo que dijo Eriol acerca de esta carta es cierto. La pude crear porque un sentimiento muy importante nació dentro de mi, un sentimiento hacía tí, Shaoran - Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sakura tomó aire. - Shaoran... yo... tú me... tú me gustas -

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y estaba allí, de pie, asombrado y feliz. ¡Sakura le correspondía! Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura era feliz de estar allí, rodeada entre sus fuertes brazos. Luego se apartaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Shaoran tomó ese aterciopelado rostro entre sus manos y se le acercó. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una agradable sensación de felicidad en todo su ser, mientras recibía su primer beso. Shaoran sintió lo mismo. Luego se separaron un poco. Al abrir los ojos, Sakura observó los ojos de Shaoran y su tierna sonrisa. Ambos eran felices y ese sería, indudablemente, un momento dificil de olvidar.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Sintieron la presencia de una de las Cartas Legendarias Clow. Buscaron de donde provenía la presencia y observaron el agua, la cual ya no era azul cristalina, sinó que era violácea. No solo el agua: el cielo, por su parte de celeste pasó a ser dorado y las nubes, de un color entre verde y plateado.

- ¿Pero, que está pasando? - Shaoran estaba nervioso y confundido.

- No lo sé, pero es hermoso¿verdad? - Sakura estaba encantada y asombrada.

- Si, lo sé, Pero sería mejor que transformes tu llave en un báculo -

Cuando Sakura acabó de conjurar el hechizo y tuvo entre sus manos el báculo mágico, aparecen Kero y Yue, en sus formas originales.

- ¡Oh! - exclama Yue. - Esta debe ser la carta del Color -

- ¿La carta del Color? Pues... que maravillosos colores le ha puesto al ambiente -

- ¡No es momento para alabarla, Sakura¡Debemos hallar la ubicación de la carta! - dice Kero.

Todos empezaron a buscar. A pesar de todo, no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos, recogido en un par de hermosos rodetes, que parecía una acróbata vestida de preciosos colores, daba saltos acrobáticos sobre la superficie del agua para terminar posándose en el centro del puente.

Al darse cuenta, Kero alerta a su dueña.

- ¡Sakura¡ Esa es la verdadera identidad de la carta Color! -

Kero se le había acercado mucho a la carta, por lo que esta aprovechó, y con una mirada traviesa en su níveo rostro, posó sus manos en las alas del guardián, que antes eran doradas, y se le empezaron a llenar de muchísimos puntos de distintos colores, muchos de ellos, chillones, formando con todos ellos florecillas. Kero quedó estupefecto, y no fue necesario que la carta le agregara más colores, porque el rostro de la pobre bestía se enrojeció de la verguenza. Se sentía ridiculizado. La carta no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, partiéndose de risa. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad. Invocó su carta como la vez anterior, encerró a Color...

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

...Y la carta transformada, de inmediato, se posó en la mano de su dueña. Sakura, al ver a Kero, pudo comprobar que había vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ella no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Kero, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Ay, Kero¡Te veías muy gracioso cuando la carta te cambió el color tus alas¡! - dijo, y todos rieron. Kero, en cambio, no le veía la gracia ¬¬

Kero y Yue volvieron a sus formas falsas, por lo que Kero tuvo que ir en la mochila de Sakura, y ella, Shaoran y Yukito fueron rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Yukito no preguntó porque estaba en otro lugar, ya que sabía perfectamente que su otro yo había ido allí, así que simplemente acompañó a los Card Captors.

Cuando llegaron, comprobaron que no había nadie, por lo que los guardianes recuperaron sus formas originales. Yue se dio cuenta de que su ama necesitaba estar a solas con Shaoran, por eso es que se llevó a Kero al cuarto de ella, mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres té, Shaoran? -

- Si. ¿Te ayudo? -

- Esta bién -

Y así Shaoran preparaba el té y Sakura buscaba el otro paquete de galletas que había escondido del goloso Kero. Y también, sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, ella sacó un pastel listo para hornear que había sacado del congelador.

Mientras tanto, Kero y Yue discutían el asunto de lo Cartas Legendarias de Clow.

- Mi verdadera inquietud - decía Yue - es saber la razón por la cual las cartas se liberaron -

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero seguramente Eriol podrá aclararnos esa duda. Lo que a mi, en cambio, me inquieta, es saber que fue lo que le pasó a Sakura anoche. Conociéndola, estoy seguro de que estaba teniendo algún sueño que predijera este hecho. Aunque, antes de que yo la despertara, ella pronunció el nombre de ese mocoso, por lo cual tengo dudas de que si fue una predición o solo soño con él -

- Podemos sugerirle que utilize la carta Sueño, para poder ampliar ese sueño, en caso de que haya sido una predicción -

- ¡Buena idea! Le preguntaremos a Sakura sobre lo que soñó y después le comentaremos lo demás a Eriol - djo Kero.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, después de un paseo por la ciudad. Realmente, la relación entre éstas dos chicas había cambiado. Ahora eran más compinches, aunque Meiling la siguiera llamando por su apellido.

Los cinco años también habían influido en Tomoyo. Uno de los cambios más importantes eran sus sentimientos. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Sakura, salvo que ahora, alguien más se había infiltrado en su corazón: el joven Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Eriol le había pasado igual. No entendía como, ni cuando, ni por que; solo sabía que la preciosa Tomoyo, que ahora era más bonita que antes, llegó a ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón. Y en su mente, ni hablar. No se la podía quitar de allí desde que había retornado al Japón. Justamente, en aquel momento, Eriol observaba a Tomoyo desde su cuarto, el antiguo cuarto del mago Clow. El joven estaba allí, en su asiento favorito, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la preciosa muchachita. Cuando de repente entran Nakuru y Spinnel, Eriol quita rápidamente la hermosa imagen.

- ¡Eriol, Spy y yo estamos listos! -

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre tán ridículo - dice Spinnel.

- ¡Pero si es adorable, y te queda muy bien, Spy - dice ella.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos - dice Eriol. Spinnel se mete en un bolso que la muchacha llevaba y se marcharon hacia la casa de Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La importante reunión**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban allí, hablando en el living. Él la había ayudado a preparar todo para las visitas. Conversaban, recordando la captura de la carta Pasado, sonrientes por los momentos especiales que habían pasado esa noche, una noche de confesiones.

- ¡Cuanto problemas nos había causado esa carta! - decía ella.

- Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra la carta Tiempo? Esa si que fue una carta dificil - dice él.

- Estoy de acuerdo -

- Por otra parte... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si hay algo que no olvidaré fue cuando transformaste a Flote ¿lo recuerdas? -

- Mmm... ¿en la exposición de ositos? -

- ¡Sí¡Creí que no lo ibas a recordar! Yo la recuerdo muy bien... -

- ¿Y, por qué? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Por ser el día en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti -

Sakura también sonrió . Shaoran la besó. Era un hermoso beso. Kero y Yue estaban en la mitad de la escalera, sintiendo la presencia de Clow, es decir, que Eriol estaba muy cerca. En eso ven la escena y Kero, por supuesto, deseaba interrumpirlos, pero Yue posó su mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que observara atentamente.

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Kerberos? - decía Yue, en voz baja.

- ¿De qué? - Kero aún estaba furioso.

- El mago Clow jamás experimentó el sentimiento que Sakura experimenta ahora. No sabemos con certeza sobre ese sentimiento tan especial -

Kero miró a Yue.

- Veo que estás curioso por experimentar ese sentimento, Yue -

Yue se asombró. Kero no era tan observador... hasta ahora...

- Es que... solamente quiero saber de que se trata. Mira - le señaló a Sakura, quien en ese momento se la veía muy sonriente. Kero la observó atentamente. - ¿No lo ves? Sakura se ve muy feliz al lado del descendiente de Clow. Yo quiero saber por que, pero quería esperar un tiempo para preguntar -

- Tienes razón -

- ¿En qué? -

- Es cierto lo que dices. Sakura se ve feliz con ese mocoso¿por qué? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que debo de desistir. Si Sakura realmente encontró la felicidad estando al lado de él, creo que no voy a interferir -

- Una decisión favorable para todos, Kerberos. Sin duda alguna -

En eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Eran Meiling y Tomoyo. Kero y Yue bajan y se dirigen al living, para esperar a Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a la cocina a preparar los últimos toques. Tomoyo supervisaba el trabajo realizado por Sakura, por que hacía años que le había enseñado a la Maestra de Cartas los trucos para hacer unos pasteles deliciosos. Ella esperaba poder agasajar a Shaoran con ese pastel, mientras que Tomoyo esperaba hacer lo mismo con Eriol, ya que ella también había llevado un postre helado. A todo esto, Sakura ya le había puesto al tanto a su amiga de los últimos acontecimientos.

Shaoran también estaba haciendo lo mismo con Meiling.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? - preguntó ella.

- Si... -

- ¿Y qué te respondió? -

- Ella siente lo mismo que yo -

- ¡Qué bien¡- Meiling abraza a su primo y luego va a la cocina. - Kinomoto ¿puedo hablar contigo? -

- Seguro. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Tomoyo? -

- ¡No, para nada! Además, el pastel está muy bien, así que mételo en el horno y recuerda que debes estar atenta al tiempo -

- No te preocupes, Daidouji, yo la ayudaré ahora - dijo Meiling.

Tomoyo fue al pasillo y Shaoran estaba allí, por lo que decidió hablar con él.

- Oye Li ¿es verdad? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Sakura? -

- Si... -

- ¡Cuanto me alegro! -

Mientras tanto...

- Mmm... huele muy bien, creo que ya casi estará listo - dijo Sakura, controlando el tiempo.

- Oye, Kinomoto... -

- ¿Si? -

- Shaoran me lo ha contado todo. Solo quiero decirte que lo que te escribí hace tiempo es verdad: ya no quiero a Shaoran como antes. Ahora es mi mejor amigo, así que espero que sea feliz a tu lado. Y sé muy bien que lo será -

- Gracias, Meiling. Oye¿has encontrado a alguien en especial? -

Meiling se sonrojó bonitamente.

- Si. Su nombre es Nayoki. Vino de visita a Hong Kong hace cuatro años, nos conocimos, y desde entonces nos comunicamos por e-mail -

- Y... ¿te gusta? -

- Si... -

- ¿Él te ha correspondido? -

- Si. Había vuelto a Hong Kong hace dos años especialmente para decírmelo -

- Igual que Shaoran, solo que ahora estamos con las cartas nuevas -

- Es verdad. Bueno, si no me equivoco, Kinomoto, creo que ya es hora de sacar el pastel - dijo Meiling. - Iré con Shaoran y Daidouji -

- De acuerdo - dice Sakura, mientras extraía del horno un hermoso pastel de fresas.

Por otra parte...

- La presencia de Clow es cada vez más cercana. Ya no debe de tardar en venir - decía Yue.

- Mejor que se apresure, ya estoy oliendo ese delicioso pastel que Sakura acaba de hornaer - Kero estaba impaciente por incarle el diente a ese postre.

Se oye nuevamente la puerta. Esta vez es abierta. Sakura, extrañada, le pidió a Shaoran que se fijara quien era. Éste, al acercarse a la puerta, vio que se trataba de Touya, y éste, al ver a Li, se disgustó muchísimo, y viseversa.

Sakura salió de la cocina.

- ¿Acaso llegó Eriol, Shaoran? - Sakura se sorprende al ver a Touya - ¡Her... hermano! Creí que estarías trabajando en la universidad -

- Olvidé unos apuntes - dijo. - ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí? -

- ¡Está aquí por que yo lo he invitado! - Sakura estaba furiosa.

En eso, Touya se percata de la presencia de Yue y Kero en el living, por lo que decidió quedarse con ellos. Él había perdido sus poderes y desde hace cinco años que no veía a su madre. Lo que Touya no sabía era que Yue estaba preparado para devolverle el favor.

En eso los guardianes y los Card Captors sienten la presencia del mago Clow, y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró, obviamente, con Eriol, Nakuru y Spinnel. La chica los hace pasar y Nakuru explotó de alegría al ver al hermano de Sakura.

- ¡Touya, que sorpresa! - exclama ella, colgándose del cuello de éste.

- Pesas mucho, Akisuki - contesta él, con un dejo de acidez.

- Nakuru... - Eriol la llamó. Enseguida la chica se tranquilizó y retornó a su verdadera forma, al igual que Spinnel. - Ahoras les podré decir todo acerca de la nuevas cartas -

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos que se revelan**

- Muy bien. Ahora¿alguien desea preguntarme algo para empezar? -

- Si - dijo Yue - ¿Cómo fue que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se liberaron? -

- Buena pregunta - dijo Eriol, y respondió: - Como yo poseo la memoria de Clow, sé que él las había ocultado por que una de ellas tenía la capacidad de convertirse y hacerse pasar por un humano con poderes y, por lo tanto, dominar a las demás. Esta carta pudo haber despertado cuando reunió la energía suficiente como para manejarse ella sola, manejar a sus compañeras y para poder liberarse del libro donde todas se encontraban -

- ¿El libro¿Hay un libro mágico anterior a The Clow? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Si. Se llama The Legendary Clow. Este libro tiene poderes mayores que el libro The Clow. Al igual que este, The Legendary Clow también puede otorgarle a la carta más poderosa una llave mágica, como la que Sakura utilizaba para capturar las cartas Clow, e incluso la carta puede hacer uso del lenguaje verbal. Para que las cartas no se pudieran liberar, el mago Clow puso a la custodia a un guardián, pero me temo que este también es más poderoso que Kerberos y Yue juntos, y además tiene la misma fuerza que Spinnel Sun y Ruby Moon. Si la carta reunió el poder suficiente como para controlar al guardián, lo cual no es imposible, entonces ni Kerberos ni Yue podrán hacer nada ellos solos en contra de él -

Kero y Yue quedaron impactados. Se miraron uno al otro, miraron a Sakura y luego a Eriol. Comprendieron que no iban a poder ayudar a su ama tanto como ellos quisieran. De repente, a Yue se le ocurrió una idea.

- Nosotros solos no podríamos, pero si Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun nos ayudaran, tal vez... - pensaba él.

- No tienes porque alarmarte, Yue - le respondió Eriol. Yue se sorprendió. - Puede haber la posibilidad de que la carta no haya reunido la cantidad suficiente de magia para controlarlo. Si tenemos suerte, él nos ayudará a enfrentarla y enfrentar las cartas que ella mande -

- Pero¿y si no es así¿Qué haríamos si la carta puede controlar al guardián? -

- Entonces pondremos en práctica tu plan. Es bastante bueno - le extendió una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

Shaoran interrumpió, en su afán por saber más del asunto.

- ¿Cuántas cartas hay? - preguntó.

- Hay 6 cartas: Explosión, que es la que Sakura capturó; Color, Deseo, Enfermedad, Cura y la más fuerte de las 6, la que es capaz de controlar a las demás: el Odio -

- Cuando estabamos viniendo hacía aquí, Sakura capturó la carta Color. Muéstrasela, Sakura - dijo Kero

Sakura le extendió la carta a Eriol.

- ¡Bien hecho! - dijo éste. - Las cartas no actúan solas, como las cartas Clow, sino que Odio las manda, ella está al tanto de lo que te sucede, lo que sucede a tu alrededor y también está pendiente de las personas que están cercanas a tí. Incluso las que no poseen magia. Por eso, debes estar en constante alerta -

Fue en ese momento cuando Shaoran recordó las palabras de su madre: - Cosas muy extrañas ocurrirán en Japón, así que mantente alerta -

- Me pregunto cual será la siguiente carta - preguntó este.

- De eso no estoy seguro - dijo Eriol - Ahora sabemos que a la carta solamente le quedan las cartas Deseo, Cura y Enfermedad, su guardián e incluso ella podría atacar también. Debemos prepararnos para que podamos enfrentarla a ella y a las demás -

- Entonces... - Sakura finalmente habló - ¿nos ayudarás? -

Eriol sonrió

- Desde un punto de vista, si - dijo - No me corresponde a mi enfrentarme con ellas, ya que tú eres la Maestra de las cartas Clow y de los guardianes, y tienes ahora la obligación de capturarlas. Lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte buscando la manera de enfrentarlas -

- Entiendo - dijo Sakura. En eso ella recuerda que debe servir el té. Ella hace ese comentario, cuando Touya se levanta.

- Bueno, yo me regreso a la Universidad. Después me iré a trabajar desde allí. Volveré muy tarde, no me esperes - dice, mientras sube las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.

Sakura, después de esto, va a la cocina para preparar todo. En eso, los guardianes de Sakura y los de Eriol, diciendo que debían hablar, se dirigen al cuarto de Sakura, de manera que en la sala solamente quedaron Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran. Y en eso...

- Iré a la cocina a ayudarle a Sakura - dice Shaoran.

- Yo también - dijo Meiling, y los primos se retiraron, dejándolos solos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta. Touya se había retirado de allí.

Tomoyo, algo sonrojada, se levanta.

- Iré a ayudar a Sakura... - dice ella, pero Eriol la estaba detiene tomándola suavemente de un brazo.

- Espera - dice él. - Espera, Tomoyo... -

Ella se sorprendió. Eriol la había llamado por su nombre...

- Hiragizawa, tú... -

Él enrojeció un poco. Estaba decidido. Lo haría en ese preciso momento.

- Tomoyo... - tomó aire silenciosamente -...Quiero decirte que tú me... -

- El té está listo - dice Sakura, pero ella al ver la escena, aunque fuera un poco despistada, se dio cuenta de que entró en un mal momento. - Perdónenme, creo que no debí... -

- Está bien, Sakura - dijo Eriol, con un dejo de decepción, del cual todos los demás se dieron cuenta, excepto Sakura e, incluso, Tomoyo. Aunque ella siempre era observadora en las miradas y características de los demás, esa vez estaba tan sorprendida por el momento anterior que ni siquiera atinó a decir nada, solamente se sentó en silencio.

- Bueno - dijo Sakura - Espero que les guste este pastel. Lo preparé yo misma - y le faltó poco a Sakura para decir: "- Lo preparé yo misma, especialmente para tí, Shaoran - ", pero pensó que debía guardarse ese comentario para algún otro momento. Ella estaba nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que convidaba a unas visitas con un pastel hecho por ella.

En eso, al terminar de servir, todos prueban el pastel.

- Este es el primer pastel que hago yo sola, así que espero que les guste -

- Sakura, este pastel está exquisito - dijo Eriol.

- Lo mismo digo - dice Meiling.

- ¡Te ha salido muy bien, Sakura! - exclama Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias - contesta ella.

En eso, Sakura mira a Shaoran, el cual le sonríe.

- Está delicioso, Sakura -

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, feliz por haberle servido un postre hecho por ella a su querido Shaoran.

Después de ello, siguieron conversando de otros temas por un par de horas, dejando a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow en el olvido. En eso, se hace la hora de la cena.

- ¿Se quedan a cenar? - preguntó la dueña de casa.

- Si - dijeron todos. En eso vienen Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun.

- Eriol, queremos pedirte permiso para regresar a la mansión - dijo Ruby Moon.

- Esta bien - responde él.

Antes de que se fueran, a Spinnel Sun se le veía un poco decepcionado, pero Eriol decidió que hablaría con él después.

En eso baja Kero, en su forma original.

- ¿Y Yue? - preguntó Sakura.

- Se quedó dormido - respondió Kero. En su rostro había una sonrisa alegre y triunfal.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigen a la cocina, para preparar todo.

- Oye, Kerberos ¿Porqué Spinnel Sun tenía tan mala cara? - pregunta Eriol.

Kerberos se ríe, orgulloso.

- Le he ganado en los video juegos. No hay duda de que soy el mejor - dice y ríe de forma un poco vanidosa, mientras una gota cae de las cabezas de Eriol y Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Meiling preparaban la cena, y Sakura tendía la mesa, para después seguir encargándose. Una hora más tarde, la cena estaba lista. Kero, para ese tipos de situaciones, cambia a su forma falsa, y así poder comer con mayor comodidad U. Todos cenaron muy bien, y luego le seguía el postre que Tomoyo había preparado. Al igual que la situación anterior con respecto a Sakura con su pastel, Tomoyo esperaba la opinión de Eriol. Este, sonriendo, no tardó en responder.

- Está delicioso, Daidouji -

Ella quedó asombrada nuevamente ¿Adonde había ido a parar esa confianza que Eriol le había dado en el momento que estaban solos¿Porqué no le había llamado por su nombre en ese momento? - Tal vez - pensó - Eriol no quiera tener esa confianza delante de los demás... - Ella solo dijo un "Gracias" un poco triste, por respuesta.

Eriol se dio cuenta de ello, y comprendió que se había precipitado muchísimo al tratar tan confiadamente a Tomoyo anteriormente, pero decidió remediarlo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Una vez que terminaron, conversaron un poco más y, finalmente, los invitados decidieron que era hora de retirarse. De repente, Shaoran se le ocurre una idea.

- Sakura, si quieres me quedo a ayudarte a limpiar... - le dijo, un poco sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió, también con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias -

- Meiling¿tú te puedes adelantar? - preguntó él.

- Si, Shaoran, no hay problema, iré con Daidouji -

- Si no les molesta, las acompaño - dijo un Eriol algo tímido, pero enigmático como siempre.

- Yo no tengo problema, y Daidouji tampoco lo tiene¿verdad? - dijo Meiling, con un guiño disimulado dirigido a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, solo atinó a responder que no le molestaba, pero su mirada se veía triste, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Meiling se dio cuenta, pero nada dijo, por lo que los tres se despidieron de los Card Captors y se retiraron.

- A Tomoyo se la veía un poco extraña¿verdad? - comentó Sakura, mientras lavaba los platos. Ella rara vez se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que los demás ocultan, pero la mirada de Tomoyo después de la cena era demasiado sospechosa para Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shaoran, quien estaba secando los platos que Sakura le iba alcanzando.

- ¿No notaste algo en su mirada? Era como si... como si estuviera muy triste - dijo Sakura, meditando nuevamente el rostro de su amiga.

- Puede ser... - dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol estaban caminado por la calle. En eso llegan a una esquina y se detienen.

- Bueno, hasta aquí les puedo acompañar - dice Meiling. - Nos vemos, cuídense -

- Hasta luego - la despidió Tomoyo, viendo como Meiling se alejaba rápidamente. Tomoyo se quedó allí...

- ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Eriol.

- Si - dijo Tomoyo.

Había pasado unos interminables e infinitos minutos de un silencio incómodo del que ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta, mientras hacían la caminata.

- Tomoyo... - dijo Eriol, al fin.

Tomoyo no aguantó más y se detuvo.

- ¿Porqué, Eriol? - dijo, causando la sorpresa del muchacho. Él se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda a ella - ¿Porqué me lastimas así? En un momento demuestras confianza y al momento siguiente haces como que nada ha pasado - ella estaba cabizbaja y sonrojada.

Eriol se dio cuenta que su inquietud la había lastimado profundamente. Fue entonces que aprovechó para solucionar de una vez por todas ese embrollo.

- Tomoyo... - Eriol se dio la vuelta lentamente, se acercó y posó sus manos en aquellos hombros. Ella levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia aquellos enigmáticos ojos que la miraban dulcemente, en un rostro sonrojado, pero serio. - Tomoyo, no es mi intención lastimarte... pero pensé que te había molestado que me hubiese confiando así, tan repentinamente, pero veo que al intentar remediar la situación, la empeoré. Perdóname, me tomé esa libertad porque ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por tí... Tomoyo, tú me gustas -

Tomoyo no atinaba hacer o decir nada. Estaba emocionada. Y tomó la importante determinación.

- Eriol, tú también me gustas. Eres una persona muy especial para mi y... - fue entonces cuando ella dejó de hablar, siendo interrumpida por Eriol, quien, al oír ello, solo pudo acercarse aún más a ella y darle todo su amor en un beso, al mismo tiempo en que ella entregaba su corazón por medio de sus labios.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El misterio de Yue, la carta traidora y la pena de Meiling**

Sakura y Shaoran se habían quedado dormidos en el living, mirando una hermosa película romántica que estaban pasando. En eso ella se despierta, y, despacio, se levanta sin despertarlo. Al rato vuelve con una manta y lo cubre, observándolo con ternura.

- Se ve aún más guapo cuando está dormido - pensaba. Como ella también tenía sueño, se cubre con la manta e inmediatamente se queda dormida, a su lado.

Shaoran se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y que debía de volver, y vio a Sakura a su lado, tan hermosa, durmiendo tranquilamente, y pensó que sería mejor llevarla a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó allí, Kero, en su forma original, y Yue, estaban dormidos también. Shaoran depositó a Sakura en su cama y la cubrió. En eso...

- ¿Eres feliz? -

Yue estaba de pie, ante él.

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran estaba un poco confundido.

- ¿Eres feliz junto a Sakura? -

- Si - Shaoran no dudó en decírselo, por que fue Yue el que le había ayudado a descubrir su verdaderos sentimentos hacia Sakura.

Yue dudó, pero deseaba saber. - ¿Tanto la quieres? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Daría mi vida por ella - respondió sin dudarlo.

El guardián quedó conforme con la respuesta, deseoso de experimentar ese sentimiento. Nadie podría saber porque estaba tan curioso. Además, por alguna misteriosa razón, alguien aparecía en su mente, y sospechaba que lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ese ser era algo similar. Debía sacarse la duda pronto...

- Ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta - dijo Yue, finalmente.

Después de que Shaoran se retira, Yue sube nuevamente a la habitación y observa un momento a Sakura. Lo que él esperaba era que ella les enseñara a los guardianes sobre este sentimiento, como el mago Clow les había enseñado lo que es la amistad, la tristeza, la ira, y otros sentimientos, excepto el amor que se tiene entre dos personas, porque no lo experimentó. Yue abre la ventana, sale por allí, la vuelve a cerrar, observa a Sakura por última vez, y se dirigió a su casa, es decir, a la casa de Yukito.

Así pasó la noche, tranquilamente... si no fuera por un extraño suceso que se desarrollaba en el bosque, cerca del parque Pingüino...

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - pregunta una chica de oscuro cabello largo y ojos rojos, al parecer humana... mostrando una mirada de enfado.

- Si, no soporto la idea de que tú me controles. Tú estás hecha por el odio, y yo no cumpliré lo que me pidas porque no tienes corazón - le respondió una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Esta era de menor edad que la muchacha con la que hablaba y tenía en su espaldas un par de grandes alas verdes y finas como la seda, semejantes a la de los colibríes.

- Vete, si quieres, pero no sobrevivirás sin mis poderes - dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maligna.

- No me importa - dijo la niña, la cual se elevó hacia la noche, ocultando su presencia para que la muchacha no la encontrara. Sabía perfectamente adonde tendría que ir si no quería morir en manos de aquel malvado ser.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despierta al toque del reloj. Había sentido la presencia de una carta Clow, pero lo extraño era que estaba demasiado cerca, como si estuviera a su lado... En eso ve a Kero, en su forma original, quien la estaba observando.

- ¿Tú también sientes esa presencia, Kero? -

- Si, se siente muy fuerte... mmm... - Kero estaba meditando, ya que, al igual que Sakura, sentía demasiado cerca la presencia. De pronto, sin previo aviso, aparece lentamente al lado de la puerta, frente a Sakura, la niña que había escapado del bosque.

- ¡Sakura¡Esa es la verdadera forma de la carta Deseo¡Debes capturarla! -

Ella estaba por invocar al báculo, cuando, sin previo aviso, el libro sale del otro cajón, se abre y deja salir a la carta Espejo, quien aparece y se transforma en el doble de Sakura.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Sakura.

La carta Clow, al parecer, triste, miró fijamente a los ojos a la carta Espejo por unos momentos, y ésta después empezó a hablar.

- Ama, la carta me a comunicado lo que le ha ocurrido ayer a la noche - dicho esto relató lo sucedido - Es por eso que ha venido aquí a entregarse voluntariamente, para que tú seas su ama -

Después de que la carta Espejo terminó de hablar, la carta Deseo se transformó en un haz de luz, para posarse en una carta Sakura, en la mano de ésta. Después de ello, la carta Espejo retornó a su forma de carta, en el libro, el cual volvió a su sitio.

Sakura estaba allí, embobada, sin saber que decir. Kero reaccionó, retornó a su forma falsa y una sonrisa asomó en la carita del pequeño león.

- Sabía que Deseo no iba a dejarse manejar por Odio. Es una carta que puede independizarse de los seres que no tienen corazón. Por eso eligió quedarse contigo, Sakura - dijo Kero, quien cambió su expresión, enigmático y serio. - Pero fue un acto muy riesgoso -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow sobreviven por el poder que Odio les dá. Al traicionarla, Deseo estuvo a punto de convertirse en una carta común y corriente, ya que no tenía a nadie para que le otorgara energía. Pero sabiendo que tú eras la Maestra de Cartas, vino inmediatamente, porque sabe que tú nunca la utilizarías para hacer maldades -

A todo esto, el tiempo había pasado...

- ¡Uuyy¡¡Se me hace tarde!! -

Se cambió rápidamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia el comedor. Kero se quedó allí, en el cuarto. Con su poder, hizo que el libro saliera nuevamente y se abriera. Sacó a todas las cartas que había allí y las metió en la carterita especial donde Sakura las llevaba siempre. Finalmente, la última carta que guardó fue a Deseo. Sakura ya había bajado al comedor.

- ¡Buenos días! - saluda ella.

- Buenos días, Sakura - Fijitaka respondió el saludo.

- Buenas tardes, monstruo - le dijo Touya, para enojarla.

- Bue-nos-días, hermano. ¡Y yo no soy ningún monstruo! - Touya había logrado su objetivo. La hizo enfadar.

- Pues creo que otro monstruo no gritaría tanto como tú, monstruo - dijo él. Lo que ganó con ello fue que Sakura le pisara fuertemente un pie.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sakura volvió al cuarto y encontró su carterita en la cama.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya he guardado todas las cartas - dijo Kero, al ver la pregunta que venía.

- Gracias, Kero. ¡Nos vemos! -

Salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya me voy! - se despedía mientras la abría.

- ¡Ve con cuidado! - le dijo su padre.

Patinó tranquila, pero velozmente, admirando la belleza de los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían suavemente, y disfrutando de la brisa matinal. En eso, ve a alguien en el lugar donde antes Yukito esperaba a los hermanos Kinomoto para acompañarlos en el trayecto, hace 3 años. Era Shaoran.

- Buenos días, Shaoran - le saluda Sakura.

- Buenos días, Sakura - le responde Shaoran. Ella se acerca y él la besa en la mejilla dulcemente. Sakura, algo sonrojada, esboza una hermosa sonrisa, de la cual Shaoran disfruta plenamente mientras caminaba hacía el instituto, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Llegaron allí y fueron al salón. Tomoyo y Meiling saludan a los jóvenes recien llegados y ellos les respondieron el saludo. En eso entra la profesora Mitsuki y todos toman sus lugares.

- Les daré una anuncio. A llegado un alumno desde Inglaterra, al cual ustedes deben de conocer bien... -

- ¿Podría ser...? - preguntó en voz baja Sakura a Tomoyo.

- Seguramente - dijo ella, sonrojándose bonitamente al pensarlo.

- ...Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Eriol Hiragizawa - decía la profesora mientras hacía pasar a Eriol. Él dirigió su mirada a la clase, hasta posarla en la de Tomoyo, y luego sonrió. Lo mismo hizo ella, quien seguía sonrojada. Sakura observó ello, pero no se percató de nada.

- Veamos¿adónde te sentarás...? - divagaba la profesora - ¡Es cierto! Hay un lugar delante de Daidouji. Puedes sentarte allí - decía, a medida de que Eriol se acercaba al lugar indicado, sin dejar de observar a Tomoyo, hasta que se sentó. Continuaron las clases sin tropiezos, y sonó la campana indicando el descanso y se decidió que almorzarían todos juntos.

- ¡Qué bueno que te tocó en el mismo salón que nosotros, Eriol! - dijo Sakura, mientras estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

- Oye Eriol... - dijo Tomoyo, que, al estar sentada a su lado, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho cariñosamente, para sorpresa de todos - ¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirles? -

- Creo que ya no es necesario, Tomoyo - dijo él, tomandola del mentón y acercándolo hacia sí para darle un beso que dejó aún más atónitos a sus amigos, pero contentos, en especial Sakura, por saber que los jóvenes se habían encontrado y eran felices uno junto con el otro.

Meiling, al darse cuenta de la incómoda escena, decidió retirarse.

- Creo estoy de más en este momento, así que nos veremos luego - dijo ella, simulando una falsa sonrisa, la cual fue evidente para todos, excepto para Sakura.

Eriol nada dijo. Al ser la reencarnación del mago Clow, lo sabía todo y no le hacía falta preguntar. Tomoyo, por su parte, tampoco preguntó. Sabía la razón de esa actuación por parte de Meiling, ya que ella le había contado sobre su pesar. Shaoran veía claramente la situación que vivía Meiling al observar a Eriol y a Tomoyo. No podía evitar querer intentar consolar a su querida prima, su gran amiga, por lo que decidió acompañarla. Sakura no se dio cuenta ni dijo nada, ya que no percibía lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

- Te acompaño, Meiling - dijo Shaoran. - Vuelvo luego - dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- Si - dijo ella.

Los jóvenes fueron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, adonde no pudieran ser ni vistos ni oídos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y recorrieron el rostro de la joven. A pesar de que le daba la espalda a Shaoran, éste no tardó en darse cuenta.

- No llores, Meiling - le decía. - ¿Quieres hablar? -

Ella se dio la vuelta y él le vio una mirada que hacía ver claramente el gran sufrimiento interno que ella guardaba en su corazón.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, llorando en su hombro. Él posó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y tratando de consolarla. - Sé lo que Nayoki siente por mi, y también sabe que le correspondo, pero¡lo extraño demasiado¡Hace dos años que no se nada sobre él! - decía ella, sin parar de llorar.

- Tranquilízate, Meiling - le decía su primo. - Ya verás que pronto regresará a tu lado, no llores. Creo que Nayoki no querría verte en el estado en que estás. Hazlo por él, sé paciente y espéralo. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Tienes toda la razón - decía ella, separándose de él, lentamente. - Aunque no puedo evitar ponerme así cuando los veo a Hiragizawa con Daidouji, o a tí con Kinomoto. - Meiling continuaba llorando, pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. - Lo amo demasiado - susurró.

- Házlo por él¿de acuerdo? - dijo Shaoran, dándole un pañuelo.

Meiling, finalmente, luego de un rato largo, secó su rostro, dejó de llorar, y extendió una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Shaoran. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes decir las palabras justas, las palabras que la persona con la que estás necesita escuchar - dijo ella, y le besó la mejilla, como agradecimiento.

Shaoran sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y repitió nuevamente: - Hazlo por Nayoki. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Si - respondió la chica, quien después de ello se levantó, al mismo tiempo que su primo, y después de secar su rostro para que no se notara de que estuvo llorando, se encaminó junto con Shaoran adonde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que solamente se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol.

- ¿Donde está Sakura? - preguntó inmediatamente Shaoran.

- Cerca del salón de música. Dijo que iría allí y que se encontraría con todos nosotros en el salón de clases, cuando terminara el descanso - respondió Tomoyo.

- Iré con ella. Los veré al final del descanso - dijo él y se fue.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que la encontró, sentada debajo de un gran árbol, reclinándose en él. Shaoran no podía ver su expresión, ya que estaba de espaldas, y por lo tanto, ella no lo vio acercarse, así que él decidió quedarse detrás sin que se diera cuenta. Ella miraba algo que tenía en sus manos y él descubrió que era el antiguo calendario de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura. Se lo había mostrado una vez. Lo que le parecía extraño era que tenía en su mano un lapiz verde oscuro. Mientras pasaba lentamente las páginas, se veían y hacía otras anotaciones como: "23 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Eriol; 25 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Meiling; 3 de Septiembre: Cumpleaños de Tomoyo; 25 de Diciembre: Cumpleaños de Yukito..." y otras fechas que la muchacha agregaba poco a poco. Él estaba tan cerca que veía claramente. En eso, ella le da vuelta al calendario en el mes de Julio, y anota algo. Cuando termina, se queda mirando lo que había escrito. Él leyó, asomándose por encima de su cabeza, que había redondeado el número 13, y una línea sobresalía para poner "Cumpleaños de Shaoran". Esto le hace sonreir, y entonces, posa sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, ésta se sobresalta, se da la vuelta y lo ve allí, sonriéndole.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida. Estaba por decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó tomando su rostro y besándola. Luego se sentó a su lado, abrazado a ella y viceversa.

- Oye, Sakura... -

- Dime -

- ¿Cuando empezaste a usar ese calendario? -

- Desde hace unos días, cuando mi papá me dio permiso, a cambio de que marcara con otro color. Pero con todos los sucesos, no pude continuar. Ahora pude, pero después tengo que seguir... -

En eso, la campana suena. Ellos se encaminan hacia el salón de clases.

- ¡Qué corto es el descanso! - se quejó Sakura.

- ¿No será que el tiempo se nos pasó volando? - comenta Shaoran, mirándola dulcemente.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Regresaron al salón y el resto del tiempo pasó rápidamente, exceptuando el hecho de que Eriol les pasó a todos un papel, en el cual los invitaba a su casa, después de clase, para tomar el té. Todos le susurraron que con mucho gusto irían.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cambios del tiempo y la Enfermedad**

Al término de las clases, tomaban un camino conocido que los guiaba a la antigua mansión de Clow. Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling iban juntas adelante, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran las seguian un poco alejados. Todos conversaban entre sí.

- Oye, Daidouji, cuéntanos que ocurrió - dijo Meiling, curiosa.

Tomoyo contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sus oyentes quedaron emocionadas.

- Te felicito, Tomoyo - le dijo Sakura, contenta.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Shaoran conversaban.

- ¿Por qué motivo nos invitaste a tu casa, Hiragizawa? -

- Puedes llamarme Eriol, Li. Solamente para pasar un rato entre amigos. Todo lo referente a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se dijo en la casa de Sakura -

- ... -

- Se que estabas por preguntármelo, así que decidí contestar - Eriol, diciendo esto, se dibujó en su rostro una de sus clásicas sonrisas enigmáticas. - Por cierto... - Eriol cambió su expresión rápidamente para ponerse serio - ¿Has visto a los guardianes de Sakura últimamente ¿Ocurrió algo? -

Shaoran recordó, al oír esa pregunta, las preguntas que Yue le formuló la noche anterior, por lo que se lo comentó a Eriol.

- Me lo imaginaba - murmuró para sí. Era de imaginarse que eso ocurriría, ya que su guardiana le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo, y se le veía la curiosidad que reflejaba al hablar del asunto.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Shaoran.

- No ocurre nada. Solo deseaba saber - dijo Eriol. La conversación había terminado justo a tiempo, al detenerse todos ante el portal de la mansión. Eriol la abrió mágicamente, entraron, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio, mientras éste cerraba el portal con el mismo método de cuando lo abrió.

Entraron, caminaron por el largo pasillo y llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba dispuesto para el té. Tomaron asiento mientras Nakuru servía el té. Para sorpresa de todos, Kero, en su forma falsa, y Yue, se encontraban allí. Yue estaba sentado al lado de Clow, pero era evidente que no comería, fue por eso que Nakuru no le sirvió, al saber ese detalle. Spinnel se encontraba en su forma falsa, totalmente ebrio, peleándose con Kero por un apetitoso dulce. Era de esperarse que Kero, enfadado por la actitud indiferente del felino negro por la comida, lo hubiese atragantado con una galleta, provocando la ebriedad del pobre Spinnel.

- No han cambiado nada ninguno de los dos - comenta Eriol, al ver la divertida escena. - Sin embargo, el tiempo ha surtido efecto en alguno de ustedes - dijo, posando su atenta mirada en cada rostro familiar, para terminar mirando dulcemente a Tomoyo, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

Ella nada dijo. El solo hecho de verle la hacía ruborizarse bonitamente, reflejando que los cinco años que pasaron había modificado su persona, convirtiéndola en toda una señorita de su edad, llevando casi siempre su cabello trenzado, contrariamente a su costumbre anterior. Sus ojos conservaban el encanto de niña, pero en su rostro se veía claramente la madurez que había adquirido con el paso del sabio tiempo, además de un poco, solo un poco, de cordura, aunque era inevitable que explotara de la emoción que la caracteriza, siempre que se ponía a mirar los videos de Sakura y sus luchas.

Meiling reaccionó al oir aquello. "- De alguna manera... - pensaba - De alguna manera, creo que yo también he cambiado -". Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que se veía claramente los cambios. Los más evidentes eran los de su corazón. Nayoki había cambiado sus sentimientos de ella hacia su primo. Ahora sentía un profundo afecto y la amistad que los unía era visible. Nayoki era ahora el ser querido de Meiling, alguien especial a quien amar con toda el alma. Por otra parte, al igual que Tomoyo, Meiling conservaba algunos rasgos intactos. Sus ojos reflejaban más tranquilidad que antes, al igual que se había adquirido la paciencia como consuelo, para esperar a Nayoki. Seguía usando el mismo peinado que la hacía única y que la particularizaba. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven, aunque aún disfrutaba la suerte de no haber madurado del todo.

"- ¿Yo pude haber cambiado? - pensaba Sakura. - Si cambié, no me dí cuenta de ello -". De hecho, cambió. Se hizo un poco más distraída y, para sorpresa de los que la conocen, era más valiente y corajuda que antes, tanto que, por increible que parezca, había dejado de temerle a los fantasmas. Por otra parte, había mejorado bastante en lo que respecta a las matemáticas. Su poder había aumentado considerablemente, ya que, como se veía lógicamente, Yue estaba con sus poderes intactos. Seguía manteniendo ese hermoso rostro de niña, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, se veía como el rostro de una joven de su edad. Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, lo que la hacía más bonita para los ojos de cierto muchachito...

Hablando de Roma... Shaoran se había convertido en un muchacho aún más fuerte que antes. Sus poderes también habían aumentado, ya que había estado practicando su magia constantemente. Ya no se debilitaba tan fácilmente como antes. Por otro lado, su seriedad no le había abandonado y se había vuelto un poco más protector con los seres queridos que le rodeaban. Al igual que Sakura, él había mejorado en la asignatura de Japonés. Sus expresivos ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que obtenían al pensar en el objeto de su amor. Era evidente que la felicidad que esto le provocaba lo hiciera sonrojarse, sin perder esa costumbre con los años. Su gran amistad con Meiling le había proporcionado un cariño hacia su prima, más como hermano mayor que como primo, aunque por supuesto, que era su amigo ante todo.

Yue conservaba sus rasgos y características. Seguía protegiendo a Sakura como siempre lo hizo. No era necesario que se obligara a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Touya, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que Yue había aprendido a quererla mas como amiga que como su ama. Más, por algún indescifrable motivo, deseaba con todo su corazón averiguar y aprender sobre le sentimiento que ella experimentaba con respecto a Shaoran. Yue veía que ese sentimiento era más poderoso que la magia, pero no sabía con exactitud la razón, como tampoco sabía el porque aparecía un ser en particular en su mente, cada vez que pensaba en ese tema...

Por otra parte, la reencarnación de Clow, al no ser Clow en sí, sino Eriol, también había cambiado. Aunque tenía la memoria y la experiencia de vida del poderoso mago, había algo que este no había hallado ni había experimentado: el amor mutuo e infinito entre dos personas. A diferencia de Clow, Eriol estaba experimentando ese sentimiento, lo que le hizo cambiar. Ahora era un poco más romántico con lo que respecta al trato con su amada Tomoyo. Su poder se hallaba intacto, manteniendo el altísimo nivel que lo diferenciaba, aún, de Sakura y Shaoran juntos.

Todos estaban comentando los distintos cambios de cada quien y de cual cambio se notaba más, cuando...

- ¡Una carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Yue se habían levantado precipitadamente al sentir esa presencia. Era un poco lejana, pero la podían percibir desde allí. Rápidamente, Kero volvió a su forma original y siguió junto con los demás a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, quienes echaron a correr inmediatamente. Los guardianes de Eriol retornaron a sus verdaderas identidades, listos para proteger a su amo.

Sakura invocó su báculo y llamó a la carta Vuelo y Flote, y así, todos volaron hacia el lugar donde la presencia se sentía más fuerte. Finalmente llegaron. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino. De repente, ocurrió algo inesperado. Tomoyo cayó, pero no estaba desmayada. En su rostro se veía reflejado el sufrimiento corporal que la hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Eriol corrió hacia donde se encontraba y se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza. Sabía que la carta que estaban siguiendo había provocado aquello.

- ¡Sakura, ten mucho cuidado! - le gritó Eriol. En sus ojos se veía la desesperación. - ¡Esta es la carta Enfermedad¡La carta está atacando a Tomoyo! -

Sakura quedó petrificada al oír aquello.

- ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? - preguntó angustiada y desesperada, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Sakura, por favor, no llores. Llorar no servirá de nada ahora. Debes pensar en un método para ayudarla - le dijo Shaoran, seriamente.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas, lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió decidida, aunque aún estaba un poco angustiada. Caminó hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y la observó. Estaba muy pálida y un sudor frío recorría su frente. Eriol estaba allí, secándole el sudor con su pañuelo. Miró a Sakura. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo para detener a la carta. Y era verdad. Sin previo aviso, Sakura empezó a pronunciar un conjuro.

- Permite que mi deseo se haga realidad ¡Deseo! - exclamó Sakura, invocando a la carta.

La carta, que se transformó en la niña alada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y apuntó su varita hacia su corazón. Una esfera de luz oscura salió de allí, la cual revoloteó rápidamente, con la intención de escapar, pero Sakura invocó a la carta Aro, y la luz, finalmente, comenzó a tomar la forma de una cobra negra gigante de ojos color rojo sangre. Era la carta Enfermedad. La cobra no tenía escapatoria. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y por eso usó su último método. Tomando de sorpresa a Sakura, la carta lanzó esferas de luz oscuras que provenían de su boca, la cual tenía enormes colmillos. Sakura no perdió su tiempo. Usó a Escudo para proteger a todos, pero ella salió de la protección que la carta brindaba. Shaoran, al ver aquello, corrió tras ella, seguido de Kero y Yue.

- Sakura¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Por favor, Shaoran, invoca tu espada y ayúdame a pelear! - Sakura solo se inmutó a contestar aquello, dejando a Shaoran medio confundido. Reaccionó enseguida e hizo lo que Sakura le pidió.

- Kero, por favor, cuida a Shaoran - le dijo Sakura.

Kero asintió y se posó a lado del descendiente de Clow, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Pero no había tiempo para dar lugar a las reacciones. Una esfera se acercaba hacia él peligrosamente, con intención de introducirse dentro. Shaoran no la había visto, y estuvo a punto de ser su víctima, si Kero no le hubiera cubrido con sus alas.

- Tú aún no me agradas, pero eres el objeto de la felicidad de Sakura y no permitiré que ella sufra por tu culpa¿me oíste? - Kero le había susurrado esto al oído.

Shaoran le sonrió y asintió. Otras esferas se acercaban, esta vez, hacia Kero. Shaoran invocó al dios del trueno y las destruyó.

- Protegeré a quien me protege. Sakura también te aprecia mucho y sufriría mucho si tú le faltaras - Shaoran le había susurrado este al oído del guardián, el cual quedó asombrado. En ese instante, los dos se sonrieron, haciendo un acuerdo sin palabras, del cual se engrendaría una nueva amistad.

De pronto, se oye un grito. Ambos voltean hacía donde habían escuchado el sonido. Sakura estaba esquivando a duras penas las esferas que la carta le lanzaba ferozmente. Kero le lanzó una bola de fuego, a la cual la carta hizo desaparecer con una enorme esfera que había salido de su boca, para defenderse. Era la oportunidad que Sakura esperaba. Invocó a su misteriosa carta. Esta envolvió a la carta y Sakura la selló. Al tener la carta en su mano, Sakura la observó solo un momento. Recordó entonces a Tomoyo.

Sakura corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó, Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados. Eriol aún le estaba sosteniéndola, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomoyo abrió los ojos, al parecer estaba cansada.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó Sakura, mientras se abrazaba a su amiga, llorando. Tomoyo, a pesar de estar agotada, se sentó en la hierba teñida en verde oscuro, por la noche que se había avecinado, y le acarició la cabeza, consolándola.

- Sakura, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes - le decía.

Sakura se separó y extendió una hermosa sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. De repente, Tomoyo reacciona.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? -

- ¡Se me olvidó traer mi cámara de video para grabarte y un traje para que pudieras luchar! - dijo, decepcionada.

Sakura, que estaba de pie de nuevo, se cayó ante el comentario, al igual que todos. Estaban pensando en retirarse de allí, cuando...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La aparición de una nueva Carta Legendaria de Clow, una extraña presencia y una enorme pérdida**

- ¡Esta vez no escaparás, Maestra de Cartas! - exclamó una voz.

Sakura se sobresaltó, asustada, y trató de dirigir su mirada, buscando de donde provino el sonido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí¡Muéstrese! - exclamó Shaoran, que estaba a su lado, listo para protegerla.

De repente, de entre los árboles más frondosos del lugar, se descubrió, flotando, la muchacha con la que Deseo había discutido...

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Eriol.

- Apuesto a que tú eres la reencarnación de Clow¿no es así? - le dijo la muchacha. Tenía un tono tranquilo y burlón. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y mostraba una maligna sonrisa, que resaltaba sus rojos ojos. - Si es así¡te acabaré a tí primero, así no lograrás sellarme¡Seré libre por siempre y llenaré a este mundo de odio y rencor! - y la muchacha lanzó una carcajada maléfica y desagradable.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo permitiremos? - le dijo Eriol, furioso.

- Nunca podrán derrotarme. ¡Vamos, intenta atacarme! - la carta retaba a Eriol.

- No me corresponde luchar contigo. Sakura logrará vencerte, y yo lucharé de su lado, para proteger a quienes queremos - dijo Eriol.

- Entonces... - Odio alzó una mano, de la cual emergía un oscuro resplandor. Acto seguido, Tomoyo era alzada del suelo y se dirigía hacía la carta - ... si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo flotaba inconciente a su lado.

Eriol se mostró sorprendido y, por vez primera, sintió miedo. Miedo a que algo grave le ocurriera a Tomoyo, y peor, algo que le ocurriera por su culpa, por no defenderla...

- ¡Tomoyo, no! - gritó Sakura, desesperada. Unas lágrimas asomaron en su rostro, un rostro que estaba triste. No sabía que hacer.

La carta posó sus ojos en ella, y su cuerpo giró hasta quedar frente a Sakura.

- Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - dijo la carta, burlona. - Pero si es la Maestra de Cartas. ¡Ah! Veo que está contigo el descendiente de Clow. ¡Qué oportunidad¡Podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro! Bueno, en realidad, tres de un tiro - rió encantada.

- ¡Suéltala¡Suelta a Tomoyo! - dijo entonces Sakura.

La carta dejó de sonreir.

- Me temo que es imposible. Ya lo he dicho: si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo entonces. Después observó que Sakura sostenía en su mano la carta de la Enfermedad. - Veo que tienes una de mis cartas. Dime niña¿no te parece extraño que esa carta no se haya transformado en una Carta Sakura? -

Sakura se sorprendió al oir aquello. Miró a la carta recién capturada y, efectivamente, la carta no se había transformado. Pero esta carta no era como lo eran las cartas Clow. Tenía tonos rojizos y negros que se combinaban.

- Me voy a entretener un rato con ustedes antes de eliminarlos - dijo Odio, extendiendo nuevamente una amenazante sonrisa, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo y pronunciar un conjuro: - Llave que guardas los poderes del rencor... - una llave parecida a la que Sakura utilizaba antes, pero de alas oscuras flotaba frente a la carta- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante el odio, quien te ha creado para esta misión. ¡Libérate! - exclamó la carta. - ¡Enfermedad¡Atácalo! -

De pronto, la carta que Sakura tenía en su mano empezó a brillar con una resplandor rojizo, para luego liberarse. La enorme cobra negra se posó al lado de la carta Odio. Enfermedad emitía un silbido amenazante, enseñando su oscura lengua. Ésta posó su fría mirada en Shaoran y le atacó, pero Kero se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe que le hirió gravemente.

- ¡Kero! - gritó Sakura. Ella corrió hacia él, pero algo se interpuso. La cobra negra ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de Sakura, y abrió su boca, dispuesta a morderla, pero unos cristales le atravesaron el paladar...

Yue le había herido a la carta, pero esto fue en vano. Enfermedad cerró su boca y sus ojos, concentrándose para su ataque. Fue entonces cuando los cristales salieron de su boca, dirigidos como balas a Yue, hiriéndolo y cortándole un ala. Yue cayó desmayado.

- ¡Yue¡No! - Sakura no sabía que hacer. La carta no la dejaba acercarse a sus guardianes. - Tiene que haber un modo - pensaba ella. - Tengo que hallar la forma de capturarla -

De pronto, Enfermedad se dirigía hacia Sakura, sin que se haya ella percatado de ello.

- ¡Dios del Trueno, ve! -

La cobra no pudo transpasar el invisible escudo que Shaoran había creado en torno a Sakura, para protegerla. Enfermedad miró a Shaoran y le ataco de imprevisto, pero él estaba listo para defenderse. Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, le cortó la cabeza a la cobra. Sakura quedó impresionada, y quedó aún más, al igual que todos los demás, cuando la cobra regeneró una cabeza nueva.

- ¡De nada les servirá lastimarla! - dijo Odio. - Yo estoy proporcionándole los poderes a la Enfermedad, y no podrán detenerla - dijo, riendo. Estaba tan ocupada observando la pelea, que no se dio cuenta que, por detrás suyo, Ruby Moon tomaba a Tomoyo, que estaba detrás de la carta, y la liberaba, para luego llevársela consigo hacia donde se encontraba su amo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Ruby Moon! - le susurró Eriol. - Ahora la atacaremos sin problema -

- ¿Qué pasará con la Maestra de Cartas y el descendiente de Clow? - preguntó Spinnel Sun.

- Ellos podrán encargarse perfectamente de la Enfermedad - le respondió Eriol. Estaban dispuestos a atacar, pero él no quiso que Tomoyo fuese raptada nuevamente, por lo que la acostó en la hierba y la rodeó con un escudo muy poderoso que solamente él lo podía traspasar. Se quedó más tranquilo, sabiendo que Tomoyo estaba a salvo. La miró dulcemente y luego se dio la vuelta, mirando furioso a Odio, quien no se había percatado de que ya no tenía un rehén.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Shaoran continuaban peleando.

- ¡Sakura, creo que las cartas Sakura no nos ayudarán¡Tienes que utilizar las cartas Sakura que antes eran las Legendarias Cartas Clow! - le dijo Shaoran, al esquivar a Enfermedad.

- ¡Tienes razón! - Sakura no perdió su tiempo. - ¡Explosión! - Invocó a la carta y Sakura disparó contra la carta, utilizando su báculo, del cual salían pequeñas esferas resplandecientes.

La cobra no tuvo tiempo de escapar y recibió los impactos, la cual la dejaron muy mal. Fue entonces cuando Sakura aprovechó el momento e invocó a su carta para capturar de una vez por todas a Enfermedad. Pero fue en vano. La humareda que cubría el lugar donde estaba la carta se desvaneció, evidenciando que la carta se había recuperado nuevamente del ataque. Para vengarse de ello, la carta atacó a Eriol, mordiéndolo justo al corazón. Él gritó, el dolor era insoportable. Moriría sin remedio. Los guardianes estaban sorprendidos. No habían visto que la carta había elegido como objetivo a su amo. En un intento desesperado por salvarlo, Ruby Moon forcejeó con el animal y lo arrancó del lado de Eriol, arrojando a la bestia lejos. Spinnel Sun, furioso, aplastó a la cobra con su cuerpo, luego alzó vuelo y le disparó una llamarada que la carbonizó, dejándola fuera de combate temporariamente.

Tomoyo despertó ante el grito, y, al ver a Eriol, corrió hacia su amado y se arrodilló junto a él. Lloraba, sabiendo el triste destino que a él le esperaba, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- ¡Eriol¡Por favor, no me dejes! - Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar. - ¡Si tú te vas, yo ya no podría vivir¡No tendría una razón para seguir viviendo! -

- No... digas eso... Tomoyo - Eriol cada vez respiraba con más dificultad - No llores... yo estaré bien... - dijo, con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, alzando débilmente una mano para terminar en una caricia en el aterciopelado rostro de Tomoyo, la cual sostuvo su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella. ¿Acaso él estaba alucinando?

- Siento... la presencia... de una tercera... carta Legendaria... de Clow... - decía él. Se le estaba acabando la fuerza.

- No sigas, Eriol - le dijo Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo. - ¿De qué servirá una tercera Carta Legendaria de Clow en este momento? -

- Si no... me equivoco... esa es... la carta de... la Cura... Si esa carta... llega a tiempo... yo estaré bien... -

- También siento la presencia de una tercera carta - dijo Shaoran, quien también estaba allí.

- Yo también - dijo Sakura.

- Creo que Odio aún no se percató de ello, porque está con la carta Enfermadad, dándole poder para restablecerse. En cualquier momento atacará - dijo Shaoran, observando a la carta.

Odio se incorporó, al igual que Enfermedad.

- ¡Maestra de Cartas! - Odio le gritó a Sakura. Todos miraron hacia donde las cartas se encontraban. - ¡Ahora verás que mi siguiente ataque será peor que el anterior¡Será fatal y morirán al instante! - dijo, y luego ella pronunció un nuevo conjuro: - Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes del rencor, que fuiste creado por el odio, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que Odio y Enfermedad se unan para crear a la Muerte! - Odio se apuntó a si misma y a Enfermedad. Las dos cartas brillaron con un resplandor rojizo que encegueció a todos por unos instantes. Cuando la oscuridad volvió, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Quedo petrificada ante el horror de ver una gran figura con mitad humana y mitad cobra, lo que hacía ver claramente que el plan de Odio había funcionado: La Muerte había dado origen en una carta.

Sakura estaba pálida del terror. Tenía mucho miedo. Se quedó allí, sentada, observando como la Muerte se acercaba a ellos flotando, entre una atmósfera maligna. Se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia entre el pequeño grupo. Su mirada estaba dirigida a Sakura. La carta alzó su mano, de la cual salió una pequeña cabeza de serpiente, y luego la bajó, para empuñarla en contra de la Maestra de Cartas, pero una figura interceptó el ataque, evitando así que Sakura muriera. Era Shaoran, quien susurró: - Te quiero, Sakura -, antes de caer sin vida en los brazos de su amada. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Meiling, si.

- ¡Shaoran! - gritó su prima, quien se acercó a su primo, abrazándolo, llorando. Sakura seguía allí, impactada. Estaba llorando sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin encontrar solución a esa triste situación.

- Yo también te quiero, Shaoran - susurró. Sin predecirlo, su carta salió de su bolsillo, se alzó sobre su cabeza, y brilló cálidamente. La Muerte cerró sus ojos. Ese resplandor le impedía poder ver algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, se oyó un relincho que provenia de entre los árboles, y luego salió hacia el claro, volando, una hermoso caballo blanco alado. Sus crines brillaban bañadas por la luz de la luna y sus alas doradas se movían suavemente. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino, eran ojos muy profundos...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow, una dura batalla y el milagro del amor y la magia: la Vida**

- ¡Cura! - le gritó la Muerte. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -

La carta le respondió con un relincho, y se dirigió hacia Eriol y se introdujo dentro de este. Eriol, quien estaba inconciente, se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego volvió a descender suavemente. Cuando Eriol descendió, la Cura emergió de su cuerpo. Tomoyo estaba estupefacta. Fijó su mirada en su amado, y para su sorpresa, Eriol despertó, repuesto ya del ataque recibido por la Enfermedad. Tomoyo lloraba de la felicidad y sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Eriol, asegurándose para sí que, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, no volvería a permitir que le pasara algo sin antes poder dar su vida por él, para que pudiera vivir. Escucharon un relincho y se separaron. Cura estaba al lado de Sakura y Meiling. Ellas habían visto el suceso reciente.

- ¡Cura! - le gritó Muerte nuevamente - ¿Acaso te estás revelando en contra mía? -

La Cura respondió con un relincho furioso, lo cual significaba una respuesta afirmativa.

- Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas... - le dijo la Muerte. - ...¡Abel¡Cura se ha revelado¡Debes atraparla ahora mismo! - gritó.

Del mismo lugar de donde habían salido todas las cartas, emergió de esa profunda oscuridad una bestia alada. Era muy parecida a Kero y Spinnel Sun, salvo que el cuerpo de la bestia era rojizo y su melena era púrpura. Sus felinos ojos eran de un negro azabache, y tenía una mirada de odio que hacía irradiar una aura tenebrosa. Sus alas eran como las de Kero, salvo que estas eran completamente negras.

- Es Abel - susurró Spinnel Sun. - Ruby Moon, necesito que me ayudes a pelear -

La guardiana no se inmutó a decir nada, solo asintió. No permitirían que la carta que le salvó la vida a su amo cayera en manos del horrible ser que era la carta.

Mientras tanto...

- Oye, Cura... - le susurró Sakura, entristecida aún. - ¿No puedes hacer algo por Shaoran? -

La carta le miró y le respondió negando con la cabeza. Sakura estaba aún más triste. La débil esperanza que aún conservaba se desvaneció, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

- Cura, ayúdalos a Kero y a Yue, por favor - le dijo.

El hermoso corcel se transformó en una carta Sakura y luego reapareció nuevamente, para meterse primero en el cuerpo de Kero y luego en el de Yue, los cuales estaban inconcientes. Al igual que ocurrió con Eriol, los guardianes se elevaron a muy poca altura y descendieron suavemente, para luego recobrar la conciencia.

Por otra parte...

- Ustedes deben ser los guardianes de la reencarnación del mago Clow¿o me equivoco? - hablaba Abel. - ¡Ah! Y veo que los débiles guardianes de la Maestra de Cartas se han recuperado. Pues bien¿qué están esperando para atacarme? - les decía a todos con una sonrisa burlona, como la de su ama.

- ¡Ya verás! - le dijo Kero, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar, cuando se detuvo. Había recordado que él no tenía el poder suficiente para pelear.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le habló al oído.

- Kerberos... vamos a atacarlo juntos por tierra. Yue y Ruby Moon pueden atacarlo por el aire - le decía Spinnel Sun

Kero le sonrió y asintió. Abel estaba listo. Se lo veía muy confiado. Finalmente, Kero y Spinnel Sun se lanzaron al ataque, coordinados ambos en sus movimientos. Saltaron hacía el guardián, dispuestos a derrumbarlo, pero, sorpresivamente, un escudo invisible les dio una descarga eléctrica enorme, lo que hace que los compañeros caigan, desmayados.

Ruby Moon y Yue no se quedaron atrás. Fueron inmeditamente a ayudarlos, pero vieron que Abel, se elevaba hacia ellos, impidiéndoles acercarse a las bestias.

- Si quieren ayudarlos, tendrán que derrotarme - les dijo Abel.

Ruby Moon estaba furiosa. No iba a permitir que esa bestia no la dejara pasar. Llena de cólera, le lanzó cristales como balas, pero el escudo invisible los destruyó al instante.

- Ataquemos los dos a la vez - le dijo Yue. Inmediatamente, Ruby Moon repitió el ataque, al mismo tiempo que Yue atacaba. Era inútil. Ese escudo era impenetrable. No sabían que hacer para vencerlo. Continuaron luchando...

Sakura estaba abrazada al frío cuerpo de Shaoran. Meiling lo observaba. No podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto tan pronto y de esa manera tan cruel.

Cura había vuelto trotando al lado de Sakura. La carta acercó su cabeza y levantó la de Sakura, queriéndole decir algo. Sakura estaba demasiado triste para entender.

- Sakura... -

- ¿Y esa voz¿De donde proviene? - se preguntó.

- Sakura... soy yo. Mírame, estoy justo encima de tí -

Sakura, sin perder tiempo, miró y descubrió que quien la estaba llamando era su carta. Para su sorpresa, la forma original de la carta era muy parecida a su dueña. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes.

- Sakura, tengo la solución para tu pena. ¡Escucha! - la carta habló muy bajito, para que Muerte no la pudiera escuchar. A medida que la carta le hablaba, la expresión de Sakura cambió. Ya no estaba triste. Había recuperado la esperanza. Ella asintió, diciéndole a su carta que estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Tomó su báculo y recitó un conjuro.

- Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes de mi estrella, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que mi carta y Cura se unan para crear a la Vida! -

Dicho esto, las dos cartas se unen, mientras resplandecía una luz cegadora. Muerte se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriendo su cara dolorosamente. No podía ver esa luz, le hacía mucho daño.

Cuando la oscuridad se restableció, una figura se vislumbró. Su aura era cálida y reconfortante. La sorpresa fue aún mayor para todos cuando la pudieron ver bien. Era un precioso centauro blanco con doradas alas. Su mitad humana era la de una hermosa mujer, de preciosos ojos verdes, quien llevaba en su cabeza una corona, con la forma de un corazón alado, con la forma de la carta de Sakura.

La carta Vida le sonrió a su ama. Sin perder su tiempo, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Shaoran. Este se elevó como en los casos anteriores y pasó exactamente lo mismo. La carta salió del cuerpo. Sakura se arrodilló al lado de su amado, observándolo desesperada. Pasaron unos momentos, que a Sakura se le antojaron largas horas, y, finalmente, Shaoran reaccionó y abrió sus ojos...

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura, pasmada - Shaoran... -

Éste le sonrió.

- Sakura¿qué ocurrió...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Sakura se le avalanzó llorando emocionada.

Había dado resultado. ¡Shaoran había vuelto!

- No llores, Sakura. Estoy bien - le dice, feliz por haber vuelto con su amada. Su amor se estaba evidenciando en ese preciso momento. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que algo extraño ocurrió...

- Shaoran¿qué sucede? - preguntó alarmada Sakura, al ver que una luz aparecía de imprevisto entre ellos. Cuando la luz se esfumó, vieron, para sorpresa de todos, una carta. Pero esta no era ni una carta Clow, ni una carta Legendaria de Clow, ni siquiera una carta Sakura. Era una carta Shaoran. Tenía distintos tipos de tonos verdes. Lo más extraño aún para Shaoran fue cuando vio de que se trataba. - ¿La Vida? - preguntó extrañado. De repente, la carta empezó a brillar, al ser invocada. De allí emergió otro centauro. Su cuerpo de caballo era dorado con alas plateadas. Su mitad humana era un hombre, cuyos ojos marrones miraban de una forma muy especial a la carta Vida de Sakura, con la misma dulzura que la mujer le devolvía la mirada. Al igual que esta, él llevaba la misma corona.

- Era de esperarse que esto ocurriría -

Todos se volvieron hacia Eriol, sin comprender.

- Les explicaré. Al introducirse la carta Vida de Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran y revivirlo, esta encontró que en el interior de él se vislumbraba claramente su amor por Sakura, además seguramente encontró que él debía de tener una cantidad inédita de magia. La carta salió, dejando el paso libre para que otra carta Vida se creara dentro de Li y se hiciera visible en el mundo exterior. Seguramente pensó que no podría combatir a la Muerte ella sola -

La carta Vida de Sakura, al oír aquello asintió, dándole la razón al joven.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un amor se descubre y Abel despierta**

- Tengo un plan, Sakura - le susurró Shaoran. - ¿Te has dado cuenta que los cuatro guardianes están peleando contra el guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow? Debemos ir a ayudarlos -

- No es necesario, Li. Yo iré a pelear con ellos, ustedes encárguense de Muerte -

- Eriol... - dijo Sakura, sorprendida.

- Eriol... - susurró Tomoyo entristecida, sabiendo que ella nada podía hacer.

Él la abrazó, como si fuese una despedida. - Estaré bien... - le susurraba. - Tú solamente haz lo que siempre has hecho en este tipo de ocasiones... -

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Tomoyo, sin entender.

- Toma tu cámara de video y filma a Sakura y a los demás - dijo él, extendiéndole la máquina.

- ¿Cómo has podido...? - quiso preguntar.

- En realidad siempre estuvo en tu bolso, Tomoyo, solo que no te diste cuenta - dijo él, sonriendo. ¡!

Tomoyo sonreía también, divertida por su olvido, así que tomó su cámara y se disponía a prenderla, cuando algo la detuvo. No podía grabar sin desearle a Eriol buena suerte... a su manera, por lo que ella se acercó y lo besó. Él estaba sorprendido por el inesperado beso, pero conmovido porque sabía que, si llegase a pasar algo, ese sería el beso de despedida. Por fin, se separaron después de un hermoso momento, y Eriol se dirigió a donde se encontraban Kero y Spinnel Sun, quienes aún estaban inconcientes. Con su magia hizo que recuperaran el conocimiento y a Spinnel le brindó un poco de energía. Estos, al sentirse mejor, decidieron ir a luchar junto con Ruby Moon y Yue...

Ellos aún estaban peleando contra Abel. Yue se veía muy agotado, pero él siempre tuvo una resistencia increíble, por lo que continuó, a pesar de que Ruby Moon le pedía que la dejase pelear a ella sola. Se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era hasta que punto ella podría estimarle...

Abel no estaba agotado en lo absoluto, puesto a que el poderoso escudo lo protegía, sin darle el paso a ningún ataque que recibiese. Pero cuando vio que Spinnel Sun y Kero se acercaban, decidió empezar a pelear en serio y derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Eriol estaba montado en Spinnel Sun. Quería observar a la bestia maligna de cerca, para descubrir que le había sucedido. Como poseía la memoria del mago Clow, pudo darse cuenta que Abel estaba bajo un hechizo muy poderoso por parte de Odio, y que ahora Muerte mantenía firmemente.

- Entonces... - pensó Eriol - ... es la única manera... -

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y Shaoran, quienes estaba peleando contra Muerte. A duras penas podían esquivar sus golpes. Shaoran defendía a Sakura en la mayoría de las veces, mientras que ella invocaba a la carta Escudo cuando él se descuidaba por un segundo. Pero no solo ellos se defendían mutuamente. Las cartas Vida defendían a su dueños y peleaban contra las cabezas de serpiente que la carta lanzaba constantemente.

- ¡Sakura! - Eriol la llamó desde el cielo. - ¡Este no es el Abel que yo conozco¡La única manera para que Abel vuelva a la normalidad es que ustedes derroten a la carta¡Ella lo está controlando! -

- ¿De qué hablas? - Abel había escuchado - ¿Acaso insinuas que yo vuelva a ser el débil que era antes¡Eso será imposible! Ahora que Muerte me proporciona los poderes¡soy invencible! - y se rió de manera diabólica.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - le dijo Eriol. - ¡Spinnel Sun¡Acércate a él! -

El guardián obedeció. Cuando estuvo a una distancia corta, se detuvo. Eriol puso la palma de su mano frente a Abel. Este se sorprendió. No tenía idea de lo que Eriol se proponía hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, el escudo se desvaneció. Al ver esto, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a pelear. Lanzó un oscuro rayo por su boca, dirigido a Eriol, pero fue detenido por Spinnel Sun, quien cubrió a su amo con sus alas. Abel cada vez estaba más furioso. Yue, entonces, probó con atacarlo. Se dirigió a él, como un ave rapaz, para poder darle un poderoso golpe, pero Abel se dio cuenta, volteó hacia él y le dio un zarpazo con una fuerza tan descomunal que Yue cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Ruby Moon, quien voló en picada hasta el guardián herido y se arrodilló junto a él.

Yue se encontraba muy mal. Trató de levantarse, pero enseguida que se incorporó se volvió a caer. No podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Ruby Moon lo acobijó en sus brazos tiernamente.

- No debes esforzarte, Yue, perdiste mucha energía - le dijo Ruby Moon, tratando de disfrazar su honda pena. - ¿Porqué tuviste que atacarlo? -

- Lo vi distraido... creí que... podría llegar... a sorprenderlo - respondió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. - Ya no me queda mucho... -

- Yue... - susurró ella.

Fue entonces que, inesperadamente, dos lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la guardiana. Esas lágrimas cayeron en la frente de Yue, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de inmediato al sentir ese húmedo contacto. Se sorprendió al ver de donde provenía...

- Yue, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Yo... - ella dudó un momento, pero tenía que continuar - Yo... te amo-

Yue nada dijo. Su reacción al oir aquello fue que se puso a meditar.

- Ahora entiendo - pensó para si. - Cuando pensaba en el amor, ella siempre se aparecía en mi mente, sin que yo pudiera entender el por que. Ahora sé que es lo que mi ama siente por su ser querido. Es lo mismo que yo siento por Ruby Moon. Comprendo ahora la respuesta del descendiente de Clow. También daría mi vida por ella -

Alzó una mano, acarició el hermoso rostro aterciopelado de la guardiana, lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella aún lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad, al darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido. Después de ello, Yue, con ayuda de Ruby Moon, se incorporó y ambos se elevaron hacia la batalla de los guardianes. Kero, Spinnel Sun y Eriol estaban dando una gran pelea, pero Abel era muy hábil y se las ingeniaba para atacarlos. Todo parecía estar a favor del malvado guardián, ya que los demás ahora solo podían defenderse...

Los Card Captors estaban agotados, pero sus cartas no. Ellas seguían combatiendo, defendiendo a sus amos y defendiéndose mutuamente.

- Sakura, creo que solo hay una manera de derrotar a la carta - le susurró Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella.

- Debemos encerrarla con nuestras cartas, como tú habías encerrado a las demás para capturarlas -

- ¿Pero como lo lograremos? La carta esquiva todos nuestros ataques -

- Solamente debemos confundirla. ¿Aún te queda energía para utilizar unas cuantas cartas a la vez? -

- Supongo que si -

- Entonces escucha mi plan - Shaoran se puso a susurrarle algo a Sakura. Cuando éste terminó de hablar, Sakura parecía impresionada.

- Pero tú dijiste que de nada serviría utilizar las demás cartas -

- Tal vez no sirvan para atacar, pero si servirán para distraerla y para poder defendernos -

- Tienes razón, Shaoran - dijo Sakura, quien se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó él.

- Si - dijo ella. - ¡Tiempo! - exclamó, invocando a la carta.

De inmediato, Muerte y Abel fueron inmovilizados. Todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque sabían que el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que Muerte hallaría la manera para anular a la carta, por lo que Eriol le ordenó a Spinnel Sun que se acercara a Abel hasta quedar a su lado. Cuando llegaron, Eriol puso su mano en la frente de la bestia, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Buscó mentalmente hasta encontrar un punto débil: el lugar donde recibía la energía que le proporciona la Muerte, o séa, en el pendiente de su oreja derecha. Cuando Tiempo estaba por esfumarse, Eriol, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó a Abel su pendiente.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Abel tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero de inmediato los cerró y empezó a caer en el suelo, pero Kero y Spinnel Sun lo salvaron.

Todos volvieron a tierra. Yue aún se sostenía de Ruby Moon, y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás guardianes. Eriol desmontó de Spinnel Sun y con ayuda de Kero, recostaron a la bestia desmayada. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el aspecto físico de Abel ya no era el mismo. Su cuerpo ahora era blanco, con una dorada melena y sus alas eran azules. Este no tardó en despertar. Abrió sus ojos, que ya no eran negros, sinó de un precioso rojo rubí. Miraba confundido, un poco somnoliento y luego reaccionó.

- ¡Kerberos, Yue! - exclamó sorprendido - ¿¡Qué pasó!? No recuerdo que... - luego calló, mirando a los otros dos guardianes, a los cuales no conocía y luego miró a Eriol. No entendía de quien se trataba, hasta que le miró directo a sus profundos ojos, y comprendió - Clow... - susurró, sin entender.

- Me presentaré - le dijo a la bestia - Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow -

Abel estaba mucho más sorprendido que antes. - De modo que Clow murió... - pensó, resignado. - Pero entonces¿él será mi amo, siendo la reencarnación? -

- No, Abel - le contestó Eriol, sorprendiéndolo - Yo no podré ser tu amo, la Maestra de Cartas será tu ama, al igual que el caso de Kerberos y Yue -

- Pero¿de quién se trata? -

- Está peleando junto con el descendiente de Clow, contra la carta Muerte, la cual te estaba controlando -

- Debo ir a defenderla - dijo, tratando de incorporárse, sin más resultado que desplomarse en el suelo - ¿Qué me pasa? -

- No tienes quien te proporcione la energía, por eso estás débil - le explicó Eriol

- ¿¡Qué haré para poder ayudarla!? - preguntó, desesperado.

- Por esta vez, yo te porporcionaré la energía que necesites - dijo. El pendiente que tenía en su mano, que antes era de color púrpura, al recibir la energía de Eriol, se transformó, cambiando su color a plateado oscuro. Con mucho cuidado, se lo colocó al animal. - Ve con cuidado -

- Gracias, lo haré - dijo Abel, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la verdadera batalla.

- ¡Espérame, Abel¡Yo también iré a luchar! - exclamó Kero. Pero es detenido por Eriol, quien se interpone. - ¡Déjame pasar¡Debo ir y ayudar a Sakura! -

- Kerberos, sabes muy bien que no podrás hacer nada. Déjalo, es su batalla - dijo Eriol con toda calma. Kero estaba desanimado, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo único que podía hacer era observar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La batalla llega a su fin y la carta que une destinos**

Sakura había invocado a muchas cartas para distraer a Muerte. Después de que la carta Tiempo se hubiese esfumado, ella usó a Flecha y a Pelea, sin resultado.

- ¡Sakura, debes recordar que las cartas de ataque no servirán ahora! - le dijo Shaoran.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo ella.

De inmediato, utilizó a Ilusión, Gemelos, Aro, Laberinto y a Niebla, todas juntas.

Resultó. La carta estaba confundida, sin saber con quien luchar y donde, ya que aparecían ante sus ojos muchas Sakuras y muchos Shaorans, en un laberinto, del cual no podía salir. Tampoco veía nada. Fue entonces cuando Abel apareció. Sakura se asustó. ¿Los atacaría porque Muerte no podía pelear por el momento? Shaoran se puso frente a la bestia, delante de Sakura, listo para luchar y defenderla. Pero luego observaron bien, y se dieron cuenta del cambio físico, el cual no comprendían.

- Maestra de Cartas - dijo entonces la bestia - Soy Abel, el guardián de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow y del libro The Legendary Clow. Estoy a su disposición para derrotar a la carta. Ahora estoy usando el poder de Eriol, pero seré fiel a usted cuando capture a la carta y transforme el libro -

- Gracias - dijo una Sakura medio confundida.

Fue entonces que sintieron que una presencia desaparecía. Muerte había derrotado a Niebla, y esta había vuelto a ser carta. Debían apresurarse, de lo contrario derrotaría a todas las cartas.

- Shaoran, debemos invocar a nuestras cartas. Encerraremos a la carta con ellas y así la podremos capturar -

- De acuerdo - dice él.

- Deberías transformar el libro para que la carta pierda parte de su poder, así será más fácil derrotarla - opinó Abel, dirigiéndose a Sakura -

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el libro? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Él vendrá a mi - dijo la bestia, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, invocándolo mentalmente.

En un momento, se hizo presente, saliendo de donde las demás criaturas habían salido anteriormente. Era muy parecido al libro de Clow, pero era de colores más oscuros, debido a que la energía de la carta Muerte estaba influyendo en él.

- Ahora deberás transformarlo antes de que se revele - le indicó Abel.

- ¡Si! - dijo Sakura, al tiempo en que se posicionaba frente al libro, pronunciando un nuevo conjuro: - Libro legendario que perteneciste a Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡Házlo por el nombre de Sakura! -

En un instante, el libro giraba incontrolablemente, hasta que, al final del conjuro, paró en seco, convirtiéndose en el The Legendary Sakura. Al igual que en la transformación del libro de Clow, este libro tenía tonos rosados.

El pendiente de Abel resplandeció por un momento, y del plateado que Eriol le había dado, pasó a ser de color rosa oscuro, por el poder de su nueva dueña.

- Ahora soy tu fiel servidor, Maestra de Cartas - dijo Abel, inclinándose ante ella.

- Llámame Sakura, Abel - le dijo ella, levantando su enorme cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora debían derrotar a la carta.

Sintieron que otras dos presencias se desvanecían. Ilusión y Gemelos habían vuelto a ser cartas, al ser derrotadas por Muerte. En cualquier momento decaerían las demás. Tenían que actuar rápido, pensaban todos.

Pero no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que la carta derrotó a Laberinto y Aro, regresándolos al estado de cartas. Estaba lista para combatir a sus verdaderos objetivos. Se dirigió hacia a ellos rápidamente, comenzando su ataque. Estaba por clavarle a Shaoran nuevamente la cabeza de serpiente que había salido de su mano, cuando chocó con un escudo eléctrico invisible. Abel estaba delante de los Card Captors, protegiéndolos.

- ¡Abel¿Cómo te atreves a revelarte en mi contra¡Atácalos ahora mismo! - dijo Muerte, furiosa.

- Aún no te has dado cuenta¿verdad? - le dijo Abel, sonriendole de forma sarcástica - La Maestra de Cartas ahora es mi ama, y la dueña del libro que ella transformó -

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? - exclamó la carta, sorprendida ante esa respuesta.

- Tú me oíste bien. Por lo tanto, mi misión ahora es proteger a Sakura, a sus seres allegados y, por supuesto, ayudarla a capturarte. Así que¡prepárate! - diciendo esto, abrió su boca y de ella salió un replandor rosado oscuro, dirigido a la carta, la cual recibió el ataque, dejándola un poco más débil que antes, pero no tanto como para continuar su ataque. Abel repitió su ataque, pero esta vez Muerte estaba preparada. Un escudo invisible la protegió del rayo, reflejándolo y lanzándolo hacia la bestia, la cual no tuvo tiempo defenderse y cayó.

- ¡Abel! - Sakura corrió hacia él.

El guardián estaba desplomado en el suelo, pero conciente.

- No... te preocupes por mi... - dijo jadeando - Ahora debes preocuparte por capturar esa carta, antes de que lastime a alguien más - después de decir esto, se desmayó.

- Esa carta es muy fuerte - susurró Shaoran, quien se encontraba al lado de Sakura - Este guardián es más fuerte que todos los guardianes juntos, pero no pudo derrotar a la carta. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, Sakura -

Ella no dijo nada.

- No quiero - dijo de repente - No quiero que vuelva a lastimar a nadie más. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder. Lucharé hasta el final - Sakura tenía un extraño tono en su voz, un tono grave que reflejaba su preocupación ante la desesperanzada situación.

Él tomó ese rostro que tanto amaba sostener y besó a la dueña de aquella piel tersa que aún le hacía sonrojar - Entonces lucharé a tu lado - dijo, al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Sakura sonrió, después del agradable momento, y asintió a esos ojos marrones que la observaban y que le hacían ruborizarse bonitamente.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la carta. Esta los miraba, decidida a exterminarlos en ese momento, por lo que comenzó su ataque como lo había hecho anteriormente. Los Card Captors estaba preparados.

- ¡Vida! - exclamaron ambos, invocando a sus cartas.

Muerte no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de escape, a pesar de que era rápida. Los centauros encerraron a la carta en una enorme esfera resplandeciente. Sakura no perdió ni un segundo.

- ¡Shaoran, por favor, sostén mi báculo, y ayúdame a capturarla! -

Él no tardó en entender de que se trataba aquello. Cuando se enfrentaron con Eriol, Shaoran se le había acercado a ella, y tomando el báculo mágico habían logrado transformar a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad. Ahora debían enfrentarse a aquella situación, que era más grave que la anterior.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamó ella.

En el momento siguiente, el viento sopló sobre los jóvenes que se encontraban bajo el sello del poder de la estrella, mientras la Muerte se dirigía hacia ambos, transformada en carta. Lo extraño era, al verla, que sus tonos no eran ni verdosos ni rosados, sino que eran azulados. Debajo, en lugar de decir Sakura o Shaoran, decía "Sakura y Shaoran".

Ellos observaron asombrados la carta. Las cartas Vida, que aún estaban en sus formas originales, volvieron en tres cartas: La carta Cura, la misteriosa carta de Sakura, que ahora se llamaba "Amor", y la carta Vida de Shaoran.

En eso, Sakura recuerda a Abel, corre hacia él, invoca a Cura y, finalmente, abre los ojos. Ya no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que se levantó. Eriol y los demás fueron al encuentro de los tres. Todos ellos esbozaban una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso Yue.

- Felicidades, Sakura - le dijo Tomoyo, emocionada. Había podido grabar todo, ya que todo el tiempo Eriol las estuvo protegiendo a ella y a Meiling.

- Felicidades a los dos - dijo Eriol. Miró a la pareja, quienes aún sostenían a la carta Muerte. - Ahora tiene una excusa para permanecer juntos - dijo éste, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Sakura quiso preguntar algo que llevaba escondido dentro suyo, y pensó que esa era la oportunidad esperada.

- Entonces... - miró a Shaoran, quien le devolvió la mirada - ...¿te quedarás? -

Él la miró dulcemente y luego la abrazó y besó.

- Si, me quedaré contigo para siempre - le murmuró al oído.

Ella estaba muy emocionada, que se abrazó a él, asfixiándolo un poco.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un inesperado hecho lamentable y su solución**

Habían pasado varios días desde el suceso en el bosque. Un día, Sakura se dirigía al instituto. Su sonrisa evidencia claramente sus pensamientos; patinaba despacio, tranquila.

De repente, ella divisa a su amado, esperándola en el mismo lugar que días atrás ellos se habían encontrado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclama ella, al verlo. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Va hacia él rápidamente para abrazarlo, pero observa que en su rostro no estaba la misma sonrisa con que la recibía. En su mirada se veían el dolor y la tristeza. - ¿Qué te sucede? -

Shaoran estaba indeciso, hasta que finalmente decidió decirle la verdad. Miró esos ojos de esmeralda, y se prometió que, como lo había hecho antes, los llevaría siempre en su corazón.

- Sakura... - susurró. Ella se acercó para oírle claramente. - Sakura... me han llamado desde Hong Kong anoche -

Ella nada dijo, pero estaba temerosa. ¿Sería cierto?

- Mi madre ha enfermado, y me ha llamado a su lado - a Shaoran le estaba costando mucho decir esto. - Debo volver, y no se cuando podré regresar -

Era cierto. Sakura sentía que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Se avecinaba para ella otra espera de la que, esta vez, no sabría si habría un reencuentro.

Lloró incontrolablemente, en brazos del joven. Se sentía desvanecer del dolor.

- ¡No! - exclamaba ella, llorando. - ¡Shaoran, no, por favor¡No me dejes¡Si tú te vas, ya no tendré razón para seguir viviendo! -

Shaoran la abrazaba, escuchando tristemente los lamentos de la muchacha. Era inevitable la separación.

- No digas eso - le susurró. - Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré - intentó consolarla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y miró los ojos profundos de Shaoran. No se le hacía la idea de separarse de nuevo, pero comprendió que no debía ser egoísta en ese momento, por lo que se acercó aún más a él, besándolo. Fue un beso muy largo. Cuando se apartaron unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos, y se despidieron con un "Hasta que volvamos a vernos". Antes de que Shaoran se fuera, ella le detuvo, pidiéndole que no rompiera el contacto por carta. Shaoran le prometió que le escribiría todos los días.

Sakura ya no tenía ánimos para ir al instituto, y se fue a su casa. Al llegar, la recibió Kero, quien estaba muy extrañado ante el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto tan temprano. El señor Kinomoto se había ido hace unos diez minutos, por lo que él había bajado a la cocina y estaba por servirse un rico budín que Sakura le había dicho que era para él, cuando había oído la puerta y se había pegado un susto tremendo, pero se le había pasado cuando la vio.

- Sakura¿que ocurre¿Porqué vuelves tan temprano?-- dejó de hablar al ver el semblante de su dueña, comprendiendo de que se trataba todo el asunto. En eso, un muñeco que era idéntico a Kero, salvo que era blanco con alitas azules, había bajado al oír la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, ama? - le pregunta Abel.

Ella trata de contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logra, y por eso, sube corriendo las escaleras, entra en su cuarto y llora sobre su cama incontrolablemente. Una hora después, se queda dormida.

Se despierta al oír el timbre de la puerta. En su reloj ve que eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Se levanta y va a atender, sin mucho ánimo. Eran Eriol y Tomoyo. Vestían los uniformes, ya que habían salido del instituto y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Sakura, como se lo habían comentado a ella.

- Li nos ha contado todo, Sakura, y vinimos a ver como estabas - dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba tan decaída que no hacía falta que contestara. Eriol decidió darle una esperanza.

- Sakura - empezó - Tú sabes bien lo que Li siente por tí, y él sabe perfectamente que tú le quieres de verdad. Mientras ustedes se quieran, el tiempo no les hará olvidar. Los mantendrá unidos ese sentimiento. Sé paciente y espéralo. Él volverá -

- Tienes razón, pero... - Sakura tenía la voz un poco tomada - Lo he esperado por cinco años, y ahora no se por cuánto tiempo más. También estoy muy mal por lo que le sucede a su madre. Ojalá se recupere -

- Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees, Sakura - le dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó ella.

- Ya verás. Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Volverá más pronto de lo que crees -

Después de ello, Eriol se retiró a pedido de Tomoyo, ya que quería quedarse a cuidar a su amiga, quien ahora se había recuperado un poco, al escuchar los consejos de él.

Tomoyo ya se había retirado, dejándoles el cuidado de la Maestra de Cartas a Kero y a Abel. A Sakura todavía se le revoloteaba por la cabeza dos frases que había escuchado ese día: "Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré" retumbaba la voz de Shaoran. "Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees" esta vez se trataba de Eriol.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Eriol con ello? - se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente.

Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, Sakura volvía del instituto hacia su casa, caminando despacio. Inevitablemente, llegó a ese preciso lugar, donde había concurrido desde la despedida. El parque Pingüino estaba vacío. Se dirigió directamente a su rincón de los recuerdos: los columpios. Estuvo allí media hora, y se disponía a marcharse después de recordar momentos, cuando vio que frente a ella había una persona. No le veía la cara porque ella estaba mirando el suelo. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrar el rostro. Su reacción fue inmediata. Se abalanzó hacia él, sin ninguna duda. Shaoran estaba allí, disfrutando de aquel abrazo, al cual había respondido. Ella se apartó un poco, para obsevar sus ojos con más detenimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Shaoran sonrió.

- Mi madre ya está bien. Se lo debo todo a Eriol, ya que él me había anunciado que mi madre moriría. Me dijo que en el momento en que la viera, mi poder interior le debía ordenar a mi carta que se dividiera -

- ¿Qué se dividiera? - preguntó ella.

- Así es. Se divivió en dos cartas: Cura y Amor, así que utilizé a Cura y mi madre se ha salvado. Vine porque quiero decirte algo muy importante -

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Mi madre me ha dado permiso para que me quede a vivir en Japón, siempre y cuando yo la visitara en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué te parece? -

Sakura estaba sorprendida al oír aquello.

- Entonces... - Sakura se animo a preguntar nuevamente - ...¿te quedarás? -

- Si, para siempre. Y esta vez nada podrá separarme de tí. Me quedaré contigo, Sakura -

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura.

De pronto, una carta Sakura y Shaoran estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas. Era la carta Amor, cuya forma eran dos corazones alados. Ellos sonrieron, comprendiendo que sus cartas se habían fusionado, y luego se miraron directamente a los ojos. Él la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la cintura. Ella posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello y se permitieron, al fin, un beso que sellaría esa promesa de amor eterno que ambos se daban y se darían, eternamente.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Luciérnaga Loka Luciana (muchos me dicen Luchi), aunque en este caso (en los FansFics y en los FanArts), como admiradora de esta serie, me cambio el nombre a Card Captor CRISTAL7. Actualmente tengo 21 años y soy argentina. Este fanfic fue iniciado el 1 de Mayo de 2002 y fue terminado el día 14 de Junio de 2002, luego de casi un mes y medio de duro esfuerzo.

Este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película, ya que me parece ridículo que Sakura esté la peli entera tratando de declararse, hasta que lo final lo hace. ¡Ojo! No menosprecio la peli, solo le doy una crítica¡bah!, una opinión. Pero en realidad esa peli la vi y me gustó.

¡Ufff! Me colgué con la peli. Bue... decía que este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película. Desde ya estoy diciendo que todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic, exceptuando los míos, que los diré más adelante, pertenecen a Clamp.

¡Ah! Me había olvidado de decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y supongo el último (si me pongo las pilas, puede ser que no sea el último). Si me pongo a hacer otro, haré lo posible por relatar sobre los personajes que no nombré y los que no nombré demasiado... Como decía, este fanfic es una preciosa historia de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol y¡sorpresa!, de Ruby Moon y Yue, pero solo una pequeña parte... Aviso que este fanfic tiene un poco de vocabulario variado, me refiero a un vocabulario más protocolario, así que, si no entienden una palabra, sigan las siguientes instrucciones: Diríjanse al "mataburros" más cercano a su mano, y mate al burro que haya surgido dentro suyo. U (jeje, me refiero a un diccionario. En Argentina le decimos así de cariño, bah, los menos brutos le decimos así)...

Todas las cartas que no aparecen en el anime son mías, o séa, las legendarias, al igual que los personajes Nayoki y Abel, son míos, así que¡ojo al piojo! con intentar utilizarlos. Bah! Si lo quieren usar, antes me avisan¿de acuerdo?

Curiosidad: El nombre del guardián nuevo, Abel, lo saqué de Saint Seiya. Es de la peli en que aparece un personaje que es el hermano mitológico de Saori, quien es la reencarnación de Atena. Este personaje, que no se como es el nombre verdadero, se trata de Abel, del cual se cuenta que él mismo se dio el título del Dios del Sol. Es por eso que Abel, el guardián que representa al Sol, lo llamé así. El guardián de la luna lo verán en el fanfic "El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow"

Bueno, con respecto a Meiling... me daba un poco de pena que se quedara sola, así que le inventé un amor que debía esperar (Nayoki). Espero que les haya gustado la partecita que le dediqué a ella en el capítulo 6. Las fechas de cumpleaños que aparecen en ese capítulo son las verdaderas

Con respecto al capítulo 4, en la parte referida a los poderes de Touya (casi al final), lo dejé así para ver si en mi próximo fanfic se cumple... también espero poder mencionar y dar un poco de participación a los personajes secundarios y a las historias que dejé en el olvido con este fanfic referidas a ellos. Creo que me dejé llevar por el asunto de las cartas y quienes tenían relación con ellas, por eso no pude mencionar, por ejemplo, a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko (mi preferida de las amigas de Sakura, ya que yo también soy un ratoncito de biblioteca y uso anteojos), Rika, Sonomi, etc, etc... ¡Deséenme suerte para el próximo intento¡

_Oye Luchi, creo que estás exagerando ¬¬U_

¿Qué querés decir?

_Has tardado aproximadamente un mes y medio en hacer este fanfic¿crees que los lectores se quedarán esperándote hasta que termines un nuevo fanfic, detallando a todos los personajes?_

Kero, sos un malvado (jejeje, disculpen por hablar como los argentinos hablan comunmente). Releí cada capítulo dos o tres veces, para que no quedara ni un solo error, ya que mi teclado es re-viejo, y mis manos estaban frías, por que en el momento en que escribí el fanfic estábamos en invierno TT (¡Odio el invierno con el alma! ¬¬)

_Es lógico, si naciste en verano..._

¡Bueno! Me despido!

_Hey! Yo voy a ser el primero que se despida!_

Tá' bien, Kero... ¬¬U

_(Kero se transforma) El gran Kerberos se despide de los lectores hasta el próximo FanFic de Card Captor CRISTAL7!_

Bue... Kero lo hizo mejor de lo que yo esperaba... Nos vemos! Chau!!

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción:

Cinco años pasaron desde que Shaoran había vuelto a Hong Kong, y Sakura aún anhelaba poder volver a verlo y confesar sus reales sentimientos. Un hecho ocurre: La aparición de Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow. Vencerá La Maestra de Cartas? Léanlo y disfrute!

_ Perdonen que lo estoy modificando cada tanto, pero es que encuentro muchos "horrores" que corregir, y hablo específicamente de que tuve que sacar las caritas por que no se veían nada bien, o directamente me las omitía. Aparte no puedo poner todos mis fanfics, así que ahora lo edito para que se vean tres capítulos por "capítulo". De paso le cambié la pinta, y puse un poco más destacado los títulos de los capítulos. Queda más lindo, no?. Gracias por su comprensión._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones, nostalgia y una hermosa sorpresa**

Era muy tarde. Sakura estaba en su ventana, a altas horas de la noche, observando el gran manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, que era el cielo.

-...Shaoran...- susurraba, mientras daba un profundo suspiro.-¿Porque el destino nos separa?-

En eso, Kero, en su forma original, se despierta.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama él, susurrando también. - ¡Llévame a la cocina, por favor, tengo hambre!-

-¿Tienes hambre después de ese enorme pastel que te dí de postre? Está bién que recibieras una recompensa por ayudarme a asear la casa, Kero, pero esto es demasiado- le reprochó en voz baja Sakura. - Nunca te cansas de comer -

- Perdoname, Sakurita, solo un pequeño tentempié nocturno y me iré a dormir, por favoooor... - rogaba Kero.

- Está bien, igualmente no puedo dormir, así que tomaré un vaso de leche -dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salían de la habitación muy despacio para no despertar a Yue, que dormía allí también.

Lo que no sabían es que él tampoco podía dormir, pero se quedó en la habitación, acercándose a la ventana y contemplando la luna, la cual esa noche estaba particularmente atrayente.

Sakura bajó normalmente, ya que en la casa no había nadie. Touya estaba trabajando en una estación de servicio, atendiendo un negocio a esa hora. Su padre estaba de viaje en una excavasión y no volvería hasta el domingo, por lo que los guardianes podían quedarse en casa en su forma original.

Kero, ahora en su forma falsa, se estaba dando un atracón en el comedor con unas galletas que Sakura había comprado para el día siguiente, que vendría Tomoyo de visita.

Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Era inevitable. El cielo atesoraba los sentimientos secretos que ella le confiaba. Era imposible para ella apartar de su corazón aquel raro sentimiento que sentía hacia ese chico de los ojos marrones; era imposible no recordar los momentos compartidos con él, las alegrías, las penas, las luchas por reunir y transformar las cartas Clow.

- ...Shaoran... - suspira ella.

Pero, por sobre todo, era imposible no recordar el momento en el que él se le había declarado, como después de ese momento, ella se sonrojaba y sentía el pulso rápido dentro de sí cuando él simplemente la miraba. Recordaba también la despedida. Desde ese entonces, ella no se despegaba de "Shaoran", su grisáceo osito de felpa, ni de la misteriosa carta que surgió cuando una lágrima cayó al suelo de su cuarto y apareció de repente, sin explicación, hasta que Sakura, al mirarla, se había dado cuenta de que se trataba, aunque ahora, después de ese suceso, aún no pudo confesarle a él lo que ella sentía en realidad.

Sakura tomó a su osito y lo abrazó, nostálgica.

- ¡Te quiero, Shaoran, regresa conmigo! - susurraba.

En ese preciso instante, Shaoran, en su cuarto, dirigía una mirada de ternura y nostalgia hacia el hermoso cielo, desde su ventana.

- ¡Cuánto te extraño, mi querida Sakura! - susurraba. -¿Realmente querrá volver a verme¿Tendrá alguna respuesta? -

Lo que él no sabía era el regalo que le tenían preparado en su casa, ya que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número quince, mas su familia sabía que él no se iba a acordar, ya que desde que volvió de Japón hace cinco años, no había apartado de su mente aquella niña de ojos color esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa.

Finalmente, Shaoran logró conciliar el sueño, y se durmió pensando en ella.

Sakura, por su parte, fue al living y comprobó que había alguien más que no lograba dormir.

- ¿Tampoco tienes sueño? - preguntó Yue.

- No. Además, Kero quiso comer algo - dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Piensas en el descendiente de Clow? -

Pregunta sorpresiva por parte de Yue. Sakura se sonroja al pensar en Shaoran.

- Si - dijo ella. ¿Para que le iba a mentir, si podía confiar en Yue?

- ¿Lo extrañas? -

- Si, mucho - Sakura se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo.

Yue se quedó callado, pensando, hasta que formuló una importante pregunta: - Sientes algo especial por ese muchacho¿verdad? -

Sakura seguía sonrojada.

- Si, lo quiero -

- ¿Se lo dirás si regresa? -

- No lo sé. Tal vez él ya no me quiera -

- ¿Te lo ha confesado, entonces? -

- Si -

Yue nuevamente se quedó pensando. Realmente él sentía curiosidad por aquel sentimiento.

- Sakura¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo que realmente sentías por él? -

Sakura, sonrojada aún más que antes, y sorprendida nuevamente por la pregunta, sacó su misteriosa carta, se la mostró a Yue y le explicó su origen. Yue quedó impresionado. No tenía idea de que Sakura hubiera tenido el poder para crear una carta nueva. Luego de ello, sintió que no podía seguir preguntando hasta que las cosas se solucionaran entre su ama y Shaoran.

- Me voy a dormir - dijo ella de repente. - Buenas noches, Yue -

- Buenas noches -

En eso Kero, en su forma original, salió al living.

- Aah! He quedado satisfecho! -

- Buenas noches, Kero - dijo Sakura.

- Buenas noches, Sakura - respondió este.

Sakura subió a su habitación, contempló el cielo por última vez, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, pensando en él.

- Shaoran... - susurró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Yue y Kero conversaban.

- Sakura se ve tan deprimida¿qué le ocurrirá? - preguntó Kero.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Kerberos? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nuestra maestra siente algo especial por el descendiente de Clow -

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Está enamorada de ese mocoso!? -

- ¡Habla bajo! - dijo Yue. - Efectivamente. Además, ella a creado una carta gracias a ese sentimiento -

- No me lo ha dicho -

- No entiendo porque no nos había comentado de esa carta antes -

- Yo tampoco lo sé -

Al día siguiente, Shaoran baja a desayunar y encuentra el comedor vacío.

- ¿A donde ha ido todo el mundo? - se pregunta.

Se dirige al living y es asustado por sus hermanas, las cuales lo saludan con un sonoro "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran!"

Shaoran se había quedado allí, sentado en el suelo, atontado. - ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? - se preguntaba.

- Aquí tienes, hijo - le dijo su madre, dirigiéndose hacia él con un colorido... sobre.

- Muchas gracias, madre - dijo él, incorporándose mientras abría el susodicho. En su interior había un pasaje a Japón. Shaoran queda estupefacto.

- Shaoran, debes ir a Japón, ya que extraños sucesos ocurrirán allí, así que mantente alerta. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, pero te llamaré a mi lado si necesito de tu presencia con urgencia - le dijo su madre.

- Si, madre, Muchas gracias, de nuevo -

- ¡Adivina quien irá contigo, Shaoran! - exclamó alguien que estaba detrás de la señora Li.

- ¡Me... Meiling! - Shaoran quedó sorprendido. - ¿Para que querrá ir? - pensaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro, el sueño y La Explosión**

Días después, el señor Kinomoto había vuelto de la expedición el domingo. Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Ese día le tocaba se la encargada de limpiar el salón.

Bajó a desayunar, se despidió y fue rumbo al instituto. Patinaba tranquilamente, y de repente tuvo una extraña sensación, un presentimiento. Fue entonces que, guiada por una corazonada, terminó en el parque Pingüino. Sakura no entendía por que se encontraba allí, pero igualmente fue a su lugar de siempre: los columpios. Cuando llegó, se sentó allí, como esperando a que sucediera algo. Y sucedió. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Sakura¿eres tú? - dijo una voz muy familiar.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a un joven alto, de ojos marrones, que la miraba dulcemente, un tanto sonrojado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó ella, sorprendida, sonrojada, y con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. - ¡Has vuelto! -

Después de unos minutos...

- Mi madre me ha enviado nuevamente, ya que me dijo que pasarían cosas extrañas -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- No lo sé exactamente. Solo me ha dicho que estuviera en constante alerta -

Sakura lo escuchó y recordó que la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño, pero decidió contárselo más tarde, ya que debía ir al instituto. En eso mira su reloj.

- Todavía es temprano, pero será mejor que me apresure, ya que soy la encargada de asear el salón -

- Te acompaño - le dice Shaoran, mirándola a los ojos.

- S...si, está bi...bién - le dice ella, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Recorrieron tranquilamente el trayecto y llegaron con tiempo. Cuando entraron al salón, no había nadie. Sakura dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y se sentó allí un momento. Shaoran, por su parte, se sentó en donde se sienta Tomoyo, y él se le quedó mirándola, embelesado. Sakura se hallaba más bonita que hace cinco años. Por su parte, Sakura había pensado al ver a Shaoran que estaba más guapo que antes. De repente, ella notó que él la miraba.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, sonrojada - Yo... yo... tú me...-

- Buenos días, Sakura - interrumpe Tomoyo. - ¡Li, que sorpresa! -

- Buenos días, Tomoyo - saludó Sakura, decepcionada.

- Buenos días, Daidouji - respondió, quien se levantó y excusándose de que volvería en cuanto lo llamaran para el anuncio, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.

Caminó por el patio del instituto, esperando a que llegara Meiling, que no debía de tardar. Él ya le había dicho que iría a ver a Sakura antes de ir al establecimiento, por lo que ella iría sola esta vez, lo cual a Meiling no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que en los cinco años que pasaron, tuvo tiempo de sobra como para aprender a quererlo de una manera diferente, sintiéndose feliz por la felicidad de su mejor amigo y su primo favorito.

Shaoran seguía allí, esperando la llegada de su prima en la puerta.

- Pero¿a qué hora piensa llegar? - decía impaciente. De repente vio que una chica se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en seco, justamente donde él se encontraba.

- ¡Ah¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo! -

- ¡Meiling¿¡En donde te habías metido!? -

- Es que me quedé dormida - decía ella, con una mano en la cabeza, riéndose.

- Ya veo - dice él - Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde - dijo, mientras los dos entraban en el edificio.

Una vez que las clases del segundo semestre empiezan, la profesora Mitsuki da el anuncio de los recién llegados, y pasan las horas hasta el descanso. En el medio de la clase, Shaoran le había pasado una nota a Sakura para ver si quería almorzar con él. Ella, en un susurro, aceptó. En la hora del almuerzo, fueron a un lugar apartado, sin saber que Tomoyo y Meiling los seguían.

- ¡Si todo sale bien, tendré la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura en el momento en que se declare ¡Qué ilusión! -

- Tú no cambias, Daidouji -

Los jóvenes Card Captors estaban sentados ya, almorzando. Sakura dudaba aún en declararse. Así que decidió hacer tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño -

Shaoran se dispuso a escuchar con atención. De seguro sería una predicción de lo que su madre quiso decirle. Sakura tomo aire.

- Veo el bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino y estoy en un gran claro. Tú estabas frente a mi y 6 cartas Clow giran a mi alrededor, y luego sale una carta de la ronda y la misteriosa carta que he creado con anterioridad sale de mi bolsillo. Esas dos cartas, con un hermoso resplandor, se funden en una y esa carta se une a la ronda de las otras cinco. Pero después... salen de la ronda otras dos cartas, pero éstas me dan miedo. Se fusionan en un oscuro resplandor, la carta se dirige hacia tí y caes... pero luego la carta fusionada cálidamente va hacia tí y, finalmente, te levantas. Y luego veo una figura alada, muy parecida a Kero y a Spinnel Sun, pero no le ví la cara. Encima de la criatura, flotaba un libro. El título del libro no se veía claramente, excepto la palabra final, que era Clow -

Shaoran quedó impresionado y se puso a meditar lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto reacciona.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que habías creado una carta anteriormente? -

- Si, esta carta - dice ella, mientras se la extiende a Shaoran para que la viera.

- ¿Pero, por qué¿Cómo has podido crear una carta? Veo que no tiene nombre - dice él, asombrado. De repente, él la mira de nuevo, mira la extraña figura. - ¿Qué significa? -

- ¿Qué? -

- La figura de esta carta... no sé... me da una sensación extraña al observarla... como si... - ahí Shaoran corta, deja la carta y observa a Sakura directamente a los ojos. - Sakura... -

- ¿Si, Shaoran? - pero al ver la expresión de él, se sonrojó, imaginándose lo que sucedería...

- Sakura... yo... tú me gustas - dijo él. No fue como la vez pasada, ya que esta vez estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que, aunque no hiciera falta, se lo debía de decir a Sakura nuevamente.

- Yo... - titubeó Sakura. Estaba a punto de declararse...

- ¡Esta presencia! - dicen los dos a la vez.

- ¡No puede ser! - dice Sakura. - ¡Es una carta Clow! -

De pronto, se oyen explosiones en el salón de música. Fueron corriendo rápidamente. Muy cerca de allí se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling, pero ninguna sufrió herida alguna. Shaoran entró por la ventana al salón y se encontró frente a una niña de cabello rojizo, corto y rizado, con un largo vestido blanco y turquesa. Ella flotaba sobre el piano, con unas extrañas esferas brillantes, deslizándose entre sus dedos y surgiendo de entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama Shaoran. - Utiliza a Sueño para dormir a todos -

- ¡Si! - dice ella al instante.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... -

- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... -

- ...quien aceptó la misión contigo... -

- ¡Libérate! -

Su báculo aparece e inmediatamente invoca a Sueño. El efecto es inmediato. Solamente Tomoyo y Meiling quedan despiertas.

La misteriosa niña ríe traviesa y le lanza a Shaoran las esferas que tenía en su mano. Él las esquiva y éstas explotan por detrás suyo. La niña, tranquila, hace explotar una ventana, donde queda un enorme hueco y lo atraviesa, flotando como si nada. Sakura advierte que la niña se dirige hacia ella. Lanza las esferas hacia ella, Tomoyo y Meiling, pero Sakura invocó a Escudo. Shaoran hacía todo lo posible por captar la atención de la carta para que dejara de atacar a Sakura...

- Dios del Trueno ¡vé! -

...Pero no le hacía el menor daño. Ella continuaba atacando, cuando, sin previo aviso, una enorme bestia alada se dirigió como un ave de presa, y chocó con la niña, provocando que ella cayera al suelo, con una expresión triste y dolorosa en su rostro. Estaba inmovilizada temporalmente. La figura se dirige a Sakura, seguida de otro individuo alado.

- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Kero.

- Si, Kero, gracias - responde Sakura. - Oye ¿quien esa niña? -

- Es una de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - respondió éste.

- Cartas creadas por el mago Clow y que este ocultó por su enorme poder. Además, son aún más antiguas que las que capturamos antes. Y si no me equivoco, fue un primer intento fallido antes de crear las cartas Clow que capturamos. Vaya, yo creí que solo era una leyenda familiar - dice Shaoran.

- Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero te equivocas: éstas cartas existen - dice Yue. - Hay algunas inofensivas, pero otras que son muy peligrosas. En este caso, ésta es inofensiva -

- ¿¡Inofensiva!? - exclamó Sakura.

- Así es - responde Yue. - Puede haber otras que causen peores daños que este -

- Ya veo - dice Sakura. - Entonces las cartas que vi en mi sueño... -

- ...Son las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - Shaoran terminó la frase por ella.

- ¿Qué carta es ésta? - preguntó ella.

- Esta debe ser la carta Explosión - respondió Kero - Creo que deberás capturarla y sellarla cuanto antes, ya que se está por incorporar. El problema es que es una carta especial, no la puedes capturar con las cartas que antes eran de Clow - le dice a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces como la capturamos? - preguntó ella.

- Prueba con utilizar tu carta - propuso Shaoran.

- ¡Si! -

El problema era que la carta no tenía nombre, por lo que Sakura solo se le ocurrió invocarla pensando en Shaoran, ya que, pensando en él, la había creado. La idea da resultado. La carta es invocada y envuelve a la carta, encerrándola en una especie de burbuja cálida, justo a tiempo, ya que Explosión estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

La carta regresa en una carta Sakura.

- ¿Huy¿Ya la transformé? -

- En efecto. Al sellarla con el báculo que tiene el poder de tu estrella, ya se transforma sin necesidad de hacer otro conjuro - dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, ya que la presencia y la voz eran demasiado conocidas.

- ¡Eriol! - exclama Sakura. - ¿Cuándo has regresado? -

- Ayer a la noche - responde. - Vine para advertirles sobre estas cartas -

- Oye, Sakura - dice Tomoyo. - La gente está empezando a despertarse -

- Rápido, Kero, Yue, ocúltense en lo alto de los árboles y quédense allí hasta que todos se hayan ido. Después vayan a mi casa - dice Sakura.

Los guardianes obedecen.

- Mejor volvamos al lugar donde estábamos antes. Si permanecemos aquí, se vería sospechoso - dijo entonces Meiling.

Todos aprobaron la idea. Mientras se dirigían allí, Sakura observaba a la carta Explosión. Shaoran, que iba a su lado, también la observaba, y también a Sakura. Mientras almorzaban, Eriol hablaba.

- Para poder vencer a las Cartas Legendarias, se necesitaría invocar muchas cartas a la vez -

- ¿¡Cómo¡Si Sakura hace eso, perderá mucha energía, y eso sería fatal para ella! - exclamó Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó, feliz por saber que a él le importaba.

- No lo creo - respondió Eriol. - Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que utilizaste tus poderes¿verdad, Sakura? -

- Si -

- Por lo tanto - continuó Eriol - En todo este tiempo Sakura debe haberse fortalecido bastante y seguramente su nivel de magia a aumentado considerablemente. Me doy cuenta al ver a Yue. Él tiene todos sus poderes intactos y no se encuentra débil -

- Es verdad - reconoció Shaoran.

- Por otra parte... - Eriol mostró una de sus enigmáticas miradas - ...no será necesario invocar todas las cartas -

- Pero si tú acabas de decir... -

- Si, se lo que acabo de decir, Sakura, pero tú has creado una carta que es mucho más poderosa que todas las cartas que transformaste - dijo Eriol - ¿Me permites esa carta que acabas de utilizar, la que creaste tú? -

- Si, Eriol, por supuesto - dijo Sakura.

- Esta carta ha sido creada a partir de una gran sentimiento que posees, Sakura - dijo Eriol.

Ella, por supuesto, se sonrojó por el comentario y porque Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Puede ser...? - pensó él.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El gran momento de los Card Captors y el Color**

De repente, la campana sonó, anunciando el fin del descanso.

- Podemos reunirnos en mi casa, después de clase - dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos.

- Yo iré más tarde con Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun, en sus identidades falsas. Tenemos mucho de que hablar -

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Tomoyo, Meiling ¿Vienen a tomar el té después de clase? -

- Lo lamento, Sakura - le dice Tomoyo. - Pero Meiling y yo tenemos planes. Estaremos allí más tarde - le da una señal a Meiling.

- Ya veo -

- Oye, Shaoran puede acompañarte - dice Meiling.

- ¿¡Eehh!? -

Las clases continuaron normalmente, excepto en el salón de música, por lo que los alumnos de la clase de Sakura no tuvieron clase y salieron temprano.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaban rumbo al punto de reunión. Se detuvieron un momento, en el puente. Aquel, donde hablaron por penúltima vez. Ambos recordaban muy bien todo eso, por lo que Sakura, finalmente, se decidió.

- Shaoran... - ella rompió el silencio, sonrojada a más no poder, extrajo de un bolsillo su carta - Lo que dijo Eriol acerca de esta carta es cierto. La pude crear porque un sentimiento muy importante nació dentro de mi, un sentimiento hacía tí, Shaoran - Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sakura tomó aire. - Shaoran... yo... tú me... tú me gustas -

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y estaba allí, de pie, asombrado y feliz. ¡Sakura le correspondía! Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura era feliz de estar allí, rodeada entre sus fuertes brazos. Luego se apartaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Shaoran tomó ese aterciopelado rostro entre sus manos y se le acercó. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una agradable sensación de felicidad en todo su ser, mientras recibía su primer beso. Shaoran sintió lo mismo. Luego se separaron un poco. Al abrir los ojos, Sakura observó los ojos de Shaoran y su tierna sonrisa. Ambos eran felices y ese sería, indudablemente, un momento dificil de olvidar.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Sintieron la presencia de una de las Cartas Legendarias Clow. Buscaron de donde provenía la presencia y observaron el agua, la cual ya no era azul cristalina, sinó que era violácea. No solo el agua: el cielo, por su parte de celeste pasó a ser dorado y las nubes, de un color entre verde y plateado.

- ¿Pero, que está pasando? - Shaoran estaba nervioso y confundido.

- No lo sé, pero es hermoso¿verdad? - Sakura estaba encantada y asombrada.

- Si, lo sé, Pero sería mejor que transformes tu llave en un báculo -

Cuando Sakura acabó de conjurar el hechizo y tuvo entre sus manos el báculo mágico, aparecen Kero y Yue, en sus formas originales.

- ¡Oh! - exclama Yue. - Esta debe ser la carta del Color -

- ¿La carta del Color? Pues... que maravillosos colores le ha puesto al ambiente -

- ¡No es momento para alabarla, Sakura¡Debemos hallar la ubicación de la carta! - dice Kero.

Todos empezaron a buscar. A pesar de todo, no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos, recogido en un par de hermosos rodetes, que parecía una acróbata vestida de preciosos colores, daba saltos acrobáticos sobre la superficie del agua para terminar posándose en el centro del puente.

Al darse cuenta, Kero alerta a su dueña.

- ¡Sakura¡ Esa es la verdadera identidad de la carta Color! -

Kero se le había acercado mucho a la carta, por lo que esta aprovechó, y con una mirada traviesa en su níveo rostro, posó sus manos en las alas del guardián, que antes eran doradas, y se le empezaron a llenar de muchísimos puntos de distintos colores, muchos de ellos, chillones, formando con todos ellos florecillas. Kero quedó estupefecto, y no fue necesario que la carta le agregara más colores, porque el rostro de la pobre bestía se enrojeció de la verguenza. Se sentía ridiculizado. La carta no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, partiéndose de risa. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad. Invocó su carta como la vez anterior, encerró a Color...

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

...Y la carta transformada, de inmediato, se posó en la mano de su dueña. Sakura, al ver a Kero, pudo comprobar que había vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ella no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Kero, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Ay, Kero¡Te veías muy gracioso cuando la carta te cambió el color tus alas¡! - dijo, y todos rieron. Kero, en cambio, no le veía la gracia ¬¬

Kero y Yue volvieron a sus formas falsas, por lo que Kero tuvo que ir en la mochila de Sakura, y ella, Shaoran y Yukito fueron rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Yukito no preguntó porque estaba en otro lugar, ya que sabía perfectamente que su otro yo había ido allí, así que simplemente acompañó a los Card Captors.

Cuando llegaron, comprobaron que no había nadie, por lo que los guardianes recuperaron sus formas originales. Yue se dio cuenta de que su ama necesitaba estar a solas con Shaoran, por eso es que se llevó a Kero al cuarto de ella, mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres té, Shaoran? -

- Si. ¿Te ayudo? -

- Esta bién -

Y así Shaoran preparaba el té y Sakura buscaba el otro paquete de galletas que había escondido del goloso Kero. Y también, sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, ella sacó un pastel listo para hornear que había sacado del congelador.

Mientras tanto, Kero y Yue discutían el asunto de lo Cartas Legendarias de Clow.

- Mi verdadera inquietud - decía Yue - es saber la razón por la cual las cartas se liberaron -

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero seguramente Eriol podrá aclararnos esa duda. Lo que a mi, en cambio, me inquieta, es saber que fue lo que le pasó a Sakura anoche. Conociéndola, estoy seguro de que estaba teniendo algún sueño que predijera este hecho. Aunque, antes de que yo la despertara, ella pronunció el nombre de ese mocoso, por lo cual tengo dudas de que si fue una predición o solo soño con él -

- Podemos sugerirle que utilize la carta Sueño, para poder ampliar ese sueño, en caso de que haya sido una predicción -

- ¡Buena idea! Le preguntaremos a Sakura sobre lo que soñó y después le comentaremos lo demás a Eriol - djo Kero.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, después de un paseo por la ciudad. Realmente, la relación entre éstas dos chicas había cambiado. Ahora eran más compinches, aunque Meiling la siguiera llamando por su apellido.

Los cinco años también habían influido en Tomoyo. Uno de los cambios más importantes eran sus sentimientos. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Sakura, salvo que ahora, alguien más se había infiltrado en su corazón: el joven Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Eriol le había pasado igual. No entendía como, ni cuando, ni por que; solo sabía que la preciosa Tomoyo, que ahora era más bonita que antes, llegó a ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón. Y en su mente, ni hablar. No se la podía quitar de allí desde que había retornado al Japón. Justamente, en aquel momento, Eriol observaba a Tomoyo desde su cuarto, el antiguo cuarto del mago Clow. El joven estaba allí, en su asiento favorito, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la preciosa muchachita. Cuando de repente entran Nakuru y Spinnel, Eriol quita rápidamente la hermosa imagen.

- ¡Eriol, Spy y yo estamos listos! -

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre tán ridículo - dice Spinnel.

- ¡Pero si es adorable, y te queda muy bien, Spy - dice ella.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos - dice Eriol. Spinnel se mete en un bolso que la muchacha llevaba y se marcharon hacia la casa de Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La importante reunión**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban allí, hablando en el living. Él la había ayudado a preparar todo para las visitas. Conversaban, recordando la captura de la carta Pasado, sonrientes por los momentos especiales que habían pasado esa noche, una noche de confesiones.

- ¡Cuanto problemas nos había causado esa carta! - decía ella.

- Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra la carta Tiempo? Esa si que fue una carta dificil - dice él.

- Estoy de acuerdo -

- Por otra parte... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si hay algo que no olvidaré fue cuando transformaste a Flote ¿lo recuerdas? -

- Mmm... ¿en la exposición de ositos? -

- ¡Sí¡Creí que no lo ibas a recordar! Yo la recuerdo muy bien... -

- ¿Y, por qué? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Por ser el día en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti -

Sakura también sonrió . Shaoran la besó. Era un hermoso beso. Kero y Yue estaban en la mitad de la escalera, sintiendo la presencia de Clow, es decir, que Eriol estaba muy cerca. En eso ven la escena y Kero, por supuesto, deseaba interrumpirlos, pero Yue posó su mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que observara atentamente.

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Kerberos? - decía Yue, en voz baja.

- ¿De qué? - Kero aún estaba furioso.

- El mago Clow jamás experimentó el sentimiento que Sakura experimenta ahora. No sabemos con certeza sobre ese sentimiento tan especial -

Kero miró a Yue.

- Veo que estás curioso por experimentar ese sentimento, Yue -

Yue se asombró. Kero no era tan observador... hasta ahora...

- Es que... solamente quiero saber de que se trata. Mira - le señaló a Sakura, quien en ese momento se la veía muy sonriente. Kero la observó atentamente. - ¿No lo ves? Sakura se ve muy feliz al lado del descendiente de Clow. Yo quiero saber por que, pero quería esperar un tiempo para preguntar -

- Tienes razón -

- ¿En qué? -

- Es cierto lo que dices. Sakura se ve feliz con ese mocoso¿por qué? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que debo de desistir. Si Sakura realmente encontró la felicidad estando al lado de él, creo que no voy a interferir -

- Una decisión favorable para todos, Kerberos. Sin duda alguna -

En eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Eran Meiling y Tomoyo. Kero y Yue bajan y se dirigen al living, para esperar a Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a la cocina a preparar los últimos toques. Tomoyo supervisaba el trabajo realizado por Sakura, por que hacía años que le había enseñado a la Maestra de Cartas los trucos para hacer unos pasteles deliciosos. Ella esperaba poder agasajar a Shaoran con ese pastel, mientras que Tomoyo esperaba hacer lo mismo con Eriol, ya que ella también había llevado un postre helado. A todo esto, Sakura ya le había puesto al tanto a su amiga de los últimos acontecimientos.

Shaoran también estaba haciendo lo mismo con Meiling.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? - preguntó ella.

- Si... -

- ¿Y qué te respondió? -

- Ella siente lo mismo que yo -

- ¡Qué bien¡- Meiling abraza a su primo y luego va a la cocina. - Kinomoto ¿puedo hablar contigo? -

- Seguro. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Tomoyo? -

- ¡No, para nada! Además, el pastel está muy bien, así que mételo en el horno y recuerda que debes estar atenta al tiempo -

- No te preocupes, Daidouji, yo la ayudaré ahora - dijo Meiling.

Tomoyo fue al pasillo y Shaoran estaba allí, por lo que decidió hablar con él.

- Oye Li ¿es verdad? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Sakura? -

- Si... -

- ¡Cuanto me alegro! -

Mientras tanto...

- Mmm... huele muy bien, creo que ya casi estará listo - dijo Sakura, controlando el tiempo.

- Oye, Kinomoto... -

- ¿Si? -

- Shaoran me lo ha contado todo. Solo quiero decirte que lo que te escribí hace tiempo es verdad: ya no quiero a Shaoran como antes. Ahora es mi mejor amigo, así que espero que sea feliz a tu lado. Y sé muy bien que lo será -

- Gracias, Meiling. Oye¿has encontrado a alguien en especial? -

Meiling se sonrojó bonitamente.

- Si. Su nombre es Nayoki. Vino de visita a Hong Kong hace cuatro años, nos conocimos, y desde entonces nos comunicamos por e-mail -

- Y... ¿te gusta? -

- Si... -

- ¿Él te ha correspondido? -

- Si. Había vuelto a Hong Kong hace dos años especialmente para decírmelo -

- Igual que Shaoran, solo que ahora estamos con las cartas nuevas -

- Es verdad. Bueno, si no me equivoco, Kinomoto, creo que ya es hora de sacar el pastel - dijo Meiling. - Iré con Shaoran y Daidouji -

- De acuerdo - dice Sakura, mientras extraía del horno un hermoso pastel de fresas.

Por otra parte...

- La presencia de Clow es cada vez más cercana. Ya no debe de tardar en venir - decía Yue.

- Mejor que se apresure, ya estoy oliendo ese delicioso pastel que Sakura acaba de hornaer - Kero estaba impaciente por incarle el diente a ese postre.

Se oye nuevamente la puerta. Esta vez es abierta. Sakura, extrañada, le pidió a Shaoran que se fijara quien era. Éste, al acercarse a la puerta, vio que se trataba de Touya, y éste, al ver a Li, se disgustó muchísimo, y viseversa.

Sakura salió de la cocina.

- ¿Acaso llegó Eriol, Shaoran? - Sakura se sorprende al ver a Touya - ¡Her... hermano! Creí que estarías trabajando en la universidad -

- Olvidé unos apuntes - dijo. - ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí? -

- ¡Está aquí por que yo lo he invitado! - Sakura estaba furiosa.

En eso, Touya se percata de la presencia de Yue y Kero en el living, por lo que decidió quedarse con ellos. Él había perdido sus poderes y desde hace cinco años que no veía a su madre. Lo que Touya no sabía era que Yue estaba preparado para devolverle el favor.

En eso los guardianes y los Card Captors sienten la presencia del mago Clow, y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró, obviamente, con Eriol, Nakuru y Spinnel. La chica los hace pasar y Nakuru explotó de alegría al ver al hermano de Sakura.

- ¡Touya, que sorpresa! - exclama ella, colgándose del cuello de éste.

- Pesas mucho, Akisuki - contesta él, con un dejo de acidez.

- Nakuru... - Eriol la llamó. Enseguida la chica se tranquilizó y retornó a su verdadera forma, al igual que Spinnel. - Ahoras les podré decir todo acerca de la nuevas cartas -

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos que se revelan**

- Muy bien. Ahora¿alguien desea preguntarme algo para empezar? -

- Si - dijo Yue - ¿Cómo fue que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se liberaron? -

- Buena pregunta - dijo Eriol, y respondió: - Como yo poseo la memoria de Clow, sé que él las había ocultado por que una de ellas tenía la capacidad de convertirse y hacerse pasar por un humano con poderes y, por lo tanto, dominar a las demás. Esta carta pudo haber despertado cuando reunió la energía suficiente como para manejarse ella sola, manejar a sus compañeras y para poder liberarse del libro donde todas se encontraban -

- ¿El libro¿Hay un libro mágico anterior a The Clow? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Si. Se llama The Legendary Clow. Este libro tiene poderes mayores que el libro The Clow. Al igual que este, The Legendary Clow también puede otorgarle a la carta más poderosa una llave mágica, como la que Sakura utilizaba para capturar las cartas Clow, e incluso la carta puede hacer uso del lenguaje verbal. Para que las cartas no se pudieran liberar, el mago Clow puso a la custodia a un guardián, pero me temo que este también es más poderoso que Kerberos y Yue juntos, y además tiene la misma fuerza que Spinnel Sun y Ruby Moon. Si la carta reunió el poder suficiente como para controlar al guardián, lo cual no es imposible, entonces ni Kerberos ni Yue podrán hacer nada ellos solos en contra de él -

Kero y Yue quedaron impactados. Se miraron uno al otro, miraron a Sakura y luego a Eriol. Comprendieron que no iban a poder ayudar a su ama tanto como ellos quisieran. De repente, a Yue se le ocurrió una idea.

- Nosotros solos no podríamos, pero si Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun nos ayudaran, tal vez... - pensaba él.

- No tienes porque alarmarte, Yue - le respondió Eriol. Yue se sorprendió. - Puede haber la posibilidad de que la carta no haya reunido la cantidad suficiente de magia para controlarlo. Si tenemos suerte, él nos ayudará a enfrentarla y enfrentar las cartas que ella mande -

- Pero¿y si no es así¿Qué haríamos si la carta puede controlar al guardián? -

- Entonces pondremos en práctica tu plan. Es bastante bueno - le extendió una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

Shaoran interrumpió, en su afán por saber más del asunto.

- ¿Cuántas cartas hay? - preguntó.

- Hay 6 cartas: Explosión, que es la que Sakura capturó; Color, Deseo, Enfermedad, Cura y la más fuerte de las 6, la que es capaz de controlar a las demás: el Odio -

- Cuando estabamos viniendo hacía aquí, Sakura capturó la carta Color. Muéstrasela, Sakura - dijo Kero

Sakura le extendió la carta a Eriol.

- ¡Bien hecho! - dijo éste. - Las cartas no actúan solas, como las cartas Clow, sino que Odio las manda, ella está al tanto de lo que te sucede, lo que sucede a tu alrededor y también está pendiente de las personas que están cercanas a tí. Incluso las que no poseen magia. Por eso, debes estar en constante alerta -

Fue en ese momento cuando Shaoran recordó las palabras de su madre: - Cosas muy extrañas ocurrirán en Japón, así que mantente alerta -

- Me pregunto cual será la siguiente carta - preguntó este.

- De eso no estoy seguro - dijo Eriol - Ahora sabemos que a la carta solamente le quedan las cartas Deseo, Cura y Enfermedad, su guardián e incluso ella podría atacar también. Debemos prepararnos para que podamos enfrentarla a ella y a las demás -

- Entonces... - Sakura finalmente habló - ¿nos ayudarás? -

Eriol sonrió

- Desde un punto de vista, si - dijo - No me corresponde a mi enfrentarme con ellas, ya que tú eres la Maestra de las cartas Clow y de los guardianes, y tienes ahora la obligación de capturarlas. Lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte buscando la manera de enfrentarlas -

- Entiendo - dijo Sakura. En eso ella recuerda que debe servir el té. Ella hace ese comentario, cuando Touya se levanta.

- Bueno, yo me regreso a la Universidad. Después me iré a trabajar desde allí. Volveré muy tarde, no me esperes - dice, mientras sube las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.

Sakura, después de esto, va a la cocina para preparar todo. En eso, los guardianes de Sakura y los de Eriol, diciendo que debían hablar, se dirigen al cuarto de Sakura, de manera que en la sala solamente quedaron Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran. Y en eso...

- Iré a la cocina a ayudarle a Sakura - dice Shaoran.

- Yo también - dijo Meiling, y los primos se retiraron, dejándolos solos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta. Touya se había retirado de allí.

Tomoyo, algo sonrojada, se levanta.

- Iré a ayudar a Sakura... - dice ella, pero Eriol la estaba detiene tomándola suavemente de un brazo.

- Espera - dice él. - Espera, Tomoyo... -

Ella se sorprendió. Eriol la había llamado por su nombre...

- Hiragizawa, tú... -

Él enrojeció un poco. Estaba decidido. Lo haría en ese preciso momento.

- Tomoyo... - tomó aire silenciosamente -...Quiero decirte que tú me... -

- El té está listo - dice Sakura, pero ella al ver la escena, aunque fuera un poco despistada, se dio cuenta de que entró en un mal momento. - Perdónenme, creo que no debí... -

- Está bien, Sakura - dijo Eriol, con un dejo de decepción, del cual todos los demás se dieron cuenta, excepto Sakura e, incluso, Tomoyo. Aunque ella siempre era observadora en las miradas y características de los demás, esa vez estaba tan sorprendida por el momento anterior que ni siquiera atinó a decir nada, solamente se sentó en silencio.

- Bueno - dijo Sakura - Espero que les guste este pastel. Lo preparé yo misma - y le faltó poco a Sakura para decir: "- Lo preparé yo misma, especialmente para tí, Shaoran - ", pero pensó que debía guardarse ese comentario para algún otro momento. Ella estaba nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que convidaba a unas visitas con un pastel hecho por ella.

En eso, al terminar de servir, todos prueban el pastel.

- Este es el primer pastel que hago yo sola, así que espero que les guste -

- Sakura, este pastel está exquisito - dijo Eriol.

- Lo mismo digo - dice Meiling.

- ¡Te ha salido muy bien, Sakura! - exclama Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias - contesta ella.

En eso, Sakura mira a Shaoran, el cual le sonríe.

- Está delicioso, Sakura -

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, feliz por haberle servido un postre hecho por ella a su querido Shaoran.

Después de ello, siguieron conversando de otros temas por un par de horas, dejando a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow en el olvido. En eso, se hace la hora de la cena.

- ¿Se quedan a cenar? - preguntó la dueña de casa.

- Si - dijeron todos. En eso vienen Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun.

- Eriol, queremos pedirte permiso para regresar a la mansión - dijo Ruby Moon.

- Esta bien - responde él.

Antes de que se fueran, a Spinnel Sun se le veía un poco decepcionado, pero Eriol decidió que hablaría con él después.

En eso baja Kero, en su forma original.

- ¿Y Yue? - preguntó Sakura.

- Se quedó dormido - respondió Kero. En su rostro había una sonrisa alegre y triunfal.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigen a la cocina, para preparar todo.

- Oye, Kerberos ¿Porqué Spinnel Sun tenía tan mala cara? - pregunta Eriol.

Kerberos se ríe, orgulloso.

- Le he ganado en los video juegos. No hay duda de que soy el mejor - dice y ríe de forma un poco vanidosa, mientras una gota cae de las cabezas de Eriol y Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Meiling preparaban la cena, y Sakura tendía la mesa, para después seguir encargándose. Una hora más tarde, la cena estaba lista. Kero, para ese tipos de situaciones, cambia a su forma falsa, y así poder comer con mayor comodidad U. Todos cenaron muy bien, y luego le seguía el postre que Tomoyo había preparado. Al igual que la situación anterior con respecto a Sakura con su pastel, Tomoyo esperaba la opinión de Eriol. Este, sonriendo, no tardó en responder.

- Está delicioso, Daidouji -

Ella quedó asombrada nuevamente ¿Adonde había ido a parar esa confianza que Eriol le había dado en el momento que estaban solos¿Porqué no le había llamado por su nombre en ese momento? - Tal vez - pensó - Eriol no quiera tener esa confianza delante de los demás... - Ella solo dijo un "Gracias" un poco triste, por respuesta.

Eriol se dio cuenta de ello, y comprendió que se había precipitado muchísimo al tratar tan confiadamente a Tomoyo anteriormente, pero decidió remediarlo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Una vez que terminaron, conversaron un poco más y, finalmente, los invitados decidieron que era hora de retirarse. De repente, Shaoran se le ocurre una idea.

- Sakura, si quieres me quedo a ayudarte a limpiar... - le dijo, un poco sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió, también con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias -

- Meiling¿tú te puedes adelantar? - preguntó él.

- Si, Shaoran, no hay problema, iré con Daidouji -

- Si no les molesta, las acompaño - dijo un Eriol algo tímido, pero enigmático como siempre.

- Yo no tengo problema, y Daidouji tampoco lo tiene¿verdad? - dijo Meiling, con un guiño disimulado dirigido a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, solo atinó a responder que no le molestaba, pero su mirada se veía triste, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Meiling se dio cuenta, pero nada dijo, por lo que los tres se despidieron de los Card Captors y se retiraron.

- A Tomoyo se la veía un poco extraña¿verdad? - comentó Sakura, mientras lavaba los platos. Ella rara vez se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que los demás ocultan, pero la mirada de Tomoyo después de la cena era demasiado sospechosa para Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shaoran, quien estaba secando los platos que Sakura le iba alcanzando.

- ¿No notaste algo en su mirada? Era como si... como si estuviera muy triste - dijo Sakura, meditando nuevamente el rostro de su amiga.

- Puede ser... - dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol estaban caminado por la calle. En eso llegan a una esquina y se detienen.

- Bueno, hasta aquí les puedo acompañar - dice Meiling. - Nos vemos, cuídense -

- Hasta luego - la despidió Tomoyo, viendo como Meiling se alejaba rápidamente. Tomoyo se quedó allí...

- ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Eriol.

- Si - dijo Tomoyo.

Había pasado unos interminables e infinitos minutos de un silencio incómodo del que ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta, mientras hacían la caminata.

- Tomoyo... - dijo Eriol, al fin.

Tomoyo no aguantó más y se detuvo.

- ¿Porqué, Eriol? - dijo, causando la sorpresa del muchacho. Él se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda a ella - ¿Porqué me lastimas así? En un momento demuestras confianza y al momento siguiente haces como que nada ha pasado - ella estaba cabizbaja y sonrojada.

Eriol se dio cuenta que su inquietud la había lastimado profundamente. Fue entonces que aprovechó para solucionar de una vez por todas ese embrollo.

- Tomoyo... - Eriol se dio la vuelta lentamente, se acercó y posó sus manos en aquellos hombros. Ella levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia aquellos enigmáticos ojos que la miraban dulcemente, en un rostro sonrojado, pero serio. - Tomoyo, no es mi intención lastimarte... pero pensé que te había molestado que me hubiese confiando así, tan repentinamente, pero veo que al intentar remediar la situación, la empeoré. Perdóname, me tomé esa libertad porque ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por tí... Tomoyo, tú me gustas -

Tomoyo no atinaba hacer o decir nada. Estaba emocionada. Y tomó la importante determinación.

- Eriol, tú también me gustas. Eres una persona muy especial para mi y... - fue entonces cuando ella dejó de hablar, siendo interrumpida por Eriol, quien, al oír ello, solo pudo acercarse aún más a ella y darle todo su amor en un beso, al mismo tiempo en que ella entregaba su corazón por medio de sus labios.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El misterio de Yue, la carta traidora y la pena de Meiling**

Sakura y Shaoran se habían quedado dormidos en el living, mirando una hermosa película romántica que estaban pasando. En eso ella se despierta, y, despacio, se levanta sin despertarlo. Al rato vuelve con una manta y lo cubre, observándolo con ternura.

- Se ve aún más guapo cuando está dormido - pensaba. Como ella también tenía sueño, se cubre con la manta e inmediatamente se queda dormida, a su lado.

Shaoran se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y que debía de volver, y vio a Sakura a su lado, tan hermosa, durmiendo tranquilamente, y pensó que sería mejor llevarla a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó allí, Kero, en su forma original, y Yue, estaban dormidos también. Shaoran depositó a Sakura en su cama y la cubrió. En eso...

- ¿Eres feliz? -

Yue estaba de pie, ante él.

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran estaba un poco confundido.

- ¿Eres feliz junto a Sakura? -

- Si - Shaoran no dudó en decírselo, por que fue Yue el que le había ayudado a descubrir su verdaderos sentimentos hacia Sakura.

Yue dudó, pero deseaba saber. - ¿Tanto la quieres? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Daría mi vida por ella - respondió sin dudarlo.

El guardián quedó conforme con la respuesta, deseoso de experimentar ese sentimiento. Nadie podría saber porque estaba tan curioso. Además, por alguna misteriosa razón, alguien aparecía en su mente, y sospechaba que lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ese ser era algo similar. Debía sacarse la duda pronto...

- Ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta - dijo Yue, finalmente.

Después de que Shaoran se retira, Yue sube nuevamente a la habitación y observa un momento a Sakura. Lo que él esperaba era que ella les enseñara a los guardianes sobre este sentimiento, como el mago Clow les había enseñado lo que es la amistad, la tristeza, la ira, y otros sentimientos, excepto el amor que se tiene entre dos personas, porque no lo experimentó. Yue abre la ventana, sale por allí, la vuelve a cerrar, observa a Sakura por última vez, y se dirigió a su casa, es decir, a la casa de Yukito.

Así pasó la noche, tranquilamente... si no fuera por un extraño suceso que se desarrollaba en el bosque, cerca del parque Pingüino...

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - pregunta una chica de oscuro cabello largo y ojos rojos, al parecer humana... mostrando una mirada de enfado.

- Si, no soporto la idea de que tú me controles. Tú estás hecha por el odio, y yo no cumpliré lo que me pidas porque no tienes corazón - le respondió una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Esta era de menor edad que la muchacha con la que hablaba y tenía en su espaldas un par de grandes alas verdes y finas como la seda, semejantes a la de los colibríes.

- Vete, si quieres, pero no sobrevivirás sin mis poderes - dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maligna.

- No me importa - dijo la niña, la cual se elevó hacia la noche, ocultando su presencia para que la muchacha no la encontrara. Sabía perfectamente adonde tendría que ir si no quería morir en manos de aquel malvado ser.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despierta al toque del reloj. Había sentido la presencia de una carta Clow, pero lo extraño era que estaba demasiado cerca, como si estuviera a su lado... En eso ve a Kero, en su forma original, quien la estaba observando.

- ¿Tú también sientes esa presencia, Kero? -

- Si, se siente muy fuerte... mmm... - Kero estaba meditando, ya que, al igual que Sakura, sentía demasiado cerca la presencia. De pronto, sin previo aviso, aparece lentamente al lado de la puerta, frente a Sakura, la niña que había escapado del bosque.

- ¡Sakura¡Esa es la verdadera forma de la carta Deseo¡Debes capturarla! -

Ella estaba por invocar al báculo, cuando, sin previo aviso, el libro sale del otro cajón, se abre y deja salir a la carta Espejo, quien aparece y se transforma en el doble de Sakura.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Sakura.

La carta Clow, al parecer, triste, miró fijamente a los ojos a la carta Espejo por unos momentos, y ésta después empezó a hablar.

- Ama, la carta me a comunicado lo que le ha ocurrido ayer a la noche - dicho esto relató lo sucedido - Es por eso que ha venido aquí a entregarse voluntariamente, para que tú seas su ama -

Después de que la carta Espejo terminó de hablar, la carta Deseo se transformó en un haz de luz, para posarse en una carta Sakura, en la mano de ésta. Después de ello, la carta Espejo retornó a su forma de carta, en el libro, el cual volvió a su sitio.

Sakura estaba allí, embobada, sin saber que decir. Kero reaccionó, retornó a su forma falsa y una sonrisa asomó en la carita del pequeño león.

- Sabía que Deseo no iba a dejarse manejar por Odio. Es una carta que puede independizarse de los seres que no tienen corazón. Por eso eligió quedarse contigo, Sakura - dijo Kero, quien cambió su expresión, enigmático y serio. - Pero fue un acto muy riesgoso -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow sobreviven por el poder que Odio les dá. Al traicionarla, Deseo estuvo a punto de convertirse en una carta común y corriente, ya que no tenía a nadie para que le otorgara energía. Pero sabiendo que tú eras la Maestra de Cartas, vino inmediatamente, porque sabe que tú nunca la utilizarías para hacer maldades -

A todo esto, el tiempo había pasado...

- ¡Uuyy¡¡Se me hace tarde!! -

Se cambió rápidamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia el comedor. Kero se quedó allí, en el cuarto. Con su poder, hizo que el libro saliera nuevamente y se abriera. Sacó a todas las cartas que había allí y las metió en la carterita especial donde Sakura las llevaba siempre. Finalmente, la última carta que guardó fue a Deseo. Sakura ya había bajado al comedor.

- ¡Buenos días! - saluda ella.

- Buenos días, Sakura - Fijitaka respondió el saludo.

- Buenas tardes, monstruo - le dijo Touya, para enojarla.

- Bue-nos-días, hermano. ¡Y yo no soy ningún monstruo! - Touya había logrado su objetivo. La hizo enfadar.

- Pues creo que otro monstruo no gritaría tanto como tú, monstruo - dijo él. Lo que ganó con ello fue que Sakura le pisara fuertemente un pie.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sakura volvió al cuarto y encontró su carterita en la cama.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya he guardado todas las cartas - dijo Kero, al ver la pregunta que venía.

- Gracias, Kero. ¡Nos vemos! -

Salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya me voy! - se despedía mientras la abría.

- ¡Ve con cuidado! - le dijo su padre.

Patinó tranquila, pero velozmente, admirando la belleza de los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían suavemente, y disfrutando de la brisa matinal. En eso, ve a alguien en el lugar donde antes Yukito esperaba a los hermanos Kinomoto para acompañarlos en el trayecto, hace 3 años. Era Shaoran.

- Buenos días, Shaoran - le saluda Sakura.

- Buenos días, Sakura - le responde Shaoran. Ella se acerca y él la besa en la mejilla dulcemente. Sakura, algo sonrojada, esboza una hermosa sonrisa, de la cual Shaoran disfruta plenamente mientras caminaba hacía el instituto, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Llegaron allí y fueron al salón. Tomoyo y Meiling saludan a los jóvenes recien llegados y ellos les respondieron el saludo. En eso entra la profesora Mitsuki y todos toman sus lugares.

- Les daré una anuncio. A llegado un alumno desde Inglaterra, al cual ustedes deben de conocer bien... -

- ¿Podría ser...? - preguntó en voz baja Sakura a Tomoyo.

- Seguramente - dijo ella, sonrojándose bonitamente al pensarlo.

- ...Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Eriol Hiragizawa - decía la profesora mientras hacía pasar a Eriol. Él dirigió su mirada a la clase, hasta posarla en la de Tomoyo, y luego sonrió. Lo mismo hizo ella, quien seguía sonrojada. Sakura observó ello, pero no se percató de nada.

- Veamos¿adónde te sentarás...? - divagaba la profesora - ¡Es cierto! Hay un lugar delante de Daidouji. Puedes sentarte allí - decía, a medida de que Eriol se acercaba al lugar indicado, sin dejar de observar a Tomoyo, hasta que se sentó. Continuaron las clases sin tropiezos, y sonó la campana indicando el descanso y se decidió que almorzarían todos juntos.

- ¡Qué bueno que te tocó en el mismo salón que nosotros, Eriol! - dijo Sakura, mientras estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

- Oye Eriol... - dijo Tomoyo, que, al estar sentada a su lado, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho cariñosamente, para sorpresa de todos - ¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirles? -

- Creo que ya no es necesario, Tomoyo - dijo él, tomandola del mentón y acercándolo hacia sí para darle un beso que dejó aún más atónitos a sus amigos, pero contentos, en especial Sakura, por saber que los jóvenes se habían encontrado y eran felices uno junto con el otro.

Meiling, al darse cuenta de la incómoda escena, decidió retirarse.

- Creo estoy de más en este momento, así que nos veremos luego - dijo ella, simulando una falsa sonrisa, la cual fue evidente para todos, excepto para Sakura.

Eriol nada dijo. Al ser la reencarnación del mago Clow, lo sabía todo y no le hacía falta preguntar. Tomoyo, por su parte, tampoco preguntó. Sabía la razón de esa actuación por parte de Meiling, ya que ella le había contado sobre su pesar. Shaoran veía claramente la situación que vivía Meiling al observar a Eriol y a Tomoyo. No podía evitar querer intentar consolar a su querida prima, su gran amiga, por lo que decidió acompañarla. Sakura no se dio cuenta ni dijo nada, ya que no percibía lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

- Te acompaño, Meiling - dijo Shaoran. - Vuelvo luego - dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- Si - dijo ella.

Los jóvenes fueron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, adonde no pudieran ser ni vistos ni oídos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y recorrieron el rostro de la joven. A pesar de que le daba la espalda a Shaoran, éste no tardó en darse cuenta.

- No llores, Meiling - le decía. - ¿Quieres hablar? -

Ella se dio la vuelta y él le vio una mirada que hacía ver claramente el gran sufrimiento interno que ella guardaba en su corazón.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, llorando en su hombro. Él posó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y tratando de consolarla. - Sé lo que Nayoki siente por mi, y también sabe que le correspondo, pero¡lo extraño demasiado¡Hace dos años que no se nada sobre él! - decía ella, sin parar de llorar.

- Tranquilízate, Meiling - le decía su primo. - Ya verás que pronto regresará a tu lado, no llores. Creo que Nayoki no querría verte en el estado en que estás. Hazlo por él, sé paciente y espéralo. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Tienes toda la razón - decía ella, separándose de él, lentamente. - Aunque no puedo evitar ponerme así cuando los veo a Hiragizawa con Daidouji, o a tí con Kinomoto. - Meiling continuaba llorando, pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. - Lo amo demasiado - susurró.

- Házlo por él¿de acuerdo? - dijo Shaoran, dándole un pañuelo.

Meiling, finalmente, luego de un rato largo, secó su rostro, dejó de llorar, y extendió una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Shaoran. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes decir las palabras justas, las palabras que la persona con la que estás necesita escuchar - dijo ella, y le besó la mejilla, como agradecimiento.

Shaoran sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y repitió nuevamente: - Hazlo por Nayoki. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Si - respondió la chica, quien después de ello se levantó, al mismo tiempo que su primo, y después de secar su rostro para que no se notara de que estuvo llorando, se encaminó junto con Shaoran adonde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que solamente se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol.

- ¿Donde está Sakura? - preguntó inmediatamente Shaoran.

- Cerca del salón de música. Dijo que iría allí y que se encontraría con todos nosotros en el salón de clases, cuando terminara el descanso - respondió Tomoyo.

- Iré con ella. Los veré al final del descanso - dijo él y se fue.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que la encontró, sentada debajo de un gran árbol, reclinándose en él. Shaoran no podía ver su expresión, ya que estaba de espaldas, y por lo tanto, ella no lo vio acercarse, así que él decidió quedarse detrás sin que se diera cuenta. Ella miraba algo que tenía en sus manos y él descubrió que era el antiguo calendario de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura. Se lo había mostrado una vez. Lo que le parecía extraño era que tenía en su mano un lapiz verde oscuro. Mientras pasaba lentamente las páginas, se veían y hacía otras anotaciones como: "23 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Eriol; 25 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Meiling; 3 de Septiembre: Cumpleaños de Tomoyo; 25 de Diciembre: Cumpleaños de Yukito..." y otras fechas que la muchacha agregaba poco a poco. Él estaba tan cerca que veía claramente. En eso, ella le da vuelta al calendario en el mes de Julio, y anota algo. Cuando termina, se queda mirando lo que había escrito. Él leyó, asomándose por encima de su cabeza, que había redondeado el número 13, y una línea sobresalía para poner "Cumpleaños de Shaoran". Esto le hace sonreir, y entonces, posa sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, ésta se sobresalta, se da la vuelta y lo ve allí, sonriéndole.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida. Estaba por decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó tomando su rostro y besándola. Luego se sentó a su lado, abrazado a ella y viceversa.

- Oye, Sakura... -

- Dime -

- ¿Cuando empezaste a usar ese calendario? -

- Desde hace unos días, cuando mi papá me dio permiso, a cambio de que marcara con otro color. Pero con todos los sucesos, no pude continuar. Ahora pude, pero después tengo que seguir... -

En eso, la campana suena. Ellos se encaminan hacia el salón de clases.

- ¡Qué corto es el descanso! - se quejó Sakura.

- ¿No será que el tiempo se nos pasó volando? - comenta Shaoran, mirándola dulcemente.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Regresaron al salón y el resto del tiempo pasó rápidamente, exceptuando el hecho de que Eriol les pasó a todos un papel, en el cual los invitaba a su casa, después de clase, para tomar el té. Todos le susurraron que con mucho gusto irían.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cambios del tiempo y la Enfermedad**

Al término de las clases, tomaban un camino conocido que los guiaba a la antigua mansión de Clow. Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling iban juntas adelante, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran las seguian un poco alejados. Todos conversaban entre sí.

- Oye, Daidouji, cuéntanos que ocurrió - dijo Meiling, curiosa.

Tomoyo contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sus oyentes quedaron emocionadas.

- Te felicito, Tomoyo - le dijo Sakura, contenta.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Shaoran conversaban.

- ¿Por qué motivo nos invitaste a tu casa, Hiragizawa? -

- Puedes llamarme Eriol, Li. Solamente para pasar un rato entre amigos. Todo lo referente a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se dijo en la casa de Sakura -

- ... -

- Se que estabas por preguntármelo, así que decidí contestar - Eriol, diciendo esto, se dibujó en su rostro una de sus clásicas sonrisas enigmáticas. - Por cierto... - Eriol cambió su expresión rápidamente para ponerse serio - ¿Has visto a los guardianes de Sakura últimamente ¿Ocurrió algo? -

Shaoran recordó, al oír esa pregunta, las preguntas que Yue le formuló la noche anterior, por lo que se lo comentó a Eriol.

- Me lo imaginaba - murmuró para sí. Era de imaginarse que eso ocurriría, ya que su guardiana le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo, y se le veía la curiosidad que reflejaba al hablar del asunto.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Shaoran.

- No ocurre nada. Solo deseaba saber - dijo Eriol. La conversación había terminado justo a tiempo, al detenerse todos ante el portal de la mansión. Eriol la abrió mágicamente, entraron, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio, mientras éste cerraba el portal con el mismo método de cuando lo abrió.

Entraron, caminaron por el largo pasillo y llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba dispuesto para el té. Tomaron asiento mientras Nakuru servía el té. Para sorpresa de todos, Kero, en su forma falsa, y Yue, se encontraban allí. Yue estaba sentado al lado de Clow, pero era evidente que no comería, fue por eso que Nakuru no le sirvió, al saber ese detalle. Spinnel se encontraba en su forma falsa, totalmente ebrio, peleándose con Kero por un apetitoso dulce. Era de esperarse que Kero, enfadado por la actitud indiferente del felino negro por la comida, lo hubiese atragantado con una galleta, provocando la ebriedad del pobre Spinnel.

- No han cambiado nada ninguno de los dos - comenta Eriol, al ver la divertida escena. - Sin embargo, el tiempo ha surtido efecto en alguno de ustedes - dijo, posando su atenta mirada en cada rostro familiar, para terminar mirando dulcemente a Tomoyo, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

Ella nada dijo. El solo hecho de verle la hacía ruborizarse bonitamente, reflejando que los cinco años que pasaron había modificado su persona, convirtiéndola en toda una señorita de su edad, llevando casi siempre su cabello trenzado, contrariamente a su costumbre anterior. Sus ojos conservaban el encanto de niña, pero en su rostro se veía claramente la madurez que había adquirido con el paso del sabio tiempo, además de un poco, solo un poco, de cordura, aunque era inevitable que explotara de la emoción que la caracteriza, siempre que se ponía a mirar los videos de Sakura y sus luchas.

Meiling reaccionó al oir aquello. "- De alguna manera... - pensaba - De alguna manera, creo que yo también he cambiado -". Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que se veía claramente los cambios. Los más evidentes eran los de su corazón. Nayoki había cambiado sus sentimientos de ella hacia su primo. Ahora sentía un profundo afecto y la amistad que los unía era visible. Nayoki era ahora el ser querido de Meiling, alguien especial a quien amar con toda el alma. Por otra parte, al igual que Tomoyo, Meiling conservaba algunos rasgos intactos. Sus ojos reflejaban más tranquilidad que antes, al igual que se había adquirido la paciencia como consuelo, para esperar a Nayoki. Seguía usando el mismo peinado que la hacía única y que la particularizaba. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven, aunque aún disfrutaba la suerte de no haber madurado del todo.

"- ¿Yo pude haber cambiado? - pensaba Sakura. - Si cambié, no me dí cuenta de ello -". De hecho, cambió. Se hizo un poco más distraída y, para sorpresa de los que la conocen, era más valiente y corajuda que antes, tanto que, por increible que parezca, había dejado de temerle a los fantasmas. Por otra parte, había mejorado bastante en lo que respecta a las matemáticas. Su poder había aumentado considerablemente, ya que, como se veía lógicamente, Yue estaba con sus poderes intactos. Seguía manteniendo ese hermoso rostro de niña, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, se veía como el rostro de una joven de su edad. Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, lo que la hacía más bonita para los ojos de cierto muchachito...

Hablando de Roma... Shaoran se había convertido en un muchacho aún más fuerte que antes. Sus poderes también habían aumentado, ya que había estado practicando su magia constantemente. Ya no se debilitaba tan fácilmente como antes. Por otro lado, su seriedad no le había abandonado y se había vuelto un poco más protector con los seres queridos que le rodeaban. Al igual que Sakura, él había mejorado en la asignatura de Japonés. Sus expresivos ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que obtenían al pensar en el objeto de su amor. Era evidente que la felicidad que esto le provocaba lo hiciera sonrojarse, sin perder esa costumbre con los años. Su gran amistad con Meiling le había proporcionado un cariño hacia su prima, más como hermano mayor que como primo, aunque por supuesto, que era su amigo ante todo.

Yue conservaba sus rasgos y características. Seguía protegiendo a Sakura como siempre lo hizo. No era necesario que se obligara a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Touya, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que Yue había aprendido a quererla mas como amiga que como su ama. Más, por algún indescifrable motivo, deseaba con todo su corazón averiguar y aprender sobre le sentimiento que ella experimentaba con respecto a Shaoran. Yue veía que ese sentimiento era más poderoso que la magia, pero no sabía con exactitud la razón, como tampoco sabía el porque aparecía un ser en particular en su mente, cada vez que pensaba en ese tema...

Por otra parte, la reencarnación de Clow, al no ser Clow en sí, sino Eriol, también había cambiado. Aunque tenía la memoria y la experiencia de vida del poderoso mago, había algo que este no había hallado ni había experimentado: el amor mutuo e infinito entre dos personas. A diferencia de Clow, Eriol estaba experimentando ese sentimiento, lo que le hizo cambiar. Ahora era un poco más romántico con lo que respecta al trato con su amada Tomoyo. Su poder se hallaba intacto, manteniendo el altísimo nivel que lo diferenciaba, aún, de Sakura y Shaoran juntos.

Todos estaban comentando los distintos cambios de cada quien y de cual cambio se notaba más, cuando...

- ¡Una carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Yue se habían levantado precipitadamente al sentir esa presencia. Era un poco lejana, pero la podían percibir desde allí. Rápidamente, Kero volvió a su forma original y siguió junto con los demás a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, quienes echaron a correr inmediatamente. Los guardianes de Eriol retornaron a sus verdaderas identidades, listos para proteger a su amo.

Sakura invocó su báculo y llamó a la carta Vuelo y Flote, y así, todos volaron hacia el lugar donde la presencia se sentía más fuerte. Finalmente llegaron. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino. De repente, ocurrió algo inesperado. Tomoyo cayó, pero no estaba desmayada. En su rostro se veía reflejado el sufrimiento corporal que la hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Eriol corrió hacia donde se encontraba y se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza. Sabía que la carta que estaban siguiendo había provocado aquello.

- ¡Sakura, ten mucho cuidado! - le gritó Eriol. En sus ojos se veía la desesperación. - ¡Esta es la carta Enfermedad¡La carta está atacando a Tomoyo! -

Sakura quedó petrificada al oír aquello.

- ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? - preguntó angustiada y desesperada, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Sakura, por favor, no llores. Llorar no servirá de nada ahora. Debes pensar en un método para ayudarla - le dijo Shaoran, seriamente.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas, lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió decidida, aunque aún estaba un poco angustiada. Caminó hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y la observó. Estaba muy pálida y un sudor frío recorría su frente. Eriol estaba allí, secándole el sudor con su pañuelo. Miró a Sakura. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo para detener a la carta. Y era verdad. Sin previo aviso, Sakura empezó a pronunciar un conjuro.

- Permite que mi deseo se haga realidad ¡Deseo! - exclamó Sakura, invocando a la carta.

La carta, que se transformó en la niña alada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y apuntó su varita hacia su corazón. Una esfera de luz oscura salió de allí, la cual revoloteó rápidamente, con la intención de escapar, pero Sakura invocó a la carta Aro, y la luz, finalmente, comenzó a tomar la forma de una cobra negra gigante de ojos color rojo sangre. Era la carta Enfermedad. La cobra no tenía escapatoria. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y por eso usó su último método. Tomando de sorpresa a Sakura, la carta lanzó esferas de luz oscuras que provenían de su boca, la cual tenía enormes colmillos. Sakura no perdió su tiempo. Usó a Escudo para proteger a todos, pero ella salió de la protección que la carta brindaba. Shaoran, al ver aquello, corrió tras ella, seguido de Kero y Yue.

- Sakura¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Por favor, Shaoran, invoca tu espada y ayúdame a pelear! - Sakura solo se inmutó a contestar aquello, dejando a Shaoran medio confundido. Reaccionó enseguida e hizo lo que Sakura le pidió.

- Kero, por favor, cuida a Shaoran - le dijo Sakura.

Kero asintió y se posó a lado del descendiente de Clow, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Pero no había tiempo para dar lugar a las reacciones. Una esfera se acercaba hacia él peligrosamente, con intención de introducirse dentro. Shaoran no la había visto, y estuvo a punto de ser su víctima, si Kero no le hubiera cubrido con sus alas.

- Tú aún no me agradas, pero eres el objeto de la felicidad de Sakura y no permitiré que ella sufra por tu culpa¿me oíste? - Kero le había susurrado esto al oído.

Shaoran le sonrió y asintió. Otras esferas se acercaban, esta vez, hacia Kero. Shaoran invocó al dios del trueno y las destruyó.

- Protegeré a quien me protege. Sakura también te aprecia mucho y sufriría mucho si tú le faltaras - Shaoran le había susurrado este al oído del guardián, el cual quedó asombrado. En ese instante, los dos se sonrieron, haciendo un acuerdo sin palabras, del cual se engrendaría una nueva amistad.

De pronto, se oye un grito. Ambos voltean hacía donde habían escuchado el sonido. Sakura estaba esquivando a duras penas las esferas que la carta le lanzaba ferozmente. Kero le lanzó una bola de fuego, a la cual la carta hizo desaparecer con una enorme esfera que había salido de su boca, para defenderse. Era la oportunidad que Sakura esperaba. Invocó a su misteriosa carta. Esta envolvió a la carta y Sakura la selló. Al tener la carta en su mano, Sakura la observó solo un momento. Recordó entonces a Tomoyo.

Sakura corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó, Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados. Eriol aún le estaba sosteniéndola, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomoyo abrió los ojos, al parecer estaba cansada.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó Sakura, mientras se abrazaba a su amiga, llorando. Tomoyo, a pesar de estar agotada, se sentó en la hierba teñida en verde oscuro, por la noche que se había avecinado, y le acarició la cabeza, consolándola.

- Sakura, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes - le decía.

Sakura se separó y extendió una hermosa sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. De repente, Tomoyo reacciona.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? -

- ¡Se me olvidó traer mi cámara de video para grabarte y un traje para que pudieras luchar! - dijo, decepcionada.

Sakura, que estaba de pie de nuevo, se cayó ante el comentario, al igual que todos. Estaban pensando en retirarse de allí, cuando...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La aparición de una nueva Carta Legendaria de Clow, una extraña presencia y una enorme pérdida**

- ¡Esta vez no escaparás, Maestra de Cartas! - exclamó una voz.

Sakura se sobresaltó, asustada, y trató de dirigir su mirada, buscando de donde provino el sonido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí¡Muéstrese! - exclamó Shaoran, que estaba a su lado, listo para protegerla.

De repente, de entre los árboles más frondosos del lugar, se descubrió, flotando, la muchacha con la que Deseo había discutido...

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Eriol.

- Apuesto a que tú eres la reencarnación de Clow¿no es así? - le dijo la muchacha. Tenía un tono tranquilo y burlón. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y mostraba una maligna sonrisa, que resaltaba sus rojos ojos. - Si es así¡te acabaré a tí primero, así no lograrás sellarme¡Seré libre por siempre y llenaré a este mundo de odio y rencor! - y la muchacha lanzó una carcajada maléfica y desagradable.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo permitiremos? - le dijo Eriol, furioso.

- Nunca podrán derrotarme. ¡Vamos, intenta atacarme! - la carta retaba a Eriol.

- No me corresponde luchar contigo. Sakura logrará vencerte, y yo lucharé de su lado, para proteger a quienes queremos - dijo Eriol.

- Entonces... - Odio alzó una mano, de la cual emergía un oscuro resplandor. Acto seguido, Tomoyo era alzada del suelo y se dirigía hacía la carta - ... si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo flotaba inconciente a su lado.

Eriol se mostró sorprendido y, por vez primera, sintió miedo. Miedo a que algo grave le ocurriera a Tomoyo, y peor, algo que le ocurriera por su culpa, por no defenderla...

- ¡Tomoyo, no! - gritó Sakura, desesperada. Unas lágrimas asomaron en su rostro, un rostro que estaba triste. No sabía que hacer.

La carta posó sus ojos en ella, y su cuerpo giró hasta quedar frente a Sakura.

- Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - dijo la carta, burlona. - Pero si es la Maestra de Cartas. ¡Ah! Veo que está contigo el descendiente de Clow. ¡Qué oportunidad¡Podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro! Bueno, en realidad, tres de un tiro - rió encantada.

- ¡Suéltala¡Suelta a Tomoyo! - dijo entonces Sakura.

La carta dejó de sonreir.

- Me temo que es imposible. Ya lo he dicho: si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo entonces. Después observó que Sakura sostenía en su mano la carta de la Enfermedad. - Veo que tienes una de mis cartas. Dime niña¿no te parece extraño que esa carta no se haya transformado en una Carta Sakura? -

Sakura se sorprendió al oir aquello. Miró a la carta recién capturada y, efectivamente, la carta no se había transformado. Pero esta carta no era como lo eran las cartas Clow. Tenía tonos rojizos y negros que se combinaban.

- Me voy a entretener un rato con ustedes antes de eliminarlos - dijo Odio, extendiendo nuevamente una amenazante sonrisa, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo y pronunciar un conjuro: - Llave que guardas los poderes del rencor... - una llave parecida a la que Sakura utilizaba antes, pero de alas oscuras flotaba frente a la carta- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante el odio, quien te ha creado para esta misión. ¡Libérate! - exclamó la carta. - ¡Enfermedad¡Atácalo! -

De pronto, la carta que Sakura tenía en su mano empezó a brillar con una resplandor rojizo, para luego liberarse. La enorme cobra negra se posó al lado de la carta Odio. Enfermedad emitía un silbido amenazante, enseñando su oscura lengua. Ésta posó su fría mirada en Shaoran y le atacó, pero Kero se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe que le hirió gravemente.

- ¡Kero! - gritó Sakura. Ella corrió hacia él, pero algo se interpuso. La cobra negra ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de Sakura, y abrió su boca, dispuesta a morderla, pero unos cristales le atravesaron el paladar...

Yue le había herido a la carta, pero esto fue en vano. Enfermedad cerró su boca y sus ojos, concentrándose para su ataque. Fue entonces cuando los cristales salieron de su boca, dirigidos como balas a Yue, hiriéndolo y cortándole un ala. Yue cayó desmayado.

- ¡Yue¡No! - Sakura no sabía que hacer. La carta no la dejaba acercarse a sus guardianes. - Tiene que haber un modo - pensaba ella. - Tengo que hallar la forma de capturarla -

De pronto, Enfermedad se dirigía hacia Sakura, sin que se haya ella percatado de ello.

- ¡Dios del Trueno, ve! -

La cobra no pudo transpasar el invisible escudo que Shaoran había creado en torno a Sakura, para protegerla. Enfermedad miró a Shaoran y le ataco de imprevisto, pero él estaba listo para defenderse. Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, le cortó la cabeza a la cobra. Sakura quedó impresionada, y quedó aún más, al igual que todos los demás, cuando la cobra regeneró una cabeza nueva.

- ¡De nada les servirá lastimarla! - dijo Odio. - Yo estoy proporcionándole los poderes a la Enfermedad, y no podrán detenerla - dijo, riendo. Estaba tan ocupada observando la pelea, que no se dio cuenta que, por detrás suyo, Ruby Moon tomaba a Tomoyo, que estaba detrás de la carta, y la liberaba, para luego llevársela consigo hacia donde se encontraba su amo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Ruby Moon! - le susurró Eriol. - Ahora la atacaremos sin problema -

- ¿Qué pasará con la Maestra de Cartas y el descendiente de Clow? - preguntó Spinnel Sun.

- Ellos podrán encargarse perfectamente de la Enfermedad - le respondió Eriol. Estaban dispuestos a atacar, pero él no quiso que Tomoyo fuese raptada nuevamente, por lo que la acostó en la hierba y la rodeó con un escudo muy poderoso que solamente él lo podía traspasar. Se quedó más tranquilo, sabiendo que Tomoyo estaba a salvo. La miró dulcemente y luego se dio la vuelta, mirando furioso a Odio, quien no se había percatado de que ya no tenía un rehén.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Shaoran continuaban peleando.

- ¡Sakura, creo que las cartas Sakura no nos ayudarán¡Tienes que utilizar las cartas Sakura que antes eran las Legendarias Cartas Clow! - le dijo Shaoran, al esquivar a Enfermedad.

- ¡Tienes razón! - Sakura no perdió su tiempo. - ¡Explosión! - Invocó a la carta y Sakura disparó contra la carta, utilizando su báculo, del cual salían pequeñas esferas resplandecientes.

La cobra no tuvo tiempo de escapar y recibió los impactos, la cual la dejaron muy mal. Fue entonces cuando Sakura aprovechó el momento e invocó a su carta para capturar de una vez por todas a Enfermedad. Pero fue en vano. La humareda que cubría el lugar donde estaba la carta se desvaneció, evidenciando que la carta se había recuperado nuevamente del ataque. Para vengarse de ello, la carta atacó a Eriol, mordiéndolo justo al corazón. Él gritó, el dolor era insoportable. Moriría sin remedio. Los guardianes estaban sorprendidos. No habían visto que la carta había elegido como objetivo a su amo. En un intento desesperado por salvarlo, Ruby Moon forcejeó con el animal y lo arrancó del lado de Eriol, arrojando a la bestia lejos. Spinnel Sun, furioso, aplastó a la cobra con su cuerpo, luego alzó vuelo y le disparó una llamarada que la carbonizó, dejándola fuera de combate temporariamente.

Tomoyo despertó ante el grito, y, al ver a Eriol, corrió hacia su amado y se arrodilló junto a él. Lloraba, sabiendo el triste destino que a él le esperaba, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- ¡Eriol¡Por favor, no me dejes! - Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar. - ¡Si tú te vas, yo ya no podría vivir¡No tendría una razón para seguir viviendo! -

- No... digas eso... Tomoyo - Eriol cada vez respiraba con más dificultad - No llores... yo estaré bien... - dijo, con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, alzando débilmente una mano para terminar en una caricia en el aterciopelado rostro de Tomoyo, la cual sostuvo su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella. ¿Acaso él estaba alucinando?

- Siento... la presencia... de una tercera... carta Legendaria... de Clow... - decía él. Se le estaba acabando la fuerza.

- No sigas, Eriol - le dijo Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo. - ¿De qué servirá una tercera Carta Legendaria de Clow en este momento? -

- Si no... me equivoco... esa es... la carta de... la Cura... Si esa carta... llega a tiempo... yo estaré bien... -

- También siento la presencia de una tercera carta - dijo Shaoran, quien también estaba allí.

- Yo también - dijo Sakura.

- Creo que Odio aún no se percató de ello, porque está con la carta Enfermadad, dándole poder para restablecerse. En cualquier momento atacará - dijo Shaoran, observando a la carta.

Odio se incorporó, al igual que Enfermedad.

- ¡Maestra de Cartas! - Odio le gritó a Sakura. Todos miraron hacia donde las cartas se encontraban. - ¡Ahora verás que mi siguiente ataque será peor que el anterior¡Será fatal y morirán al instante! - dijo, y luego ella pronunció un nuevo conjuro: - Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes del rencor, que fuiste creado por el odio, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que Odio y Enfermedad se unan para crear a la Muerte! - Odio se apuntó a si misma y a Enfermedad. Las dos cartas brillaron con un resplandor rojizo que encegueció a todos por unos instantes. Cuando la oscuridad volvió, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Quedo petrificada ante el horror de ver una gran figura con mitad humana y mitad cobra, lo que hacía ver claramente que el plan de Odio había funcionado: La Muerte había dado origen en una carta.

Sakura estaba pálida del terror. Tenía mucho miedo. Se quedó allí, sentada, observando como la Muerte se acercaba a ellos flotando, entre una atmósfera maligna. Se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia entre el pequeño grupo. Su mirada estaba dirigida a Sakura. La carta alzó su mano, de la cual salió una pequeña cabeza de serpiente, y luego la bajó, para empuñarla en contra de la Maestra de Cartas, pero una figura interceptó el ataque, evitando así que Sakura muriera. Era Shaoran, quien susurró: - Te quiero, Sakura -, antes de caer sin vida en los brazos de su amada. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Meiling, si.

- ¡Shaoran! - gritó su prima, quien se acercó a su primo, abrazándolo, llorando. Sakura seguía allí, impactada. Estaba llorando sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin encontrar solución a esa triste situación.

- Yo también te quiero, Shaoran - susurró. Sin predecirlo, su carta salió de su bolsillo, se alzó sobre su cabeza, y brilló cálidamente. La Muerte cerró sus ojos. Ese resplandor le impedía poder ver algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, se oyó un relincho que provenia de entre los árboles, y luego salió hacia el claro, volando, una hermoso caballo blanco alado. Sus crines brillaban bañadas por la luz de la luna y sus alas doradas se movían suavemente. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino, eran ojos muy profundos...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow, una dura batalla y el milagro del amor y la magia: la Vida**

- ¡Cura! - le gritó la Muerte. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -

La carta le respondió con un relincho, y se dirigió hacia Eriol y se introdujo dentro de este. Eriol, quien estaba inconciente, se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego volvió a descender suavemente. Cuando Eriol descendió, la Cura emergió de su cuerpo. Tomoyo estaba estupefacta. Fijó su mirada en su amado, y para su sorpresa, Eriol despertó, repuesto ya del ataque recibido por la Enfermedad. Tomoyo lloraba de la felicidad y sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Eriol, asegurándose para sí que, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, no volvería a permitir que le pasara algo sin antes poder dar su vida por él, para que pudiera vivir. Escucharon un relincho y se separaron. Cura estaba al lado de Sakura y Meiling. Ellas habían visto el suceso reciente.

- ¡Cura! - le gritó Muerte nuevamente - ¿Acaso te estás revelando en contra mía? -

La Cura respondió con un relincho furioso, lo cual significaba una respuesta afirmativa.

- Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas... - le dijo la Muerte. - ...¡Abel¡Cura se ha revelado¡Debes atraparla ahora mismo! - gritó.

Del mismo lugar de donde habían salido todas las cartas, emergió de esa profunda oscuridad una bestia alada. Era muy parecida a Kero y Spinnel Sun, salvo que el cuerpo de la bestia era rojizo y su melena era púrpura. Sus felinos ojos eran de un negro azabache, y tenía una mirada de odio que hacía irradiar una aura tenebrosa. Sus alas eran como las de Kero, salvo que estas eran completamente negras.

- Es Abel - susurró Spinnel Sun. - Ruby Moon, necesito que me ayudes a pelear -

La guardiana no se inmutó a decir nada, solo asintió. No permitirían que la carta que le salvó la vida a su amo cayera en manos del horrible ser que era la carta.

Mientras tanto...

- Oye, Cura... - le susurró Sakura, entristecida aún. - ¿No puedes hacer algo por Shaoran? -

La carta le miró y le respondió negando con la cabeza. Sakura estaba aún más triste. La débil esperanza que aún conservaba se desvaneció, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

- Cura, ayúdalos a Kero y a Yue, por favor - le dijo.

El hermoso corcel se transformó en una carta Sakura y luego reapareció nuevamente, para meterse primero en el cuerpo de Kero y luego en el de Yue, los cuales estaban inconcientes. Al igual que ocurrió con Eriol, los guardianes se elevaron a muy poca altura y descendieron suavemente, para luego recobrar la conciencia.

Por otra parte...

- Ustedes deben ser los guardianes de la reencarnación del mago Clow¿o me equivoco? - hablaba Abel. - ¡Ah! Y veo que los débiles guardianes de la Maestra de Cartas se han recuperado. Pues bien¿qué están esperando para atacarme? - les decía a todos con una sonrisa burlona, como la de su ama.

- ¡Ya verás! - le dijo Kero, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar, cuando se detuvo. Había recordado que él no tenía el poder suficiente para pelear.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le habló al oído.

- Kerberos... vamos a atacarlo juntos por tierra. Yue y Ruby Moon pueden atacarlo por el aire - le decía Spinnel Sun

Kero le sonrió y asintió. Abel estaba listo. Se lo veía muy confiado. Finalmente, Kero y Spinnel Sun se lanzaron al ataque, coordinados ambos en sus movimientos. Saltaron hacía el guardián, dispuestos a derrumbarlo, pero, sorpresivamente, un escudo invisible les dio una descarga eléctrica enorme, lo que hace que los compañeros caigan, desmayados.

Ruby Moon y Yue no se quedaron atrás. Fueron inmeditamente a ayudarlos, pero vieron que Abel, se elevaba hacia ellos, impidiéndoles acercarse a las bestias.

- Si quieren ayudarlos, tendrán que derrotarme - les dijo Abel.

Ruby Moon estaba furiosa. No iba a permitir que esa bestia no la dejara pasar. Llena de cólera, le lanzó cristales como balas, pero el escudo invisible los destruyó al instante.

- Ataquemos los dos a la vez - le dijo Yue. Inmediatamente, Ruby Moon repitió el ataque, al mismo tiempo que Yue atacaba. Era inútil. Ese escudo era impenetrable. No sabían que hacer para vencerlo. Continuaron luchando...

Sakura estaba abrazada al frío cuerpo de Shaoran. Meiling lo observaba. No podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto tan pronto y de esa manera tan cruel.

Cura había vuelto trotando al lado de Sakura. La carta acercó su cabeza y levantó la de Sakura, queriéndole decir algo. Sakura estaba demasiado triste para entender.

- Sakura... -

- ¿Y esa voz¿De donde proviene? - se preguntó.

- Sakura... soy yo. Mírame, estoy justo encima de tí -

Sakura, sin perder tiempo, miró y descubrió que quien la estaba llamando era su carta. Para su sorpresa, la forma original de la carta era muy parecida a su dueña. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes.

- Sakura, tengo la solución para tu pena. ¡Escucha! - la carta habló muy bajito, para que Muerte no la pudiera escuchar. A medida que la carta le hablaba, la expresión de Sakura cambió. Ya no estaba triste. Había recuperado la esperanza. Ella asintió, diciéndole a su carta que estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Tomó su báculo y recitó un conjuro.

- Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes de mi estrella, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que mi carta y Cura se unan para crear a la Vida! -

Dicho esto, las dos cartas se unen, mientras resplandecía una luz cegadora. Muerte se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriendo su cara dolorosamente. No podía ver esa luz, le hacía mucho daño.

Cuando la oscuridad se restableció, una figura se vislumbró. Su aura era cálida y reconfortante. La sorpresa fue aún mayor para todos cuando la pudieron ver bien. Era un precioso centauro blanco con doradas alas. Su mitad humana era la de una hermosa mujer, de preciosos ojos verdes, quien llevaba en su cabeza una corona, con la forma de un corazón alado, con la forma de la carta de Sakura.

La carta Vida le sonrió a su ama. Sin perder su tiempo, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Shaoran. Este se elevó como en los casos anteriores y pasó exactamente lo mismo. La carta salió del cuerpo. Sakura se arrodilló al lado de su amado, observándolo desesperada. Pasaron unos momentos, que a Sakura se le antojaron largas horas, y, finalmente, Shaoran reaccionó y abrió sus ojos...

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura, pasmada - Shaoran... -

Éste le sonrió.

- Sakura¿qué ocurrió...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Sakura se le avalanzó llorando emocionada.

Había dado resultado. ¡Shaoran había vuelto!

- No llores, Sakura. Estoy bien - le dice, feliz por haber vuelto con su amada. Su amor se estaba evidenciando en ese preciso momento. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que algo extraño ocurrió...

- Shaoran¿qué sucede? - preguntó alarmada Sakura, al ver que una luz aparecía de imprevisto entre ellos. Cuando la luz se esfumó, vieron, para sorpresa de todos, una carta. Pero esta no era ni una carta Clow, ni una carta Legendaria de Clow, ni siquiera una carta Sakura. Era una carta Shaoran. Tenía distintos tipos de tonos verdes. Lo más extraño aún para Shaoran fue cuando vio de que se trataba. - ¿La Vida? - preguntó extrañado. De repente, la carta empezó a brillar, al ser invocada. De allí emergió otro centauro. Su cuerpo de caballo era dorado con alas plateadas. Su mitad humana era un hombre, cuyos ojos marrones miraban de una forma muy especial a la carta Vida de Sakura, con la misma dulzura que la mujer le devolvía la mirada. Al igual que esta, él llevaba la misma corona.

- Era de esperarse que esto ocurriría -

Todos se volvieron hacia Eriol, sin comprender.

- Les explicaré. Al introducirse la carta Vida de Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran y revivirlo, esta encontró que en el interior de él se vislumbraba claramente su amor por Sakura, además seguramente encontró que él debía de tener una cantidad inédita de magia. La carta salió, dejando el paso libre para que otra carta Vida se creara dentro de Li y se hiciera visible en el mundo exterior. Seguramente pensó que no podría combatir a la Muerte ella sola -

La carta Vida de Sakura, al oír aquello asintió, dándole la razón al joven.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un amor se descubre y Abel despierta**

- Tengo un plan, Sakura - le susurró Shaoran. - ¿Te has dado cuenta que los cuatro guardianes están peleando contra el guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow? Debemos ir a ayudarlos -

- No es necesario, Li. Yo iré a pelear con ellos, ustedes encárguense de Muerte -

- Eriol... - dijo Sakura, sorprendida.

- Eriol... - susurró Tomoyo entristecida, sabiendo que ella nada podía hacer.

Él la abrazó, como si fuese una despedida. - Estaré bien... - le susurraba. - Tú solamente haz lo que siempre has hecho en este tipo de ocasiones... -

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Tomoyo, sin entender.

- Toma tu cámara de video y filma a Sakura y a los demás - dijo él, extendiéndole la máquina.

- ¿Cómo has podido...? - quiso preguntar.

- En realidad siempre estuvo en tu bolso, Tomoyo, solo que no te diste cuenta - dijo él, sonriendo. ¡!

Tomoyo sonreía también, divertida por su olvido, así que tomó su cámara y se disponía a prenderla, cuando algo la detuvo. No podía grabar sin desearle a Eriol buena suerte... a su manera, por lo que ella se acercó y lo besó. Él estaba sorprendido por el inesperado beso, pero conmovido porque sabía que, si llegase a pasar algo, ese sería el beso de despedida. Por fin, se separaron después de un hermoso momento, y Eriol se dirigió a donde se encontraban Kero y Spinnel Sun, quienes aún estaban inconcientes. Con su magia hizo que recuperaran el conocimiento y a Spinnel le brindó un poco de energía. Estos, al sentirse mejor, decidieron ir a luchar junto con Ruby Moon y Yue...

Ellos aún estaban peleando contra Abel. Yue se veía muy agotado, pero él siempre tuvo una resistencia increíble, por lo que continuó, a pesar de que Ruby Moon le pedía que la dejase pelear a ella sola. Se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era hasta que punto ella podría estimarle...

Abel no estaba agotado en lo absoluto, puesto a que el poderoso escudo lo protegía, sin darle el paso a ningún ataque que recibiese. Pero cuando vio que Spinnel Sun y Kero se acercaban, decidió empezar a pelear en serio y derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Eriol estaba montado en Spinnel Sun. Quería observar a la bestia maligna de cerca, para descubrir que le había sucedido. Como poseía la memoria del mago Clow, pudo darse cuenta que Abel estaba bajo un hechizo muy poderoso por parte de Odio, y que ahora Muerte mantenía firmemente.

- Entonces... - pensó Eriol - ... es la única manera... -

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y Shaoran, quienes estaba peleando contra Muerte. A duras penas podían esquivar sus golpes. Shaoran defendía a Sakura en la mayoría de las veces, mientras que ella invocaba a la carta Escudo cuando él se descuidaba por un segundo. Pero no solo ellos se defendían mutuamente. Las cartas Vida defendían a su dueños y peleaban contra las cabezas de serpiente que la carta lanzaba constantemente.

- ¡Sakura! - Eriol la llamó desde el cielo. - ¡Este no es el Abel que yo conozco¡La única manera para que Abel vuelva a la normalidad es que ustedes derroten a la carta¡Ella lo está controlando! -

- ¿De qué hablas? - Abel había escuchado - ¿Acaso insinuas que yo vuelva a ser el débil que era antes¡Eso será imposible! Ahora que Muerte me proporciona los poderes¡soy invencible! - y se rió de manera diabólica.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - le dijo Eriol. - ¡Spinnel Sun¡Acércate a él! -

El guardián obedeció. Cuando estuvo a una distancia corta, se detuvo. Eriol puso la palma de su mano frente a Abel. Este se sorprendió. No tenía idea de lo que Eriol se proponía hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, el escudo se desvaneció. Al ver esto, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a pelear. Lanzó un oscuro rayo por su boca, dirigido a Eriol, pero fue detenido por Spinnel Sun, quien cubrió a su amo con sus alas. Abel cada vez estaba más furioso. Yue, entonces, probó con atacarlo. Se dirigió a él, como un ave rapaz, para poder darle un poderoso golpe, pero Abel se dio cuenta, volteó hacia él y le dio un zarpazo con una fuerza tan descomunal que Yue cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Ruby Moon, quien voló en picada hasta el guardián herido y se arrodilló junto a él.

Yue se encontraba muy mal. Trató de levantarse, pero enseguida que se incorporó se volvió a caer. No podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Ruby Moon lo acobijó en sus brazos tiernamente.

- No debes esforzarte, Yue, perdiste mucha energía - le dijo Ruby Moon, tratando de disfrazar su honda pena. - ¿Porqué tuviste que atacarlo? -

- Lo vi distraido... creí que... podría llegar... a sorprenderlo - respondió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. - Ya no me queda mucho... -

- Yue... - susurró ella.

Fue entonces que, inesperadamente, dos lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la guardiana. Esas lágrimas cayeron en la frente de Yue, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de inmediato al sentir ese húmedo contacto. Se sorprendió al ver de donde provenía...

- Yue, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Yo... - ella dudó un momento, pero tenía que continuar - Yo... te amo-

Yue nada dijo. Su reacción al oir aquello fue que se puso a meditar.

- Ahora entiendo - pensó para si. - Cuando pensaba en el amor, ella siempre se aparecía en mi mente, sin que yo pudiera entender el por que. Ahora sé que es lo que mi ama siente por su ser querido. Es lo mismo que yo siento por Ruby Moon. Comprendo ahora la respuesta del descendiente de Clow. También daría mi vida por ella -

Alzó una mano, acarició el hermoso rostro aterciopelado de la guardiana, lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella aún lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad, al darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido. Después de ello, Yue, con ayuda de Ruby Moon, se incorporó y ambos se elevaron hacia la batalla de los guardianes. Kero, Spinnel Sun y Eriol estaban dando una gran pelea, pero Abel era muy hábil y se las ingeniaba para atacarlos. Todo parecía estar a favor del malvado guardián, ya que los demás ahora solo podían defenderse...

Los Card Captors estaban agotados, pero sus cartas no. Ellas seguían combatiendo, defendiendo a sus amos y defendiéndose mutuamente.

- Sakura, creo que solo hay una manera de derrotar a la carta - le susurró Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella.

- Debemos encerrarla con nuestras cartas, como tú habías encerrado a las demás para capturarlas -

- ¿Pero como lo lograremos? La carta esquiva todos nuestros ataques -

- Solamente debemos confundirla. ¿Aún te queda energía para utilizar unas cuantas cartas a la vez? -

- Supongo que si -

- Entonces escucha mi plan - Shaoran se puso a susurrarle algo a Sakura. Cuando éste terminó de hablar, Sakura parecía impresionada.

- Pero tú dijiste que de nada serviría utilizar las demás cartas -

- Tal vez no sirvan para atacar, pero si servirán para distraerla y para poder defendernos -

- Tienes razón, Shaoran - dijo Sakura, quien se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó él.

- Si - dijo ella. - ¡Tiempo! - exclamó, invocando a la carta.

De inmediato, Muerte y Abel fueron inmovilizados. Todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque sabían que el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que Muerte hallaría la manera para anular a la carta, por lo que Eriol le ordenó a Spinnel Sun que se acercara a Abel hasta quedar a su lado. Cuando llegaron, Eriol puso su mano en la frente de la bestia, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Buscó mentalmente hasta encontrar un punto débil: el lugar donde recibía la energía que le proporciona la Muerte, o séa, en el pendiente de su oreja derecha. Cuando Tiempo estaba por esfumarse, Eriol, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó a Abel su pendiente.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Abel tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero de inmediato los cerró y empezó a caer en el suelo, pero Kero y Spinnel Sun lo salvaron.

Todos volvieron a tierra. Yue aún se sostenía de Ruby Moon, y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás guardianes. Eriol desmontó de Spinnel Sun y con ayuda de Kero, recostaron a la bestia desmayada. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el aspecto físico de Abel ya no era el mismo. Su cuerpo ahora era blanco, con una dorada melena y sus alas eran azules. Este no tardó en despertar. Abrió sus ojos, que ya no eran negros, sinó de un precioso rojo rubí. Miraba confundido, un poco somnoliento y luego reaccionó.

- ¡Kerberos, Yue! - exclamó sorprendido - ¿¡Qué pasó!? No recuerdo que... - luego calló, mirando a los otros dos guardianes, a los cuales no conocía y luego miró a Eriol. No entendía de quien se trataba, hasta que le miró directo a sus profundos ojos, y comprendió - Clow... - susurró, sin entender.

- Me presentaré - le dijo a la bestia - Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow -

Abel estaba mucho más sorprendido que antes. - De modo que Clow murió... - pensó, resignado. - Pero entonces¿él será mi amo, siendo la reencarnación? -

- No, Abel - le contestó Eriol, sorprendiéndolo - Yo no podré ser tu amo, la Maestra de Cartas será tu ama, al igual que el caso de Kerberos y Yue -

- Pero¿de quién se trata? -

- Está peleando junto con el descendiente de Clow, contra la carta Muerte, la cual te estaba controlando -

- Debo ir a defenderla - dijo, tratando de incorporárse, sin más resultado que desplomarse en el suelo - ¿Qué me pasa? -

- No tienes quien te proporcione la energía, por eso estás débil - le explicó Eriol

- ¿¡Qué haré para poder ayudarla!? - preguntó, desesperado.

- Por esta vez, yo te porporcionaré la energía que necesites - dijo. El pendiente que tenía en su mano, que antes era de color púrpura, al recibir la energía de Eriol, se transformó, cambiando su color a plateado oscuro. Con mucho cuidado, se lo colocó al animal. - Ve con cuidado -

- Gracias, lo haré - dijo Abel, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la verdadera batalla.

- ¡Espérame, Abel¡Yo también iré a luchar! - exclamó Kero. Pero es detenido por Eriol, quien se interpone. - ¡Déjame pasar¡Debo ir y ayudar a Sakura! -

- Kerberos, sabes muy bien que no podrás hacer nada. Déjalo, es su batalla - dijo Eriol con toda calma. Kero estaba desanimado, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo único que podía hacer era observar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La batalla llega a su fin y la carta que une destinos**

Sakura había invocado a muchas cartas para distraer a Muerte. Después de que la carta Tiempo se hubiese esfumado, ella usó a Flecha y a Pelea, sin resultado.

- ¡Sakura, debes recordar que las cartas de ataque no servirán ahora! - le dijo Shaoran.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo ella.

De inmediato, utilizó a Ilusión, Gemelos, Aro, Laberinto y a Niebla, todas juntas.

Resultó. La carta estaba confundida, sin saber con quien luchar y donde, ya que aparecían ante sus ojos muchas Sakuras y muchos Shaorans, en un laberinto, del cual no podía salir. Tampoco veía nada. Fue entonces cuando Abel apareció. Sakura se asustó. ¿Los atacaría porque Muerte no podía pelear por el momento? Shaoran se puso frente a la bestia, delante de Sakura, listo para luchar y defenderla. Pero luego observaron bien, y se dieron cuenta del cambio físico, el cual no comprendían.

- Maestra de Cartas - dijo entonces la bestia - Soy Abel, el guardián de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow y del libro The Legendary Clow. Estoy a su disposición para derrotar a la carta. Ahora estoy usando el poder de Eriol, pero seré fiel a usted cuando capture a la carta y transforme el libro -

- Gracias - dijo una Sakura medio confundida.

Fue entonces que sintieron que una presencia desaparecía. Muerte había derrotado a Niebla, y esta había vuelto a ser carta. Debían apresurarse, de lo contrario derrotaría a todas las cartas.

- Shaoran, debemos invocar a nuestras cartas. Encerraremos a la carta con ellas y así la podremos capturar -

- De acuerdo - dice él.

- Deberías transformar el libro para que la carta pierda parte de su poder, así será más fácil derrotarla - opinó Abel, dirigiéndose a Sakura -

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el libro? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Él vendrá a mi - dijo la bestia, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, invocándolo mentalmente.

En un momento, se hizo presente, saliendo de donde las demás criaturas habían salido anteriormente. Era muy parecido al libro de Clow, pero era de colores más oscuros, debido a que la energía de la carta Muerte estaba influyendo en él.

- Ahora deberás transformarlo antes de que se revele - le indicó Abel.

- ¡Si! - dijo Sakura, al tiempo en que se posicionaba frente al libro, pronunciando un nuevo conjuro: - Libro legendario que perteneciste a Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡Házlo por el nombre de Sakura! -

En un instante, el libro giraba incontrolablemente, hasta que, al final del conjuro, paró en seco, convirtiéndose en el The Legendary Sakura. Al igual que en la transformación del libro de Clow, este libro tenía tonos rosados.

El pendiente de Abel resplandeció por un momento, y del plateado que Eriol le había dado, pasó a ser de color rosa oscuro, por el poder de su nueva dueña.

- Ahora soy tu fiel servidor, Maestra de Cartas - dijo Abel, inclinándose ante ella.

- Llámame Sakura, Abel - le dijo ella, levantando su enorme cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora debían derrotar a la carta.

Sintieron que otras dos presencias se desvanecían. Ilusión y Gemelos habían vuelto a ser cartas, al ser derrotadas por Muerte. En cualquier momento decaerían las demás. Tenían que actuar rápido, pensaban todos.

Pero no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que la carta derrotó a Laberinto y Aro, regresándolos al estado de cartas. Estaba lista para combatir a sus verdaderos objetivos. Se dirigió hacia a ellos rápidamente, comenzando su ataque. Estaba por clavarle a Shaoran nuevamente la cabeza de serpiente que había salido de su mano, cuando chocó con un escudo eléctrico invisible. Abel estaba delante de los Card Captors, protegiéndolos.

- ¡Abel¿Cómo te atreves a revelarte en mi contra¡Atácalos ahora mismo! - dijo Muerte, furiosa.

- Aún no te has dado cuenta¿verdad? - le dijo Abel, sonriendole de forma sarcástica - La Maestra de Cartas ahora es mi ama, y la dueña del libro que ella transformó -

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? - exclamó la carta, sorprendida ante esa respuesta.

- Tú me oíste bien. Por lo tanto, mi misión ahora es proteger a Sakura, a sus seres allegados y, por supuesto, ayudarla a capturarte. Así que¡prepárate! - diciendo esto, abrió su boca y de ella salió un replandor rosado oscuro, dirigido a la carta, la cual recibió el ataque, dejándola un poco más débil que antes, pero no tanto como para continuar su ataque. Abel repitió su ataque, pero esta vez Muerte estaba preparada. Un escudo invisible la protegió del rayo, reflejándolo y lanzándolo hacia la bestia, la cual no tuvo tiempo defenderse y cayó.

- ¡Abel! - Sakura corrió hacia él.

El guardián estaba desplomado en el suelo, pero conciente.

- No... te preocupes por mi... - dijo jadeando - Ahora debes preocuparte por capturar esa carta, antes de que lastime a alguien más - después de decir esto, se desmayó.

- Esa carta es muy fuerte - susurró Shaoran, quien se encontraba al lado de Sakura - Este guardián es más fuerte que todos los guardianes juntos, pero no pudo derrotar a la carta. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, Sakura -

Ella no dijo nada.

- No quiero - dijo de repente - No quiero que vuelva a lastimar a nadie más. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder. Lucharé hasta el final - Sakura tenía un extraño tono en su voz, un tono grave que reflejaba su preocupación ante la desesperanzada situación.

Él tomó ese rostro que tanto amaba sostener y besó a la dueña de aquella piel tersa que aún le hacía sonrojar - Entonces lucharé a tu lado - dijo, al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Sakura sonrió, después del agradable momento, y asintió a esos ojos marrones que la observaban y que le hacían ruborizarse bonitamente.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la carta. Esta los miraba, decidida a exterminarlos en ese momento, por lo que comenzó su ataque como lo había hecho anteriormente. Los Card Captors estaba preparados.

- ¡Vida! - exclamaron ambos, invocando a sus cartas.

Muerte no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de escape, a pesar de que era rápida. Los centauros encerraron a la carta en una enorme esfera resplandeciente. Sakura no perdió ni un segundo.

- ¡Shaoran, por favor, sostén mi báculo, y ayúdame a capturarla! -

Él no tardó en entender de que se trataba aquello. Cuando se enfrentaron con Eriol, Shaoran se le había acercado a ella, y tomando el báculo mágico habían logrado transformar a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad. Ahora debían enfrentarse a aquella situación, que era más grave que la anterior.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamó ella.

En el momento siguiente, el viento sopló sobre los jóvenes que se encontraban bajo el sello del poder de la estrella, mientras la Muerte se dirigía hacia ambos, transformada en carta. Lo extraño era, al verla, que sus tonos no eran ni verdosos ni rosados, sino que eran azulados. Debajo, en lugar de decir Sakura o Shaoran, decía "Sakura y Shaoran".

Ellos observaron asombrados la carta. Las cartas Vida, que aún estaban en sus formas originales, volvieron en tres cartas: La carta Cura, la misteriosa carta de Sakura, que ahora se llamaba "Amor", y la carta Vida de Shaoran.

En eso, Sakura recuerda a Abel, corre hacia él, invoca a Cura y, finalmente, abre los ojos. Ya no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que se levantó. Eriol y los demás fueron al encuentro de los tres. Todos ellos esbozaban una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso Yue.

- Felicidades, Sakura - le dijo Tomoyo, emocionada. Había podido grabar todo, ya que todo el tiempo Eriol las estuvo protegiendo a ella y a Meiling.

- Felicidades a los dos - dijo Eriol. Miró a la pareja, quienes aún sostenían a la carta Muerte. - Ahora tiene una excusa para permanecer juntos - dijo éste, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Sakura quiso preguntar algo que llevaba escondido dentro suyo, y pensó que esa era la oportunidad esperada.

- Entonces... - miró a Shaoran, quien le devolvió la mirada - ...¿te quedarás? -

Él la miró dulcemente y luego la abrazó y besó.

- Si, me quedaré contigo para siempre - le murmuró al oído.

Ella estaba muy emocionada, que se abrazó a él, asfixiándolo un poco.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un inesperado hecho lamentable y su solución**

Habían pasado varios días desde el suceso en el bosque. Un día, Sakura se dirigía al instituto. Su sonrisa evidencia claramente sus pensamientos; patinaba despacio, tranquila.

De repente, ella divisa a su amado, esperándola en el mismo lugar que días atrás ellos se habían encontrado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclama ella, al verlo. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Va hacia él rápidamente para abrazarlo, pero observa que en su rostro no estaba la misma sonrisa con que la recibía. En su mirada se veían el dolor y la tristeza. - ¿Qué te sucede? -

Shaoran estaba indeciso, hasta que finalmente decidió decirle la verdad. Miró esos ojos de esmeralda, y se prometió que, como lo había hecho antes, los llevaría siempre en su corazón.

- Sakura... - susurró. Ella se acercó para oírle claramente. - Sakura... me han llamado desde Hong Kong anoche -

Ella nada dijo, pero estaba temerosa. ¿Sería cierto?

- Mi madre ha enfermado, y me ha llamado a su lado - a Shaoran le estaba costando mucho decir esto. - Debo volver, y no se cuando podré regresar -

Era cierto. Sakura sentía que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Se avecinaba para ella otra espera de la que, esta vez, no sabría si habría un reencuentro.

Lloró incontrolablemente, en brazos del joven. Se sentía desvanecer del dolor.

- ¡No! - exclamaba ella, llorando. - ¡Shaoran, no, por favor¡No me dejes¡Si tú te vas, ya no tendré razón para seguir viviendo! -

Shaoran la abrazaba, escuchando tristemente los lamentos de la muchacha. Era inevitable la separación.

- No digas eso - le susurró. - Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré - intentó consolarla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y miró los ojos profundos de Shaoran. No se le hacía la idea de separarse de nuevo, pero comprendió que no debía ser egoísta en ese momento, por lo que se acercó aún más a él, besándolo. Fue un beso muy largo. Cuando se apartaron unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos, y se despidieron con un "Hasta que volvamos a vernos". Antes de que Shaoran se fuera, ella le detuvo, pidiéndole que no rompiera el contacto por carta. Shaoran le prometió que le escribiría todos los días.

Sakura ya no tenía ánimos para ir al instituto, y se fue a su casa. Al llegar, la recibió Kero, quien estaba muy extrañado ante el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto tan temprano. El señor Kinomoto se había ido hace unos diez minutos, por lo que él había bajado a la cocina y estaba por servirse un rico budín que Sakura le había dicho que era para él, cuando había oído la puerta y se había pegado un susto tremendo, pero se le había pasado cuando la vio.

- Sakura¿que ocurre¿Porqué vuelves tan temprano?-- dejó de hablar al ver el semblante de su dueña, comprendiendo de que se trataba todo el asunto. En eso, un muñeco que era idéntico a Kero, salvo que era blanco con alitas azules, había bajado al oír la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, ama? - le pregunta Abel.

Ella trata de contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logra, y por eso, sube corriendo las escaleras, entra en su cuarto y llora sobre su cama incontrolablemente. Una hora después, se queda dormida.

Se despierta al oír el timbre de la puerta. En su reloj ve que eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Se levanta y va a atender, sin mucho ánimo. Eran Eriol y Tomoyo. Vestían los uniformes, ya que habían salido del instituto y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Sakura, como se lo habían comentado a ella.

- Li nos ha contado todo, Sakura, y vinimos a ver como estabas - dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba tan decaída que no hacía falta que contestara. Eriol decidió darle una esperanza.

- Sakura - empezó - Tú sabes bien lo que Li siente por tí, y él sabe perfectamente que tú le quieres de verdad. Mientras ustedes se quieran, el tiempo no les hará olvidar. Los mantendrá unidos ese sentimiento. Sé paciente y espéralo. Él volverá -

- Tienes razón, pero... - Sakura tenía la voz un poco tomada - Lo he esperado por cinco años, y ahora no se por cuánto tiempo más. También estoy muy mal por lo que le sucede a su madre. Ojalá se recupere -

- Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees, Sakura - le dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó ella.

- Ya verás. Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Volverá más pronto de lo que crees -

Después de ello, Eriol se retiró a pedido de Tomoyo, ya que quería quedarse a cuidar a su amiga, quien ahora se había recuperado un poco, al escuchar los consejos de él.

Tomoyo ya se había retirado, dejándoles el cuidado de la Maestra de Cartas a Kero y a Abel. A Sakura todavía se le revoloteaba por la cabeza dos frases que había escuchado ese día: "Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré" retumbaba la voz de Shaoran. "Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees" esta vez se trataba de Eriol.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Eriol con ello? - se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente.

Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, Sakura volvía del instituto hacia su casa, caminando despacio. Inevitablemente, llegó a ese preciso lugar, donde había concurrido desde la despedida. El parque Pingüino estaba vacío. Se dirigió directamente a su rincón de los recuerdos: los columpios. Estuvo allí media hora, y se disponía a marcharse después de recordar momentos, cuando vio que frente a ella había una persona. No le veía la cara porque ella estaba mirando el suelo. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrar el rostro. Su reacción fue inmediata. Se abalanzó hacia él, sin ninguna duda. Shaoran estaba allí, disfrutando de aquel abrazo, al cual había respondido. Ella se apartó un poco, para obsevar sus ojos con más detenimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Shaoran sonrió.

- Mi madre ya está bien. Se lo debo todo a Eriol, ya que él me había anunciado que mi madre moriría. Me dijo que en el momento en que la viera, mi poder interior le debía ordenar a mi carta que se dividiera -

- ¿Qué se dividiera? - preguntó ella.

- Así es. Se divivió en dos cartas: Cura y Amor, así que utilizé a Cura y mi madre se ha salvado. Vine porque quiero decirte algo muy importante -

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Mi madre me ha dado permiso para que me quede a vivir en Japón, siempre y cuando yo la visitara en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué te parece? -

Sakura estaba sorprendida al oír aquello.

- Entonces... - Sakura se animo a preguntar nuevamente - ...¿te quedarás? -

- Si, para siempre. Y esta vez nada podrá separarme de tí. Me quedaré contigo, Sakura -

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura.

De pronto, una carta Sakura y Shaoran estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas. Era la carta Amor, cuya forma eran dos corazones alados. Ellos sonrieron, comprendiendo que sus cartas se habían fusionado, y luego se miraron directamente a los ojos. Él la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la cintura. Ella posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello y se permitieron, al fin, un beso que sellaría esa promesa de amor eterno que ambos se daban y se darían, eternamente.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Luciérnaga Loka Luciana (muchos me dicen Luchi), aunque en este caso (en los FansFics y en los FanArts), como admiradora de esta serie, me cambio el nombre a Card Captor CRISTAL7. Actualmente tengo 21 años y soy argentina. Este fanfic fue iniciado el 1 de Mayo de 2002 y fue terminado el día 14 de Junio de 2002, luego de casi un mes y medio de duro esfuerzo.

Este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película, ya que me parece ridículo que Sakura esté la peli entera tratando de declararse, hasta que lo final lo hace. ¡Ojo! No menosprecio la peli, solo le doy una crítica¡bah!, una opinión. Pero en realidad esa peli la vi y me gustó.

¡Ufff! Me colgué con la peli. Bue... decía que este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película. Desde ya estoy diciendo que todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic, exceptuando los míos, que los diré más adelante, pertenecen a Clamp.

¡Ah! Me había olvidado de decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y supongo el último (si me pongo las pilas, puede ser que no sea el último). Si me pongo a hacer otro, haré lo posible por relatar sobre los personajes que no nombré y los que no nombré demasiado... Como decía, este fanfic es una preciosa historia de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol y¡sorpresa!, de Ruby Moon y Yue, pero solo una pequeña parte... Aviso que este fanfic tiene un poco de vocabulario variado, me refiero a un vocabulario más protocolario, así que, si no entienden una palabra, sigan las siguientes instrucciones: Diríjanse al "mataburros" más cercano a su mano, y mate al burro que haya surgido dentro suyo. U (jeje, me refiero a un diccionario. En Argentina le decimos así de cariño, bah, los menos brutos le decimos así)...

Todas las cartas que no aparecen en el anime son mías, o séa, las legendarias, al igual que los personajes Nayoki y Abel, son míos, así que¡ojo al piojo! con intentar utilizarlos. Bah! Si lo quieren usar, antes me avisan¿de acuerdo?

Curiosidad: El nombre del guardián nuevo, Abel, lo saqué de Saint Seiya. Es de la peli en que aparece un personaje que es el hermano mitológico de Saori, quien es la reencarnación de Atena. Este personaje, que no se como es el nombre verdadero, se trata de Abel, del cual se cuenta que él mismo se dio el título del Dios del Sol. Es por eso que Abel, el guardián que representa al Sol, lo llamé así. El guardián de la luna lo verán en el fanfic "El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow"

Bueno, con respecto a Meiling... me daba un poco de pena que se quedara sola, así que le inventé un amor que debía esperar (Nayoki). Espero que les haya gustado la partecita que le dediqué a ella en el capítulo 6. Las fechas de cumpleaños que aparecen en ese capítulo son las verdaderas

Con respecto al capítulo 4, en la parte referida a los poderes de Touya (casi al final), lo dejé así para ver si en mi próximo fanfic se cumple... también espero poder mencionar y dar un poco de participación a los personajes secundarios y a las historias que dejé en el olvido con este fanfic referidas a ellos. Creo que me dejé llevar por el asunto de las cartas y quienes tenían relación con ellas, por eso no pude mencionar, por ejemplo, a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko (mi preferida de las amigas de Sakura, ya que yo también soy un ratoncito de biblioteca y uso anteojos), Rika, Sonomi, etc, etc... ¡Deséenme suerte para el próximo intento¡

_Oye Luchi, creo que estás exagerando ¬¬U_

¿Qué querés decir?

_Has tardado aproximadamente un mes y medio en hacer este fanfic¿crees que los lectores se quedarán esperándote hasta que termines un nuevo fanfic, detallando a todos los personajes?_

Kero, sos un malvado (jejeje, disculpen por hablar como los argentinos hablan comunmente). Releí cada capítulo dos o tres veces, para que no quedara ni un solo error, ya que mi teclado es re-viejo, y mis manos estaban frías, por que en el momento en que escribí el fanfic estábamos en invierno TT (¡Odio el invierno con el alma! ¬¬)

_Es lógico, si naciste en verano..._

¡Bueno! Me despido!

_Hey! Yo voy a ser el primero que se despida!_

Tá' bien, Kero... ¬¬U

_(Kero se transforma) El gran Kerberos se despide de los lectores hasta el próximo FanFic de Card Captor CRISTAL7!_

Bue... Kero lo hizo mejor de lo que yo esperaba... Nos vemos! Chau!!

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción:

Cinco años pasaron desde que Shaoran había vuelto a Hong Kong, y Sakura aún anhelaba poder volver a verlo y confesar sus reales sentimientos. Un hecho ocurre: La aparición de Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow. Vencerá La Maestra de Cartas? Léanlo y disfrute!

_ Perdonen que lo estoy modificando cada tanto, pero es que encuentro muchos "horrores" que corregir, y hablo específicamente de que tuve que sacar las caritas por que no se veían nada bien, o directamente me las omitía. Aparte no puedo poner todos mis fanfics, así que ahora lo edito para que se vean tres capítulos por "capítulo". De paso le cambié la pinta, y puse un poco más destacado los títulos de los capítulos. Queda más lindo, no?. Gracias por su comprensión._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones, nostalgia y una hermosa sorpresa**

Era muy tarde. Sakura estaba en su ventana, a altas horas de la noche, observando el gran manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, que era el cielo.

-...Shaoran...- susurraba, mientras daba un profundo suspiro.-¿Porque el destino nos separa?-

En eso, Kero, en su forma original, se despierta.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama él, susurrando también. - ¡Llévame a la cocina, por favor, tengo hambre!-

-¿Tienes hambre después de ese enorme pastel que te dí de postre? Está bién que recibieras una recompensa por ayudarme a asear la casa, Kero, pero esto es demasiado- le reprochó en voz baja Sakura. - Nunca te cansas de comer -

- Perdoname, Sakurita, solo un pequeño tentempié nocturno y me iré a dormir, por favoooor... - rogaba Kero.

- Está bien, igualmente no puedo dormir, así que tomaré un vaso de leche -dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salían de la habitación muy despacio para no despertar a Yue, que dormía allí también.

Lo que no sabían es que él tampoco podía dormir, pero se quedó en la habitación, acercándose a la ventana y contemplando la luna, la cual esa noche estaba particularmente atrayente.

Sakura bajó normalmente, ya que en la casa no había nadie. Touya estaba trabajando en una estación de servicio, atendiendo un negocio a esa hora. Su padre estaba de viaje en una excavasión y no volvería hasta el domingo, por lo que los guardianes podían quedarse en casa en su forma original.

Kero, ahora en su forma falsa, se estaba dando un atracón en el comedor con unas galletas que Sakura había comprado para el día siguiente, que vendría Tomoyo de visita.

Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Era inevitable. El cielo atesoraba los sentimientos secretos que ella le confiaba. Era imposible para ella apartar de su corazón aquel raro sentimiento que sentía hacia ese chico de los ojos marrones; era imposible no recordar los momentos compartidos con él, las alegrías, las penas, las luchas por reunir y transformar las cartas Clow.

- ...Shaoran... - suspira ella.

Pero, por sobre todo, era imposible no recordar el momento en el que él se le había declarado, como después de ese momento, ella se sonrojaba y sentía el pulso rápido dentro de sí cuando él simplemente la miraba. Recordaba también la despedida. Desde ese entonces, ella no se despegaba de "Shaoran", su grisáceo osito de felpa, ni de la misteriosa carta que surgió cuando una lágrima cayó al suelo de su cuarto y apareció de repente, sin explicación, hasta que Sakura, al mirarla, se había dado cuenta de que se trataba, aunque ahora, después de ese suceso, aún no pudo confesarle a él lo que ella sentía en realidad.

Sakura tomó a su osito y lo abrazó, nostálgica.

- ¡Te quiero, Shaoran, regresa conmigo! - susurraba.

En ese preciso instante, Shaoran, en su cuarto, dirigía una mirada de ternura y nostalgia hacia el hermoso cielo, desde su ventana.

- ¡Cuánto te extraño, mi querida Sakura! - susurraba. -¿Realmente querrá volver a verme¿Tendrá alguna respuesta? -

Lo que él no sabía era el regalo que le tenían preparado en su casa, ya que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número quince, mas su familia sabía que él no se iba a acordar, ya que desde que volvió de Japón hace cinco años, no había apartado de su mente aquella niña de ojos color esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa.

Finalmente, Shaoran logró conciliar el sueño, y se durmió pensando en ella.

Sakura, por su parte, fue al living y comprobó que había alguien más que no lograba dormir.

- ¿Tampoco tienes sueño? - preguntó Yue.

- No. Además, Kero quiso comer algo - dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Piensas en el descendiente de Clow? -

Pregunta sorpresiva por parte de Yue. Sakura se sonroja al pensar en Shaoran.

- Si - dijo ella. ¿Para que le iba a mentir, si podía confiar en Yue?

- ¿Lo extrañas? -

- Si, mucho - Sakura se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo.

Yue se quedó callado, pensando, hasta que formuló una importante pregunta: - Sientes algo especial por ese muchacho¿verdad? -

Sakura seguía sonrojada.

- Si, lo quiero -

- ¿Se lo dirás si regresa? -

- No lo sé. Tal vez él ya no me quiera -

- ¿Te lo ha confesado, entonces? -

- Si -

Yue nuevamente se quedó pensando. Realmente él sentía curiosidad por aquel sentimiento.

- Sakura¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo que realmente sentías por él? -

Sakura, sonrojada aún más que antes, y sorprendida nuevamente por la pregunta, sacó su misteriosa carta, se la mostró a Yue y le explicó su origen. Yue quedó impresionado. No tenía idea de que Sakura hubiera tenido el poder para crear una carta nueva. Luego de ello, sintió que no podía seguir preguntando hasta que las cosas se solucionaran entre su ama y Shaoran.

- Me voy a dormir - dijo ella de repente. - Buenas noches, Yue -

- Buenas noches -

En eso Kero, en su forma original, salió al living.

- Aah! He quedado satisfecho! -

- Buenas noches, Kero - dijo Sakura.

- Buenas noches, Sakura - respondió este.

Sakura subió a su habitación, contempló el cielo por última vez, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, pensando en él.

- Shaoran... - susurró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Yue y Kero conversaban.

- Sakura se ve tan deprimida¿qué le ocurrirá? - preguntó Kero.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Kerberos? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nuestra maestra siente algo especial por el descendiente de Clow -

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Está enamorada de ese mocoso!? -

- ¡Habla bajo! - dijo Yue. - Efectivamente. Además, ella a creado una carta gracias a ese sentimiento -

- No me lo ha dicho -

- No entiendo porque no nos había comentado de esa carta antes -

- Yo tampoco lo sé -

Al día siguiente, Shaoran baja a desayunar y encuentra el comedor vacío.

- ¿A donde ha ido todo el mundo? - se pregunta.

Se dirige al living y es asustado por sus hermanas, las cuales lo saludan con un sonoro "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran!"

Shaoran se había quedado allí, sentado en el suelo, atontado. - ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? - se preguntaba.

- Aquí tienes, hijo - le dijo su madre, dirigiéndose hacia él con un colorido... sobre.

- Muchas gracias, madre - dijo él, incorporándose mientras abría el susodicho. En su interior había un pasaje a Japón. Shaoran queda estupefacto.

- Shaoran, debes ir a Japón, ya que extraños sucesos ocurrirán allí, así que mantente alerta. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, pero te llamaré a mi lado si necesito de tu presencia con urgencia - le dijo su madre.

- Si, madre, Muchas gracias, de nuevo -

- ¡Adivina quien irá contigo, Shaoran! - exclamó alguien que estaba detrás de la señora Li.

- ¡Me... Meiling! - Shaoran quedó sorprendido. - ¿Para que querrá ir? - pensaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro, el sueño y La Explosión**

Días después, el señor Kinomoto había vuelto de la expedición el domingo. Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Ese día le tocaba se la encargada de limpiar el salón.

Bajó a desayunar, se despidió y fue rumbo al instituto. Patinaba tranquilamente, y de repente tuvo una extraña sensación, un presentimiento. Fue entonces que, guiada por una corazonada, terminó en el parque Pingüino. Sakura no entendía por que se encontraba allí, pero igualmente fue a su lugar de siempre: los columpios. Cuando llegó, se sentó allí, como esperando a que sucediera algo. Y sucedió. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Sakura¿eres tú? - dijo una voz muy familiar.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a un joven alto, de ojos marrones, que la miraba dulcemente, un tanto sonrojado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó ella, sorprendida, sonrojada, y con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. - ¡Has vuelto! -

Después de unos minutos...

- Mi madre me ha enviado nuevamente, ya que me dijo que pasarían cosas extrañas -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- No lo sé exactamente. Solo me ha dicho que estuviera en constante alerta -

Sakura lo escuchó y recordó que la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño, pero decidió contárselo más tarde, ya que debía ir al instituto. En eso mira su reloj.

- Todavía es temprano, pero será mejor que me apresure, ya que soy la encargada de asear el salón -

- Te acompaño - le dice Shaoran, mirándola a los ojos.

- S...si, está bi...bién - le dice ella, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Recorrieron tranquilamente el trayecto y llegaron con tiempo. Cuando entraron al salón, no había nadie. Sakura dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y se sentó allí un momento. Shaoran, por su parte, se sentó en donde se sienta Tomoyo, y él se le quedó mirándola, embelesado. Sakura se hallaba más bonita que hace cinco años. Por su parte, Sakura había pensado al ver a Shaoran que estaba más guapo que antes. De repente, ella notó que él la miraba.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, sonrojada - Yo... yo... tú me...-

- Buenos días, Sakura - interrumpe Tomoyo. - ¡Li, que sorpresa! -

- Buenos días, Tomoyo - saludó Sakura, decepcionada.

- Buenos días, Daidouji - respondió, quien se levantó y excusándose de que volvería en cuanto lo llamaran para el anuncio, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.

Caminó por el patio del instituto, esperando a que llegara Meiling, que no debía de tardar. Él ya le había dicho que iría a ver a Sakura antes de ir al establecimiento, por lo que ella iría sola esta vez, lo cual a Meiling no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que en los cinco años que pasaron, tuvo tiempo de sobra como para aprender a quererlo de una manera diferente, sintiéndose feliz por la felicidad de su mejor amigo y su primo favorito.

Shaoran seguía allí, esperando la llegada de su prima en la puerta.

- Pero¿a qué hora piensa llegar? - decía impaciente. De repente vio que una chica se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en seco, justamente donde él se encontraba.

- ¡Ah¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo! -

- ¡Meiling¿¡En donde te habías metido!? -

- Es que me quedé dormida - decía ella, con una mano en la cabeza, riéndose.

- Ya veo - dice él - Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde - dijo, mientras los dos entraban en el edificio.

Una vez que las clases del segundo semestre empiezan, la profesora Mitsuki da el anuncio de los recién llegados, y pasan las horas hasta el descanso. En el medio de la clase, Shaoran le había pasado una nota a Sakura para ver si quería almorzar con él. Ella, en un susurro, aceptó. En la hora del almuerzo, fueron a un lugar apartado, sin saber que Tomoyo y Meiling los seguían.

- ¡Si todo sale bien, tendré la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura en el momento en que se declare ¡Qué ilusión! -

- Tú no cambias, Daidouji -

Los jóvenes Card Captors estaban sentados ya, almorzando. Sakura dudaba aún en declararse. Así que decidió hacer tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño -

Shaoran se dispuso a escuchar con atención. De seguro sería una predicción de lo que su madre quiso decirle. Sakura tomo aire.

- Veo el bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino y estoy en un gran claro. Tú estabas frente a mi y 6 cartas Clow giran a mi alrededor, y luego sale una carta de la ronda y la misteriosa carta que he creado con anterioridad sale de mi bolsillo. Esas dos cartas, con un hermoso resplandor, se funden en una y esa carta se une a la ronda de las otras cinco. Pero después... salen de la ronda otras dos cartas, pero éstas me dan miedo. Se fusionan en un oscuro resplandor, la carta se dirige hacia tí y caes... pero luego la carta fusionada cálidamente va hacia tí y, finalmente, te levantas. Y luego veo una figura alada, muy parecida a Kero y a Spinnel Sun, pero no le ví la cara. Encima de la criatura, flotaba un libro. El título del libro no se veía claramente, excepto la palabra final, que era Clow -

Shaoran quedó impresionado y se puso a meditar lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto reacciona.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que habías creado una carta anteriormente? -

- Si, esta carta - dice ella, mientras se la extiende a Shaoran para que la viera.

- ¿Pero, por qué¿Cómo has podido crear una carta? Veo que no tiene nombre - dice él, asombrado. De repente, él la mira de nuevo, mira la extraña figura. - ¿Qué significa? -

- ¿Qué? -

- La figura de esta carta... no sé... me da una sensación extraña al observarla... como si... - ahí Shaoran corta, deja la carta y observa a Sakura directamente a los ojos. - Sakura... -

- ¿Si, Shaoran? - pero al ver la expresión de él, se sonrojó, imaginándose lo que sucedería...

- Sakura... yo... tú me gustas - dijo él. No fue como la vez pasada, ya que esta vez estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que, aunque no hiciera falta, se lo debía de decir a Sakura nuevamente.

- Yo... - titubeó Sakura. Estaba a punto de declararse...

- ¡Esta presencia! - dicen los dos a la vez.

- ¡No puede ser! - dice Sakura. - ¡Es una carta Clow! -

De pronto, se oyen explosiones en el salón de música. Fueron corriendo rápidamente. Muy cerca de allí se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling, pero ninguna sufrió herida alguna. Shaoran entró por la ventana al salón y se encontró frente a una niña de cabello rojizo, corto y rizado, con un largo vestido blanco y turquesa. Ella flotaba sobre el piano, con unas extrañas esferas brillantes, deslizándose entre sus dedos y surgiendo de entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama Shaoran. - Utiliza a Sueño para dormir a todos -

- ¡Si! - dice ella al instante.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... -

- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... -

- ...quien aceptó la misión contigo... -

- ¡Libérate! -

Su báculo aparece e inmediatamente invoca a Sueño. El efecto es inmediato. Solamente Tomoyo y Meiling quedan despiertas.

La misteriosa niña ríe traviesa y le lanza a Shaoran las esferas que tenía en su mano. Él las esquiva y éstas explotan por detrás suyo. La niña, tranquila, hace explotar una ventana, donde queda un enorme hueco y lo atraviesa, flotando como si nada. Sakura advierte que la niña se dirige hacia ella. Lanza las esferas hacia ella, Tomoyo y Meiling, pero Sakura invocó a Escudo. Shaoran hacía todo lo posible por captar la atención de la carta para que dejara de atacar a Sakura...

- Dios del Trueno ¡vé! -

...Pero no le hacía el menor daño. Ella continuaba atacando, cuando, sin previo aviso, una enorme bestia alada se dirigió como un ave de presa, y chocó con la niña, provocando que ella cayera al suelo, con una expresión triste y dolorosa en su rostro. Estaba inmovilizada temporalmente. La figura se dirige a Sakura, seguida de otro individuo alado.

- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Kero.

- Si, Kero, gracias - responde Sakura. - Oye ¿quien esa niña? -

- Es una de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - respondió éste.

- Cartas creadas por el mago Clow y que este ocultó por su enorme poder. Además, son aún más antiguas que las que capturamos antes. Y si no me equivoco, fue un primer intento fallido antes de crear las cartas Clow que capturamos. Vaya, yo creí que solo era una leyenda familiar - dice Shaoran.

- Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero te equivocas: éstas cartas existen - dice Yue. - Hay algunas inofensivas, pero otras que son muy peligrosas. En este caso, ésta es inofensiva -

- ¿¡Inofensiva!? - exclamó Sakura.

- Así es - responde Yue. - Puede haber otras que causen peores daños que este -

- Ya veo - dice Sakura. - Entonces las cartas que vi en mi sueño... -

- ...Son las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - Shaoran terminó la frase por ella.

- ¿Qué carta es ésta? - preguntó ella.

- Esta debe ser la carta Explosión - respondió Kero - Creo que deberás capturarla y sellarla cuanto antes, ya que se está por incorporar. El problema es que es una carta especial, no la puedes capturar con las cartas que antes eran de Clow - le dice a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces como la capturamos? - preguntó ella.

- Prueba con utilizar tu carta - propuso Shaoran.

- ¡Si! -

El problema era que la carta no tenía nombre, por lo que Sakura solo se le ocurrió invocarla pensando en Shaoran, ya que, pensando en él, la había creado. La idea da resultado. La carta es invocada y envuelve a la carta, encerrándola en una especie de burbuja cálida, justo a tiempo, ya que Explosión estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

La carta regresa en una carta Sakura.

- ¿Huy¿Ya la transformé? -

- En efecto. Al sellarla con el báculo que tiene el poder de tu estrella, ya se transforma sin necesidad de hacer otro conjuro - dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, ya que la presencia y la voz eran demasiado conocidas.

- ¡Eriol! - exclama Sakura. - ¿Cuándo has regresado? -

- Ayer a la noche - responde. - Vine para advertirles sobre estas cartas -

- Oye, Sakura - dice Tomoyo. - La gente está empezando a despertarse -

- Rápido, Kero, Yue, ocúltense en lo alto de los árboles y quédense allí hasta que todos se hayan ido. Después vayan a mi casa - dice Sakura.

Los guardianes obedecen.

- Mejor volvamos al lugar donde estábamos antes. Si permanecemos aquí, se vería sospechoso - dijo entonces Meiling.

Todos aprobaron la idea. Mientras se dirigían allí, Sakura observaba a la carta Explosión. Shaoran, que iba a su lado, también la observaba, y también a Sakura. Mientras almorzaban, Eriol hablaba.

- Para poder vencer a las Cartas Legendarias, se necesitaría invocar muchas cartas a la vez -

- ¿¡Cómo¡Si Sakura hace eso, perderá mucha energía, y eso sería fatal para ella! - exclamó Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó, feliz por saber que a él le importaba.

- No lo creo - respondió Eriol. - Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que utilizaste tus poderes¿verdad, Sakura? -

- Si -

- Por lo tanto - continuó Eriol - En todo este tiempo Sakura debe haberse fortalecido bastante y seguramente su nivel de magia a aumentado considerablemente. Me doy cuenta al ver a Yue. Él tiene todos sus poderes intactos y no se encuentra débil -

- Es verdad - reconoció Shaoran.

- Por otra parte... - Eriol mostró una de sus enigmáticas miradas - ...no será necesario invocar todas las cartas -

- Pero si tú acabas de decir... -

- Si, se lo que acabo de decir, Sakura, pero tú has creado una carta que es mucho más poderosa que todas las cartas que transformaste - dijo Eriol - ¿Me permites esa carta que acabas de utilizar, la que creaste tú? -

- Si, Eriol, por supuesto - dijo Sakura.

- Esta carta ha sido creada a partir de una gran sentimiento que posees, Sakura - dijo Eriol.

Ella, por supuesto, se sonrojó por el comentario y porque Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Puede ser...? - pensó él.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El gran momento de los Card Captors y el Color**

De repente, la campana sonó, anunciando el fin del descanso.

- Podemos reunirnos en mi casa, después de clase - dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos.

- Yo iré más tarde con Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun, en sus identidades falsas. Tenemos mucho de que hablar -

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Tomoyo, Meiling ¿Vienen a tomar el té después de clase? -

- Lo lamento, Sakura - le dice Tomoyo. - Pero Meiling y yo tenemos planes. Estaremos allí más tarde - le da una señal a Meiling.

- Ya veo -

- Oye, Shaoran puede acompañarte - dice Meiling.

- ¿¡Eehh!? -

Las clases continuaron normalmente, excepto en el salón de música, por lo que los alumnos de la clase de Sakura no tuvieron clase y salieron temprano.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaban rumbo al punto de reunión. Se detuvieron un momento, en el puente. Aquel, donde hablaron por penúltima vez. Ambos recordaban muy bien todo eso, por lo que Sakura, finalmente, se decidió.

- Shaoran... - ella rompió el silencio, sonrojada a más no poder, extrajo de un bolsillo su carta - Lo que dijo Eriol acerca de esta carta es cierto. La pude crear porque un sentimiento muy importante nació dentro de mi, un sentimiento hacía tí, Shaoran - Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sakura tomó aire. - Shaoran... yo... tú me... tú me gustas -

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y estaba allí, de pie, asombrado y feliz. ¡Sakura le correspondía! Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura era feliz de estar allí, rodeada entre sus fuertes brazos. Luego se apartaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Shaoran tomó ese aterciopelado rostro entre sus manos y se le acercó. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una agradable sensación de felicidad en todo su ser, mientras recibía su primer beso. Shaoran sintió lo mismo. Luego se separaron un poco. Al abrir los ojos, Sakura observó los ojos de Shaoran y su tierna sonrisa. Ambos eran felices y ese sería, indudablemente, un momento dificil de olvidar.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Sintieron la presencia de una de las Cartas Legendarias Clow. Buscaron de donde provenía la presencia y observaron el agua, la cual ya no era azul cristalina, sinó que era violácea. No solo el agua: el cielo, por su parte de celeste pasó a ser dorado y las nubes, de un color entre verde y plateado.

- ¿Pero, que está pasando? - Shaoran estaba nervioso y confundido.

- No lo sé, pero es hermoso¿verdad? - Sakura estaba encantada y asombrada.

- Si, lo sé, Pero sería mejor que transformes tu llave en un báculo -

Cuando Sakura acabó de conjurar el hechizo y tuvo entre sus manos el báculo mágico, aparecen Kero y Yue, en sus formas originales.

- ¡Oh! - exclama Yue. - Esta debe ser la carta del Color -

- ¿La carta del Color? Pues... que maravillosos colores le ha puesto al ambiente -

- ¡No es momento para alabarla, Sakura¡Debemos hallar la ubicación de la carta! - dice Kero.

Todos empezaron a buscar. A pesar de todo, no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos, recogido en un par de hermosos rodetes, que parecía una acróbata vestida de preciosos colores, daba saltos acrobáticos sobre la superficie del agua para terminar posándose en el centro del puente.

Al darse cuenta, Kero alerta a su dueña.

- ¡Sakura¡ Esa es la verdadera identidad de la carta Color! -

Kero se le había acercado mucho a la carta, por lo que esta aprovechó, y con una mirada traviesa en su níveo rostro, posó sus manos en las alas del guardián, que antes eran doradas, y se le empezaron a llenar de muchísimos puntos de distintos colores, muchos de ellos, chillones, formando con todos ellos florecillas. Kero quedó estupefecto, y no fue necesario que la carta le agregara más colores, porque el rostro de la pobre bestía se enrojeció de la verguenza. Se sentía ridiculizado. La carta no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, partiéndose de risa. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad. Invocó su carta como la vez anterior, encerró a Color...

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

...Y la carta transformada, de inmediato, se posó en la mano de su dueña. Sakura, al ver a Kero, pudo comprobar que había vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ella no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Kero, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Ay, Kero¡Te veías muy gracioso cuando la carta te cambió el color tus alas¡! - dijo, y todos rieron. Kero, en cambio, no le veía la gracia ¬¬

Kero y Yue volvieron a sus formas falsas, por lo que Kero tuvo que ir en la mochila de Sakura, y ella, Shaoran y Yukito fueron rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Yukito no preguntó porque estaba en otro lugar, ya que sabía perfectamente que su otro yo había ido allí, así que simplemente acompañó a los Card Captors.

Cuando llegaron, comprobaron que no había nadie, por lo que los guardianes recuperaron sus formas originales. Yue se dio cuenta de que su ama necesitaba estar a solas con Shaoran, por eso es que se llevó a Kero al cuarto de ella, mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres té, Shaoran? -

- Si. ¿Te ayudo? -

- Esta bién -

Y así Shaoran preparaba el té y Sakura buscaba el otro paquete de galletas que había escondido del goloso Kero. Y también, sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, ella sacó un pastel listo para hornear que había sacado del congelador.

Mientras tanto, Kero y Yue discutían el asunto de lo Cartas Legendarias de Clow.

- Mi verdadera inquietud - decía Yue - es saber la razón por la cual las cartas se liberaron -

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero seguramente Eriol podrá aclararnos esa duda. Lo que a mi, en cambio, me inquieta, es saber que fue lo que le pasó a Sakura anoche. Conociéndola, estoy seguro de que estaba teniendo algún sueño que predijera este hecho. Aunque, antes de que yo la despertara, ella pronunció el nombre de ese mocoso, por lo cual tengo dudas de que si fue una predición o solo soño con él -

- Podemos sugerirle que utilize la carta Sueño, para poder ampliar ese sueño, en caso de que haya sido una predicción -

- ¡Buena idea! Le preguntaremos a Sakura sobre lo que soñó y después le comentaremos lo demás a Eriol - djo Kero.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, después de un paseo por la ciudad. Realmente, la relación entre éstas dos chicas había cambiado. Ahora eran más compinches, aunque Meiling la siguiera llamando por su apellido.

Los cinco años también habían influido en Tomoyo. Uno de los cambios más importantes eran sus sentimientos. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Sakura, salvo que ahora, alguien más se había infiltrado en su corazón: el joven Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Eriol le había pasado igual. No entendía como, ni cuando, ni por que; solo sabía que la preciosa Tomoyo, que ahora era más bonita que antes, llegó a ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón. Y en su mente, ni hablar. No se la podía quitar de allí desde que había retornado al Japón. Justamente, en aquel momento, Eriol observaba a Tomoyo desde su cuarto, el antiguo cuarto del mago Clow. El joven estaba allí, en su asiento favorito, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la preciosa muchachita. Cuando de repente entran Nakuru y Spinnel, Eriol quita rápidamente la hermosa imagen.

- ¡Eriol, Spy y yo estamos listos! -

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre tán ridículo - dice Spinnel.

- ¡Pero si es adorable, y te queda muy bien, Spy - dice ella.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos - dice Eriol. Spinnel se mete en un bolso que la muchacha llevaba y se marcharon hacia la casa de Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La importante reunión**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban allí, hablando en el living. Él la había ayudado a preparar todo para las visitas. Conversaban, recordando la captura de la carta Pasado, sonrientes por los momentos especiales que habían pasado esa noche, una noche de confesiones.

- ¡Cuanto problemas nos había causado esa carta! - decía ella.

- Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra la carta Tiempo? Esa si que fue una carta dificil - dice él.

- Estoy de acuerdo -

- Por otra parte... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si hay algo que no olvidaré fue cuando transformaste a Flote ¿lo recuerdas? -

- Mmm... ¿en la exposición de ositos? -

- ¡Sí¡Creí que no lo ibas a recordar! Yo la recuerdo muy bien... -

- ¿Y, por qué? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Por ser el día en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti -

Sakura también sonrió . Shaoran la besó. Era un hermoso beso. Kero y Yue estaban en la mitad de la escalera, sintiendo la presencia de Clow, es decir, que Eriol estaba muy cerca. En eso ven la escena y Kero, por supuesto, deseaba interrumpirlos, pero Yue posó su mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que observara atentamente.

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Kerberos? - decía Yue, en voz baja.

- ¿De qué? - Kero aún estaba furioso.

- El mago Clow jamás experimentó el sentimiento que Sakura experimenta ahora. No sabemos con certeza sobre ese sentimiento tan especial -

Kero miró a Yue.

- Veo que estás curioso por experimentar ese sentimento, Yue -

Yue se asombró. Kero no era tan observador... hasta ahora...

- Es que... solamente quiero saber de que se trata. Mira - le señaló a Sakura, quien en ese momento se la veía muy sonriente. Kero la observó atentamente. - ¿No lo ves? Sakura se ve muy feliz al lado del descendiente de Clow. Yo quiero saber por que, pero quería esperar un tiempo para preguntar -

- Tienes razón -

- ¿En qué? -

- Es cierto lo que dices. Sakura se ve feliz con ese mocoso¿por qué? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que debo de desistir. Si Sakura realmente encontró la felicidad estando al lado de él, creo que no voy a interferir -

- Una decisión favorable para todos, Kerberos. Sin duda alguna -

En eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Eran Meiling y Tomoyo. Kero y Yue bajan y se dirigen al living, para esperar a Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a la cocina a preparar los últimos toques. Tomoyo supervisaba el trabajo realizado por Sakura, por que hacía años que le había enseñado a la Maestra de Cartas los trucos para hacer unos pasteles deliciosos. Ella esperaba poder agasajar a Shaoran con ese pastel, mientras que Tomoyo esperaba hacer lo mismo con Eriol, ya que ella también había llevado un postre helado. A todo esto, Sakura ya le había puesto al tanto a su amiga de los últimos acontecimientos.

Shaoran también estaba haciendo lo mismo con Meiling.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? - preguntó ella.

- Si... -

- ¿Y qué te respondió? -

- Ella siente lo mismo que yo -

- ¡Qué bien¡- Meiling abraza a su primo y luego va a la cocina. - Kinomoto ¿puedo hablar contigo? -

- Seguro. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Tomoyo? -

- ¡No, para nada! Además, el pastel está muy bien, así que mételo en el horno y recuerda que debes estar atenta al tiempo -

- No te preocupes, Daidouji, yo la ayudaré ahora - dijo Meiling.

Tomoyo fue al pasillo y Shaoran estaba allí, por lo que decidió hablar con él.

- Oye Li ¿es verdad? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Sakura? -

- Si... -

- ¡Cuanto me alegro! -

Mientras tanto...

- Mmm... huele muy bien, creo que ya casi estará listo - dijo Sakura, controlando el tiempo.

- Oye, Kinomoto... -

- ¿Si? -

- Shaoran me lo ha contado todo. Solo quiero decirte que lo que te escribí hace tiempo es verdad: ya no quiero a Shaoran como antes. Ahora es mi mejor amigo, así que espero que sea feliz a tu lado. Y sé muy bien que lo será -

- Gracias, Meiling. Oye¿has encontrado a alguien en especial? -

Meiling se sonrojó bonitamente.

- Si. Su nombre es Nayoki. Vino de visita a Hong Kong hace cuatro años, nos conocimos, y desde entonces nos comunicamos por e-mail -

- Y... ¿te gusta? -

- Si... -

- ¿Él te ha correspondido? -

- Si. Había vuelto a Hong Kong hace dos años especialmente para decírmelo -

- Igual que Shaoran, solo que ahora estamos con las cartas nuevas -

- Es verdad. Bueno, si no me equivoco, Kinomoto, creo que ya es hora de sacar el pastel - dijo Meiling. - Iré con Shaoran y Daidouji -

- De acuerdo - dice Sakura, mientras extraía del horno un hermoso pastel de fresas.

Por otra parte...

- La presencia de Clow es cada vez más cercana. Ya no debe de tardar en venir - decía Yue.

- Mejor que se apresure, ya estoy oliendo ese delicioso pastel que Sakura acaba de hornaer - Kero estaba impaciente por incarle el diente a ese postre.

Se oye nuevamente la puerta. Esta vez es abierta. Sakura, extrañada, le pidió a Shaoran que se fijara quien era. Éste, al acercarse a la puerta, vio que se trataba de Touya, y éste, al ver a Li, se disgustó muchísimo, y viseversa.

Sakura salió de la cocina.

- ¿Acaso llegó Eriol, Shaoran? - Sakura se sorprende al ver a Touya - ¡Her... hermano! Creí que estarías trabajando en la universidad -

- Olvidé unos apuntes - dijo. - ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí? -

- ¡Está aquí por que yo lo he invitado! - Sakura estaba furiosa.

En eso, Touya se percata de la presencia de Yue y Kero en el living, por lo que decidió quedarse con ellos. Él había perdido sus poderes y desde hace cinco años que no veía a su madre. Lo que Touya no sabía era que Yue estaba preparado para devolverle el favor.

En eso los guardianes y los Card Captors sienten la presencia del mago Clow, y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró, obviamente, con Eriol, Nakuru y Spinnel. La chica los hace pasar y Nakuru explotó de alegría al ver al hermano de Sakura.

- ¡Touya, que sorpresa! - exclama ella, colgándose del cuello de éste.

- Pesas mucho, Akisuki - contesta él, con un dejo de acidez.

- Nakuru... - Eriol la llamó. Enseguida la chica se tranquilizó y retornó a su verdadera forma, al igual que Spinnel. - Ahoras les podré decir todo acerca de la nuevas cartas -

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos que se revelan**

- Muy bien. Ahora¿alguien desea preguntarme algo para empezar? -

- Si - dijo Yue - ¿Cómo fue que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se liberaron? -

- Buena pregunta - dijo Eriol, y respondió: - Como yo poseo la memoria de Clow, sé que él las había ocultado por que una de ellas tenía la capacidad de convertirse y hacerse pasar por un humano con poderes y, por lo tanto, dominar a las demás. Esta carta pudo haber despertado cuando reunió la energía suficiente como para manejarse ella sola, manejar a sus compañeras y para poder liberarse del libro donde todas se encontraban -

- ¿El libro¿Hay un libro mágico anterior a The Clow? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Si. Se llama The Legendary Clow. Este libro tiene poderes mayores que el libro The Clow. Al igual que este, The Legendary Clow también puede otorgarle a la carta más poderosa una llave mágica, como la que Sakura utilizaba para capturar las cartas Clow, e incluso la carta puede hacer uso del lenguaje verbal. Para que las cartas no se pudieran liberar, el mago Clow puso a la custodia a un guardián, pero me temo que este también es más poderoso que Kerberos y Yue juntos, y además tiene la misma fuerza que Spinnel Sun y Ruby Moon. Si la carta reunió el poder suficiente como para controlar al guardián, lo cual no es imposible, entonces ni Kerberos ni Yue podrán hacer nada ellos solos en contra de él -

Kero y Yue quedaron impactados. Se miraron uno al otro, miraron a Sakura y luego a Eriol. Comprendieron que no iban a poder ayudar a su ama tanto como ellos quisieran. De repente, a Yue se le ocurrió una idea.

- Nosotros solos no podríamos, pero si Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun nos ayudaran, tal vez... - pensaba él.

- No tienes porque alarmarte, Yue - le respondió Eriol. Yue se sorprendió. - Puede haber la posibilidad de que la carta no haya reunido la cantidad suficiente de magia para controlarlo. Si tenemos suerte, él nos ayudará a enfrentarla y enfrentar las cartas que ella mande -

- Pero¿y si no es así¿Qué haríamos si la carta puede controlar al guardián? -

- Entonces pondremos en práctica tu plan. Es bastante bueno - le extendió una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

Shaoran interrumpió, en su afán por saber más del asunto.

- ¿Cuántas cartas hay? - preguntó.

- Hay 6 cartas: Explosión, que es la que Sakura capturó; Color, Deseo, Enfermedad, Cura y la más fuerte de las 6, la que es capaz de controlar a las demás: el Odio -

- Cuando estabamos viniendo hacía aquí, Sakura capturó la carta Color. Muéstrasela, Sakura - dijo Kero

Sakura le extendió la carta a Eriol.

- ¡Bien hecho! - dijo éste. - Las cartas no actúan solas, como las cartas Clow, sino que Odio las manda, ella está al tanto de lo que te sucede, lo que sucede a tu alrededor y también está pendiente de las personas que están cercanas a tí. Incluso las que no poseen magia. Por eso, debes estar en constante alerta -

Fue en ese momento cuando Shaoran recordó las palabras de su madre: - Cosas muy extrañas ocurrirán en Japón, así que mantente alerta -

- Me pregunto cual será la siguiente carta - preguntó este.

- De eso no estoy seguro - dijo Eriol - Ahora sabemos que a la carta solamente le quedan las cartas Deseo, Cura y Enfermedad, su guardián e incluso ella podría atacar también. Debemos prepararnos para que podamos enfrentarla a ella y a las demás -

- Entonces... - Sakura finalmente habló - ¿nos ayudarás? -

Eriol sonrió

- Desde un punto de vista, si - dijo - No me corresponde a mi enfrentarme con ellas, ya que tú eres la Maestra de las cartas Clow y de los guardianes, y tienes ahora la obligación de capturarlas. Lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte buscando la manera de enfrentarlas -

- Entiendo - dijo Sakura. En eso ella recuerda que debe servir el té. Ella hace ese comentario, cuando Touya se levanta.

- Bueno, yo me regreso a la Universidad. Después me iré a trabajar desde allí. Volveré muy tarde, no me esperes - dice, mientras sube las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.

Sakura, después de esto, va a la cocina para preparar todo. En eso, los guardianes de Sakura y los de Eriol, diciendo que debían hablar, se dirigen al cuarto de Sakura, de manera que en la sala solamente quedaron Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran. Y en eso...

- Iré a la cocina a ayudarle a Sakura - dice Shaoran.

- Yo también - dijo Meiling, y los primos se retiraron, dejándolos solos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta. Touya se había retirado de allí.

Tomoyo, algo sonrojada, se levanta.

- Iré a ayudar a Sakura... - dice ella, pero Eriol la estaba detiene tomándola suavemente de un brazo.

- Espera - dice él. - Espera, Tomoyo... -

Ella se sorprendió. Eriol la había llamado por su nombre...

- Hiragizawa, tú... -

Él enrojeció un poco. Estaba decidido. Lo haría en ese preciso momento.

- Tomoyo... - tomó aire silenciosamente -...Quiero decirte que tú me... -

- El té está listo - dice Sakura, pero ella al ver la escena, aunque fuera un poco despistada, se dio cuenta de que entró en un mal momento. - Perdónenme, creo que no debí... -

- Está bien, Sakura - dijo Eriol, con un dejo de decepción, del cual todos los demás se dieron cuenta, excepto Sakura e, incluso, Tomoyo. Aunque ella siempre era observadora en las miradas y características de los demás, esa vez estaba tan sorprendida por el momento anterior que ni siquiera atinó a decir nada, solamente se sentó en silencio.

- Bueno - dijo Sakura - Espero que les guste este pastel. Lo preparé yo misma - y le faltó poco a Sakura para decir: "- Lo preparé yo misma, especialmente para tí, Shaoran - ", pero pensó que debía guardarse ese comentario para algún otro momento. Ella estaba nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que convidaba a unas visitas con un pastel hecho por ella.

En eso, al terminar de servir, todos prueban el pastel.

- Este es el primer pastel que hago yo sola, así que espero que les guste -

- Sakura, este pastel está exquisito - dijo Eriol.

- Lo mismo digo - dice Meiling.

- ¡Te ha salido muy bien, Sakura! - exclama Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias - contesta ella.

En eso, Sakura mira a Shaoran, el cual le sonríe.

- Está delicioso, Sakura -

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, feliz por haberle servido un postre hecho por ella a su querido Shaoran.

Después de ello, siguieron conversando de otros temas por un par de horas, dejando a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow en el olvido. En eso, se hace la hora de la cena.

- ¿Se quedan a cenar? - preguntó la dueña de casa.

- Si - dijeron todos. En eso vienen Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun.

- Eriol, queremos pedirte permiso para regresar a la mansión - dijo Ruby Moon.

- Esta bien - responde él.

Antes de que se fueran, a Spinnel Sun se le veía un poco decepcionado, pero Eriol decidió que hablaría con él después.

En eso baja Kero, en su forma original.

- ¿Y Yue? - preguntó Sakura.

- Se quedó dormido - respondió Kero. En su rostro había una sonrisa alegre y triunfal.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigen a la cocina, para preparar todo.

- Oye, Kerberos ¿Porqué Spinnel Sun tenía tan mala cara? - pregunta Eriol.

Kerberos se ríe, orgulloso.

- Le he ganado en los video juegos. No hay duda de que soy el mejor - dice y ríe de forma un poco vanidosa, mientras una gota cae de las cabezas de Eriol y Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Meiling preparaban la cena, y Sakura tendía la mesa, para después seguir encargándose. Una hora más tarde, la cena estaba lista. Kero, para ese tipos de situaciones, cambia a su forma falsa, y así poder comer con mayor comodidad U. Todos cenaron muy bien, y luego le seguía el postre que Tomoyo había preparado. Al igual que la situación anterior con respecto a Sakura con su pastel, Tomoyo esperaba la opinión de Eriol. Este, sonriendo, no tardó en responder.

- Está delicioso, Daidouji -

Ella quedó asombrada nuevamente ¿Adonde había ido a parar esa confianza que Eriol le había dado en el momento que estaban solos¿Porqué no le había llamado por su nombre en ese momento? - Tal vez - pensó - Eriol no quiera tener esa confianza delante de los demás... - Ella solo dijo un "Gracias" un poco triste, por respuesta.

Eriol se dio cuenta de ello, y comprendió que se había precipitado muchísimo al tratar tan confiadamente a Tomoyo anteriormente, pero decidió remediarlo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Una vez que terminaron, conversaron un poco más y, finalmente, los invitados decidieron que era hora de retirarse. De repente, Shaoran se le ocurre una idea.

- Sakura, si quieres me quedo a ayudarte a limpiar... - le dijo, un poco sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió, también con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias -

- Meiling¿tú te puedes adelantar? - preguntó él.

- Si, Shaoran, no hay problema, iré con Daidouji -

- Si no les molesta, las acompaño - dijo un Eriol algo tímido, pero enigmático como siempre.

- Yo no tengo problema, y Daidouji tampoco lo tiene¿verdad? - dijo Meiling, con un guiño disimulado dirigido a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, solo atinó a responder que no le molestaba, pero su mirada se veía triste, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Meiling se dio cuenta, pero nada dijo, por lo que los tres se despidieron de los Card Captors y se retiraron.

- A Tomoyo se la veía un poco extraña¿verdad? - comentó Sakura, mientras lavaba los platos. Ella rara vez se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que los demás ocultan, pero la mirada de Tomoyo después de la cena era demasiado sospechosa para Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shaoran, quien estaba secando los platos que Sakura le iba alcanzando.

- ¿No notaste algo en su mirada? Era como si... como si estuviera muy triste - dijo Sakura, meditando nuevamente el rostro de su amiga.

- Puede ser... - dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol estaban caminado por la calle. En eso llegan a una esquina y se detienen.

- Bueno, hasta aquí les puedo acompañar - dice Meiling. - Nos vemos, cuídense -

- Hasta luego - la despidió Tomoyo, viendo como Meiling se alejaba rápidamente. Tomoyo se quedó allí...

- ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Eriol.

- Si - dijo Tomoyo.

Había pasado unos interminables e infinitos minutos de un silencio incómodo del que ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta, mientras hacían la caminata.

- Tomoyo... - dijo Eriol, al fin.

Tomoyo no aguantó más y se detuvo.

- ¿Porqué, Eriol? - dijo, causando la sorpresa del muchacho. Él se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda a ella - ¿Porqué me lastimas así? En un momento demuestras confianza y al momento siguiente haces como que nada ha pasado - ella estaba cabizbaja y sonrojada.

Eriol se dio cuenta que su inquietud la había lastimado profundamente. Fue entonces que aprovechó para solucionar de una vez por todas ese embrollo.

- Tomoyo... - Eriol se dio la vuelta lentamente, se acercó y posó sus manos en aquellos hombros. Ella levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia aquellos enigmáticos ojos que la miraban dulcemente, en un rostro sonrojado, pero serio. - Tomoyo, no es mi intención lastimarte... pero pensé que te había molestado que me hubiese confiando así, tan repentinamente, pero veo que al intentar remediar la situación, la empeoré. Perdóname, me tomé esa libertad porque ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por tí... Tomoyo, tú me gustas -

Tomoyo no atinaba hacer o decir nada. Estaba emocionada. Y tomó la importante determinación.

- Eriol, tú también me gustas. Eres una persona muy especial para mi y... - fue entonces cuando ella dejó de hablar, siendo interrumpida por Eriol, quien, al oír ello, solo pudo acercarse aún más a ella y darle todo su amor en un beso, al mismo tiempo en que ella entregaba su corazón por medio de sus labios.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El misterio de Yue, la carta traidora y la pena de Meiling**

Sakura y Shaoran se habían quedado dormidos en el living, mirando una hermosa película romántica que estaban pasando. En eso ella se despierta, y, despacio, se levanta sin despertarlo. Al rato vuelve con una manta y lo cubre, observándolo con ternura.

- Se ve aún más guapo cuando está dormido - pensaba. Como ella también tenía sueño, se cubre con la manta e inmediatamente se queda dormida, a su lado.

Shaoran se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y que debía de volver, y vio a Sakura a su lado, tan hermosa, durmiendo tranquilamente, y pensó que sería mejor llevarla a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó allí, Kero, en su forma original, y Yue, estaban dormidos también. Shaoran depositó a Sakura en su cama y la cubrió. En eso...

- ¿Eres feliz? -

Yue estaba de pie, ante él.

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran estaba un poco confundido.

- ¿Eres feliz junto a Sakura? -

- Si - Shaoran no dudó en decírselo, por que fue Yue el que le había ayudado a descubrir su verdaderos sentimentos hacia Sakura.

Yue dudó, pero deseaba saber. - ¿Tanto la quieres? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Daría mi vida por ella - respondió sin dudarlo.

El guardián quedó conforme con la respuesta, deseoso de experimentar ese sentimiento. Nadie podría saber porque estaba tan curioso. Además, por alguna misteriosa razón, alguien aparecía en su mente, y sospechaba que lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ese ser era algo similar. Debía sacarse la duda pronto...

- Ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta - dijo Yue, finalmente.

Después de que Shaoran se retira, Yue sube nuevamente a la habitación y observa un momento a Sakura. Lo que él esperaba era que ella les enseñara a los guardianes sobre este sentimiento, como el mago Clow les había enseñado lo que es la amistad, la tristeza, la ira, y otros sentimientos, excepto el amor que se tiene entre dos personas, porque no lo experimentó. Yue abre la ventana, sale por allí, la vuelve a cerrar, observa a Sakura por última vez, y se dirigió a su casa, es decir, a la casa de Yukito.

Así pasó la noche, tranquilamente... si no fuera por un extraño suceso que se desarrollaba en el bosque, cerca del parque Pingüino...

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - pregunta una chica de oscuro cabello largo y ojos rojos, al parecer humana... mostrando una mirada de enfado.

- Si, no soporto la idea de que tú me controles. Tú estás hecha por el odio, y yo no cumpliré lo que me pidas porque no tienes corazón - le respondió una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Esta era de menor edad que la muchacha con la que hablaba y tenía en su espaldas un par de grandes alas verdes y finas como la seda, semejantes a la de los colibríes.

- Vete, si quieres, pero no sobrevivirás sin mis poderes - dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maligna.

- No me importa - dijo la niña, la cual se elevó hacia la noche, ocultando su presencia para que la muchacha no la encontrara. Sabía perfectamente adonde tendría que ir si no quería morir en manos de aquel malvado ser.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despierta al toque del reloj. Había sentido la presencia de una carta Clow, pero lo extraño era que estaba demasiado cerca, como si estuviera a su lado... En eso ve a Kero, en su forma original, quien la estaba observando.

- ¿Tú también sientes esa presencia, Kero? -

- Si, se siente muy fuerte... mmm... - Kero estaba meditando, ya que, al igual que Sakura, sentía demasiado cerca la presencia. De pronto, sin previo aviso, aparece lentamente al lado de la puerta, frente a Sakura, la niña que había escapado del bosque.

- ¡Sakura¡Esa es la verdadera forma de la carta Deseo¡Debes capturarla! -

Ella estaba por invocar al báculo, cuando, sin previo aviso, el libro sale del otro cajón, se abre y deja salir a la carta Espejo, quien aparece y se transforma en el doble de Sakura.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Sakura.

La carta Clow, al parecer, triste, miró fijamente a los ojos a la carta Espejo por unos momentos, y ésta después empezó a hablar.

- Ama, la carta me a comunicado lo que le ha ocurrido ayer a la noche - dicho esto relató lo sucedido - Es por eso que ha venido aquí a entregarse voluntariamente, para que tú seas su ama -

Después de que la carta Espejo terminó de hablar, la carta Deseo se transformó en un haz de luz, para posarse en una carta Sakura, en la mano de ésta. Después de ello, la carta Espejo retornó a su forma de carta, en el libro, el cual volvió a su sitio.

Sakura estaba allí, embobada, sin saber que decir. Kero reaccionó, retornó a su forma falsa y una sonrisa asomó en la carita del pequeño león.

- Sabía que Deseo no iba a dejarse manejar por Odio. Es una carta que puede independizarse de los seres que no tienen corazón. Por eso eligió quedarse contigo, Sakura - dijo Kero, quien cambió su expresión, enigmático y serio. - Pero fue un acto muy riesgoso -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow sobreviven por el poder que Odio les dá. Al traicionarla, Deseo estuvo a punto de convertirse en una carta común y corriente, ya que no tenía a nadie para que le otorgara energía. Pero sabiendo que tú eras la Maestra de Cartas, vino inmediatamente, porque sabe que tú nunca la utilizarías para hacer maldades -

A todo esto, el tiempo había pasado...

- ¡Uuyy¡¡Se me hace tarde!! -

Se cambió rápidamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia el comedor. Kero se quedó allí, en el cuarto. Con su poder, hizo que el libro saliera nuevamente y se abriera. Sacó a todas las cartas que había allí y las metió en la carterita especial donde Sakura las llevaba siempre. Finalmente, la última carta que guardó fue a Deseo. Sakura ya había bajado al comedor.

- ¡Buenos días! - saluda ella.

- Buenos días, Sakura - Fijitaka respondió el saludo.

- Buenas tardes, monstruo - le dijo Touya, para enojarla.

- Bue-nos-días, hermano. ¡Y yo no soy ningún monstruo! - Touya había logrado su objetivo. La hizo enfadar.

- Pues creo que otro monstruo no gritaría tanto como tú, monstruo - dijo él. Lo que ganó con ello fue que Sakura le pisara fuertemente un pie.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sakura volvió al cuarto y encontró su carterita en la cama.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya he guardado todas las cartas - dijo Kero, al ver la pregunta que venía.

- Gracias, Kero. ¡Nos vemos! -

Salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya me voy! - se despedía mientras la abría.

- ¡Ve con cuidado! - le dijo su padre.

Patinó tranquila, pero velozmente, admirando la belleza de los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían suavemente, y disfrutando de la brisa matinal. En eso, ve a alguien en el lugar donde antes Yukito esperaba a los hermanos Kinomoto para acompañarlos en el trayecto, hace 3 años. Era Shaoran.

- Buenos días, Shaoran - le saluda Sakura.

- Buenos días, Sakura - le responde Shaoran. Ella se acerca y él la besa en la mejilla dulcemente. Sakura, algo sonrojada, esboza una hermosa sonrisa, de la cual Shaoran disfruta plenamente mientras caminaba hacía el instituto, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Llegaron allí y fueron al salón. Tomoyo y Meiling saludan a los jóvenes recien llegados y ellos les respondieron el saludo. En eso entra la profesora Mitsuki y todos toman sus lugares.

- Les daré una anuncio. A llegado un alumno desde Inglaterra, al cual ustedes deben de conocer bien... -

- ¿Podría ser...? - preguntó en voz baja Sakura a Tomoyo.

- Seguramente - dijo ella, sonrojándose bonitamente al pensarlo.

- ...Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Eriol Hiragizawa - decía la profesora mientras hacía pasar a Eriol. Él dirigió su mirada a la clase, hasta posarla en la de Tomoyo, y luego sonrió. Lo mismo hizo ella, quien seguía sonrojada. Sakura observó ello, pero no se percató de nada.

- Veamos¿adónde te sentarás...? - divagaba la profesora - ¡Es cierto! Hay un lugar delante de Daidouji. Puedes sentarte allí - decía, a medida de que Eriol se acercaba al lugar indicado, sin dejar de observar a Tomoyo, hasta que se sentó. Continuaron las clases sin tropiezos, y sonó la campana indicando el descanso y se decidió que almorzarían todos juntos.

- ¡Qué bueno que te tocó en el mismo salón que nosotros, Eriol! - dijo Sakura, mientras estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

- Oye Eriol... - dijo Tomoyo, que, al estar sentada a su lado, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho cariñosamente, para sorpresa de todos - ¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirles? -

- Creo que ya no es necesario, Tomoyo - dijo él, tomandola del mentón y acercándolo hacia sí para darle un beso que dejó aún más atónitos a sus amigos, pero contentos, en especial Sakura, por saber que los jóvenes se habían encontrado y eran felices uno junto con el otro.

Meiling, al darse cuenta de la incómoda escena, decidió retirarse.

- Creo estoy de más en este momento, así que nos veremos luego - dijo ella, simulando una falsa sonrisa, la cual fue evidente para todos, excepto para Sakura.

Eriol nada dijo. Al ser la reencarnación del mago Clow, lo sabía todo y no le hacía falta preguntar. Tomoyo, por su parte, tampoco preguntó. Sabía la razón de esa actuación por parte de Meiling, ya que ella le había contado sobre su pesar. Shaoran veía claramente la situación que vivía Meiling al observar a Eriol y a Tomoyo. No podía evitar querer intentar consolar a su querida prima, su gran amiga, por lo que decidió acompañarla. Sakura no se dio cuenta ni dijo nada, ya que no percibía lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

- Te acompaño, Meiling - dijo Shaoran. - Vuelvo luego - dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- Si - dijo ella.

Los jóvenes fueron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, adonde no pudieran ser ni vistos ni oídos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y recorrieron el rostro de la joven. A pesar de que le daba la espalda a Shaoran, éste no tardó en darse cuenta.

- No llores, Meiling - le decía. - ¿Quieres hablar? -

Ella se dio la vuelta y él le vio una mirada que hacía ver claramente el gran sufrimiento interno que ella guardaba en su corazón.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, llorando en su hombro. Él posó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y tratando de consolarla. - Sé lo que Nayoki siente por mi, y también sabe que le correspondo, pero¡lo extraño demasiado¡Hace dos años que no se nada sobre él! - decía ella, sin parar de llorar.

- Tranquilízate, Meiling - le decía su primo. - Ya verás que pronto regresará a tu lado, no llores. Creo que Nayoki no querría verte en el estado en que estás. Hazlo por él, sé paciente y espéralo. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Tienes toda la razón - decía ella, separándose de él, lentamente. - Aunque no puedo evitar ponerme así cuando los veo a Hiragizawa con Daidouji, o a tí con Kinomoto. - Meiling continuaba llorando, pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. - Lo amo demasiado - susurró.

- Házlo por él¿de acuerdo? - dijo Shaoran, dándole un pañuelo.

Meiling, finalmente, luego de un rato largo, secó su rostro, dejó de llorar, y extendió una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Shaoran. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes decir las palabras justas, las palabras que la persona con la que estás necesita escuchar - dijo ella, y le besó la mejilla, como agradecimiento.

Shaoran sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y repitió nuevamente: - Hazlo por Nayoki. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Si - respondió la chica, quien después de ello se levantó, al mismo tiempo que su primo, y después de secar su rostro para que no se notara de que estuvo llorando, se encaminó junto con Shaoran adonde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que solamente se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol.

- ¿Donde está Sakura? - preguntó inmediatamente Shaoran.

- Cerca del salón de música. Dijo que iría allí y que se encontraría con todos nosotros en el salón de clases, cuando terminara el descanso - respondió Tomoyo.

- Iré con ella. Los veré al final del descanso - dijo él y se fue.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que la encontró, sentada debajo de un gran árbol, reclinándose en él. Shaoran no podía ver su expresión, ya que estaba de espaldas, y por lo tanto, ella no lo vio acercarse, así que él decidió quedarse detrás sin que se diera cuenta. Ella miraba algo que tenía en sus manos y él descubrió que era el antiguo calendario de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura. Se lo había mostrado una vez. Lo que le parecía extraño era que tenía en su mano un lapiz verde oscuro. Mientras pasaba lentamente las páginas, se veían y hacía otras anotaciones como: "23 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Eriol; 25 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Meiling; 3 de Septiembre: Cumpleaños de Tomoyo; 25 de Diciembre: Cumpleaños de Yukito..." y otras fechas que la muchacha agregaba poco a poco. Él estaba tan cerca que veía claramente. En eso, ella le da vuelta al calendario en el mes de Julio, y anota algo. Cuando termina, se queda mirando lo que había escrito. Él leyó, asomándose por encima de su cabeza, que había redondeado el número 13, y una línea sobresalía para poner "Cumpleaños de Shaoran". Esto le hace sonreir, y entonces, posa sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, ésta se sobresalta, se da la vuelta y lo ve allí, sonriéndole.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida. Estaba por decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó tomando su rostro y besándola. Luego se sentó a su lado, abrazado a ella y viceversa.

- Oye, Sakura... -

- Dime -

- ¿Cuando empezaste a usar ese calendario? -

- Desde hace unos días, cuando mi papá me dio permiso, a cambio de que marcara con otro color. Pero con todos los sucesos, no pude continuar. Ahora pude, pero después tengo que seguir... -

En eso, la campana suena. Ellos se encaminan hacia el salón de clases.

- ¡Qué corto es el descanso! - se quejó Sakura.

- ¿No será que el tiempo se nos pasó volando? - comenta Shaoran, mirándola dulcemente.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Regresaron al salón y el resto del tiempo pasó rápidamente, exceptuando el hecho de que Eriol les pasó a todos un papel, en el cual los invitaba a su casa, después de clase, para tomar el té. Todos le susurraron que con mucho gusto irían.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cambios del tiempo y la Enfermedad**

Al término de las clases, tomaban un camino conocido que los guiaba a la antigua mansión de Clow. Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling iban juntas adelante, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran las seguian un poco alejados. Todos conversaban entre sí.

- Oye, Daidouji, cuéntanos que ocurrió - dijo Meiling, curiosa.

Tomoyo contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sus oyentes quedaron emocionadas.

- Te felicito, Tomoyo - le dijo Sakura, contenta.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Shaoran conversaban.

- ¿Por qué motivo nos invitaste a tu casa, Hiragizawa? -

- Puedes llamarme Eriol, Li. Solamente para pasar un rato entre amigos. Todo lo referente a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se dijo en la casa de Sakura -

- ... -

- Se que estabas por preguntármelo, así que decidí contestar - Eriol, diciendo esto, se dibujó en su rostro una de sus clásicas sonrisas enigmáticas. - Por cierto... - Eriol cambió su expresión rápidamente para ponerse serio - ¿Has visto a los guardianes de Sakura últimamente ¿Ocurrió algo? -

Shaoran recordó, al oír esa pregunta, las preguntas que Yue le formuló la noche anterior, por lo que se lo comentó a Eriol.

- Me lo imaginaba - murmuró para sí. Era de imaginarse que eso ocurriría, ya que su guardiana le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo, y se le veía la curiosidad que reflejaba al hablar del asunto.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Shaoran.

- No ocurre nada. Solo deseaba saber - dijo Eriol. La conversación había terminado justo a tiempo, al detenerse todos ante el portal de la mansión. Eriol la abrió mágicamente, entraron, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio, mientras éste cerraba el portal con el mismo método de cuando lo abrió.

Entraron, caminaron por el largo pasillo y llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba dispuesto para el té. Tomaron asiento mientras Nakuru servía el té. Para sorpresa de todos, Kero, en su forma falsa, y Yue, se encontraban allí. Yue estaba sentado al lado de Clow, pero era evidente que no comería, fue por eso que Nakuru no le sirvió, al saber ese detalle. Spinnel se encontraba en su forma falsa, totalmente ebrio, peleándose con Kero por un apetitoso dulce. Era de esperarse que Kero, enfadado por la actitud indiferente del felino negro por la comida, lo hubiese atragantado con una galleta, provocando la ebriedad del pobre Spinnel.

- No han cambiado nada ninguno de los dos - comenta Eriol, al ver la divertida escena. - Sin embargo, el tiempo ha surtido efecto en alguno de ustedes - dijo, posando su atenta mirada en cada rostro familiar, para terminar mirando dulcemente a Tomoyo, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

Ella nada dijo. El solo hecho de verle la hacía ruborizarse bonitamente, reflejando que los cinco años que pasaron había modificado su persona, convirtiéndola en toda una señorita de su edad, llevando casi siempre su cabello trenzado, contrariamente a su costumbre anterior. Sus ojos conservaban el encanto de niña, pero en su rostro se veía claramente la madurez que había adquirido con el paso del sabio tiempo, además de un poco, solo un poco, de cordura, aunque era inevitable que explotara de la emoción que la caracteriza, siempre que se ponía a mirar los videos de Sakura y sus luchas.

Meiling reaccionó al oir aquello. "- De alguna manera... - pensaba - De alguna manera, creo que yo también he cambiado -". Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que se veía claramente los cambios. Los más evidentes eran los de su corazón. Nayoki había cambiado sus sentimientos de ella hacia su primo. Ahora sentía un profundo afecto y la amistad que los unía era visible. Nayoki era ahora el ser querido de Meiling, alguien especial a quien amar con toda el alma. Por otra parte, al igual que Tomoyo, Meiling conservaba algunos rasgos intactos. Sus ojos reflejaban más tranquilidad que antes, al igual que se había adquirido la paciencia como consuelo, para esperar a Nayoki. Seguía usando el mismo peinado que la hacía única y que la particularizaba. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven, aunque aún disfrutaba la suerte de no haber madurado del todo.

"- ¿Yo pude haber cambiado? - pensaba Sakura. - Si cambié, no me dí cuenta de ello -". De hecho, cambió. Se hizo un poco más distraída y, para sorpresa de los que la conocen, era más valiente y corajuda que antes, tanto que, por increible que parezca, había dejado de temerle a los fantasmas. Por otra parte, había mejorado bastante en lo que respecta a las matemáticas. Su poder había aumentado considerablemente, ya que, como se veía lógicamente, Yue estaba con sus poderes intactos. Seguía manteniendo ese hermoso rostro de niña, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, se veía como el rostro de una joven de su edad. Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, lo que la hacía más bonita para los ojos de cierto muchachito...

Hablando de Roma... Shaoran se había convertido en un muchacho aún más fuerte que antes. Sus poderes también habían aumentado, ya que había estado practicando su magia constantemente. Ya no se debilitaba tan fácilmente como antes. Por otro lado, su seriedad no le había abandonado y se había vuelto un poco más protector con los seres queridos que le rodeaban. Al igual que Sakura, él había mejorado en la asignatura de Japonés. Sus expresivos ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que obtenían al pensar en el objeto de su amor. Era evidente que la felicidad que esto le provocaba lo hiciera sonrojarse, sin perder esa costumbre con los años. Su gran amistad con Meiling le había proporcionado un cariño hacia su prima, más como hermano mayor que como primo, aunque por supuesto, que era su amigo ante todo.

Yue conservaba sus rasgos y características. Seguía protegiendo a Sakura como siempre lo hizo. No era necesario que se obligara a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Touya, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que Yue había aprendido a quererla mas como amiga que como su ama. Más, por algún indescifrable motivo, deseaba con todo su corazón averiguar y aprender sobre le sentimiento que ella experimentaba con respecto a Shaoran. Yue veía que ese sentimiento era más poderoso que la magia, pero no sabía con exactitud la razón, como tampoco sabía el porque aparecía un ser en particular en su mente, cada vez que pensaba en ese tema...

Por otra parte, la reencarnación de Clow, al no ser Clow en sí, sino Eriol, también había cambiado. Aunque tenía la memoria y la experiencia de vida del poderoso mago, había algo que este no había hallado ni había experimentado: el amor mutuo e infinito entre dos personas. A diferencia de Clow, Eriol estaba experimentando ese sentimiento, lo que le hizo cambiar. Ahora era un poco más romántico con lo que respecta al trato con su amada Tomoyo. Su poder se hallaba intacto, manteniendo el altísimo nivel que lo diferenciaba, aún, de Sakura y Shaoran juntos.

Todos estaban comentando los distintos cambios de cada quien y de cual cambio se notaba más, cuando...

- ¡Una carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Yue se habían levantado precipitadamente al sentir esa presencia. Era un poco lejana, pero la podían percibir desde allí. Rápidamente, Kero volvió a su forma original y siguió junto con los demás a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, quienes echaron a correr inmediatamente. Los guardianes de Eriol retornaron a sus verdaderas identidades, listos para proteger a su amo.

Sakura invocó su báculo y llamó a la carta Vuelo y Flote, y así, todos volaron hacia el lugar donde la presencia se sentía más fuerte. Finalmente llegaron. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino. De repente, ocurrió algo inesperado. Tomoyo cayó, pero no estaba desmayada. En su rostro se veía reflejado el sufrimiento corporal que la hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Eriol corrió hacia donde se encontraba y se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza. Sabía que la carta que estaban siguiendo había provocado aquello.

- ¡Sakura, ten mucho cuidado! - le gritó Eriol. En sus ojos se veía la desesperación. - ¡Esta es la carta Enfermedad¡La carta está atacando a Tomoyo! -

Sakura quedó petrificada al oír aquello.

- ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? - preguntó angustiada y desesperada, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Sakura, por favor, no llores. Llorar no servirá de nada ahora. Debes pensar en un método para ayudarla - le dijo Shaoran, seriamente.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas, lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió decidida, aunque aún estaba un poco angustiada. Caminó hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y la observó. Estaba muy pálida y un sudor frío recorría su frente. Eriol estaba allí, secándole el sudor con su pañuelo. Miró a Sakura. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo para detener a la carta. Y era verdad. Sin previo aviso, Sakura empezó a pronunciar un conjuro.

- Permite que mi deseo se haga realidad ¡Deseo! - exclamó Sakura, invocando a la carta.

La carta, que se transformó en la niña alada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y apuntó su varita hacia su corazón. Una esfera de luz oscura salió de allí, la cual revoloteó rápidamente, con la intención de escapar, pero Sakura invocó a la carta Aro, y la luz, finalmente, comenzó a tomar la forma de una cobra negra gigante de ojos color rojo sangre. Era la carta Enfermedad. La cobra no tenía escapatoria. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y por eso usó su último método. Tomando de sorpresa a Sakura, la carta lanzó esferas de luz oscuras que provenían de su boca, la cual tenía enormes colmillos. Sakura no perdió su tiempo. Usó a Escudo para proteger a todos, pero ella salió de la protección que la carta brindaba. Shaoran, al ver aquello, corrió tras ella, seguido de Kero y Yue.

- Sakura¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Por favor, Shaoran, invoca tu espada y ayúdame a pelear! - Sakura solo se inmutó a contestar aquello, dejando a Shaoran medio confundido. Reaccionó enseguida e hizo lo que Sakura le pidió.

- Kero, por favor, cuida a Shaoran - le dijo Sakura.

Kero asintió y se posó a lado del descendiente de Clow, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Pero no había tiempo para dar lugar a las reacciones. Una esfera se acercaba hacia él peligrosamente, con intención de introducirse dentro. Shaoran no la había visto, y estuvo a punto de ser su víctima, si Kero no le hubiera cubrido con sus alas.

- Tú aún no me agradas, pero eres el objeto de la felicidad de Sakura y no permitiré que ella sufra por tu culpa¿me oíste? - Kero le había susurrado esto al oído.

Shaoran le sonrió y asintió. Otras esferas se acercaban, esta vez, hacia Kero. Shaoran invocó al dios del trueno y las destruyó.

- Protegeré a quien me protege. Sakura también te aprecia mucho y sufriría mucho si tú le faltaras - Shaoran le había susurrado este al oído del guardián, el cual quedó asombrado. En ese instante, los dos se sonrieron, haciendo un acuerdo sin palabras, del cual se engrendaría una nueva amistad.

De pronto, se oye un grito. Ambos voltean hacía donde habían escuchado el sonido. Sakura estaba esquivando a duras penas las esferas que la carta le lanzaba ferozmente. Kero le lanzó una bola de fuego, a la cual la carta hizo desaparecer con una enorme esfera que había salido de su boca, para defenderse. Era la oportunidad que Sakura esperaba. Invocó a su misteriosa carta. Esta envolvió a la carta y Sakura la selló. Al tener la carta en su mano, Sakura la observó solo un momento. Recordó entonces a Tomoyo.

Sakura corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó, Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados. Eriol aún le estaba sosteniéndola, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomoyo abrió los ojos, al parecer estaba cansada.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó Sakura, mientras se abrazaba a su amiga, llorando. Tomoyo, a pesar de estar agotada, se sentó en la hierba teñida en verde oscuro, por la noche que se había avecinado, y le acarició la cabeza, consolándola.

- Sakura, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes - le decía.

Sakura se separó y extendió una hermosa sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. De repente, Tomoyo reacciona.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? -

- ¡Se me olvidó traer mi cámara de video para grabarte y un traje para que pudieras luchar! - dijo, decepcionada.

Sakura, que estaba de pie de nuevo, se cayó ante el comentario, al igual que todos. Estaban pensando en retirarse de allí, cuando...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La aparición de una nueva Carta Legendaria de Clow, una extraña presencia y una enorme pérdida**

- ¡Esta vez no escaparás, Maestra de Cartas! - exclamó una voz.

Sakura se sobresaltó, asustada, y trató de dirigir su mirada, buscando de donde provino el sonido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí¡Muéstrese! - exclamó Shaoran, que estaba a su lado, listo para protegerla.

De repente, de entre los árboles más frondosos del lugar, se descubrió, flotando, la muchacha con la que Deseo había discutido...

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Eriol.

- Apuesto a que tú eres la reencarnación de Clow¿no es así? - le dijo la muchacha. Tenía un tono tranquilo y burlón. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y mostraba una maligna sonrisa, que resaltaba sus rojos ojos. - Si es así¡te acabaré a tí primero, así no lograrás sellarme¡Seré libre por siempre y llenaré a este mundo de odio y rencor! - y la muchacha lanzó una carcajada maléfica y desagradable.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo permitiremos? - le dijo Eriol, furioso.

- Nunca podrán derrotarme. ¡Vamos, intenta atacarme! - la carta retaba a Eriol.

- No me corresponde luchar contigo. Sakura logrará vencerte, y yo lucharé de su lado, para proteger a quienes queremos - dijo Eriol.

- Entonces... - Odio alzó una mano, de la cual emergía un oscuro resplandor. Acto seguido, Tomoyo era alzada del suelo y se dirigía hacía la carta - ... si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo flotaba inconciente a su lado.

Eriol se mostró sorprendido y, por vez primera, sintió miedo. Miedo a que algo grave le ocurriera a Tomoyo, y peor, algo que le ocurriera por su culpa, por no defenderla...

- ¡Tomoyo, no! - gritó Sakura, desesperada. Unas lágrimas asomaron en su rostro, un rostro que estaba triste. No sabía que hacer.

La carta posó sus ojos en ella, y su cuerpo giró hasta quedar frente a Sakura.

- Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - dijo la carta, burlona. - Pero si es la Maestra de Cartas. ¡Ah! Veo que está contigo el descendiente de Clow. ¡Qué oportunidad¡Podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro! Bueno, en realidad, tres de un tiro - rió encantada.

- ¡Suéltala¡Suelta a Tomoyo! - dijo entonces Sakura.

La carta dejó de sonreir.

- Me temo que es imposible. Ya lo he dicho: si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo entonces. Después observó que Sakura sostenía en su mano la carta de la Enfermedad. - Veo que tienes una de mis cartas. Dime niña¿no te parece extraño que esa carta no se haya transformado en una Carta Sakura? -

Sakura se sorprendió al oir aquello. Miró a la carta recién capturada y, efectivamente, la carta no se había transformado. Pero esta carta no era como lo eran las cartas Clow. Tenía tonos rojizos y negros que se combinaban.

- Me voy a entretener un rato con ustedes antes de eliminarlos - dijo Odio, extendiendo nuevamente una amenazante sonrisa, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo y pronunciar un conjuro: - Llave que guardas los poderes del rencor... - una llave parecida a la que Sakura utilizaba antes, pero de alas oscuras flotaba frente a la carta- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante el odio, quien te ha creado para esta misión. ¡Libérate! - exclamó la carta. - ¡Enfermedad¡Atácalo! -

De pronto, la carta que Sakura tenía en su mano empezó a brillar con una resplandor rojizo, para luego liberarse. La enorme cobra negra se posó al lado de la carta Odio. Enfermedad emitía un silbido amenazante, enseñando su oscura lengua. Ésta posó su fría mirada en Shaoran y le atacó, pero Kero se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe que le hirió gravemente.

- ¡Kero! - gritó Sakura. Ella corrió hacia él, pero algo se interpuso. La cobra negra ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de Sakura, y abrió su boca, dispuesta a morderla, pero unos cristales le atravesaron el paladar...

Yue le había herido a la carta, pero esto fue en vano. Enfermedad cerró su boca y sus ojos, concentrándose para su ataque. Fue entonces cuando los cristales salieron de su boca, dirigidos como balas a Yue, hiriéndolo y cortándole un ala. Yue cayó desmayado.

- ¡Yue¡No! - Sakura no sabía que hacer. La carta no la dejaba acercarse a sus guardianes. - Tiene que haber un modo - pensaba ella. - Tengo que hallar la forma de capturarla -

De pronto, Enfermedad se dirigía hacia Sakura, sin que se haya ella percatado de ello.

- ¡Dios del Trueno, ve! -

La cobra no pudo transpasar el invisible escudo que Shaoran había creado en torno a Sakura, para protegerla. Enfermedad miró a Shaoran y le ataco de imprevisto, pero él estaba listo para defenderse. Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, le cortó la cabeza a la cobra. Sakura quedó impresionada, y quedó aún más, al igual que todos los demás, cuando la cobra regeneró una cabeza nueva.

- ¡De nada les servirá lastimarla! - dijo Odio. - Yo estoy proporcionándole los poderes a la Enfermedad, y no podrán detenerla - dijo, riendo. Estaba tan ocupada observando la pelea, que no se dio cuenta que, por detrás suyo, Ruby Moon tomaba a Tomoyo, que estaba detrás de la carta, y la liberaba, para luego llevársela consigo hacia donde se encontraba su amo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Ruby Moon! - le susurró Eriol. - Ahora la atacaremos sin problema -

- ¿Qué pasará con la Maestra de Cartas y el descendiente de Clow? - preguntó Spinnel Sun.

- Ellos podrán encargarse perfectamente de la Enfermedad - le respondió Eriol. Estaban dispuestos a atacar, pero él no quiso que Tomoyo fuese raptada nuevamente, por lo que la acostó en la hierba y la rodeó con un escudo muy poderoso que solamente él lo podía traspasar. Se quedó más tranquilo, sabiendo que Tomoyo estaba a salvo. La miró dulcemente y luego se dio la vuelta, mirando furioso a Odio, quien no se había percatado de que ya no tenía un rehén.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Shaoran continuaban peleando.

- ¡Sakura, creo que las cartas Sakura no nos ayudarán¡Tienes que utilizar las cartas Sakura que antes eran las Legendarias Cartas Clow! - le dijo Shaoran, al esquivar a Enfermedad.

- ¡Tienes razón! - Sakura no perdió su tiempo. - ¡Explosión! - Invocó a la carta y Sakura disparó contra la carta, utilizando su báculo, del cual salían pequeñas esferas resplandecientes.

La cobra no tuvo tiempo de escapar y recibió los impactos, la cual la dejaron muy mal. Fue entonces cuando Sakura aprovechó el momento e invocó a su carta para capturar de una vez por todas a Enfermedad. Pero fue en vano. La humareda que cubría el lugar donde estaba la carta se desvaneció, evidenciando que la carta se había recuperado nuevamente del ataque. Para vengarse de ello, la carta atacó a Eriol, mordiéndolo justo al corazón. Él gritó, el dolor era insoportable. Moriría sin remedio. Los guardianes estaban sorprendidos. No habían visto que la carta había elegido como objetivo a su amo. En un intento desesperado por salvarlo, Ruby Moon forcejeó con el animal y lo arrancó del lado de Eriol, arrojando a la bestia lejos. Spinnel Sun, furioso, aplastó a la cobra con su cuerpo, luego alzó vuelo y le disparó una llamarada que la carbonizó, dejándola fuera de combate temporariamente.

Tomoyo despertó ante el grito, y, al ver a Eriol, corrió hacia su amado y se arrodilló junto a él. Lloraba, sabiendo el triste destino que a él le esperaba, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- ¡Eriol¡Por favor, no me dejes! - Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar. - ¡Si tú te vas, yo ya no podría vivir¡No tendría una razón para seguir viviendo! -

- No... digas eso... Tomoyo - Eriol cada vez respiraba con más dificultad - No llores... yo estaré bien... - dijo, con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, alzando débilmente una mano para terminar en una caricia en el aterciopelado rostro de Tomoyo, la cual sostuvo su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella. ¿Acaso él estaba alucinando?

- Siento... la presencia... de una tercera... carta Legendaria... de Clow... - decía él. Se le estaba acabando la fuerza.

- No sigas, Eriol - le dijo Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo. - ¿De qué servirá una tercera Carta Legendaria de Clow en este momento? -

- Si no... me equivoco... esa es... la carta de... la Cura... Si esa carta... llega a tiempo... yo estaré bien... -

- También siento la presencia de una tercera carta - dijo Shaoran, quien también estaba allí.

- Yo también - dijo Sakura.

- Creo que Odio aún no se percató de ello, porque está con la carta Enfermadad, dándole poder para restablecerse. En cualquier momento atacará - dijo Shaoran, observando a la carta.

Odio se incorporó, al igual que Enfermedad.

- ¡Maestra de Cartas! - Odio le gritó a Sakura. Todos miraron hacia donde las cartas se encontraban. - ¡Ahora verás que mi siguiente ataque será peor que el anterior¡Será fatal y morirán al instante! - dijo, y luego ella pronunció un nuevo conjuro: - Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes del rencor, que fuiste creado por el odio, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que Odio y Enfermedad se unan para crear a la Muerte! - Odio se apuntó a si misma y a Enfermedad. Las dos cartas brillaron con un resplandor rojizo que encegueció a todos por unos instantes. Cuando la oscuridad volvió, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Quedo petrificada ante el horror de ver una gran figura con mitad humana y mitad cobra, lo que hacía ver claramente que el plan de Odio había funcionado: La Muerte había dado origen en una carta.

Sakura estaba pálida del terror. Tenía mucho miedo. Se quedó allí, sentada, observando como la Muerte se acercaba a ellos flotando, entre una atmósfera maligna. Se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia entre el pequeño grupo. Su mirada estaba dirigida a Sakura. La carta alzó su mano, de la cual salió una pequeña cabeza de serpiente, y luego la bajó, para empuñarla en contra de la Maestra de Cartas, pero una figura interceptó el ataque, evitando así que Sakura muriera. Era Shaoran, quien susurró: - Te quiero, Sakura -, antes de caer sin vida en los brazos de su amada. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Meiling, si.

- ¡Shaoran! - gritó su prima, quien se acercó a su primo, abrazándolo, llorando. Sakura seguía allí, impactada. Estaba llorando sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin encontrar solución a esa triste situación.

- Yo también te quiero, Shaoran - susurró. Sin predecirlo, su carta salió de su bolsillo, se alzó sobre su cabeza, y brilló cálidamente. La Muerte cerró sus ojos. Ese resplandor le impedía poder ver algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, se oyó un relincho que provenia de entre los árboles, y luego salió hacia el claro, volando, una hermoso caballo blanco alado. Sus crines brillaban bañadas por la luz de la luna y sus alas doradas se movían suavemente. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino, eran ojos muy profundos...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow, una dura batalla y el milagro del amor y la magia: la Vida**

- ¡Cura! - le gritó la Muerte. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -

La carta le respondió con un relincho, y se dirigió hacia Eriol y se introdujo dentro de este. Eriol, quien estaba inconciente, se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego volvió a descender suavemente. Cuando Eriol descendió, la Cura emergió de su cuerpo. Tomoyo estaba estupefacta. Fijó su mirada en su amado, y para su sorpresa, Eriol despertó, repuesto ya del ataque recibido por la Enfermedad. Tomoyo lloraba de la felicidad y sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Eriol, asegurándose para sí que, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, no volvería a permitir que le pasara algo sin antes poder dar su vida por él, para que pudiera vivir. Escucharon un relincho y se separaron. Cura estaba al lado de Sakura y Meiling. Ellas habían visto el suceso reciente.

- ¡Cura! - le gritó Muerte nuevamente - ¿Acaso te estás revelando en contra mía? -

La Cura respondió con un relincho furioso, lo cual significaba una respuesta afirmativa.

- Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas... - le dijo la Muerte. - ...¡Abel¡Cura se ha revelado¡Debes atraparla ahora mismo! - gritó.

Del mismo lugar de donde habían salido todas las cartas, emergió de esa profunda oscuridad una bestia alada. Era muy parecida a Kero y Spinnel Sun, salvo que el cuerpo de la bestia era rojizo y su melena era púrpura. Sus felinos ojos eran de un negro azabache, y tenía una mirada de odio que hacía irradiar una aura tenebrosa. Sus alas eran como las de Kero, salvo que estas eran completamente negras.

- Es Abel - susurró Spinnel Sun. - Ruby Moon, necesito que me ayudes a pelear -

La guardiana no se inmutó a decir nada, solo asintió. No permitirían que la carta que le salvó la vida a su amo cayera en manos del horrible ser que era la carta.

Mientras tanto...

- Oye, Cura... - le susurró Sakura, entristecida aún. - ¿No puedes hacer algo por Shaoran? -

La carta le miró y le respondió negando con la cabeza. Sakura estaba aún más triste. La débil esperanza que aún conservaba se desvaneció, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

- Cura, ayúdalos a Kero y a Yue, por favor - le dijo.

El hermoso corcel se transformó en una carta Sakura y luego reapareció nuevamente, para meterse primero en el cuerpo de Kero y luego en el de Yue, los cuales estaban inconcientes. Al igual que ocurrió con Eriol, los guardianes se elevaron a muy poca altura y descendieron suavemente, para luego recobrar la conciencia.

Por otra parte...

- Ustedes deben ser los guardianes de la reencarnación del mago Clow¿o me equivoco? - hablaba Abel. - ¡Ah! Y veo que los débiles guardianes de la Maestra de Cartas se han recuperado. Pues bien¿qué están esperando para atacarme? - les decía a todos con una sonrisa burlona, como la de su ama.

- ¡Ya verás! - le dijo Kero, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar, cuando se detuvo. Había recordado que él no tenía el poder suficiente para pelear.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le habló al oído.

- Kerberos... vamos a atacarlo juntos por tierra. Yue y Ruby Moon pueden atacarlo por el aire - le decía Spinnel Sun

Kero le sonrió y asintió. Abel estaba listo. Se lo veía muy confiado. Finalmente, Kero y Spinnel Sun se lanzaron al ataque, coordinados ambos en sus movimientos. Saltaron hacía el guardián, dispuestos a derrumbarlo, pero, sorpresivamente, un escudo invisible les dio una descarga eléctrica enorme, lo que hace que los compañeros caigan, desmayados.

Ruby Moon y Yue no se quedaron atrás. Fueron inmeditamente a ayudarlos, pero vieron que Abel, se elevaba hacia ellos, impidiéndoles acercarse a las bestias.

- Si quieren ayudarlos, tendrán que derrotarme - les dijo Abel.

Ruby Moon estaba furiosa. No iba a permitir que esa bestia no la dejara pasar. Llena de cólera, le lanzó cristales como balas, pero el escudo invisible los destruyó al instante.

- Ataquemos los dos a la vez - le dijo Yue. Inmediatamente, Ruby Moon repitió el ataque, al mismo tiempo que Yue atacaba. Era inútil. Ese escudo era impenetrable. No sabían que hacer para vencerlo. Continuaron luchando...

Sakura estaba abrazada al frío cuerpo de Shaoran. Meiling lo observaba. No podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto tan pronto y de esa manera tan cruel.

Cura había vuelto trotando al lado de Sakura. La carta acercó su cabeza y levantó la de Sakura, queriéndole decir algo. Sakura estaba demasiado triste para entender.

- Sakura... -

- ¿Y esa voz¿De donde proviene? - se preguntó.

- Sakura... soy yo. Mírame, estoy justo encima de tí -

Sakura, sin perder tiempo, miró y descubrió que quien la estaba llamando era su carta. Para su sorpresa, la forma original de la carta era muy parecida a su dueña. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes.

- Sakura, tengo la solución para tu pena. ¡Escucha! - la carta habló muy bajito, para que Muerte no la pudiera escuchar. A medida que la carta le hablaba, la expresión de Sakura cambió. Ya no estaba triste. Había recuperado la esperanza. Ella asintió, diciéndole a su carta que estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Tomó su báculo y recitó un conjuro.

- Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes de mi estrella, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que mi carta y Cura se unan para crear a la Vida! -

Dicho esto, las dos cartas se unen, mientras resplandecía una luz cegadora. Muerte se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriendo su cara dolorosamente. No podía ver esa luz, le hacía mucho daño.

Cuando la oscuridad se restableció, una figura se vislumbró. Su aura era cálida y reconfortante. La sorpresa fue aún mayor para todos cuando la pudieron ver bien. Era un precioso centauro blanco con doradas alas. Su mitad humana era la de una hermosa mujer, de preciosos ojos verdes, quien llevaba en su cabeza una corona, con la forma de un corazón alado, con la forma de la carta de Sakura.

La carta Vida le sonrió a su ama. Sin perder su tiempo, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Shaoran. Este se elevó como en los casos anteriores y pasó exactamente lo mismo. La carta salió del cuerpo. Sakura se arrodilló al lado de su amado, observándolo desesperada. Pasaron unos momentos, que a Sakura se le antojaron largas horas, y, finalmente, Shaoran reaccionó y abrió sus ojos...

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura, pasmada - Shaoran... -

Éste le sonrió.

- Sakura¿qué ocurrió...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Sakura se le avalanzó llorando emocionada.

Había dado resultado. ¡Shaoran había vuelto!

- No llores, Sakura. Estoy bien - le dice, feliz por haber vuelto con su amada. Su amor se estaba evidenciando en ese preciso momento. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que algo extraño ocurrió...

- Shaoran¿qué sucede? - preguntó alarmada Sakura, al ver que una luz aparecía de imprevisto entre ellos. Cuando la luz se esfumó, vieron, para sorpresa de todos, una carta. Pero esta no era ni una carta Clow, ni una carta Legendaria de Clow, ni siquiera una carta Sakura. Era una carta Shaoran. Tenía distintos tipos de tonos verdes. Lo más extraño aún para Shaoran fue cuando vio de que se trataba. - ¿La Vida? - preguntó extrañado. De repente, la carta empezó a brillar, al ser invocada. De allí emergió otro centauro. Su cuerpo de caballo era dorado con alas plateadas. Su mitad humana era un hombre, cuyos ojos marrones miraban de una forma muy especial a la carta Vida de Sakura, con la misma dulzura que la mujer le devolvía la mirada. Al igual que esta, él llevaba la misma corona.

- Era de esperarse que esto ocurriría -

Todos se volvieron hacia Eriol, sin comprender.

- Les explicaré. Al introducirse la carta Vida de Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran y revivirlo, esta encontró que en el interior de él se vislumbraba claramente su amor por Sakura, además seguramente encontró que él debía de tener una cantidad inédita de magia. La carta salió, dejando el paso libre para que otra carta Vida se creara dentro de Li y se hiciera visible en el mundo exterior. Seguramente pensó que no podría combatir a la Muerte ella sola -

La carta Vida de Sakura, al oír aquello asintió, dándole la razón al joven.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un amor se descubre y Abel despierta**

- Tengo un plan, Sakura - le susurró Shaoran. - ¿Te has dado cuenta que los cuatro guardianes están peleando contra el guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow? Debemos ir a ayudarlos -

- No es necesario, Li. Yo iré a pelear con ellos, ustedes encárguense de Muerte -

- Eriol... - dijo Sakura, sorprendida.

- Eriol... - susurró Tomoyo entristecida, sabiendo que ella nada podía hacer.

Él la abrazó, como si fuese una despedida. - Estaré bien... - le susurraba. - Tú solamente haz lo que siempre has hecho en este tipo de ocasiones... -

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Tomoyo, sin entender.

- Toma tu cámara de video y filma a Sakura y a los demás - dijo él, extendiéndole la máquina.

- ¿Cómo has podido...? - quiso preguntar.

- En realidad siempre estuvo en tu bolso, Tomoyo, solo que no te diste cuenta - dijo él, sonriendo. ¡!

Tomoyo sonreía también, divertida por su olvido, así que tomó su cámara y se disponía a prenderla, cuando algo la detuvo. No podía grabar sin desearle a Eriol buena suerte... a su manera, por lo que ella se acercó y lo besó. Él estaba sorprendido por el inesperado beso, pero conmovido porque sabía que, si llegase a pasar algo, ese sería el beso de despedida. Por fin, se separaron después de un hermoso momento, y Eriol se dirigió a donde se encontraban Kero y Spinnel Sun, quienes aún estaban inconcientes. Con su magia hizo que recuperaran el conocimiento y a Spinnel le brindó un poco de energía. Estos, al sentirse mejor, decidieron ir a luchar junto con Ruby Moon y Yue...

Ellos aún estaban peleando contra Abel. Yue se veía muy agotado, pero él siempre tuvo una resistencia increíble, por lo que continuó, a pesar de que Ruby Moon le pedía que la dejase pelear a ella sola. Se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era hasta que punto ella podría estimarle...

Abel no estaba agotado en lo absoluto, puesto a que el poderoso escudo lo protegía, sin darle el paso a ningún ataque que recibiese. Pero cuando vio que Spinnel Sun y Kero se acercaban, decidió empezar a pelear en serio y derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Eriol estaba montado en Spinnel Sun. Quería observar a la bestia maligna de cerca, para descubrir que le había sucedido. Como poseía la memoria del mago Clow, pudo darse cuenta que Abel estaba bajo un hechizo muy poderoso por parte de Odio, y que ahora Muerte mantenía firmemente.

- Entonces... - pensó Eriol - ... es la única manera... -

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y Shaoran, quienes estaba peleando contra Muerte. A duras penas podían esquivar sus golpes. Shaoran defendía a Sakura en la mayoría de las veces, mientras que ella invocaba a la carta Escudo cuando él se descuidaba por un segundo. Pero no solo ellos se defendían mutuamente. Las cartas Vida defendían a su dueños y peleaban contra las cabezas de serpiente que la carta lanzaba constantemente.

- ¡Sakura! - Eriol la llamó desde el cielo. - ¡Este no es el Abel que yo conozco¡La única manera para que Abel vuelva a la normalidad es que ustedes derroten a la carta¡Ella lo está controlando! -

- ¿De qué hablas? - Abel había escuchado - ¿Acaso insinuas que yo vuelva a ser el débil que era antes¡Eso será imposible! Ahora que Muerte me proporciona los poderes¡soy invencible! - y se rió de manera diabólica.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - le dijo Eriol. - ¡Spinnel Sun¡Acércate a él! -

El guardián obedeció. Cuando estuvo a una distancia corta, se detuvo. Eriol puso la palma de su mano frente a Abel. Este se sorprendió. No tenía idea de lo que Eriol se proponía hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, el escudo se desvaneció. Al ver esto, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a pelear. Lanzó un oscuro rayo por su boca, dirigido a Eriol, pero fue detenido por Spinnel Sun, quien cubrió a su amo con sus alas. Abel cada vez estaba más furioso. Yue, entonces, probó con atacarlo. Se dirigió a él, como un ave rapaz, para poder darle un poderoso golpe, pero Abel se dio cuenta, volteó hacia él y le dio un zarpazo con una fuerza tan descomunal que Yue cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Ruby Moon, quien voló en picada hasta el guardián herido y se arrodilló junto a él.

Yue se encontraba muy mal. Trató de levantarse, pero enseguida que se incorporó se volvió a caer. No podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Ruby Moon lo acobijó en sus brazos tiernamente.

- No debes esforzarte, Yue, perdiste mucha energía - le dijo Ruby Moon, tratando de disfrazar su honda pena. - ¿Porqué tuviste que atacarlo? -

- Lo vi distraido... creí que... podría llegar... a sorprenderlo - respondió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. - Ya no me queda mucho... -

- Yue... - susurró ella.

Fue entonces que, inesperadamente, dos lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la guardiana. Esas lágrimas cayeron en la frente de Yue, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de inmediato al sentir ese húmedo contacto. Se sorprendió al ver de donde provenía...

- Yue, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Yo... - ella dudó un momento, pero tenía que continuar - Yo... te amo-

Yue nada dijo. Su reacción al oir aquello fue que se puso a meditar.

- Ahora entiendo - pensó para si. - Cuando pensaba en el amor, ella siempre se aparecía en mi mente, sin que yo pudiera entender el por que. Ahora sé que es lo que mi ama siente por su ser querido. Es lo mismo que yo siento por Ruby Moon. Comprendo ahora la respuesta del descendiente de Clow. También daría mi vida por ella -

Alzó una mano, acarició el hermoso rostro aterciopelado de la guardiana, lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella aún lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad, al darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido. Después de ello, Yue, con ayuda de Ruby Moon, se incorporó y ambos se elevaron hacia la batalla de los guardianes. Kero, Spinnel Sun y Eriol estaban dando una gran pelea, pero Abel era muy hábil y se las ingeniaba para atacarlos. Todo parecía estar a favor del malvado guardián, ya que los demás ahora solo podían defenderse...

Los Card Captors estaban agotados, pero sus cartas no. Ellas seguían combatiendo, defendiendo a sus amos y defendiéndose mutuamente.

- Sakura, creo que solo hay una manera de derrotar a la carta - le susurró Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella.

- Debemos encerrarla con nuestras cartas, como tú habías encerrado a las demás para capturarlas -

- ¿Pero como lo lograremos? La carta esquiva todos nuestros ataques -

- Solamente debemos confundirla. ¿Aún te queda energía para utilizar unas cuantas cartas a la vez? -

- Supongo que si -

- Entonces escucha mi plan - Shaoran se puso a susurrarle algo a Sakura. Cuando éste terminó de hablar, Sakura parecía impresionada.

- Pero tú dijiste que de nada serviría utilizar las demás cartas -

- Tal vez no sirvan para atacar, pero si servirán para distraerla y para poder defendernos -

- Tienes razón, Shaoran - dijo Sakura, quien se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó él.

- Si - dijo ella. - ¡Tiempo! - exclamó, invocando a la carta.

De inmediato, Muerte y Abel fueron inmovilizados. Todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque sabían que el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que Muerte hallaría la manera para anular a la carta, por lo que Eriol le ordenó a Spinnel Sun que se acercara a Abel hasta quedar a su lado. Cuando llegaron, Eriol puso su mano en la frente de la bestia, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Buscó mentalmente hasta encontrar un punto débil: el lugar donde recibía la energía que le proporciona la Muerte, o séa, en el pendiente de su oreja derecha. Cuando Tiempo estaba por esfumarse, Eriol, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó a Abel su pendiente.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Abel tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero de inmediato los cerró y empezó a caer en el suelo, pero Kero y Spinnel Sun lo salvaron.

Todos volvieron a tierra. Yue aún se sostenía de Ruby Moon, y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás guardianes. Eriol desmontó de Spinnel Sun y con ayuda de Kero, recostaron a la bestia desmayada. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el aspecto físico de Abel ya no era el mismo. Su cuerpo ahora era blanco, con una dorada melena y sus alas eran azules. Este no tardó en despertar. Abrió sus ojos, que ya no eran negros, sinó de un precioso rojo rubí. Miraba confundido, un poco somnoliento y luego reaccionó.

- ¡Kerberos, Yue! - exclamó sorprendido - ¿¡Qué pasó!? No recuerdo que... - luego calló, mirando a los otros dos guardianes, a los cuales no conocía y luego miró a Eriol. No entendía de quien se trataba, hasta que le miró directo a sus profundos ojos, y comprendió - Clow... - susurró, sin entender.

- Me presentaré - le dijo a la bestia - Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow -

Abel estaba mucho más sorprendido que antes. - De modo que Clow murió... - pensó, resignado. - Pero entonces¿él será mi amo, siendo la reencarnación? -

- No, Abel - le contestó Eriol, sorprendiéndolo - Yo no podré ser tu amo, la Maestra de Cartas será tu ama, al igual que el caso de Kerberos y Yue -

- Pero¿de quién se trata? -

- Está peleando junto con el descendiente de Clow, contra la carta Muerte, la cual te estaba controlando -

- Debo ir a defenderla - dijo, tratando de incorporárse, sin más resultado que desplomarse en el suelo - ¿Qué me pasa? -

- No tienes quien te proporcione la energía, por eso estás débil - le explicó Eriol

- ¿¡Qué haré para poder ayudarla!? - preguntó, desesperado.

- Por esta vez, yo te porporcionaré la energía que necesites - dijo. El pendiente que tenía en su mano, que antes era de color púrpura, al recibir la energía de Eriol, se transformó, cambiando su color a plateado oscuro. Con mucho cuidado, se lo colocó al animal. - Ve con cuidado -

- Gracias, lo haré - dijo Abel, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la verdadera batalla.

- ¡Espérame, Abel¡Yo también iré a luchar! - exclamó Kero. Pero es detenido por Eriol, quien se interpone. - ¡Déjame pasar¡Debo ir y ayudar a Sakura! -

- Kerberos, sabes muy bien que no podrás hacer nada. Déjalo, es su batalla - dijo Eriol con toda calma. Kero estaba desanimado, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo único que podía hacer era observar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La batalla llega a su fin y la carta que une destinos**

Sakura había invocado a muchas cartas para distraer a Muerte. Después de que la carta Tiempo se hubiese esfumado, ella usó a Flecha y a Pelea, sin resultado.

- ¡Sakura, debes recordar que las cartas de ataque no servirán ahora! - le dijo Shaoran.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo ella.

De inmediato, utilizó a Ilusión, Gemelos, Aro, Laberinto y a Niebla, todas juntas.

Resultó. La carta estaba confundida, sin saber con quien luchar y donde, ya que aparecían ante sus ojos muchas Sakuras y muchos Shaorans, en un laberinto, del cual no podía salir. Tampoco veía nada. Fue entonces cuando Abel apareció. Sakura se asustó. ¿Los atacaría porque Muerte no podía pelear por el momento? Shaoran se puso frente a la bestia, delante de Sakura, listo para luchar y defenderla. Pero luego observaron bien, y se dieron cuenta del cambio físico, el cual no comprendían.

- Maestra de Cartas - dijo entonces la bestia - Soy Abel, el guardián de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow y del libro The Legendary Clow. Estoy a su disposición para derrotar a la carta. Ahora estoy usando el poder de Eriol, pero seré fiel a usted cuando capture a la carta y transforme el libro -

- Gracias - dijo una Sakura medio confundida.

Fue entonces que sintieron que una presencia desaparecía. Muerte había derrotado a Niebla, y esta había vuelto a ser carta. Debían apresurarse, de lo contrario derrotaría a todas las cartas.

- Shaoran, debemos invocar a nuestras cartas. Encerraremos a la carta con ellas y así la podremos capturar -

- De acuerdo - dice él.

- Deberías transformar el libro para que la carta pierda parte de su poder, así será más fácil derrotarla - opinó Abel, dirigiéndose a Sakura -

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el libro? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Él vendrá a mi - dijo la bestia, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, invocándolo mentalmente.

En un momento, se hizo presente, saliendo de donde las demás criaturas habían salido anteriormente. Era muy parecido al libro de Clow, pero era de colores más oscuros, debido a que la energía de la carta Muerte estaba influyendo en él.

- Ahora deberás transformarlo antes de que se revele - le indicó Abel.

- ¡Si! - dijo Sakura, al tiempo en que se posicionaba frente al libro, pronunciando un nuevo conjuro: - Libro legendario que perteneciste a Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡Házlo por el nombre de Sakura! -

En un instante, el libro giraba incontrolablemente, hasta que, al final del conjuro, paró en seco, convirtiéndose en el The Legendary Sakura. Al igual que en la transformación del libro de Clow, este libro tenía tonos rosados.

El pendiente de Abel resplandeció por un momento, y del plateado que Eriol le había dado, pasó a ser de color rosa oscuro, por el poder de su nueva dueña.

- Ahora soy tu fiel servidor, Maestra de Cartas - dijo Abel, inclinándose ante ella.

- Llámame Sakura, Abel - le dijo ella, levantando su enorme cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora debían derrotar a la carta.

Sintieron que otras dos presencias se desvanecían. Ilusión y Gemelos habían vuelto a ser cartas, al ser derrotadas por Muerte. En cualquier momento decaerían las demás. Tenían que actuar rápido, pensaban todos.

Pero no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que la carta derrotó a Laberinto y Aro, regresándolos al estado de cartas. Estaba lista para combatir a sus verdaderos objetivos. Se dirigió hacia a ellos rápidamente, comenzando su ataque. Estaba por clavarle a Shaoran nuevamente la cabeza de serpiente que había salido de su mano, cuando chocó con un escudo eléctrico invisible. Abel estaba delante de los Card Captors, protegiéndolos.

- ¡Abel¿Cómo te atreves a revelarte en mi contra¡Atácalos ahora mismo! - dijo Muerte, furiosa.

- Aún no te has dado cuenta¿verdad? - le dijo Abel, sonriendole de forma sarcástica - La Maestra de Cartas ahora es mi ama, y la dueña del libro que ella transformó -

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? - exclamó la carta, sorprendida ante esa respuesta.

- Tú me oíste bien. Por lo tanto, mi misión ahora es proteger a Sakura, a sus seres allegados y, por supuesto, ayudarla a capturarte. Así que¡prepárate! - diciendo esto, abrió su boca y de ella salió un replandor rosado oscuro, dirigido a la carta, la cual recibió el ataque, dejándola un poco más débil que antes, pero no tanto como para continuar su ataque. Abel repitió su ataque, pero esta vez Muerte estaba preparada. Un escudo invisible la protegió del rayo, reflejándolo y lanzándolo hacia la bestia, la cual no tuvo tiempo defenderse y cayó.

- ¡Abel! - Sakura corrió hacia él.

El guardián estaba desplomado en el suelo, pero conciente.

- No... te preocupes por mi... - dijo jadeando - Ahora debes preocuparte por capturar esa carta, antes de que lastime a alguien más - después de decir esto, se desmayó.

- Esa carta es muy fuerte - susurró Shaoran, quien se encontraba al lado de Sakura - Este guardián es más fuerte que todos los guardianes juntos, pero no pudo derrotar a la carta. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, Sakura -

Ella no dijo nada.

- No quiero - dijo de repente - No quiero que vuelva a lastimar a nadie más. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder. Lucharé hasta el final - Sakura tenía un extraño tono en su voz, un tono grave que reflejaba su preocupación ante la desesperanzada situación.

Él tomó ese rostro que tanto amaba sostener y besó a la dueña de aquella piel tersa que aún le hacía sonrojar - Entonces lucharé a tu lado - dijo, al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Sakura sonrió, después del agradable momento, y asintió a esos ojos marrones que la observaban y que le hacían ruborizarse bonitamente.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la carta. Esta los miraba, decidida a exterminarlos en ese momento, por lo que comenzó su ataque como lo había hecho anteriormente. Los Card Captors estaba preparados.

- ¡Vida! - exclamaron ambos, invocando a sus cartas.

Muerte no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de escape, a pesar de que era rápida. Los centauros encerraron a la carta en una enorme esfera resplandeciente. Sakura no perdió ni un segundo.

- ¡Shaoran, por favor, sostén mi báculo, y ayúdame a capturarla! -

Él no tardó en entender de que se trataba aquello. Cuando se enfrentaron con Eriol, Shaoran se le había acercado a ella, y tomando el báculo mágico habían logrado transformar a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad. Ahora debían enfrentarse a aquella situación, que era más grave que la anterior.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamó ella.

En el momento siguiente, el viento sopló sobre los jóvenes que se encontraban bajo el sello del poder de la estrella, mientras la Muerte se dirigía hacia ambos, transformada en carta. Lo extraño era, al verla, que sus tonos no eran ni verdosos ni rosados, sino que eran azulados. Debajo, en lugar de decir Sakura o Shaoran, decía "Sakura y Shaoran".

Ellos observaron asombrados la carta. Las cartas Vida, que aún estaban en sus formas originales, volvieron en tres cartas: La carta Cura, la misteriosa carta de Sakura, que ahora se llamaba "Amor", y la carta Vida de Shaoran.

En eso, Sakura recuerda a Abel, corre hacia él, invoca a Cura y, finalmente, abre los ojos. Ya no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que se levantó. Eriol y los demás fueron al encuentro de los tres. Todos ellos esbozaban una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso Yue.

- Felicidades, Sakura - le dijo Tomoyo, emocionada. Había podido grabar todo, ya que todo el tiempo Eriol las estuvo protegiendo a ella y a Meiling.

- Felicidades a los dos - dijo Eriol. Miró a la pareja, quienes aún sostenían a la carta Muerte. - Ahora tiene una excusa para permanecer juntos - dijo éste, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Sakura quiso preguntar algo que llevaba escondido dentro suyo, y pensó que esa era la oportunidad esperada.

- Entonces... - miró a Shaoran, quien le devolvió la mirada - ...¿te quedarás? -

Él la miró dulcemente y luego la abrazó y besó.

- Si, me quedaré contigo para siempre - le murmuró al oído.

Ella estaba muy emocionada, que se abrazó a él, asfixiándolo un poco.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un inesperado hecho lamentable y su solución**

Habían pasado varios días desde el suceso en el bosque. Un día, Sakura se dirigía al instituto. Su sonrisa evidencia claramente sus pensamientos; patinaba despacio, tranquila.

De repente, ella divisa a su amado, esperándola en el mismo lugar que días atrás ellos se habían encontrado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclama ella, al verlo. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Va hacia él rápidamente para abrazarlo, pero observa que en su rostro no estaba la misma sonrisa con que la recibía. En su mirada se veían el dolor y la tristeza. - ¿Qué te sucede? -

Shaoran estaba indeciso, hasta que finalmente decidió decirle la verdad. Miró esos ojos de esmeralda, y se prometió que, como lo había hecho antes, los llevaría siempre en su corazón.

- Sakura... - susurró. Ella se acercó para oírle claramente. - Sakura... me han llamado desde Hong Kong anoche -

Ella nada dijo, pero estaba temerosa. ¿Sería cierto?

- Mi madre ha enfermado, y me ha llamado a su lado - a Shaoran le estaba costando mucho decir esto. - Debo volver, y no se cuando podré regresar -

Era cierto. Sakura sentía que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Se avecinaba para ella otra espera de la que, esta vez, no sabría si habría un reencuentro.

Lloró incontrolablemente, en brazos del joven. Se sentía desvanecer del dolor.

- ¡No! - exclamaba ella, llorando. - ¡Shaoran, no, por favor¡No me dejes¡Si tú te vas, ya no tendré razón para seguir viviendo! -

Shaoran la abrazaba, escuchando tristemente los lamentos de la muchacha. Era inevitable la separación.

- No digas eso - le susurró. - Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré - intentó consolarla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y miró los ojos profundos de Shaoran. No se le hacía la idea de separarse de nuevo, pero comprendió que no debía ser egoísta en ese momento, por lo que se acercó aún más a él, besándolo. Fue un beso muy largo. Cuando se apartaron unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos, y se despidieron con un "Hasta que volvamos a vernos". Antes de que Shaoran se fuera, ella le detuvo, pidiéndole que no rompiera el contacto por carta. Shaoran le prometió que le escribiría todos los días.

Sakura ya no tenía ánimos para ir al instituto, y se fue a su casa. Al llegar, la recibió Kero, quien estaba muy extrañado ante el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto tan temprano. El señor Kinomoto se había ido hace unos diez minutos, por lo que él había bajado a la cocina y estaba por servirse un rico budín que Sakura le había dicho que era para él, cuando había oído la puerta y se había pegado un susto tremendo, pero se le había pasado cuando la vio.

- Sakura¿que ocurre¿Porqué vuelves tan temprano?-- dejó de hablar al ver el semblante de su dueña, comprendiendo de que se trataba todo el asunto. En eso, un muñeco que era idéntico a Kero, salvo que era blanco con alitas azules, había bajado al oír la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, ama? - le pregunta Abel.

Ella trata de contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logra, y por eso, sube corriendo las escaleras, entra en su cuarto y llora sobre su cama incontrolablemente. Una hora después, se queda dormida.

Se despierta al oír el timbre de la puerta. En su reloj ve que eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Se levanta y va a atender, sin mucho ánimo. Eran Eriol y Tomoyo. Vestían los uniformes, ya que habían salido del instituto y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Sakura, como se lo habían comentado a ella.

- Li nos ha contado todo, Sakura, y vinimos a ver como estabas - dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba tan decaída que no hacía falta que contestara. Eriol decidió darle una esperanza.

- Sakura - empezó - Tú sabes bien lo que Li siente por tí, y él sabe perfectamente que tú le quieres de verdad. Mientras ustedes se quieran, el tiempo no les hará olvidar. Los mantendrá unidos ese sentimiento. Sé paciente y espéralo. Él volverá -

- Tienes razón, pero... - Sakura tenía la voz un poco tomada - Lo he esperado por cinco años, y ahora no se por cuánto tiempo más. También estoy muy mal por lo que le sucede a su madre. Ojalá se recupere -

- Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees, Sakura - le dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó ella.

- Ya verás. Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Volverá más pronto de lo que crees -

Después de ello, Eriol se retiró a pedido de Tomoyo, ya que quería quedarse a cuidar a su amiga, quien ahora se había recuperado un poco, al escuchar los consejos de él.

Tomoyo ya se había retirado, dejándoles el cuidado de la Maestra de Cartas a Kero y a Abel. A Sakura todavía se le revoloteaba por la cabeza dos frases que había escuchado ese día: "Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré" retumbaba la voz de Shaoran. "Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees" esta vez se trataba de Eriol.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Eriol con ello? - se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente.

Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, Sakura volvía del instituto hacia su casa, caminando despacio. Inevitablemente, llegó a ese preciso lugar, donde había concurrido desde la despedida. El parque Pingüino estaba vacío. Se dirigió directamente a su rincón de los recuerdos: los columpios. Estuvo allí media hora, y se disponía a marcharse después de recordar momentos, cuando vio que frente a ella había una persona. No le veía la cara porque ella estaba mirando el suelo. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrar el rostro. Su reacción fue inmediata. Se abalanzó hacia él, sin ninguna duda. Shaoran estaba allí, disfrutando de aquel abrazo, al cual había respondido. Ella se apartó un poco, para obsevar sus ojos con más detenimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Shaoran sonrió.

- Mi madre ya está bien. Se lo debo todo a Eriol, ya que él me había anunciado que mi madre moriría. Me dijo que en el momento en que la viera, mi poder interior le debía ordenar a mi carta que se dividiera -

- ¿Qué se dividiera? - preguntó ella.

- Así es. Se divivió en dos cartas: Cura y Amor, así que utilizé a Cura y mi madre se ha salvado. Vine porque quiero decirte algo muy importante -

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Mi madre me ha dado permiso para que me quede a vivir en Japón, siempre y cuando yo la visitara en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué te parece? -

Sakura estaba sorprendida al oír aquello.

- Entonces... - Sakura se animo a preguntar nuevamente - ...¿te quedarás? -

- Si, para siempre. Y esta vez nada podrá separarme de tí. Me quedaré contigo, Sakura -

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura.

De pronto, una carta Sakura y Shaoran estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas. Era la carta Amor, cuya forma eran dos corazones alados. Ellos sonrieron, comprendiendo que sus cartas se habían fusionado, y luego se miraron directamente a los ojos. Él la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la cintura. Ella posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello y se permitieron, al fin, un beso que sellaría esa promesa de amor eterno que ambos se daban y se darían, eternamente.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Luciérnaga Loka Luciana (muchos me dicen Luchi), aunque en este caso (en los FansFics y en los FanArts), como admiradora de esta serie, me cambio el nombre a Card Captor CRISTAL7. Actualmente tengo 21 años y soy argentina. Este fanfic fue iniciado el 1 de Mayo de 2002 y fue terminado el día 14 de Junio de 2002, luego de casi un mes y medio de duro esfuerzo.

Este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película, ya que me parece ridículo que Sakura esté la peli entera tratando de declararse, hasta que lo final lo hace. ¡Ojo! No menosprecio la peli, solo le doy una crítica¡bah!, una opinión. Pero en realidad esa peli la vi y me gustó.

¡Ufff! Me colgué con la peli. Bue... decía que este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película. Desde ya estoy diciendo que todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic, exceptuando los míos, que los diré más adelante, pertenecen a Clamp.

¡Ah! Me había olvidado de decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y supongo el último (si me pongo las pilas, puede ser que no sea el último). Si me pongo a hacer otro, haré lo posible por relatar sobre los personajes que no nombré y los que no nombré demasiado... Como decía, este fanfic es una preciosa historia de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol y¡sorpresa!, de Ruby Moon y Yue, pero solo una pequeña parte... Aviso que este fanfic tiene un poco de vocabulario variado, me refiero a un vocabulario más protocolario, así que, si no entienden una palabra, sigan las siguientes instrucciones: Diríjanse al "mataburros" más cercano a su mano, y mate al burro que haya surgido dentro suyo. U (jeje, me refiero a un diccionario. En Argentina le decimos así de cariño, bah, los menos brutos le decimos así)...

Todas las cartas que no aparecen en el anime son mías, o séa, las legendarias, al igual que los personajes Nayoki y Abel, son míos, así que¡ojo al piojo! con intentar utilizarlos. Bah! Si lo quieren usar, antes me avisan¿de acuerdo?

Curiosidad: El nombre del guardián nuevo, Abel, lo saqué de Saint Seiya. Es de la peli en que aparece un personaje que es el hermano mitológico de Saori, quien es la reencarnación de Atena. Este personaje, que no se como es el nombre verdadero, se trata de Abel, del cual se cuenta que él mismo se dio el título del Dios del Sol. Es por eso que Abel, el guardián que representa al Sol, lo llamé así. El guardián de la luna lo verán en el fanfic "El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow"

Bueno, con respecto a Meiling... me daba un poco de pena que se quedara sola, así que le inventé un amor que debía esperar (Nayoki). Espero que les haya gustado la partecita que le dediqué a ella en el capítulo 6. Las fechas de cumpleaños que aparecen en ese capítulo son las verdaderas

Con respecto al capítulo 4, en la parte referida a los poderes de Touya (casi al final), lo dejé así para ver si en mi próximo fanfic se cumple... también espero poder mencionar y dar un poco de participación a los personajes secundarios y a las historias que dejé en el olvido con este fanfic referidas a ellos. Creo que me dejé llevar por el asunto de las cartas y quienes tenían relación con ellas, por eso no pude mencionar, por ejemplo, a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko (mi preferida de las amigas de Sakura, ya que yo también soy un ratoncito de biblioteca y uso anteojos), Rika, Sonomi, etc, etc... ¡Deséenme suerte para el próximo intento¡

_Oye Luchi, creo que estás exagerando ¬¬U_

¿Qué querés decir?

_Has tardado aproximadamente un mes y medio en hacer este fanfic¿crees que los lectores se quedarán esperándote hasta que termines un nuevo fanfic, detallando a todos los personajes?_

Kero, sos un malvado (jejeje, disculpen por hablar como los argentinos hablan comunmente). Releí cada capítulo dos o tres veces, para que no quedara ni un solo error, ya que mi teclado es re-viejo, y mis manos estaban frías, por que en el momento en que escribí el fanfic estábamos en invierno TT (¡Odio el invierno con el alma! ¬¬)

_Es lógico, si naciste en verano..._

¡Bueno! Me despido!

_Hey! Yo voy a ser el primero que se despida!_

Tá' bien, Kero... ¬¬U

_(Kero se transforma) El gran Kerberos se despide de los lectores hasta el próximo FanFic de Card Captor CRISTAL7!_

Bue... Kero lo hizo mejor de lo que yo esperaba... Nos vemos! Chau!!

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción:

Cinco años pasaron desde que Shaoran había vuelto a Hong Kong, y Sakura aún anhelaba poder volver a verlo y confesar sus reales sentimientos. Un hecho ocurre: La aparición de Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow. Vencerá La Maestra de Cartas? Léanlo y disfrute!

_ Perdonen que lo estoy modificando cada tanto, pero es que encuentro muchos "horrores" que corregir, y hablo específicamente de que tuve que sacar las caritas por que no se veían nada bien, o directamente me las omitía. Aparte no puedo poner todos mis fanfics, así que ahora lo edito para que se vean tres capítulos por "capítulo". De paso le cambié la pinta, y puse un poco más destacado los títulos de los capítulos. Queda más lindo, no?. Gracias por su comprensión._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones, nostalgia y una hermosa sorpresa**

Era muy tarde. Sakura estaba en su ventana, a altas horas de la noche, observando el gran manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, que era el cielo.

-...Shaoran...- susurraba, mientras daba un profundo suspiro.-¿Porque el destino nos separa?-

En eso, Kero, en su forma original, se despierta.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama él, susurrando también. - ¡Llévame a la cocina, por favor, tengo hambre!-

-¿Tienes hambre después de ese enorme pastel que te dí de postre? Está bién que recibieras una recompensa por ayudarme a asear la casa, Kero, pero esto es demasiado- le reprochó en voz baja Sakura. - Nunca te cansas de comer -

- Perdoname, Sakurita, solo un pequeño tentempié nocturno y me iré a dormir, por favoooor... - rogaba Kero.

- Está bien, igualmente no puedo dormir, así que tomaré un vaso de leche -dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salían de la habitación muy despacio para no despertar a Yue, que dormía allí también.

Lo que no sabían es que él tampoco podía dormir, pero se quedó en la habitación, acercándose a la ventana y contemplando la luna, la cual esa noche estaba particularmente atrayente.

Sakura bajó normalmente, ya que en la casa no había nadie. Touya estaba trabajando en una estación de servicio, atendiendo un negocio a esa hora. Su padre estaba de viaje en una excavasión y no volvería hasta el domingo, por lo que los guardianes podían quedarse en casa en su forma original.

Kero, ahora en su forma falsa, se estaba dando un atracón en el comedor con unas galletas que Sakura había comprado para el día siguiente, que vendría Tomoyo de visita.

Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Era inevitable. El cielo atesoraba los sentimientos secretos que ella le confiaba. Era imposible para ella apartar de su corazón aquel raro sentimiento que sentía hacia ese chico de los ojos marrones; era imposible no recordar los momentos compartidos con él, las alegrías, las penas, las luchas por reunir y transformar las cartas Clow.

- ...Shaoran... - suspira ella.

Pero, por sobre todo, era imposible no recordar el momento en el que él se le había declarado, como después de ese momento, ella se sonrojaba y sentía el pulso rápido dentro de sí cuando él simplemente la miraba. Recordaba también la despedida. Desde ese entonces, ella no se despegaba de "Shaoran", su grisáceo osito de felpa, ni de la misteriosa carta que surgió cuando una lágrima cayó al suelo de su cuarto y apareció de repente, sin explicación, hasta que Sakura, al mirarla, se había dado cuenta de que se trataba, aunque ahora, después de ese suceso, aún no pudo confesarle a él lo que ella sentía en realidad.

Sakura tomó a su osito y lo abrazó, nostálgica.

- ¡Te quiero, Shaoran, regresa conmigo! - susurraba.

En ese preciso instante, Shaoran, en su cuarto, dirigía una mirada de ternura y nostalgia hacia el hermoso cielo, desde su ventana.

- ¡Cuánto te extraño, mi querida Sakura! - susurraba. -¿Realmente querrá volver a verme¿Tendrá alguna respuesta? -

Lo que él no sabía era el regalo que le tenían preparado en su casa, ya que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número quince, mas su familia sabía que él no se iba a acordar, ya que desde que volvió de Japón hace cinco años, no había apartado de su mente aquella niña de ojos color esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa.

Finalmente, Shaoran logró conciliar el sueño, y se durmió pensando en ella.

Sakura, por su parte, fue al living y comprobó que había alguien más que no lograba dormir.

- ¿Tampoco tienes sueño? - preguntó Yue.

- No. Además, Kero quiso comer algo - dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Piensas en el descendiente de Clow? -

Pregunta sorpresiva por parte de Yue. Sakura se sonroja al pensar en Shaoran.

- Si - dijo ella. ¿Para que le iba a mentir, si podía confiar en Yue?

- ¿Lo extrañas? -

- Si, mucho - Sakura se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo.

Yue se quedó callado, pensando, hasta que formuló una importante pregunta: - Sientes algo especial por ese muchacho¿verdad? -

Sakura seguía sonrojada.

- Si, lo quiero -

- ¿Se lo dirás si regresa? -

- No lo sé. Tal vez él ya no me quiera -

- ¿Te lo ha confesado, entonces? -

- Si -

Yue nuevamente se quedó pensando. Realmente él sentía curiosidad por aquel sentimiento.

- Sakura¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo que realmente sentías por él? -

Sakura, sonrojada aún más que antes, y sorprendida nuevamente por la pregunta, sacó su misteriosa carta, se la mostró a Yue y le explicó su origen. Yue quedó impresionado. No tenía idea de que Sakura hubiera tenido el poder para crear una carta nueva. Luego de ello, sintió que no podía seguir preguntando hasta que las cosas se solucionaran entre su ama y Shaoran.

- Me voy a dormir - dijo ella de repente. - Buenas noches, Yue -

- Buenas noches -

En eso Kero, en su forma original, salió al living.

- Aah! He quedado satisfecho! -

- Buenas noches, Kero - dijo Sakura.

- Buenas noches, Sakura - respondió este.

Sakura subió a su habitación, contempló el cielo por última vez, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, pensando en él.

- Shaoran... - susurró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Yue y Kero conversaban.

- Sakura se ve tan deprimida¿qué le ocurrirá? - preguntó Kero.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Kerberos? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nuestra maestra siente algo especial por el descendiente de Clow -

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Está enamorada de ese mocoso!? -

- ¡Habla bajo! - dijo Yue. - Efectivamente. Además, ella a creado una carta gracias a ese sentimiento -

- No me lo ha dicho -

- No entiendo porque no nos había comentado de esa carta antes -

- Yo tampoco lo sé -

Al día siguiente, Shaoran baja a desayunar y encuentra el comedor vacío.

- ¿A donde ha ido todo el mundo? - se pregunta.

Se dirige al living y es asustado por sus hermanas, las cuales lo saludan con un sonoro "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran!"

Shaoran se había quedado allí, sentado en el suelo, atontado. - ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? - se preguntaba.

- Aquí tienes, hijo - le dijo su madre, dirigiéndose hacia él con un colorido... sobre.

- Muchas gracias, madre - dijo él, incorporándose mientras abría el susodicho. En su interior había un pasaje a Japón. Shaoran queda estupefacto.

- Shaoran, debes ir a Japón, ya que extraños sucesos ocurrirán allí, así que mantente alerta. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, pero te llamaré a mi lado si necesito de tu presencia con urgencia - le dijo su madre.

- Si, madre, Muchas gracias, de nuevo -

- ¡Adivina quien irá contigo, Shaoran! - exclamó alguien que estaba detrás de la señora Li.

- ¡Me... Meiling! - Shaoran quedó sorprendido. - ¿Para que querrá ir? - pensaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro, el sueño y La Explosión**

Días después, el señor Kinomoto había vuelto de la expedición el domingo. Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Ese día le tocaba se la encargada de limpiar el salón.

Bajó a desayunar, se despidió y fue rumbo al instituto. Patinaba tranquilamente, y de repente tuvo una extraña sensación, un presentimiento. Fue entonces que, guiada por una corazonada, terminó en el parque Pingüino. Sakura no entendía por que se encontraba allí, pero igualmente fue a su lugar de siempre: los columpios. Cuando llegó, se sentó allí, como esperando a que sucediera algo. Y sucedió. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Sakura¿eres tú? - dijo una voz muy familiar.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a un joven alto, de ojos marrones, que la miraba dulcemente, un tanto sonrojado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó ella, sorprendida, sonrojada, y con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. - ¡Has vuelto! -

Después de unos minutos...

- Mi madre me ha enviado nuevamente, ya que me dijo que pasarían cosas extrañas -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- No lo sé exactamente. Solo me ha dicho que estuviera en constante alerta -

Sakura lo escuchó y recordó que la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño, pero decidió contárselo más tarde, ya que debía ir al instituto. En eso mira su reloj.

- Todavía es temprano, pero será mejor que me apresure, ya que soy la encargada de asear el salón -

- Te acompaño - le dice Shaoran, mirándola a los ojos.

- S...si, está bi...bién - le dice ella, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Recorrieron tranquilamente el trayecto y llegaron con tiempo. Cuando entraron al salón, no había nadie. Sakura dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y se sentó allí un momento. Shaoran, por su parte, se sentó en donde se sienta Tomoyo, y él se le quedó mirándola, embelesado. Sakura se hallaba más bonita que hace cinco años. Por su parte, Sakura había pensado al ver a Shaoran que estaba más guapo que antes. De repente, ella notó que él la miraba.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, sonrojada - Yo... yo... tú me...-

- Buenos días, Sakura - interrumpe Tomoyo. - ¡Li, que sorpresa! -

- Buenos días, Tomoyo - saludó Sakura, decepcionada.

- Buenos días, Daidouji - respondió, quien se levantó y excusándose de que volvería en cuanto lo llamaran para el anuncio, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.

Caminó por el patio del instituto, esperando a que llegara Meiling, que no debía de tardar. Él ya le había dicho que iría a ver a Sakura antes de ir al establecimiento, por lo que ella iría sola esta vez, lo cual a Meiling no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que en los cinco años que pasaron, tuvo tiempo de sobra como para aprender a quererlo de una manera diferente, sintiéndose feliz por la felicidad de su mejor amigo y su primo favorito.

Shaoran seguía allí, esperando la llegada de su prima en la puerta.

- Pero¿a qué hora piensa llegar? - decía impaciente. De repente vio que una chica se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en seco, justamente donde él se encontraba.

- ¡Ah¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo! -

- ¡Meiling¿¡En donde te habías metido!? -

- Es que me quedé dormida - decía ella, con una mano en la cabeza, riéndose.

- Ya veo - dice él - Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde - dijo, mientras los dos entraban en el edificio.

Una vez que las clases del segundo semestre empiezan, la profesora Mitsuki da el anuncio de los recién llegados, y pasan las horas hasta el descanso. En el medio de la clase, Shaoran le había pasado una nota a Sakura para ver si quería almorzar con él. Ella, en un susurro, aceptó. En la hora del almuerzo, fueron a un lugar apartado, sin saber que Tomoyo y Meiling los seguían.

- ¡Si todo sale bien, tendré la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura en el momento en que se declare ¡Qué ilusión! -

- Tú no cambias, Daidouji -

Los jóvenes Card Captors estaban sentados ya, almorzando. Sakura dudaba aún en declararse. Así que decidió hacer tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño -

Shaoran se dispuso a escuchar con atención. De seguro sería una predicción de lo que su madre quiso decirle. Sakura tomo aire.

- Veo el bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino y estoy en un gran claro. Tú estabas frente a mi y 6 cartas Clow giran a mi alrededor, y luego sale una carta de la ronda y la misteriosa carta que he creado con anterioridad sale de mi bolsillo. Esas dos cartas, con un hermoso resplandor, se funden en una y esa carta se une a la ronda de las otras cinco. Pero después... salen de la ronda otras dos cartas, pero éstas me dan miedo. Se fusionan en un oscuro resplandor, la carta se dirige hacia tí y caes... pero luego la carta fusionada cálidamente va hacia tí y, finalmente, te levantas. Y luego veo una figura alada, muy parecida a Kero y a Spinnel Sun, pero no le ví la cara. Encima de la criatura, flotaba un libro. El título del libro no se veía claramente, excepto la palabra final, que era Clow -

Shaoran quedó impresionado y se puso a meditar lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto reacciona.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que habías creado una carta anteriormente? -

- Si, esta carta - dice ella, mientras se la extiende a Shaoran para que la viera.

- ¿Pero, por qué¿Cómo has podido crear una carta? Veo que no tiene nombre - dice él, asombrado. De repente, él la mira de nuevo, mira la extraña figura. - ¿Qué significa? -

- ¿Qué? -

- La figura de esta carta... no sé... me da una sensación extraña al observarla... como si... - ahí Shaoran corta, deja la carta y observa a Sakura directamente a los ojos. - Sakura... -

- ¿Si, Shaoran? - pero al ver la expresión de él, se sonrojó, imaginándose lo que sucedería...

- Sakura... yo... tú me gustas - dijo él. No fue como la vez pasada, ya que esta vez estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que, aunque no hiciera falta, se lo debía de decir a Sakura nuevamente.

- Yo... - titubeó Sakura. Estaba a punto de declararse...

- ¡Esta presencia! - dicen los dos a la vez.

- ¡No puede ser! - dice Sakura. - ¡Es una carta Clow! -

De pronto, se oyen explosiones en el salón de música. Fueron corriendo rápidamente. Muy cerca de allí se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling, pero ninguna sufrió herida alguna. Shaoran entró por la ventana al salón y se encontró frente a una niña de cabello rojizo, corto y rizado, con un largo vestido blanco y turquesa. Ella flotaba sobre el piano, con unas extrañas esferas brillantes, deslizándose entre sus dedos y surgiendo de entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama Shaoran. - Utiliza a Sueño para dormir a todos -

- ¡Si! - dice ella al instante.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... -

- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... -

- ...quien aceptó la misión contigo... -

- ¡Libérate! -

Su báculo aparece e inmediatamente invoca a Sueño. El efecto es inmediato. Solamente Tomoyo y Meiling quedan despiertas.

La misteriosa niña ríe traviesa y le lanza a Shaoran las esferas que tenía en su mano. Él las esquiva y éstas explotan por detrás suyo. La niña, tranquila, hace explotar una ventana, donde queda un enorme hueco y lo atraviesa, flotando como si nada. Sakura advierte que la niña se dirige hacia ella. Lanza las esferas hacia ella, Tomoyo y Meiling, pero Sakura invocó a Escudo. Shaoran hacía todo lo posible por captar la atención de la carta para que dejara de atacar a Sakura...

- Dios del Trueno ¡vé! -

...Pero no le hacía el menor daño. Ella continuaba atacando, cuando, sin previo aviso, una enorme bestia alada se dirigió como un ave de presa, y chocó con la niña, provocando que ella cayera al suelo, con una expresión triste y dolorosa en su rostro. Estaba inmovilizada temporalmente. La figura se dirige a Sakura, seguida de otro individuo alado.

- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Kero.

- Si, Kero, gracias - responde Sakura. - Oye ¿quien esa niña? -

- Es una de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - respondió éste.

- Cartas creadas por el mago Clow y que este ocultó por su enorme poder. Además, son aún más antiguas que las que capturamos antes. Y si no me equivoco, fue un primer intento fallido antes de crear las cartas Clow que capturamos. Vaya, yo creí que solo era una leyenda familiar - dice Shaoran.

- Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero te equivocas: éstas cartas existen - dice Yue. - Hay algunas inofensivas, pero otras que son muy peligrosas. En este caso, ésta es inofensiva -

- ¿¡Inofensiva!? - exclamó Sakura.

- Así es - responde Yue. - Puede haber otras que causen peores daños que este -

- Ya veo - dice Sakura. - Entonces las cartas que vi en mi sueño... -

- ...Son las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - Shaoran terminó la frase por ella.

- ¿Qué carta es ésta? - preguntó ella.

- Esta debe ser la carta Explosión - respondió Kero - Creo que deberás capturarla y sellarla cuanto antes, ya que se está por incorporar. El problema es que es una carta especial, no la puedes capturar con las cartas que antes eran de Clow - le dice a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces como la capturamos? - preguntó ella.

- Prueba con utilizar tu carta - propuso Shaoran.

- ¡Si! -

El problema era que la carta no tenía nombre, por lo que Sakura solo se le ocurrió invocarla pensando en Shaoran, ya que, pensando en él, la había creado. La idea da resultado. La carta es invocada y envuelve a la carta, encerrándola en una especie de burbuja cálida, justo a tiempo, ya que Explosión estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

La carta regresa en una carta Sakura.

- ¿Huy¿Ya la transformé? -

- En efecto. Al sellarla con el báculo que tiene el poder de tu estrella, ya se transforma sin necesidad de hacer otro conjuro - dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, ya que la presencia y la voz eran demasiado conocidas.

- ¡Eriol! - exclama Sakura. - ¿Cuándo has regresado? -

- Ayer a la noche - responde. - Vine para advertirles sobre estas cartas -

- Oye, Sakura - dice Tomoyo. - La gente está empezando a despertarse -

- Rápido, Kero, Yue, ocúltense en lo alto de los árboles y quédense allí hasta que todos se hayan ido. Después vayan a mi casa - dice Sakura.

Los guardianes obedecen.

- Mejor volvamos al lugar donde estábamos antes. Si permanecemos aquí, se vería sospechoso - dijo entonces Meiling.

Todos aprobaron la idea. Mientras se dirigían allí, Sakura observaba a la carta Explosión. Shaoran, que iba a su lado, también la observaba, y también a Sakura. Mientras almorzaban, Eriol hablaba.

- Para poder vencer a las Cartas Legendarias, se necesitaría invocar muchas cartas a la vez -

- ¿¡Cómo¡Si Sakura hace eso, perderá mucha energía, y eso sería fatal para ella! - exclamó Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó, feliz por saber que a él le importaba.

- No lo creo - respondió Eriol. - Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que utilizaste tus poderes¿verdad, Sakura? -

- Si -

- Por lo tanto - continuó Eriol - En todo este tiempo Sakura debe haberse fortalecido bastante y seguramente su nivel de magia a aumentado considerablemente. Me doy cuenta al ver a Yue. Él tiene todos sus poderes intactos y no se encuentra débil -

- Es verdad - reconoció Shaoran.

- Por otra parte... - Eriol mostró una de sus enigmáticas miradas - ...no será necesario invocar todas las cartas -

- Pero si tú acabas de decir... -

- Si, se lo que acabo de decir, Sakura, pero tú has creado una carta que es mucho más poderosa que todas las cartas que transformaste - dijo Eriol - ¿Me permites esa carta que acabas de utilizar, la que creaste tú? -

- Si, Eriol, por supuesto - dijo Sakura.

- Esta carta ha sido creada a partir de una gran sentimiento que posees, Sakura - dijo Eriol.

Ella, por supuesto, se sonrojó por el comentario y porque Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Puede ser...? - pensó él.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El gran momento de los Card Captors y el Color**

De repente, la campana sonó, anunciando el fin del descanso.

- Podemos reunirnos en mi casa, después de clase - dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos.

- Yo iré más tarde con Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun, en sus identidades falsas. Tenemos mucho de que hablar -

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Tomoyo, Meiling ¿Vienen a tomar el té después de clase? -

- Lo lamento, Sakura - le dice Tomoyo. - Pero Meiling y yo tenemos planes. Estaremos allí más tarde - le da una señal a Meiling.

- Ya veo -

- Oye, Shaoran puede acompañarte - dice Meiling.

- ¿¡Eehh!? -

Las clases continuaron normalmente, excepto en el salón de música, por lo que los alumnos de la clase de Sakura no tuvieron clase y salieron temprano.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaban rumbo al punto de reunión. Se detuvieron un momento, en el puente. Aquel, donde hablaron por penúltima vez. Ambos recordaban muy bien todo eso, por lo que Sakura, finalmente, se decidió.

- Shaoran... - ella rompió el silencio, sonrojada a más no poder, extrajo de un bolsillo su carta - Lo que dijo Eriol acerca de esta carta es cierto. La pude crear porque un sentimiento muy importante nació dentro de mi, un sentimiento hacía tí, Shaoran - Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sakura tomó aire. - Shaoran... yo... tú me... tú me gustas -

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y estaba allí, de pie, asombrado y feliz. ¡Sakura le correspondía! Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura era feliz de estar allí, rodeada entre sus fuertes brazos. Luego se apartaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Shaoran tomó ese aterciopelado rostro entre sus manos y se le acercó. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una agradable sensación de felicidad en todo su ser, mientras recibía su primer beso. Shaoran sintió lo mismo. Luego se separaron un poco. Al abrir los ojos, Sakura observó los ojos de Shaoran y su tierna sonrisa. Ambos eran felices y ese sería, indudablemente, un momento dificil de olvidar.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Sintieron la presencia de una de las Cartas Legendarias Clow. Buscaron de donde provenía la presencia y observaron el agua, la cual ya no era azul cristalina, sinó que era violácea. No solo el agua: el cielo, por su parte de celeste pasó a ser dorado y las nubes, de un color entre verde y plateado.

- ¿Pero, que está pasando? - Shaoran estaba nervioso y confundido.

- No lo sé, pero es hermoso¿verdad? - Sakura estaba encantada y asombrada.

- Si, lo sé, Pero sería mejor que transformes tu llave en un báculo -

Cuando Sakura acabó de conjurar el hechizo y tuvo entre sus manos el báculo mágico, aparecen Kero y Yue, en sus formas originales.

- ¡Oh! - exclama Yue. - Esta debe ser la carta del Color -

- ¿La carta del Color? Pues... que maravillosos colores le ha puesto al ambiente -

- ¡No es momento para alabarla, Sakura¡Debemos hallar la ubicación de la carta! - dice Kero.

Todos empezaron a buscar. A pesar de todo, no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos, recogido en un par de hermosos rodetes, que parecía una acróbata vestida de preciosos colores, daba saltos acrobáticos sobre la superficie del agua para terminar posándose en el centro del puente.

Al darse cuenta, Kero alerta a su dueña.

- ¡Sakura¡ Esa es la verdadera identidad de la carta Color! -

Kero se le había acercado mucho a la carta, por lo que esta aprovechó, y con una mirada traviesa en su níveo rostro, posó sus manos en las alas del guardián, que antes eran doradas, y se le empezaron a llenar de muchísimos puntos de distintos colores, muchos de ellos, chillones, formando con todos ellos florecillas. Kero quedó estupefecto, y no fue necesario que la carta le agregara más colores, porque el rostro de la pobre bestía se enrojeció de la verguenza. Se sentía ridiculizado. La carta no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, partiéndose de risa. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad. Invocó su carta como la vez anterior, encerró a Color...

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

...Y la carta transformada, de inmediato, se posó en la mano de su dueña. Sakura, al ver a Kero, pudo comprobar que había vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ella no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Kero, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Ay, Kero¡Te veías muy gracioso cuando la carta te cambió el color tus alas¡! - dijo, y todos rieron. Kero, en cambio, no le veía la gracia ¬¬

Kero y Yue volvieron a sus formas falsas, por lo que Kero tuvo que ir en la mochila de Sakura, y ella, Shaoran y Yukito fueron rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Yukito no preguntó porque estaba en otro lugar, ya que sabía perfectamente que su otro yo había ido allí, así que simplemente acompañó a los Card Captors.

Cuando llegaron, comprobaron que no había nadie, por lo que los guardianes recuperaron sus formas originales. Yue se dio cuenta de que su ama necesitaba estar a solas con Shaoran, por eso es que se llevó a Kero al cuarto de ella, mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres té, Shaoran? -

- Si. ¿Te ayudo? -

- Esta bién -

Y así Shaoran preparaba el té y Sakura buscaba el otro paquete de galletas que había escondido del goloso Kero. Y también, sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, ella sacó un pastel listo para hornear que había sacado del congelador.

Mientras tanto, Kero y Yue discutían el asunto de lo Cartas Legendarias de Clow.

- Mi verdadera inquietud - decía Yue - es saber la razón por la cual las cartas se liberaron -

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero seguramente Eriol podrá aclararnos esa duda. Lo que a mi, en cambio, me inquieta, es saber que fue lo que le pasó a Sakura anoche. Conociéndola, estoy seguro de que estaba teniendo algún sueño que predijera este hecho. Aunque, antes de que yo la despertara, ella pronunció el nombre de ese mocoso, por lo cual tengo dudas de que si fue una predición o solo soño con él -

- Podemos sugerirle que utilize la carta Sueño, para poder ampliar ese sueño, en caso de que haya sido una predicción -

- ¡Buena idea! Le preguntaremos a Sakura sobre lo que soñó y después le comentaremos lo demás a Eriol - djo Kero.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, después de un paseo por la ciudad. Realmente, la relación entre éstas dos chicas había cambiado. Ahora eran más compinches, aunque Meiling la siguiera llamando por su apellido.

Los cinco años también habían influido en Tomoyo. Uno de los cambios más importantes eran sus sentimientos. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Sakura, salvo que ahora, alguien más se había infiltrado en su corazón: el joven Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Eriol le había pasado igual. No entendía como, ni cuando, ni por que; solo sabía que la preciosa Tomoyo, que ahora era más bonita que antes, llegó a ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón. Y en su mente, ni hablar. No se la podía quitar de allí desde que había retornado al Japón. Justamente, en aquel momento, Eriol observaba a Tomoyo desde su cuarto, el antiguo cuarto del mago Clow. El joven estaba allí, en su asiento favorito, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la preciosa muchachita. Cuando de repente entran Nakuru y Spinnel, Eriol quita rápidamente la hermosa imagen.

- ¡Eriol, Spy y yo estamos listos! -

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre tán ridículo - dice Spinnel.

- ¡Pero si es adorable, y te queda muy bien, Spy - dice ella.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos - dice Eriol. Spinnel se mete en un bolso que la muchacha llevaba y se marcharon hacia la casa de Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La importante reunión**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban allí, hablando en el living. Él la había ayudado a preparar todo para las visitas. Conversaban, recordando la captura de la carta Pasado, sonrientes por los momentos especiales que habían pasado esa noche, una noche de confesiones.

- ¡Cuanto problemas nos había causado esa carta! - decía ella.

- Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra la carta Tiempo? Esa si que fue una carta dificil - dice él.

- Estoy de acuerdo -

- Por otra parte... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si hay algo que no olvidaré fue cuando transformaste a Flote ¿lo recuerdas? -

- Mmm... ¿en la exposición de ositos? -

- ¡Sí¡Creí que no lo ibas a recordar! Yo la recuerdo muy bien... -

- ¿Y, por qué? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Por ser el día en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti -

Sakura también sonrió . Shaoran la besó. Era un hermoso beso. Kero y Yue estaban en la mitad de la escalera, sintiendo la presencia de Clow, es decir, que Eriol estaba muy cerca. En eso ven la escena y Kero, por supuesto, deseaba interrumpirlos, pero Yue posó su mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que observara atentamente.

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Kerberos? - decía Yue, en voz baja.

- ¿De qué? - Kero aún estaba furioso.

- El mago Clow jamás experimentó el sentimiento que Sakura experimenta ahora. No sabemos con certeza sobre ese sentimiento tan especial -

Kero miró a Yue.

- Veo que estás curioso por experimentar ese sentimento, Yue -

Yue se asombró. Kero no era tan observador... hasta ahora...

- Es que... solamente quiero saber de que se trata. Mira - le señaló a Sakura, quien en ese momento se la veía muy sonriente. Kero la observó atentamente. - ¿No lo ves? Sakura se ve muy feliz al lado del descendiente de Clow. Yo quiero saber por que, pero quería esperar un tiempo para preguntar -

- Tienes razón -

- ¿En qué? -

- Es cierto lo que dices. Sakura se ve feliz con ese mocoso¿por qué? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que debo de desistir. Si Sakura realmente encontró la felicidad estando al lado de él, creo que no voy a interferir -

- Una decisión favorable para todos, Kerberos. Sin duda alguna -

En eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Eran Meiling y Tomoyo. Kero y Yue bajan y se dirigen al living, para esperar a Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a la cocina a preparar los últimos toques. Tomoyo supervisaba el trabajo realizado por Sakura, por que hacía años que le había enseñado a la Maestra de Cartas los trucos para hacer unos pasteles deliciosos. Ella esperaba poder agasajar a Shaoran con ese pastel, mientras que Tomoyo esperaba hacer lo mismo con Eriol, ya que ella también había llevado un postre helado. A todo esto, Sakura ya le había puesto al tanto a su amiga de los últimos acontecimientos.

Shaoran también estaba haciendo lo mismo con Meiling.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? - preguntó ella.

- Si... -

- ¿Y qué te respondió? -

- Ella siente lo mismo que yo -

- ¡Qué bien¡- Meiling abraza a su primo y luego va a la cocina. - Kinomoto ¿puedo hablar contigo? -

- Seguro. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Tomoyo? -

- ¡No, para nada! Además, el pastel está muy bien, así que mételo en el horno y recuerda que debes estar atenta al tiempo -

- No te preocupes, Daidouji, yo la ayudaré ahora - dijo Meiling.

Tomoyo fue al pasillo y Shaoran estaba allí, por lo que decidió hablar con él.

- Oye Li ¿es verdad? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Sakura? -

- Si... -

- ¡Cuanto me alegro! -

Mientras tanto...

- Mmm... huele muy bien, creo que ya casi estará listo - dijo Sakura, controlando el tiempo.

- Oye, Kinomoto... -

- ¿Si? -

- Shaoran me lo ha contado todo. Solo quiero decirte que lo que te escribí hace tiempo es verdad: ya no quiero a Shaoran como antes. Ahora es mi mejor amigo, así que espero que sea feliz a tu lado. Y sé muy bien que lo será -

- Gracias, Meiling. Oye¿has encontrado a alguien en especial? -

Meiling se sonrojó bonitamente.

- Si. Su nombre es Nayoki. Vino de visita a Hong Kong hace cuatro años, nos conocimos, y desde entonces nos comunicamos por e-mail -

- Y... ¿te gusta? -

- Si... -

- ¿Él te ha correspondido? -

- Si. Había vuelto a Hong Kong hace dos años especialmente para decírmelo -

- Igual que Shaoran, solo que ahora estamos con las cartas nuevas -

- Es verdad. Bueno, si no me equivoco, Kinomoto, creo que ya es hora de sacar el pastel - dijo Meiling. - Iré con Shaoran y Daidouji -

- De acuerdo - dice Sakura, mientras extraía del horno un hermoso pastel de fresas.

Por otra parte...

- La presencia de Clow es cada vez más cercana. Ya no debe de tardar en venir - decía Yue.

- Mejor que se apresure, ya estoy oliendo ese delicioso pastel que Sakura acaba de hornaer - Kero estaba impaciente por incarle el diente a ese postre.

Se oye nuevamente la puerta. Esta vez es abierta. Sakura, extrañada, le pidió a Shaoran que se fijara quien era. Éste, al acercarse a la puerta, vio que se trataba de Touya, y éste, al ver a Li, se disgustó muchísimo, y viseversa.

Sakura salió de la cocina.

- ¿Acaso llegó Eriol, Shaoran? - Sakura se sorprende al ver a Touya - ¡Her... hermano! Creí que estarías trabajando en la universidad -

- Olvidé unos apuntes - dijo. - ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí? -

- ¡Está aquí por que yo lo he invitado! - Sakura estaba furiosa.

En eso, Touya se percata de la presencia de Yue y Kero en el living, por lo que decidió quedarse con ellos. Él había perdido sus poderes y desde hace cinco años que no veía a su madre. Lo que Touya no sabía era que Yue estaba preparado para devolverle el favor.

En eso los guardianes y los Card Captors sienten la presencia del mago Clow, y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró, obviamente, con Eriol, Nakuru y Spinnel. La chica los hace pasar y Nakuru explotó de alegría al ver al hermano de Sakura.

- ¡Touya, que sorpresa! - exclama ella, colgándose del cuello de éste.

- Pesas mucho, Akisuki - contesta él, con un dejo de acidez.

- Nakuru... - Eriol la llamó. Enseguida la chica se tranquilizó y retornó a su verdadera forma, al igual que Spinnel. - Ahoras les podré decir todo acerca de la nuevas cartas -

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos que se revelan**

- Muy bien. Ahora¿alguien desea preguntarme algo para empezar? -

- Si - dijo Yue - ¿Cómo fue que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se liberaron? -

- Buena pregunta - dijo Eriol, y respondió: - Como yo poseo la memoria de Clow, sé que él las había ocultado por que una de ellas tenía la capacidad de convertirse y hacerse pasar por un humano con poderes y, por lo tanto, dominar a las demás. Esta carta pudo haber despertado cuando reunió la energía suficiente como para manejarse ella sola, manejar a sus compañeras y para poder liberarse del libro donde todas se encontraban -

- ¿El libro¿Hay un libro mágico anterior a The Clow? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Si. Se llama The Legendary Clow. Este libro tiene poderes mayores que el libro The Clow. Al igual que este, The Legendary Clow también puede otorgarle a la carta más poderosa una llave mágica, como la que Sakura utilizaba para capturar las cartas Clow, e incluso la carta puede hacer uso del lenguaje verbal. Para que las cartas no se pudieran liberar, el mago Clow puso a la custodia a un guardián, pero me temo que este también es más poderoso que Kerberos y Yue juntos, y además tiene la misma fuerza que Spinnel Sun y Ruby Moon. Si la carta reunió el poder suficiente como para controlar al guardián, lo cual no es imposible, entonces ni Kerberos ni Yue podrán hacer nada ellos solos en contra de él -

Kero y Yue quedaron impactados. Se miraron uno al otro, miraron a Sakura y luego a Eriol. Comprendieron que no iban a poder ayudar a su ama tanto como ellos quisieran. De repente, a Yue se le ocurrió una idea.

- Nosotros solos no podríamos, pero si Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun nos ayudaran, tal vez... - pensaba él.

- No tienes porque alarmarte, Yue - le respondió Eriol. Yue se sorprendió. - Puede haber la posibilidad de que la carta no haya reunido la cantidad suficiente de magia para controlarlo. Si tenemos suerte, él nos ayudará a enfrentarla y enfrentar las cartas que ella mande -

- Pero¿y si no es así¿Qué haríamos si la carta puede controlar al guardián? -

- Entonces pondremos en práctica tu plan. Es bastante bueno - le extendió una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

Shaoran interrumpió, en su afán por saber más del asunto.

- ¿Cuántas cartas hay? - preguntó.

- Hay 6 cartas: Explosión, que es la que Sakura capturó; Color, Deseo, Enfermedad, Cura y la más fuerte de las 6, la que es capaz de controlar a las demás: el Odio -

- Cuando estabamos viniendo hacía aquí, Sakura capturó la carta Color. Muéstrasela, Sakura - dijo Kero

Sakura le extendió la carta a Eriol.

- ¡Bien hecho! - dijo éste. - Las cartas no actúan solas, como las cartas Clow, sino que Odio las manda, ella está al tanto de lo que te sucede, lo que sucede a tu alrededor y también está pendiente de las personas que están cercanas a tí. Incluso las que no poseen magia. Por eso, debes estar en constante alerta -

Fue en ese momento cuando Shaoran recordó las palabras de su madre: - Cosas muy extrañas ocurrirán en Japón, así que mantente alerta -

- Me pregunto cual será la siguiente carta - preguntó este.

- De eso no estoy seguro - dijo Eriol - Ahora sabemos que a la carta solamente le quedan las cartas Deseo, Cura y Enfermedad, su guardián e incluso ella podría atacar también. Debemos prepararnos para que podamos enfrentarla a ella y a las demás -

- Entonces... - Sakura finalmente habló - ¿nos ayudarás? -

Eriol sonrió

- Desde un punto de vista, si - dijo - No me corresponde a mi enfrentarme con ellas, ya que tú eres la Maestra de las cartas Clow y de los guardianes, y tienes ahora la obligación de capturarlas. Lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte buscando la manera de enfrentarlas -

- Entiendo - dijo Sakura. En eso ella recuerda que debe servir el té. Ella hace ese comentario, cuando Touya se levanta.

- Bueno, yo me regreso a la Universidad. Después me iré a trabajar desde allí. Volveré muy tarde, no me esperes - dice, mientras sube las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.

Sakura, después de esto, va a la cocina para preparar todo. En eso, los guardianes de Sakura y los de Eriol, diciendo que debían hablar, se dirigen al cuarto de Sakura, de manera que en la sala solamente quedaron Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran. Y en eso...

- Iré a la cocina a ayudarle a Sakura - dice Shaoran.

- Yo también - dijo Meiling, y los primos se retiraron, dejándolos solos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta. Touya se había retirado de allí.

Tomoyo, algo sonrojada, se levanta.

- Iré a ayudar a Sakura... - dice ella, pero Eriol la estaba detiene tomándola suavemente de un brazo.

- Espera - dice él. - Espera, Tomoyo... -

Ella se sorprendió. Eriol la había llamado por su nombre...

- Hiragizawa, tú... -

Él enrojeció un poco. Estaba decidido. Lo haría en ese preciso momento.

- Tomoyo... - tomó aire silenciosamente -...Quiero decirte que tú me... -

- El té está listo - dice Sakura, pero ella al ver la escena, aunque fuera un poco despistada, se dio cuenta de que entró en un mal momento. - Perdónenme, creo que no debí... -

- Está bien, Sakura - dijo Eriol, con un dejo de decepción, del cual todos los demás se dieron cuenta, excepto Sakura e, incluso, Tomoyo. Aunque ella siempre era observadora en las miradas y características de los demás, esa vez estaba tan sorprendida por el momento anterior que ni siquiera atinó a decir nada, solamente se sentó en silencio.

- Bueno - dijo Sakura - Espero que les guste este pastel. Lo preparé yo misma - y le faltó poco a Sakura para decir: "- Lo preparé yo misma, especialmente para tí, Shaoran - ", pero pensó que debía guardarse ese comentario para algún otro momento. Ella estaba nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que convidaba a unas visitas con un pastel hecho por ella.

En eso, al terminar de servir, todos prueban el pastel.

- Este es el primer pastel que hago yo sola, así que espero que les guste -

- Sakura, este pastel está exquisito - dijo Eriol.

- Lo mismo digo - dice Meiling.

- ¡Te ha salido muy bien, Sakura! - exclama Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias - contesta ella.

En eso, Sakura mira a Shaoran, el cual le sonríe.

- Está delicioso, Sakura -

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, feliz por haberle servido un postre hecho por ella a su querido Shaoran.

Después de ello, siguieron conversando de otros temas por un par de horas, dejando a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow en el olvido. En eso, se hace la hora de la cena.

- ¿Se quedan a cenar? - preguntó la dueña de casa.

- Si - dijeron todos. En eso vienen Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun.

- Eriol, queremos pedirte permiso para regresar a la mansión - dijo Ruby Moon.

- Esta bien - responde él.

Antes de que se fueran, a Spinnel Sun se le veía un poco decepcionado, pero Eriol decidió que hablaría con él después.

En eso baja Kero, en su forma original.

- ¿Y Yue? - preguntó Sakura.

- Se quedó dormido - respondió Kero. En su rostro había una sonrisa alegre y triunfal.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigen a la cocina, para preparar todo.

- Oye, Kerberos ¿Porqué Spinnel Sun tenía tan mala cara? - pregunta Eriol.

Kerberos se ríe, orgulloso.

- Le he ganado en los video juegos. No hay duda de que soy el mejor - dice y ríe de forma un poco vanidosa, mientras una gota cae de las cabezas de Eriol y Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Meiling preparaban la cena, y Sakura tendía la mesa, para después seguir encargándose. Una hora más tarde, la cena estaba lista. Kero, para ese tipos de situaciones, cambia a su forma falsa, y así poder comer con mayor comodidad U. Todos cenaron muy bien, y luego le seguía el postre que Tomoyo había preparado. Al igual que la situación anterior con respecto a Sakura con su pastel, Tomoyo esperaba la opinión de Eriol. Este, sonriendo, no tardó en responder.

- Está delicioso, Daidouji -

Ella quedó asombrada nuevamente ¿Adonde había ido a parar esa confianza que Eriol le había dado en el momento que estaban solos¿Porqué no le había llamado por su nombre en ese momento? - Tal vez - pensó - Eriol no quiera tener esa confianza delante de los demás... - Ella solo dijo un "Gracias" un poco triste, por respuesta.

Eriol se dio cuenta de ello, y comprendió que se había precipitado muchísimo al tratar tan confiadamente a Tomoyo anteriormente, pero decidió remediarlo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Una vez que terminaron, conversaron un poco más y, finalmente, los invitados decidieron que era hora de retirarse. De repente, Shaoran se le ocurre una idea.

- Sakura, si quieres me quedo a ayudarte a limpiar... - le dijo, un poco sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió, también con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias -

- Meiling¿tú te puedes adelantar? - preguntó él.

- Si, Shaoran, no hay problema, iré con Daidouji -

- Si no les molesta, las acompaño - dijo un Eriol algo tímido, pero enigmático como siempre.

- Yo no tengo problema, y Daidouji tampoco lo tiene¿verdad? - dijo Meiling, con un guiño disimulado dirigido a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, solo atinó a responder que no le molestaba, pero su mirada se veía triste, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Meiling se dio cuenta, pero nada dijo, por lo que los tres se despidieron de los Card Captors y se retiraron.

- A Tomoyo se la veía un poco extraña¿verdad? - comentó Sakura, mientras lavaba los platos. Ella rara vez se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que los demás ocultan, pero la mirada de Tomoyo después de la cena era demasiado sospechosa para Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shaoran, quien estaba secando los platos que Sakura le iba alcanzando.

- ¿No notaste algo en su mirada? Era como si... como si estuviera muy triste - dijo Sakura, meditando nuevamente el rostro de su amiga.

- Puede ser... - dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol estaban caminado por la calle. En eso llegan a una esquina y se detienen.

- Bueno, hasta aquí les puedo acompañar - dice Meiling. - Nos vemos, cuídense -

- Hasta luego - la despidió Tomoyo, viendo como Meiling se alejaba rápidamente. Tomoyo se quedó allí...

- ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Eriol.

- Si - dijo Tomoyo.

Había pasado unos interminables e infinitos minutos de un silencio incómodo del que ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta, mientras hacían la caminata.

- Tomoyo... - dijo Eriol, al fin.

Tomoyo no aguantó más y se detuvo.

- ¿Porqué, Eriol? - dijo, causando la sorpresa del muchacho. Él se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda a ella - ¿Porqué me lastimas así? En un momento demuestras confianza y al momento siguiente haces como que nada ha pasado - ella estaba cabizbaja y sonrojada.

Eriol se dio cuenta que su inquietud la había lastimado profundamente. Fue entonces que aprovechó para solucionar de una vez por todas ese embrollo.

- Tomoyo... - Eriol se dio la vuelta lentamente, se acercó y posó sus manos en aquellos hombros. Ella levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia aquellos enigmáticos ojos que la miraban dulcemente, en un rostro sonrojado, pero serio. - Tomoyo, no es mi intención lastimarte... pero pensé que te había molestado que me hubiese confiando así, tan repentinamente, pero veo que al intentar remediar la situación, la empeoré. Perdóname, me tomé esa libertad porque ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por tí... Tomoyo, tú me gustas -

Tomoyo no atinaba hacer o decir nada. Estaba emocionada. Y tomó la importante determinación.

- Eriol, tú también me gustas. Eres una persona muy especial para mi y... - fue entonces cuando ella dejó de hablar, siendo interrumpida por Eriol, quien, al oír ello, solo pudo acercarse aún más a ella y darle todo su amor en un beso, al mismo tiempo en que ella entregaba su corazón por medio de sus labios.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El misterio de Yue, la carta traidora y la pena de Meiling**

Sakura y Shaoran se habían quedado dormidos en el living, mirando una hermosa película romántica que estaban pasando. En eso ella se despierta, y, despacio, se levanta sin despertarlo. Al rato vuelve con una manta y lo cubre, observándolo con ternura.

- Se ve aún más guapo cuando está dormido - pensaba. Como ella también tenía sueño, se cubre con la manta e inmediatamente se queda dormida, a su lado.

Shaoran se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y que debía de volver, y vio a Sakura a su lado, tan hermosa, durmiendo tranquilamente, y pensó que sería mejor llevarla a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó allí, Kero, en su forma original, y Yue, estaban dormidos también. Shaoran depositó a Sakura en su cama y la cubrió. En eso...

- ¿Eres feliz? -

Yue estaba de pie, ante él.

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran estaba un poco confundido.

- ¿Eres feliz junto a Sakura? -

- Si - Shaoran no dudó en decírselo, por que fue Yue el que le había ayudado a descubrir su verdaderos sentimentos hacia Sakura.

Yue dudó, pero deseaba saber. - ¿Tanto la quieres? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Daría mi vida por ella - respondió sin dudarlo.

El guardián quedó conforme con la respuesta, deseoso de experimentar ese sentimiento. Nadie podría saber porque estaba tan curioso. Además, por alguna misteriosa razón, alguien aparecía en su mente, y sospechaba que lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ese ser era algo similar. Debía sacarse la duda pronto...

- Ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta - dijo Yue, finalmente.

Después de que Shaoran se retira, Yue sube nuevamente a la habitación y observa un momento a Sakura. Lo que él esperaba era que ella les enseñara a los guardianes sobre este sentimiento, como el mago Clow les había enseñado lo que es la amistad, la tristeza, la ira, y otros sentimientos, excepto el amor que se tiene entre dos personas, porque no lo experimentó. Yue abre la ventana, sale por allí, la vuelve a cerrar, observa a Sakura por última vez, y se dirigió a su casa, es decir, a la casa de Yukito.

Así pasó la noche, tranquilamente... si no fuera por un extraño suceso que se desarrollaba en el bosque, cerca del parque Pingüino...

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - pregunta una chica de oscuro cabello largo y ojos rojos, al parecer humana... mostrando una mirada de enfado.

- Si, no soporto la idea de que tú me controles. Tú estás hecha por el odio, y yo no cumpliré lo que me pidas porque no tienes corazón - le respondió una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Esta era de menor edad que la muchacha con la que hablaba y tenía en su espaldas un par de grandes alas verdes y finas como la seda, semejantes a la de los colibríes.

- Vete, si quieres, pero no sobrevivirás sin mis poderes - dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maligna.

- No me importa - dijo la niña, la cual se elevó hacia la noche, ocultando su presencia para que la muchacha no la encontrara. Sabía perfectamente adonde tendría que ir si no quería morir en manos de aquel malvado ser.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despierta al toque del reloj. Había sentido la presencia de una carta Clow, pero lo extraño era que estaba demasiado cerca, como si estuviera a su lado... En eso ve a Kero, en su forma original, quien la estaba observando.

- ¿Tú también sientes esa presencia, Kero? -

- Si, se siente muy fuerte... mmm... - Kero estaba meditando, ya que, al igual que Sakura, sentía demasiado cerca la presencia. De pronto, sin previo aviso, aparece lentamente al lado de la puerta, frente a Sakura, la niña que había escapado del bosque.

- ¡Sakura¡Esa es la verdadera forma de la carta Deseo¡Debes capturarla! -

Ella estaba por invocar al báculo, cuando, sin previo aviso, el libro sale del otro cajón, se abre y deja salir a la carta Espejo, quien aparece y se transforma en el doble de Sakura.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Sakura.

La carta Clow, al parecer, triste, miró fijamente a los ojos a la carta Espejo por unos momentos, y ésta después empezó a hablar.

- Ama, la carta me a comunicado lo que le ha ocurrido ayer a la noche - dicho esto relató lo sucedido - Es por eso que ha venido aquí a entregarse voluntariamente, para que tú seas su ama -

Después de que la carta Espejo terminó de hablar, la carta Deseo se transformó en un haz de luz, para posarse en una carta Sakura, en la mano de ésta. Después de ello, la carta Espejo retornó a su forma de carta, en el libro, el cual volvió a su sitio.

Sakura estaba allí, embobada, sin saber que decir. Kero reaccionó, retornó a su forma falsa y una sonrisa asomó en la carita del pequeño león.

- Sabía que Deseo no iba a dejarse manejar por Odio. Es una carta que puede independizarse de los seres que no tienen corazón. Por eso eligió quedarse contigo, Sakura - dijo Kero, quien cambió su expresión, enigmático y serio. - Pero fue un acto muy riesgoso -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow sobreviven por el poder que Odio les dá. Al traicionarla, Deseo estuvo a punto de convertirse en una carta común y corriente, ya que no tenía a nadie para que le otorgara energía. Pero sabiendo que tú eras la Maestra de Cartas, vino inmediatamente, porque sabe que tú nunca la utilizarías para hacer maldades -

A todo esto, el tiempo había pasado...

- ¡Uuyy¡¡Se me hace tarde!! -

Se cambió rápidamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia el comedor. Kero se quedó allí, en el cuarto. Con su poder, hizo que el libro saliera nuevamente y se abriera. Sacó a todas las cartas que había allí y las metió en la carterita especial donde Sakura las llevaba siempre. Finalmente, la última carta que guardó fue a Deseo. Sakura ya había bajado al comedor.

- ¡Buenos días! - saluda ella.

- Buenos días, Sakura - Fijitaka respondió el saludo.

- Buenas tardes, monstruo - le dijo Touya, para enojarla.

- Bue-nos-días, hermano. ¡Y yo no soy ningún monstruo! - Touya había logrado su objetivo. La hizo enfadar.

- Pues creo que otro monstruo no gritaría tanto como tú, monstruo - dijo él. Lo que ganó con ello fue que Sakura le pisara fuertemente un pie.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sakura volvió al cuarto y encontró su carterita en la cama.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya he guardado todas las cartas - dijo Kero, al ver la pregunta que venía.

- Gracias, Kero. ¡Nos vemos! -

Salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya me voy! - se despedía mientras la abría.

- ¡Ve con cuidado! - le dijo su padre.

Patinó tranquila, pero velozmente, admirando la belleza de los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían suavemente, y disfrutando de la brisa matinal. En eso, ve a alguien en el lugar donde antes Yukito esperaba a los hermanos Kinomoto para acompañarlos en el trayecto, hace 3 años. Era Shaoran.

- Buenos días, Shaoran - le saluda Sakura.

- Buenos días, Sakura - le responde Shaoran. Ella se acerca y él la besa en la mejilla dulcemente. Sakura, algo sonrojada, esboza una hermosa sonrisa, de la cual Shaoran disfruta plenamente mientras caminaba hacía el instituto, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Llegaron allí y fueron al salón. Tomoyo y Meiling saludan a los jóvenes recien llegados y ellos les respondieron el saludo. En eso entra la profesora Mitsuki y todos toman sus lugares.

- Les daré una anuncio. A llegado un alumno desde Inglaterra, al cual ustedes deben de conocer bien... -

- ¿Podría ser...? - preguntó en voz baja Sakura a Tomoyo.

- Seguramente - dijo ella, sonrojándose bonitamente al pensarlo.

- ...Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Eriol Hiragizawa - decía la profesora mientras hacía pasar a Eriol. Él dirigió su mirada a la clase, hasta posarla en la de Tomoyo, y luego sonrió. Lo mismo hizo ella, quien seguía sonrojada. Sakura observó ello, pero no se percató de nada.

- Veamos¿adónde te sentarás...? - divagaba la profesora - ¡Es cierto! Hay un lugar delante de Daidouji. Puedes sentarte allí - decía, a medida de que Eriol se acercaba al lugar indicado, sin dejar de observar a Tomoyo, hasta que se sentó. Continuaron las clases sin tropiezos, y sonó la campana indicando el descanso y se decidió que almorzarían todos juntos.

- ¡Qué bueno que te tocó en el mismo salón que nosotros, Eriol! - dijo Sakura, mientras estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

- Oye Eriol... - dijo Tomoyo, que, al estar sentada a su lado, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho cariñosamente, para sorpresa de todos - ¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirles? -

- Creo que ya no es necesario, Tomoyo - dijo él, tomandola del mentón y acercándolo hacia sí para darle un beso que dejó aún más atónitos a sus amigos, pero contentos, en especial Sakura, por saber que los jóvenes se habían encontrado y eran felices uno junto con el otro.

Meiling, al darse cuenta de la incómoda escena, decidió retirarse.

- Creo estoy de más en este momento, así que nos veremos luego - dijo ella, simulando una falsa sonrisa, la cual fue evidente para todos, excepto para Sakura.

Eriol nada dijo. Al ser la reencarnación del mago Clow, lo sabía todo y no le hacía falta preguntar. Tomoyo, por su parte, tampoco preguntó. Sabía la razón de esa actuación por parte de Meiling, ya que ella le había contado sobre su pesar. Shaoran veía claramente la situación que vivía Meiling al observar a Eriol y a Tomoyo. No podía evitar querer intentar consolar a su querida prima, su gran amiga, por lo que decidió acompañarla. Sakura no se dio cuenta ni dijo nada, ya que no percibía lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

- Te acompaño, Meiling - dijo Shaoran. - Vuelvo luego - dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- Si - dijo ella.

Los jóvenes fueron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, adonde no pudieran ser ni vistos ni oídos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y recorrieron el rostro de la joven. A pesar de que le daba la espalda a Shaoran, éste no tardó en darse cuenta.

- No llores, Meiling - le decía. - ¿Quieres hablar? -

Ella se dio la vuelta y él le vio una mirada que hacía ver claramente el gran sufrimiento interno que ella guardaba en su corazón.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, llorando en su hombro. Él posó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y tratando de consolarla. - Sé lo que Nayoki siente por mi, y también sabe que le correspondo, pero¡lo extraño demasiado¡Hace dos años que no se nada sobre él! - decía ella, sin parar de llorar.

- Tranquilízate, Meiling - le decía su primo. - Ya verás que pronto regresará a tu lado, no llores. Creo que Nayoki no querría verte en el estado en que estás. Hazlo por él, sé paciente y espéralo. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Tienes toda la razón - decía ella, separándose de él, lentamente. - Aunque no puedo evitar ponerme así cuando los veo a Hiragizawa con Daidouji, o a tí con Kinomoto. - Meiling continuaba llorando, pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. - Lo amo demasiado - susurró.

- Házlo por él¿de acuerdo? - dijo Shaoran, dándole un pañuelo.

Meiling, finalmente, luego de un rato largo, secó su rostro, dejó de llorar, y extendió una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Shaoran. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes decir las palabras justas, las palabras que la persona con la que estás necesita escuchar - dijo ella, y le besó la mejilla, como agradecimiento.

Shaoran sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y repitió nuevamente: - Hazlo por Nayoki. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Si - respondió la chica, quien después de ello se levantó, al mismo tiempo que su primo, y después de secar su rostro para que no se notara de que estuvo llorando, se encaminó junto con Shaoran adonde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que solamente se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol.

- ¿Donde está Sakura? - preguntó inmediatamente Shaoran.

- Cerca del salón de música. Dijo que iría allí y que se encontraría con todos nosotros en el salón de clases, cuando terminara el descanso - respondió Tomoyo.

- Iré con ella. Los veré al final del descanso - dijo él y se fue.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que la encontró, sentada debajo de un gran árbol, reclinándose en él. Shaoran no podía ver su expresión, ya que estaba de espaldas, y por lo tanto, ella no lo vio acercarse, así que él decidió quedarse detrás sin que se diera cuenta. Ella miraba algo que tenía en sus manos y él descubrió que era el antiguo calendario de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura. Se lo había mostrado una vez. Lo que le parecía extraño era que tenía en su mano un lapiz verde oscuro. Mientras pasaba lentamente las páginas, se veían y hacía otras anotaciones como: "23 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Eriol; 25 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Meiling; 3 de Septiembre: Cumpleaños de Tomoyo; 25 de Diciembre: Cumpleaños de Yukito..." y otras fechas que la muchacha agregaba poco a poco. Él estaba tan cerca que veía claramente. En eso, ella le da vuelta al calendario en el mes de Julio, y anota algo. Cuando termina, se queda mirando lo que había escrito. Él leyó, asomándose por encima de su cabeza, que había redondeado el número 13, y una línea sobresalía para poner "Cumpleaños de Shaoran". Esto le hace sonreir, y entonces, posa sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, ésta se sobresalta, se da la vuelta y lo ve allí, sonriéndole.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida. Estaba por decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó tomando su rostro y besándola. Luego se sentó a su lado, abrazado a ella y viceversa.

- Oye, Sakura... -

- Dime -

- ¿Cuando empezaste a usar ese calendario? -

- Desde hace unos días, cuando mi papá me dio permiso, a cambio de que marcara con otro color. Pero con todos los sucesos, no pude continuar. Ahora pude, pero después tengo que seguir... -

En eso, la campana suena. Ellos se encaminan hacia el salón de clases.

- ¡Qué corto es el descanso! - se quejó Sakura.

- ¿No será que el tiempo se nos pasó volando? - comenta Shaoran, mirándola dulcemente.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Regresaron al salón y el resto del tiempo pasó rápidamente, exceptuando el hecho de que Eriol les pasó a todos un papel, en el cual los invitaba a su casa, después de clase, para tomar el té. Todos le susurraron que con mucho gusto irían.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cambios del tiempo y la Enfermedad**

Al término de las clases, tomaban un camino conocido que los guiaba a la antigua mansión de Clow. Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling iban juntas adelante, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran las seguian un poco alejados. Todos conversaban entre sí.

- Oye, Daidouji, cuéntanos que ocurrió - dijo Meiling, curiosa.

Tomoyo contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sus oyentes quedaron emocionadas.

- Te felicito, Tomoyo - le dijo Sakura, contenta.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Shaoran conversaban.

- ¿Por qué motivo nos invitaste a tu casa, Hiragizawa? -

- Puedes llamarme Eriol, Li. Solamente para pasar un rato entre amigos. Todo lo referente a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se dijo en la casa de Sakura -

- ... -

- Se que estabas por preguntármelo, así que decidí contestar - Eriol, diciendo esto, se dibujó en su rostro una de sus clásicas sonrisas enigmáticas. - Por cierto... - Eriol cambió su expresión rápidamente para ponerse serio - ¿Has visto a los guardianes de Sakura últimamente ¿Ocurrió algo? -

Shaoran recordó, al oír esa pregunta, las preguntas que Yue le formuló la noche anterior, por lo que se lo comentó a Eriol.

- Me lo imaginaba - murmuró para sí. Era de imaginarse que eso ocurriría, ya que su guardiana le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo, y se le veía la curiosidad que reflejaba al hablar del asunto.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Shaoran.

- No ocurre nada. Solo deseaba saber - dijo Eriol. La conversación había terminado justo a tiempo, al detenerse todos ante el portal de la mansión. Eriol la abrió mágicamente, entraron, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio, mientras éste cerraba el portal con el mismo método de cuando lo abrió.

Entraron, caminaron por el largo pasillo y llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba dispuesto para el té. Tomaron asiento mientras Nakuru servía el té. Para sorpresa de todos, Kero, en su forma falsa, y Yue, se encontraban allí. Yue estaba sentado al lado de Clow, pero era evidente que no comería, fue por eso que Nakuru no le sirvió, al saber ese detalle. Spinnel se encontraba en su forma falsa, totalmente ebrio, peleándose con Kero por un apetitoso dulce. Era de esperarse que Kero, enfadado por la actitud indiferente del felino negro por la comida, lo hubiese atragantado con una galleta, provocando la ebriedad del pobre Spinnel.

- No han cambiado nada ninguno de los dos - comenta Eriol, al ver la divertida escena. - Sin embargo, el tiempo ha surtido efecto en alguno de ustedes - dijo, posando su atenta mirada en cada rostro familiar, para terminar mirando dulcemente a Tomoyo, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

Ella nada dijo. El solo hecho de verle la hacía ruborizarse bonitamente, reflejando que los cinco años que pasaron había modificado su persona, convirtiéndola en toda una señorita de su edad, llevando casi siempre su cabello trenzado, contrariamente a su costumbre anterior. Sus ojos conservaban el encanto de niña, pero en su rostro se veía claramente la madurez que había adquirido con el paso del sabio tiempo, además de un poco, solo un poco, de cordura, aunque era inevitable que explotara de la emoción que la caracteriza, siempre que se ponía a mirar los videos de Sakura y sus luchas.

Meiling reaccionó al oir aquello. "- De alguna manera... - pensaba - De alguna manera, creo que yo también he cambiado -". Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que se veía claramente los cambios. Los más evidentes eran los de su corazón. Nayoki había cambiado sus sentimientos de ella hacia su primo. Ahora sentía un profundo afecto y la amistad que los unía era visible. Nayoki era ahora el ser querido de Meiling, alguien especial a quien amar con toda el alma. Por otra parte, al igual que Tomoyo, Meiling conservaba algunos rasgos intactos. Sus ojos reflejaban más tranquilidad que antes, al igual que se había adquirido la paciencia como consuelo, para esperar a Nayoki. Seguía usando el mismo peinado que la hacía única y que la particularizaba. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven, aunque aún disfrutaba la suerte de no haber madurado del todo.

"- ¿Yo pude haber cambiado? - pensaba Sakura. - Si cambié, no me dí cuenta de ello -". De hecho, cambió. Se hizo un poco más distraída y, para sorpresa de los que la conocen, era más valiente y corajuda que antes, tanto que, por increible que parezca, había dejado de temerle a los fantasmas. Por otra parte, había mejorado bastante en lo que respecta a las matemáticas. Su poder había aumentado considerablemente, ya que, como se veía lógicamente, Yue estaba con sus poderes intactos. Seguía manteniendo ese hermoso rostro de niña, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, se veía como el rostro de una joven de su edad. Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, lo que la hacía más bonita para los ojos de cierto muchachito...

Hablando de Roma... Shaoran se había convertido en un muchacho aún más fuerte que antes. Sus poderes también habían aumentado, ya que había estado practicando su magia constantemente. Ya no se debilitaba tan fácilmente como antes. Por otro lado, su seriedad no le había abandonado y se había vuelto un poco más protector con los seres queridos que le rodeaban. Al igual que Sakura, él había mejorado en la asignatura de Japonés. Sus expresivos ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que obtenían al pensar en el objeto de su amor. Era evidente que la felicidad que esto le provocaba lo hiciera sonrojarse, sin perder esa costumbre con los años. Su gran amistad con Meiling le había proporcionado un cariño hacia su prima, más como hermano mayor que como primo, aunque por supuesto, que era su amigo ante todo.

Yue conservaba sus rasgos y características. Seguía protegiendo a Sakura como siempre lo hizo. No era necesario que se obligara a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Touya, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que Yue había aprendido a quererla mas como amiga que como su ama. Más, por algún indescifrable motivo, deseaba con todo su corazón averiguar y aprender sobre le sentimiento que ella experimentaba con respecto a Shaoran. Yue veía que ese sentimiento era más poderoso que la magia, pero no sabía con exactitud la razón, como tampoco sabía el porque aparecía un ser en particular en su mente, cada vez que pensaba en ese tema...

Por otra parte, la reencarnación de Clow, al no ser Clow en sí, sino Eriol, también había cambiado. Aunque tenía la memoria y la experiencia de vida del poderoso mago, había algo que este no había hallado ni había experimentado: el amor mutuo e infinito entre dos personas. A diferencia de Clow, Eriol estaba experimentando ese sentimiento, lo que le hizo cambiar. Ahora era un poco más romántico con lo que respecta al trato con su amada Tomoyo. Su poder se hallaba intacto, manteniendo el altísimo nivel que lo diferenciaba, aún, de Sakura y Shaoran juntos.

Todos estaban comentando los distintos cambios de cada quien y de cual cambio se notaba más, cuando...

- ¡Una carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Yue se habían levantado precipitadamente al sentir esa presencia. Era un poco lejana, pero la podían percibir desde allí. Rápidamente, Kero volvió a su forma original y siguió junto con los demás a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, quienes echaron a correr inmediatamente. Los guardianes de Eriol retornaron a sus verdaderas identidades, listos para proteger a su amo.

Sakura invocó su báculo y llamó a la carta Vuelo y Flote, y así, todos volaron hacia el lugar donde la presencia se sentía más fuerte. Finalmente llegaron. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino. De repente, ocurrió algo inesperado. Tomoyo cayó, pero no estaba desmayada. En su rostro se veía reflejado el sufrimiento corporal que la hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Eriol corrió hacia donde se encontraba y se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza. Sabía que la carta que estaban siguiendo había provocado aquello.

- ¡Sakura, ten mucho cuidado! - le gritó Eriol. En sus ojos se veía la desesperación. - ¡Esta es la carta Enfermedad¡La carta está atacando a Tomoyo! -

Sakura quedó petrificada al oír aquello.

- ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? - preguntó angustiada y desesperada, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Sakura, por favor, no llores. Llorar no servirá de nada ahora. Debes pensar en un método para ayudarla - le dijo Shaoran, seriamente.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas, lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió decidida, aunque aún estaba un poco angustiada. Caminó hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y la observó. Estaba muy pálida y un sudor frío recorría su frente. Eriol estaba allí, secándole el sudor con su pañuelo. Miró a Sakura. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo para detener a la carta. Y era verdad. Sin previo aviso, Sakura empezó a pronunciar un conjuro.

- Permite que mi deseo se haga realidad ¡Deseo! - exclamó Sakura, invocando a la carta.

La carta, que se transformó en la niña alada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y apuntó su varita hacia su corazón. Una esfera de luz oscura salió de allí, la cual revoloteó rápidamente, con la intención de escapar, pero Sakura invocó a la carta Aro, y la luz, finalmente, comenzó a tomar la forma de una cobra negra gigante de ojos color rojo sangre. Era la carta Enfermedad. La cobra no tenía escapatoria. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y por eso usó su último método. Tomando de sorpresa a Sakura, la carta lanzó esferas de luz oscuras que provenían de su boca, la cual tenía enormes colmillos. Sakura no perdió su tiempo. Usó a Escudo para proteger a todos, pero ella salió de la protección que la carta brindaba. Shaoran, al ver aquello, corrió tras ella, seguido de Kero y Yue.

- Sakura¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Por favor, Shaoran, invoca tu espada y ayúdame a pelear! - Sakura solo se inmutó a contestar aquello, dejando a Shaoran medio confundido. Reaccionó enseguida e hizo lo que Sakura le pidió.

- Kero, por favor, cuida a Shaoran - le dijo Sakura.

Kero asintió y se posó a lado del descendiente de Clow, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Pero no había tiempo para dar lugar a las reacciones. Una esfera se acercaba hacia él peligrosamente, con intención de introducirse dentro. Shaoran no la había visto, y estuvo a punto de ser su víctima, si Kero no le hubiera cubrido con sus alas.

- Tú aún no me agradas, pero eres el objeto de la felicidad de Sakura y no permitiré que ella sufra por tu culpa¿me oíste? - Kero le había susurrado esto al oído.

Shaoran le sonrió y asintió. Otras esferas se acercaban, esta vez, hacia Kero. Shaoran invocó al dios del trueno y las destruyó.

- Protegeré a quien me protege. Sakura también te aprecia mucho y sufriría mucho si tú le faltaras - Shaoran le había susurrado este al oído del guardián, el cual quedó asombrado. En ese instante, los dos se sonrieron, haciendo un acuerdo sin palabras, del cual se engrendaría una nueva amistad.

De pronto, se oye un grito. Ambos voltean hacía donde habían escuchado el sonido. Sakura estaba esquivando a duras penas las esferas que la carta le lanzaba ferozmente. Kero le lanzó una bola de fuego, a la cual la carta hizo desaparecer con una enorme esfera que había salido de su boca, para defenderse. Era la oportunidad que Sakura esperaba. Invocó a su misteriosa carta. Esta envolvió a la carta y Sakura la selló. Al tener la carta en su mano, Sakura la observó solo un momento. Recordó entonces a Tomoyo.

Sakura corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó, Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados. Eriol aún le estaba sosteniéndola, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomoyo abrió los ojos, al parecer estaba cansada.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó Sakura, mientras se abrazaba a su amiga, llorando. Tomoyo, a pesar de estar agotada, se sentó en la hierba teñida en verde oscuro, por la noche que se había avecinado, y le acarició la cabeza, consolándola.

- Sakura, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes - le decía.

Sakura se separó y extendió una hermosa sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. De repente, Tomoyo reacciona.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? -

- ¡Se me olvidó traer mi cámara de video para grabarte y un traje para que pudieras luchar! - dijo, decepcionada.

Sakura, que estaba de pie de nuevo, se cayó ante el comentario, al igual que todos. Estaban pensando en retirarse de allí, cuando...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La aparición de una nueva Carta Legendaria de Clow, una extraña presencia y una enorme pérdida**

- ¡Esta vez no escaparás, Maestra de Cartas! - exclamó una voz.

Sakura se sobresaltó, asustada, y trató de dirigir su mirada, buscando de donde provino el sonido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí¡Muéstrese! - exclamó Shaoran, que estaba a su lado, listo para protegerla.

De repente, de entre los árboles más frondosos del lugar, se descubrió, flotando, la muchacha con la que Deseo había discutido...

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Eriol.

- Apuesto a que tú eres la reencarnación de Clow¿no es así? - le dijo la muchacha. Tenía un tono tranquilo y burlón. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y mostraba una maligna sonrisa, que resaltaba sus rojos ojos. - Si es así¡te acabaré a tí primero, así no lograrás sellarme¡Seré libre por siempre y llenaré a este mundo de odio y rencor! - y la muchacha lanzó una carcajada maléfica y desagradable.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo permitiremos? - le dijo Eriol, furioso.

- Nunca podrán derrotarme. ¡Vamos, intenta atacarme! - la carta retaba a Eriol.

- No me corresponde luchar contigo. Sakura logrará vencerte, y yo lucharé de su lado, para proteger a quienes queremos - dijo Eriol.

- Entonces... - Odio alzó una mano, de la cual emergía un oscuro resplandor. Acto seguido, Tomoyo era alzada del suelo y se dirigía hacía la carta - ... si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo flotaba inconciente a su lado.

Eriol se mostró sorprendido y, por vez primera, sintió miedo. Miedo a que algo grave le ocurriera a Tomoyo, y peor, algo que le ocurriera por su culpa, por no defenderla...

- ¡Tomoyo, no! - gritó Sakura, desesperada. Unas lágrimas asomaron en su rostro, un rostro que estaba triste. No sabía que hacer.

La carta posó sus ojos en ella, y su cuerpo giró hasta quedar frente a Sakura.

- Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - dijo la carta, burlona. - Pero si es la Maestra de Cartas. ¡Ah! Veo que está contigo el descendiente de Clow. ¡Qué oportunidad¡Podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro! Bueno, en realidad, tres de un tiro - rió encantada.

- ¡Suéltala¡Suelta a Tomoyo! - dijo entonces Sakura.

La carta dejó de sonreir.

- Me temo que es imposible. Ya lo he dicho: si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo entonces. Después observó que Sakura sostenía en su mano la carta de la Enfermedad. - Veo que tienes una de mis cartas. Dime niña¿no te parece extraño que esa carta no se haya transformado en una Carta Sakura? -

Sakura se sorprendió al oir aquello. Miró a la carta recién capturada y, efectivamente, la carta no se había transformado. Pero esta carta no era como lo eran las cartas Clow. Tenía tonos rojizos y negros que se combinaban.

- Me voy a entretener un rato con ustedes antes de eliminarlos - dijo Odio, extendiendo nuevamente una amenazante sonrisa, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo y pronunciar un conjuro: - Llave que guardas los poderes del rencor... - una llave parecida a la que Sakura utilizaba antes, pero de alas oscuras flotaba frente a la carta- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante el odio, quien te ha creado para esta misión. ¡Libérate! - exclamó la carta. - ¡Enfermedad¡Atácalo! -

De pronto, la carta que Sakura tenía en su mano empezó a brillar con una resplandor rojizo, para luego liberarse. La enorme cobra negra se posó al lado de la carta Odio. Enfermedad emitía un silbido amenazante, enseñando su oscura lengua. Ésta posó su fría mirada en Shaoran y le atacó, pero Kero se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe que le hirió gravemente.

- ¡Kero! - gritó Sakura. Ella corrió hacia él, pero algo se interpuso. La cobra negra ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de Sakura, y abrió su boca, dispuesta a morderla, pero unos cristales le atravesaron el paladar...

Yue le había herido a la carta, pero esto fue en vano. Enfermedad cerró su boca y sus ojos, concentrándose para su ataque. Fue entonces cuando los cristales salieron de su boca, dirigidos como balas a Yue, hiriéndolo y cortándole un ala. Yue cayó desmayado.

- ¡Yue¡No! - Sakura no sabía que hacer. La carta no la dejaba acercarse a sus guardianes. - Tiene que haber un modo - pensaba ella. - Tengo que hallar la forma de capturarla -

De pronto, Enfermedad se dirigía hacia Sakura, sin que se haya ella percatado de ello.

- ¡Dios del Trueno, ve! -

La cobra no pudo transpasar el invisible escudo que Shaoran había creado en torno a Sakura, para protegerla. Enfermedad miró a Shaoran y le ataco de imprevisto, pero él estaba listo para defenderse. Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, le cortó la cabeza a la cobra. Sakura quedó impresionada, y quedó aún más, al igual que todos los demás, cuando la cobra regeneró una cabeza nueva.

- ¡De nada les servirá lastimarla! - dijo Odio. - Yo estoy proporcionándole los poderes a la Enfermedad, y no podrán detenerla - dijo, riendo. Estaba tan ocupada observando la pelea, que no se dio cuenta que, por detrás suyo, Ruby Moon tomaba a Tomoyo, que estaba detrás de la carta, y la liberaba, para luego llevársela consigo hacia donde se encontraba su amo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Ruby Moon! - le susurró Eriol. - Ahora la atacaremos sin problema -

- ¿Qué pasará con la Maestra de Cartas y el descendiente de Clow? - preguntó Spinnel Sun.

- Ellos podrán encargarse perfectamente de la Enfermedad - le respondió Eriol. Estaban dispuestos a atacar, pero él no quiso que Tomoyo fuese raptada nuevamente, por lo que la acostó en la hierba y la rodeó con un escudo muy poderoso que solamente él lo podía traspasar. Se quedó más tranquilo, sabiendo que Tomoyo estaba a salvo. La miró dulcemente y luego se dio la vuelta, mirando furioso a Odio, quien no se había percatado de que ya no tenía un rehén.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Shaoran continuaban peleando.

- ¡Sakura, creo que las cartas Sakura no nos ayudarán¡Tienes que utilizar las cartas Sakura que antes eran las Legendarias Cartas Clow! - le dijo Shaoran, al esquivar a Enfermedad.

- ¡Tienes razón! - Sakura no perdió su tiempo. - ¡Explosión! - Invocó a la carta y Sakura disparó contra la carta, utilizando su báculo, del cual salían pequeñas esferas resplandecientes.

La cobra no tuvo tiempo de escapar y recibió los impactos, la cual la dejaron muy mal. Fue entonces cuando Sakura aprovechó el momento e invocó a su carta para capturar de una vez por todas a Enfermedad. Pero fue en vano. La humareda que cubría el lugar donde estaba la carta se desvaneció, evidenciando que la carta se había recuperado nuevamente del ataque. Para vengarse de ello, la carta atacó a Eriol, mordiéndolo justo al corazón. Él gritó, el dolor era insoportable. Moriría sin remedio. Los guardianes estaban sorprendidos. No habían visto que la carta había elegido como objetivo a su amo. En un intento desesperado por salvarlo, Ruby Moon forcejeó con el animal y lo arrancó del lado de Eriol, arrojando a la bestia lejos. Spinnel Sun, furioso, aplastó a la cobra con su cuerpo, luego alzó vuelo y le disparó una llamarada que la carbonizó, dejándola fuera de combate temporariamente.

Tomoyo despertó ante el grito, y, al ver a Eriol, corrió hacia su amado y se arrodilló junto a él. Lloraba, sabiendo el triste destino que a él le esperaba, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- ¡Eriol¡Por favor, no me dejes! - Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar. - ¡Si tú te vas, yo ya no podría vivir¡No tendría una razón para seguir viviendo! -

- No... digas eso... Tomoyo - Eriol cada vez respiraba con más dificultad - No llores... yo estaré bien... - dijo, con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, alzando débilmente una mano para terminar en una caricia en el aterciopelado rostro de Tomoyo, la cual sostuvo su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella. ¿Acaso él estaba alucinando?

- Siento... la presencia... de una tercera... carta Legendaria... de Clow... - decía él. Se le estaba acabando la fuerza.

- No sigas, Eriol - le dijo Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo. - ¿De qué servirá una tercera Carta Legendaria de Clow en este momento? -

- Si no... me equivoco... esa es... la carta de... la Cura... Si esa carta... llega a tiempo... yo estaré bien... -

- También siento la presencia de una tercera carta - dijo Shaoran, quien también estaba allí.

- Yo también - dijo Sakura.

- Creo que Odio aún no se percató de ello, porque está con la carta Enfermadad, dándole poder para restablecerse. En cualquier momento atacará - dijo Shaoran, observando a la carta.

Odio se incorporó, al igual que Enfermedad.

- ¡Maestra de Cartas! - Odio le gritó a Sakura. Todos miraron hacia donde las cartas se encontraban. - ¡Ahora verás que mi siguiente ataque será peor que el anterior¡Será fatal y morirán al instante! - dijo, y luego ella pronunció un nuevo conjuro: - Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes del rencor, que fuiste creado por el odio, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que Odio y Enfermedad se unan para crear a la Muerte! - Odio se apuntó a si misma y a Enfermedad. Las dos cartas brillaron con un resplandor rojizo que encegueció a todos por unos instantes. Cuando la oscuridad volvió, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Quedo petrificada ante el horror de ver una gran figura con mitad humana y mitad cobra, lo que hacía ver claramente que el plan de Odio había funcionado: La Muerte había dado origen en una carta.

Sakura estaba pálida del terror. Tenía mucho miedo. Se quedó allí, sentada, observando como la Muerte se acercaba a ellos flotando, entre una atmósfera maligna. Se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia entre el pequeño grupo. Su mirada estaba dirigida a Sakura. La carta alzó su mano, de la cual salió una pequeña cabeza de serpiente, y luego la bajó, para empuñarla en contra de la Maestra de Cartas, pero una figura interceptó el ataque, evitando así que Sakura muriera. Era Shaoran, quien susurró: - Te quiero, Sakura -, antes de caer sin vida en los brazos de su amada. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Meiling, si.

- ¡Shaoran! - gritó su prima, quien se acercó a su primo, abrazándolo, llorando. Sakura seguía allí, impactada. Estaba llorando sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin encontrar solución a esa triste situación.

- Yo también te quiero, Shaoran - susurró. Sin predecirlo, su carta salió de su bolsillo, se alzó sobre su cabeza, y brilló cálidamente. La Muerte cerró sus ojos. Ese resplandor le impedía poder ver algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, se oyó un relincho que provenia de entre los árboles, y luego salió hacia el claro, volando, una hermoso caballo blanco alado. Sus crines brillaban bañadas por la luz de la luna y sus alas doradas se movían suavemente. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino, eran ojos muy profundos...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow, una dura batalla y el milagro del amor y la magia: la Vida**

- ¡Cura! - le gritó la Muerte. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -

La carta le respondió con un relincho, y se dirigió hacia Eriol y se introdujo dentro de este. Eriol, quien estaba inconciente, se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego volvió a descender suavemente. Cuando Eriol descendió, la Cura emergió de su cuerpo. Tomoyo estaba estupefacta. Fijó su mirada en su amado, y para su sorpresa, Eriol despertó, repuesto ya del ataque recibido por la Enfermedad. Tomoyo lloraba de la felicidad y sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Eriol, asegurándose para sí que, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, no volvería a permitir que le pasara algo sin antes poder dar su vida por él, para que pudiera vivir. Escucharon un relincho y se separaron. Cura estaba al lado de Sakura y Meiling. Ellas habían visto el suceso reciente.

- ¡Cura! - le gritó Muerte nuevamente - ¿Acaso te estás revelando en contra mía? -

La Cura respondió con un relincho furioso, lo cual significaba una respuesta afirmativa.

- Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas... - le dijo la Muerte. - ...¡Abel¡Cura se ha revelado¡Debes atraparla ahora mismo! - gritó.

Del mismo lugar de donde habían salido todas las cartas, emergió de esa profunda oscuridad una bestia alada. Era muy parecida a Kero y Spinnel Sun, salvo que el cuerpo de la bestia era rojizo y su melena era púrpura. Sus felinos ojos eran de un negro azabache, y tenía una mirada de odio que hacía irradiar una aura tenebrosa. Sus alas eran como las de Kero, salvo que estas eran completamente negras.

- Es Abel - susurró Spinnel Sun. - Ruby Moon, necesito que me ayudes a pelear -

La guardiana no se inmutó a decir nada, solo asintió. No permitirían que la carta que le salvó la vida a su amo cayera en manos del horrible ser que era la carta.

Mientras tanto...

- Oye, Cura... - le susurró Sakura, entristecida aún. - ¿No puedes hacer algo por Shaoran? -

La carta le miró y le respondió negando con la cabeza. Sakura estaba aún más triste. La débil esperanza que aún conservaba se desvaneció, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

- Cura, ayúdalos a Kero y a Yue, por favor - le dijo.

El hermoso corcel se transformó en una carta Sakura y luego reapareció nuevamente, para meterse primero en el cuerpo de Kero y luego en el de Yue, los cuales estaban inconcientes. Al igual que ocurrió con Eriol, los guardianes se elevaron a muy poca altura y descendieron suavemente, para luego recobrar la conciencia.

Por otra parte...

- Ustedes deben ser los guardianes de la reencarnación del mago Clow¿o me equivoco? - hablaba Abel. - ¡Ah! Y veo que los débiles guardianes de la Maestra de Cartas se han recuperado. Pues bien¿qué están esperando para atacarme? - les decía a todos con una sonrisa burlona, como la de su ama.

- ¡Ya verás! - le dijo Kero, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar, cuando se detuvo. Había recordado que él no tenía el poder suficiente para pelear.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le habló al oído.

- Kerberos... vamos a atacarlo juntos por tierra. Yue y Ruby Moon pueden atacarlo por el aire - le decía Spinnel Sun

Kero le sonrió y asintió. Abel estaba listo. Se lo veía muy confiado. Finalmente, Kero y Spinnel Sun se lanzaron al ataque, coordinados ambos en sus movimientos. Saltaron hacía el guardián, dispuestos a derrumbarlo, pero, sorpresivamente, un escudo invisible les dio una descarga eléctrica enorme, lo que hace que los compañeros caigan, desmayados.

Ruby Moon y Yue no se quedaron atrás. Fueron inmeditamente a ayudarlos, pero vieron que Abel, se elevaba hacia ellos, impidiéndoles acercarse a las bestias.

- Si quieren ayudarlos, tendrán que derrotarme - les dijo Abel.

Ruby Moon estaba furiosa. No iba a permitir que esa bestia no la dejara pasar. Llena de cólera, le lanzó cristales como balas, pero el escudo invisible los destruyó al instante.

- Ataquemos los dos a la vez - le dijo Yue. Inmediatamente, Ruby Moon repitió el ataque, al mismo tiempo que Yue atacaba. Era inútil. Ese escudo era impenetrable. No sabían que hacer para vencerlo. Continuaron luchando...

Sakura estaba abrazada al frío cuerpo de Shaoran. Meiling lo observaba. No podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto tan pronto y de esa manera tan cruel.

Cura había vuelto trotando al lado de Sakura. La carta acercó su cabeza y levantó la de Sakura, queriéndole decir algo. Sakura estaba demasiado triste para entender.

- Sakura... -

- ¿Y esa voz¿De donde proviene? - se preguntó.

- Sakura... soy yo. Mírame, estoy justo encima de tí -

Sakura, sin perder tiempo, miró y descubrió que quien la estaba llamando era su carta. Para su sorpresa, la forma original de la carta era muy parecida a su dueña. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes.

- Sakura, tengo la solución para tu pena. ¡Escucha! - la carta habló muy bajito, para que Muerte no la pudiera escuchar. A medida que la carta le hablaba, la expresión de Sakura cambió. Ya no estaba triste. Había recuperado la esperanza. Ella asintió, diciéndole a su carta que estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Tomó su báculo y recitó un conjuro.

- Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes de mi estrella, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que mi carta y Cura se unan para crear a la Vida! -

Dicho esto, las dos cartas se unen, mientras resplandecía una luz cegadora. Muerte se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriendo su cara dolorosamente. No podía ver esa luz, le hacía mucho daño.

Cuando la oscuridad se restableció, una figura se vislumbró. Su aura era cálida y reconfortante. La sorpresa fue aún mayor para todos cuando la pudieron ver bien. Era un precioso centauro blanco con doradas alas. Su mitad humana era la de una hermosa mujer, de preciosos ojos verdes, quien llevaba en su cabeza una corona, con la forma de un corazón alado, con la forma de la carta de Sakura.

La carta Vida le sonrió a su ama. Sin perder su tiempo, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Shaoran. Este se elevó como en los casos anteriores y pasó exactamente lo mismo. La carta salió del cuerpo. Sakura se arrodilló al lado de su amado, observándolo desesperada. Pasaron unos momentos, que a Sakura se le antojaron largas horas, y, finalmente, Shaoran reaccionó y abrió sus ojos...

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura, pasmada - Shaoran... -

Éste le sonrió.

- Sakura¿qué ocurrió...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Sakura se le avalanzó llorando emocionada.

Había dado resultado. ¡Shaoran había vuelto!

- No llores, Sakura. Estoy bien - le dice, feliz por haber vuelto con su amada. Su amor se estaba evidenciando en ese preciso momento. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que algo extraño ocurrió...

- Shaoran¿qué sucede? - preguntó alarmada Sakura, al ver que una luz aparecía de imprevisto entre ellos. Cuando la luz se esfumó, vieron, para sorpresa de todos, una carta. Pero esta no era ni una carta Clow, ni una carta Legendaria de Clow, ni siquiera una carta Sakura. Era una carta Shaoran. Tenía distintos tipos de tonos verdes. Lo más extraño aún para Shaoran fue cuando vio de que se trataba. - ¿La Vida? - preguntó extrañado. De repente, la carta empezó a brillar, al ser invocada. De allí emergió otro centauro. Su cuerpo de caballo era dorado con alas plateadas. Su mitad humana era un hombre, cuyos ojos marrones miraban de una forma muy especial a la carta Vida de Sakura, con la misma dulzura que la mujer le devolvía la mirada. Al igual que esta, él llevaba la misma corona.

- Era de esperarse que esto ocurriría -

Todos se volvieron hacia Eriol, sin comprender.

- Les explicaré. Al introducirse la carta Vida de Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran y revivirlo, esta encontró que en el interior de él se vislumbraba claramente su amor por Sakura, además seguramente encontró que él debía de tener una cantidad inédita de magia. La carta salió, dejando el paso libre para que otra carta Vida se creara dentro de Li y se hiciera visible en el mundo exterior. Seguramente pensó que no podría combatir a la Muerte ella sola -

La carta Vida de Sakura, al oír aquello asintió, dándole la razón al joven.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un amor se descubre y Abel despierta**

- Tengo un plan, Sakura - le susurró Shaoran. - ¿Te has dado cuenta que los cuatro guardianes están peleando contra el guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow? Debemos ir a ayudarlos -

- No es necesario, Li. Yo iré a pelear con ellos, ustedes encárguense de Muerte -

- Eriol... - dijo Sakura, sorprendida.

- Eriol... - susurró Tomoyo entristecida, sabiendo que ella nada podía hacer.

Él la abrazó, como si fuese una despedida. - Estaré bien... - le susurraba. - Tú solamente haz lo que siempre has hecho en este tipo de ocasiones... -

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Tomoyo, sin entender.

- Toma tu cámara de video y filma a Sakura y a los demás - dijo él, extendiéndole la máquina.

- ¿Cómo has podido...? - quiso preguntar.

- En realidad siempre estuvo en tu bolso, Tomoyo, solo que no te diste cuenta - dijo él, sonriendo. ¡!

Tomoyo sonreía también, divertida por su olvido, así que tomó su cámara y se disponía a prenderla, cuando algo la detuvo. No podía grabar sin desearle a Eriol buena suerte... a su manera, por lo que ella se acercó y lo besó. Él estaba sorprendido por el inesperado beso, pero conmovido porque sabía que, si llegase a pasar algo, ese sería el beso de despedida. Por fin, se separaron después de un hermoso momento, y Eriol se dirigió a donde se encontraban Kero y Spinnel Sun, quienes aún estaban inconcientes. Con su magia hizo que recuperaran el conocimiento y a Spinnel le brindó un poco de energía. Estos, al sentirse mejor, decidieron ir a luchar junto con Ruby Moon y Yue...

Ellos aún estaban peleando contra Abel. Yue se veía muy agotado, pero él siempre tuvo una resistencia increíble, por lo que continuó, a pesar de que Ruby Moon le pedía que la dejase pelear a ella sola. Se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era hasta que punto ella podría estimarle...

Abel no estaba agotado en lo absoluto, puesto a que el poderoso escudo lo protegía, sin darle el paso a ningún ataque que recibiese. Pero cuando vio que Spinnel Sun y Kero se acercaban, decidió empezar a pelear en serio y derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Eriol estaba montado en Spinnel Sun. Quería observar a la bestia maligna de cerca, para descubrir que le había sucedido. Como poseía la memoria del mago Clow, pudo darse cuenta que Abel estaba bajo un hechizo muy poderoso por parte de Odio, y que ahora Muerte mantenía firmemente.

- Entonces... - pensó Eriol - ... es la única manera... -

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y Shaoran, quienes estaba peleando contra Muerte. A duras penas podían esquivar sus golpes. Shaoran defendía a Sakura en la mayoría de las veces, mientras que ella invocaba a la carta Escudo cuando él se descuidaba por un segundo. Pero no solo ellos se defendían mutuamente. Las cartas Vida defendían a su dueños y peleaban contra las cabezas de serpiente que la carta lanzaba constantemente.

- ¡Sakura! - Eriol la llamó desde el cielo. - ¡Este no es el Abel que yo conozco¡La única manera para que Abel vuelva a la normalidad es que ustedes derroten a la carta¡Ella lo está controlando! -

- ¿De qué hablas? - Abel había escuchado - ¿Acaso insinuas que yo vuelva a ser el débil que era antes¡Eso será imposible! Ahora que Muerte me proporciona los poderes¡soy invencible! - y se rió de manera diabólica.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - le dijo Eriol. - ¡Spinnel Sun¡Acércate a él! -

El guardián obedeció. Cuando estuvo a una distancia corta, se detuvo. Eriol puso la palma de su mano frente a Abel. Este se sorprendió. No tenía idea de lo que Eriol se proponía hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, el escudo se desvaneció. Al ver esto, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a pelear. Lanzó un oscuro rayo por su boca, dirigido a Eriol, pero fue detenido por Spinnel Sun, quien cubrió a su amo con sus alas. Abel cada vez estaba más furioso. Yue, entonces, probó con atacarlo. Se dirigió a él, como un ave rapaz, para poder darle un poderoso golpe, pero Abel se dio cuenta, volteó hacia él y le dio un zarpazo con una fuerza tan descomunal que Yue cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Ruby Moon, quien voló en picada hasta el guardián herido y se arrodilló junto a él.

Yue se encontraba muy mal. Trató de levantarse, pero enseguida que se incorporó se volvió a caer. No podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Ruby Moon lo acobijó en sus brazos tiernamente.

- No debes esforzarte, Yue, perdiste mucha energía - le dijo Ruby Moon, tratando de disfrazar su honda pena. - ¿Porqué tuviste que atacarlo? -

- Lo vi distraido... creí que... podría llegar... a sorprenderlo - respondió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. - Ya no me queda mucho... -

- Yue... - susurró ella.

Fue entonces que, inesperadamente, dos lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la guardiana. Esas lágrimas cayeron en la frente de Yue, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de inmediato al sentir ese húmedo contacto. Se sorprendió al ver de donde provenía...

- Yue, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Yo... - ella dudó un momento, pero tenía que continuar - Yo... te amo-

Yue nada dijo. Su reacción al oir aquello fue que se puso a meditar.

- Ahora entiendo - pensó para si. - Cuando pensaba en el amor, ella siempre se aparecía en mi mente, sin que yo pudiera entender el por que. Ahora sé que es lo que mi ama siente por su ser querido. Es lo mismo que yo siento por Ruby Moon. Comprendo ahora la respuesta del descendiente de Clow. También daría mi vida por ella -

Alzó una mano, acarició el hermoso rostro aterciopelado de la guardiana, lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella aún lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad, al darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido. Después de ello, Yue, con ayuda de Ruby Moon, se incorporó y ambos se elevaron hacia la batalla de los guardianes. Kero, Spinnel Sun y Eriol estaban dando una gran pelea, pero Abel era muy hábil y se las ingeniaba para atacarlos. Todo parecía estar a favor del malvado guardián, ya que los demás ahora solo podían defenderse...

Los Card Captors estaban agotados, pero sus cartas no. Ellas seguían combatiendo, defendiendo a sus amos y defendiéndose mutuamente.

- Sakura, creo que solo hay una manera de derrotar a la carta - le susurró Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella.

- Debemos encerrarla con nuestras cartas, como tú habías encerrado a las demás para capturarlas -

- ¿Pero como lo lograremos? La carta esquiva todos nuestros ataques -

- Solamente debemos confundirla. ¿Aún te queda energía para utilizar unas cuantas cartas a la vez? -

- Supongo que si -

- Entonces escucha mi plan - Shaoran se puso a susurrarle algo a Sakura. Cuando éste terminó de hablar, Sakura parecía impresionada.

- Pero tú dijiste que de nada serviría utilizar las demás cartas -

- Tal vez no sirvan para atacar, pero si servirán para distraerla y para poder defendernos -

- Tienes razón, Shaoran - dijo Sakura, quien se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó él.

- Si - dijo ella. - ¡Tiempo! - exclamó, invocando a la carta.

De inmediato, Muerte y Abel fueron inmovilizados. Todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque sabían que el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que Muerte hallaría la manera para anular a la carta, por lo que Eriol le ordenó a Spinnel Sun que se acercara a Abel hasta quedar a su lado. Cuando llegaron, Eriol puso su mano en la frente de la bestia, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Buscó mentalmente hasta encontrar un punto débil: el lugar donde recibía la energía que le proporciona la Muerte, o séa, en el pendiente de su oreja derecha. Cuando Tiempo estaba por esfumarse, Eriol, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó a Abel su pendiente.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Abel tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero de inmediato los cerró y empezó a caer en el suelo, pero Kero y Spinnel Sun lo salvaron.

Todos volvieron a tierra. Yue aún se sostenía de Ruby Moon, y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás guardianes. Eriol desmontó de Spinnel Sun y con ayuda de Kero, recostaron a la bestia desmayada. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el aspecto físico de Abel ya no era el mismo. Su cuerpo ahora era blanco, con una dorada melena y sus alas eran azules. Este no tardó en despertar. Abrió sus ojos, que ya no eran negros, sinó de un precioso rojo rubí. Miraba confundido, un poco somnoliento y luego reaccionó.

- ¡Kerberos, Yue! - exclamó sorprendido - ¿¡Qué pasó!? No recuerdo que... - luego calló, mirando a los otros dos guardianes, a los cuales no conocía y luego miró a Eriol. No entendía de quien se trataba, hasta que le miró directo a sus profundos ojos, y comprendió - Clow... - susurró, sin entender.

- Me presentaré - le dijo a la bestia - Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow -

Abel estaba mucho más sorprendido que antes. - De modo que Clow murió... - pensó, resignado. - Pero entonces¿él será mi amo, siendo la reencarnación? -

- No, Abel - le contestó Eriol, sorprendiéndolo - Yo no podré ser tu amo, la Maestra de Cartas será tu ama, al igual que el caso de Kerberos y Yue -

- Pero¿de quién se trata? -

- Está peleando junto con el descendiente de Clow, contra la carta Muerte, la cual te estaba controlando -

- Debo ir a defenderla - dijo, tratando de incorporárse, sin más resultado que desplomarse en el suelo - ¿Qué me pasa? -

- No tienes quien te proporcione la energía, por eso estás débil - le explicó Eriol

- ¿¡Qué haré para poder ayudarla!? - preguntó, desesperado.

- Por esta vez, yo te porporcionaré la energía que necesites - dijo. El pendiente que tenía en su mano, que antes era de color púrpura, al recibir la energía de Eriol, se transformó, cambiando su color a plateado oscuro. Con mucho cuidado, se lo colocó al animal. - Ve con cuidado -

- Gracias, lo haré - dijo Abel, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la verdadera batalla.

- ¡Espérame, Abel¡Yo también iré a luchar! - exclamó Kero. Pero es detenido por Eriol, quien se interpone. - ¡Déjame pasar¡Debo ir y ayudar a Sakura! -

- Kerberos, sabes muy bien que no podrás hacer nada. Déjalo, es su batalla - dijo Eriol con toda calma. Kero estaba desanimado, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo único que podía hacer era observar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La batalla llega a su fin y la carta que une destinos**

Sakura había invocado a muchas cartas para distraer a Muerte. Después de que la carta Tiempo se hubiese esfumado, ella usó a Flecha y a Pelea, sin resultado.

- ¡Sakura, debes recordar que las cartas de ataque no servirán ahora! - le dijo Shaoran.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo ella.

De inmediato, utilizó a Ilusión, Gemelos, Aro, Laberinto y a Niebla, todas juntas.

Resultó. La carta estaba confundida, sin saber con quien luchar y donde, ya que aparecían ante sus ojos muchas Sakuras y muchos Shaorans, en un laberinto, del cual no podía salir. Tampoco veía nada. Fue entonces cuando Abel apareció. Sakura se asustó. ¿Los atacaría porque Muerte no podía pelear por el momento? Shaoran se puso frente a la bestia, delante de Sakura, listo para luchar y defenderla. Pero luego observaron bien, y se dieron cuenta del cambio físico, el cual no comprendían.

- Maestra de Cartas - dijo entonces la bestia - Soy Abel, el guardián de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow y del libro The Legendary Clow. Estoy a su disposición para derrotar a la carta. Ahora estoy usando el poder de Eriol, pero seré fiel a usted cuando capture a la carta y transforme el libro -

- Gracias - dijo una Sakura medio confundida.

Fue entonces que sintieron que una presencia desaparecía. Muerte había derrotado a Niebla, y esta había vuelto a ser carta. Debían apresurarse, de lo contrario derrotaría a todas las cartas.

- Shaoran, debemos invocar a nuestras cartas. Encerraremos a la carta con ellas y así la podremos capturar -

- De acuerdo - dice él.

- Deberías transformar el libro para que la carta pierda parte de su poder, así será más fácil derrotarla - opinó Abel, dirigiéndose a Sakura -

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el libro? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Él vendrá a mi - dijo la bestia, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, invocándolo mentalmente.

En un momento, se hizo presente, saliendo de donde las demás criaturas habían salido anteriormente. Era muy parecido al libro de Clow, pero era de colores más oscuros, debido a que la energía de la carta Muerte estaba influyendo en él.

- Ahora deberás transformarlo antes de que se revele - le indicó Abel.

- ¡Si! - dijo Sakura, al tiempo en que se posicionaba frente al libro, pronunciando un nuevo conjuro: - Libro legendario que perteneciste a Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡Házlo por el nombre de Sakura! -

En un instante, el libro giraba incontrolablemente, hasta que, al final del conjuro, paró en seco, convirtiéndose en el The Legendary Sakura. Al igual que en la transformación del libro de Clow, este libro tenía tonos rosados.

El pendiente de Abel resplandeció por un momento, y del plateado que Eriol le había dado, pasó a ser de color rosa oscuro, por el poder de su nueva dueña.

- Ahora soy tu fiel servidor, Maestra de Cartas - dijo Abel, inclinándose ante ella.

- Llámame Sakura, Abel - le dijo ella, levantando su enorme cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora debían derrotar a la carta.

Sintieron que otras dos presencias se desvanecían. Ilusión y Gemelos habían vuelto a ser cartas, al ser derrotadas por Muerte. En cualquier momento decaerían las demás. Tenían que actuar rápido, pensaban todos.

Pero no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que la carta derrotó a Laberinto y Aro, regresándolos al estado de cartas. Estaba lista para combatir a sus verdaderos objetivos. Se dirigió hacia a ellos rápidamente, comenzando su ataque. Estaba por clavarle a Shaoran nuevamente la cabeza de serpiente que había salido de su mano, cuando chocó con un escudo eléctrico invisible. Abel estaba delante de los Card Captors, protegiéndolos.

- ¡Abel¿Cómo te atreves a revelarte en mi contra¡Atácalos ahora mismo! - dijo Muerte, furiosa.

- Aún no te has dado cuenta¿verdad? - le dijo Abel, sonriendole de forma sarcástica - La Maestra de Cartas ahora es mi ama, y la dueña del libro que ella transformó -

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? - exclamó la carta, sorprendida ante esa respuesta.

- Tú me oíste bien. Por lo tanto, mi misión ahora es proteger a Sakura, a sus seres allegados y, por supuesto, ayudarla a capturarte. Así que¡prepárate! - diciendo esto, abrió su boca y de ella salió un replandor rosado oscuro, dirigido a la carta, la cual recibió el ataque, dejándola un poco más débil que antes, pero no tanto como para continuar su ataque. Abel repitió su ataque, pero esta vez Muerte estaba preparada. Un escudo invisible la protegió del rayo, reflejándolo y lanzándolo hacia la bestia, la cual no tuvo tiempo defenderse y cayó.

- ¡Abel! - Sakura corrió hacia él.

El guardián estaba desplomado en el suelo, pero conciente.

- No... te preocupes por mi... - dijo jadeando - Ahora debes preocuparte por capturar esa carta, antes de que lastime a alguien más - después de decir esto, se desmayó.

- Esa carta es muy fuerte - susurró Shaoran, quien se encontraba al lado de Sakura - Este guardián es más fuerte que todos los guardianes juntos, pero no pudo derrotar a la carta. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, Sakura -

Ella no dijo nada.

- No quiero - dijo de repente - No quiero que vuelva a lastimar a nadie más. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder. Lucharé hasta el final - Sakura tenía un extraño tono en su voz, un tono grave que reflejaba su preocupación ante la desesperanzada situación.

Él tomó ese rostro que tanto amaba sostener y besó a la dueña de aquella piel tersa que aún le hacía sonrojar - Entonces lucharé a tu lado - dijo, al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Sakura sonrió, después del agradable momento, y asintió a esos ojos marrones que la observaban y que le hacían ruborizarse bonitamente.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la carta. Esta los miraba, decidida a exterminarlos en ese momento, por lo que comenzó su ataque como lo había hecho anteriormente. Los Card Captors estaba preparados.

- ¡Vida! - exclamaron ambos, invocando a sus cartas.

Muerte no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de escape, a pesar de que era rápida. Los centauros encerraron a la carta en una enorme esfera resplandeciente. Sakura no perdió ni un segundo.

- ¡Shaoran, por favor, sostén mi báculo, y ayúdame a capturarla! -

Él no tardó en entender de que se trataba aquello. Cuando se enfrentaron con Eriol, Shaoran se le había acercado a ella, y tomando el báculo mágico habían logrado transformar a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad. Ahora debían enfrentarse a aquella situación, que era más grave que la anterior.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamó ella.

En el momento siguiente, el viento sopló sobre los jóvenes que se encontraban bajo el sello del poder de la estrella, mientras la Muerte se dirigía hacia ambos, transformada en carta. Lo extraño era, al verla, que sus tonos no eran ni verdosos ni rosados, sino que eran azulados. Debajo, en lugar de decir Sakura o Shaoran, decía "Sakura y Shaoran".

Ellos observaron asombrados la carta. Las cartas Vida, que aún estaban en sus formas originales, volvieron en tres cartas: La carta Cura, la misteriosa carta de Sakura, que ahora se llamaba "Amor", y la carta Vida de Shaoran.

En eso, Sakura recuerda a Abel, corre hacia él, invoca a Cura y, finalmente, abre los ojos. Ya no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que se levantó. Eriol y los demás fueron al encuentro de los tres. Todos ellos esbozaban una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso Yue.

- Felicidades, Sakura - le dijo Tomoyo, emocionada. Había podido grabar todo, ya que todo el tiempo Eriol las estuvo protegiendo a ella y a Meiling.

- Felicidades a los dos - dijo Eriol. Miró a la pareja, quienes aún sostenían a la carta Muerte. - Ahora tiene una excusa para permanecer juntos - dijo éste, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Sakura quiso preguntar algo que llevaba escondido dentro suyo, y pensó que esa era la oportunidad esperada.

- Entonces... - miró a Shaoran, quien le devolvió la mirada - ...¿te quedarás? -

Él la miró dulcemente y luego la abrazó y besó.

- Si, me quedaré contigo para siempre - le murmuró al oído.

Ella estaba muy emocionada, que se abrazó a él, asfixiándolo un poco.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un inesperado hecho lamentable y su solución**

Habían pasado varios días desde el suceso en el bosque. Un día, Sakura se dirigía al instituto. Su sonrisa evidencia claramente sus pensamientos; patinaba despacio, tranquila.

De repente, ella divisa a su amado, esperándola en el mismo lugar que días atrás ellos se habían encontrado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclama ella, al verlo. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Va hacia él rápidamente para abrazarlo, pero observa que en su rostro no estaba la misma sonrisa con que la recibía. En su mirada se veían el dolor y la tristeza. - ¿Qué te sucede? -

Shaoran estaba indeciso, hasta que finalmente decidió decirle la verdad. Miró esos ojos de esmeralda, y se prometió que, como lo había hecho antes, los llevaría siempre en su corazón.

- Sakura... - susurró. Ella se acercó para oírle claramente. - Sakura... me han llamado desde Hong Kong anoche -

Ella nada dijo, pero estaba temerosa. ¿Sería cierto?

- Mi madre ha enfermado, y me ha llamado a su lado - a Shaoran le estaba costando mucho decir esto. - Debo volver, y no se cuando podré regresar -

Era cierto. Sakura sentía que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Se avecinaba para ella otra espera de la que, esta vez, no sabría si habría un reencuentro.

Lloró incontrolablemente, en brazos del joven. Se sentía desvanecer del dolor.

- ¡No! - exclamaba ella, llorando. - ¡Shaoran, no, por favor¡No me dejes¡Si tú te vas, ya no tendré razón para seguir viviendo! -

Shaoran la abrazaba, escuchando tristemente los lamentos de la muchacha. Era inevitable la separación.

- No digas eso - le susurró. - Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré - intentó consolarla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y miró los ojos profundos de Shaoran. No se le hacía la idea de separarse de nuevo, pero comprendió que no debía ser egoísta en ese momento, por lo que se acercó aún más a él, besándolo. Fue un beso muy largo. Cuando se apartaron unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos, y se despidieron con un "Hasta que volvamos a vernos". Antes de que Shaoran se fuera, ella le detuvo, pidiéndole que no rompiera el contacto por carta. Shaoran le prometió que le escribiría todos los días.

Sakura ya no tenía ánimos para ir al instituto, y se fue a su casa. Al llegar, la recibió Kero, quien estaba muy extrañado ante el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto tan temprano. El señor Kinomoto se había ido hace unos diez minutos, por lo que él había bajado a la cocina y estaba por servirse un rico budín que Sakura le había dicho que era para él, cuando había oído la puerta y se había pegado un susto tremendo, pero se le había pasado cuando la vio.

- Sakura¿que ocurre¿Porqué vuelves tan temprano?-- dejó de hablar al ver el semblante de su dueña, comprendiendo de que se trataba todo el asunto. En eso, un muñeco que era idéntico a Kero, salvo que era blanco con alitas azules, había bajado al oír la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, ama? - le pregunta Abel.

Ella trata de contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logra, y por eso, sube corriendo las escaleras, entra en su cuarto y llora sobre su cama incontrolablemente. Una hora después, se queda dormida.

Se despierta al oír el timbre de la puerta. En su reloj ve que eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Se levanta y va a atender, sin mucho ánimo. Eran Eriol y Tomoyo. Vestían los uniformes, ya que habían salido del instituto y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Sakura, como se lo habían comentado a ella.

- Li nos ha contado todo, Sakura, y vinimos a ver como estabas - dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba tan decaída que no hacía falta que contestara. Eriol decidió darle una esperanza.

- Sakura - empezó - Tú sabes bien lo que Li siente por tí, y él sabe perfectamente que tú le quieres de verdad. Mientras ustedes se quieran, el tiempo no les hará olvidar. Los mantendrá unidos ese sentimiento. Sé paciente y espéralo. Él volverá -

- Tienes razón, pero... - Sakura tenía la voz un poco tomada - Lo he esperado por cinco años, y ahora no se por cuánto tiempo más. También estoy muy mal por lo que le sucede a su madre. Ojalá se recupere -

- Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees, Sakura - le dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó ella.

- Ya verás. Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Volverá más pronto de lo que crees -

Después de ello, Eriol se retiró a pedido de Tomoyo, ya que quería quedarse a cuidar a su amiga, quien ahora se había recuperado un poco, al escuchar los consejos de él.

Tomoyo ya se había retirado, dejándoles el cuidado de la Maestra de Cartas a Kero y a Abel. A Sakura todavía se le revoloteaba por la cabeza dos frases que había escuchado ese día: "Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré" retumbaba la voz de Shaoran. "Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees" esta vez se trataba de Eriol.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Eriol con ello? - se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente.

Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, Sakura volvía del instituto hacia su casa, caminando despacio. Inevitablemente, llegó a ese preciso lugar, donde había concurrido desde la despedida. El parque Pingüino estaba vacío. Se dirigió directamente a su rincón de los recuerdos: los columpios. Estuvo allí media hora, y se disponía a marcharse después de recordar momentos, cuando vio que frente a ella había una persona. No le veía la cara porque ella estaba mirando el suelo. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrar el rostro. Su reacción fue inmediata. Se abalanzó hacia él, sin ninguna duda. Shaoran estaba allí, disfrutando de aquel abrazo, al cual había respondido. Ella se apartó un poco, para obsevar sus ojos con más detenimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Shaoran sonrió.

- Mi madre ya está bien. Se lo debo todo a Eriol, ya que él me había anunciado que mi madre moriría. Me dijo que en el momento en que la viera, mi poder interior le debía ordenar a mi carta que se dividiera -

- ¿Qué se dividiera? - preguntó ella.

- Así es. Se divivió en dos cartas: Cura y Amor, así que utilizé a Cura y mi madre se ha salvado. Vine porque quiero decirte algo muy importante -

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Mi madre me ha dado permiso para que me quede a vivir en Japón, siempre y cuando yo la visitara en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué te parece? -

Sakura estaba sorprendida al oír aquello.

- Entonces... - Sakura se animo a preguntar nuevamente - ...¿te quedarás? -

- Si, para siempre. Y esta vez nada podrá separarme de tí. Me quedaré contigo, Sakura -

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura.

De pronto, una carta Sakura y Shaoran estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas. Era la carta Amor, cuya forma eran dos corazones alados. Ellos sonrieron, comprendiendo que sus cartas se habían fusionado, y luego se miraron directamente a los ojos. Él la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la cintura. Ella posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello y se permitieron, al fin, un beso que sellaría esa promesa de amor eterno que ambos se daban y se darían, eternamente.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Luciérnaga Loka Luciana (muchos me dicen Luchi), aunque en este caso (en los FansFics y en los FanArts), como admiradora de esta serie, me cambio el nombre a Card Captor CRISTAL7. Actualmente tengo 21 años y soy argentina. Este fanfic fue iniciado el 1 de Mayo de 2002 y fue terminado el día 14 de Junio de 2002, luego de casi un mes y medio de duro esfuerzo.

Este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película, ya que me parece ridículo que Sakura esté la peli entera tratando de declararse, hasta que lo final lo hace. ¡Ojo! No menosprecio la peli, solo le doy una crítica¡bah!, una opinión. Pero en realidad esa peli la vi y me gustó.

¡Ufff! Me colgué con la peli. Bue... decía que este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película. Desde ya estoy diciendo que todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic, exceptuando los míos, que los diré más adelante, pertenecen a Clamp.

¡Ah! Me había olvidado de decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y supongo el último (si me pongo las pilas, puede ser que no sea el último). Si me pongo a hacer otro, haré lo posible por relatar sobre los personajes que no nombré y los que no nombré demasiado... Como decía, este fanfic es una preciosa historia de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol y¡sorpresa!, de Ruby Moon y Yue, pero solo una pequeña parte... Aviso que este fanfic tiene un poco de vocabulario variado, me refiero a un vocabulario más protocolario, así que, si no entienden una palabra, sigan las siguientes instrucciones: Diríjanse al "mataburros" más cercano a su mano, y mate al burro que haya surgido dentro suyo. U (jeje, me refiero a un diccionario. En Argentina le decimos así de cariño, bah, los menos brutos le decimos así)...

Todas las cartas que no aparecen en el anime son mías, o séa, las legendarias, al igual que los personajes Nayoki y Abel, son míos, así que¡ojo al piojo! con intentar utilizarlos. Bah! Si lo quieren usar, antes me avisan¿de acuerdo?

Curiosidad: El nombre del guardián nuevo, Abel, lo saqué de Saint Seiya. Es de la peli en que aparece un personaje que es el hermano mitológico de Saori, quien es la reencarnación de Atena. Este personaje, que no se como es el nombre verdadero, se trata de Abel, del cual se cuenta que él mismo se dio el título del Dios del Sol. Es por eso que Abel, el guardián que representa al Sol, lo llamé así. El guardián de la luna lo verán en el fanfic "El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow"

Bueno, con respecto a Meiling... me daba un poco de pena que se quedara sola, así que le inventé un amor que debía esperar (Nayoki). Espero que les haya gustado la partecita que le dediqué a ella en el capítulo 6. Las fechas de cumpleaños que aparecen en ese capítulo son las verdaderas

Con respecto al capítulo 4, en la parte referida a los poderes de Touya (casi al final), lo dejé así para ver si en mi próximo fanfic se cumple... también espero poder mencionar y dar un poco de participación a los personajes secundarios y a las historias que dejé en el olvido con este fanfic referidas a ellos. Creo que me dejé llevar por el asunto de las cartas y quienes tenían relación con ellas, por eso no pude mencionar, por ejemplo, a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko (mi preferida de las amigas de Sakura, ya que yo también soy un ratoncito de biblioteca y uso anteojos), Rika, Sonomi, etc, etc... ¡Deséenme suerte para el próximo intento¡

_Oye Luchi, creo que estás exagerando ¬¬U_

¿Qué querés decir?

_Has tardado aproximadamente un mes y medio en hacer este fanfic¿crees que los lectores se quedarán esperándote hasta que termines un nuevo fanfic, detallando a todos los personajes?_

Kero, sos un malvado (jejeje, disculpen por hablar como los argentinos hablan comunmente). Releí cada capítulo dos o tres veces, para que no quedara ni un solo error, ya que mi teclado es re-viejo, y mis manos estaban frías, por que en el momento en que escribí el fanfic estábamos en invierno TT (¡Odio el invierno con el alma! ¬¬)

_Es lógico, si naciste en verano..._

¡Bueno! Me despido!

_Hey! Yo voy a ser el primero que se despida!_

Tá' bien, Kero... ¬¬U

_(Kero se transforma) El gran Kerberos se despide de los lectores hasta el próximo FanFic de Card Captor CRISTAL7!_

Bue... Kero lo hizo mejor de lo que yo esperaba... Nos vemos! Chau!!

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción:

Cinco años pasaron desde que Shaoran había vuelto a Hong Kong, y Sakura aún anhelaba poder volver a verlo y confesar sus reales sentimientos. Un hecho ocurre: La aparición de Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow. Vencerá La Maestra de Cartas? Léanlo y disfrute!

_ Perdonen que lo estoy modificando cada tanto, pero es que encuentro muchos "horrores" que corregir, y hablo específicamente de que tuve que sacar las caritas por que no se veían nada bien, o directamente me las omitía. Aparte no puedo poner todos mis fanfics, así que ahora lo edito para que se vean tres capítulos por "capítulo". De paso le cambié la pinta, y puse un poco más destacado los títulos de los capítulos. Queda más lindo, no?. Gracias por su comprensión._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones, nostalgia y una hermosa sorpresa**

Era muy tarde. Sakura estaba en su ventana, a altas horas de la noche, observando el gran manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, que era el cielo.

-...Shaoran...- susurraba, mientras daba un profundo suspiro.-¿Porque el destino nos separa?-

En eso, Kero, en su forma original, se despierta.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama él, susurrando también. - ¡Llévame a la cocina, por favor, tengo hambre!-

-¿Tienes hambre después de ese enorme pastel que te dí de postre? Está bién que recibieras una recompensa por ayudarme a asear la casa, Kero, pero esto es demasiado- le reprochó en voz baja Sakura. - Nunca te cansas de comer -

- Perdoname, Sakurita, solo un pequeño tentempié nocturno y me iré a dormir, por favoooor... - rogaba Kero.

- Está bien, igualmente no puedo dormir, así que tomaré un vaso de leche -dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salían de la habitación muy despacio para no despertar a Yue, que dormía allí también.

Lo que no sabían es que él tampoco podía dormir, pero se quedó en la habitación, acercándose a la ventana y contemplando la luna, la cual esa noche estaba particularmente atrayente.

Sakura bajó normalmente, ya que en la casa no había nadie. Touya estaba trabajando en una estación de servicio, atendiendo un negocio a esa hora. Su padre estaba de viaje en una excavasión y no volvería hasta el domingo, por lo que los guardianes podían quedarse en casa en su forma original.

Kero, ahora en su forma falsa, se estaba dando un atracón en el comedor con unas galletas que Sakura había comprado para el día siguiente, que vendría Tomoyo de visita.

Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Era inevitable. El cielo atesoraba los sentimientos secretos que ella le confiaba. Era imposible para ella apartar de su corazón aquel raro sentimiento que sentía hacia ese chico de los ojos marrones; era imposible no recordar los momentos compartidos con él, las alegrías, las penas, las luchas por reunir y transformar las cartas Clow.

- ...Shaoran... - suspira ella.

Pero, por sobre todo, era imposible no recordar el momento en el que él se le había declarado, como después de ese momento, ella se sonrojaba y sentía el pulso rápido dentro de sí cuando él simplemente la miraba. Recordaba también la despedida. Desde ese entonces, ella no se despegaba de "Shaoran", su grisáceo osito de felpa, ni de la misteriosa carta que surgió cuando una lágrima cayó al suelo de su cuarto y apareció de repente, sin explicación, hasta que Sakura, al mirarla, se había dado cuenta de que se trataba, aunque ahora, después de ese suceso, aún no pudo confesarle a él lo que ella sentía en realidad.

Sakura tomó a su osito y lo abrazó, nostálgica.

- ¡Te quiero, Shaoran, regresa conmigo! - susurraba.

En ese preciso instante, Shaoran, en su cuarto, dirigía una mirada de ternura y nostalgia hacia el hermoso cielo, desde su ventana.

- ¡Cuánto te extraño, mi querida Sakura! - susurraba. -¿Realmente querrá volver a verme¿Tendrá alguna respuesta? -

Lo que él no sabía era el regalo que le tenían preparado en su casa, ya que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número quince, mas su familia sabía que él no se iba a acordar, ya que desde que volvió de Japón hace cinco años, no había apartado de su mente aquella niña de ojos color esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa.

Finalmente, Shaoran logró conciliar el sueño, y se durmió pensando en ella.

Sakura, por su parte, fue al living y comprobó que había alguien más que no lograba dormir.

- ¿Tampoco tienes sueño? - preguntó Yue.

- No. Además, Kero quiso comer algo - dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Piensas en el descendiente de Clow? -

Pregunta sorpresiva por parte de Yue. Sakura se sonroja al pensar en Shaoran.

- Si - dijo ella. ¿Para que le iba a mentir, si podía confiar en Yue?

- ¿Lo extrañas? -

- Si, mucho - Sakura se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo.

Yue se quedó callado, pensando, hasta que formuló una importante pregunta: - Sientes algo especial por ese muchacho¿verdad? -

Sakura seguía sonrojada.

- Si, lo quiero -

- ¿Se lo dirás si regresa? -

- No lo sé. Tal vez él ya no me quiera -

- ¿Te lo ha confesado, entonces? -

- Si -

Yue nuevamente se quedó pensando. Realmente él sentía curiosidad por aquel sentimiento.

- Sakura¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo que realmente sentías por él? -

Sakura, sonrojada aún más que antes, y sorprendida nuevamente por la pregunta, sacó su misteriosa carta, se la mostró a Yue y le explicó su origen. Yue quedó impresionado. No tenía idea de que Sakura hubiera tenido el poder para crear una carta nueva. Luego de ello, sintió que no podía seguir preguntando hasta que las cosas se solucionaran entre su ama y Shaoran.

- Me voy a dormir - dijo ella de repente. - Buenas noches, Yue -

- Buenas noches -

En eso Kero, en su forma original, salió al living.

- Aah! He quedado satisfecho! -

- Buenas noches, Kero - dijo Sakura.

- Buenas noches, Sakura - respondió este.

Sakura subió a su habitación, contempló el cielo por última vez, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, pensando en él.

- Shaoran... - susurró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Yue y Kero conversaban.

- Sakura se ve tan deprimida¿qué le ocurrirá? - preguntó Kero.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Kerberos? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nuestra maestra siente algo especial por el descendiente de Clow -

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Está enamorada de ese mocoso!? -

- ¡Habla bajo! - dijo Yue. - Efectivamente. Además, ella a creado una carta gracias a ese sentimiento -

- No me lo ha dicho -

- No entiendo porque no nos había comentado de esa carta antes -

- Yo tampoco lo sé -

Al día siguiente, Shaoran baja a desayunar y encuentra el comedor vacío.

- ¿A donde ha ido todo el mundo? - se pregunta.

Se dirige al living y es asustado por sus hermanas, las cuales lo saludan con un sonoro "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran!"

Shaoran se había quedado allí, sentado en el suelo, atontado. - ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? - se preguntaba.

- Aquí tienes, hijo - le dijo su madre, dirigiéndose hacia él con un colorido... sobre.

- Muchas gracias, madre - dijo él, incorporándose mientras abría el susodicho. En su interior había un pasaje a Japón. Shaoran queda estupefacto.

- Shaoran, debes ir a Japón, ya que extraños sucesos ocurrirán allí, así que mantente alerta. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, pero te llamaré a mi lado si necesito de tu presencia con urgencia - le dijo su madre.

- Si, madre, Muchas gracias, de nuevo -

- ¡Adivina quien irá contigo, Shaoran! - exclamó alguien que estaba detrás de la señora Li.

- ¡Me... Meiling! - Shaoran quedó sorprendido. - ¿Para que querrá ir? - pensaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro, el sueño y La Explosión**

Días después, el señor Kinomoto había vuelto de la expedición el domingo. Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Ese día le tocaba se la encargada de limpiar el salón.

Bajó a desayunar, se despidió y fue rumbo al instituto. Patinaba tranquilamente, y de repente tuvo una extraña sensación, un presentimiento. Fue entonces que, guiada por una corazonada, terminó en el parque Pingüino. Sakura no entendía por que se encontraba allí, pero igualmente fue a su lugar de siempre: los columpios. Cuando llegó, se sentó allí, como esperando a que sucediera algo. Y sucedió. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Sakura¿eres tú? - dijo una voz muy familiar.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a un joven alto, de ojos marrones, que la miraba dulcemente, un tanto sonrojado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó ella, sorprendida, sonrojada, y con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. - ¡Has vuelto! -

Después de unos minutos...

- Mi madre me ha enviado nuevamente, ya que me dijo que pasarían cosas extrañas -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- No lo sé exactamente. Solo me ha dicho que estuviera en constante alerta -

Sakura lo escuchó y recordó que la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño, pero decidió contárselo más tarde, ya que debía ir al instituto. En eso mira su reloj.

- Todavía es temprano, pero será mejor que me apresure, ya que soy la encargada de asear el salón -

- Te acompaño - le dice Shaoran, mirándola a los ojos.

- S...si, está bi...bién - le dice ella, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Recorrieron tranquilamente el trayecto y llegaron con tiempo. Cuando entraron al salón, no había nadie. Sakura dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y se sentó allí un momento. Shaoran, por su parte, se sentó en donde se sienta Tomoyo, y él se le quedó mirándola, embelesado. Sakura se hallaba más bonita que hace cinco años. Por su parte, Sakura había pensado al ver a Shaoran que estaba más guapo que antes. De repente, ella notó que él la miraba.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, sonrojada - Yo... yo... tú me...-

- Buenos días, Sakura - interrumpe Tomoyo. - ¡Li, que sorpresa! -

- Buenos días, Tomoyo - saludó Sakura, decepcionada.

- Buenos días, Daidouji - respondió, quien se levantó y excusándose de que volvería en cuanto lo llamaran para el anuncio, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.

Caminó por el patio del instituto, esperando a que llegara Meiling, que no debía de tardar. Él ya le había dicho que iría a ver a Sakura antes de ir al establecimiento, por lo que ella iría sola esta vez, lo cual a Meiling no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que en los cinco años que pasaron, tuvo tiempo de sobra como para aprender a quererlo de una manera diferente, sintiéndose feliz por la felicidad de su mejor amigo y su primo favorito.

Shaoran seguía allí, esperando la llegada de su prima en la puerta.

- Pero¿a qué hora piensa llegar? - decía impaciente. De repente vio que una chica se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en seco, justamente donde él se encontraba.

- ¡Ah¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo! -

- ¡Meiling¿¡En donde te habías metido!? -

- Es que me quedé dormida - decía ella, con una mano en la cabeza, riéndose.

- Ya veo - dice él - Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde - dijo, mientras los dos entraban en el edificio.

Una vez que las clases del segundo semestre empiezan, la profesora Mitsuki da el anuncio de los recién llegados, y pasan las horas hasta el descanso. En el medio de la clase, Shaoran le había pasado una nota a Sakura para ver si quería almorzar con él. Ella, en un susurro, aceptó. En la hora del almuerzo, fueron a un lugar apartado, sin saber que Tomoyo y Meiling los seguían.

- ¡Si todo sale bien, tendré la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura en el momento en que se declare ¡Qué ilusión! -

- Tú no cambias, Daidouji -

Los jóvenes Card Captors estaban sentados ya, almorzando. Sakura dudaba aún en declararse. Así que decidió hacer tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño -

Shaoran se dispuso a escuchar con atención. De seguro sería una predicción de lo que su madre quiso decirle. Sakura tomo aire.

- Veo el bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino y estoy en un gran claro. Tú estabas frente a mi y 6 cartas Clow giran a mi alrededor, y luego sale una carta de la ronda y la misteriosa carta que he creado con anterioridad sale de mi bolsillo. Esas dos cartas, con un hermoso resplandor, se funden en una y esa carta se une a la ronda de las otras cinco. Pero después... salen de la ronda otras dos cartas, pero éstas me dan miedo. Se fusionan en un oscuro resplandor, la carta se dirige hacia tí y caes... pero luego la carta fusionada cálidamente va hacia tí y, finalmente, te levantas. Y luego veo una figura alada, muy parecida a Kero y a Spinnel Sun, pero no le ví la cara. Encima de la criatura, flotaba un libro. El título del libro no se veía claramente, excepto la palabra final, que era Clow -

Shaoran quedó impresionado y se puso a meditar lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto reacciona.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que habías creado una carta anteriormente? -

- Si, esta carta - dice ella, mientras se la extiende a Shaoran para que la viera.

- ¿Pero, por qué¿Cómo has podido crear una carta? Veo que no tiene nombre - dice él, asombrado. De repente, él la mira de nuevo, mira la extraña figura. - ¿Qué significa? -

- ¿Qué? -

- La figura de esta carta... no sé... me da una sensación extraña al observarla... como si... - ahí Shaoran corta, deja la carta y observa a Sakura directamente a los ojos. - Sakura... -

- ¿Si, Shaoran? - pero al ver la expresión de él, se sonrojó, imaginándose lo que sucedería...

- Sakura... yo... tú me gustas - dijo él. No fue como la vez pasada, ya que esta vez estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que, aunque no hiciera falta, se lo debía de decir a Sakura nuevamente.

- Yo... - titubeó Sakura. Estaba a punto de declararse...

- ¡Esta presencia! - dicen los dos a la vez.

- ¡No puede ser! - dice Sakura. - ¡Es una carta Clow! -

De pronto, se oyen explosiones en el salón de música. Fueron corriendo rápidamente. Muy cerca de allí se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling, pero ninguna sufrió herida alguna. Shaoran entró por la ventana al salón y se encontró frente a una niña de cabello rojizo, corto y rizado, con un largo vestido blanco y turquesa. Ella flotaba sobre el piano, con unas extrañas esferas brillantes, deslizándose entre sus dedos y surgiendo de entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama Shaoran. - Utiliza a Sueño para dormir a todos -

- ¡Si! - dice ella al instante.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... -

- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... -

- ...quien aceptó la misión contigo... -

- ¡Libérate! -

Su báculo aparece e inmediatamente invoca a Sueño. El efecto es inmediato. Solamente Tomoyo y Meiling quedan despiertas.

La misteriosa niña ríe traviesa y le lanza a Shaoran las esferas que tenía en su mano. Él las esquiva y éstas explotan por detrás suyo. La niña, tranquila, hace explotar una ventana, donde queda un enorme hueco y lo atraviesa, flotando como si nada. Sakura advierte que la niña se dirige hacia ella. Lanza las esferas hacia ella, Tomoyo y Meiling, pero Sakura invocó a Escudo. Shaoran hacía todo lo posible por captar la atención de la carta para que dejara de atacar a Sakura...

- Dios del Trueno ¡vé! -

...Pero no le hacía el menor daño. Ella continuaba atacando, cuando, sin previo aviso, una enorme bestia alada se dirigió como un ave de presa, y chocó con la niña, provocando que ella cayera al suelo, con una expresión triste y dolorosa en su rostro. Estaba inmovilizada temporalmente. La figura se dirige a Sakura, seguida de otro individuo alado.

- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Kero.

- Si, Kero, gracias - responde Sakura. - Oye ¿quien esa niña? -

- Es una de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - respondió éste.

- Cartas creadas por el mago Clow y que este ocultó por su enorme poder. Además, son aún más antiguas que las que capturamos antes. Y si no me equivoco, fue un primer intento fallido antes de crear las cartas Clow que capturamos. Vaya, yo creí que solo era una leyenda familiar - dice Shaoran.

- Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero te equivocas: éstas cartas existen - dice Yue. - Hay algunas inofensivas, pero otras que son muy peligrosas. En este caso, ésta es inofensiva -

- ¿¡Inofensiva!? - exclamó Sakura.

- Así es - responde Yue. - Puede haber otras que causen peores daños que este -

- Ya veo - dice Sakura. - Entonces las cartas que vi en mi sueño... -

- ...Son las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - Shaoran terminó la frase por ella.

- ¿Qué carta es ésta? - preguntó ella.

- Esta debe ser la carta Explosión - respondió Kero - Creo que deberás capturarla y sellarla cuanto antes, ya que se está por incorporar. El problema es que es una carta especial, no la puedes capturar con las cartas que antes eran de Clow - le dice a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces como la capturamos? - preguntó ella.

- Prueba con utilizar tu carta - propuso Shaoran.

- ¡Si! -

El problema era que la carta no tenía nombre, por lo que Sakura solo se le ocurrió invocarla pensando en Shaoran, ya que, pensando en él, la había creado. La idea da resultado. La carta es invocada y envuelve a la carta, encerrándola en una especie de burbuja cálida, justo a tiempo, ya que Explosión estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

La carta regresa en una carta Sakura.

- ¿Huy¿Ya la transformé? -

- En efecto. Al sellarla con el báculo que tiene el poder de tu estrella, ya se transforma sin necesidad de hacer otro conjuro - dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, ya que la presencia y la voz eran demasiado conocidas.

- ¡Eriol! - exclama Sakura. - ¿Cuándo has regresado? -

- Ayer a la noche - responde. - Vine para advertirles sobre estas cartas -

- Oye, Sakura - dice Tomoyo. - La gente está empezando a despertarse -

- Rápido, Kero, Yue, ocúltense en lo alto de los árboles y quédense allí hasta que todos se hayan ido. Después vayan a mi casa - dice Sakura.

Los guardianes obedecen.

- Mejor volvamos al lugar donde estábamos antes. Si permanecemos aquí, se vería sospechoso - dijo entonces Meiling.

Todos aprobaron la idea. Mientras se dirigían allí, Sakura observaba a la carta Explosión. Shaoran, que iba a su lado, también la observaba, y también a Sakura. Mientras almorzaban, Eriol hablaba.

- Para poder vencer a las Cartas Legendarias, se necesitaría invocar muchas cartas a la vez -

- ¿¡Cómo¡Si Sakura hace eso, perderá mucha energía, y eso sería fatal para ella! - exclamó Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó, feliz por saber que a él le importaba.

- No lo creo - respondió Eriol. - Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que utilizaste tus poderes¿verdad, Sakura? -

- Si -

- Por lo tanto - continuó Eriol - En todo este tiempo Sakura debe haberse fortalecido bastante y seguramente su nivel de magia a aumentado considerablemente. Me doy cuenta al ver a Yue. Él tiene todos sus poderes intactos y no se encuentra débil -

- Es verdad - reconoció Shaoran.

- Por otra parte... - Eriol mostró una de sus enigmáticas miradas - ...no será necesario invocar todas las cartas -

- Pero si tú acabas de decir... -

- Si, se lo que acabo de decir, Sakura, pero tú has creado una carta que es mucho más poderosa que todas las cartas que transformaste - dijo Eriol - ¿Me permites esa carta que acabas de utilizar, la que creaste tú? -

- Si, Eriol, por supuesto - dijo Sakura.

- Esta carta ha sido creada a partir de una gran sentimiento que posees, Sakura - dijo Eriol.

Ella, por supuesto, se sonrojó por el comentario y porque Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Puede ser...? - pensó él.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El gran momento de los Card Captors y el Color**

De repente, la campana sonó, anunciando el fin del descanso.

- Podemos reunirnos en mi casa, después de clase - dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos.

- Yo iré más tarde con Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun, en sus identidades falsas. Tenemos mucho de que hablar -

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Tomoyo, Meiling ¿Vienen a tomar el té después de clase? -

- Lo lamento, Sakura - le dice Tomoyo. - Pero Meiling y yo tenemos planes. Estaremos allí más tarde - le da una señal a Meiling.

- Ya veo -

- Oye, Shaoran puede acompañarte - dice Meiling.

- ¿¡Eehh!? -

Las clases continuaron normalmente, excepto en el salón de música, por lo que los alumnos de la clase de Sakura no tuvieron clase y salieron temprano.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaban rumbo al punto de reunión. Se detuvieron un momento, en el puente. Aquel, donde hablaron por penúltima vez. Ambos recordaban muy bien todo eso, por lo que Sakura, finalmente, se decidió.

- Shaoran... - ella rompió el silencio, sonrojada a más no poder, extrajo de un bolsillo su carta - Lo que dijo Eriol acerca de esta carta es cierto. La pude crear porque un sentimiento muy importante nació dentro de mi, un sentimiento hacía tí, Shaoran - Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sakura tomó aire. - Shaoran... yo... tú me... tú me gustas -

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y estaba allí, de pie, asombrado y feliz. ¡Sakura le correspondía! Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura era feliz de estar allí, rodeada entre sus fuertes brazos. Luego se apartaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Shaoran tomó ese aterciopelado rostro entre sus manos y se le acercó. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una agradable sensación de felicidad en todo su ser, mientras recibía su primer beso. Shaoran sintió lo mismo. Luego se separaron un poco. Al abrir los ojos, Sakura observó los ojos de Shaoran y su tierna sonrisa. Ambos eran felices y ese sería, indudablemente, un momento dificil de olvidar.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Sintieron la presencia de una de las Cartas Legendarias Clow. Buscaron de donde provenía la presencia y observaron el agua, la cual ya no era azul cristalina, sinó que era violácea. No solo el agua: el cielo, por su parte de celeste pasó a ser dorado y las nubes, de un color entre verde y plateado.

- ¿Pero, que está pasando? - Shaoran estaba nervioso y confundido.

- No lo sé, pero es hermoso¿verdad? - Sakura estaba encantada y asombrada.

- Si, lo sé, Pero sería mejor que transformes tu llave en un báculo -

Cuando Sakura acabó de conjurar el hechizo y tuvo entre sus manos el báculo mágico, aparecen Kero y Yue, en sus formas originales.

- ¡Oh! - exclama Yue. - Esta debe ser la carta del Color -

- ¿La carta del Color? Pues... que maravillosos colores le ha puesto al ambiente -

- ¡No es momento para alabarla, Sakura¡Debemos hallar la ubicación de la carta! - dice Kero.

Todos empezaron a buscar. A pesar de todo, no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos, recogido en un par de hermosos rodetes, que parecía una acróbata vestida de preciosos colores, daba saltos acrobáticos sobre la superficie del agua para terminar posándose en el centro del puente.

Al darse cuenta, Kero alerta a su dueña.

- ¡Sakura¡ Esa es la verdadera identidad de la carta Color! -

Kero se le había acercado mucho a la carta, por lo que esta aprovechó, y con una mirada traviesa en su níveo rostro, posó sus manos en las alas del guardián, que antes eran doradas, y se le empezaron a llenar de muchísimos puntos de distintos colores, muchos de ellos, chillones, formando con todos ellos florecillas. Kero quedó estupefecto, y no fue necesario que la carta le agregara más colores, porque el rostro de la pobre bestía se enrojeció de la verguenza. Se sentía ridiculizado. La carta no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, partiéndose de risa. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad. Invocó su carta como la vez anterior, encerró a Color...

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

...Y la carta transformada, de inmediato, se posó en la mano de su dueña. Sakura, al ver a Kero, pudo comprobar que había vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ella no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Kero, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Ay, Kero¡Te veías muy gracioso cuando la carta te cambió el color tus alas¡! - dijo, y todos rieron. Kero, en cambio, no le veía la gracia ¬¬

Kero y Yue volvieron a sus formas falsas, por lo que Kero tuvo que ir en la mochila de Sakura, y ella, Shaoran y Yukito fueron rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Yukito no preguntó porque estaba en otro lugar, ya que sabía perfectamente que su otro yo había ido allí, así que simplemente acompañó a los Card Captors.

Cuando llegaron, comprobaron que no había nadie, por lo que los guardianes recuperaron sus formas originales. Yue se dio cuenta de que su ama necesitaba estar a solas con Shaoran, por eso es que se llevó a Kero al cuarto de ella, mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres té, Shaoran? -

- Si. ¿Te ayudo? -

- Esta bién -

Y así Shaoran preparaba el té y Sakura buscaba el otro paquete de galletas que había escondido del goloso Kero. Y también, sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, ella sacó un pastel listo para hornear que había sacado del congelador.

Mientras tanto, Kero y Yue discutían el asunto de lo Cartas Legendarias de Clow.

- Mi verdadera inquietud - decía Yue - es saber la razón por la cual las cartas se liberaron -

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero seguramente Eriol podrá aclararnos esa duda. Lo que a mi, en cambio, me inquieta, es saber que fue lo que le pasó a Sakura anoche. Conociéndola, estoy seguro de que estaba teniendo algún sueño que predijera este hecho. Aunque, antes de que yo la despertara, ella pronunció el nombre de ese mocoso, por lo cual tengo dudas de que si fue una predición o solo soño con él -

- Podemos sugerirle que utilize la carta Sueño, para poder ampliar ese sueño, en caso de que haya sido una predicción -

- ¡Buena idea! Le preguntaremos a Sakura sobre lo que soñó y después le comentaremos lo demás a Eriol - djo Kero.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, después de un paseo por la ciudad. Realmente, la relación entre éstas dos chicas había cambiado. Ahora eran más compinches, aunque Meiling la siguiera llamando por su apellido.

Los cinco años también habían influido en Tomoyo. Uno de los cambios más importantes eran sus sentimientos. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Sakura, salvo que ahora, alguien más se había infiltrado en su corazón: el joven Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Eriol le había pasado igual. No entendía como, ni cuando, ni por que; solo sabía que la preciosa Tomoyo, que ahora era más bonita que antes, llegó a ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón. Y en su mente, ni hablar. No se la podía quitar de allí desde que había retornado al Japón. Justamente, en aquel momento, Eriol observaba a Tomoyo desde su cuarto, el antiguo cuarto del mago Clow. El joven estaba allí, en su asiento favorito, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la preciosa muchachita. Cuando de repente entran Nakuru y Spinnel, Eriol quita rápidamente la hermosa imagen.

- ¡Eriol, Spy y yo estamos listos! -

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre tán ridículo - dice Spinnel.

- ¡Pero si es adorable, y te queda muy bien, Spy - dice ella.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos - dice Eriol. Spinnel se mete en un bolso que la muchacha llevaba y se marcharon hacia la casa de Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La importante reunión**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban allí, hablando en el living. Él la había ayudado a preparar todo para las visitas. Conversaban, recordando la captura de la carta Pasado, sonrientes por los momentos especiales que habían pasado esa noche, una noche de confesiones.

- ¡Cuanto problemas nos había causado esa carta! - decía ella.

- Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra la carta Tiempo? Esa si que fue una carta dificil - dice él.

- Estoy de acuerdo -

- Por otra parte... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si hay algo que no olvidaré fue cuando transformaste a Flote ¿lo recuerdas? -

- Mmm... ¿en la exposición de ositos? -

- ¡Sí¡Creí que no lo ibas a recordar! Yo la recuerdo muy bien... -

- ¿Y, por qué? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Por ser el día en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti -

Sakura también sonrió . Shaoran la besó. Era un hermoso beso. Kero y Yue estaban en la mitad de la escalera, sintiendo la presencia de Clow, es decir, que Eriol estaba muy cerca. En eso ven la escena y Kero, por supuesto, deseaba interrumpirlos, pero Yue posó su mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que observara atentamente.

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Kerberos? - decía Yue, en voz baja.

- ¿De qué? - Kero aún estaba furioso.

- El mago Clow jamás experimentó el sentimiento que Sakura experimenta ahora. No sabemos con certeza sobre ese sentimiento tan especial -

Kero miró a Yue.

- Veo que estás curioso por experimentar ese sentimento, Yue -

Yue se asombró. Kero no era tan observador... hasta ahora...

- Es que... solamente quiero saber de que se trata. Mira - le señaló a Sakura, quien en ese momento se la veía muy sonriente. Kero la observó atentamente. - ¿No lo ves? Sakura se ve muy feliz al lado del descendiente de Clow. Yo quiero saber por que, pero quería esperar un tiempo para preguntar -

- Tienes razón -

- ¿En qué? -

- Es cierto lo que dices. Sakura se ve feliz con ese mocoso¿por qué? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que debo de desistir. Si Sakura realmente encontró la felicidad estando al lado de él, creo que no voy a interferir -

- Una decisión favorable para todos, Kerberos. Sin duda alguna -

En eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Eran Meiling y Tomoyo. Kero y Yue bajan y se dirigen al living, para esperar a Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a la cocina a preparar los últimos toques. Tomoyo supervisaba el trabajo realizado por Sakura, por que hacía años que le había enseñado a la Maestra de Cartas los trucos para hacer unos pasteles deliciosos. Ella esperaba poder agasajar a Shaoran con ese pastel, mientras que Tomoyo esperaba hacer lo mismo con Eriol, ya que ella también había llevado un postre helado. A todo esto, Sakura ya le había puesto al tanto a su amiga de los últimos acontecimientos.

Shaoran también estaba haciendo lo mismo con Meiling.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? - preguntó ella.

- Si... -

- ¿Y qué te respondió? -

- Ella siente lo mismo que yo -

- ¡Qué bien¡- Meiling abraza a su primo y luego va a la cocina. - Kinomoto ¿puedo hablar contigo? -

- Seguro. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Tomoyo? -

- ¡No, para nada! Además, el pastel está muy bien, así que mételo en el horno y recuerda que debes estar atenta al tiempo -

- No te preocupes, Daidouji, yo la ayudaré ahora - dijo Meiling.

Tomoyo fue al pasillo y Shaoran estaba allí, por lo que decidió hablar con él.

- Oye Li ¿es verdad? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Sakura? -

- Si... -

- ¡Cuanto me alegro! -

Mientras tanto...

- Mmm... huele muy bien, creo que ya casi estará listo - dijo Sakura, controlando el tiempo.

- Oye, Kinomoto... -

- ¿Si? -

- Shaoran me lo ha contado todo. Solo quiero decirte que lo que te escribí hace tiempo es verdad: ya no quiero a Shaoran como antes. Ahora es mi mejor amigo, así que espero que sea feliz a tu lado. Y sé muy bien que lo será -

- Gracias, Meiling. Oye¿has encontrado a alguien en especial? -

Meiling se sonrojó bonitamente.

- Si. Su nombre es Nayoki. Vino de visita a Hong Kong hace cuatro años, nos conocimos, y desde entonces nos comunicamos por e-mail -

- Y... ¿te gusta? -

- Si... -

- ¿Él te ha correspondido? -

- Si. Había vuelto a Hong Kong hace dos años especialmente para decírmelo -

- Igual que Shaoran, solo que ahora estamos con las cartas nuevas -

- Es verdad. Bueno, si no me equivoco, Kinomoto, creo que ya es hora de sacar el pastel - dijo Meiling. - Iré con Shaoran y Daidouji -

- De acuerdo - dice Sakura, mientras extraía del horno un hermoso pastel de fresas.

Por otra parte...

- La presencia de Clow es cada vez más cercana. Ya no debe de tardar en venir - decía Yue.

- Mejor que se apresure, ya estoy oliendo ese delicioso pastel que Sakura acaba de hornaer - Kero estaba impaciente por incarle el diente a ese postre.

Se oye nuevamente la puerta. Esta vez es abierta. Sakura, extrañada, le pidió a Shaoran que se fijara quien era. Éste, al acercarse a la puerta, vio que se trataba de Touya, y éste, al ver a Li, se disgustó muchísimo, y viseversa.

Sakura salió de la cocina.

- ¿Acaso llegó Eriol, Shaoran? - Sakura se sorprende al ver a Touya - ¡Her... hermano! Creí que estarías trabajando en la universidad -

- Olvidé unos apuntes - dijo. - ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí? -

- ¡Está aquí por que yo lo he invitado! - Sakura estaba furiosa.

En eso, Touya se percata de la presencia de Yue y Kero en el living, por lo que decidió quedarse con ellos. Él había perdido sus poderes y desde hace cinco años que no veía a su madre. Lo que Touya no sabía era que Yue estaba preparado para devolverle el favor.

En eso los guardianes y los Card Captors sienten la presencia del mago Clow, y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró, obviamente, con Eriol, Nakuru y Spinnel. La chica los hace pasar y Nakuru explotó de alegría al ver al hermano de Sakura.

- ¡Touya, que sorpresa! - exclama ella, colgándose del cuello de éste.

- Pesas mucho, Akisuki - contesta él, con un dejo de acidez.

- Nakuru... - Eriol la llamó. Enseguida la chica se tranquilizó y retornó a su verdadera forma, al igual que Spinnel. - Ahoras les podré decir todo acerca de la nuevas cartas -

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos que se revelan**

- Muy bien. Ahora¿alguien desea preguntarme algo para empezar? -

- Si - dijo Yue - ¿Cómo fue que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se liberaron? -

- Buena pregunta - dijo Eriol, y respondió: - Como yo poseo la memoria de Clow, sé que él las había ocultado por que una de ellas tenía la capacidad de convertirse y hacerse pasar por un humano con poderes y, por lo tanto, dominar a las demás. Esta carta pudo haber despertado cuando reunió la energía suficiente como para manejarse ella sola, manejar a sus compañeras y para poder liberarse del libro donde todas se encontraban -

- ¿El libro¿Hay un libro mágico anterior a The Clow? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Si. Se llama The Legendary Clow. Este libro tiene poderes mayores que el libro The Clow. Al igual que este, The Legendary Clow también puede otorgarle a la carta más poderosa una llave mágica, como la que Sakura utilizaba para capturar las cartas Clow, e incluso la carta puede hacer uso del lenguaje verbal. Para que las cartas no se pudieran liberar, el mago Clow puso a la custodia a un guardián, pero me temo que este también es más poderoso que Kerberos y Yue juntos, y además tiene la misma fuerza que Spinnel Sun y Ruby Moon. Si la carta reunió el poder suficiente como para controlar al guardián, lo cual no es imposible, entonces ni Kerberos ni Yue podrán hacer nada ellos solos en contra de él -

Kero y Yue quedaron impactados. Se miraron uno al otro, miraron a Sakura y luego a Eriol. Comprendieron que no iban a poder ayudar a su ama tanto como ellos quisieran. De repente, a Yue se le ocurrió una idea.

- Nosotros solos no podríamos, pero si Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun nos ayudaran, tal vez... - pensaba él.

- No tienes porque alarmarte, Yue - le respondió Eriol. Yue se sorprendió. - Puede haber la posibilidad de que la carta no haya reunido la cantidad suficiente de magia para controlarlo. Si tenemos suerte, él nos ayudará a enfrentarla y enfrentar las cartas que ella mande -

- Pero¿y si no es así¿Qué haríamos si la carta puede controlar al guardián? -

- Entonces pondremos en práctica tu plan. Es bastante bueno - le extendió una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

Shaoran interrumpió, en su afán por saber más del asunto.

- ¿Cuántas cartas hay? - preguntó.

- Hay 6 cartas: Explosión, que es la que Sakura capturó; Color, Deseo, Enfermedad, Cura y la más fuerte de las 6, la que es capaz de controlar a las demás: el Odio -

- Cuando estabamos viniendo hacía aquí, Sakura capturó la carta Color. Muéstrasela, Sakura - dijo Kero

Sakura le extendió la carta a Eriol.

- ¡Bien hecho! - dijo éste. - Las cartas no actúan solas, como las cartas Clow, sino que Odio las manda, ella está al tanto de lo que te sucede, lo que sucede a tu alrededor y también está pendiente de las personas que están cercanas a tí. Incluso las que no poseen magia. Por eso, debes estar en constante alerta -

Fue en ese momento cuando Shaoran recordó las palabras de su madre: - Cosas muy extrañas ocurrirán en Japón, así que mantente alerta -

- Me pregunto cual será la siguiente carta - preguntó este.

- De eso no estoy seguro - dijo Eriol - Ahora sabemos que a la carta solamente le quedan las cartas Deseo, Cura y Enfermedad, su guardián e incluso ella podría atacar también. Debemos prepararnos para que podamos enfrentarla a ella y a las demás -

- Entonces... - Sakura finalmente habló - ¿nos ayudarás? -

Eriol sonrió

- Desde un punto de vista, si - dijo - No me corresponde a mi enfrentarme con ellas, ya que tú eres la Maestra de las cartas Clow y de los guardianes, y tienes ahora la obligación de capturarlas. Lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte buscando la manera de enfrentarlas -

- Entiendo - dijo Sakura. En eso ella recuerda que debe servir el té. Ella hace ese comentario, cuando Touya se levanta.

- Bueno, yo me regreso a la Universidad. Después me iré a trabajar desde allí. Volveré muy tarde, no me esperes - dice, mientras sube las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.

Sakura, después de esto, va a la cocina para preparar todo. En eso, los guardianes de Sakura y los de Eriol, diciendo que debían hablar, se dirigen al cuarto de Sakura, de manera que en la sala solamente quedaron Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran. Y en eso...

- Iré a la cocina a ayudarle a Sakura - dice Shaoran.

- Yo también - dijo Meiling, y los primos se retiraron, dejándolos solos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta. Touya se había retirado de allí.

Tomoyo, algo sonrojada, se levanta.

- Iré a ayudar a Sakura... - dice ella, pero Eriol la estaba detiene tomándola suavemente de un brazo.

- Espera - dice él. - Espera, Tomoyo... -

Ella se sorprendió. Eriol la había llamado por su nombre...

- Hiragizawa, tú... -

Él enrojeció un poco. Estaba decidido. Lo haría en ese preciso momento.

- Tomoyo... - tomó aire silenciosamente -...Quiero decirte que tú me... -

- El té está listo - dice Sakura, pero ella al ver la escena, aunque fuera un poco despistada, se dio cuenta de que entró en un mal momento. - Perdónenme, creo que no debí... -

- Está bien, Sakura - dijo Eriol, con un dejo de decepción, del cual todos los demás se dieron cuenta, excepto Sakura e, incluso, Tomoyo. Aunque ella siempre era observadora en las miradas y características de los demás, esa vez estaba tan sorprendida por el momento anterior que ni siquiera atinó a decir nada, solamente se sentó en silencio.

- Bueno - dijo Sakura - Espero que les guste este pastel. Lo preparé yo misma - y le faltó poco a Sakura para decir: "- Lo preparé yo misma, especialmente para tí, Shaoran - ", pero pensó que debía guardarse ese comentario para algún otro momento. Ella estaba nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que convidaba a unas visitas con un pastel hecho por ella.

En eso, al terminar de servir, todos prueban el pastel.

- Este es el primer pastel que hago yo sola, así que espero que les guste -

- Sakura, este pastel está exquisito - dijo Eriol.

- Lo mismo digo - dice Meiling.

- ¡Te ha salido muy bien, Sakura! - exclama Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias - contesta ella.

En eso, Sakura mira a Shaoran, el cual le sonríe.

- Está delicioso, Sakura -

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, feliz por haberle servido un postre hecho por ella a su querido Shaoran.

Después de ello, siguieron conversando de otros temas por un par de horas, dejando a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow en el olvido. En eso, se hace la hora de la cena.

- ¿Se quedan a cenar? - preguntó la dueña de casa.

- Si - dijeron todos. En eso vienen Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun.

- Eriol, queremos pedirte permiso para regresar a la mansión - dijo Ruby Moon.

- Esta bien - responde él.

Antes de que se fueran, a Spinnel Sun se le veía un poco decepcionado, pero Eriol decidió que hablaría con él después.

En eso baja Kero, en su forma original.

- ¿Y Yue? - preguntó Sakura.

- Se quedó dormido - respondió Kero. En su rostro había una sonrisa alegre y triunfal.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigen a la cocina, para preparar todo.

- Oye, Kerberos ¿Porqué Spinnel Sun tenía tan mala cara? - pregunta Eriol.

Kerberos se ríe, orgulloso.

- Le he ganado en los video juegos. No hay duda de que soy el mejor - dice y ríe de forma un poco vanidosa, mientras una gota cae de las cabezas de Eriol y Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Meiling preparaban la cena, y Sakura tendía la mesa, para después seguir encargándose. Una hora más tarde, la cena estaba lista. Kero, para ese tipos de situaciones, cambia a su forma falsa, y así poder comer con mayor comodidad U. Todos cenaron muy bien, y luego le seguía el postre que Tomoyo había preparado. Al igual que la situación anterior con respecto a Sakura con su pastel, Tomoyo esperaba la opinión de Eriol. Este, sonriendo, no tardó en responder.

- Está delicioso, Daidouji -

Ella quedó asombrada nuevamente ¿Adonde había ido a parar esa confianza que Eriol le había dado en el momento que estaban solos¿Porqué no le había llamado por su nombre en ese momento? - Tal vez - pensó - Eriol no quiera tener esa confianza delante de los demás... - Ella solo dijo un "Gracias" un poco triste, por respuesta.

Eriol se dio cuenta de ello, y comprendió que se había precipitado muchísimo al tratar tan confiadamente a Tomoyo anteriormente, pero decidió remediarlo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Una vez que terminaron, conversaron un poco más y, finalmente, los invitados decidieron que era hora de retirarse. De repente, Shaoran se le ocurre una idea.

- Sakura, si quieres me quedo a ayudarte a limpiar... - le dijo, un poco sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió, también con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias -

- Meiling¿tú te puedes adelantar? - preguntó él.

- Si, Shaoran, no hay problema, iré con Daidouji -

- Si no les molesta, las acompaño - dijo un Eriol algo tímido, pero enigmático como siempre.

- Yo no tengo problema, y Daidouji tampoco lo tiene¿verdad? - dijo Meiling, con un guiño disimulado dirigido a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, solo atinó a responder que no le molestaba, pero su mirada se veía triste, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Meiling se dio cuenta, pero nada dijo, por lo que los tres se despidieron de los Card Captors y se retiraron.

- A Tomoyo se la veía un poco extraña¿verdad? - comentó Sakura, mientras lavaba los platos. Ella rara vez se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que los demás ocultan, pero la mirada de Tomoyo después de la cena era demasiado sospechosa para Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shaoran, quien estaba secando los platos que Sakura le iba alcanzando.

- ¿No notaste algo en su mirada? Era como si... como si estuviera muy triste - dijo Sakura, meditando nuevamente el rostro de su amiga.

- Puede ser... - dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol estaban caminado por la calle. En eso llegan a una esquina y se detienen.

- Bueno, hasta aquí les puedo acompañar - dice Meiling. - Nos vemos, cuídense -

- Hasta luego - la despidió Tomoyo, viendo como Meiling se alejaba rápidamente. Tomoyo se quedó allí...

- ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Eriol.

- Si - dijo Tomoyo.

Había pasado unos interminables e infinitos minutos de un silencio incómodo del que ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta, mientras hacían la caminata.

- Tomoyo... - dijo Eriol, al fin.

Tomoyo no aguantó más y se detuvo.

- ¿Porqué, Eriol? - dijo, causando la sorpresa del muchacho. Él se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda a ella - ¿Porqué me lastimas así? En un momento demuestras confianza y al momento siguiente haces como que nada ha pasado - ella estaba cabizbaja y sonrojada.

Eriol se dio cuenta que su inquietud la había lastimado profundamente. Fue entonces que aprovechó para solucionar de una vez por todas ese embrollo.

- Tomoyo... - Eriol se dio la vuelta lentamente, se acercó y posó sus manos en aquellos hombros. Ella levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia aquellos enigmáticos ojos que la miraban dulcemente, en un rostro sonrojado, pero serio. - Tomoyo, no es mi intención lastimarte... pero pensé que te había molestado que me hubiese confiando así, tan repentinamente, pero veo que al intentar remediar la situación, la empeoré. Perdóname, me tomé esa libertad porque ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por tí... Tomoyo, tú me gustas -

Tomoyo no atinaba hacer o decir nada. Estaba emocionada. Y tomó la importante determinación.

- Eriol, tú también me gustas. Eres una persona muy especial para mi y... - fue entonces cuando ella dejó de hablar, siendo interrumpida por Eriol, quien, al oír ello, solo pudo acercarse aún más a ella y darle todo su amor en un beso, al mismo tiempo en que ella entregaba su corazón por medio de sus labios.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El misterio de Yue, la carta traidora y la pena de Meiling**

Sakura y Shaoran se habían quedado dormidos en el living, mirando una hermosa película romántica que estaban pasando. En eso ella se despierta, y, despacio, se levanta sin despertarlo. Al rato vuelve con una manta y lo cubre, observándolo con ternura.

- Se ve aún más guapo cuando está dormido - pensaba. Como ella también tenía sueño, se cubre con la manta e inmediatamente se queda dormida, a su lado.

Shaoran se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y que debía de volver, y vio a Sakura a su lado, tan hermosa, durmiendo tranquilamente, y pensó que sería mejor llevarla a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó allí, Kero, en su forma original, y Yue, estaban dormidos también. Shaoran depositó a Sakura en su cama y la cubrió. En eso...

- ¿Eres feliz? -

Yue estaba de pie, ante él.

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran estaba un poco confundido.

- ¿Eres feliz junto a Sakura? -

- Si - Shaoran no dudó en decírselo, por que fue Yue el que le había ayudado a descubrir su verdaderos sentimentos hacia Sakura.

Yue dudó, pero deseaba saber. - ¿Tanto la quieres? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Daría mi vida por ella - respondió sin dudarlo.

El guardián quedó conforme con la respuesta, deseoso de experimentar ese sentimiento. Nadie podría saber porque estaba tan curioso. Además, por alguna misteriosa razón, alguien aparecía en su mente, y sospechaba que lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ese ser era algo similar. Debía sacarse la duda pronto...

- Ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta - dijo Yue, finalmente.

Después de que Shaoran se retira, Yue sube nuevamente a la habitación y observa un momento a Sakura. Lo que él esperaba era que ella les enseñara a los guardianes sobre este sentimiento, como el mago Clow les había enseñado lo que es la amistad, la tristeza, la ira, y otros sentimientos, excepto el amor que se tiene entre dos personas, porque no lo experimentó. Yue abre la ventana, sale por allí, la vuelve a cerrar, observa a Sakura por última vez, y se dirigió a su casa, es decir, a la casa de Yukito.

Así pasó la noche, tranquilamente... si no fuera por un extraño suceso que se desarrollaba en el bosque, cerca del parque Pingüino...

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - pregunta una chica de oscuro cabello largo y ojos rojos, al parecer humana... mostrando una mirada de enfado.

- Si, no soporto la idea de que tú me controles. Tú estás hecha por el odio, y yo no cumpliré lo que me pidas porque no tienes corazón - le respondió una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Esta era de menor edad que la muchacha con la que hablaba y tenía en su espaldas un par de grandes alas verdes y finas como la seda, semejantes a la de los colibríes.

- Vete, si quieres, pero no sobrevivirás sin mis poderes - dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maligna.

- No me importa - dijo la niña, la cual se elevó hacia la noche, ocultando su presencia para que la muchacha no la encontrara. Sabía perfectamente adonde tendría que ir si no quería morir en manos de aquel malvado ser.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despierta al toque del reloj. Había sentido la presencia de una carta Clow, pero lo extraño era que estaba demasiado cerca, como si estuviera a su lado... En eso ve a Kero, en su forma original, quien la estaba observando.

- ¿Tú también sientes esa presencia, Kero? -

- Si, se siente muy fuerte... mmm... - Kero estaba meditando, ya que, al igual que Sakura, sentía demasiado cerca la presencia. De pronto, sin previo aviso, aparece lentamente al lado de la puerta, frente a Sakura, la niña que había escapado del bosque.

- ¡Sakura¡Esa es la verdadera forma de la carta Deseo¡Debes capturarla! -

Ella estaba por invocar al báculo, cuando, sin previo aviso, el libro sale del otro cajón, se abre y deja salir a la carta Espejo, quien aparece y se transforma en el doble de Sakura.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Sakura.

La carta Clow, al parecer, triste, miró fijamente a los ojos a la carta Espejo por unos momentos, y ésta después empezó a hablar.

- Ama, la carta me a comunicado lo que le ha ocurrido ayer a la noche - dicho esto relató lo sucedido - Es por eso que ha venido aquí a entregarse voluntariamente, para que tú seas su ama -

Después de que la carta Espejo terminó de hablar, la carta Deseo se transformó en un haz de luz, para posarse en una carta Sakura, en la mano de ésta. Después de ello, la carta Espejo retornó a su forma de carta, en el libro, el cual volvió a su sitio.

Sakura estaba allí, embobada, sin saber que decir. Kero reaccionó, retornó a su forma falsa y una sonrisa asomó en la carita del pequeño león.

- Sabía que Deseo no iba a dejarse manejar por Odio. Es una carta que puede independizarse de los seres que no tienen corazón. Por eso eligió quedarse contigo, Sakura - dijo Kero, quien cambió su expresión, enigmático y serio. - Pero fue un acto muy riesgoso -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow sobreviven por el poder que Odio les dá. Al traicionarla, Deseo estuvo a punto de convertirse en una carta común y corriente, ya que no tenía a nadie para que le otorgara energía. Pero sabiendo que tú eras la Maestra de Cartas, vino inmediatamente, porque sabe que tú nunca la utilizarías para hacer maldades -

A todo esto, el tiempo había pasado...

- ¡Uuyy¡¡Se me hace tarde!! -

Se cambió rápidamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia el comedor. Kero se quedó allí, en el cuarto. Con su poder, hizo que el libro saliera nuevamente y se abriera. Sacó a todas las cartas que había allí y las metió en la carterita especial donde Sakura las llevaba siempre. Finalmente, la última carta que guardó fue a Deseo. Sakura ya había bajado al comedor.

- ¡Buenos días! - saluda ella.

- Buenos días, Sakura - Fijitaka respondió el saludo.

- Buenas tardes, monstruo - le dijo Touya, para enojarla.

- Bue-nos-días, hermano. ¡Y yo no soy ningún monstruo! - Touya había logrado su objetivo. La hizo enfadar.

- Pues creo que otro monstruo no gritaría tanto como tú, monstruo - dijo él. Lo que ganó con ello fue que Sakura le pisara fuertemente un pie.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sakura volvió al cuarto y encontró su carterita en la cama.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya he guardado todas las cartas - dijo Kero, al ver la pregunta que venía.

- Gracias, Kero. ¡Nos vemos! -

Salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya me voy! - se despedía mientras la abría.

- ¡Ve con cuidado! - le dijo su padre.

Patinó tranquila, pero velozmente, admirando la belleza de los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían suavemente, y disfrutando de la brisa matinal. En eso, ve a alguien en el lugar donde antes Yukito esperaba a los hermanos Kinomoto para acompañarlos en el trayecto, hace 3 años. Era Shaoran.

- Buenos días, Shaoran - le saluda Sakura.

- Buenos días, Sakura - le responde Shaoran. Ella se acerca y él la besa en la mejilla dulcemente. Sakura, algo sonrojada, esboza una hermosa sonrisa, de la cual Shaoran disfruta plenamente mientras caminaba hacía el instituto, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Llegaron allí y fueron al salón. Tomoyo y Meiling saludan a los jóvenes recien llegados y ellos les respondieron el saludo. En eso entra la profesora Mitsuki y todos toman sus lugares.

- Les daré una anuncio. A llegado un alumno desde Inglaterra, al cual ustedes deben de conocer bien... -

- ¿Podría ser...? - preguntó en voz baja Sakura a Tomoyo.

- Seguramente - dijo ella, sonrojándose bonitamente al pensarlo.

- ...Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Eriol Hiragizawa - decía la profesora mientras hacía pasar a Eriol. Él dirigió su mirada a la clase, hasta posarla en la de Tomoyo, y luego sonrió. Lo mismo hizo ella, quien seguía sonrojada. Sakura observó ello, pero no se percató de nada.

- Veamos¿adónde te sentarás...? - divagaba la profesora - ¡Es cierto! Hay un lugar delante de Daidouji. Puedes sentarte allí - decía, a medida de que Eriol se acercaba al lugar indicado, sin dejar de observar a Tomoyo, hasta que se sentó. Continuaron las clases sin tropiezos, y sonó la campana indicando el descanso y se decidió que almorzarían todos juntos.

- ¡Qué bueno que te tocó en el mismo salón que nosotros, Eriol! - dijo Sakura, mientras estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

- Oye Eriol... - dijo Tomoyo, que, al estar sentada a su lado, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho cariñosamente, para sorpresa de todos - ¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirles? -

- Creo que ya no es necesario, Tomoyo - dijo él, tomandola del mentón y acercándolo hacia sí para darle un beso que dejó aún más atónitos a sus amigos, pero contentos, en especial Sakura, por saber que los jóvenes se habían encontrado y eran felices uno junto con el otro.

Meiling, al darse cuenta de la incómoda escena, decidió retirarse.

- Creo estoy de más en este momento, así que nos veremos luego - dijo ella, simulando una falsa sonrisa, la cual fue evidente para todos, excepto para Sakura.

Eriol nada dijo. Al ser la reencarnación del mago Clow, lo sabía todo y no le hacía falta preguntar. Tomoyo, por su parte, tampoco preguntó. Sabía la razón de esa actuación por parte de Meiling, ya que ella le había contado sobre su pesar. Shaoran veía claramente la situación que vivía Meiling al observar a Eriol y a Tomoyo. No podía evitar querer intentar consolar a su querida prima, su gran amiga, por lo que decidió acompañarla. Sakura no se dio cuenta ni dijo nada, ya que no percibía lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

- Te acompaño, Meiling - dijo Shaoran. - Vuelvo luego - dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- Si - dijo ella.

Los jóvenes fueron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, adonde no pudieran ser ni vistos ni oídos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y recorrieron el rostro de la joven. A pesar de que le daba la espalda a Shaoran, éste no tardó en darse cuenta.

- No llores, Meiling - le decía. - ¿Quieres hablar? -

Ella se dio la vuelta y él le vio una mirada que hacía ver claramente el gran sufrimiento interno que ella guardaba en su corazón.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, llorando en su hombro. Él posó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y tratando de consolarla. - Sé lo que Nayoki siente por mi, y también sabe que le correspondo, pero¡lo extraño demasiado¡Hace dos años que no se nada sobre él! - decía ella, sin parar de llorar.

- Tranquilízate, Meiling - le decía su primo. - Ya verás que pronto regresará a tu lado, no llores. Creo que Nayoki no querría verte en el estado en que estás. Hazlo por él, sé paciente y espéralo. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Tienes toda la razón - decía ella, separándose de él, lentamente. - Aunque no puedo evitar ponerme así cuando los veo a Hiragizawa con Daidouji, o a tí con Kinomoto. - Meiling continuaba llorando, pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. - Lo amo demasiado - susurró.

- Házlo por él¿de acuerdo? - dijo Shaoran, dándole un pañuelo.

Meiling, finalmente, luego de un rato largo, secó su rostro, dejó de llorar, y extendió una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Shaoran. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes decir las palabras justas, las palabras que la persona con la que estás necesita escuchar - dijo ella, y le besó la mejilla, como agradecimiento.

Shaoran sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y repitió nuevamente: - Hazlo por Nayoki. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Si - respondió la chica, quien después de ello se levantó, al mismo tiempo que su primo, y después de secar su rostro para que no se notara de que estuvo llorando, se encaminó junto con Shaoran adonde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que solamente se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol.

- ¿Donde está Sakura? - preguntó inmediatamente Shaoran.

- Cerca del salón de música. Dijo que iría allí y que se encontraría con todos nosotros en el salón de clases, cuando terminara el descanso - respondió Tomoyo.

- Iré con ella. Los veré al final del descanso - dijo él y se fue.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que la encontró, sentada debajo de un gran árbol, reclinándose en él. Shaoran no podía ver su expresión, ya que estaba de espaldas, y por lo tanto, ella no lo vio acercarse, así que él decidió quedarse detrás sin que se diera cuenta. Ella miraba algo que tenía en sus manos y él descubrió que era el antiguo calendario de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura. Se lo había mostrado una vez. Lo que le parecía extraño era que tenía en su mano un lapiz verde oscuro. Mientras pasaba lentamente las páginas, se veían y hacía otras anotaciones como: "23 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Eriol; 25 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Meiling; 3 de Septiembre: Cumpleaños de Tomoyo; 25 de Diciembre: Cumpleaños de Yukito..." y otras fechas que la muchacha agregaba poco a poco. Él estaba tan cerca que veía claramente. En eso, ella le da vuelta al calendario en el mes de Julio, y anota algo. Cuando termina, se queda mirando lo que había escrito. Él leyó, asomándose por encima de su cabeza, que había redondeado el número 13, y una línea sobresalía para poner "Cumpleaños de Shaoran". Esto le hace sonreir, y entonces, posa sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, ésta se sobresalta, se da la vuelta y lo ve allí, sonriéndole.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida. Estaba por decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó tomando su rostro y besándola. Luego se sentó a su lado, abrazado a ella y viceversa.

- Oye, Sakura... -

- Dime -

- ¿Cuando empezaste a usar ese calendario? -

- Desde hace unos días, cuando mi papá me dio permiso, a cambio de que marcara con otro color. Pero con todos los sucesos, no pude continuar. Ahora pude, pero después tengo que seguir... -

En eso, la campana suena. Ellos se encaminan hacia el salón de clases.

- ¡Qué corto es el descanso! - se quejó Sakura.

- ¿No será que el tiempo se nos pasó volando? - comenta Shaoran, mirándola dulcemente.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Regresaron al salón y el resto del tiempo pasó rápidamente, exceptuando el hecho de que Eriol les pasó a todos un papel, en el cual los invitaba a su casa, después de clase, para tomar el té. Todos le susurraron que con mucho gusto irían.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cambios del tiempo y la Enfermedad**

Al término de las clases, tomaban un camino conocido que los guiaba a la antigua mansión de Clow. Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling iban juntas adelante, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran las seguian un poco alejados. Todos conversaban entre sí.

- Oye, Daidouji, cuéntanos que ocurrió - dijo Meiling, curiosa.

Tomoyo contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sus oyentes quedaron emocionadas.

- Te felicito, Tomoyo - le dijo Sakura, contenta.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Shaoran conversaban.

- ¿Por qué motivo nos invitaste a tu casa, Hiragizawa? -

- Puedes llamarme Eriol, Li. Solamente para pasar un rato entre amigos. Todo lo referente a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se dijo en la casa de Sakura -

- ... -

- Se que estabas por preguntármelo, así que decidí contestar - Eriol, diciendo esto, se dibujó en su rostro una de sus clásicas sonrisas enigmáticas. - Por cierto... - Eriol cambió su expresión rápidamente para ponerse serio - ¿Has visto a los guardianes de Sakura últimamente ¿Ocurrió algo? -

Shaoran recordó, al oír esa pregunta, las preguntas que Yue le formuló la noche anterior, por lo que se lo comentó a Eriol.

- Me lo imaginaba - murmuró para sí. Era de imaginarse que eso ocurriría, ya que su guardiana le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo, y se le veía la curiosidad que reflejaba al hablar del asunto.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Shaoran.

- No ocurre nada. Solo deseaba saber - dijo Eriol. La conversación había terminado justo a tiempo, al detenerse todos ante el portal de la mansión. Eriol la abrió mágicamente, entraron, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio, mientras éste cerraba el portal con el mismo método de cuando lo abrió.

Entraron, caminaron por el largo pasillo y llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba dispuesto para el té. Tomaron asiento mientras Nakuru servía el té. Para sorpresa de todos, Kero, en su forma falsa, y Yue, se encontraban allí. Yue estaba sentado al lado de Clow, pero era evidente que no comería, fue por eso que Nakuru no le sirvió, al saber ese detalle. Spinnel se encontraba en su forma falsa, totalmente ebrio, peleándose con Kero por un apetitoso dulce. Era de esperarse que Kero, enfadado por la actitud indiferente del felino negro por la comida, lo hubiese atragantado con una galleta, provocando la ebriedad del pobre Spinnel.

- No han cambiado nada ninguno de los dos - comenta Eriol, al ver la divertida escena. - Sin embargo, el tiempo ha surtido efecto en alguno de ustedes - dijo, posando su atenta mirada en cada rostro familiar, para terminar mirando dulcemente a Tomoyo, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

Ella nada dijo. El solo hecho de verle la hacía ruborizarse bonitamente, reflejando que los cinco años que pasaron había modificado su persona, convirtiéndola en toda una señorita de su edad, llevando casi siempre su cabello trenzado, contrariamente a su costumbre anterior. Sus ojos conservaban el encanto de niña, pero en su rostro se veía claramente la madurez que había adquirido con el paso del sabio tiempo, además de un poco, solo un poco, de cordura, aunque era inevitable que explotara de la emoción que la caracteriza, siempre que se ponía a mirar los videos de Sakura y sus luchas.

Meiling reaccionó al oir aquello. "- De alguna manera... - pensaba - De alguna manera, creo que yo también he cambiado -". Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que se veía claramente los cambios. Los más evidentes eran los de su corazón. Nayoki había cambiado sus sentimientos de ella hacia su primo. Ahora sentía un profundo afecto y la amistad que los unía era visible. Nayoki era ahora el ser querido de Meiling, alguien especial a quien amar con toda el alma. Por otra parte, al igual que Tomoyo, Meiling conservaba algunos rasgos intactos. Sus ojos reflejaban más tranquilidad que antes, al igual que se había adquirido la paciencia como consuelo, para esperar a Nayoki. Seguía usando el mismo peinado que la hacía única y que la particularizaba. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven, aunque aún disfrutaba la suerte de no haber madurado del todo.

"- ¿Yo pude haber cambiado? - pensaba Sakura. - Si cambié, no me dí cuenta de ello -". De hecho, cambió. Se hizo un poco más distraída y, para sorpresa de los que la conocen, era más valiente y corajuda que antes, tanto que, por increible que parezca, había dejado de temerle a los fantasmas. Por otra parte, había mejorado bastante en lo que respecta a las matemáticas. Su poder había aumentado considerablemente, ya que, como se veía lógicamente, Yue estaba con sus poderes intactos. Seguía manteniendo ese hermoso rostro de niña, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, se veía como el rostro de una joven de su edad. Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, lo que la hacía más bonita para los ojos de cierto muchachito...

Hablando de Roma... Shaoran se había convertido en un muchacho aún más fuerte que antes. Sus poderes también habían aumentado, ya que había estado practicando su magia constantemente. Ya no se debilitaba tan fácilmente como antes. Por otro lado, su seriedad no le había abandonado y se había vuelto un poco más protector con los seres queridos que le rodeaban. Al igual que Sakura, él había mejorado en la asignatura de Japonés. Sus expresivos ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que obtenían al pensar en el objeto de su amor. Era evidente que la felicidad que esto le provocaba lo hiciera sonrojarse, sin perder esa costumbre con los años. Su gran amistad con Meiling le había proporcionado un cariño hacia su prima, más como hermano mayor que como primo, aunque por supuesto, que era su amigo ante todo.

Yue conservaba sus rasgos y características. Seguía protegiendo a Sakura como siempre lo hizo. No era necesario que se obligara a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Touya, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que Yue había aprendido a quererla mas como amiga que como su ama. Más, por algún indescifrable motivo, deseaba con todo su corazón averiguar y aprender sobre le sentimiento que ella experimentaba con respecto a Shaoran. Yue veía que ese sentimiento era más poderoso que la magia, pero no sabía con exactitud la razón, como tampoco sabía el porque aparecía un ser en particular en su mente, cada vez que pensaba en ese tema...

Por otra parte, la reencarnación de Clow, al no ser Clow en sí, sino Eriol, también había cambiado. Aunque tenía la memoria y la experiencia de vida del poderoso mago, había algo que este no había hallado ni había experimentado: el amor mutuo e infinito entre dos personas. A diferencia de Clow, Eriol estaba experimentando ese sentimiento, lo que le hizo cambiar. Ahora era un poco más romántico con lo que respecta al trato con su amada Tomoyo. Su poder se hallaba intacto, manteniendo el altísimo nivel que lo diferenciaba, aún, de Sakura y Shaoran juntos.

Todos estaban comentando los distintos cambios de cada quien y de cual cambio se notaba más, cuando...

- ¡Una carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Yue se habían levantado precipitadamente al sentir esa presencia. Era un poco lejana, pero la podían percibir desde allí. Rápidamente, Kero volvió a su forma original y siguió junto con los demás a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, quienes echaron a correr inmediatamente. Los guardianes de Eriol retornaron a sus verdaderas identidades, listos para proteger a su amo.

Sakura invocó su báculo y llamó a la carta Vuelo y Flote, y así, todos volaron hacia el lugar donde la presencia se sentía más fuerte. Finalmente llegaron. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino. De repente, ocurrió algo inesperado. Tomoyo cayó, pero no estaba desmayada. En su rostro se veía reflejado el sufrimiento corporal que la hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Eriol corrió hacia donde se encontraba y se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza. Sabía que la carta que estaban siguiendo había provocado aquello.

- ¡Sakura, ten mucho cuidado! - le gritó Eriol. En sus ojos se veía la desesperación. - ¡Esta es la carta Enfermedad¡La carta está atacando a Tomoyo! -

Sakura quedó petrificada al oír aquello.

- ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? - preguntó angustiada y desesperada, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Sakura, por favor, no llores. Llorar no servirá de nada ahora. Debes pensar en un método para ayudarla - le dijo Shaoran, seriamente.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas, lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió decidida, aunque aún estaba un poco angustiada. Caminó hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y la observó. Estaba muy pálida y un sudor frío recorría su frente. Eriol estaba allí, secándole el sudor con su pañuelo. Miró a Sakura. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo para detener a la carta. Y era verdad. Sin previo aviso, Sakura empezó a pronunciar un conjuro.

- Permite que mi deseo se haga realidad ¡Deseo! - exclamó Sakura, invocando a la carta.

La carta, que se transformó en la niña alada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y apuntó su varita hacia su corazón. Una esfera de luz oscura salió de allí, la cual revoloteó rápidamente, con la intención de escapar, pero Sakura invocó a la carta Aro, y la luz, finalmente, comenzó a tomar la forma de una cobra negra gigante de ojos color rojo sangre. Era la carta Enfermedad. La cobra no tenía escapatoria. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y por eso usó su último método. Tomando de sorpresa a Sakura, la carta lanzó esferas de luz oscuras que provenían de su boca, la cual tenía enormes colmillos. Sakura no perdió su tiempo. Usó a Escudo para proteger a todos, pero ella salió de la protección que la carta brindaba. Shaoran, al ver aquello, corrió tras ella, seguido de Kero y Yue.

- Sakura¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Por favor, Shaoran, invoca tu espada y ayúdame a pelear! - Sakura solo se inmutó a contestar aquello, dejando a Shaoran medio confundido. Reaccionó enseguida e hizo lo que Sakura le pidió.

- Kero, por favor, cuida a Shaoran - le dijo Sakura.

Kero asintió y se posó a lado del descendiente de Clow, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Pero no había tiempo para dar lugar a las reacciones. Una esfera se acercaba hacia él peligrosamente, con intención de introducirse dentro. Shaoran no la había visto, y estuvo a punto de ser su víctima, si Kero no le hubiera cubrido con sus alas.

- Tú aún no me agradas, pero eres el objeto de la felicidad de Sakura y no permitiré que ella sufra por tu culpa¿me oíste? - Kero le había susurrado esto al oído.

Shaoran le sonrió y asintió. Otras esferas se acercaban, esta vez, hacia Kero. Shaoran invocó al dios del trueno y las destruyó.

- Protegeré a quien me protege. Sakura también te aprecia mucho y sufriría mucho si tú le faltaras - Shaoran le había susurrado este al oído del guardián, el cual quedó asombrado. En ese instante, los dos se sonrieron, haciendo un acuerdo sin palabras, del cual se engrendaría una nueva amistad.

De pronto, se oye un grito. Ambos voltean hacía donde habían escuchado el sonido. Sakura estaba esquivando a duras penas las esferas que la carta le lanzaba ferozmente. Kero le lanzó una bola de fuego, a la cual la carta hizo desaparecer con una enorme esfera que había salido de su boca, para defenderse. Era la oportunidad que Sakura esperaba. Invocó a su misteriosa carta. Esta envolvió a la carta y Sakura la selló. Al tener la carta en su mano, Sakura la observó solo un momento. Recordó entonces a Tomoyo.

Sakura corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó, Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados. Eriol aún le estaba sosteniéndola, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomoyo abrió los ojos, al parecer estaba cansada.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó Sakura, mientras se abrazaba a su amiga, llorando. Tomoyo, a pesar de estar agotada, se sentó en la hierba teñida en verde oscuro, por la noche que se había avecinado, y le acarició la cabeza, consolándola.

- Sakura, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes - le decía.

Sakura se separó y extendió una hermosa sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. De repente, Tomoyo reacciona.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? -

- ¡Se me olvidó traer mi cámara de video para grabarte y un traje para que pudieras luchar! - dijo, decepcionada.

Sakura, que estaba de pie de nuevo, se cayó ante el comentario, al igual que todos. Estaban pensando en retirarse de allí, cuando...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La aparición de una nueva Carta Legendaria de Clow, una extraña presencia y una enorme pérdida**

- ¡Esta vez no escaparás, Maestra de Cartas! - exclamó una voz.

Sakura se sobresaltó, asustada, y trató de dirigir su mirada, buscando de donde provino el sonido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí¡Muéstrese! - exclamó Shaoran, que estaba a su lado, listo para protegerla.

De repente, de entre los árboles más frondosos del lugar, se descubrió, flotando, la muchacha con la que Deseo había discutido...

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Eriol.

- Apuesto a que tú eres la reencarnación de Clow¿no es así? - le dijo la muchacha. Tenía un tono tranquilo y burlón. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y mostraba una maligna sonrisa, que resaltaba sus rojos ojos. - Si es así¡te acabaré a tí primero, así no lograrás sellarme¡Seré libre por siempre y llenaré a este mundo de odio y rencor! - y la muchacha lanzó una carcajada maléfica y desagradable.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo permitiremos? - le dijo Eriol, furioso.

- Nunca podrán derrotarme. ¡Vamos, intenta atacarme! - la carta retaba a Eriol.

- No me corresponde luchar contigo. Sakura logrará vencerte, y yo lucharé de su lado, para proteger a quienes queremos - dijo Eriol.

- Entonces... - Odio alzó una mano, de la cual emergía un oscuro resplandor. Acto seguido, Tomoyo era alzada del suelo y se dirigía hacía la carta - ... si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo flotaba inconciente a su lado.

Eriol se mostró sorprendido y, por vez primera, sintió miedo. Miedo a que algo grave le ocurriera a Tomoyo, y peor, algo que le ocurriera por su culpa, por no defenderla...

- ¡Tomoyo, no! - gritó Sakura, desesperada. Unas lágrimas asomaron en su rostro, un rostro que estaba triste. No sabía que hacer.

La carta posó sus ojos en ella, y su cuerpo giró hasta quedar frente a Sakura.

- Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - dijo la carta, burlona. - Pero si es la Maestra de Cartas. ¡Ah! Veo que está contigo el descendiente de Clow. ¡Qué oportunidad¡Podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro! Bueno, en realidad, tres de un tiro - rió encantada.

- ¡Suéltala¡Suelta a Tomoyo! - dijo entonces Sakura.

La carta dejó de sonreir.

- Me temo que es imposible. Ya lo he dicho: si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo entonces. Después observó que Sakura sostenía en su mano la carta de la Enfermedad. - Veo que tienes una de mis cartas. Dime niña¿no te parece extraño que esa carta no se haya transformado en una Carta Sakura? -

Sakura se sorprendió al oir aquello. Miró a la carta recién capturada y, efectivamente, la carta no se había transformado. Pero esta carta no era como lo eran las cartas Clow. Tenía tonos rojizos y negros que se combinaban.

- Me voy a entretener un rato con ustedes antes de eliminarlos - dijo Odio, extendiendo nuevamente una amenazante sonrisa, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo y pronunciar un conjuro: - Llave que guardas los poderes del rencor... - una llave parecida a la que Sakura utilizaba antes, pero de alas oscuras flotaba frente a la carta- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante el odio, quien te ha creado para esta misión. ¡Libérate! - exclamó la carta. - ¡Enfermedad¡Atácalo! -

De pronto, la carta que Sakura tenía en su mano empezó a brillar con una resplandor rojizo, para luego liberarse. La enorme cobra negra se posó al lado de la carta Odio. Enfermedad emitía un silbido amenazante, enseñando su oscura lengua. Ésta posó su fría mirada en Shaoran y le atacó, pero Kero se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe que le hirió gravemente.

- ¡Kero! - gritó Sakura. Ella corrió hacia él, pero algo se interpuso. La cobra negra ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de Sakura, y abrió su boca, dispuesta a morderla, pero unos cristales le atravesaron el paladar...

Yue le había herido a la carta, pero esto fue en vano. Enfermedad cerró su boca y sus ojos, concentrándose para su ataque. Fue entonces cuando los cristales salieron de su boca, dirigidos como balas a Yue, hiriéndolo y cortándole un ala. Yue cayó desmayado.

- ¡Yue¡No! - Sakura no sabía que hacer. La carta no la dejaba acercarse a sus guardianes. - Tiene que haber un modo - pensaba ella. - Tengo que hallar la forma de capturarla -

De pronto, Enfermedad se dirigía hacia Sakura, sin que se haya ella percatado de ello.

- ¡Dios del Trueno, ve! -

La cobra no pudo transpasar el invisible escudo que Shaoran había creado en torno a Sakura, para protegerla. Enfermedad miró a Shaoran y le ataco de imprevisto, pero él estaba listo para defenderse. Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, le cortó la cabeza a la cobra. Sakura quedó impresionada, y quedó aún más, al igual que todos los demás, cuando la cobra regeneró una cabeza nueva.

- ¡De nada les servirá lastimarla! - dijo Odio. - Yo estoy proporcionándole los poderes a la Enfermedad, y no podrán detenerla - dijo, riendo. Estaba tan ocupada observando la pelea, que no se dio cuenta que, por detrás suyo, Ruby Moon tomaba a Tomoyo, que estaba detrás de la carta, y la liberaba, para luego llevársela consigo hacia donde se encontraba su amo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Ruby Moon! - le susurró Eriol. - Ahora la atacaremos sin problema -

- ¿Qué pasará con la Maestra de Cartas y el descendiente de Clow? - preguntó Spinnel Sun.

- Ellos podrán encargarse perfectamente de la Enfermedad - le respondió Eriol. Estaban dispuestos a atacar, pero él no quiso que Tomoyo fuese raptada nuevamente, por lo que la acostó en la hierba y la rodeó con un escudo muy poderoso que solamente él lo podía traspasar. Se quedó más tranquilo, sabiendo que Tomoyo estaba a salvo. La miró dulcemente y luego se dio la vuelta, mirando furioso a Odio, quien no se había percatado de que ya no tenía un rehén.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Shaoran continuaban peleando.

- ¡Sakura, creo que las cartas Sakura no nos ayudarán¡Tienes que utilizar las cartas Sakura que antes eran las Legendarias Cartas Clow! - le dijo Shaoran, al esquivar a Enfermedad.

- ¡Tienes razón! - Sakura no perdió su tiempo. - ¡Explosión! - Invocó a la carta y Sakura disparó contra la carta, utilizando su báculo, del cual salían pequeñas esferas resplandecientes.

La cobra no tuvo tiempo de escapar y recibió los impactos, la cual la dejaron muy mal. Fue entonces cuando Sakura aprovechó el momento e invocó a su carta para capturar de una vez por todas a Enfermedad. Pero fue en vano. La humareda que cubría el lugar donde estaba la carta se desvaneció, evidenciando que la carta se había recuperado nuevamente del ataque. Para vengarse de ello, la carta atacó a Eriol, mordiéndolo justo al corazón. Él gritó, el dolor era insoportable. Moriría sin remedio. Los guardianes estaban sorprendidos. No habían visto que la carta había elegido como objetivo a su amo. En un intento desesperado por salvarlo, Ruby Moon forcejeó con el animal y lo arrancó del lado de Eriol, arrojando a la bestia lejos. Spinnel Sun, furioso, aplastó a la cobra con su cuerpo, luego alzó vuelo y le disparó una llamarada que la carbonizó, dejándola fuera de combate temporariamente.

Tomoyo despertó ante el grito, y, al ver a Eriol, corrió hacia su amado y se arrodilló junto a él. Lloraba, sabiendo el triste destino que a él le esperaba, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- ¡Eriol¡Por favor, no me dejes! - Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar. - ¡Si tú te vas, yo ya no podría vivir¡No tendría una razón para seguir viviendo! -

- No... digas eso... Tomoyo - Eriol cada vez respiraba con más dificultad - No llores... yo estaré bien... - dijo, con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, alzando débilmente una mano para terminar en una caricia en el aterciopelado rostro de Tomoyo, la cual sostuvo su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella. ¿Acaso él estaba alucinando?

- Siento... la presencia... de una tercera... carta Legendaria... de Clow... - decía él. Se le estaba acabando la fuerza.

- No sigas, Eriol - le dijo Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo. - ¿De qué servirá una tercera Carta Legendaria de Clow en este momento? -

- Si no... me equivoco... esa es... la carta de... la Cura... Si esa carta... llega a tiempo... yo estaré bien... -

- También siento la presencia de una tercera carta - dijo Shaoran, quien también estaba allí.

- Yo también - dijo Sakura.

- Creo que Odio aún no se percató de ello, porque está con la carta Enfermadad, dándole poder para restablecerse. En cualquier momento atacará - dijo Shaoran, observando a la carta.

Odio se incorporó, al igual que Enfermedad.

- ¡Maestra de Cartas! - Odio le gritó a Sakura. Todos miraron hacia donde las cartas se encontraban. - ¡Ahora verás que mi siguiente ataque será peor que el anterior¡Será fatal y morirán al instante! - dijo, y luego ella pronunció un nuevo conjuro: - Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes del rencor, que fuiste creado por el odio, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que Odio y Enfermedad se unan para crear a la Muerte! - Odio se apuntó a si misma y a Enfermedad. Las dos cartas brillaron con un resplandor rojizo que encegueció a todos por unos instantes. Cuando la oscuridad volvió, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Quedo petrificada ante el horror de ver una gran figura con mitad humana y mitad cobra, lo que hacía ver claramente que el plan de Odio había funcionado: La Muerte había dado origen en una carta.

Sakura estaba pálida del terror. Tenía mucho miedo. Se quedó allí, sentada, observando como la Muerte se acercaba a ellos flotando, entre una atmósfera maligna. Se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia entre el pequeño grupo. Su mirada estaba dirigida a Sakura. La carta alzó su mano, de la cual salió una pequeña cabeza de serpiente, y luego la bajó, para empuñarla en contra de la Maestra de Cartas, pero una figura interceptó el ataque, evitando así que Sakura muriera. Era Shaoran, quien susurró: - Te quiero, Sakura -, antes de caer sin vida en los brazos de su amada. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Meiling, si.

- ¡Shaoran! - gritó su prima, quien se acercó a su primo, abrazándolo, llorando. Sakura seguía allí, impactada. Estaba llorando sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin encontrar solución a esa triste situación.

- Yo también te quiero, Shaoran - susurró. Sin predecirlo, su carta salió de su bolsillo, se alzó sobre su cabeza, y brilló cálidamente. La Muerte cerró sus ojos. Ese resplandor le impedía poder ver algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, se oyó un relincho que provenia de entre los árboles, y luego salió hacia el claro, volando, una hermoso caballo blanco alado. Sus crines brillaban bañadas por la luz de la luna y sus alas doradas se movían suavemente. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino, eran ojos muy profundos...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow, una dura batalla y el milagro del amor y la magia: la Vida**

- ¡Cura! - le gritó la Muerte. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -

La carta le respondió con un relincho, y se dirigió hacia Eriol y se introdujo dentro de este. Eriol, quien estaba inconciente, se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego volvió a descender suavemente. Cuando Eriol descendió, la Cura emergió de su cuerpo. Tomoyo estaba estupefacta. Fijó su mirada en su amado, y para su sorpresa, Eriol despertó, repuesto ya del ataque recibido por la Enfermedad. Tomoyo lloraba de la felicidad y sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Eriol, asegurándose para sí que, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, no volvería a permitir que le pasara algo sin antes poder dar su vida por él, para que pudiera vivir. Escucharon un relincho y se separaron. Cura estaba al lado de Sakura y Meiling. Ellas habían visto el suceso reciente.

- ¡Cura! - le gritó Muerte nuevamente - ¿Acaso te estás revelando en contra mía? -

La Cura respondió con un relincho furioso, lo cual significaba una respuesta afirmativa.

- Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas... - le dijo la Muerte. - ...¡Abel¡Cura se ha revelado¡Debes atraparla ahora mismo! - gritó.

Del mismo lugar de donde habían salido todas las cartas, emergió de esa profunda oscuridad una bestia alada. Era muy parecida a Kero y Spinnel Sun, salvo que el cuerpo de la bestia era rojizo y su melena era púrpura. Sus felinos ojos eran de un negro azabache, y tenía una mirada de odio que hacía irradiar una aura tenebrosa. Sus alas eran como las de Kero, salvo que estas eran completamente negras.

- Es Abel - susurró Spinnel Sun. - Ruby Moon, necesito que me ayudes a pelear -

La guardiana no se inmutó a decir nada, solo asintió. No permitirían que la carta que le salvó la vida a su amo cayera en manos del horrible ser que era la carta.

Mientras tanto...

- Oye, Cura... - le susurró Sakura, entristecida aún. - ¿No puedes hacer algo por Shaoran? -

La carta le miró y le respondió negando con la cabeza. Sakura estaba aún más triste. La débil esperanza que aún conservaba se desvaneció, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

- Cura, ayúdalos a Kero y a Yue, por favor - le dijo.

El hermoso corcel se transformó en una carta Sakura y luego reapareció nuevamente, para meterse primero en el cuerpo de Kero y luego en el de Yue, los cuales estaban inconcientes. Al igual que ocurrió con Eriol, los guardianes se elevaron a muy poca altura y descendieron suavemente, para luego recobrar la conciencia.

Por otra parte...

- Ustedes deben ser los guardianes de la reencarnación del mago Clow¿o me equivoco? - hablaba Abel. - ¡Ah! Y veo que los débiles guardianes de la Maestra de Cartas se han recuperado. Pues bien¿qué están esperando para atacarme? - les decía a todos con una sonrisa burlona, como la de su ama.

- ¡Ya verás! - le dijo Kero, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar, cuando se detuvo. Había recordado que él no tenía el poder suficiente para pelear.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le habló al oído.

- Kerberos... vamos a atacarlo juntos por tierra. Yue y Ruby Moon pueden atacarlo por el aire - le decía Spinnel Sun

Kero le sonrió y asintió. Abel estaba listo. Se lo veía muy confiado. Finalmente, Kero y Spinnel Sun se lanzaron al ataque, coordinados ambos en sus movimientos. Saltaron hacía el guardián, dispuestos a derrumbarlo, pero, sorpresivamente, un escudo invisible les dio una descarga eléctrica enorme, lo que hace que los compañeros caigan, desmayados.

Ruby Moon y Yue no se quedaron atrás. Fueron inmeditamente a ayudarlos, pero vieron que Abel, se elevaba hacia ellos, impidiéndoles acercarse a las bestias.

- Si quieren ayudarlos, tendrán que derrotarme - les dijo Abel.

Ruby Moon estaba furiosa. No iba a permitir que esa bestia no la dejara pasar. Llena de cólera, le lanzó cristales como balas, pero el escudo invisible los destruyó al instante.

- Ataquemos los dos a la vez - le dijo Yue. Inmediatamente, Ruby Moon repitió el ataque, al mismo tiempo que Yue atacaba. Era inútil. Ese escudo era impenetrable. No sabían que hacer para vencerlo. Continuaron luchando...

Sakura estaba abrazada al frío cuerpo de Shaoran. Meiling lo observaba. No podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto tan pronto y de esa manera tan cruel.

Cura había vuelto trotando al lado de Sakura. La carta acercó su cabeza y levantó la de Sakura, queriéndole decir algo. Sakura estaba demasiado triste para entender.

- Sakura... -

- ¿Y esa voz¿De donde proviene? - se preguntó.

- Sakura... soy yo. Mírame, estoy justo encima de tí -

Sakura, sin perder tiempo, miró y descubrió que quien la estaba llamando era su carta. Para su sorpresa, la forma original de la carta era muy parecida a su dueña. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes.

- Sakura, tengo la solución para tu pena. ¡Escucha! - la carta habló muy bajito, para que Muerte no la pudiera escuchar. A medida que la carta le hablaba, la expresión de Sakura cambió. Ya no estaba triste. Había recuperado la esperanza. Ella asintió, diciéndole a su carta que estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Tomó su báculo y recitó un conjuro.

- Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes de mi estrella, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que mi carta y Cura se unan para crear a la Vida! -

Dicho esto, las dos cartas se unen, mientras resplandecía una luz cegadora. Muerte se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriendo su cara dolorosamente. No podía ver esa luz, le hacía mucho daño.

Cuando la oscuridad se restableció, una figura se vislumbró. Su aura era cálida y reconfortante. La sorpresa fue aún mayor para todos cuando la pudieron ver bien. Era un precioso centauro blanco con doradas alas. Su mitad humana era la de una hermosa mujer, de preciosos ojos verdes, quien llevaba en su cabeza una corona, con la forma de un corazón alado, con la forma de la carta de Sakura.

La carta Vida le sonrió a su ama. Sin perder su tiempo, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Shaoran. Este se elevó como en los casos anteriores y pasó exactamente lo mismo. La carta salió del cuerpo. Sakura se arrodilló al lado de su amado, observándolo desesperada. Pasaron unos momentos, que a Sakura se le antojaron largas horas, y, finalmente, Shaoran reaccionó y abrió sus ojos...

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura, pasmada - Shaoran... -

Éste le sonrió.

- Sakura¿qué ocurrió...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Sakura se le avalanzó llorando emocionada.

Había dado resultado. ¡Shaoran había vuelto!

- No llores, Sakura. Estoy bien - le dice, feliz por haber vuelto con su amada. Su amor se estaba evidenciando en ese preciso momento. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que algo extraño ocurrió...

- Shaoran¿qué sucede? - preguntó alarmada Sakura, al ver que una luz aparecía de imprevisto entre ellos. Cuando la luz se esfumó, vieron, para sorpresa de todos, una carta. Pero esta no era ni una carta Clow, ni una carta Legendaria de Clow, ni siquiera una carta Sakura. Era una carta Shaoran. Tenía distintos tipos de tonos verdes. Lo más extraño aún para Shaoran fue cuando vio de que se trataba. - ¿La Vida? - preguntó extrañado. De repente, la carta empezó a brillar, al ser invocada. De allí emergió otro centauro. Su cuerpo de caballo era dorado con alas plateadas. Su mitad humana era un hombre, cuyos ojos marrones miraban de una forma muy especial a la carta Vida de Sakura, con la misma dulzura que la mujer le devolvía la mirada. Al igual que esta, él llevaba la misma corona.

- Era de esperarse que esto ocurriría -

Todos se volvieron hacia Eriol, sin comprender.

- Les explicaré. Al introducirse la carta Vida de Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran y revivirlo, esta encontró que en el interior de él se vislumbraba claramente su amor por Sakura, además seguramente encontró que él debía de tener una cantidad inédita de magia. La carta salió, dejando el paso libre para que otra carta Vida se creara dentro de Li y se hiciera visible en el mundo exterior. Seguramente pensó que no podría combatir a la Muerte ella sola -

La carta Vida de Sakura, al oír aquello asintió, dándole la razón al joven.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un amor se descubre y Abel despierta**

- Tengo un plan, Sakura - le susurró Shaoran. - ¿Te has dado cuenta que los cuatro guardianes están peleando contra el guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow? Debemos ir a ayudarlos -

- No es necesario, Li. Yo iré a pelear con ellos, ustedes encárguense de Muerte -

- Eriol... - dijo Sakura, sorprendida.

- Eriol... - susurró Tomoyo entristecida, sabiendo que ella nada podía hacer.

Él la abrazó, como si fuese una despedida. - Estaré bien... - le susurraba. - Tú solamente haz lo que siempre has hecho en este tipo de ocasiones... -

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Tomoyo, sin entender.

- Toma tu cámara de video y filma a Sakura y a los demás - dijo él, extendiéndole la máquina.

- ¿Cómo has podido...? - quiso preguntar.

- En realidad siempre estuvo en tu bolso, Tomoyo, solo que no te diste cuenta - dijo él, sonriendo. ¡!

Tomoyo sonreía también, divertida por su olvido, así que tomó su cámara y se disponía a prenderla, cuando algo la detuvo. No podía grabar sin desearle a Eriol buena suerte... a su manera, por lo que ella se acercó y lo besó. Él estaba sorprendido por el inesperado beso, pero conmovido porque sabía que, si llegase a pasar algo, ese sería el beso de despedida. Por fin, se separaron después de un hermoso momento, y Eriol se dirigió a donde se encontraban Kero y Spinnel Sun, quienes aún estaban inconcientes. Con su magia hizo que recuperaran el conocimiento y a Spinnel le brindó un poco de energía. Estos, al sentirse mejor, decidieron ir a luchar junto con Ruby Moon y Yue...

Ellos aún estaban peleando contra Abel. Yue se veía muy agotado, pero él siempre tuvo una resistencia increíble, por lo que continuó, a pesar de que Ruby Moon le pedía que la dejase pelear a ella sola. Se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era hasta que punto ella podría estimarle...

Abel no estaba agotado en lo absoluto, puesto a que el poderoso escudo lo protegía, sin darle el paso a ningún ataque que recibiese. Pero cuando vio que Spinnel Sun y Kero se acercaban, decidió empezar a pelear en serio y derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Eriol estaba montado en Spinnel Sun. Quería observar a la bestia maligna de cerca, para descubrir que le había sucedido. Como poseía la memoria del mago Clow, pudo darse cuenta que Abel estaba bajo un hechizo muy poderoso por parte de Odio, y que ahora Muerte mantenía firmemente.

- Entonces... - pensó Eriol - ... es la única manera... -

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y Shaoran, quienes estaba peleando contra Muerte. A duras penas podían esquivar sus golpes. Shaoran defendía a Sakura en la mayoría de las veces, mientras que ella invocaba a la carta Escudo cuando él se descuidaba por un segundo. Pero no solo ellos se defendían mutuamente. Las cartas Vida defendían a su dueños y peleaban contra las cabezas de serpiente que la carta lanzaba constantemente.

- ¡Sakura! - Eriol la llamó desde el cielo. - ¡Este no es el Abel que yo conozco¡La única manera para que Abel vuelva a la normalidad es que ustedes derroten a la carta¡Ella lo está controlando! -

- ¿De qué hablas? - Abel había escuchado - ¿Acaso insinuas que yo vuelva a ser el débil que era antes¡Eso será imposible! Ahora que Muerte me proporciona los poderes¡soy invencible! - y se rió de manera diabólica.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - le dijo Eriol. - ¡Spinnel Sun¡Acércate a él! -

El guardián obedeció. Cuando estuvo a una distancia corta, se detuvo. Eriol puso la palma de su mano frente a Abel. Este se sorprendió. No tenía idea de lo que Eriol se proponía hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, el escudo se desvaneció. Al ver esto, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a pelear. Lanzó un oscuro rayo por su boca, dirigido a Eriol, pero fue detenido por Spinnel Sun, quien cubrió a su amo con sus alas. Abel cada vez estaba más furioso. Yue, entonces, probó con atacarlo. Se dirigió a él, como un ave rapaz, para poder darle un poderoso golpe, pero Abel se dio cuenta, volteó hacia él y le dio un zarpazo con una fuerza tan descomunal que Yue cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Ruby Moon, quien voló en picada hasta el guardián herido y se arrodilló junto a él.

Yue se encontraba muy mal. Trató de levantarse, pero enseguida que se incorporó se volvió a caer. No podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Ruby Moon lo acobijó en sus brazos tiernamente.

- No debes esforzarte, Yue, perdiste mucha energía - le dijo Ruby Moon, tratando de disfrazar su honda pena. - ¿Porqué tuviste que atacarlo? -

- Lo vi distraido... creí que... podría llegar... a sorprenderlo - respondió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. - Ya no me queda mucho... -

- Yue... - susurró ella.

Fue entonces que, inesperadamente, dos lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la guardiana. Esas lágrimas cayeron en la frente de Yue, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de inmediato al sentir ese húmedo contacto. Se sorprendió al ver de donde provenía...

- Yue, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Yo... - ella dudó un momento, pero tenía que continuar - Yo... te amo-

Yue nada dijo. Su reacción al oir aquello fue que se puso a meditar.

- Ahora entiendo - pensó para si. - Cuando pensaba en el amor, ella siempre se aparecía en mi mente, sin que yo pudiera entender el por que. Ahora sé que es lo que mi ama siente por su ser querido. Es lo mismo que yo siento por Ruby Moon. Comprendo ahora la respuesta del descendiente de Clow. También daría mi vida por ella -

Alzó una mano, acarició el hermoso rostro aterciopelado de la guardiana, lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella aún lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad, al darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido. Después de ello, Yue, con ayuda de Ruby Moon, se incorporó y ambos se elevaron hacia la batalla de los guardianes. Kero, Spinnel Sun y Eriol estaban dando una gran pelea, pero Abel era muy hábil y se las ingeniaba para atacarlos. Todo parecía estar a favor del malvado guardián, ya que los demás ahora solo podían defenderse...

Los Card Captors estaban agotados, pero sus cartas no. Ellas seguían combatiendo, defendiendo a sus amos y defendiéndose mutuamente.

- Sakura, creo que solo hay una manera de derrotar a la carta - le susurró Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella.

- Debemos encerrarla con nuestras cartas, como tú habías encerrado a las demás para capturarlas -

- ¿Pero como lo lograremos? La carta esquiva todos nuestros ataques -

- Solamente debemos confundirla. ¿Aún te queda energía para utilizar unas cuantas cartas a la vez? -

- Supongo que si -

- Entonces escucha mi plan - Shaoran se puso a susurrarle algo a Sakura. Cuando éste terminó de hablar, Sakura parecía impresionada.

- Pero tú dijiste que de nada serviría utilizar las demás cartas -

- Tal vez no sirvan para atacar, pero si servirán para distraerla y para poder defendernos -

- Tienes razón, Shaoran - dijo Sakura, quien se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó él.

- Si - dijo ella. - ¡Tiempo! - exclamó, invocando a la carta.

De inmediato, Muerte y Abel fueron inmovilizados. Todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque sabían que el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que Muerte hallaría la manera para anular a la carta, por lo que Eriol le ordenó a Spinnel Sun que se acercara a Abel hasta quedar a su lado. Cuando llegaron, Eriol puso su mano en la frente de la bestia, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Buscó mentalmente hasta encontrar un punto débil: el lugar donde recibía la energía que le proporciona la Muerte, o séa, en el pendiente de su oreja derecha. Cuando Tiempo estaba por esfumarse, Eriol, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó a Abel su pendiente.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Abel tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero de inmediato los cerró y empezó a caer en el suelo, pero Kero y Spinnel Sun lo salvaron.

Todos volvieron a tierra. Yue aún se sostenía de Ruby Moon, y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás guardianes. Eriol desmontó de Spinnel Sun y con ayuda de Kero, recostaron a la bestia desmayada. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el aspecto físico de Abel ya no era el mismo. Su cuerpo ahora era blanco, con una dorada melena y sus alas eran azules. Este no tardó en despertar. Abrió sus ojos, que ya no eran negros, sinó de un precioso rojo rubí. Miraba confundido, un poco somnoliento y luego reaccionó.

- ¡Kerberos, Yue! - exclamó sorprendido - ¿¡Qué pasó!? No recuerdo que... - luego calló, mirando a los otros dos guardianes, a los cuales no conocía y luego miró a Eriol. No entendía de quien se trataba, hasta que le miró directo a sus profundos ojos, y comprendió - Clow... - susurró, sin entender.

- Me presentaré - le dijo a la bestia - Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow -

Abel estaba mucho más sorprendido que antes. - De modo que Clow murió... - pensó, resignado. - Pero entonces¿él será mi amo, siendo la reencarnación? -

- No, Abel - le contestó Eriol, sorprendiéndolo - Yo no podré ser tu amo, la Maestra de Cartas será tu ama, al igual que el caso de Kerberos y Yue -

- Pero¿de quién se trata? -

- Está peleando junto con el descendiente de Clow, contra la carta Muerte, la cual te estaba controlando -

- Debo ir a defenderla - dijo, tratando de incorporárse, sin más resultado que desplomarse en el suelo - ¿Qué me pasa? -

- No tienes quien te proporcione la energía, por eso estás débil - le explicó Eriol

- ¿¡Qué haré para poder ayudarla!? - preguntó, desesperado.

- Por esta vez, yo te porporcionaré la energía que necesites - dijo. El pendiente que tenía en su mano, que antes era de color púrpura, al recibir la energía de Eriol, se transformó, cambiando su color a plateado oscuro. Con mucho cuidado, se lo colocó al animal. - Ve con cuidado -

- Gracias, lo haré - dijo Abel, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la verdadera batalla.

- ¡Espérame, Abel¡Yo también iré a luchar! - exclamó Kero. Pero es detenido por Eriol, quien se interpone. - ¡Déjame pasar¡Debo ir y ayudar a Sakura! -

- Kerberos, sabes muy bien que no podrás hacer nada. Déjalo, es su batalla - dijo Eriol con toda calma. Kero estaba desanimado, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo único que podía hacer era observar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La batalla llega a su fin y la carta que une destinos**

Sakura había invocado a muchas cartas para distraer a Muerte. Después de que la carta Tiempo se hubiese esfumado, ella usó a Flecha y a Pelea, sin resultado.

- ¡Sakura, debes recordar que las cartas de ataque no servirán ahora! - le dijo Shaoran.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo ella.

De inmediato, utilizó a Ilusión, Gemelos, Aro, Laberinto y a Niebla, todas juntas.

Resultó. La carta estaba confundida, sin saber con quien luchar y donde, ya que aparecían ante sus ojos muchas Sakuras y muchos Shaorans, en un laberinto, del cual no podía salir. Tampoco veía nada. Fue entonces cuando Abel apareció. Sakura se asustó. ¿Los atacaría porque Muerte no podía pelear por el momento? Shaoran se puso frente a la bestia, delante de Sakura, listo para luchar y defenderla. Pero luego observaron bien, y se dieron cuenta del cambio físico, el cual no comprendían.

- Maestra de Cartas - dijo entonces la bestia - Soy Abel, el guardián de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow y del libro The Legendary Clow. Estoy a su disposición para derrotar a la carta. Ahora estoy usando el poder de Eriol, pero seré fiel a usted cuando capture a la carta y transforme el libro -

- Gracias - dijo una Sakura medio confundida.

Fue entonces que sintieron que una presencia desaparecía. Muerte había derrotado a Niebla, y esta había vuelto a ser carta. Debían apresurarse, de lo contrario derrotaría a todas las cartas.

- Shaoran, debemos invocar a nuestras cartas. Encerraremos a la carta con ellas y así la podremos capturar -

- De acuerdo - dice él.

- Deberías transformar el libro para que la carta pierda parte de su poder, así será más fácil derrotarla - opinó Abel, dirigiéndose a Sakura -

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el libro? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Él vendrá a mi - dijo la bestia, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, invocándolo mentalmente.

En un momento, se hizo presente, saliendo de donde las demás criaturas habían salido anteriormente. Era muy parecido al libro de Clow, pero era de colores más oscuros, debido a que la energía de la carta Muerte estaba influyendo en él.

- Ahora deberás transformarlo antes de que se revele - le indicó Abel.

- ¡Si! - dijo Sakura, al tiempo en que se posicionaba frente al libro, pronunciando un nuevo conjuro: - Libro legendario que perteneciste a Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡Házlo por el nombre de Sakura! -

En un instante, el libro giraba incontrolablemente, hasta que, al final del conjuro, paró en seco, convirtiéndose en el The Legendary Sakura. Al igual que en la transformación del libro de Clow, este libro tenía tonos rosados.

El pendiente de Abel resplandeció por un momento, y del plateado que Eriol le había dado, pasó a ser de color rosa oscuro, por el poder de su nueva dueña.

- Ahora soy tu fiel servidor, Maestra de Cartas - dijo Abel, inclinándose ante ella.

- Llámame Sakura, Abel - le dijo ella, levantando su enorme cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora debían derrotar a la carta.

Sintieron que otras dos presencias se desvanecían. Ilusión y Gemelos habían vuelto a ser cartas, al ser derrotadas por Muerte. En cualquier momento decaerían las demás. Tenían que actuar rápido, pensaban todos.

Pero no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que la carta derrotó a Laberinto y Aro, regresándolos al estado de cartas. Estaba lista para combatir a sus verdaderos objetivos. Se dirigió hacia a ellos rápidamente, comenzando su ataque. Estaba por clavarle a Shaoran nuevamente la cabeza de serpiente que había salido de su mano, cuando chocó con un escudo eléctrico invisible. Abel estaba delante de los Card Captors, protegiéndolos.

- ¡Abel¿Cómo te atreves a revelarte en mi contra¡Atácalos ahora mismo! - dijo Muerte, furiosa.

- Aún no te has dado cuenta¿verdad? - le dijo Abel, sonriendole de forma sarcástica - La Maestra de Cartas ahora es mi ama, y la dueña del libro que ella transformó -

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? - exclamó la carta, sorprendida ante esa respuesta.

- Tú me oíste bien. Por lo tanto, mi misión ahora es proteger a Sakura, a sus seres allegados y, por supuesto, ayudarla a capturarte. Así que¡prepárate! - diciendo esto, abrió su boca y de ella salió un replandor rosado oscuro, dirigido a la carta, la cual recibió el ataque, dejándola un poco más débil que antes, pero no tanto como para continuar su ataque. Abel repitió su ataque, pero esta vez Muerte estaba preparada. Un escudo invisible la protegió del rayo, reflejándolo y lanzándolo hacia la bestia, la cual no tuvo tiempo defenderse y cayó.

- ¡Abel! - Sakura corrió hacia él.

El guardián estaba desplomado en el suelo, pero conciente.

- No... te preocupes por mi... - dijo jadeando - Ahora debes preocuparte por capturar esa carta, antes de que lastime a alguien más - después de decir esto, se desmayó.

- Esa carta es muy fuerte - susurró Shaoran, quien se encontraba al lado de Sakura - Este guardián es más fuerte que todos los guardianes juntos, pero no pudo derrotar a la carta. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, Sakura -

Ella no dijo nada.

- No quiero - dijo de repente - No quiero que vuelva a lastimar a nadie más. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder. Lucharé hasta el final - Sakura tenía un extraño tono en su voz, un tono grave que reflejaba su preocupación ante la desesperanzada situación.

Él tomó ese rostro que tanto amaba sostener y besó a la dueña de aquella piel tersa que aún le hacía sonrojar - Entonces lucharé a tu lado - dijo, al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Sakura sonrió, después del agradable momento, y asintió a esos ojos marrones que la observaban y que le hacían ruborizarse bonitamente.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la carta. Esta los miraba, decidida a exterminarlos en ese momento, por lo que comenzó su ataque como lo había hecho anteriormente. Los Card Captors estaba preparados.

- ¡Vida! - exclamaron ambos, invocando a sus cartas.

Muerte no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de escape, a pesar de que era rápida. Los centauros encerraron a la carta en una enorme esfera resplandeciente. Sakura no perdió ni un segundo.

- ¡Shaoran, por favor, sostén mi báculo, y ayúdame a capturarla! -

Él no tardó en entender de que se trataba aquello. Cuando se enfrentaron con Eriol, Shaoran se le había acercado a ella, y tomando el báculo mágico habían logrado transformar a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad. Ahora debían enfrentarse a aquella situación, que era más grave que la anterior.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamó ella.

En el momento siguiente, el viento sopló sobre los jóvenes que se encontraban bajo el sello del poder de la estrella, mientras la Muerte se dirigía hacia ambos, transformada en carta. Lo extraño era, al verla, que sus tonos no eran ni verdosos ni rosados, sino que eran azulados. Debajo, en lugar de decir Sakura o Shaoran, decía "Sakura y Shaoran".

Ellos observaron asombrados la carta. Las cartas Vida, que aún estaban en sus formas originales, volvieron en tres cartas: La carta Cura, la misteriosa carta de Sakura, que ahora se llamaba "Amor", y la carta Vida de Shaoran.

En eso, Sakura recuerda a Abel, corre hacia él, invoca a Cura y, finalmente, abre los ojos. Ya no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que se levantó. Eriol y los demás fueron al encuentro de los tres. Todos ellos esbozaban una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso Yue.

- Felicidades, Sakura - le dijo Tomoyo, emocionada. Había podido grabar todo, ya que todo el tiempo Eriol las estuvo protegiendo a ella y a Meiling.

- Felicidades a los dos - dijo Eriol. Miró a la pareja, quienes aún sostenían a la carta Muerte. - Ahora tiene una excusa para permanecer juntos - dijo éste, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Sakura quiso preguntar algo que llevaba escondido dentro suyo, y pensó que esa era la oportunidad esperada.

- Entonces... - miró a Shaoran, quien le devolvió la mirada - ...¿te quedarás? -

Él la miró dulcemente y luego la abrazó y besó.

- Si, me quedaré contigo para siempre - le murmuró al oído.

Ella estaba muy emocionada, que se abrazó a él, asfixiándolo un poco.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un inesperado hecho lamentable y su solución**

Habían pasado varios días desde el suceso en el bosque. Un día, Sakura se dirigía al instituto. Su sonrisa evidencia claramente sus pensamientos; patinaba despacio, tranquila.

De repente, ella divisa a su amado, esperándola en el mismo lugar que días atrás ellos se habían encontrado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclama ella, al verlo. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Va hacia él rápidamente para abrazarlo, pero observa que en su rostro no estaba la misma sonrisa con que la recibía. En su mirada se veían el dolor y la tristeza. - ¿Qué te sucede? -

Shaoran estaba indeciso, hasta que finalmente decidió decirle la verdad. Miró esos ojos de esmeralda, y se prometió que, como lo había hecho antes, los llevaría siempre en su corazón.

- Sakura... - susurró. Ella se acercó para oírle claramente. - Sakura... me han llamado desde Hong Kong anoche -

Ella nada dijo, pero estaba temerosa. ¿Sería cierto?

- Mi madre ha enfermado, y me ha llamado a su lado - a Shaoran le estaba costando mucho decir esto. - Debo volver, y no se cuando podré regresar -

Era cierto. Sakura sentía que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Se avecinaba para ella otra espera de la que, esta vez, no sabría si habría un reencuentro.

Lloró incontrolablemente, en brazos del joven. Se sentía desvanecer del dolor.

- ¡No! - exclamaba ella, llorando. - ¡Shaoran, no, por favor¡No me dejes¡Si tú te vas, ya no tendré razón para seguir viviendo! -

Shaoran la abrazaba, escuchando tristemente los lamentos de la muchacha. Era inevitable la separación.

- No digas eso - le susurró. - Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré - intentó consolarla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y miró los ojos profundos de Shaoran. No se le hacía la idea de separarse de nuevo, pero comprendió que no debía ser egoísta en ese momento, por lo que se acercó aún más a él, besándolo. Fue un beso muy largo. Cuando se apartaron unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos, y se despidieron con un "Hasta que volvamos a vernos". Antes de que Shaoran se fuera, ella le detuvo, pidiéndole que no rompiera el contacto por carta. Shaoran le prometió que le escribiría todos los días.

Sakura ya no tenía ánimos para ir al instituto, y se fue a su casa. Al llegar, la recibió Kero, quien estaba muy extrañado ante el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto tan temprano. El señor Kinomoto se había ido hace unos diez minutos, por lo que él había bajado a la cocina y estaba por servirse un rico budín que Sakura le había dicho que era para él, cuando había oído la puerta y se había pegado un susto tremendo, pero se le había pasado cuando la vio.

- Sakura¿que ocurre¿Porqué vuelves tan temprano?-- dejó de hablar al ver el semblante de su dueña, comprendiendo de que se trataba todo el asunto. En eso, un muñeco que era idéntico a Kero, salvo que era blanco con alitas azules, había bajado al oír la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, ama? - le pregunta Abel.

Ella trata de contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logra, y por eso, sube corriendo las escaleras, entra en su cuarto y llora sobre su cama incontrolablemente. Una hora después, se queda dormida.

Se despierta al oír el timbre de la puerta. En su reloj ve que eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Se levanta y va a atender, sin mucho ánimo. Eran Eriol y Tomoyo. Vestían los uniformes, ya que habían salido del instituto y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Sakura, como se lo habían comentado a ella.

- Li nos ha contado todo, Sakura, y vinimos a ver como estabas - dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba tan decaída que no hacía falta que contestara. Eriol decidió darle una esperanza.

- Sakura - empezó - Tú sabes bien lo que Li siente por tí, y él sabe perfectamente que tú le quieres de verdad. Mientras ustedes se quieran, el tiempo no les hará olvidar. Los mantendrá unidos ese sentimiento. Sé paciente y espéralo. Él volverá -

- Tienes razón, pero... - Sakura tenía la voz un poco tomada - Lo he esperado por cinco años, y ahora no se por cuánto tiempo más. También estoy muy mal por lo que le sucede a su madre. Ojalá se recupere -

- Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees, Sakura - le dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó ella.

- Ya verás. Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Volverá más pronto de lo que crees -

Después de ello, Eriol se retiró a pedido de Tomoyo, ya que quería quedarse a cuidar a su amiga, quien ahora se había recuperado un poco, al escuchar los consejos de él.

Tomoyo ya se había retirado, dejándoles el cuidado de la Maestra de Cartas a Kero y a Abel. A Sakura todavía se le revoloteaba por la cabeza dos frases que había escuchado ese día: "Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré" retumbaba la voz de Shaoran. "Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees" esta vez se trataba de Eriol.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Eriol con ello? - se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente.

Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, Sakura volvía del instituto hacia su casa, caminando despacio. Inevitablemente, llegó a ese preciso lugar, donde había concurrido desde la despedida. El parque Pingüino estaba vacío. Se dirigió directamente a su rincón de los recuerdos: los columpios. Estuvo allí media hora, y se disponía a marcharse después de recordar momentos, cuando vio que frente a ella había una persona. No le veía la cara porque ella estaba mirando el suelo. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrar el rostro. Su reacción fue inmediata. Se abalanzó hacia él, sin ninguna duda. Shaoran estaba allí, disfrutando de aquel abrazo, al cual había respondido. Ella se apartó un poco, para obsevar sus ojos con más detenimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Shaoran sonrió.

- Mi madre ya está bien. Se lo debo todo a Eriol, ya que él me había anunciado que mi madre moriría. Me dijo que en el momento en que la viera, mi poder interior le debía ordenar a mi carta que se dividiera -

- ¿Qué se dividiera? - preguntó ella.

- Así es. Se divivió en dos cartas: Cura y Amor, así que utilizé a Cura y mi madre se ha salvado. Vine porque quiero decirte algo muy importante -

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Mi madre me ha dado permiso para que me quede a vivir en Japón, siempre y cuando yo la visitara en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué te parece? -

Sakura estaba sorprendida al oír aquello.

- Entonces... - Sakura se animo a preguntar nuevamente - ...¿te quedarás? -

- Si, para siempre. Y esta vez nada podrá separarme de tí. Me quedaré contigo, Sakura -

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura.

De pronto, una carta Sakura y Shaoran estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas. Era la carta Amor, cuya forma eran dos corazones alados. Ellos sonrieron, comprendiendo que sus cartas se habían fusionado, y luego se miraron directamente a los ojos. Él la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la cintura. Ella posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello y se permitieron, al fin, un beso que sellaría esa promesa de amor eterno que ambos se daban y se darían, eternamente.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Luciérnaga Loka Luciana (muchos me dicen Luchi), aunque en este caso (en los FansFics y en los FanArts), como admiradora de esta serie, me cambio el nombre a Card Captor CRISTAL7. Actualmente tengo 21 años y soy argentina. Este fanfic fue iniciado el 1 de Mayo de 2002 y fue terminado el día 14 de Junio de 2002, luego de casi un mes y medio de duro esfuerzo.

Este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película, ya que me parece ridículo que Sakura esté la peli entera tratando de declararse, hasta que lo final lo hace. ¡Ojo! No menosprecio la peli, solo le doy una crítica¡bah!, una opinión. Pero en realidad esa peli la vi y me gustó.

¡Ufff! Me colgué con la peli. Bue... decía que este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película. Desde ya estoy diciendo que todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic, exceptuando los míos, que los diré más adelante, pertenecen a Clamp.

¡Ah! Me había olvidado de decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y supongo el último (si me pongo las pilas, puede ser que no sea el último). Si me pongo a hacer otro, haré lo posible por relatar sobre los personajes que no nombré y los que no nombré demasiado... Como decía, este fanfic es una preciosa historia de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol y¡sorpresa!, de Ruby Moon y Yue, pero solo una pequeña parte... Aviso que este fanfic tiene un poco de vocabulario variado, me refiero a un vocabulario más protocolario, así que, si no entienden una palabra, sigan las siguientes instrucciones: Diríjanse al "mataburros" más cercano a su mano, y mate al burro que haya surgido dentro suyo. U (jeje, me refiero a un diccionario. En Argentina le decimos así de cariño, bah, los menos brutos le decimos así)...

Todas las cartas que no aparecen en el anime son mías, o séa, las legendarias, al igual que los personajes Nayoki y Abel, son míos, así que¡ojo al piojo! con intentar utilizarlos. Bah! Si lo quieren usar, antes me avisan¿de acuerdo?

Curiosidad: El nombre del guardián nuevo, Abel, lo saqué de Saint Seiya. Es de la peli en que aparece un personaje que es el hermano mitológico de Saori, quien es la reencarnación de Atena. Este personaje, que no se como es el nombre verdadero, se trata de Abel, del cual se cuenta que él mismo se dio el título del Dios del Sol. Es por eso que Abel, el guardián que representa al Sol, lo llamé así. El guardián de la luna lo verán en el fanfic "El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow"

Bueno, con respecto a Meiling... me daba un poco de pena que se quedara sola, así que le inventé un amor que debía esperar (Nayoki). Espero que les haya gustado la partecita que le dediqué a ella en el capítulo 6. Las fechas de cumpleaños que aparecen en ese capítulo son las verdaderas

Con respecto al capítulo 4, en la parte referida a los poderes de Touya (casi al final), lo dejé así para ver si en mi próximo fanfic se cumple... también espero poder mencionar y dar un poco de participación a los personajes secundarios y a las historias que dejé en el olvido con este fanfic referidas a ellos. Creo que me dejé llevar por el asunto de las cartas y quienes tenían relación con ellas, por eso no pude mencionar, por ejemplo, a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko (mi preferida de las amigas de Sakura, ya que yo también soy un ratoncito de biblioteca y uso anteojos), Rika, Sonomi, etc, etc... ¡Deséenme suerte para el próximo intento¡

_Oye Luchi, creo que estás exagerando ¬¬U_

¿Qué querés decir?

_Has tardado aproximadamente un mes y medio en hacer este fanfic¿crees que los lectores se quedarán esperándote hasta que termines un nuevo fanfic, detallando a todos los personajes?_

Kero, sos un malvado (jejeje, disculpen por hablar como los argentinos hablan comunmente). Releí cada capítulo dos o tres veces, para que no quedara ni un solo error, ya que mi teclado es re-viejo, y mis manos estaban frías, por que en el momento en que escribí el fanfic estábamos en invierno TT (¡Odio el invierno con el alma! ¬¬)

_Es lógico, si naciste en verano..._

¡Bueno! Me despido!

_Hey! Yo voy a ser el primero que se despida!_

Tá' bien, Kero... ¬¬U

_(Kero se transforma) El gran Kerberos se despide de los lectores hasta el próximo FanFic de Card Captor CRISTAL7!_

Bue... Kero lo hizo mejor de lo que yo esperaba... Nos vemos! Chau!!

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción:

Cinco años pasaron desde que Shaoran había vuelto a Hong Kong, y Sakura aún anhelaba poder volver a verlo y confesar sus reales sentimientos. Un hecho ocurre: La aparición de Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow. Vencerá La Maestra de Cartas? Léanlo y disfrute!

_ Perdonen que lo estoy modificando cada tanto, pero es que encuentro muchos "horrores" que corregir, y hablo específicamente de que tuve que sacar las caritas por que no se veían nada bien, o directamente me las omitía. Aparte no puedo poner todos mis fanfics, así que ahora lo edito para que se vean tres capítulos por "capítulo". De paso le cambié la pinta, y puse un poco más destacado los títulos de los capítulos. Queda más lindo, no?. Gracias por su comprensión._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones, nostalgia y una hermosa sorpresa**

Era muy tarde. Sakura estaba en su ventana, a altas horas de la noche, observando el gran manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, que era el cielo.

-...Shaoran...- susurraba, mientras daba un profundo suspiro.-¿Porque el destino nos separa?-

En eso, Kero, en su forma original, se despierta.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama él, susurrando también. - ¡Llévame a la cocina, por favor, tengo hambre!-

-¿Tienes hambre después de ese enorme pastel que te dí de postre? Está bién que recibieras una recompensa por ayudarme a asear la casa, Kero, pero esto es demasiado- le reprochó en voz baja Sakura. - Nunca te cansas de comer -

- Perdoname, Sakurita, solo un pequeño tentempié nocturno y me iré a dormir, por favoooor... - rogaba Kero.

- Está bien, igualmente no puedo dormir, así que tomaré un vaso de leche -dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salían de la habitación muy despacio para no despertar a Yue, que dormía allí también.

Lo que no sabían es que él tampoco podía dormir, pero se quedó en la habitación, acercándose a la ventana y contemplando la luna, la cual esa noche estaba particularmente atrayente.

Sakura bajó normalmente, ya que en la casa no había nadie. Touya estaba trabajando en una estación de servicio, atendiendo un negocio a esa hora. Su padre estaba de viaje en una excavasión y no volvería hasta el domingo, por lo que los guardianes podían quedarse en casa en su forma original.

Kero, ahora en su forma falsa, se estaba dando un atracón en el comedor con unas galletas que Sakura había comprado para el día siguiente, que vendría Tomoyo de visita.

Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Era inevitable. El cielo atesoraba los sentimientos secretos que ella le confiaba. Era imposible para ella apartar de su corazón aquel raro sentimiento que sentía hacia ese chico de los ojos marrones; era imposible no recordar los momentos compartidos con él, las alegrías, las penas, las luchas por reunir y transformar las cartas Clow.

- ...Shaoran... - suspira ella.

Pero, por sobre todo, era imposible no recordar el momento en el que él se le había declarado, como después de ese momento, ella se sonrojaba y sentía el pulso rápido dentro de sí cuando él simplemente la miraba. Recordaba también la despedida. Desde ese entonces, ella no se despegaba de "Shaoran", su grisáceo osito de felpa, ni de la misteriosa carta que surgió cuando una lágrima cayó al suelo de su cuarto y apareció de repente, sin explicación, hasta que Sakura, al mirarla, se había dado cuenta de que se trataba, aunque ahora, después de ese suceso, aún no pudo confesarle a él lo que ella sentía en realidad.

Sakura tomó a su osito y lo abrazó, nostálgica.

- ¡Te quiero, Shaoran, regresa conmigo! - susurraba.

En ese preciso instante, Shaoran, en su cuarto, dirigía una mirada de ternura y nostalgia hacia el hermoso cielo, desde su ventana.

- ¡Cuánto te extraño, mi querida Sakura! - susurraba. -¿Realmente querrá volver a verme¿Tendrá alguna respuesta? -

Lo que él no sabía era el regalo que le tenían preparado en su casa, ya que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número quince, mas su familia sabía que él no se iba a acordar, ya que desde que volvió de Japón hace cinco años, no había apartado de su mente aquella niña de ojos color esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa.

Finalmente, Shaoran logró conciliar el sueño, y se durmió pensando en ella.

Sakura, por su parte, fue al living y comprobó que había alguien más que no lograba dormir.

- ¿Tampoco tienes sueño? - preguntó Yue.

- No. Además, Kero quiso comer algo - dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Piensas en el descendiente de Clow? -

Pregunta sorpresiva por parte de Yue. Sakura se sonroja al pensar en Shaoran.

- Si - dijo ella. ¿Para que le iba a mentir, si podía confiar en Yue?

- ¿Lo extrañas? -

- Si, mucho - Sakura se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo.

Yue se quedó callado, pensando, hasta que formuló una importante pregunta: - Sientes algo especial por ese muchacho¿verdad? -

Sakura seguía sonrojada.

- Si, lo quiero -

- ¿Se lo dirás si regresa? -

- No lo sé. Tal vez él ya no me quiera -

- ¿Te lo ha confesado, entonces? -

- Si -

Yue nuevamente se quedó pensando. Realmente él sentía curiosidad por aquel sentimiento.

- Sakura¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo que realmente sentías por él? -

Sakura, sonrojada aún más que antes, y sorprendida nuevamente por la pregunta, sacó su misteriosa carta, se la mostró a Yue y le explicó su origen. Yue quedó impresionado. No tenía idea de que Sakura hubiera tenido el poder para crear una carta nueva. Luego de ello, sintió que no podía seguir preguntando hasta que las cosas se solucionaran entre su ama y Shaoran.

- Me voy a dormir - dijo ella de repente. - Buenas noches, Yue -

- Buenas noches -

En eso Kero, en su forma original, salió al living.

- Aah! He quedado satisfecho! -

- Buenas noches, Kero - dijo Sakura.

- Buenas noches, Sakura - respondió este.

Sakura subió a su habitación, contempló el cielo por última vez, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, pensando en él.

- Shaoran... - susurró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Yue y Kero conversaban.

- Sakura se ve tan deprimida¿qué le ocurrirá? - preguntó Kero.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Kerberos? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nuestra maestra siente algo especial por el descendiente de Clow -

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Está enamorada de ese mocoso!? -

- ¡Habla bajo! - dijo Yue. - Efectivamente. Además, ella a creado una carta gracias a ese sentimiento -

- No me lo ha dicho -

- No entiendo porque no nos había comentado de esa carta antes -

- Yo tampoco lo sé -

Al día siguiente, Shaoran baja a desayunar y encuentra el comedor vacío.

- ¿A donde ha ido todo el mundo? - se pregunta.

Se dirige al living y es asustado por sus hermanas, las cuales lo saludan con un sonoro "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran!"

Shaoran se había quedado allí, sentado en el suelo, atontado. - ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? - se preguntaba.

- Aquí tienes, hijo - le dijo su madre, dirigiéndose hacia él con un colorido... sobre.

- Muchas gracias, madre - dijo él, incorporándose mientras abría el susodicho. En su interior había un pasaje a Japón. Shaoran queda estupefacto.

- Shaoran, debes ir a Japón, ya que extraños sucesos ocurrirán allí, así que mantente alerta. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, pero te llamaré a mi lado si necesito de tu presencia con urgencia - le dijo su madre.

- Si, madre, Muchas gracias, de nuevo -

- ¡Adivina quien irá contigo, Shaoran! - exclamó alguien que estaba detrás de la señora Li.

- ¡Me... Meiling! - Shaoran quedó sorprendido. - ¿Para que querrá ir? - pensaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro, el sueño y La Explosión**

Días después, el señor Kinomoto había vuelto de la expedición el domingo. Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Ese día le tocaba se la encargada de limpiar el salón.

Bajó a desayunar, se despidió y fue rumbo al instituto. Patinaba tranquilamente, y de repente tuvo una extraña sensación, un presentimiento. Fue entonces que, guiada por una corazonada, terminó en el parque Pingüino. Sakura no entendía por que se encontraba allí, pero igualmente fue a su lugar de siempre: los columpios. Cuando llegó, se sentó allí, como esperando a que sucediera algo. Y sucedió. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Sakura¿eres tú? - dijo una voz muy familiar.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a un joven alto, de ojos marrones, que la miraba dulcemente, un tanto sonrojado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó ella, sorprendida, sonrojada, y con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. - ¡Has vuelto! -

Después de unos minutos...

- Mi madre me ha enviado nuevamente, ya que me dijo que pasarían cosas extrañas -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- No lo sé exactamente. Solo me ha dicho que estuviera en constante alerta -

Sakura lo escuchó y recordó que la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño, pero decidió contárselo más tarde, ya que debía ir al instituto. En eso mira su reloj.

- Todavía es temprano, pero será mejor que me apresure, ya que soy la encargada de asear el salón -

- Te acompaño - le dice Shaoran, mirándola a los ojos.

- S...si, está bi...bién - le dice ella, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Recorrieron tranquilamente el trayecto y llegaron con tiempo. Cuando entraron al salón, no había nadie. Sakura dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y se sentó allí un momento. Shaoran, por su parte, se sentó en donde se sienta Tomoyo, y él se le quedó mirándola, embelesado. Sakura se hallaba más bonita que hace cinco años. Por su parte, Sakura había pensado al ver a Shaoran que estaba más guapo que antes. De repente, ella notó que él la miraba.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, sonrojada - Yo... yo... tú me...-

- Buenos días, Sakura - interrumpe Tomoyo. - ¡Li, que sorpresa! -

- Buenos días, Tomoyo - saludó Sakura, decepcionada.

- Buenos días, Daidouji - respondió, quien se levantó y excusándose de que volvería en cuanto lo llamaran para el anuncio, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.

Caminó por el patio del instituto, esperando a que llegara Meiling, que no debía de tardar. Él ya le había dicho que iría a ver a Sakura antes de ir al establecimiento, por lo que ella iría sola esta vez, lo cual a Meiling no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que en los cinco años que pasaron, tuvo tiempo de sobra como para aprender a quererlo de una manera diferente, sintiéndose feliz por la felicidad de su mejor amigo y su primo favorito.

Shaoran seguía allí, esperando la llegada de su prima en la puerta.

- Pero¿a qué hora piensa llegar? - decía impaciente. De repente vio que una chica se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en seco, justamente donde él se encontraba.

- ¡Ah¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo! -

- ¡Meiling¿¡En donde te habías metido!? -

- Es que me quedé dormida - decía ella, con una mano en la cabeza, riéndose.

- Ya veo - dice él - Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde - dijo, mientras los dos entraban en el edificio.

Una vez que las clases del segundo semestre empiezan, la profesora Mitsuki da el anuncio de los recién llegados, y pasan las horas hasta el descanso. En el medio de la clase, Shaoran le había pasado una nota a Sakura para ver si quería almorzar con él. Ella, en un susurro, aceptó. En la hora del almuerzo, fueron a un lugar apartado, sin saber que Tomoyo y Meiling los seguían.

- ¡Si todo sale bien, tendré la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura en el momento en que se declare ¡Qué ilusión! -

- Tú no cambias, Daidouji -

Los jóvenes Card Captors estaban sentados ya, almorzando. Sakura dudaba aún en declararse. Así que decidió hacer tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño -

Shaoran se dispuso a escuchar con atención. De seguro sería una predicción de lo que su madre quiso decirle. Sakura tomo aire.

- Veo el bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino y estoy en un gran claro. Tú estabas frente a mi y 6 cartas Clow giran a mi alrededor, y luego sale una carta de la ronda y la misteriosa carta que he creado con anterioridad sale de mi bolsillo. Esas dos cartas, con un hermoso resplandor, se funden en una y esa carta se une a la ronda de las otras cinco. Pero después... salen de la ronda otras dos cartas, pero éstas me dan miedo. Se fusionan en un oscuro resplandor, la carta se dirige hacia tí y caes... pero luego la carta fusionada cálidamente va hacia tí y, finalmente, te levantas. Y luego veo una figura alada, muy parecida a Kero y a Spinnel Sun, pero no le ví la cara. Encima de la criatura, flotaba un libro. El título del libro no se veía claramente, excepto la palabra final, que era Clow -

Shaoran quedó impresionado y se puso a meditar lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto reacciona.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que habías creado una carta anteriormente? -

- Si, esta carta - dice ella, mientras se la extiende a Shaoran para que la viera.

- ¿Pero, por qué¿Cómo has podido crear una carta? Veo que no tiene nombre - dice él, asombrado. De repente, él la mira de nuevo, mira la extraña figura. - ¿Qué significa? -

- ¿Qué? -

- La figura de esta carta... no sé... me da una sensación extraña al observarla... como si... - ahí Shaoran corta, deja la carta y observa a Sakura directamente a los ojos. - Sakura... -

- ¿Si, Shaoran? - pero al ver la expresión de él, se sonrojó, imaginándose lo que sucedería...

- Sakura... yo... tú me gustas - dijo él. No fue como la vez pasada, ya que esta vez estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que, aunque no hiciera falta, se lo debía de decir a Sakura nuevamente.

- Yo... - titubeó Sakura. Estaba a punto de declararse...

- ¡Esta presencia! - dicen los dos a la vez.

- ¡No puede ser! - dice Sakura. - ¡Es una carta Clow! -

De pronto, se oyen explosiones en el salón de música. Fueron corriendo rápidamente. Muy cerca de allí se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling, pero ninguna sufrió herida alguna. Shaoran entró por la ventana al salón y se encontró frente a una niña de cabello rojizo, corto y rizado, con un largo vestido blanco y turquesa. Ella flotaba sobre el piano, con unas extrañas esferas brillantes, deslizándose entre sus dedos y surgiendo de entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Sakura! - exclama Shaoran. - Utiliza a Sueño para dormir a todos -

- ¡Si! - dice ella al instante.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... -

- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... -

- ...quien aceptó la misión contigo... -

- ¡Libérate! -

Su báculo aparece e inmediatamente invoca a Sueño. El efecto es inmediato. Solamente Tomoyo y Meiling quedan despiertas.

La misteriosa niña ríe traviesa y le lanza a Shaoran las esferas que tenía en su mano. Él las esquiva y éstas explotan por detrás suyo. La niña, tranquila, hace explotar una ventana, donde queda un enorme hueco y lo atraviesa, flotando como si nada. Sakura advierte que la niña se dirige hacia ella. Lanza las esferas hacia ella, Tomoyo y Meiling, pero Sakura invocó a Escudo. Shaoran hacía todo lo posible por captar la atención de la carta para que dejara de atacar a Sakura...

- Dios del Trueno ¡vé! -

...Pero no le hacía el menor daño. Ella continuaba atacando, cuando, sin previo aviso, una enorme bestia alada se dirigió como un ave de presa, y chocó con la niña, provocando que ella cayera al suelo, con una expresión triste y dolorosa en su rostro. Estaba inmovilizada temporalmente. La figura se dirige a Sakura, seguida de otro individuo alado.

- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Kero.

- Si, Kero, gracias - responde Sakura. - Oye ¿quien esa niña? -

- Es una de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - respondió éste.

- Cartas creadas por el mago Clow y que este ocultó por su enorme poder. Además, son aún más antiguas que las que capturamos antes. Y si no me equivoco, fue un primer intento fallido antes de crear las cartas Clow que capturamos. Vaya, yo creí que solo era una leyenda familiar - dice Shaoran.

- Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero te equivocas: éstas cartas existen - dice Yue. - Hay algunas inofensivas, pero otras que son muy peligrosas. En este caso, ésta es inofensiva -

- ¿¡Inofensiva!? - exclamó Sakura.

- Así es - responde Yue. - Puede haber otras que causen peores daños que este -

- Ya veo - dice Sakura. - Entonces las cartas que vi en mi sueño... -

- ...Son las Cartas Legendarias de Clow - Shaoran terminó la frase por ella.

- ¿Qué carta es ésta? - preguntó ella.

- Esta debe ser la carta Explosión - respondió Kero - Creo que deberás capturarla y sellarla cuanto antes, ya que se está por incorporar. El problema es que es una carta especial, no la puedes capturar con las cartas que antes eran de Clow - le dice a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces como la capturamos? - preguntó ella.

- Prueba con utilizar tu carta - propuso Shaoran.

- ¡Si! -

El problema era que la carta no tenía nombre, por lo que Sakura solo se le ocurrió invocarla pensando en Shaoran, ya que, pensando en él, la había creado. La idea da resultado. La carta es invocada y envuelve a la carta, encerrándola en una especie de burbuja cálida, justo a tiempo, ya que Explosión estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

La carta regresa en una carta Sakura.

- ¿Huy¿Ya la transformé? -

- En efecto. Al sellarla con el báculo que tiene el poder de tu estrella, ya se transforma sin necesidad de hacer otro conjuro - dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, ya que la presencia y la voz eran demasiado conocidas.

- ¡Eriol! - exclama Sakura. - ¿Cuándo has regresado? -

- Ayer a la noche - responde. - Vine para advertirles sobre estas cartas -

- Oye, Sakura - dice Tomoyo. - La gente está empezando a despertarse -

- Rápido, Kero, Yue, ocúltense en lo alto de los árboles y quédense allí hasta que todos se hayan ido. Después vayan a mi casa - dice Sakura.

Los guardianes obedecen.

- Mejor volvamos al lugar donde estábamos antes. Si permanecemos aquí, se vería sospechoso - dijo entonces Meiling.

Todos aprobaron la idea. Mientras se dirigían allí, Sakura observaba a la carta Explosión. Shaoran, que iba a su lado, también la observaba, y también a Sakura. Mientras almorzaban, Eriol hablaba.

- Para poder vencer a las Cartas Legendarias, se necesitaría invocar muchas cartas a la vez -

- ¿¡Cómo¡Si Sakura hace eso, perderá mucha energía, y eso sería fatal para ella! - exclamó Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó, feliz por saber que a él le importaba.

- No lo creo - respondió Eriol. - Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que utilizaste tus poderes¿verdad, Sakura? -

- Si -

- Por lo tanto - continuó Eriol - En todo este tiempo Sakura debe haberse fortalecido bastante y seguramente su nivel de magia a aumentado considerablemente. Me doy cuenta al ver a Yue. Él tiene todos sus poderes intactos y no se encuentra débil -

- Es verdad - reconoció Shaoran.

- Por otra parte... - Eriol mostró una de sus enigmáticas miradas - ...no será necesario invocar todas las cartas -

- Pero si tú acabas de decir... -

- Si, se lo que acabo de decir, Sakura, pero tú has creado una carta que es mucho más poderosa que todas las cartas que transformaste - dijo Eriol - ¿Me permites esa carta que acabas de utilizar, la que creaste tú? -

- Si, Eriol, por supuesto - dijo Sakura.

- Esta carta ha sido creada a partir de una gran sentimiento que posees, Sakura - dijo Eriol.

Ella, por supuesto, se sonrojó por el comentario y porque Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Puede ser...? - pensó él.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El gran momento de los Card Captors y el Color**

De repente, la campana sonó, anunciando el fin del descanso.

- Podemos reunirnos en mi casa, después de clase - dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos.

- Yo iré más tarde con Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun, en sus identidades falsas. Tenemos mucho de que hablar -

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Tomoyo, Meiling ¿Vienen a tomar el té después de clase? -

- Lo lamento, Sakura - le dice Tomoyo. - Pero Meiling y yo tenemos planes. Estaremos allí más tarde - le da una señal a Meiling.

- Ya veo -

- Oye, Shaoran puede acompañarte - dice Meiling.

- ¿¡Eehh!? -

Las clases continuaron normalmente, excepto en el salón de música, por lo que los alumnos de la clase de Sakura no tuvieron clase y salieron temprano.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaban rumbo al punto de reunión. Se detuvieron un momento, en el puente. Aquel, donde hablaron por penúltima vez. Ambos recordaban muy bien todo eso, por lo que Sakura, finalmente, se decidió.

- Shaoran... - ella rompió el silencio, sonrojada a más no poder, extrajo de un bolsillo su carta - Lo que dijo Eriol acerca de esta carta es cierto. La pude crear porque un sentimiento muy importante nació dentro de mi, un sentimiento hacía tí, Shaoran - Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sakura tomó aire. - Shaoran... yo... tú me... tú me gustas -

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y estaba allí, de pie, asombrado y feliz. ¡Sakura le correspondía! Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura era feliz de estar allí, rodeada entre sus fuertes brazos. Luego se apartaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Shaoran tomó ese aterciopelado rostro entre sus manos y se le acercó. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una agradable sensación de felicidad en todo su ser, mientras recibía su primer beso. Shaoran sintió lo mismo. Luego se separaron un poco. Al abrir los ojos, Sakura observó los ojos de Shaoran y su tierna sonrisa. Ambos eran felices y ese sería, indudablemente, un momento dificil de olvidar.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Sintieron la presencia de una de las Cartas Legendarias Clow. Buscaron de donde provenía la presencia y observaron el agua, la cual ya no era azul cristalina, sinó que era violácea. No solo el agua: el cielo, por su parte de celeste pasó a ser dorado y las nubes, de un color entre verde y plateado.

- ¿Pero, que está pasando? - Shaoran estaba nervioso y confundido.

- No lo sé, pero es hermoso¿verdad? - Sakura estaba encantada y asombrada.

- Si, lo sé, Pero sería mejor que transformes tu llave en un báculo -

Cuando Sakura acabó de conjurar el hechizo y tuvo entre sus manos el báculo mágico, aparecen Kero y Yue, en sus formas originales.

- ¡Oh! - exclama Yue. - Esta debe ser la carta del Color -

- ¿La carta del Color? Pues... que maravillosos colores le ha puesto al ambiente -

- ¡No es momento para alabarla, Sakura¡Debemos hallar la ubicación de la carta! - dice Kero.

Todos empezaron a buscar. A pesar de todo, no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos, recogido en un par de hermosos rodetes, que parecía una acróbata vestida de preciosos colores, daba saltos acrobáticos sobre la superficie del agua para terminar posándose en el centro del puente.

Al darse cuenta, Kero alerta a su dueña.

- ¡Sakura¡ Esa es la verdadera identidad de la carta Color! -

Kero se le había acercado mucho a la carta, por lo que esta aprovechó, y con una mirada traviesa en su níveo rostro, posó sus manos en las alas del guardián, que antes eran doradas, y se le empezaron a llenar de muchísimos puntos de distintos colores, muchos de ellos, chillones, formando con todos ellos florecillas. Kero quedó estupefecto, y no fue necesario que la carta le agregara más colores, porque el rostro de la pobre bestía se enrojeció de la verguenza. Se sentía ridiculizado. La carta no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, partiéndose de risa. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad. Invocó su carta como la vez anterior, encerró a Color...

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! -

...Y la carta transformada, de inmediato, se posó en la mano de su dueña. Sakura, al ver a Kero, pudo comprobar que había vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ella no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Kero, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Ay, Kero¡Te veías muy gracioso cuando la carta te cambió el color tus alas¡! - dijo, y todos rieron. Kero, en cambio, no le veía la gracia ¬¬

Kero y Yue volvieron a sus formas falsas, por lo que Kero tuvo que ir en la mochila de Sakura, y ella, Shaoran y Yukito fueron rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Yukito no preguntó porque estaba en otro lugar, ya que sabía perfectamente que su otro yo había ido allí, así que simplemente acompañó a los Card Captors.

Cuando llegaron, comprobaron que no había nadie, por lo que los guardianes recuperaron sus formas originales. Yue se dio cuenta de que su ama necesitaba estar a solas con Shaoran, por eso es que se llevó a Kero al cuarto de ella, mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres té, Shaoran? -

- Si. ¿Te ayudo? -

- Esta bién -

Y así Shaoran preparaba el té y Sakura buscaba el otro paquete de galletas que había escondido del goloso Kero. Y también, sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, ella sacó un pastel listo para hornear que había sacado del congelador.

Mientras tanto, Kero y Yue discutían el asunto de lo Cartas Legendarias de Clow.

- Mi verdadera inquietud - decía Yue - es saber la razón por la cual las cartas se liberaron -

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero seguramente Eriol podrá aclararnos esa duda. Lo que a mi, en cambio, me inquieta, es saber que fue lo que le pasó a Sakura anoche. Conociéndola, estoy seguro de que estaba teniendo algún sueño que predijera este hecho. Aunque, antes de que yo la despertara, ella pronunció el nombre de ese mocoso, por lo cual tengo dudas de que si fue una predición o solo soño con él -

- Podemos sugerirle que utilize la carta Sueño, para poder ampliar ese sueño, en caso de que haya sido una predicción -

- ¡Buena idea! Le preguntaremos a Sakura sobre lo que soñó y después le comentaremos lo demás a Eriol - djo Kero.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, después de un paseo por la ciudad. Realmente, la relación entre éstas dos chicas había cambiado. Ahora eran más compinches, aunque Meiling la siguiera llamando por su apellido.

Los cinco años también habían influido en Tomoyo. Uno de los cambios más importantes eran sus sentimientos. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Sakura, salvo que ahora, alguien más se había infiltrado en su corazón: el joven Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Eriol le había pasado igual. No entendía como, ni cuando, ni por que; solo sabía que la preciosa Tomoyo, que ahora era más bonita que antes, llegó a ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón. Y en su mente, ni hablar. No se la podía quitar de allí desde que había retornado al Japón. Justamente, en aquel momento, Eriol observaba a Tomoyo desde su cuarto, el antiguo cuarto del mago Clow. El joven estaba allí, en su asiento favorito, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la preciosa muchachita. Cuando de repente entran Nakuru y Spinnel, Eriol quita rápidamente la hermosa imagen.

- ¡Eriol, Spy y yo estamos listos! -

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre tán ridículo - dice Spinnel.

- ¡Pero si es adorable, y te queda muy bien, Spy - dice ella.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos - dice Eriol. Spinnel se mete en un bolso que la muchacha llevaba y se marcharon hacia la casa de Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La importante reunión**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban allí, hablando en el living. Él la había ayudado a preparar todo para las visitas. Conversaban, recordando la captura de la carta Pasado, sonrientes por los momentos especiales que habían pasado esa noche, una noche de confesiones.

- ¡Cuanto problemas nos había causado esa carta! - decía ella.

- Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra la carta Tiempo? Esa si que fue una carta dificil - dice él.

- Estoy de acuerdo -

- Por otra parte... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si hay algo que no olvidaré fue cuando transformaste a Flote ¿lo recuerdas? -

- Mmm... ¿en la exposición de ositos? -

- ¡Sí¡Creí que no lo ibas a recordar! Yo la recuerdo muy bien... -

- ¿Y, por qué? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Por ser el día en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti -

Sakura también sonrió . Shaoran la besó. Era un hermoso beso. Kero y Yue estaban en la mitad de la escalera, sintiendo la presencia de Clow, es decir, que Eriol estaba muy cerca. En eso ven la escena y Kero, por supuesto, deseaba interrumpirlos, pero Yue posó su mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que observara atentamente.

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Kerberos? - decía Yue, en voz baja.

- ¿De qué? - Kero aún estaba furioso.

- El mago Clow jamás experimentó el sentimiento que Sakura experimenta ahora. No sabemos con certeza sobre ese sentimiento tan especial -

Kero miró a Yue.

- Veo que estás curioso por experimentar ese sentimento, Yue -

Yue se asombró. Kero no era tan observador... hasta ahora...

- Es que... solamente quiero saber de que se trata. Mira - le señaló a Sakura, quien en ese momento se la veía muy sonriente. Kero la observó atentamente. - ¿No lo ves? Sakura se ve muy feliz al lado del descendiente de Clow. Yo quiero saber por que, pero quería esperar un tiempo para preguntar -

- Tienes razón -

- ¿En qué? -

- Es cierto lo que dices. Sakura se ve feliz con ese mocoso¿por qué? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que debo de desistir. Si Sakura realmente encontró la felicidad estando al lado de él, creo que no voy a interferir -

- Una decisión favorable para todos, Kerberos. Sin duda alguna -

En eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Eran Meiling y Tomoyo. Kero y Yue bajan y se dirigen al living, para esperar a Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a la cocina a preparar los últimos toques. Tomoyo supervisaba el trabajo realizado por Sakura, por que hacía años que le había enseñado a la Maestra de Cartas los trucos para hacer unos pasteles deliciosos. Ella esperaba poder agasajar a Shaoran con ese pastel, mientras que Tomoyo esperaba hacer lo mismo con Eriol, ya que ella también había llevado un postre helado. A todo esto, Sakura ya le había puesto al tanto a su amiga de los últimos acontecimientos.

Shaoran también estaba haciendo lo mismo con Meiling.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? - preguntó ella.

- Si... -

- ¿Y qué te respondió? -

- Ella siente lo mismo que yo -

- ¡Qué bien¡- Meiling abraza a su primo y luego va a la cocina. - Kinomoto ¿puedo hablar contigo? -

- Seguro. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Tomoyo? -

- ¡No, para nada! Además, el pastel está muy bien, así que mételo en el horno y recuerda que debes estar atenta al tiempo -

- No te preocupes, Daidouji, yo la ayudaré ahora - dijo Meiling.

Tomoyo fue al pasillo y Shaoran estaba allí, por lo que decidió hablar con él.

- Oye Li ¿es verdad? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Sakura? -

- Si... -

- ¡Cuanto me alegro! -

Mientras tanto...

- Mmm... huele muy bien, creo que ya casi estará listo - dijo Sakura, controlando el tiempo.

- Oye, Kinomoto... -

- ¿Si? -

- Shaoran me lo ha contado todo. Solo quiero decirte que lo que te escribí hace tiempo es verdad: ya no quiero a Shaoran como antes. Ahora es mi mejor amigo, así que espero que sea feliz a tu lado. Y sé muy bien que lo será -

- Gracias, Meiling. Oye¿has encontrado a alguien en especial? -

Meiling se sonrojó bonitamente.

- Si. Su nombre es Nayoki. Vino de visita a Hong Kong hace cuatro años, nos conocimos, y desde entonces nos comunicamos por e-mail -

- Y... ¿te gusta? -

- Si... -

- ¿Él te ha correspondido? -

- Si. Había vuelto a Hong Kong hace dos años especialmente para decírmelo -

- Igual que Shaoran, solo que ahora estamos con las cartas nuevas -

- Es verdad. Bueno, si no me equivoco, Kinomoto, creo que ya es hora de sacar el pastel - dijo Meiling. - Iré con Shaoran y Daidouji -

- De acuerdo - dice Sakura, mientras extraía del horno un hermoso pastel de fresas.

Por otra parte...

- La presencia de Clow es cada vez más cercana. Ya no debe de tardar en venir - decía Yue.

- Mejor que se apresure, ya estoy oliendo ese delicioso pastel que Sakura acaba de hornaer - Kero estaba impaciente por incarle el diente a ese postre.

Se oye nuevamente la puerta. Esta vez es abierta. Sakura, extrañada, le pidió a Shaoran que se fijara quien era. Éste, al acercarse a la puerta, vio que se trataba de Touya, y éste, al ver a Li, se disgustó muchísimo, y viseversa.

Sakura salió de la cocina.

- ¿Acaso llegó Eriol, Shaoran? - Sakura se sorprende al ver a Touya - ¡Her... hermano! Creí que estarías trabajando en la universidad -

- Olvidé unos apuntes - dijo. - ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí? -

- ¡Está aquí por que yo lo he invitado! - Sakura estaba furiosa.

En eso, Touya se percata de la presencia de Yue y Kero en el living, por lo que decidió quedarse con ellos. Él había perdido sus poderes y desde hace cinco años que no veía a su madre. Lo que Touya no sabía era que Yue estaba preparado para devolverle el favor.

En eso los guardianes y los Card Captors sienten la presencia del mago Clow, y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró, obviamente, con Eriol, Nakuru y Spinnel. La chica los hace pasar y Nakuru explotó de alegría al ver al hermano de Sakura.

- ¡Touya, que sorpresa! - exclama ella, colgándose del cuello de éste.

- Pesas mucho, Akisuki - contesta él, con un dejo de acidez.

- Nakuru... - Eriol la llamó. Enseguida la chica se tranquilizó y retornó a su verdadera forma, al igual que Spinnel. - Ahoras les podré decir todo acerca de la nuevas cartas -

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos que se revelan**

- Muy bien. Ahora¿alguien desea preguntarme algo para empezar? -

- Si - dijo Yue - ¿Cómo fue que las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se liberaron? -

- Buena pregunta - dijo Eriol, y respondió: - Como yo poseo la memoria de Clow, sé que él las había ocultado por que una de ellas tenía la capacidad de convertirse y hacerse pasar por un humano con poderes y, por lo tanto, dominar a las demás. Esta carta pudo haber despertado cuando reunió la energía suficiente como para manejarse ella sola, manejar a sus compañeras y para poder liberarse del libro donde todas se encontraban -

- ¿El libro¿Hay un libro mágico anterior a The Clow? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Si. Se llama The Legendary Clow. Este libro tiene poderes mayores que el libro The Clow. Al igual que este, The Legendary Clow también puede otorgarle a la carta más poderosa una llave mágica, como la que Sakura utilizaba para capturar las cartas Clow, e incluso la carta puede hacer uso del lenguaje verbal. Para que las cartas no se pudieran liberar, el mago Clow puso a la custodia a un guardián, pero me temo que este también es más poderoso que Kerberos y Yue juntos, y además tiene la misma fuerza que Spinnel Sun y Ruby Moon. Si la carta reunió el poder suficiente como para controlar al guardián, lo cual no es imposible, entonces ni Kerberos ni Yue podrán hacer nada ellos solos en contra de él -

Kero y Yue quedaron impactados. Se miraron uno al otro, miraron a Sakura y luego a Eriol. Comprendieron que no iban a poder ayudar a su ama tanto como ellos quisieran. De repente, a Yue se le ocurrió una idea.

- Nosotros solos no podríamos, pero si Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun nos ayudaran, tal vez... - pensaba él.

- No tienes porque alarmarte, Yue - le respondió Eriol. Yue se sorprendió. - Puede haber la posibilidad de que la carta no haya reunido la cantidad suficiente de magia para controlarlo. Si tenemos suerte, él nos ayudará a enfrentarla y enfrentar las cartas que ella mande -

- Pero¿y si no es así¿Qué haríamos si la carta puede controlar al guardián? -

- Entonces pondremos en práctica tu plan. Es bastante bueno - le extendió una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

Shaoran interrumpió, en su afán por saber más del asunto.

- ¿Cuántas cartas hay? - preguntó.

- Hay 6 cartas: Explosión, que es la que Sakura capturó; Color, Deseo, Enfermedad, Cura y la más fuerte de las 6, la que es capaz de controlar a las demás: el Odio -

- Cuando estabamos viniendo hacía aquí, Sakura capturó la carta Color. Muéstrasela, Sakura - dijo Kero

Sakura le extendió la carta a Eriol.

- ¡Bien hecho! - dijo éste. - Las cartas no actúan solas, como las cartas Clow, sino que Odio las manda, ella está al tanto de lo que te sucede, lo que sucede a tu alrededor y también está pendiente de las personas que están cercanas a tí. Incluso las que no poseen magia. Por eso, debes estar en constante alerta -

Fue en ese momento cuando Shaoran recordó las palabras de su madre: - Cosas muy extrañas ocurrirán en Japón, así que mantente alerta -

- Me pregunto cual será la siguiente carta - preguntó este.

- De eso no estoy seguro - dijo Eriol - Ahora sabemos que a la carta solamente le quedan las cartas Deseo, Cura y Enfermedad, su guardián e incluso ella podría atacar también. Debemos prepararnos para que podamos enfrentarla a ella y a las demás -

- Entonces... - Sakura finalmente habló - ¿nos ayudarás? -

Eriol sonrió

- Desde un punto de vista, si - dijo - No me corresponde a mi enfrentarme con ellas, ya que tú eres la Maestra de las cartas Clow y de los guardianes, y tienes ahora la obligación de capturarlas. Lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte buscando la manera de enfrentarlas -

- Entiendo - dijo Sakura. En eso ella recuerda que debe servir el té. Ella hace ese comentario, cuando Touya se levanta.

- Bueno, yo me regreso a la Universidad. Después me iré a trabajar desde allí. Volveré muy tarde, no me esperes - dice, mientras sube las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.

Sakura, después de esto, va a la cocina para preparar todo. En eso, los guardianes de Sakura y los de Eriol, diciendo que debían hablar, se dirigen al cuarto de Sakura, de manera que en la sala solamente quedaron Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran. Y en eso...

- Iré a la cocina a ayudarle a Sakura - dice Shaoran.

- Yo también - dijo Meiling, y los primos se retiraron, dejándolos solos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta. Touya se había retirado de allí.

Tomoyo, algo sonrojada, se levanta.

- Iré a ayudar a Sakura... - dice ella, pero Eriol la estaba detiene tomándola suavemente de un brazo.

- Espera - dice él. - Espera, Tomoyo... -

Ella se sorprendió. Eriol la había llamado por su nombre...

- Hiragizawa, tú... -

Él enrojeció un poco. Estaba decidido. Lo haría en ese preciso momento.

- Tomoyo... - tomó aire silenciosamente -...Quiero decirte que tú me... -

- El té está listo - dice Sakura, pero ella al ver la escena, aunque fuera un poco despistada, se dio cuenta de que entró en un mal momento. - Perdónenme, creo que no debí... -

- Está bien, Sakura - dijo Eriol, con un dejo de decepción, del cual todos los demás se dieron cuenta, excepto Sakura e, incluso, Tomoyo. Aunque ella siempre era observadora en las miradas y características de los demás, esa vez estaba tan sorprendida por el momento anterior que ni siquiera atinó a decir nada, solamente se sentó en silencio.

- Bueno - dijo Sakura - Espero que les guste este pastel. Lo preparé yo misma - y le faltó poco a Sakura para decir: "- Lo preparé yo misma, especialmente para tí, Shaoran - ", pero pensó que debía guardarse ese comentario para algún otro momento. Ella estaba nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que convidaba a unas visitas con un pastel hecho por ella.

En eso, al terminar de servir, todos prueban el pastel.

- Este es el primer pastel que hago yo sola, así que espero que les guste -

- Sakura, este pastel está exquisito - dijo Eriol.

- Lo mismo digo - dice Meiling.

- ¡Te ha salido muy bien, Sakura! - exclama Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias - contesta ella.

En eso, Sakura mira a Shaoran, el cual le sonríe.

- Está delicioso, Sakura -

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, feliz por haberle servido un postre hecho por ella a su querido Shaoran.

Después de ello, siguieron conversando de otros temas por un par de horas, dejando a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow en el olvido. En eso, se hace la hora de la cena.

- ¿Se quedan a cenar? - preguntó la dueña de casa.

- Si - dijeron todos. En eso vienen Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun.

- Eriol, queremos pedirte permiso para regresar a la mansión - dijo Ruby Moon.

- Esta bien - responde él.

Antes de que se fueran, a Spinnel Sun se le veía un poco decepcionado, pero Eriol decidió que hablaría con él después.

En eso baja Kero, en su forma original.

- ¿Y Yue? - preguntó Sakura.

- Se quedó dormido - respondió Kero. En su rostro había una sonrisa alegre y triunfal.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling se dirigen a la cocina, para preparar todo.

- Oye, Kerberos ¿Porqué Spinnel Sun tenía tan mala cara? - pregunta Eriol.

Kerberos se ríe, orgulloso.

- Le he ganado en los video juegos. No hay duda de que soy el mejor - dice y ríe de forma un poco vanidosa, mientras una gota cae de las cabezas de Eriol y Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Meiling preparaban la cena, y Sakura tendía la mesa, para después seguir encargándose. Una hora más tarde, la cena estaba lista. Kero, para ese tipos de situaciones, cambia a su forma falsa, y así poder comer con mayor comodidad U. Todos cenaron muy bien, y luego le seguía el postre que Tomoyo había preparado. Al igual que la situación anterior con respecto a Sakura con su pastel, Tomoyo esperaba la opinión de Eriol. Este, sonriendo, no tardó en responder.

- Está delicioso, Daidouji -

Ella quedó asombrada nuevamente ¿Adonde había ido a parar esa confianza que Eriol le había dado en el momento que estaban solos¿Porqué no le había llamado por su nombre en ese momento? - Tal vez - pensó - Eriol no quiera tener esa confianza delante de los demás... - Ella solo dijo un "Gracias" un poco triste, por respuesta.

Eriol se dio cuenta de ello, y comprendió que se había precipitado muchísimo al tratar tan confiadamente a Tomoyo anteriormente, pero decidió remediarlo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Una vez que terminaron, conversaron un poco más y, finalmente, los invitados decidieron que era hora de retirarse. De repente, Shaoran se le ocurre una idea.

- Sakura, si quieres me quedo a ayudarte a limpiar... - le dijo, un poco sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió, también con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias -

- Meiling¿tú te puedes adelantar? - preguntó él.

- Si, Shaoran, no hay problema, iré con Daidouji -

- Si no les molesta, las acompaño - dijo un Eriol algo tímido, pero enigmático como siempre.

- Yo no tengo problema, y Daidouji tampoco lo tiene¿verdad? - dijo Meiling, con un guiño disimulado dirigido a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, solo atinó a responder que no le molestaba, pero su mirada se veía triste, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Meiling se dio cuenta, pero nada dijo, por lo que los tres se despidieron de los Card Captors y se retiraron.

- A Tomoyo se la veía un poco extraña¿verdad? - comentó Sakura, mientras lavaba los platos. Ella rara vez se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que los demás ocultan, pero la mirada de Tomoyo después de la cena era demasiado sospechosa para Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shaoran, quien estaba secando los platos que Sakura le iba alcanzando.

- ¿No notaste algo en su mirada? Era como si... como si estuviera muy triste - dijo Sakura, meditando nuevamente el rostro de su amiga.

- Puede ser... - dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol estaban caminado por la calle. En eso llegan a una esquina y se detienen.

- Bueno, hasta aquí les puedo acompañar - dice Meiling. - Nos vemos, cuídense -

- Hasta luego - la despidió Tomoyo, viendo como Meiling se alejaba rápidamente. Tomoyo se quedó allí...

- ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Eriol.

- Si - dijo Tomoyo.

Había pasado unos interminables e infinitos minutos de un silencio incómodo del que ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta, mientras hacían la caminata.

- Tomoyo... - dijo Eriol, al fin.

Tomoyo no aguantó más y se detuvo.

- ¿Porqué, Eriol? - dijo, causando la sorpresa del muchacho. Él se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda a ella - ¿Porqué me lastimas así? En un momento demuestras confianza y al momento siguiente haces como que nada ha pasado - ella estaba cabizbaja y sonrojada.

Eriol se dio cuenta que su inquietud la había lastimado profundamente. Fue entonces que aprovechó para solucionar de una vez por todas ese embrollo.

- Tomoyo... - Eriol se dio la vuelta lentamente, se acercó y posó sus manos en aquellos hombros. Ella levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia aquellos enigmáticos ojos que la miraban dulcemente, en un rostro sonrojado, pero serio. - Tomoyo, no es mi intención lastimarte... pero pensé que te había molestado que me hubiese confiando así, tan repentinamente, pero veo que al intentar remediar la situación, la empeoré. Perdóname, me tomé esa libertad porque ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por tí... Tomoyo, tú me gustas -

Tomoyo no atinaba hacer o decir nada. Estaba emocionada. Y tomó la importante determinación.

- Eriol, tú también me gustas. Eres una persona muy especial para mi y... - fue entonces cuando ella dejó de hablar, siendo interrumpida por Eriol, quien, al oír ello, solo pudo acercarse aún más a ella y darle todo su amor en un beso, al mismo tiempo en que ella entregaba su corazón por medio de sus labios.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El misterio de Yue, la carta traidora y la pena de Meiling**

Sakura y Shaoran se habían quedado dormidos en el living, mirando una hermosa película romántica que estaban pasando. En eso ella se despierta, y, despacio, se levanta sin despertarlo. Al rato vuelve con una manta y lo cubre, observándolo con ternura.

- Se ve aún más guapo cuando está dormido - pensaba. Como ella también tenía sueño, se cubre con la manta e inmediatamente se queda dormida, a su lado.

Shaoran se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y que debía de volver, y vio a Sakura a su lado, tan hermosa, durmiendo tranquilamente, y pensó que sería mejor llevarla a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó allí, Kero, en su forma original, y Yue, estaban dormidos también. Shaoran depositó a Sakura en su cama y la cubrió. En eso...

- ¿Eres feliz? -

Yue estaba de pie, ante él.

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran estaba un poco confundido.

- ¿Eres feliz junto a Sakura? -

- Si - Shaoran no dudó en decírselo, por que fue Yue el que le había ayudado a descubrir su verdaderos sentimentos hacia Sakura.

Yue dudó, pero deseaba saber. - ¿Tanto la quieres? -

Shaoran sonrió.

- Daría mi vida por ella - respondió sin dudarlo.

El guardián quedó conforme con la respuesta, deseoso de experimentar ese sentimiento. Nadie podría saber porque estaba tan curioso. Además, por alguna misteriosa razón, alguien aparecía en su mente, y sospechaba que lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ese ser era algo similar. Debía sacarse la duda pronto...

- Ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta - dijo Yue, finalmente.

Después de que Shaoran se retira, Yue sube nuevamente a la habitación y observa un momento a Sakura. Lo que él esperaba era que ella les enseñara a los guardianes sobre este sentimiento, como el mago Clow les había enseñado lo que es la amistad, la tristeza, la ira, y otros sentimientos, excepto el amor que se tiene entre dos personas, porque no lo experimentó. Yue abre la ventana, sale por allí, la vuelve a cerrar, observa a Sakura por última vez, y se dirigió a su casa, es decir, a la casa de Yukito.

Así pasó la noche, tranquilamente... si no fuera por un extraño suceso que se desarrollaba en el bosque, cerca del parque Pingüino...

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - pregunta una chica de oscuro cabello largo y ojos rojos, al parecer humana... mostrando una mirada de enfado.

- Si, no soporto la idea de que tú me controles. Tú estás hecha por el odio, y yo no cumpliré lo que me pidas porque no tienes corazón - le respondió una niña de cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete, ojos azules cristalinos, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y anaranjado, la cual tenía una varita en su mano. Esta era de menor edad que la muchacha con la que hablaba y tenía en su espaldas un par de grandes alas verdes y finas como la seda, semejantes a la de los colibríes.

- Vete, si quieres, pero no sobrevivirás sin mis poderes - dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maligna.

- No me importa - dijo la niña, la cual se elevó hacia la noche, ocultando su presencia para que la muchacha no la encontrara. Sabía perfectamente adonde tendría que ir si no quería morir en manos de aquel malvado ser.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despierta al toque del reloj. Había sentido la presencia de una carta Clow, pero lo extraño era que estaba demasiado cerca, como si estuviera a su lado... En eso ve a Kero, en su forma original, quien la estaba observando.

- ¿Tú también sientes esa presencia, Kero? -

- Si, se siente muy fuerte... mmm... - Kero estaba meditando, ya que, al igual que Sakura, sentía demasiado cerca la presencia. De pronto, sin previo aviso, aparece lentamente al lado de la puerta, frente a Sakura, la niña que había escapado del bosque.

- ¡Sakura¡Esa es la verdadera forma de la carta Deseo¡Debes capturarla! -

Ella estaba por invocar al báculo, cuando, sin previo aviso, el libro sale del otro cajón, se abre y deja salir a la carta Espejo, quien aparece y se transforma en el doble de Sakura.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Sakura.

La carta Clow, al parecer, triste, miró fijamente a los ojos a la carta Espejo por unos momentos, y ésta después empezó a hablar.

- Ama, la carta me a comunicado lo que le ha ocurrido ayer a la noche - dicho esto relató lo sucedido - Es por eso que ha venido aquí a entregarse voluntariamente, para que tú seas su ama -

Después de que la carta Espejo terminó de hablar, la carta Deseo se transformó en un haz de luz, para posarse en una carta Sakura, en la mano de ésta. Después de ello, la carta Espejo retornó a su forma de carta, en el libro, el cual volvió a su sitio.

Sakura estaba allí, embobada, sin saber que decir. Kero reaccionó, retornó a su forma falsa y una sonrisa asomó en la carita del pequeño león.

- Sabía que Deseo no iba a dejarse manejar por Odio. Es una carta que puede independizarse de los seres que no tienen corazón. Por eso eligió quedarse contigo, Sakura - dijo Kero, quien cambió su expresión, enigmático y serio. - Pero fue un acto muy riesgoso -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Las Cartas Legendarias de Clow sobreviven por el poder que Odio les dá. Al traicionarla, Deseo estuvo a punto de convertirse en una carta común y corriente, ya que no tenía a nadie para que le otorgara energía. Pero sabiendo que tú eras la Maestra de Cartas, vino inmediatamente, porque sabe que tú nunca la utilizarías para hacer maldades -

A todo esto, el tiempo había pasado...

- ¡Uuyy¡¡Se me hace tarde!! -

Se cambió rápidamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia el comedor. Kero se quedó allí, en el cuarto. Con su poder, hizo que el libro saliera nuevamente y se abriera. Sacó a todas las cartas que había allí y las metió en la carterita especial donde Sakura las llevaba siempre. Finalmente, la última carta que guardó fue a Deseo. Sakura ya había bajado al comedor.

- ¡Buenos días! - saluda ella.

- Buenos días, Sakura - Fijitaka respondió el saludo.

- Buenas tardes, monstruo - le dijo Touya, para enojarla.

- Bue-nos-días, hermano. ¡Y yo no soy ningún monstruo! - Touya había logrado su objetivo. La hizo enfadar.

- Pues creo que otro monstruo no gritaría tanto como tú, monstruo - dijo él. Lo que ganó con ello fue que Sakura le pisara fuertemente un pie.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sakura volvió al cuarto y encontró su carterita en la cama.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya he guardado todas las cartas - dijo Kero, al ver la pregunta que venía.

- Gracias, Kero. ¡Nos vemos! -

Salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya me voy! - se despedía mientras la abría.

- ¡Ve con cuidado! - le dijo su padre.

Patinó tranquila, pero velozmente, admirando la belleza de los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían suavemente, y disfrutando de la brisa matinal. En eso, ve a alguien en el lugar donde antes Yukito esperaba a los hermanos Kinomoto para acompañarlos en el trayecto, hace 3 años. Era Shaoran.

- Buenos días, Shaoran - le saluda Sakura.

- Buenos días, Sakura - le responde Shaoran. Ella se acerca y él la besa en la mejilla dulcemente. Sakura, algo sonrojada, esboza una hermosa sonrisa, de la cual Shaoran disfruta plenamente mientras caminaba hacía el instituto, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Llegaron allí y fueron al salón. Tomoyo y Meiling saludan a los jóvenes recien llegados y ellos les respondieron el saludo. En eso entra la profesora Mitsuki y todos toman sus lugares.

- Les daré una anuncio. A llegado un alumno desde Inglaterra, al cual ustedes deben de conocer bien... -

- ¿Podría ser...? - preguntó en voz baja Sakura a Tomoyo.

- Seguramente - dijo ella, sonrojándose bonitamente al pensarlo.

- ...Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Eriol Hiragizawa - decía la profesora mientras hacía pasar a Eriol. Él dirigió su mirada a la clase, hasta posarla en la de Tomoyo, y luego sonrió. Lo mismo hizo ella, quien seguía sonrojada. Sakura observó ello, pero no se percató de nada.

- Veamos¿adónde te sentarás...? - divagaba la profesora - ¡Es cierto! Hay un lugar delante de Daidouji. Puedes sentarte allí - decía, a medida de que Eriol se acercaba al lugar indicado, sin dejar de observar a Tomoyo, hasta que se sentó. Continuaron las clases sin tropiezos, y sonó la campana indicando el descanso y se decidió que almorzarían todos juntos.

- ¡Qué bueno que te tocó en el mismo salón que nosotros, Eriol! - dijo Sakura, mientras estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

- Oye Eriol... - dijo Tomoyo, que, al estar sentada a su lado, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho cariñosamente, para sorpresa de todos - ¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirles? -

- Creo que ya no es necesario, Tomoyo - dijo él, tomandola del mentón y acercándolo hacia sí para darle un beso que dejó aún más atónitos a sus amigos, pero contentos, en especial Sakura, por saber que los jóvenes se habían encontrado y eran felices uno junto con el otro.

Meiling, al darse cuenta de la incómoda escena, decidió retirarse.

- Creo estoy de más en este momento, así que nos veremos luego - dijo ella, simulando una falsa sonrisa, la cual fue evidente para todos, excepto para Sakura.

Eriol nada dijo. Al ser la reencarnación del mago Clow, lo sabía todo y no le hacía falta preguntar. Tomoyo, por su parte, tampoco preguntó. Sabía la razón de esa actuación por parte de Meiling, ya que ella le había contado sobre su pesar. Shaoran veía claramente la situación que vivía Meiling al observar a Eriol y a Tomoyo. No podía evitar querer intentar consolar a su querida prima, su gran amiga, por lo que decidió acompañarla. Sakura no se dio cuenta ni dijo nada, ya que no percibía lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

- Te acompaño, Meiling - dijo Shaoran. - Vuelvo luego - dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- Si - dijo ella.

Los jóvenes fueron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, adonde no pudieran ser ni vistos ni oídos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y recorrieron el rostro de la joven. A pesar de que le daba la espalda a Shaoran, éste no tardó en darse cuenta.

- No llores, Meiling - le decía. - ¿Quieres hablar? -

Ella se dio la vuelta y él le vio una mirada que hacía ver claramente el gran sufrimiento interno que ella guardaba en su corazón.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, llorando en su hombro. Él posó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y tratando de consolarla. - Sé lo que Nayoki siente por mi, y también sabe que le correspondo, pero¡lo extraño demasiado¡Hace dos años que no se nada sobre él! - decía ella, sin parar de llorar.

- Tranquilízate, Meiling - le decía su primo. - Ya verás que pronto regresará a tu lado, no llores. Creo que Nayoki no querría verte en el estado en que estás. Hazlo por él, sé paciente y espéralo. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Tienes toda la razón - decía ella, separándose de él, lentamente. - Aunque no puedo evitar ponerme así cuando los veo a Hiragizawa con Daidouji, o a tí con Kinomoto. - Meiling continuaba llorando, pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. - Lo amo demasiado - susurró.

- Házlo por él¿de acuerdo? - dijo Shaoran, dándole un pañuelo.

Meiling, finalmente, luego de un rato largo, secó su rostro, dejó de llorar, y extendió una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Shaoran. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes decir las palabras justas, las palabras que la persona con la que estás necesita escuchar - dijo ella, y le besó la mejilla, como agradecimiento.

Shaoran sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y repitió nuevamente: - Hazlo por Nayoki. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- Si - respondió la chica, quien después de ello se levantó, al mismo tiempo que su primo, y después de secar su rostro para que no se notara de que estuvo llorando, se encaminó junto con Shaoran adonde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que solamente se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol.

- ¿Donde está Sakura? - preguntó inmediatamente Shaoran.

- Cerca del salón de música. Dijo que iría allí y que se encontraría con todos nosotros en el salón de clases, cuando terminara el descanso - respondió Tomoyo.

- Iré con ella. Los veré al final del descanso - dijo él y se fue.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que la encontró, sentada debajo de un gran árbol, reclinándose en él. Shaoran no podía ver su expresión, ya que estaba de espaldas, y por lo tanto, ella no lo vio acercarse, así que él decidió quedarse detrás sin que se diera cuenta. Ella miraba algo que tenía en sus manos y él descubrió que era el antiguo calendario de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura. Se lo había mostrado una vez. Lo que le parecía extraño era que tenía en su mano un lapiz verde oscuro. Mientras pasaba lentamente las páginas, se veían y hacía otras anotaciones como: "23 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Eriol; 25 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Meiling; 3 de Septiembre: Cumpleaños de Tomoyo; 25 de Diciembre: Cumpleaños de Yukito..." y otras fechas que la muchacha agregaba poco a poco. Él estaba tan cerca que veía claramente. En eso, ella le da vuelta al calendario en el mes de Julio, y anota algo. Cuando termina, se queda mirando lo que había escrito. Él leyó, asomándose por encima de su cabeza, que había redondeado el número 13, y una línea sobresalía para poner "Cumpleaños de Shaoran". Esto le hace sonreir, y entonces, posa sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, ésta se sobresalta, se da la vuelta y lo ve allí, sonriéndole.

- Shaoran... - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida. Estaba por decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó tomando su rostro y besándola. Luego se sentó a su lado, abrazado a ella y viceversa.

- Oye, Sakura... -

- Dime -

- ¿Cuando empezaste a usar ese calendario? -

- Desde hace unos días, cuando mi papá me dio permiso, a cambio de que marcara con otro color. Pero con todos los sucesos, no pude continuar. Ahora pude, pero después tengo que seguir... -

En eso, la campana suena. Ellos se encaminan hacia el salón de clases.

- ¡Qué corto es el descanso! - se quejó Sakura.

- ¿No será que el tiempo se nos pasó volando? - comenta Shaoran, mirándola dulcemente.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Regresaron al salón y el resto del tiempo pasó rápidamente, exceptuando el hecho de que Eriol les pasó a todos un papel, en el cual los invitaba a su casa, después de clase, para tomar el té. Todos le susurraron que con mucho gusto irían.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cambios del tiempo y la Enfermedad**

Al término de las clases, tomaban un camino conocido que los guiaba a la antigua mansión de Clow. Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling iban juntas adelante, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran las seguian un poco alejados. Todos conversaban entre sí.

- Oye, Daidouji, cuéntanos que ocurrió - dijo Meiling, curiosa.

Tomoyo contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sus oyentes quedaron emocionadas.

- Te felicito, Tomoyo - le dijo Sakura, contenta.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Shaoran conversaban.

- ¿Por qué motivo nos invitaste a tu casa, Hiragizawa? -

- Puedes llamarme Eriol, Li. Solamente para pasar un rato entre amigos. Todo lo referente a las Cartas Legendarias de Clow se dijo en la casa de Sakura -

- ... -

- Se que estabas por preguntármelo, así que decidí contestar - Eriol, diciendo esto, se dibujó en su rostro una de sus clásicas sonrisas enigmáticas. - Por cierto... - Eriol cambió su expresión rápidamente para ponerse serio - ¿Has visto a los guardianes de Sakura últimamente ¿Ocurrió algo? -

Shaoran recordó, al oír esa pregunta, las preguntas que Yue le formuló la noche anterior, por lo que se lo comentó a Eriol.

- Me lo imaginaba - murmuró para sí. Era de imaginarse que eso ocurriría, ya que su guardiana le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo, y se le veía la curiosidad que reflejaba al hablar del asunto.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Shaoran.

- No ocurre nada. Solo deseaba saber - dijo Eriol. La conversación había terminado justo a tiempo, al detenerse todos ante el portal de la mansión. Eriol la abrió mágicamente, entraron, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio, mientras éste cerraba el portal con el mismo método de cuando lo abrió.

Entraron, caminaron por el largo pasillo y llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba dispuesto para el té. Tomaron asiento mientras Nakuru servía el té. Para sorpresa de todos, Kero, en su forma falsa, y Yue, se encontraban allí. Yue estaba sentado al lado de Clow, pero era evidente que no comería, fue por eso que Nakuru no le sirvió, al saber ese detalle. Spinnel se encontraba en su forma falsa, totalmente ebrio, peleándose con Kero por un apetitoso dulce. Era de esperarse que Kero, enfadado por la actitud indiferente del felino negro por la comida, lo hubiese atragantado con una galleta, provocando la ebriedad del pobre Spinnel.

- No han cambiado nada ninguno de los dos - comenta Eriol, al ver la divertida escena. - Sin embargo, el tiempo ha surtido efecto en alguno de ustedes - dijo, posando su atenta mirada en cada rostro familiar, para terminar mirando dulcemente a Tomoyo, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

Ella nada dijo. El solo hecho de verle la hacía ruborizarse bonitamente, reflejando que los cinco años que pasaron había modificado su persona, convirtiéndola en toda una señorita de su edad, llevando casi siempre su cabello trenzado, contrariamente a su costumbre anterior. Sus ojos conservaban el encanto de niña, pero en su rostro se veía claramente la madurez que había adquirido con el paso del sabio tiempo, además de un poco, solo un poco, de cordura, aunque era inevitable que explotara de la emoción que la caracteriza, siempre que se ponía a mirar los videos de Sakura y sus luchas.

Meiling reaccionó al oir aquello. "- De alguna manera... - pensaba - De alguna manera, creo que yo también he cambiado -". Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que se veía claramente los cambios. Los más evidentes eran los de su corazón. Nayoki había cambiado sus sentimientos de ella hacia su primo. Ahora sentía un profundo afecto y la amistad que los unía era visible. Nayoki era ahora el ser querido de Meiling, alguien especial a quien amar con toda el alma. Por otra parte, al igual que Tomoyo, Meiling conservaba algunos rasgos intactos. Sus ojos reflejaban más tranquilidad que antes, al igual que se había adquirido la paciencia como consuelo, para esperar a Nayoki. Seguía usando el mismo peinado que la hacía única y que la particularizaba. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven, aunque aún disfrutaba la suerte de no haber madurado del todo.

"- ¿Yo pude haber cambiado? - pensaba Sakura. - Si cambié, no me dí cuenta de ello -". De hecho, cambió. Se hizo un poco más distraída y, para sorpresa de los que la conocen, era más valiente y corajuda que antes, tanto que, por increible que parezca, había dejado de temerle a los fantasmas. Por otra parte, había mejorado bastante en lo que respecta a las matemáticas. Su poder había aumentado considerablemente, ya que, como se veía lógicamente, Yue estaba con sus poderes intactos. Seguía manteniendo ese hermoso rostro de niña, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, se veía como el rostro de una joven de su edad. Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, lo que la hacía más bonita para los ojos de cierto muchachito...

Hablando de Roma... Shaoran se había convertido en un muchacho aún más fuerte que antes. Sus poderes también habían aumentado, ya que había estado practicando su magia constantemente. Ya no se debilitaba tan fácilmente como antes. Por otro lado, su seriedad no le había abandonado y se había vuelto un poco más protector con los seres queridos que le rodeaban. Al igual que Sakura, él había mejorado en la asignatura de Japonés. Sus expresivos ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que obtenían al pensar en el objeto de su amor. Era evidente que la felicidad que esto le provocaba lo hiciera sonrojarse, sin perder esa costumbre con los años. Su gran amistad con Meiling le había proporcionado un cariño hacia su prima, más como hermano mayor que como primo, aunque por supuesto, que era su amigo ante todo.

Yue conservaba sus rasgos y características. Seguía protegiendo a Sakura como siempre lo hizo. No era necesario que se obligara a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Touya, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que Yue había aprendido a quererla mas como amiga que como su ama. Más, por algún indescifrable motivo, deseaba con todo su corazón averiguar y aprender sobre le sentimiento que ella experimentaba con respecto a Shaoran. Yue veía que ese sentimiento era más poderoso que la magia, pero no sabía con exactitud la razón, como tampoco sabía el porque aparecía un ser en particular en su mente, cada vez que pensaba en ese tema...

Por otra parte, la reencarnación de Clow, al no ser Clow en sí, sino Eriol, también había cambiado. Aunque tenía la memoria y la experiencia de vida del poderoso mago, había algo que este no había hallado ni había experimentado: el amor mutuo e infinito entre dos personas. A diferencia de Clow, Eriol estaba experimentando ese sentimiento, lo que le hizo cambiar. Ahora era un poco más romántico con lo que respecta al trato con su amada Tomoyo. Su poder se hallaba intacto, manteniendo el altísimo nivel que lo diferenciaba, aún, de Sakura y Shaoran juntos.

Todos estaban comentando los distintos cambios de cada quien y de cual cambio se notaba más, cuando...

- ¡Una carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Yue se habían levantado precipitadamente al sentir esa presencia. Era un poco lejana, pero la podían percibir desde allí. Rápidamente, Kero volvió a su forma original y siguió junto con los demás a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, quienes echaron a correr inmediatamente. Los guardianes de Eriol retornaron a sus verdaderas identidades, listos para proteger a su amo.

Sakura invocó su báculo y llamó a la carta Vuelo y Flote, y así, todos volaron hacia el lugar donde la presencia se sentía más fuerte. Finalmente llegaron. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque que está al lado del parque Pingüino. De repente, ocurrió algo inesperado. Tomoyo cayó, pero no estaba desmayada. En su rostro se veía reflejado el sufrimiento corporal que la hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Eriol corrió hacia donde se encontraba y se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza. Sabía que la carta que estaban siguiendo había provocado aquello.

- ¡Sakura, ten mucho cuidado! - le gritó Eriol. En sus ojos se veía la desesperación. - ¡Esta es la carta Enfermedad¡La carta está atacando a Tomoyo! -

Sakura quedó petrificada al oír aquello.

- ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? - preguntó angustiada y desesperada, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Sakura, por favor, no llores. Llorar no servirá de nada ahora. Debes pensar en un método para ayudarla - le dijo Shaoran, seriamente.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas, lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió decidida, aunque aún estaba un poco angustiada. Caminó hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y la observó. Estaba muy pálida y un sudor frío recorría su frente. Eriol estaba allí, secándole el sudor con su pañuelo. Miró a Sakura. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo para detener a la carta. Y era verdad. Sin previo aviso, Sakura empezó a pronunciar un conjuro.

- Permite que mi deseo se haga realidad ¡Deseo! - exclamó Sakura, invocando a la carta.

La carta, que se transformó en la niña alada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y apuntó su varita hacia su corazón. Una esfera de luz oscura salió de allí, la cual revoloteó rápidamente, con la intención de escapar, pero Sakura invocó a la carta Aro, y la luz, finalmente, comenzó a tomar la forma de una cobra negra gigante de ojos color rojo sangre. Era la carta Enfermedad. La cobra no tenía escapatoria. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y por eso usó su último método. Tomando de sorpresa a Sakura, la carta lanzó esferas de luz oscuras que provenían de su boca, la cual tenía enormes colmillos. Sakura no perdió su tiempo. Usó a Escudo para proteger a todos, pero ella salió de la protección que la carta brindaba. Shaoran, al ver aquello, corrió tras ella, seguido de Kero y Yue.

- Sakura¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Por favor, Shaoran, invoca tu espada y ayúdame a pelear! - Sakura solo se inmutó a contestar aquello, dejando a Shaoran medio confundido. Reaccionó enseguida e hizo lo que Sakura le pidió.

- Kero, por favor, cuida a Shaoran - le dijo Sakura.

Kero asintió y se posó a lado del descendiente de Clow, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Pero no había tiempo para dar lugar a las reacciones. Una esfera se acercaba hacia él peligrosamente, con intención de introducirse dentro. Shaoran no la había visto, y estuvo a punto de ser su víctima, si Kero no le hubiera cubrido con sus alas.

- Tú aún no me agradas, pero eres el objeto de la felicidad de Sakura y no permitiré que ella sufra por tu culpa¿me oíste? - Kero le había susurrado esto al oído.

Shaoran le sonrió y asintió. Otras esferas se acercaban, esta vez, hacia Kero. Shaoran invocó al dios del trueno y las destruyó.

- Protegeré a quien me protege. Sakura también te aprecia mucho y sufriría mucho si tú le faltaras - Shaoran le había susurrado este al oído del guardián, el cual quedó asombrado. En ese instante, los dos se sonrieron, haciendo un acuerdo sin palabras, del cual se engrendaría una nueva amistad.

De pronto, se oye un grito. Ambos voltean hacía donde habían escuchado el sonido. Sakura estaba esquivando a duras penas las esferas que la carta le lanzaba ferozmente. Kero le lanzó una bola de fuego, a la cual la carta hizo desaparecer con una enorme esfera que había salido de su boca, para defenderse. Era la oportunidad que Sakura esperaba. Invocó a su misteriosa carta. Esta envolvió a la carta y Sakura la selló. Al tener la carta en su mano, Sakura la observó solo un momento. Recordó entonces a Tomoyo.

Sakura corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó, Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados. Eriol aún le estaba sosteniéndola, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomoyo abrió los ojos, al parecer estaba cansada.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó Sakura, mientras se abrazaba a su amiga, llorando. Tomoyo, a pesar de estar agotada, se sentó en la hierba teñida en verde oscuro, por la noche que se había avecinado, y le acarició la cabeza, consolándola.

- Sakura, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes - le decía.

Sakura se separó y extendió una hermosa sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. De repente, Tomoyo reacciona.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? -

- ¡Se me olvidó traer mi cámara de video para grabarte y un traje para que pudieras luchar! - dijo, decepcionada.

Sakura, que estaba de pie de nuevo, se cayó ante el comentario, al igual que todos. Estaban pensando en retirarse de allí, cuando...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La aparición de una nueva Carta Legendaria de Clow, una extraña presencia y una enorme pérdida**

- ¡Esta vez no escaparás, Maestra de Cartas! - exclamó una voz.

Sakura se sobresaltó, asustada, y trató de dirigir su mirada, buscando de donde provino el sonido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí¡Muéstrese! - exclamó Shaoran, que estaba a su lado, listo para protegerla.

De repente, de entre los árboles más frondosos del lugar, se descubrió, flotando, la muchacha con la que Deseo había discutido...

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Eriol.

- Apuesto a que tú eres la reencarnación de Clow¿no es así? - le dijo la muchacha. Tenía un tono tranquilo y burlón. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y mostraba una maligna sonrisa, que resaltaba sus rojos ojos. - Si es así¡te acabaré a tí primero, así no lograrás sellarme¡Seré libre por siempre y llenaré a este mundo de odio y rencor! - y la muchacha lanzó una carcajada maléfica y desagradable.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo permitiremos? - le dijo Eriol, furioso.

- Nunca podrán derrotarme. ¡Vamos, intenta atacarme! - la carta retaba a Eriol.

- No me corresponde luchar contigo. Sakura logrará vencerte, y yo lucharé de su lado, para proteger a quienes queremos - dijo Eriol.

- Entonces... - Odio alzó una mano, de la cual emergía un oscuro resplandor. Acto seguido, Tomoyo era alzada del suelo y se dirigía hacía la carta - ... si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo flotaba inconciente a su lado.

Eriol se mostró sorprendido y, por vez primera, sintió miedo. Miedo a que algo grave le ocurriera a Tomoyo, y peor, algo que le ocurriera por su culpa, por no defenderla...

- ¡Tomoyo, no! - gritó Sakura, desesperada. Unas lágrimas asomaron en su rostro, un rostro que estaba triste. No sabía que hacer.

La carta posó sus ojos en ella, y su cuerpo giró hasta quedar frente a Sakura.

- Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - dijo la carta, burlona. - Pero si es la Maestra de Cartas. ¡Ah! Veo que está contigo el descendiente de Clow. ¡Qué oportunidad¡Podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro! Bueno, en realidad, tres de un tiro - rió encantada.

- ¡Suéltala¡Suelta a Tomoyo! - dijo entonces Sakura.

La carta dejó de sonreir.

- Me temo que es imposible. Ya lo he dicho: si la quieren de vuelta, tendrán que vencerme - dijo entonces. Después observó que Sakura sostenía en su mano la carta de la Enfermedad. - Veo que tienes una de mis cartas. Dime niña¿no te parece extraño que esa carta no se haya transformado en una Carta Sakura? -

Sakura se sorprendió al oir aquello. Miró a la carta recién capturada y, efectivamente, la carta no se había transformado. Pero esta carta no era como lo eran las cartas Clow. Tenía tonos rojizos y negros que se combinaban.

- Me voy a entretener un rato con ustedes antes de eliminarlos - dijo Odio, extendiendo nuevamente una amenazante sonrisa, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo y pronunciar un conjuro: - Llave que guardas los poderes del rencor... - una llave parecida a la que Sakura utilizaba antes, pero de alas oscuras flotaba frente a la carta- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante el odio, quien te ha creado para esta misión. ¡Libérate! - exclamó la carta. - ¡Enfermedad¡Atácalo! -

De pronto, la carta que Sakura tenía en su mano empezó a brillar con una resplandor rojizo, para luego liberarse. La enorme cobra negra se posó al lado de la carta Odio. Enfermedad emitía un silbido amenazante, enseñando su oscura lengua. Ésta posó su fría mirada en Shaoran y le atacó, pero Kero se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe que le hirió gravemente.

- ¡Kero! - gritó Sakura. Ella corrió hacia él, pero algo se interpuso. La cobra negra ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de Sakura, y abrió su boca, dispuesta a morderla, pero unos cristales le atravesaron el paladar...

Yue le había herido a la carta, pero esto fue en vano. Enfermedad cerró su boca y sus ojos, concentrándose para su ataque. Fue entonces cuando los cristales salieron de su boca, dirigidos como balas a Yue, hiriéndolo y cortándole un ala. Yue cayó desmayado.

- ¡Yue¡No! - Sakura no sabía que hacer. La carta no la dejaba acercarse a sus guardianes. - Tiene que haber un modo - pensaba ella. - Tengo que hallar la forma de capturarla -

De pronto, Enfermedad se dirigía hacia Sakura, sin que se haya ella percatado de ello.

- ¡Dios del Trueno, ve! -

La cobra no pudo transpasar el invisible escudo que Shaoran había creado en torno a Sakura, para protegerla. Enfermedad miró a Shaoran y le ataco de imprevisto, pero él estaba listo para defenderse. Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, le cortó la cabeza a la cobra. Sakura quedó impresionada, y quedó aún más, al igual que todos los demás, cuando la cobra regeneró una cabeza nueva.

- ¡De nada les servirá lastimarla! - dijo Odio. - Yo estoy proporcionándole los poderes a la Enfermedad, y no podrán detenerla - dijo, riendo. Estaba tan ocupada observando la pelea, que no se dio cuenta que, por detrás suyo, Ruby Moon tomaba a Tomoyo, que estaba detrás de la carta, y la liberaba, para luego llevársela consigo hacia donde se encontraba su amo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Ruby Moon! - le susurró Eriol. - Ahora la atacaremos sin problema -

- ¿Qué pasará con la Maestra de Cartas y el descendiente de Clow? - preguntó Spinnel Sun.

- Ellos podrán encargarse perfectamente de la Enfermedad - le respondió Eriol. Estaban dispuestos a atacar, pero él no quiso que Tomoyo fuese raptada nuevamente, por lo que la acostó en la hierba y la rodeó con un escudo muy poderoso que solamente él lo podía traspasar. Se quedó más tranquilo, sabiendo que Tomoyo estaba a salvo. La miró dulcemente y luego se dio la vuelta, mirando furioso a Odio, quien no se había percatado de que ya no tenía un rehén.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Shaoran continuaban peleando.

- ¡Sakura, creo que las cartas Sakura no nos ayudarán¡Tienes que utilizar las cartas Sakura que antes eran las Legendarias Cartas Clow! - le dijo Shaoran, al esquivar a Enfermedad.

- ¡Tienes razón! - Sakura no perdió su tiempo. - ¡Explosión! - Invocó a la carta y Sakura disparó contra la carta, utilizando su báculo, del cual salían pequeñas esferas resplandecientes.

La cobra no tuvo tiempo de escapar y recibió los impactos, la cual la dejaron muy mal. Fue entonces cuando Sakura aprovechó el momento e invocó a su carta para capturar de una vez por todas a Enfermedad. Pero fue en vano. La humareda que cubría el lugar donde estaba la carta se desvaneció, evidenciando que la carta se había recuperado nuevamente del ataque. Para vengarse de ello, la carta atacó a Eriol, mordiéndolo justo al corazón. Él gritó, el dolor era insoportable. Moriría sin remedio. Los guardianes estaban sorprendidos. No habían visto que la carta había elegido como objetivo a su amo. En un intento desesperado por salvarlo, Ruby Moon forcejeó con el animal y lo arrancó del lado de Eriol, arrojando a la bestia lejos. Spinnel Sun, furioso, aplastó a la cobra con su cuerpo, luego alzó vuelo y le disparó una llamarada que la carbonizó, dejándola fuera de combate temporariamente.

Tomoyo despertó ante el grito, y, al ver a Eriol, corrió hacia su amado y se arrodilló junto a él. Lloraba, sabiendo el triste destino que a él le esperaba, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- ¡Eriol¡Por favor, no me dejes! - Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar. - ¡Si tú te vas, yo ya no podría vivir¡No tendría una razón para seguir viviendo! -

- No... digas eso... Tomoyo - Eriol cada vez respiraba con más dificultad - No llores... yo estaré bien... - dijo, con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, alzando débilmente una mano para terminar en una caricia en el aterciopelado rostro de Tomoyo, la cual sostuvo su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella. ¿Acaso él estaba alucinando?

- Siento... la presencia... de una tercera... carta Legendaria... de Clow... - decía él. Se le estaba acabando la fuerza.

- No sigas, Eriol - le dijo Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo. - ¿De qué servirá una tercera Carta Legendaria de Clow en este momento? -

- Si no... me equivoco... esa es... la carta de... la Cura... Si esa carta... llega a tiempo... yo estaré bien... -

- También siento la presencia de una tercera carta - dijo Shaoran, quien también estaba allí.

- Yo también - dijo Sakura.

- Creo que Odio aún no se percató de ello, porque está con la carta Enfermadad, dándole poder para restablecerse. En cualquier momento atacará - dijo Shaoran, observando a la carta.

Odio se incorporó, al igual que Enfermedad.

- ¡Maestra de Cartas! - Odio le gritó a Sakura. Todos miraron hacia donde las cartas se encontraban. - ¡Ahora verás que mi siguiente ataque será peor que el anterior¡Será fatal y morirán al instante! - dijo, y luego ella pronunció un nuevo conjuro: - Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes del rencor, que fuiste creado por el odio, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que Odio y Enfermedad se unan para crear a la Muerte! - Odio se apuntó a si misma y a Enfermedad. Las dos cartas brillaron con un resplandor rojizo que encegueció a todos por unos instantes. Cuando la oscuridad volvió, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Quedo petrificada ante el horror de ver una gran figura con mitad humana y mitad cobra, lo que hacía ver claramente que el plan de Odio había funcionado: La Muerte había dado origen en una carta.

Sakura estaba pálida del terror. Tenía mucho miedo. Se quedó allí, sentada, observando como la Muerte se acercaba a ellos flotando, entre una atmósfera maligna. Se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia entre el pequeño grupo. Su mirada estaba dirigida a Sakura. La carta alzó su mano, de la cual salió una pequeña cabeza de serpiente, y luego la bajó, para empuñarla en contra de la Maestra de Cartas, pero una figura interceptó el ataque, evitando así que Sakura muriera. Era Shaoran, quien susurró: - Te quiero, Sakura -, antes de caer sin vida en los brazos de su amada. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Meiling, si.

- ¡Shaoran! - gritó su prima, quien se acercó a su primo, abrazándolo, llorando. Sakura seguía allí, impactada. Estaba llorando sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin encontrar solución a esa triste situación.

- Yo también te quiero, Shaoran - susurró. Sin predecirlo, su carta salió de su bolsillo, se alzó sobre su cabeza, y brilló cálidamente. La Muerte cerró sus ojos. Ese resplandor le impedía poder ver algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, se oyó un relincho que provenia de entre los árboles, y luego salió hacia el claro, volando, una hermoso caballo blanco alado. Sus crines brillaban bañadas por la luz de la luna y sus alas doradas se movían suavemente. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino, eran ojos muy profundos...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow, una dura batalla y el milagro del amor y la magia: la Vida**

- ¡Cura! - le gritó la Muerte. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -

La carta le respondió con un relincho, y se dirigió hacia Eriol y se introdujo dentro de este. Eriol, quien estaba inconciente, se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y luego volvió a descender suavemente. Cuando Eriol descendió, la Cura emergió de su cuerpo. Tomoyo estaba estupefacta. Fijó su mirada en su amado, y para su sorpresa, Eriol despertó, repuesto ya del ataque recibido por la Enfermedad. Tomoyo lloraba de la felicidad y sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Eriol, asegurándose para sí que, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, no volvería a permitir que le pasara algo sin antes poder dar su vida por él, para que pudiera vivir. Escucharon un relincho y se separaron. Cura estaba al lado de Sakura y Meiling. Ellas habían visto el suceso reciente.

- ¡Cura! - le gritó Muerte nuevamente - ¿Acaso te estás revelando en contra mía? -

La Cura respondió con un relincho furioso, lo cual significaba una respuesta afirmativa.

- Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas... - le dijo la Muerte. - ...¡Abel¡Cura se ha revelado¡Debes atraparla ahora mismo! - gritó.

Del mismo lugar de donde habían salido todas las cartas, emergió de esa profunda oscuridad una bestia alada. Era muy parecida a Kero y Spinnel Sun, salvo que el cuerpo de la bestia era rojizo y su melena era púrpura. Sus felinos ojos eran de un negro azabache, y tenía una mirada de odio que hacía irradiar una aura tenebrosa. Sus alas eran como las de Kero, salvo que estas eran completamente negras.

- Es Abel - susurró Spinnel Sun. - Ruby Moon, necesito que me ayudes a pelear -

La guardiana no se inmutó a decir nada, solo asintió. No permitirían que la carta que le salvó la vida a su amo cayera en manos del horrible ser que era la carta.

Mientras tanto...

- Oye, Cura... - le susurró Sakura, entristecida aún. - ¿No puedes hacer algo por Shaoran? -

La carta le miró y le respondió negando con la cabeza. Sakura estaba aún más triste. La débil esperanza que aún conservaba se desvaneció, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

- Cura, ayúdalos a Kero y a Yue, por favor - le dijo.

El hermoso corcel se transformó en una carta Sakura y luego reapareció nuevamente, para meterse primero en el cuerpo de Kero y luego en el de Yue, los cuales estaban inconcientes. Al igual que ocurrió con Eriol, los guardianes se elevaron a muy poca altura y descendieron suavemente, para luego recobrar la conciencia.

Por otra parte...

- Ustedes deben ser los guardianes de la reencarnación del mago Clow¿o me equivoco? - hablaba Abel. - ¡Ah! Y veo que los débiles guardianes de la Maestra de Cartas se han recuperado. Pues bien¿qué están esperando para atacarme? - les decía a todos con una sonrisa burlona, como la de su ama.

- ¡Ya verás! - le dijo Kero, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar, cuando se detuvo. Había recordado que él no tenía el poder suficiente para pelear.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le habló al oído.

- Kerberos... vamos a atacarlo juntos por tierra. Yue y Ruby Moon pueden atacarlo por el aire - le decía Spinnel Sun

Kero le sonrió y asintió. Abel estaba listo. Se lo veía muy confiado. Finalmente, Kero y Spinnel Sun se lanzaron al ataque, coordinados ambos en sus movimientos. Saltaron hacía el guardián, dispuestos a derrumbarlo, pero, sorpresivamente, un escudo invisible les dio una descarga eléctrica enorme, lo que hace que los compañeros caigan, desmayados.

Ruby Moon y Yue no se quedaron atrás. Fueron inmeditamente a ayudarlos, pero vieron que Abel, se elevaba hacia ellos, impidiéndoles acercarse a las bestias.

- Si quieren ayudarlos, tendrán que derrotarme - les dijo Abel.

Ruby Moon estaba furiosa. No iba a permitir que esa bestia no la dejara pasar. Llena de cólera, le lanzó cristales como balas, pero el escudo invisible los destruyó al instante.

- Ataquemos los dos a la vez - le dijo Yue. Inmediatamente, Ruby Moon repitió el ataque, al mismo tiempo que Yue atacaba. Era inútil. Ese escudo era impenetrable. No sabían que hacer para vencerlo. Continuaron luchando...

Sakura estaba abrazada al frío cuerpo de Shaoran. Meiling lo observaba. No podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto tan pronto y de esa manera tan cruel.

Cura había vuelto trotando al lado de Sakura. La carta acercó su cabeza y levantó la de Sakura, queriéndole decir algo. Sakura estaba demasiado triste para entender.

- Sakura... -

- ¿Y esa voz¿De donde proviene? - se preguntó.

- Sakura... soy yo. Mírame, estoy justo encima de tí -

Sakura, sin perder tiempo, miró y descubrió que quien la estaba llamando era su carta. Para su sorpresa, la forma original de la carta era muy parecida a su dueña. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes.

- Sakura, tengo la solución para tu pena. ¡Escucha! - la carta habló muy bajito, para que Muerte no la pudiera escuchar. A medida que la carta le hablaba, la expresión de Sakura cambió. Ya no estaba triste. Había recuperado la esperanza. Ella asintió, diciéndole a su carta que estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Tomó su báculo y recitó un conjuro.

- Báculo mágico, tú que posees los poderes de mi estrella, permite que estas dos cartas se fusionen para dar origen a una carta mucha más poderosa. ¡Que mi carta y Cura se unan para crear a la Vida! -

Dicho esto, las dos cartas se unen, mientras resplandecía una luz cegadora. Muerte se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriendo su cara dolorosamente. No podía ver esa luz, le hacía mucho daño.

Cuando la oscuridad se restableció, una figura se vislumbró. Su aura era cálida y reconfortante. La sorpresa fue aún mayor para todos cuando la pudieron ver bien. Era un precioso centauro blanco con doradas alas. Su mitad humana era la de una hermosa mujer, de preciosos ojos verdes, quien llevaba en su cabeza una corona, con la forma de un corazón alado, con la forma de la carta de Sakura.

La carta Vida le sonrió a su ama. Sin perder su tiempo, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Shaoran. Este se elevó como en los casos anteriores y pasó exactamente lo mismo. La carta salió del cuerpo. Sakura se arrodilló al lado de su amado, observándolo desesperada. Pasaron unos momentos, que a Sakura se le antojaron largas horas, y, finalmente, Shaoran reaccionó y abrió sus ojos...

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura, pasmada - Shaoran... -

Éste le sonrió.

- Sakura¿qué ocurrió...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Sakura se le avalanzó llorando emocionada.

Había dado resultado. ¡Shaoran había vuelto!

- No llores, Sakura. Estoy bien - le dice, feliz por haber vuelto con su amada. Su amor se estaba evidenciando en ese preciso momento. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que algo extraño ocurrió...

- Shaoran¿qué sucede? - preguntó alarmada Sakura, al ver que una luz aparecía de imprevisto entre ellos. Cuando la luz se esfumó, vieron, para sorpresa de todos, una carta. Pero esta no era ni una carta Clow, ni una carta Legendaria de Clow, ni siquiera una carta Sakura. Era una carta Shaoran. Tenía distintos tipos de tonos verdes. Lo más extraño aún para Shaoran fue cuando vio de que se trataba. - ¿La Vida? - preguntó extrañado. De repente, la carta empezó a brillar, al ser invocada. De allí emergió otro centauro. Su cuerpo de caballo era dorado con alas plateadas. Su mitad humana era un hombre, cuyos ojos marrones miraban de una forma muy especial a la carta Vida de Sakura, con la misma dulzura que la mujer le devolvía la mirada. Al igual que esta, él llevaba la misma corona.

- Era de esperarse que esto ocurriría -

Todos se volvieron hacia Eriol, sin comprender.

- Les explicaré. Al introducirse la carta Vida de Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran y revivirlo, esta encontró que en el interior de él se vislumbraba claramente su amor por Sakura, además seguramente encontró que él debía de tener una cantidad inédita de magia. La carta salió, dejando el paso libre para que otra carta Vida se creara dentro de Li y se hiciera visible en el mundo exterior. Seguramente pensó que no podría combatir a la Muerte ella sola -

La carta Vida de Sakura, al oír aquello asintió, dándole la razón al joven.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un amor se descubre y Abel despierta**

- Tengo un plan, Sakura - le susurró Shaoran. - ¿Te has dado cuenta que los cuatro guardianes están peleando contra el guardían de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow? Debemos ir a ayudarlos -

- No es necesario, Li. Yo iré a pelear con ellos, ustedes encárguense de Muerte -

- Eriol... - dijo Sakura, sorprendida.

- Eriol... - susurró Tomoyo entristecida, sabiendo que ella nada podía hacer.

Él la abrazó, como si fuese una despedida. - Estaré bien... - le susurraba. - Tú solamente haz lo que siempre has hecho en este tipo de ocasiones... -

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Tomoyo, sin entender.

- Toma tu cámara de video y filma a Sakura y a los demás - dijo él, extendiéndole la máquina.

- ¿Cómo has podido...? - quiso preguntar.

- En realidad siempre estuvo en tu bolso, Tomoyo, solo que no te diste cuenta - dijo él, sonriendo. ¡!

Tomoyo sonreía también, divertida por su olvido, así que tomó su cámara y se disponía a prenderla, cuando algo la detuvo. No podía grabar sin desearle a Eriol buena suerte... a su manera, por lo que ella se acercó y lo besó. Él estaba sorprendido por el inesperado beso, pero conmovido porque sabía que, si llegase a pasar algo, ese sería el beso de despedida. Por fin, se separaron después de un hermoso momento, y Eriol se dirigió a donde se encontraban Kero y Spinnel Sun, quienes aún estaban inconcientes. Con su magia hizo que recuperaran el conocimiento y a Spinnel le brindó un poco de energía. Estos, al sentirse mejor, decidieron ir a luchar junto con Ruby Moon y Yue...

Ellos aún estaban peleando contra Abel. Yue se veía muy agotado, pero él siempre tuvo una resistencia increíble, por lo que continuó, a pesar de que Ruby Moon le pedía que la dejase pelear a ella sola. Se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era hasta que punto ella podría estimarle...

Abel no estaba agotado en lo absoluto, puesto a que el poderoso escudo lo protegía, sin darle el paso a ningún ataque que recibiese. Pero cuando vio que Spinnel Sun y Kero se acercaban, decidió empezar a pelear en serio y derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Eriol estaba montado en Spinnel Sun. Quería observar a la bestia maligna de cerca, para descubrir que le había sucedido. Como poseía la memoria del mago Clow, pudo darse cuenta que Abel estaba bajo un hechizo muy poderoso por parte de Odio, y que ahora Muerte mantenía firmemente.

- Entonces... - pensó Eriol - ... es la única manera... -

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y Shaoran, quienes estaba peleando contra Muerte. A duras penas podían esquivar sus golpes. Shaoran defendía a Sakura en la mayoría de las veces, mientras que ella invocaba a la carta Escudo cuando él se descuidaba por un segundo. Pero no solo ellos se defendían mutuamente. Las cartas Vida defendían a su dueños y peleaban contra las cabezas de serpiente que la carta lanzaba constantemente.

- ¡Sakura! - Eriol la llamó desde el cielo. - ¡Este no es el Abel que yo conozco¡La única manera para que Abel vuelva a la normalidad es que ustedes derroten a la carta¡Ella lo está controlando! -

- ¿De qué hablas? - Abel había escuchado - ¿Acaso insinuas que yo vuelva a ser el débil que era antes¡Eso será imposible! Ahora que Muerte me proporciona los poderes¡soy invencible! - y se rió de manera diabólica.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - le dijo Eriol. - ¡Spinnel Sun¡Acércate a él! -

El guardián obedeció. Cuando estuvo a una distancia corta, se detuvo. Eriol puso la palma de su mano frente a Abel. Este se sorprendió. No tenía idea de lo que Eriol se proponía hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, el escudo se desvaneció. Al ver esto, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a pelear. Lanzó un oscuro rayo por su boca, dirigido a Eriol, pero fue detenido por Spinnel Sun, quien cubrió a su amo con sus alas. Abel cada vez estaba más furioso. Yue, entonces, probó con atacarlo. Se dirigió a él, como un ave rapaz, para poder darle un poderoso golpe, pero Abel se dio cuenta, volteó hacia él y le dio un zarpazo con una fuerza tan descomunal que Yue cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Ruby Moon, quien voló en picada hasta el guardián herido y se arrodilló junto a él.

Yue se encontraba muy mal. Trató de levantarse, pero enseguida que se incorporó se volvió a caer. No podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Ruby Moon lo acobijó en sus brazos tiernamente.

- No debes esforzarte, Yue, perdiste mucha energía - le dijo Ruby Moon, tratando de disfrazar su honda pena. - ¿Porqué tuviste que atacarlo? -

- Lo vi distraido... creí que... podría llegar... a sorprenderlo - respondió él, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. - Ya no me queda mucho... -

- Yue... - susurró ella.

Fue entonces que, inesperadamente, dos lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la guardiana. Esas lágrimas cayeron en la frente de Yue, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de inmediato al sentir ese húmedo contacto. Se sorprendió al ver de donde provenía...

- Yue, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Yo... - ella dudó un momento, pero tenía que continuar - Yo... te amo-

Yue nada dijo. Su reacción al oir aquello fue que se puso a meditar.

- Ahora entiendo - pensó para si. - Cuando pensaba en el amor, ella siempre se aparecía en mi mente, sin que yo pudiera entender el por que. Ahora sé que es lo que mi ama siente por su ser querido. Es lo mismo que yo siento por Ruby Moon. Comprendo ahora la respuesta del descendiente de Clow. También daría mi vida por ella -

Alzó una mano, acarició el hermoso rostro aterciopelado de la guardiana, lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella aún lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad, al darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido. Después de ello, Yue, con ayuda de Ruby Moon, se incorporó y ambos se elevaron hacia la batalla de los guardianes. Kero, Spinnel Sun y Eriol estaban dando una gran pelea, pero Abel era muy hábil y se las ingeniaba para atacarlos. Todo parecía estar a favor del malvado guardián, ya que los demás ahora solo podían defenderse...

Los Card Captors estaban agotados, pero sus cartas no. Ellas seguían combatiendo, defendiendo a sus amos y defendiéndose mutuamente.

- Sakura, creo que solo hay una manera de derrotar a la carta - le susurró Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella.

- Debemos encerrarla con nuestras cartas, como tú habías encerrado a las demás para capturarlas -

- ¿Pero como lo lograremos? La carta esquiva todos nuestros ataques -

- Solamente debemos confundirla. ¿Aún te queda energía para utilizar unas cuantas cartas a la vez? -

- Supongo que si -

- Entonces escucha mi plan - Shaoran se puso a susurrarle algo a Sakura. Cuando éste terminó de hablar, Sakura parecía impresionada.

- Pero tú dijiste que de nada serviría utilizar las demás cartas -

- Tal vez no sirvan para atacar, pero si servirán para distraerla y para poder defendernos -

- Tienes razón, Shaoran - dijo Sakura, quien se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó él.

- Si - dijo ella. - ¡Tiempo! - exclamó, invocando a la carta.

De inmediato, Muerte y Abel fueron inmovilizados. Todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque sabían que el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que Muerte hallaría la manera para anular a la carta, por lo que Eriol le ordenó a Spinnel Sun que se acercara a Abel hasta quedar a su lado. Cuando llegaron, Eriol puso su mano en la frente de la bestia, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Buscó mentalmente hasta encontrar un punto débil: el lugar donde recibía la energía que le proporciona la Muerte, o séa, en el pendiente de su oreja derecha. Cuando Tiempo estaba por esfumarse, Eriol, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó a Abel su pendiente.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Abel tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero de inmediato los cerró y empezó a caer en el suelo, pero Kero y Spinnel Sun lo salvaron.

Todos volvieron a tierra. Yue aún se sostenía de Ruby Moon, y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás guardianes. Eriol desmontó de Spinnel Sun y con ayuda de Kero, recostaron a la bestia desmayada. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el aspecto físico de Abel ya no era el mismo. Su cuerpo ahora era blanco, con una dorada melena y sus alas eran azules. Este no tardó en despertar. Abrió sus ojos, que ya no eran negros, sinó de un precioso rojo rubí. Miraba confundido, un poco somnoliento y luego reaccionó.

- ¡Kerberos, Yue! - exclamó sorprendido - ¿¡Qué pasó!? No recuerdo que... - luego calló, mirando a los otros dos guardianes, a los cuales no conocía y luego miró a Eriol. No entendía de quien se trataba, hasta que le miró directo a sus profundos ojos, y comprendió - Clow... - susurró, sin entender.

- Me presentaré - le dijo a la bestia - Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow -

Abel estaba mucho más sorprendido que antes. - De modo que Clow murió... - pensó, resignado. - Pero entonces¿él será mi amo, siendo la reencarnación? -

- No, Abel - le contestó Eriol, sorprendiéndolo - Yo no podré ser tu amo, la Maestra de Cartas será tu ama, al igual que el caso de Kerberos y Yue -

- Pero¿de quién se trata? -

- Está peleando junto con el descendiente de Clow, contra la carta Muerte, la cual te estaba controlando -

- Debo ir a defenderla - dijo, tratando de incorporárse, sin más resultado que desplomarse en el suelo - ¿Qué me pasa? -

- No tienes quien te proporcione la energía, por eso estás débil - le explicó Eriol

- ¿¡Qué haré para poder ayudarla!? - preguntó, desesperado.

- Por esta vez, yo te porporcionaré la energía que necesites - dijo. El pendiente que tenía en su mano, que antes era de color púrpura, al recibir la energía de Eriol, se transformó, cambiando su color a plateado oscuro. Con mucho cuidado, se lo colocó al animal. - Ve con cuidado -

- Gracias, lo haré - dijo Abel, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la verdadera batalla.

- ¡Espérame, Abel¡Yo también iré a luchar! - exclamó Kero. Pero es detenido por Eriol, quien se interpone. - ¡Déjame pasar¡Debo ir y ayudar a Sakura! -

- Kerberos, sabes muy bien que no podrás hacer nada. Déjalo, es su batalla - dijo Eriol con toda calma. Kero estaba desanimado, pero tuvo que reconocer que lo único que podía hacer era observar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La batalla llega a su fin y la carta que une destinos**

Sakura había invocado a muchas cartas para distraer a Muerte. Después de que la carta Tiempo se hubiese esfumado, ella usó a Flecha y a Pelea, sin resultado.

- ¡Sakura, debes recordar que las cartas de ataque no servirán ahora! - le dijo Shaoran.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo ella.

De inmediato, utilizó a Ilusión, Gemelos, Aro, Laberinto y a Niebla, todas juntas.

Resultó. La carta estaba confundida, sin saber con quien luchar y donde, ya que aparecían ante sus ojos muchas Sakuras y muchos Shaorans, en un laberinto, del cual no podía salir. Tampoco veía nada. Fue entonces cuando Abel apareció. Sakura se asustó. ¿Los atacaría porque Muerte no podía pelear por el momento? Shaoran se puso frente a la bestia, delante de Sakura, listo para luchar y defenderla. Pero luego observaron bien, y se dieron cuenta del cambio físico, el cual no comprendían.

- Maestra de Cartas - dijo entonces la bestia - Soy Abel, el guardián de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow y del libro The Legendary Clow. Estoy a su disposición para derrotar a la carta. Ahora estoy usando el poder de Eriol, pero seré fiel a usted cuando capture a la carta y transforme el libro -

- Gracias - dijo una Sakura medio confundida.

Fue entonces que sintieron que una presencia desaparecía. Muerte había derrotado a Niebla, y esta había vuelto a ser carta. Debían apresurarse, de lo contrario derrotaría a todas las cartas.

- Shaoran, debemos invocar a nuestras cartas. Encerraremos a la carta con ellas y así la podremos capturar -

- De acuerdo - dice él.

- Deberías transformar el libro para que la carta pierda parte de su poder, así será más fácil derrotarla - opinó Abel, dirigiéndose a Sakura -

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el libro? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Él vendrá a mi - dijo la bestia, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, invocándolo mentalmente.

En un momento, se hizo presente, saliendo de donde las demás criaturas habían salido anteriormente. Era muy parecido al libro de Clow, pero era de colores más oscuros, debido a que la energía de la carta Muerte estaba influyendo en él.

- Ahora deberás transformarlo antes de que se revele - le indicó Abel.

- ¡Si! - dijo Sakura, al tiempo en que se posicionaba frente al libro, pronunciando un nuevo conjuro: - Libro legendario que perteneciste a Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡Házlo por el nombre de Sakura! -

En un instante, el libro giraba incontrolablemente, hasta que, al final del conjuro, paró en seco, convirtiéndose en el The Legendary Sakura. Al igual que en la transformación del libro de Clow, este libro tenía tonos rosados.

El pendiente de Abel resplandeció por un momento, y del plateado que Eriol le había dado, pasó a ser de color rosa oscuro, por el poder de su nueva dueña.

- Ahora soy tu fiel servidor, Maestra de Cartas - dijo Abel, inclinándose ante ella.

- Llámame Sakura, Abel - le dijo ella, levantando su enorme cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora debían derrotar a la carta.

Sintieron que otras dos presencias se desvanecían. Ilusión y Gemelos habían vuelto a ser cartas, al ser derrotadas por Muerte. En cualquier momento decaerían las demás. Tenían que actuar rápido, pensaban todos.

Pero no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que la carta derrotó a Laberinto y Aro, regresándolos al estado de cartas. Estaba lista para combatir a sus verdaderos objetivos. Se dirigió hacia a ellos rápidamente, comenzando su ataque. Estaba por clavarle a Shaoran nuevamente la cabeza de serpiente que había salido de su mano, cuando chocó con un escudo eléctrico invisible. Abel estaba delante de los Card Captors, protegiéndolos.

- ¡Abel¿Cómo te atreves a revelarte en mi contra¡Atácalos ahora mismo! - dijo Muerte, furiosa.

- Aún no te has dado cuenta¿verdad? - le dijo Abel, sonriendole de forma sarcástica - La Maestra de Cartas ahora es mi ama, y la dueña del libro que ella transformó -

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? - exclamó la carta, sorprendida ante esa respuesta.

- Tú me oíste bien. Por lo tanto, mi misión ahora es proteger a Sakura, a sus seres allegados y, por supuesto, ayudarla a capturarte. Así que¡prepárate! - diciendo esto, abrió su boca y de ella salió un replandor rosado oscuro, dirigido a la carta, la cual recibió el ataque, dejándola un poco más débil que antes, pero no tanto como para continuar su ataque. Abel repitió su ataque, pero esta vez Muerte estaba preparada. Un escudo invisible la protegió del rayo, reflejándolo y lanzándolo hacia la bestia, la cual no tuvo tiempo defenderse y cayó.

- ¡Abel! - Sakura corrió hacia él.

El guardián estaba desplomado en el suelo, pero conciente.

- No... te preocupes por mi... - dijo jadeando - Ahora debes preocuparte por capturar esa carta, antes de que lastime a alguien más - después de decir esto, se desmayó.

- Esa carta es muy fuerte - susurró Shaoran, quien se encontraba al lado de Sakura - Este guardián es más fuerte que todos los guardianes juntos, pero no pudo derrotar a la carta. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, Sakura -

Ella no dijo nada.

- No quiero - dijo de repente - No quiero que vuelva a lastimar a nadie más. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder. Lucharé hasta el final - Sakura tenía un extraño tono en su voz, un tono grave que reflejaba su preocupación ante la desesperanzada situación.

Él tomó ese rostro que tanto amaba sostener y besó a la dueña de aquella piel tersa que aún le hacía sonrojar - Entonces lucharé a tu lado - dijo, al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Sakura sonrió, después del agradable momento, y asintió a esos ojos marrones que la observaban y que le hacían ruborizarse bonitamente.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la carta. Esta los miraba, decidida a exterminarlos en ese momento, por lo que comenzó su ataque como lo había hecho anteriormente. Los Card Captors estaba preparados.

- ¡Vida! - exclamaron ambos, invocando a sus cartas.

Muerte no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de escape, a pesar de que era rápida. Los centauros encerraron a la carta en una enorme esfera resplandeciente. Sakura no perdió ni un segundo.

- ¡Shaoran, por favor, sostén mi báculo, y ayúdame a capturarla! -

Él no tardó en entender de que se trataba aquello. Cuando se enfrentaron con Eriol, Shaoran se le había acercado a ella, y tomando el báculo mágico habían logrado transformar a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad. Ahora debían enfrentarse a aquella situación, que era más grave que la anterior.

- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Legendaria de Clow! - exclamó ella.

En el momento siguiente, el viento sopló sobre los jóvenes que se encontraban bajo el sello del poder de la estrella, mientras la Muerte se dirigía hacia ambos, transformada en carta. Lo extraño era, al verla, que sus tonos no eran ni verdosos ni rosados, sino que eran azulados. Debajo, en lugar de decir Sakura o Shaoran, decía "Sakura y Shaoran".

Ellos observaron asombrados la carta. Las cartas Vida, que aún estaban en sus formas originales, volvieron en tres cartas: La carta Cura, la misteriosa carta de Sakura, que ahora se llamaba "Amor", y la carta Vida de Shaoran.

En eso, Sakura recuerda a Abel, corre hacia él, invoca a Cura y, finalmente, abre los ojos. Ya no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que se levantó. Eriol y los demás fueron al encuentro de los tres. Todos ellos esbozaban una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso Yue.

- Felicidades, Sakura - le dijo Tomoyo, emocionada. Había podido grabar todo, ya que todo el tiempo Eriol las estuvo protegiendo a ella y a Meiling.

- Felicidades a los dos - dijo Eriol. Miró a la pareja, quienes aún sostenían a la carta Muerte. - Ahora tiene una excusa para permanecer juntos - dijo éste, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Sakura quiso preguntar algo que llevaba escondido dentro suyo, y pensó que esa era la oportunidad esperada.

- Entonces... - miró a Shaoran, quien le devolvió la mirada - ...¿te quedarás? -

Él la miró dulcemente y luego la abrazó y besó.

- Si, me quedaré contigo para siempre - le murmuró al oído.

Ella estaba muy emocionada, que se abrazó a él, asfixiándolo un poco.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un inesperado hecho lamentable y su solución**

Habían pasado varios días desde el suceso en el bosque. Un día, Sakura se dirigía al instituto. Su sonrisa evidencia claramente sus pensamientos; patinaba despacio, tranquila.

De repente, ella divisa a su amado, esperándola en el mismo lugar que días atrás ellos se habían encontrado.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclama ella, al verlo. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Va hacia él rápidamente para abrazarlo, pero observa que en su rostro no estaba la misma sonrisa con que la recibía. En su mirada se veían el dolor y la tristeza. - ¿Qué te sucede? -

Shaoran estaba indeciso, hasta que finalmente decidió decirle la verdad. Miró esos ojos de esmeralda, y se prometió que, como lo había hecho antes, los llevaría siempre en su corazón.

- Sakura... - susurró. Ella se acercó para oírle claramente. - Sakura... me han llamado desde Hong Kong anoche -

Ella nada dijo, pero estaba temerosa. ¿Sería cierto?

- Mi madre ha enfermado, y me ha llamado a su lado - a Shaoran le estaba costando mucho decir esto. - Debo volver, y no se cuando podré regresar -

Era cierto. Sakura sentía que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Se avecinaba para ella otra espera de la que, esta vez, no sabría si habría un reencuentro.

Lloró incontrolablemente, en brazos del joven. Se sentía desvanecer del dolor.

- ¡No! - exclamaba ella, llorando. - ¡Shaoran, no, por favor¡No me dejes¡Si tú te vas, ya no tendré razón para seguir viviendo! -

Shaoran la abrazaba, escuchando tristemente los lamentos de la muchacha. Era inevitable la separación.

- No digas eso - le susurró. - Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré - intentó consolarla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y miró los ojos profundos de Shaoran. No se le hacía la idea de separarse de nuevo, pero comprendió que no debía ser egoísta en ese momento, por lo que se acercó aún más a él, besándolo. Fue un beso muy largo. Cuando se apartaron unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos, y se despidieron con un "Hasta que volvamos a vernos". Antes de que Shaoran se fuera, ella le detuvo, pidiéndole que no rompiera el contacto por carta. Shaoran le prometió que le escribiría todos los días.

Sakura ya no tenía ánimos para ir al instituto, y se fue a su casa. Al llegar, la recibió Kero, quien estaba muy extrañado ante el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto tan temprano. El señor Kinomoto se había ido hace unos diez minutos, por lo que él había bajado a la cocina y estaba por servirse un rico budín que Sakura le había dicho que era para él, cuando había oído la puerta y se había pegado un susto tremendo, pero se le había pasado cuando la vio.

- Sakura¿que ocurre¿Porqué vuelves tan temprano?-- dejó de hablar al ver el semblante de su dueña, comprendiendo de que se trataba todo el asunto. En eso, un muñeco que era idéntico a Kero, salvo que era blanco con alitas azules, había bajado al oír la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, ama? - le pregunta Abel.

Ella trata de contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logra, y por eso, sube corriendo las escaleras, entra en su cuarto y llora sobre su cama incontrolablemente. Una hora después, se queda dormida.

Se despierta al oír el timbre de la puerta. En su reloj ve que eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Se levanta y va a atender, sin mucho ánimo. Eran Eriol y Tomoyo. Vestían los uniformes, ya que habían salido del instituto y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Sakura, como se lo habían comentado a ella.

- Li nos ha contado todo, Sakura, y vinimos a ver como estabas - dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba tan decaída que no hacía falta que contestara. Eriol decidió darle una esperanza.

- Sakura - empezó - Tú sabes bien lo que Li siente por tí, y él sabe perfectamente que tú le quieres de verdad. Mientras ustedes se quieran, el tiempo no les hará olvidar. Los mantendrá unidos ese sentimiento. Sé paciente y espéralo. Él volverá -

- Tienes razón, pero... - Sakura tenía la voz un poco tomada - Lo he esperado por cinco años, y ahora no se por cuánto tiempo más. También estoy muy mal por lo que le sucede a su madre. Ojalá se recupere -

- Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees, Sakura - le dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó ella.

- Ya verás. Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Volverá más pronto de lo que crees -

Después de ello, Eriol se retiró a pedido de Tomoyo, ya que quería quedarse a cuidar a su amiga, quien ahora se había recuperado un poco, al escuchar los consejos de él.

Tomoyo ya se había retirado, dejándoles el cuidado de la Maestra de Cartas a Kero y a Abel. A Sakura todavía se le revoloteaba por la cabeza dos frases que había escuchado ese día: "Yo te dije que no sabría cuando iba a volver. Pero al menos sé que volveré" retumbaba la voz de Shaoran. "Solo sé paciente y espéralo. Creo que Li volverá más pronto de lo que crees" esta vez se trataba de Eriol.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Eriol con ello? - se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente.

Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, Sakura volvía del instituto hacia su casa, caminando despacio. Inevitablemente, llegó a ese preciso lugar, donde había concurrido desde la despedida. El parque Pingüino estaba vacío. Se dirigió directamente a su rincón de los recuerdos: los columpios. Estuvo allí media hora, y se disponía a marcharse después de recordar momentos, cuando vio que frente a ella había una persona. No le veía la cara porque ella estaba mirando el suelo. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrar el rostro. Su reacción fue inmediata. Se abalanzó hacia él, sin ninguna duda. Shaoran estaba allí, disfrutando de aquel abrazo, al cual había respondido. Ella se apartó un poco, para obsevar sus ojos con más detenimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Shaoran sonrió.

- Mi madre ya está bien. Se lo debo todo a Eriol, ya que él me había anunciado que mi madre moriría. Me dijo que en el momento en que la viera, mi poder interior le debía ordenar a mi carta que se dividiera -

- ¿Qué se dividiera? - preguntó ella.

- Así es. Se divivió en dos cartas: Cura y Amor, así que utilizé a Cura y mi madre se ha salvado. Vine porque quiero decirte algo muy importante -

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Mi madre me ha dado permiso para que me quede a vivir en Japón, siempre y cuando yo la visitara en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué te parece? -

Sakura estaba sorprendida al oír aquello.

- Entonces... - Sakura se animo a preguntar nuevamente - ...¿te quedarás? -

- Si, para siempre. Y esta vez nada podrá separarme de tí. Me quedaré contigo, Sakura -

- Shaoran... - susurró Sakura.

De pronto, una carta Sakura y Shaoran estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas. Era la carta Amor, cuya forma eran dos corazones alados. Ellos sonrieron, comprendiendo que sus cartas se habían fusionado, y luego se miraron directamente a los ojos. Él la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la cintura. Ella posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello y se permitieron, al fin, un beso que sellaría esa promesa de amor eterno que ambos se daban y se darían, eternamente.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Luciérnaga Loka Luciana (muchos me dicen Luchi), aunque en este caso (en los FansFics y en los FanArts), como admiradora de esta serie, me cambio el nombre a Card Captor CRISTAL7. Actualmente tengo 21 años y soy argentina. Este fanfic fue iniciado el 1 de Mayo de 2002 y fue terminado el día 14 de Junio de 2002, luego de casi un mes y medio de duro esfuerzo.

Este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película, ya que me parece ridículo que Sakura esté la peli entera tratando de declararse, hasta que lo final lo hace. ¡Ojo! No menosprecio la peli, solo le doy una crítica¡bah!, una opinión. Pero en realidad esa peli la vi y me gustó.

¡Ufff! Me colgué con la peli. Bue... decía que este fanfic está inspirado en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, sin incluir la segunda película. Desde ya estoy diciendo que todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic, exceptuando los míos, que los diré más adelante, pertenecen a Clamp.

¡Ah! Me había olvidado de decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y supongo el último (si me pongo las pilas, puede ser que no sea el último). Si me pongo a hacer otro, haré lo posible por relatar sobre los personajes que no nombré y los que no nombré demasiado... Como decía, este fanfic es una preciosa historia de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol y¡sorpresa!, de Ruby Moon y Yue, pero solo una pequeña parte... Aviso que este fanfic tiene un poco de vocabulario variado, me refiero a un vocabulario más protocolario, así que, si no entienden una palabra, sigan las siguientes instrucciones: Diríjanse al "mataburros" más cercano a su mano, y mate al burro que haya surgido dentro suyo. U (jeje, me refiero a un diccionario. En Argentina le decimos así de cariño, bah, los menos brutos le decimos así)...

Todas las cartas que no aparecen en el anime son mías, o séa, las legendarias, al igual que los personajes Nayoki y Abel, son míos, así que¡ojo al piojo! con intentar utilizarlos. Bah! Si lo quieren usar, antes me avisan¿de acuerdo?

Curiosidad: El nombre del guardián nuevo, Abel, lo saqué de Saint Seiya. Es de la peli en que aparece un personaje que es el hermano mitológico de Saori, quien es la reencarnación de Atena. Este personaje, que no se como es el nombre verdadero, se trata de Abel, del cual se cuenta que él mismo se dio el título del Dios del Sol. Es por eso que Abel, el guardián que representa al Sol, lo llamé así. El guardián de la luna lo verán en el fanfic "El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow"

Bueno, con respecto a Meiling... me daba un poco de pena que se quedara sola, así que le inventé un amor que debía esperar (Nayoki). Espero que les haya gustado la partecita que le dediqué a ella en el capítulo 6. Las fechas de cumpleaños que aparecen en ese capítulo son las verdaderas

Con respecto al capítulo 4, en la parte referida a los poderes de Touya (casi al final), lo dejé así para ver si en mi próximo fanfic se cumple... también espero poder mencionar y dar un poco de participación a los personajes secundarios y a las historias que dejé en el olvido con este fanfic referidas a ellos. Creo que me dejé llevar por el asunto de las cartas y quienes tenían relación con ellas, por eso no pude mencionar, por ejemplo, a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko (mi preferida de las amigas de Sakura, ya que yo también soy un ratoncito de biblioteca y uso anteojos), Rika, Sonomi, etc, etc... ¡Deséenme suerte para el próximo intento¡

_Oye Luchi, creo que estás exagerando ¬¬U_

¿Qué querés decir?

_Has tardado aproximadamente un mes y medio en hacer este fanfic¿crees que los lectores se quedarán esperándote hasta que termines un nuevo fanfic, detallando a todos los personajes?_

Kero, sos un malvado (jejeje, disculpen por hablar como los argentinos hablan comunmente). Releí cada capítulo dos o tres veces, para que no quedara ni un solo error, ya que mi teclado es re-viejo, y mis manos estaban frías, por que en el momento en que escribí el fanfic estábamos en invierno TT (¡Odio el invierno con el alma! ¬¬)

_Es lógico, si naciste en verano..._

¡Bueno! Me despido!

_Hey! Yo voy a ser el primero que se despida!_

Tá' bien, Kero... ¬¬U

_(Kero se transforma) El gran Kerberos se despide de los lectores hasta el próximo FanFic de Card Captor CRISTAL7!_

Bue... Kero lo hizo mejor de lo que yo esperaba... Nos vemos! Chau!!

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


End file.
